


The Kidd Pirate Café [Kid Pirates x Reader]

by RavenRunning



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-01 04:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 182,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRunning/pseuds/RavenRunning
Summary: You just want to live a quiet, simple life, running your café and minding your own business. Then guess who shows up to throw a wrench into your plans and start dragging up your past...Eventual pairing because I couldn't help myselfIMPORTANT!!This story is inspired by (though deviates quite a bit from and isn't as dark as) AbyssCronica's 'Captive', which is here on Ao3, wattpad, and deviantart. Go read it. Especially if you like the Kid Pirates. It is AMAZING!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637639) by [AbyssCronica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica). 



> My first modernish AU, my first reader-insert, and my first time writing about the Kid Pirates! :O this could go very badly... but hopefully not!  
> This is an experiment, so I welcome any and all criticism.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> IMPORTANT!!  
> This story is inspired by (though deviates quite a bit from and isn't as dark as) AbyssCronica's 'Captive', which is here on Ao3, wattpad, and deviantart. Go read it. Especially if you like the Kid Pirates. It is AMAZING!

_Wake up._

_Shower._

_Open._

_Smile._

_Close._

_Sleep._

_Wake up._

_Shower._

_Open._

_Smile._

_Close._

_Sleep._

_Wake up… Didn’t want too; was dreaming of him._

_Shower._

_Open._

_Smile._

_Close._

_Sleep._

_Wake up._

_Shower._

_Open._

_Smile. Come on, smile. There we go._

_Close._

_Sleep._

_Wake up._

_Today is grocery day._

_Shower._

_Open._

_Smile._

_Close._

_Get Groceries._

_Sleep._

_Wake up._

_Shower._

_Open._

_Smile._

_I’ve got to keep going. I’ve got to. For Gran._


	2. A Rainy Day Introduction

_“How are you doing today, honey?”_

_You blink slowly and furrow your brow at the display of chocolate chip cookies before you, ignoring the question._

_“You slept a few hours last night, that’s the best since you came back.”_

_You frown at your hands as you watch them rearranging the cookies. It was strange to see those terrible, bloodstained fingers performing such a mundane task. You weren’t sure what to think about it._

_“Y/n?”_

_You finally lift your dead-eyed gaze and stare blankly at the elderly woman in front of you. Her lips tightened and sadness weighed heavy on her shoulders as she looked you over._

_“Those bastards!” she hissed as a sudden darkness flashed through her eyes, “What did they do to my girl?!”_

_You dropped your eyes back to the counter and pushed the cookies into the display case. Your lips pressed into a hard line. You would never tell Gran what they’d made you do. Or what they’d done when you refused._

_All that mattered was you were here and she was safe._

_That’s all that mattered now._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You peered out through the front window of your shop, frowning at the dark clouds closing in on the previously blue sky. The weather changed so fast in Grand Line City that even you, who had lived here your whole life, couldn’t accurately foresee when a storm would come; which was rather inconvenient at times.

“Aw come on, I just finished setting up ten minutes ago,” you grumble as you wipe down the last table and hurry outside.

The wind had already picked up considerably since this morning, blowing discarded plastic bags across the pavement and scattering colourful leaves all over the sidewalk. You pause to tie your hair out of your eyes, watching an old newspaper swirl in an invisible vortex just down from your shopfront. After spinning around on itself a few times, the newspaper shot down the street and got sucked into the grill of an old red pickup truck that had just trundled around the far corner. Your gaze traveled to the semi-tinted windows of the vehicle, but just as you began to make out a few silhouettes the clouds covered the sun entirely and your world was plunged into shadow; a sudden reminder of the dire situation.

You shook your head and continued on your current quest: to save all these books from the horrors of the oncoming storm.

Two picnic tables were set up on either side of the door to The Calico Hen Café, both so laden with books that they sagged in the middle. An awning extended over the area before the door itself, but wasn’t wide enough to cover one table, let alone two. You silently cursed yourself for putting out so many.

“But the weather man said it’d be sunny all day,” you whined quietly to the cover of Gulliver’s Travels before placing it into a box and piling more books on top of it.

You had only half-emptied the first table when you felt the first scarce drops of water on your head.

“Dammit!” you hiss before sprinting inside and grabbing a large umbrella leaning against the wall behind the door.

The rumble of an engine was almost lost in the wind as you struggled to open the patio umbrella. You were vaguely aware that the red truck had slowed its pace as it approached your small section of the rundown street, but your precious books were demanding your full attention.

“Ha!” you smiled as you finally got the umbrella open, “Wha!” only for it to decide it wanted to fly away in the strong breeze.

“Oh no no no,” you panted as you wrestled the unwieldly thing over to the still full table, “You are going to do your job and protect these books until I can get them inside!”

But the stupid thing wasn’t cooperating with you. Another gust of wind ripped the handle from your grasp and you let out a helpless shout as it lifted away into the air… and then stopped dead.

You blinked at the long, muscular arm that had latched onto the handle of the patio umbrella. The arm belonged to a towering man sporting wavy blue hair and strange stitch-like tattoos on his cheeks, giving him an almost doll-like appearance.

“Oh thank you so much, sir!” you gasp and hurry over.

You reach out to take the troublesome umbrella but the man shakes his head.

“The wind’s pretty strong,” he spoke in a low, shy voice, “I’ll put it up for you.”

You only hesitate for a moment before giving him a grateful nod.

“Over here, please,” you wave him towards the full table and clear the books away from the hole in the middle of it, “It just goes in there.”

The man nodded and inserted the umbrella with zero effort despite the now howling wind. You stepped out of his way, taking in his dark corset and red, baggy pants. More tattoos covered his exposed shoulders and throat; these ones looked like barbed wire or thorny vines.

“Thank you again, sir,” you say when he turns to you, “I was having some trouble there.”

The man simply stared at you. His eyes were sunken, making him seem perpetually sad, and, now that you were closer, you could see those stitched tattoos on his face were covering a Glasgow Smile.

“Making friends, Heat?” a deeper voice spoke up over the wind, “That’s unusual.”

Another man appeared on the sidewalk. A cascade of blond hair tumbled down his back and a blue and white stripped helmet fully covered his face. Despite the lack of eye contact you got the distinct feeling he was staring at you.

At that moment the light droplets became a full on rain.

“Argh! The books!” you exclaim and abruptly spin around to shovel the ones left on the uncovered table into a box and haul it inside.

When you came back out the men were gone, but the red truck remained idling at the curb so you assumed they would be back.

 _I hope that I can catch them before they go_ , you thought, _I want to repay that man._

Grabbing your jacket, you use it as a makeshift umbrella for yourself as you ferry the remaining books inside. The patio umbrella was doing an okay job, but the wind was blowing so hard that the rain was beginning to damage the books on the outer edges of the table.

“I’ll have to discount them even more,” you pout as you spread the wettest ones over the tables to dry.

You had just brought the last of the volumes safely inside when the men appeared back on the street. You froze halfway through closing the door to your café. They had emerged from the solitary door just to the right of your shop.

“But that leads…,” you mumble as you watch the two men lean down over the truck window, completely ignoring the rain soaking their clothes.

The man with the mask paused as if listening to someone and then turned his head in your direction. You jump as you meet his hidden gaze and push the door open slightly when he straightened and began walking over.

Behind him, the truck doors opened and two more men emerged. Your eyes flit over the pale redhead and the giant of a man wearing a black hoodie and fishnet stockings as they began pulling bags out of the truck and hauling them into the building.

A throat was cleared and you jumped, realizing that the masked man was now standing under the awning before you.

“Hello. My name is Killer,” he said, leaning down slightly to speak to you, “You’ve already met Heat. That’s Wire, and the redhead’s Eustass Kid. We’re moving in upstairs.”

You blink, a shiver passing through your heart for a second, before you gave him a warm smile.

“That’s great news,” you shift your gaze to the truck and see a large number of boxes in the back slowly getting soaked; “I haven’t had neighbours in years. It’ll be nice to have some company again.”

Killer let out a grunt.

“Not sure how much company we’ll be,” he muttered.

You raise an eyebrow at him but he doesn’t elaborate so you decide to move on.

“Need any help with that?” you motion to the truck.

“No, it’s alright,” Killer shook his head, “We can take care of it. Plus Kid’s in a bad mood right now so it’s best if strangers keep clear.”

“Oh,” your shoulders sink a bit, “Well let me know if you need anything. I’ve got warm drinks and good food down here, as well as great books to go with any meal. Oh, I’m Y/n by the way.”

The man didn’t respond right away, but you got the feeling he was smiling at you.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he finally said before he let out a huff, “Well, I’ve slacked off enough.”

As if on cue an angry shout came from an upstairs window.

“KILLER! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!”

Killer sighed and shook his head. You slowly reached out and pat his arm, a solemn expression on your face.

“I hear having a kid is one of the greatest challenges in life,” you said, “I also have children’s books to distract Mister Grumpy if you ever need to take a nap.”

Killer stiffened and turned his mask to you. Then a hearty chuckle rumbled through his chest.

You simply stood there, now smiling, as his shoulders bounced.

“I…,” he panted, then he paused and shook his head, a serious aura settling around his shoulders, “I’ll see you around, Y/n.”

Killer lifted a hand in a brief wave before he jogged out from under the awning toward the upstairs apartment. You watched him go before gently closing the door. The ‘Open’ sign swung with the movement and you lift a finger to still it against the window.

“Today will be slow,” you sigh.

You turn and look over the conglomeration of tables and bookshelves that filled the interior of the café. The pale orange paint and rich brown accents gave the room a warm, homey atmosphere which was only enhanced by the comfy armchairs and small lamps scattered throughout the back half of the room.

A small counter sat on a raised platform along the far wall, behind which was a cabinet full of mugs and a low shelf that housed the old coffee maker that had been the staple of The Calico Hen since your grandmother had first opened it.

You smiled softly at the memories of you and Gran doing the early morning baking and setting the fresh scones and muffins in the stand beside the bar.

“Mmm muffins,” you hum as you weave through the tables and shelves, picking up some scattered books and placing them randomly on different stacks as you went.

A door was hidden behind a taller bookshelf in the back corner and you slipped through it and into the kitchen. It only took a few minutes for you to whip up some chocolate chip banana muffin batter and you hum a quick tune as you slide the tray into the oven and set the timer.

A few loud bangs suddenly shook the ceiling and you looked up, frowning at the lamp swinging over your head.

“I’m going to have to get used to having people upstairs again,” you sigh, “Rocy was pretty loud too…”

Another loud thump shook the ceiling, followed by some muffled shouting.

 _What great neighbours_ , you roll your eyes and busy yourself with tidying up the kitchen. You organized an arrangement of doughnuts you made yesterday and then took the fresh muffins out of the oven.

By the time you got back out into the shop the rain was falling so hard you couldn’t even see across the street. You carefully set the muffins and doughnuts into the glass fronted stand next to the bar, pausing to nudge them into neater rows. After the display was arranged to your liking, not that anyone was going to see it today, you returned to the front windows and peered through the grey downpour. You could just make out the outline of the red truck. There didn’t seem to be anything in the back anymore; hopefully they got everything moved in before the cardboard boxes dissolved completely.

You stand there, staring at the puddles forming, until a car drives by and startles you out of your reverie. Then you move to the bar, pick out a muffin, and pour yourself a nice cup of tea. With these comforts in hand you settle into your favourite poufy armchair and pick a book at random from a nearby shelf.

“Oh, Sherlock Holmes,” you hum happily, “It’s been a while, detective.”

Protected in your cocoon of warmth, and soothed by the patter of rain outside, the day passed by much faster than it probably should have. True to your prediction, you got no customers that day.

“Uuuuuugh,” you stretch your arms over your head and arch your back. The clock on the wall chimed out eight o’clock, “Well, better close up shop.”

You heave your lazy body out of the chair and over to the door, flipping the ‘Open’ sign around to display ‘Closed’.

“There we go,” you lock the door and then hit the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

Knowing the way back to the kitchen by heart, you blindly grope for the door knob and push your way through. You set your mug into the sink, promising to clean it in the morning, and move on through another door at the back of the kitchen.

Here was your own apartment. Well, your bedroom and bathroom. Your grandmother had turned the rest of the apartment into the café. And all by herself, I might add. Your grandmother had been quite the woman.

“I’m sure you’ve heard them already, but I got some new neighbours today, Gran,” you glance at a photograph of a smiling woman lovingly enshrined on your bedside table, “I couldn’t keep paying two rents anymore…”

You take off your apron and throw it over the back of your desk chair before going to the bathroom and washing your face. You were just about to start running the water for a bath when a _huge_ bang suddenly sounded from above. You jumped as a stream of loud curses flowed down through the ceiling, and then a few more clangs and thumps, and then a tearing sound.

“FUCKIN’ PIECE OF SHIT!!”

 _That doesn’t sound good_ , you frown at the ceiling.

A dark patch began forming in the corner above your bathtub. It grew in size until a few drops of water dripped into the tub. You stared for a few more seconds, watching the drops form a stream.

“And that doesn’t _look_ good!” you grab a large toolbox out from under your sink and hurry back out through the shop. When you reach the door you pause and then double back to grab a muffin from the display case.

The rain had finally let up, leaving the night smelling wet and fresh. You took in a deep breath before jogging over to the door to the upstairs apartment. It was hanging slightly ajar, the landlord had never bothered to replace the lock on it, so you pulled it open and climbed the dimly lit stairs towards the apartment door.

You knocked and, after waiting for a few seconds, knocked again. There were shuffling sounds on the other side and soon the door was cracked open.

You smiled up at the extremely tall man wearing the fishnets, noting a dark scarf was wrapped around his neck despite the warmth of the night.

“Hey, I don’t think we formally met,” you smile, “I’m Y/n. I live downstairs.”

The man’s eyes shifted slightly to the side and he gave you a small nod.

“You’re Wire right?” you ask, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Another short nod.

“Um, I came to fix your bathroom,” you blush slightly, rubbing your neck with your free hand.

Wire’s eyes widened and he gave you a questioning stare.

You stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

“Ummm…” your blush intensified, “Is someone else taking care of it? I just thought I’d offer to help. I’ve lived here all my life, so I know how to fix almost anything in the building.”

Wire continued his stare for a few more seconds before finally stepping back and pulling the door fully open. As you walked forward he lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips.

_Be quiet?_

“O-okay,” you whisper.

You heft the tool box onto your shoulder and tiptoe towards the bathroom. On your way you passed through the living room, which was filled with unopened boxes, and then down a hall lined with two bedrooms on either side. All the doors were closed, but you could hear two loud voices coming from the one nearest the kitchen.

“I don’t give a flying fuck if it gets infected!”

It was the same voice that had yelled out the window earlier; must be Kid.

“Well you should if you want to keep using that foot,” the second voice, which you recognized as Killer’s, responded in a tired sigh.

You slunk down the hall only to freeze as you passed by the first room on the right. You stare longingly at the closed door, your fingers itching to reach for the handle. But you quickly move on once you feel Wire’s eyes digging into your back.

The bathroom was at the end of the hall and you quickly shut yourself inside. You put down the tool box and survey the damage.

_Holy crap!_

The sink was dangling off the wall, free from its piping except for a single tube connecting the hot water faucet. Water was spewing everywhere; your bathtub was probably filling up fast. And you could see multiple small versions of yourself staring back at you from the shattered mirror above the sink. You quickly averted your eyes from the reflective surface.

“How the hell did they manage this?” you muttered before cutting off the water to the sink and getting to work.

It took you about a half hour to finally get the sink back onto the wall, but eventually the water was flowing through its proper channels once again. Peace was restored. There was nothing you could do about the mirror though.

You were putting your tools away when the door creaked open behind you and a blue haired head poked in.

“Oh, you’re finished,” Heat eyed the now clean bathroom with a sad frown.

“Yep,” you smile up at him as you snap the lid of the toolbox closed, “Took a little longer than I expected but… well, the sink was almost off the wall.”

Heat blinked at the porcelain, then shifted his eyes to you.

“Yeah, Kid tends to breaks things when he’s angry,” he said.

Now it was your turn to stare.

“Kid did all this?!” you gawk, “He must have monstrous strength!”

Heat merely nodded as if you’d stated the obvious.

“Well, I’ll be on my way then. Gotta take care of _my_ bathroom now,” you grumble as you wring out your sopping wet pants.

Heat stepped back as you opened the door and made your way into the hall.

“Thanks,” his sad voice called after you just as you were about to descend the stairs, “…I’m surprised you know how to do plumbing.”

You stop and smile over your shoulder.

“It’s no problem,” you say, “I’ve been keeping this building together for most of my life. The guy who lived here before you was pretty clumsy too. Always breaking things…” you trail off.

Heat stared at you for a few more seconds before shuffling his feet and clearing his throat.

“Well goodnight then…” he said.

You blink and your smile returns.

“Oh! Hang on!” you dig into your pocket and pull out a slightly squished banana chocolate chip muffin, “Here. As a thank you for helping me save my books.”

Heat slowly blinked at you; as if he didn’t know how to react.

You waved the muffin slightly and he hesitantly took it.

“Uh… thanks,” he said, not meeting your gaze.

“Goodnight,” you wave and return to your apartment.

Thankfully the water had stayed in your bathtub and the wet spot on the ceiling didn’t look like it was going to start rotting.

After washing up, you fell onto your bed and immediately rolled over and hugged the blankets around your body. You lift your head to the photograph at your bedside, then your eyes drift to the police hat sitting next to it.

“Things are going to liven up around here, aren’t they?” you hum as you sit up and lean forward, giving the picture a brief kiss, “Goodnight, Gran.”


	3. Scary Neighbours

_Thump!_

_Your head jerks up and you stare at the swinging kitchen light._

_“Must be the new neighbour,” Gran muttered as she took the soup off the stove, “I’ve never heard someone fall down so many times in one afternoon. Do you think he’s a drunk?”_

_“No,” you mumbled._

_The old woman glanced your way before quickly turning back to the day’s menu to hide the happy light in her eyes. You didn’t notice, your attention was still on the ceiling._

_“Well then he’s the clumsiest man I’ve ever known,” Gran muttered under her breath._

_You nod, finally dropping your gaze to the sign you had been in the midst of writing._

_“He’s a policeman,” you say._

_“Oh?” Gran clattered around the kitchen, “Have you spoken to him?”_

_You nod again as you finished your writing and prop the sign up on the table. ‘Books: 3 for 1$’_

_“I was bringing in the sign and he dropped his groceries,” you mumble, “So I helped him.”_

_Gran turned to you with a smile, wrapping her arm around your shoulders and pressing a quick kiss on your temple._

_“It’s good to hear you’re talking to people other than Robin again, honey,” she said before going back to prepping for the coming day, “Come help me bring the sandwiches out to the front.”_

_You push up from the table and quickly move to follow Gran’s instruction just as another thud sounds from above._

_“Are you sure he isn’t a drunk?” Gran muttered._

_A smirk flit over your lips as you shook your head._

_“He’s not,” you said, “When you meet him, you’ll see.”_

_You took the platter of sandwiches and carried them out into the café. Gran stared after you, her eyes wide and brimming with silent tears._

_“A smile…” she whispered, pressing her hand over her heart, “I’ve missed that so much. Keeping going, honey. You’ll get there.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You cracked your eyes open as a cascade of stomps pulled you from your sleep. You blink lazily at the ceiling before another thump causes you to jolt upright.

Someone was upstairs!

“He’s back?!” you gasp and throw a sweater over your pyjamas before bolting for the door.

Your heart pounded like crazy as a smile split your face. New life was flowing through your veins, kicking you out of your long slump. The world sparkled with renewed colour and reds in particular seemed to pop out to your eye.

“I’m going to give him such an earful for making me wait so lo-!”

You made it all the way to the front door before you froze.

The street outside was still shrouded in the grey shadows that preceded the dawn. But it was the pickup truck parked outside your shop that snapped you back to reality.

You immediately plummeted from cloud nine all the way down to rock bottom.

“Oh… right…”

Your fingers hover before the door handle before you sigh and step back. After a few long seconds, a smile tightens your lips.

“Well, now that I’m up I better get cooking…”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The bells over the door chimed loudly, calling you roughly out of your daydream. You lift your nose out of your book to see your new neighbour filling the doorway with his massive frame. You hadn’t really noticed how tall these guys truly were yesterday. Eustass Kid, with his shockingly red hair and pale skin, almost touched the ceiling as he strode over to where you stood behind the counter.

“You.” He grunted, sending you a glare so dark you literally felt your stomach clench.

“Uh…. Me?” you squeak, slamming your book down a little too hard.

Kid’s amber eyes flicked down for a moment and his lips curled into a snarl. Without a word, he reached into his leather jacket and dug out a few bills. You stared as he slammed them onto the counter.

“For the sink,” he ground the words out with great difficulty.

Then he whirled around and stomped toward the door.

You blinked at the money and your mouth opened before your brain could save you.

“Wait!” your call made him freeze in his tracks and his head jerked back to send you the coldest glare you’d ever received, “Uh… um, you don’t have to…”

You pick up the money and move around the counter. Kid was even more intimidating up close and you had to use every ounce of self-control to keep your hands from shaking as you held out the money.

“Please,” you bow your head to him, “I was just helping out my neighbours. There’s no need to repay me.”

There’s a moment of silence as you stare at your feet.

“Tch!” Kid scoffed as he snatched the bills from your hand, “Your loss.”

And then he was gone.

You stand in the center of your shop in a daze.

“Nice to meet you too, I guess,” you mumble before returning to the safety of your romance novel.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You didn’t get any customers until lunchtime. But that was business as usual for you. You didn’t _have_ to open up as early as you did, but your grandmother had always unlocked the door at 7 a.m. and you just couldn’t bring yourself to break the tradition.

Back then there were a lot more people living in your area and the café was always full. Nowadays, with all the businesses moving downtown to the New World district, there was less and less of a demand for cafés or bookstores, not to mention a combination of both.

The customers who frequented The Calico Hen were usually locals who worked in the area, but you still got the odd tourist every now and then.

Today there were a few new faces among the regulars seated around the café. Most occupied the tables near the windows but a few had settled into the more comfortable chairs among the bookshelves.

You had just waved goodbye to the last of the lunch crowd when you heard some shouting coming from outside. Having nothing better to do you quickly moved to the window.

Your eyes widened as they fell on an all-out brawl happening just outside your door. Heat and Killer were fending off about five other guys you’d never seen before. Your new neighbours moved with frightening speed as they kicked and punched their attackers into submission. Your fists clenched as Killer picked up one man by his throat and threw him into the street, narrowly missing a passing car.

This monstrous show of strength seemed to scare the attackers and the ones who remained standing quickly picked up their fallen comrades and fled.

You could just make out their parting words before they disappeared down the next street.

“This isn’t the last you’ve heard of us, you freaks!”

Heat and Killer watched them go with a bored expression. Your eyes drifted over their bloody knuckles and bruised arms. Then Heat turned and glanced toward your shop. Your eyes met and his widened. You knew you must look pretty scared; your heart was pounding so hard you thought it would jump out of your chest.

Heat’s sad expression deepened and he quickly turned away and disappeared through the apartment door. Killer didn’t seem to notice you and quickly followed after his roommate.

“There haven’t been fights around here for a while,” you mutter as you slink back to the counter, “I hope they don’t do that too often. That’s bad for business.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After that incident, you didn’t see much of your new neighbours for a while.

You definitely _heard_ them, though. They would stomp down the stairs early in the morning and tramp back up them late at night, shouting or laughing depending on their mood. A few times you could hear female voices mixed in, though only for the nights. And those nights were always loud. They enjoyed heavy metal music. Once they got home they would play it on full blast until the early hours of the morning.

It was a jarring transition from the sullen silence you’d grown used to these past years. Honestly, it was keeping you up at night. You really wanted to go up there and tell them to keep it down, but… you had a sneaking suspicion that Kid’s room was right above yours and he was the one blasting the music. You definitely weren’t about to get any higher on that guy’s hit list than you already were.

Your opinion of the surly redhead was only solidified further when, about a week after the brawl outside your shop, you were out getting some groceries and caught sight of him walking down a side street. There was another man tailing him and you were just in time to see him sneak up and try to put a hand into Kid’s jacket pocket.

Emphasis on _try_.

Kid had the guy in a headlock so fast that you blinked and missed it. You couldn’t hear what he was saying, but you got the gist of it once he slammed the poor thief up against the wall of a nearby building and began punching his face in.

When you got home you swore you’d keep your distance from these new rough and dangerous men. You could live without going into the upstairs apartment, at least until the landlord kicked them out for being too rowdy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Of course, the very next day you broke your vow.

There were only two customers left, milking the last few minutes before closing time, when the door opened and Heat walked in.

You couldn’t help but stiffen at his approach, and he must have noticed because he slowed down and stopped a few feet away from the counter.

“Y/n… sorry to bother you again,” he spoke in his soft, sad tone, “But the TV’s stopped working. I think something’s wrong with the outlet.”

You were surprised by the request, but the normalcy it brought to your picture of the blue haired man made you smile.

“I’ll be right up,” you tilt your head towards the clock, stifling a yawn as you did so, “Just give me a few minutes to close.”

You lifted your voice for the last few words and were satisfied when you heard the remaining customers stirring from their armchairs.

Heat nodded and stepped aside as they came up to pay.

You noticed the frightened and disapproving looks the two people gave the blue haired man as they walked by him.

“Thank you for letting us stay right to the end, Miss L/n,” an old man, a regular, gave you a warm smile as you handed him his change, “I enjoy all the time I can spend in here.”

“You are welcome here anytime, Mr. Cavanaugh,” you tried to return his smile with equal warmth and waved as he left.

“And might I say today’s scones were wonderful,” a young woman who worked at a clothing store down the street said as she handed you a bill, “No change, please.”

Your heavily bagged eyes widened and your tired smiled brightened.

“Thank you so much, Miss Yuki!” you bowed your head in added thanks, “Please enjoy the rest of your evening.”

As the woman walked out she cast a positively hateful glare at Heat, who simply watched her leave without any reaction.

Once the café had emptied you retrieved your toolbox, locked the register, and then nodded to Heat. You were surprised to see him watching you with… soft?... sad eyes.

“Ready,” you yawn.

Your voice snapped Heat out of his daze and he quickly led the way upstairs.

Before he opened the apartment door, however, he stopped and turned back to you.

“Are you feeling alright, Y/n?” he asked.

His sudden question caught you off guard but you quickly nodded your head.

“I’m fine,” you smiled.

“Hm,” Heat wasn’t convinced, “You look tired.”

You blinked and lowered your gaze as an embarrassed flush dusted your cheeks.

“Oh… uh… well… I’ve been having some trouble sleeping lately,” you mumble out.

“Hm.”

You weren’t even sure if Heat heard you. He opened the door and entered, motioning for you to follow.

“Did you get a repairman?” a loud shout caused you to freeze as you stepped over the threshold.

“No, I got… Y/n?” Heat glanced back when he saw you hesitate.

You swallow your fear with a slight shake of your head. _Don’t be a coward, Y/n. You’re braver than this._

“Y/n? Who’s Y/n?” Kid appeared in the hall and froze when his eyes fell on you.

You did not like the sneer that immediately moved onto his face.

“Eh? This little princess can do more than fix sinks?” he rested an arm against the wall and leaned over you.

“Eep!” you squeak, and your flush increased at the embarrassing sound.

Kid’s smirk widened and he bent down further.

“Well aren’t you cute,” he breathed in your ear.

A shiver ran down your spine and you took a shaky step back. Heat was giving both you and Kid a concerned stare.

“Leave her alone,” Killer’s voice called from the kitchen, “She’s just here to fix the TV.”

The redhead let out a huff, but the smirk didn’t leave his face as he stepped aside to let you pass.

You hurried into the living room and set the toolbox down on the coffee table, trying your best not to disturb the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes that littered the surface.

Wire was sitting in the corner, perched on an overturned storage bin, and glanced up from the book he was reading to give you a nod. Your eyes flit over the title and you smiled.

“Agatha Christie?” you hum, “Nice. And Then There Were None is my favourite.”

Wire stared at you for a moment before his lips twitched into a slight smirk and he gave you a thumbs up.

This exchange gave you a little more confidence and you quickly turned your attention to the television. The large flat screen, the center piece of a pretty awesome gaming set up, was currently unplugged and pulled away from the wall.

“Right, Heat thought it was the outlet,” you mutter as you dig through your toolbox and find a multimeter.

You set the voltage and insert the probes into the outlet, frowning at the reading you got.

“Yeah something’s not working here,” you hum as you stand, “I’m going to have to cut your power for a second.”

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Kid leaned against the doorframe as you moved by in search of the power supply.

“I know this building like the back of my hand,” you mumbled.

You found the breakers by the front door and flipped the desired switch, plunging the apartment into blackness.

“Oh right,” you sigh, “It’s nighttime.”

“Are you stupid?” Kid barked out a laugh from somewhere behind you.

Under the cover of darkness you rolled your eyes at him and made your way back to the living room. Miraculously, you managed to avoid running into anyone; but it seemed you were the only one.

“Ow! Watch it, Kid!” you heard Killer grunt.

“It’s not my fault, I can’t see anything!” an answering rumble sounded from a little too close to you for comfort.

“Where’s Y/n?” Heat’s voice came from the hall.

“I’m over here,” you call as you feel for your toolbox.

You quickly found a flashlight and clicked it on, placing it in your mouth before turning the beam towards the outlet.

“She really does know this place like the back of her hand.”

You smirk around the flashlight between your teeth but don’t offer Killer a reply. You unscrew the outlet cover and quickly find the problematic snapped wire.

“Here we go,” you whisper as you fish a new one out of your toolbox, switch them out, tighten everything, and screw it back in place.

Within seconds you had the lights switched back on and were once again sitting in front of the outlet with your multimeter.

“There,” you smile when the numbers make sense.

You plug in the TV and it immediately lights up.

“Thanks, Y/n. It sure is handy to have you around,” Killer came into the living room and you had to press your lips together in order to not laugh at the frilly pink apron adorning his well sculpted torso.

“I’m not just a pretty face, you know,” you smirk as you pack up your tools.

“You had me fooled,” Kid grumbled.

Your smile fades as you meet his amber gaze. He looked… upset?

_Did I do something wrong?_

“I just finished up dinner,” Killer pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “Its spaghetti and meatballs. Care to take some?”

You open your mouth but Kid scoffed loudly.

“She doesn’t accept payment for her services,” he sneered.

You flinch away from him but shake your head and muster a smile.

“N-not from my neighbours,” you pick up your toolbox and start down the hall, “You guys can call me anytime. But if I have customers I won’t be able to come right away.”

Kid’s smirk fell off his face and he gave your back a blank stare as you approached the door.

“Um… well I’ll be going now,” you mumble, quickly reaching for the handle.

“Wait, Y/n,” Heat’s call made you look over your shoulder to see him standing awkwardly in the hallway.

Both Kid and Wire were giving him weird looks behind his back.

“Thanks again,” Heat jerked his arm up in what might have been a wave.

You smile and lift your own hand.

“No problem,” you step out into the hall.

The door quickly closed behind you and you let out a shaky breath before descending the stairs.

 _Man these guys are scary_ , you sigh, _but I guess they aren’t too bad…_

You reach the comfort of your bedroom and tumble ungracefully onto your mattress.

“I just barely broke even today, Gran,” you sigh as you roll over and pull up the covers without even bothering to change into your pyjamas, “I think I’ll have to raise the prices again…”

You blow a goodnight kiss to your shrine before turning out the light.

The To Do list for the next day was running through your mind as you fell asleep and it wasn’t until the morning sun pulled you from your slumber that you realized that there hadn’t been any music that night.


	4. Adjusting

_“Hey, Y/n, can I have a large tea and one of those raspberry tarts?”_

_You nod and quickly spin around to hide the blush coating your cheeks._

_“Of course,” you mumble as you prepare his favourite tea._

_You knew how to make it by heart. After letting the cup steep for two minutes you strain out the large orange pekoe leaves and stir in a spoonful of honey, two sugar cubes, a sprinkle of cinnamon… and an ice cube to cool it down. You pour the tea into a travel mug and place it carefully on the counter, making sure it was a safe distance from his accident prone hands._

_“Here you are, sir,” you close your eyes as you smile, hoping your flush would die down if you didn’t look at him, “And here’s your tart.”_

_“Thanks, Y/n!” the tall blond beams as he takes the treat, “And it’s been a while since I’ve moved in… do you think you could call me by my name?”_

_Your eyes blink open in shock and your face emanates enough heat to bring the tea back to a boil._

_“Oh! Um, yes, of course, sir!” you bow your head, “Ah! I mean-! Sorry… Rocinante.”_

_“Hehehe,” the man chuckles and reaches out to ruffle your hair, “Just Rocy is fine.”_

_You barely swallow your content sigh, noting his fingers pause briefly before pulling away._

_“I’ll see you later then.”_

_When you look up he’s already at the door._

_“Have a good day!” you call your usual parting words, “Come home safe!”_

_Your eyes trailed over the outline of his shoulders, which his officer’s uniform showed off perfectly, and then dropped lower as he left the café. Damn, that ass was a gift to this world._

_“Y/n!”_

_“Ah!” you jump as Gran’s voice snaps in your ear._

_“If you’re done your ogling come help me with the scones.”_

_“Yes, Gran,” you mumble and quickly follow her into the kitchen, head hung low in embarrassment._

_What were you doing gawking at a grown man’s ass?! You shouldn’t be falling for your decade older upstairs neighbour!_

_You bite your lip and nod as you remind yourself of exactly what you are._

_You don’t deserve to even dream of having someone like him…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Your usual alarm went off on Sunday morning, earning a low groan from you as you groped for the switch.

You got ready on autopilot, your brain still struggling to wake up. Your shirt was pulled over your head and you wobbled as your legs were stuffed into sweatpants. Your eyes are still blinking the sleep away when your hands find a broom and a bottle of cleaning spray.

Your feet take you through the café and out into the street. Your arm pulls the next door open and you drag yourself up the stairs towards the apartment.

 _How many years has it been now?_ you vaguely wonder as you fish the key out of your pocket and shove it towards the door knob… Just as it turned and the door was pulled open.

You stand there, blinking in confusion at the tall, muscular man standing over you. You tried to meet his gaze but this was rendered impossible since he was wearing a mask.

“Hello, Y/n…” the man said slowly as his head moved up and down your form.

It takes a few more seconds, but your eyes gradually regain their focus and your features twist into a shocked and embarrassed mess.

“Ah! I- I’m so sorry!” you stumble on nothing and catch yourself against the wall.

Killer stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

“Can I help you?” he asked as his mask tilted towards the broom in your hand.

“Uh,” you stammer as you look down at your oversized t-shirt and sweat pants, _great I look like a slob_ , “N-no I… sorry, I…”

You give up and start fumbling down the stairs.

“Whoa there,” you feel a hand on your shoulder as you topple dangerously sideways, “Is everything alright, Y/n?”

Your cheeks burn and you struggle to raise your eyes.

“I… It’s j-just an old habit,” you curse the way your voice trembles.

Killer removed his hand but then held it hovering before your eyes.

“I see… well, I can’t have you sleepwalking in while I’m away. May I have that spare key?” he wasn’t scolding you, but you still felt like a child under his masked gaze.

The key in question was still clenched in your hand and you shakily reach out.

“Yeah, sure, here, there,” you stumble over the words.

As soon as Killer takes the key you spin around and hurry down the stairs. You almost make it to the safety of the Calico Hen before he calls you back.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Y/n?”

Your shoulders stiffen and you pull your lips up into a smile.

“I’m fine,” you repeat with more conviction.

You look over your shoulder to see him standing on the curb. Killer stared at you for a few long moments, pinning you with his invisible eyes. Then he turned towards the street, his shoulders relaxed and his movements fluid as if this embarrassing conversation had never happened.

“Do you know where the closest bus stop is?” he asks.

You blink at the sudden change in topic.

“Uh, yeah,” you gesture towards the right, “Two blocks that way.”

Killer nods and starts down the street without a backwards glance.

“Have a good day, sir,” you call after him, not really knowing why.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It took until late afternoon for you to feel composed enough to venture out of your shop again. It was the last Sunday of the month, which meant you had to go pay your rent.

As per routine, you spent the morning hopping between serving the few customers who came in and tallying up all your earnings for the month.

An anxious knot formed in your stomach as you beheld the bottom line.

“Damn it,” you mutter as you slam your accounting book closed, “Maybe if I only pay half this month… He let me do that before…”

 _Or maybe I can sell some things…_ You purse your lips as more ideas flit through your head. _I don’t really_ need _my car… I could get by without it. It’s not like I’ve been able to afford gas anyway._

You would do anything to keep the Calico Hen afloat. It was your grandmother’s pride and joy; your sole reason for existing. You would do anything…

You had shortened hours on Sunday’s so you closed the café at 5 and prepared to make the relatively long walk over to your landlord’s house.

He lived in a town house in a nicer neighbourhood to the south of your shop, just on the outskirts of Sabaody Block

You pull up your collar at the stiff breeze and shiver; it was getting colder every day. After a few harsher gusts you pop into a café to order a hot chocolate. You hum contentedly as the liquid slides down your throat, warming your body from the inside. Sometimes it just tasted better when you weren’t the one making it.

The rough brick buildings began to give way to quaint little shops skirted with groomed flower beds. You passed a busker playing his guitar and drop the change you’d received from your drink into the open instrument case. The people walking around wore nicer, more expensive clothes, making you frown down at your loose sweater and old jeans.

You turned down a side street, cut through a dog park, and then emerged onto a quiet residential street lined with white, green-rooved townhouses.

The fourth one down was your landlord’s. He rented out a few buildings around this area of the city and made good money from it. Though you had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t his only source of income.

You walked up his driveway and briefly wondered if he’d let you do yard work for a reduced rent.

He answered the door after your first knock and greeted you with a smile. If you’d seen him on the street, you might have been intimidated by his heavyset body, traditional Japanese garb, and naturally frowning expression. But you knew from experience that this man was the biggest teddy bear ever.

“Hey there, Y/n,” your landlord smiled down at you, showing his slightly pointed teeth, “How’s business?”

“Hi Jinbe,” you return his smile and shrug your bag off your shoulder and unzip it, “Things have been going okay. Here I brought these for you.”

You dig out a small box of scones and hand them over. Jinbe’s smile widened as he inspected the package. You used this time to pull out your cheque book.

“Wahahaha! Thank you,” Jinbe’s large belly jiggled a bit as he laughed, “You know, I had a craving for your baking the other day. How do you always know?”

Your lips twitch into a smirk as you hand over your rent cheque.

“I’ll never reveal my secrets,” you say.

Your landlord took the cheque and gave you a wink.

“I’ll figure it out one of these days,” he chuckled, “I couldn’t get it out of your grandmother, but I’ve got a good feeling about you.”

Your eyes squint closed as you smile.

Jinbe had taken over as the landlord of the building that housed the Calico Hen Café a few years before your grandmother had passed away. Both you and Gran had immediately taken to the jolly man, favouring him over the old landlord. Fisher Tiger hadn’t been a bad landlord per-say, but he was never welcoming and limited his interactions with his tenants to rent days and emergencies only.

Jinbe on the other hand was quite amiable and even popped in every now and then for a casual visit. And he was _much_ more accommodating when it came to negotiating, which had come in handy a few times lately.

Jinbe blinked at the cheque in his hands and then lifted an eyebrow.

“Is this supposed to be for the next three months?” he asked.

You give him a blank stare and shake your head.

“Remember you’re only paying for the one apartment now,” Jinbe smiled and handed you back the cheque, “This is way too much, Y/n,” then he leaned down over you and crossed his arms, “ _Especially_ since you’ve been doing odd jobs lately.”

You wince and rub your cheek guiltily. Jinbe had never liked you doing repairs; he considered it his responsibility. But you never wanted to bother him with such little things.

“How’d you hear about that?” you mutter.

“The man wearing the mask… Killer? He came by earlier to pay and was asking about you,” Jinbe explained.

 _They talked about me?_ You stare up at your landlord, _I hope he didn’t mention what happened this morning..._

Jinbe waved the paper a little to capture your wandering attention.

You take it back and look over the numbers. Then your jaw dropped. He was right! You had once again forgotten to take into account your new neighbours.

 _This… this changes things._ A soft smile lifts your lips as you realize how much money you’ll save because of this removed stress. _I guess I kept blindly hoping for too long_. You sigh and write out a new cheque for the corrected amount.

“And knock off fifty dollars for the repairs. That’s better,” Jinbe nodded as he took your rent, then he gave you a concerned stare, “And how are those guys treating you? I was a bit worried about accepting their offer, but no one else had applied.”

You shrug as you put everything back into your bag.

“They’re a little loud and… boisterous. But they’re nice enough,” you say as you turn around.

The landlord looked doubtful, but he didn’t press, and waved goodbye as you walked back down the driveway.

On your way back home you decided to cut through a local park; it had been a while since you’d seen greenery. You slowed your pace and watched the joggers and dog-walkers go about their business. The flowerbeds were almost bare, but a few late bloomers were still dotting the hedges. A fountain gurgled away in the center round-about, but the refreshing stream only made you shiver at the thought of how cold it must feel.

 _Speaking of cold_ , you lift your hot chocolate to your mouth but a frown pulls at your lips as the lukewarm liquid slides down your throat.

You hurry on through the park and wind your way back into the less than beautiful part of Grand Line City that you called home; ironically termed ‘Paradise of Paradise’ by its residents. Your specific Block was a forgotten backwater called Packers Drift, but its neighbouring Blocks, Water 7 and Sabaody, were much better off.

You were still about ten minutes from your place when you heard a familiar voice speak up from around the corner ahead of you.

“Just go away, please,” you recognized the distinct sad tone.

More voices, these ones unfamiliar, rose in mocking laughter as you approached.

“What? Are you ashamed of your face? I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be seen if I looked like you.”

“Yeah you should just use a mask to hide your ugly mug, like the other guy you hang out with. What a lame bunch of freaks.”

“I asked you to leave,” Heat’s voice held the unmistakable weight of someone tired of dealing with the same old shit.

You round the corner and glimpse the small group. Heat was leaning against the wall just outside of a butcher shop, with his two harassers, each wearing a dark pinstriped suit and matching fedora, looming on either side. Their backs were to the street and Heat hadn’t noticed you yet.

_Are those Capone’s men?_

But that didn’t change what you were about to do.

You lower your eyes to the pavement and pick up your pace. It takes three steps and a sudden stumble to jerk your cup out of your hand. For some unknown reason the lid was not fastened properly and the remaining cold chocolate was launched into the two men’s faces.

You catch yourself and lift your head, putting on your best innocently concerned expression.

“Oh my goodness!” you exclaim as the men cry out and back up, trying to wipe the dark liquid from their eyes, “I swear I’m not usually so clumsy!”

“What the hell?!” one of them growled, flicking droplets to the pavement, “Watch where you’re walking, bitch!”

“Do you know who we are?!” the second man grimaced at his now stained jacket, “You better pay to have this replaced.”

You blink and tilt your head, offering them a pout.

“Sorry, I don’t know you…” you fidget with your jacket cuffs, “I-I don’t have much money.”

The men seemed to abruptly forget the incident as dark grins moved over their faces. One of them stepped forward and reached for your shoulder.

“Well I’m sure we can come to an understanding, sweetheart,” he gave you a sickening smile.

Your pout turned into a nervous frown and you stepped back.

A rustle of movement from behind you briefly drew your attention but you didn’t turn around. A shadow fell over you and your body trembled under a menacing aura that chilled you to your core. Your back was to Heat, but you could tell by the sudden uneasy expressions on the men before you that his appearance must be quite terrifying.

“Um,” the man reaching for you dropped his hand and you could see his Adams-apple bob as he swallowed, “B-but we’ll let it go this time.”

His partner’s knees visibly shook as he took a step back.

“Y-yeah, it’s no problem,” he stammered before spinning on his heels and sprinting away.

The remaining man let out a frightened yelp as a footstep landed on the sidewalk just behind you.

“Geez! You freaks can’t take a joke,” he shouted over his shoulder as he ran after his partner.

You watched them round the corner before slowly turning around.

Heat was leaning against the wall just as you had seen him before. His stance was relaxed; nothing hinted at what he had done to intimidate his and your harassers. You lift an eyebrow but opt to appear oblivious.

“Those guys sure were cranky,” you smirk “I’m glad they changed their mind about me having to repay them.”

Heat’s sad eyes bore into you before he nodded his head. His lips twitched but he didn’t say anything.

“I’ll see you around,” you wave as you carry on down the street.

Once back at The Calico Hen, you tumble onto your bed and lie staring at the ceiling until a smile works its way onto your face.

“With that extra money… I can finally repaint the front!” you hum.

Your eyes slide to the photograph of Gran and you catch the ghost of your face reflected back at you. Your fingers come up to trace lightly over your cheek. Then you reach out and gently lift the police hat to your nose, inhaling the faint scent of cigarettes and… other burnt things. Despite the admittedly horrible smell, your smile widens.

“Maybe things will start to turn around now,” you whisper, “Don’t worry, Gran. The Calico will be looking good as new in no time.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Heat watched you walk down the street, wondering at the fact that you looked not the least bit shaken at the scene you had just caused, and with Capone ‘Gang’ Bege’s men no less. His melancholic gaze followed the bounce of your hair as it swayed with your movements. The sight was oddly soothing and he felt his heart rate coming back down from the brief high it had reached when those men had threatened you.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Kid’s sudden growl made Heat jump.

He turned and saw the redhead scowling at him, but his fists weren't clenched and there was no threat of death in the air. It seemed the meeting had gone well.

“Nothing, Boss,” Heat said as he pushed off the wall.

But Kid kept staring at him.

“What’s with that look? You’re creeping me out,” he snapped.

Heat stiffened and quickly lowered his gaze.

“No reason, sorry Boss,” he muttered.

Kid let out a huff but he dropped the subject and set off up the street.

“Whatever, come on we still need to stop by Scratchmen’s,” he said.

Heat hurried after the redhead, quickly falling into step behind him. But he cast the briefest of glimpses over his shoulder before he rounded the corner. He saw you reach the other end of the block and stop to look into the window of a clothing store. You paused for a few moments, your eyes fixing on a mannequin wearing a violet shirt and dark blue vest. Then you shook your head and quickly vanished around the corner.

Heat returned his attention to Kid as they headed for the record shop a few blocks over.


	5. Breaking the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more of Wire in this chapter. I'm curious to see what people think of how I wrote him. I've seen it done the same way in other fanfics, and I thought it was an interesting idea and ran with it.
> 
> Happy reading!

_You sit on the curb, your feet stuck in a growing puddle, staring down at your splayed hands. Your dull eyes travel over every line, every crease, every wrinkle in your skin. The rain had already soaked through your hair and clothes, but you felt no chill. You felt nothing, really._

_Such dirty hands…_

_You curl your fingers in to shaking fists._

_Such horrible, filthy, unworthy hands._

_“Y/n?”_

_Your head jerks up and you blink the mixture of raindrops and tears out of your eyes._

_“What are you doing out here? What’s wrong?”_

_Of course it was him. You almost want to glare at the man standing before you with his blond hair plastered over his forehead and a drenched cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth._

_Your lips part but no sound comes out. He bends down, kneeling in the puddle without a second thought. His large hands reach out and envelope yours in warmth. You have to actively fight to keep from pushing yourself into his chest._

_No. Stop. You don’t deserve his touch._

_“You’ll catch a cold out here. Let’s get you home.”_

_He pulls you to your feet and your body complies. Any fight you may have put up dies upon hearing his voice. Your heart flutters in its cage and you blink into his gentle eyes. So soft. So reassuring. So much better than you. You shouldn’t even be looking at him._

_A small gasp escapes you and you yank your hand away._

_“Y/n?” the blond’s mouth shifts to a concerned frown._

_Your heart thumps painfully and you turn your face away to hide your blush._

_“Rocy…” you rub you hand across your forehead, brushing your hair from your eyes, “I’m fine. Please don’t bother worrying about me.”_

_You know you shouldn’t feel this way. All things considered, he should hate you._

_He smiles._

_That smile. It kills you every time._

_“I’m sorry, Y/n,” he says, “But I can’t do that.”_

_Your eyes widen and you can’t resist meeting his gentle stare._

_“… Why?” you stammer, “I’m… you’re… why?”_

_Rocy’s smile never faltered as he took your hand again and started leading you down the street._

_“I can’t help but worry when such a pretty face looks so sad,” he says, glancing briefly back to you, “You deserve to be happy, Y/n. I… want you to be happy.”_

_Your jaw drops as you stare at the back of his head and your grip tightens around his fingers._

_You deserve to be happy?_ You _?_

_The thought had never crossed your mind. Yet here was a man who told you so as if it were a fact. A warmth tingles up your arm and envelopes your heart in a hopeful blanket._

_“Rocy?” you mumble, lowering your face to let your hair fall over your eyes._

_“Yes?” the man turns to smile down at you._

_That smile banished the dark clouds above and blew away the rain pelting down. The colour rose in your cheeks and your heart skipped a beat. Your grip tightened around his hand to an almost painful degree._

_“Thank you…” you whisper._

_It was the closest to_ I love you _that you could get right now. It didn’t matter if he didn’t know that. It didn’t matter if he never knew your true feelings._

_But you catch the light pink that dusted his cheeks as he turned back around._

_“It’s no problem, Y/n,” he says, “I’ll always be there for you.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were unlocking the shop one morning when the door to Kid’s apartment opened and Wire, Heat, and Killer stepped out onto the street.

You couldn’t help but notice how sickly Wire and Heat looked. _Did they come down with something?_ you wondered as they glanced your way with hooded eyes and sweaty foreheads.

You gave a small wave, which the two men didn’t return. Instead they turned and shuffled away, heads bowed and shoulders hunched.

You would have pondered this, but your attention was quickly drawn to Killer as the masked man waved and walked over to you.

“Are you open?” he asked in a slightly strained voice.

You nod politely and hold the door open for him. As soon as he entered, you hurried behind the counter and turned to offer him a bright smile.

“Good morning, sir,” you chime, “How may I serve you today?”

Killer paused before slowly walking forward. His mask shifted from side to side as he took in the room around him. He remained silent as he approached. You shifted nervously and moved your clammy hands behind your back.

“You look well rested,” Killer said as he sat down at the bar, “I was wondering if those bags under your eyes were permanent. I’m glad to see they aren’t.”

“Um… thanks?” your cheeks warmed and you averted your gaze.

Killer let out a hum and turned his mask to the list of drinks you’d hung on the wall above.

“I’ll have a medium regular,” he said, searching his jeans for his wallet and pulling out the exact change.

“Coming right up,” you smile as you take his money and set about making his order.

It didn’t take long and soon you placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of the masked man. There was a beat of silence in which no one moved. You frowned and then held up a finger.

“Hang on,” you rifled through the drawers under the counter until you found what you were looking for.

You pulled out a straw and plopped it into the mug.

“There you go, sir,” you push the coffee closer to him, “Please enjoy.”

Killer sat staring at you, at least that’s what you assumed, for a few seconds before his shoulders relaxed.

“Thank you,” Killer said gruffly as he took the coffee, “You don’t have to be so nervous, you know.”

You freeze and stare guiltily at the ground.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, “But in my defense you guys are pretty scary.”

“Us? Or just Kid?” Killer asked as he inserted the straw through a hole in his mask.

You busy yourself with rearranging today’s biscuits.

“All of you… mostly Kid,” you mumble.

“Hmm,” Killer slurped at his coffee and silence fell in the shop.

You tried to go about your morning routine as usual. You hung the day’s menu in the window and propped the street sign up on the sidewalk. Then you filled one of the picnic tables with books and scribbled out a new sign that said they were three for one dollar since your last one had been destroyed in that downpour.

When you re-entered the café Killer was still at the bar. He swallowed the last of the coffee as you shuffled back behind the counter.

“That was way better than anything we can make,” Killer cleared his throat, “Coffee always helps with my hangovers.”

You blink.

“You’re hungover?” you lift an eyebrow at him.

“You can’t tell?” he returned.

You shake your head, but now that you were paying attention you could see how pale and clammy his skin looked.

“You should have told me,” you frown, “I have a cure. Works or your money back.”

Killer’s head tilted slightly to the side.

“How much is that?” he asked.

You smile and shake your head, recalling your recent windfall.

“It’s on the house,” you hum as you make your way back into the kitchen.

You quickly put the special milkshake together and bring it back out to the masked man, placing another straw in the chocolatey liquid as you hand it over.

“What do you think?” you asked as you watch him take his first sip, “It’s Gran’s special recipe.”

Killer paused and you heard the smack of lips from behind the mask.

“It’s not coming back up,” he stated before taking another sip that drained half the cup in one go.

“Well that’s a good sign,” you smile just as a ding sounds from the back room, “Oh! Please excuse me, I’ve got cookies in the oven.”

Killer nodded, finished the rest of his drink, and stood up.

“And I’ve got to get to work,” he tapped the counter gently, “Thanks for the pick-me-up. I might be stopping in here more often.”

“You guys are always welcome,” you smile as you head for the kitchen door, “Even the scary ones.”

Killer waved as he moved towards the exit.

“See you later, Y/n,” he called.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, two tall silhouettes were outlined against the bright morning sun when you went to open the door.

You blinked at Heat and Wire as they teetered on the sidewalk. They looked wretched; eyes bloodshot, skin a pale green colour, and gaze unfocused and wandering.

 _Just how much did they drink last night?_ you wondered, but kept your expression soft.

You motion for them to come in and close the door gently behind them, flipping the sign to ‘Closed’ as they shuffle to the bar and sit down heavily. Heat rested his head on his hands while Wire slumped right down onto the counter. You pulled the drapes closed and then set about preparing your best hangover cure as quietly as you could.

“Here,” you whisper softly and set down two cups, “Let me know if you need another one.”

You were greeted with grateful nods as the two men took their first sips.

It was easier to go about your routine this time. Your menacing neighbours were much less scary when they were at the mercy of the morning after.

The quiet atmosphere was only broken by the clinking of their cups as they picked them up and set them down again. But by the time you returned behind the counter, the sickly expression had almost left their faces and they were no longer hunched over.

“Better?” you hum.

Both men gave you earnest nods.

“Thanks, Y/n. Killer was right, it does work like magic,” Heat’s sad tone was still hushed, “We’ll be able to work properly today.”

You smile as you take the dirty cups.

“Where do you guys work?” you ask.

They exchanged a quick glance before Heat answered.

“There’s a mechanic shop a few blocks over,” he said, “We all work there.”

Your eyes brighten and you smile.

“Mechanics!” you gasp, “That’s great! I’m terrible with cars and mine’s been making weird noises for months.”

Wire’s lips twitched up and he gave Heat a sidelong glance. You followed his gaze and saw the blue haired man staring at you with wide eyes.

“Uh, are you okay?” you ask nervously, “Do I need to get you a bucket?”

“What?” Heat stammered, “No… I… I feel fine…”

You lifted a skeptical eyebrow and were about to reply when Wire suddenly waved for your attention. You watched as he withdrew a pad of paper and wrote onto it in incredibly neat script.

**You can do plumbing and electrical work but not mechanics?**

Your cheeks flush slightly and you shake your head, wondering why he had written the question.

“It’s all Greek to me,” you admit, “I could never figure out how all the moving parts fit together. Just give me things that stay still.”

Wire’s eyebrows rose and he put the pad down on the counter before performing sign language to Heat.

 _He can’t speak?_ You guess, watching his hands in awe. Wire’s fingers danced as they gestured and bent with astounding grace.

“Yeah I guess we could,” Heat nodded.

Then he glanced back at you.

“Could… could I have one of those drinks for Master Kid?” he asked.

You nod and leave them to prepare the order, putting it in a plastic travel mug instead of a cup so the chances of you getting it back in one piece were higher.

“Here you go,” you smile as you set it down, “Um… I do want the mug back.”

Heat lifted an arm to scratch the back of his neck.

“I’ll try my best,” he gave you an anxious frown.

A clinking sound drew your attention and you looked over to see Wire putting some coins on the counter and holding up a piece of paper.

**Can I have a large, two cream, two sugar?**

“Of course, sir,” you smile, slipping seamlessly into your professional mode.

You take the money before turning your back to prepare the coffee.

“Would you like anything, Heat?” you ask without turning around.

“Hum… no thank you,” he says in his melancholic tone.

You whip up Wire’s coffee and place it before him.

“Enjoy,” you smile, “Now please excuse me, I have to prepare today’s soup.”

You bowed and took your leave, retreating to the kitchen to cook. When you had the cream of broccoli simmering nicely, you ladled some into a medium sized holding jar and carried it out of the kitchen. You nudged the door open to find the two men just getting up to leave.

As they made their way towards the door you caught Wire eyeing the stacks of books.

“You guys are welcome to stay,” you remind them as you put the jar down on the counter, “I don’t kick out loiterers.”

Heat reached for the door as they both glanced back at you.

“It’s probably best if we don’t… loiter,” he muttered.

Wire nodded his head in agreement and then they left.

You watched them walking until they disappeared from the view your windows offered and then listened as the door beside your shop banged open and they tramped up the stairs.

“That went pretty well,” you go over and switch the sign back to ‘Open’, “Hopefully Kid likes the drink as much as the others seem to.”

You still weren’t sure where you stood with that man…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And you remained unsure of what Kid thought of you for the next few weeks. You only saw the redhead once in that time, when he stuck his head into your shop to growl that he had more important things to do that look at your stupid little car.

It hadn’t worried you too much, since your vehicle still ran alright. And if it had rattled for the last six months, it could rattle for the next six for all you care. You only used it for emergencies anyway, gas was just too expensive.

But it was a little discouraging that Kid was so unapproachable.

Killer, Heat, and Wire began stopping by on their way to work for a coffee, or sometimes a muffin or bagel. And your milkshakes were always sought out after a night of partying. But they never stayed long enough to have a proper conversation.

It felt odd to you; having upstairs neighbours that you didn’t make dinner for, not going up to have tea with them, not joking with them when they popped in during their time off…

You tried to banish these thoughts, but you couldn’t help comparing them to the previous upstairs tenant.

You still missed Rocy… so much.

You were used to the hole in your heart aching every now and then, but lately it had become an almost constant source of pain as you were repeatedly reminded that it was no longer the clumsy blond who was living above you.

You began to enjoy your weekly shopping trips much more, using them as an excuse to get away from your apartment. You even started going to another, farther, grocery store in order to prolong the trip as much as possible.

It was working too…

But one day, a little over a month after Kid and his friends moved in, these peaceful outings became the greatest source of pain of all.

You had just paid for your groceries and were slowly making your way through the automatic doors when you saw him.

The world jerked to a stop and then started to move in slow motion. Leaves waltzed through the air, spotting the background with splashes of yellow and orange as the wind picked up.

Your stomach flipped and your heart stuttered in your chest as a tall man sauntered by on the sidewalk in front of you. His blond hair waved in the brisk fall breeze and the tang of cigarette smoke hung in the air.

“You-!” your voice choked out of your throat.

The man came to a stop and turned his face slightly towards you. You were met with your reflection staring out from the lens of the curved pink glasses he wore. You were pale as a sheet and looked like you were about to faint.

“Pardon?” the man frowned at you, “Were you speaking to me?”

Time sped up again. The cold wind slapped your cheeks.

You blinked. Wait… the voice was wrong. You looked him over again and felt your heartbeat slow down. He held himself too upright, his clothes were too expensive, his features were too tight, and those glasses…

“Is there something wrong, Young Master?” a female voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you saw a black haired woman step out from the man’s other side, a cigarette dangling from her frowning lips.

“I-,” you gulped to wet your dry throat, “I’m sorry, please forgive my outburst.” You bowed your head, “I thought you were someone else.”

You straightened and saw the man’s frown flip into a smile.

“Fufufu,” he chuckled, “It’s no problem…” he fell silent as he looked down at you, then he shook his head, “Come on, Baby 5. We’re going to be late.”

The woman scowled at you as the pair walked away, leaving you staring after them until they rounded the next corner.

…

…

…

You didn’t remember how you got home. You just blinked and suddenly you were standing outside the door to The Calico Hen Café, arms hanging uselessly at your sides and grocery bags spilling over the pavement at your feet.

You frown and lift your hands, staring blankly at your fingers as they clenched and relaxed. You couldn’t even feel them…

Memories swam through your mind’s eye, leaving you helpless against their emotional onslaught. Your abdomen started to ache and you lowered a hand to massage your stomach.

“Oi.”

You heard a familiar growl and tilted your face slightly to see Eustass Kid standing at the doorway to his apartment.

You vaguely noticed the bruises on his hands and the splatter of blood on his jacket.

When your eyes met, his widened slightly and he froze with his key hovering over the newly installed lock on their door.

“What’s your deal?” the hint of non-aggression in his voice was enough to snap you out of your daze.

“Huh?” you blinked slowly and shook your head, trying to gather your thoughts, “N-nothing, just bringing in the groceries.”

Kid’s eyes dropped to the bags scattered at your feet.

“Uh huh,” he gave a doubtful grunt.

Then he abruptly turned and began picking up your spilled produce. You watched him in disbelief.

“Metro?” he asked, noticing the logo on the bags, “Isn’t the Independent way closer?”

You stared at him as he picked up all your groceries with one fist and threw them over his shoulder.

“Um… yeah, it is,” you mumble.

Kid stared down at you and a frown quickly pulled at his lips.

“Well aren’t you going in?” he snapped.

You jumped at his angry tone and fumbled with your keys, finally getting them into the lock and opening the door. You expected Kid to put the bags down on the nearest table, but he followed you through the shop and into the kitchen.

“Uh… here’s good,” you mumble and gesture vaguely towards the counter, “Thanks...”

Kid grunted and set the bags down before immediately turning and marching out. To your surprise, you find yourself following him back to the door.

“Hey, um…” you whispered, but he somehow heard you and stopped on the threshold, his head turning slightly in your direction, “Would you mind… blasting your music tonight?”

Kid’s amber eyes bore into yours for a brief moment before he scoffed and slammed the door behind him.

_Was worth a shot…_

You slowly made your way back to the kitchen and put away your groceries in heavy silence.

But as you closed the fridge, the muffled beats of a rage filled ballad began thumping down from above.

You wandered into your bedroom and slowly changed into your pyjamas and lay down. Your hand blindly groped for the hat sitting on your bed-stand and you clenched it to your chest. You stared up at the ceiling tiles for what felt like hours. Then the music got turned up louder until the vibrations could be felt coming through the walls. Something snapped inside your chest and you rolled over to sob loudly into your pillow, letting your anguish pour into the fabric, getting lost in the noise until you had exhausted yourself into a dreamless sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The man walked quickly down the empty corridor. His dark pink, heeled shoes clicked against the marbled floor as he took a left turn, and then a right, slowing his pace as he drew up to a solitary door in dead end hall.

He took out a key ring and unlocked the door, entering into a room filled to bursting with dusty filing cabinets. But the man knew exactly which one he needed. He strode to the desired cabinet and pulled the top drawer open, flicking through the folders inside until he pulled out a rather thin one.

“L/n Y/n,” he muttered as he read the title.

Flipping the folder open, a frown darkened his features as he scanned the contents.

“I knew she looked familiar,” the frown on the man’s face grew until it could be considered quite frightening, “So you’re still in that stupid little shop, Miss L/n? You’d think all those bad memories would be suffocating.”

His curiosity sated, the man returned the folder and left the room. He emerged back into the hall just as another man walked by.

“Ah, there you are, Doffy,” the tall, angular man drawled, “Trebol has news for us. I think it’s about Kaido’s new order.”

“Let’s hope its bad news,” the blond’s grimace never faltered as he walked on by.

He was in a terrible mood, and he wanted to kill someone.


	6. Taking A Step

_“I’m just not feeling up to anything today,” you mumble, picking up some scattered books and putting them back on the shelves._

_“It’ll be good for you then,” Rocy said, stretching his legs out as he leaned back in an armchair, “You need a distraction from work. You’re always working.”_

_You roll your eyes at the book in your hands before sliding it into an empty space. It was true that all you did was work. But work was all you had, and all you wanted. Gran couldn’t do it by herself._

_“Sorry, Rocy,” you sigh._

_A thud from above you draws your eyes upwards and you see an arm resting against the shelf over your head. You turn to find the tall blond leaning over you, bending down to your level._

_A flush immediately covers your cheeks and you drop your gaze._

_Rocy watched you fidget for a few moments. Then he reached down and scooped you up._

_“Wha!” you yelp in surprise and your arms instinctively wrap around his neck._

_“Hehe, that’s more like it,” he chuckles and you feel his arms secure around your body, “That gloomy face didn’t look good on you.” He spun around and strode towards the door._

_Your cheeks burn but you can’t help the smile tugging at you lips._

_“W-what are you doing, Rocy?” you mumble, “I can walk by myself.”_

_The blond clears his throat as he shoulders the door open and steps out into the clear summer night. You blink and narrow your eyes at him. Was he blushing? No, there was no way._

_“I… I refuse to take no for an answer,” he stated._

_You give the side of his face a blank stare._

_“But that_ was _my answer,” you deadpan, “I just don’t have the energy to help you fix the bathroom. And, no offense, but you’re probably going to drop- Aah!”_

_You’re suddenly catapulted into a street-side flower bed as Rocy trips over his own shoelace and crashes to the pavement. The peonies cushioned your fall and loosed a cloud of heady perfume into the night air. With a resigned sigh, you pick yourself up and trudge over to the man sprawled over the sidewalk._

_“Are you alright?” you can’t help but smile as you bend down and offer your hand._

_Rocy hesitates before reaching up and taking your hand. But instead of letting you pull him up, he yanked you down onto his chest. Large arms closed around you and enveloped you in the most comforting embrace you’d ever known._

_“Even though you were in such a bad mood, you still smiled for me,” your face is pushed in his insanely sculpted chest and you feel his voice more than you hear it, “Y/n… will you come to see a movie with me this Saturday?”_

_You freeze. Your brain can’t comprehend what you’d just heard. It takes a few long seconds before you can gather the courage to raise your head._

_Rocy was watching you with an anxious frown. Your heart squeezed in your chest and you slowly blinked at him._

_“Did… did you just ask me out?” you stammer, feeling his muscles tense under you._

_You’ve got to be dreaming. This would never happen in real life. This… was this really happening?_

_Rocy’s cheeks flushed a bright red and he jerked his head to the side._

_“Y-yeah, I suppose it sounded like that,” he cleared his throat before glancing back to you, “I-I’m sorry. It must be creepy having such an old guy ask you out. Just forget I said anythi-“_

_“Yes.”_

_His eyes grow so wide that you can see yourself beaming back at you from his irises. You stare at your own face. You can’t remember the last time you’d smiled like this. Something warm and hopeful bubbled up in your stomach._

_“Yes! Rocy!” you lunge out and curl your arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life. You were afraid he was going to disappear, like he always did in your dreams._

_But he didn’t. Not this time._

_The moon shone down on the two of you as you lay there on the sidewalk. And you had never been happier._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time you crawled out of bed, you had gotten a hold of your rampaging emotions.

 _How could I have been such a mess yesterday?_ You groan as you brush your teeth and put on your apron, _I just saw a man who looked like him, for god’s sake!_

You distracted yourself by making a breakfast wrap and sitting out by the windows to watch what you could of the sunrise. As the beautiful bright orange peeked through a small gap in the buildings across the street, you heard the telltale thumping steps down the stairs behind your wall.

The door opened and Heat and Kid stepped out onto the street. You meet the blue haired man’s gaze as he glanced towards the café. A polite smile lifts your lips and you wave. Heat hesitates before starting towards your shop. Kid frowns after his friend but then, to your great surprise, he follows. Kid had never come in for breakfast.

“Good morning, Y/n,” Heat greeted you as you unlocked the door.

“Same to you, sir,” you smile and bow your head.

Kid stomps through next but stops on the threshold, sniffing the air.

Your eyebrow lifts and you look around nervously.

“Does something smell bad?” you asked.

“What?” Kid snapped, “No. I’m hungry.”

You blink as he glares down at you.

“Okay, well I haven’t made today’s menu yet…” you stammer, “But I can make you a breakfast wrap?”

Kid rolled his eyes and stomped over to the bar, where Heat had already sat down.

“Whatever,” he grunted.

You scowl at his back but quickly put on your hostess attitude and hurry to make his food and prepare Heat’s usual caffè mocha and bagel. Poppy seed with plain cream cheese, toasted.

“Here you are, sirs,” you smiled brightly as you placed their breakfast on the counter.

Kid scowled at his plate before grabbing the wrap and wolfing it down in three bites.

Your eyes widen and flick over to Heat, who just shrugs at you before focusing on his bagel.

“Do- do you want another one?” you ask tentatively as Kid licked his lips and grinned.

“Make it two, princess,” he leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head.

The shock of seeing him smile without snark stifles your retort and you quickly go back to the kitchen. You frown as you put the two requested wraps on a plate and scribble eggs onto your grocery list as you hurry by.

“Please enjoy,” you say as you place them before Kid.

Once again he wolfed down the food at incredible speed, smacking his lips as he swallowed his last bite.

“You sure can eat,” you stare, “If you keep up that pace I’ll have to send you out for more ingredients.”

Kid’s extremely thin eyebrows lift as he sneered at you.

“Oh?” he mocks, “So the princess thinks she can order me around? Maybe I should make some things clear to you.”

You blink as he cracks his knuckles.

Heat’s brow furrowed and he nudged Kid with his elbow.

“Boss…” the blue haired man mumbled.

Kid scowled and abruptly stood up.

“I was joking,” he snapped, digging out his wallet and throwing some money onto the table, “Come on, Heat. We’ve got to get to the shop.”

You blink as the melancholic man quickly swallowed the rest of his coffee and pushed his dishes away. They silently made for the door as your eyes fell to the money and widened.

“This is way too mu-!” your gasp was cut off as Kid growled.

“You take what I give you!” the redhead snapped without turning around.

You stared helplessly after him. Heat gave you a sympathetic wave before he too disappeared down the street.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“This area was a nice burgundy red,” you point at the wall outside your café, “And the framing around the door and windows was a dark brown, but can you make it black? And above the door there was a white, black and brown spotted hen sitting on a nest. Here’s a picture from when it was new.”

The painter nodded and wrote down your words.

“I think I can do that,” she said, tapping her pen on her clipboard, “Are you going to stay open?”

You frown slightly as you return the picture to your pocket.

“How long would it take you?” you ask.

The surprisingly young girl rubbed her hand thoughtfully over her chin before adjusting the yellow sunhat on her head.

“If you close and I’m not interrupted, I could do it all in two days,” she nods, “If you stay open, then… probably a week.”

You frown. Two days was a lot of money lost… but a week of inconvenience customers could be detrimental.

“I’ll close,” you decide, “I want this done as quickly as possible.”

The painter smiled and turned to unload her van.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she chuckled, “Looks like the weather’s going to be perfect too!”

You smile and leave her and her tall, sallow partner with oddly styled hair to their work, quickly bringing in the street sign and closing up the Calico Hen.

 _Two days huh_ … you ponder what to do with this unexpected free time.

You hadn’t had any time to yourself in… years? You weren’t really sure.

You cleaned up around the shop before retreating into your room. A smile tugged at your lips as you saw the large pile of unread books beside your bed.

“Perfect.”

**~~**

But after an entire day and a half spent sprawled over your bed with your nose stuck between pages, you began to desire movement.

You grabbed your coat, filled a thermos with tea, and ducked out under the scaffolding set up outside your door.

After giving the painters a wave, you meander down the street, window shopping at the clothing and knick-knack stores scattered among the closed up buildings. You let your mind wander and allowed your feet to carry you where they wanted. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when you looked up to find yourself standing in front of a particular bench on a particular hill that overlooked the lower part of Grand Line City.

 _How did I get here so fast?_ This place was at least an hour’s walk from your shop and you knew you hadn’t taken the direct route. _What time is it?_

You stared longingly at the nondescript bench, eyes roving over the peeling green paint and rusting metal arm rests. The slats of wood making up the seat were worn into a W shape from years of use and improper care. It was old and falling apart … and the most comfortable looking bench in this whole city.

You and Gran had often come here to watch the summer sunsets, ice-cream cones in hand and bearing a portable radio that blasted out the latest hits. From this vantage point, she would teach you about the different districts that made up the enormous sprawling metropolis that was the Grand Line. You had Gran to thank for your extensive knowledge of your city’s layout, which had come in handy too many times to count.

You slowly approach the bench and sit down, taking in the distant conglomeration of skyscrapers and office buildings that made up the New World district. You only ever knew this loud, overpopulated scene, but Gran had said that in her day there’d been an uninterrupted view right down to the harbour. A constant promise of new riches and higher influences kept drawing people in, and now the New World district was the most dangerous and the most important part of Grand Line City. The growth of this section of town was the reason your Paradise was suffering.

You frowned and turned your gaze off to the west, over the gap of rural settlements dubbed the ‘Calm Belt’, to where you could just barely make out the eerily monotonous rooves of the suburban West Blue on the horizon. Three more mainly residential towns surrounded Grand Line City, appropriately named for the cardinal directions they were located at (for the most part anyway; I mean, the South Blue wasn’t exactly south since the harbour took up that space. But it was close enough).

You let out a sigh and sink lower onto the bench. The sun was already hugging the horizon and you closed your eyes against the rays shining directly into your face.

A far-off ship’s horn blew out a signal of arrival and you smiled softly into your coat collar. When you were little, you’d wanted to get an apartment right down on the waterfront so you could see the ships come and go and watch the sunset from the shore every night.

But things had changed.

Now you wanted nothing more than the continued existence of the Calico Hen. Your grandmother’s pride and joy and your only remaining link to your few happy memories.

“Well that and this bench, I suppose,” you mumble as you pour some tea into the lid of the thermos and take a sip.

A cold breeze washes over you, sneaking down the back of your jacket and causing you to shiver. You pull up your hood and settle in to watch the miniature traffic move on the far away streets below you.

 _I should have brought a book with me_ , you let out a grumpy sigh.

After a while you notice an increase in the amount of tiny people walking around down there. You blink and check your watch.

“How the hell is it 6 o’clock already?!” you groan. You were really losing track of time…

Still, you didn’t budge from the bench. With your vision tunneled by your hood, you could pretend that Gran was sitting beside you, out of sight but still there.

_“See that green space? That’s Zou Park. They have the best petting zoo. I’ll take you there this summer. And over there is the Dressrosa Tower. I hear that they’re trying to partner with Baroque Works. I hope that brings more business back our way. Oh and over there is Wholecake Factory and Totoland Resort. That’s where we’re going this Friday. The Charlottes are putting on a festive Tea Party…”_

You could hear her voice chattering away in your ear. Gran always knew the best gossip; her friend ran a bar in Sabaody and always had information to share.

_“I heard there are some big players moving into our area, so you’ve got to be careful when you’re out and about, honey. If you see gangs of thugs, just turn around and take the long way home. I don’t want you mixed up with people like them. I don’t know what I would do if you got taken away from me. I love you too much.”_

Had she already suspected that you were drifting back then? You, the ungrateful, thoughtless, selfish, granddaughter. You had broken her heart not long after she’d said those words.

“I love you too, Gran,” you whispered, gently wiping tears from your eyes.

You didn’t want to let this feeling go, but the world had decided that you’d wallowed in enough memories for the day.

“We already asked the Monk, but he has his own plans,” a faint voice filtered into your ears.

You blink and focus on the sounds of people walking up the street behind you. There was a pause in which no one answered.

“No, Killer went to talk to Bonney a while ago and she just threw her plate at him,” the same voice spoke.

You frown as you listen to the two sets of footsteps approaching. You recognized Heat’s voice, but who was he talking too?

“Hehe, I’d love to see Kid trying to work with that damn surgeon,” the rough chuckle sounded loud as Heat and whoever else walked by right behind you, “I wonder how many casualties there would be.”

There was another pause before Heat chuckled again.

“No way. I bet all lackies dead… with you and Killer covered in blood, and Kid’s arm stuck through the wall,” he said.

You shiver at the morbid scene you just pictured.

As the two people moved on, you shifted and peeked out from under your hood to see Heat’s companion was, in fact, Wire. The tall man had the hood of his sweater pulled up and his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to protect against the cold, but his legs were still only clad in fishnets and his hands were bare as they danced in the air before him.

Your eyes widened as you watched him sign to Heat. The blue haired man shook his head, causing his long locks to dance around his bare shoulders. Despite it being early November, he still only wore that corset. _How the hell are they not freezing!?_

“Yeah, probably,” he let out a sigh, “I can’t help where the fire goes after though.”

You cock an eyebrow at his words, but the pair were soon out of earshot. You didn’t know what they were talking about and you didn’t want to know. You had been successful in ignoring the darker goings on in your city these past few years and you weren’t about to dip your toes in those waters again if you could help it.

You let out a sigh and push off the bench. The sun had now set and the grey dusk would soon turn to darkness. _I guess I should get going_ , you stretch your arms up with a groan.

Keeping your hood up, you trail after your neighbours as they made their way back towards their apartment.

Your thoughts were still on the bench and the memories attached to it, so you didn’t notice when the two figures ahead of you suddenly ducked into an alley. You were watching the sidewalk pass by under you when a huge fist curled around your collar. You let out a surprised yelp and your arm reflexively lunged out and smacked into something solid. Whoever had grabbed you loosened their grip but it wasn’t enough for you to jerk free. You were slammed back into a wall, jolting a pained cry from your throat.

“W-What the hell!?” you gasp, struggling to catch your breath as something cold was pressed against your cheek.

“Y/n?!” Heat’s voice exclaimed.

You blink as you stare into Wire’s face. His grey eyes widened and he quickly lowered something away from you. You tried to follow it but he moved to fast.

“What are you doing out here?” Heat leaned down as Wire stepped away, letting you stagger back onto your feet.

You press a hand to your chest in an attempt to still your frantic heartbeat.

“I was just out for a walk!” you exclaim, “Do you always grab people off the street and scare them half to death!?”

Heat looked you up and down and visibly relaxed when he determined you weren’t injured.

“I’d rather not answer that,” he sighed.

You cock an eyebrow at him but then turn your glare to Wire. The tall man gave you an apologetic smile and rubbed his arm. You wondered if that was where you’d hit him.

“Well I’ll keep an eye out from now on,” you grumble as you readjust your jacket, “Now that there are six foot giant men lurking around.”

“You should be careful anyway,” Heat frowned, “This isn’t an area where a woman should be walking alone at night.”

Wire nodded, his gaze becoming stern.

You simply shrug.

“I can handle myself. I’ve been doing it my whole life,” you mutter, pushing your hood down and letting your hair tumble around your cheeks, “It’s going to take more than you guys to scare me off the streets.”

They exchange a glance and Heat lets out a sigh.

“Why don’t we get back,” he gestures to the end of the alley.

You nod and head out, only to stumble a bit on your shaky legs. _Man, I’m not used to adrenaline anymore_ , you frown. Wire catches your arm to keep you steady and you lower your face in the hopes that he didn’t catch the flush on your cheeks.

“Thanks,” you mumble as you regain your footing, “… sorry for hitting you.”

You flick your eyes up to see Wire’s fingers twisting through the air before you.

“He says it’s alright, he deserved it. Also, you pack a punch,” Heat translated.

You blink before a smirk tugs at your lips.

“True,” you say.

Heat and Wire took up position on either side of you as you walk the last few blocks to the apartment. You couldn’t help but be comforted by their presence, even though it was their fault that your heart was hammering against your ribcage. When you finally reach their door you pause.

“You guys want to c-come in for a drink?” your voice shakes despite your best efforts and the heat on your cheeks grows ten-fold.

Thankfully, Wire shook his head and took out his paper and pen.

**We need to talk with Kid. Goodnight Y/n.**

You nod and wave.

“Goodnight then,” you quickly duck under the painting scaffolding, briefly noting that the shopfront was done, and locked the door behind you.

You may not be scared off the streets, but that didn’t mean you weren’t scared at all.

“Man, they can be terrifying,” you pant slightly as you shrug off your coat and move to the bathroom, “Still nice though…”

They clearly didn’t want to hurt you, and you were determined to keep it that way.

After washing your face and changing into some comfy pyjamas, you picked up your photo of Gran and snuggled under the covers.

“I went to visit our bench today,” you whispered to the picture, “The view hasn’t changed…” you reach out and trace her outline through the glass, “… but I think I have… I’m trying my best, Gran… but I don’t know if it will be enough…”

Her smile warmed your hesitating heart and you clutched the frame to your chest as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little cameo from a certain pair of Baroque Works agents in here. Did you catch it? :P


	7. An Old Friend

_You shift in your seat, eyes fixed out the window and fingers drumming along the tabletop._

_“It’s late, Y/n. He’s not coming tonight.”_

_You frown but refuse to abandon your watch._

_“He said it’d be three weeks,” you pout, “It’s been three weeks.”_

_You hear a grunt and then the clink of dishes being put away. You really should be helping Gran clean up, but you’d already done your chores and now you just wanted Rocy to come home._

_You lean forward as someone passes by the café. But it isn’t your boyfriend and you slump back with an audible sigh._

_“I’ll admit that he does seem to be good for you,” Gran muttered from behind the counter, “I haven’t seen you this… normal… in quite some time.”_

_You shrug, keeping your expectant gaze on the window._

_“I haven’t felt ‘normal’ in a long time,” you mumble, “But Rocy… he makes me feel like a girl again.”_

_“You **are** a girl,” Gran huffs and slams the cupboards closed, “You’ve just had your childhood stolen by those fucking bast-“_

_“He’s here!” you gasp and leap out of you chair._

_The elderly woman behind the counter watches you disappear out the door in the blink of an eye. Her gaze follows you as you sprint towards the tall blond man approaching up the street. You leap into his arms and he whirls you around. Both of you were smiling and laughing._

_“Well… if one cop can undo what that piss-ass government did to my girl… I suppose I can let them be happy.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You expected a visit the next day. Nevertheless, your cheeks still flushed with embarrassment when the bells jingled and Heat and Wire entered your café.

You snapped your thick book closed and tucked it out of sight under the counter, not wanting them to see what you were studying.

“We’re sorry about yesterday, Y/n,” Heat hung back by the door, “How are you doing?”

Wire nodded from over his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m alright,” you lowered your face and cleared your throat, “The usual?”

“No thanks,” Heat said, “We’re in a hurry today.”

You look up in surprise. Did they just come in to see how you were doing?

“Oh, okay,” you said, “Have a good day.”

Heat paused on the threshold as he headed back out. Wire gave you a wave, but his eyes were curiously watching the blue haired man.

“You too,” Heat’s melancholic face grew a tad brighter before he turned and left.

You remained staring at the window for a while, wondering at the strange fluttering in your stomach. But then the bells jingled again and snapped you out of your daze.

“I see you still have the best selection on this side of town,” a low female voice brought a bright smile to your face.

“Robin!” you shout and hurry out from behind the counter, wrapping your arms around the dark haired woman and burying your face in her chic fall coat, “It’s been so long! How are you?”

“Fufufu, I’m doing quite well, thank you,” Robin pat your head as you stepped back, “Did you get the front repainted? It looks lovely. And you seem to be feeling better, I see.”

You nod and lead the way back to the bar.

“I only got it finished yesterday. Things have been improving lately,” you say as you prepare a large black coffee, “How long has it been since you visited? You must be starved for a good book!”

You set the mug down before the woman. She smiled as she glanced back at the well-stocked shelves.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll have the time for light reading for a while,” her blue eyes focused back on you as she took a sip, “Mmm, you remembered how I like it.”

“Of course,” you scoff lightly, “So work’s going well then?”

Robin savoured her coffee before nodding.

“I quit my old job,” she said, “That’s why I haven’t been by in a while. It’s proving quite the challenge to adjust to my new position.”

Your eyes widen and you lean down on the counter, eager to hear more.

“But I thought you had a really good gig at Baroque Works,” you tilt you head to the side, “What’s this new job?”

Robin let out a hum and rested her chin on her palm.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear, it was all over the news,” she mused, running her finger around the rim of her mug, “There was corruption to the highest degree among the top CEO’s. I was lucky to get out before the scandal broke.”

Your eyes widened and you let out a gasp.

“No way! I stopped watching the news years ago. Too depressing.”

Robin nodded and gave you a quick smirk.

“I’m working as a secretary for a local company now,” she said, “Straw Hat Movers. It’s pretty small, but the hours and pay are good.”

“A moving company needs a secretary?” you hum.

“Yes, I was surprised at how unorganized they were,” Robin smiled as she enjoyed her coffee, “I’ll try and visit more often but things are never calm with that boy...”

You quirk an eyebrow but are suddenly struck by a thought and your eyes widened.

“Oh! Hang on!” you push off the counter and hurry back into your room, searching through your private bookshelf, “Come on I know it was here somewhere. Aha!”

Your eyes catch on the strange symbols etched into the slate grey spine. You grab the large volume and hurry back out to the front, slamming the book down before Robin.

“I found this a few months ago and knew I had to give it to you,” a smug grin lifted your lips as you see the woman’s jaw drop, “Consider this an early birthday present.”

“Y/n!” Robin’s hands fluttered over the book’s cover as if she were scared to touch it, “There were only thirty of these ever printed!”

You nod proudly and cross your arms over your chest.

“Found it in one of Gran's old boxes,” you hum, "I finally got around to going through them..."

“I see,” Robin gently lifted the cover and began to peruse the index. Then she raised her serious gaze to you, “This is pretty sensitive information. Do you know where your grandmother got it?”

You shrug.

“No idea,” you mumble, “I don’t think she could read it, though. You’re the only person I know who can.”

A frown ghosted over Robin’s lips as she closed the book and carefully put it into her bag.

“Thank you for thinking of me,” the older woman said, “How much do I owe you?”

You wave your hand dismissively.

“I told you it’s a present,” you scoff.

Robin’s eyes widened.

“Thank you, Y/n,” she said “And this is for the coffee,” she pressed some coins into your hand.

“Thank you too,” you smile and put the money into the register.

When you turned back you found Robin giving you a soft smile.

“What?” you shift self-consciously.

“You really do look better,” the woman said, “It’s good to see you moving on.”

Your smile faltered, but only for a second.

“I got new neighbours,” you awkwardly clear your throat, “It took a while but I think they’re warming up to me… well, most of them.”

“Oh?” Robin cocked an eyebrow, “Neighbours, plural? A family?”

You shake your head.

“No, I think they’re just four friends who need to split rent. Actually two of them were just-“

A sudden melodious tune cut you off.

“Oh!” Robin dug out her phone and checked the caller id, “I have to take this.”

You nod and excuse yourself to the kitchen to give her some privacy. But you’d only just begun to make a batch of cookies when Robin knocked on the kitchen door.

“That was work,” she called, “Sorry, Y/n. I have to go.”

“No problem!” you wipe your hands and hurry to give your friend another hug, “It was great seeing you. Don’t be a stranger.”

Robin promised to visit again soon before waving goodbye and hurrying out in the most elegant way possible. How she could keep up that perfect stride while wearing those heels all the time was a mystery to you.

Seeing your old friend gave you the mood boost you needed to waltz happily through the rest of your day. It was a little busier than normal, with a few randoms coming in off the street to escape the frigid wind and warm up with a nice, hot drink.

But due to a forecasted storm over-night, the café emptied pretty early. It was only 5:30 when you waved goodbye to what you assumed would be your last customer. You decided to wait until at least 7:00 before closing up shop and busied yourself with wiping down the tables and tidying up some scattered books.

When the bell jangled at 6:30 you actually jumped and jerked your eyes up to see a flushed and shivering Eustass Kid looming in your doorway. A growl rumbled through his chest as he tugged at the scarf wrapped around his neck, exposing his rosy cheeks and a thunderous frown.

You blink at him before getting over your surprise and stepping forward to greet him.

“Cold, isn’t it?” you smile, “Need something to warm you up?”

Bad idea.

It seemed Kid was in another horrible mood and he glared at you until you dropped your gaze. You didn’t dare speak again as the man stomped over to a chair and threw himself down. His combat boots were spreading dirty water all over your freshly mopped floors, but you weren’t about to snap at him.

“Coffee.” His bark was as hard as steel and you hurried to do his bidding without raising your head.

 _Bad day I guess_ , you sigh as you make a regular, unsure of how he liked his coffee but too scared to ask.

He didn’t even lift his eyes when you offered him the mug, his glare digging into the floorboards at his feet like he was trying to see through to the other side of the Earth. You quietly put the coffee on the table beside him and left him alone.

You puttered around for a while, but it looked like Kid was going to be staying there for the foreseeable future. He hadn’t moved an inch since he’d sat down and his coffee remained untouched. You moved passed him to flip the sign to ‘Closed’ and picked up his now cold coffee on the way back. As you walked by him a second time you heard a low growl and froze. You cast a fearful glance at the redhead but he still hadn’t moved. His empty eyes were locked on his feet and his jaw was clenched so tightly that you could see a vein or two popping out on his forehead. It took you a moment to realize the growl had been made by his stomach.

Hiding your smile, you move to the kitchen and make a fresh mug of coffee. Then you whipped up a set of five breakfast wraps and carried the meal out and set it on the table at Kid’s elbow.

“Don’t go starving yourself,” you hum quietly.

The redhead didn’t move, but an unmistakable shift in the atmosphere told you he had heard you. You returned behind the bar and picked up your current book, quickly burying your nose in it.

When Kid finally reached out to take a wrap, you didn’t move or give any sign that you noticed, hiding your smile behind the pages of ‘Learning New World Sign Language; An Illustrated Guide’.

But you did lift your head when Kid reached out to the shelf nearest to him and picked up a large volume. You watched him leaf through it and saw his hard features shift into something resembling interest.

“Got any more like this?” his voice was much less of an angry growl as he lifted the cover so you could see.

_A manual on airplane manufacturing?_

“I think so,” you say, putting your book down and starting to search through the shelves.

You returned to Kid with a decently high stack of a variety of mechanical-type books. He had finally shifted his position, now facing the table and hunched over the open manual. Only two wraps remained on the plate.

“Got some paper?” the redhead muttered, his eyes locked on a diagram of an old airplane.

“Mhmm,” you place a notepad and a pen beside his elbow.

Kid immediately grabbed them and started… sketching?

You watched in awe as he detailed a diagram of an engine so accurate you could mistake it for a photograph.

“You’re really good,” you breathe.

Kid’s hand froze and he jerked his head towards you. But his glare held the least menace you’d seen so far.

“Well duh,” he grunted before going back to drawing, “I ain’t just a pretty face, you know.”

Your lips twitch and you let out a hum as you walk away.

“You had me fooled.”

“Tch!” you hear Kid’s scoff but when you glance over your shoulder he’s smirking at the pages.

You settle back behind the counter.

The evening drew on, only interrupted by the scratching of Kid’s pen, the regular flip of pages, and the occasional sip of coffee.

Your hands were practising signs under the counter, frowning when you struggled to flow from one letter to the next. After an hour your fingers started to ache and you decided that’s enough for one night and switched to your novel. But it didn’t take long until your eyelids grew heavy and you were rereading the same paragraph over and over.

Kid still didn’t look like he was going anywhere soon. He had shrugged off his leather jacket and was now halfway through the stack of books you had given him. A few crumpled papers were scattered around the table; one had fallen to the floor, landing in a puddle near his boot and melting into a soggy pulp. The man’s aggressive aura had disappeared completely now. The furrow in his brow was solely due to focus as he sketched out more ideas for engine modifications and body detailing.

You couldn’t deny Kid was handsome; his hard features were elegant in their own way and his large body was solid muscle. His tight red t-shirt showed off every razor sharp line of his shoulders and back as he shifted between the books and his sketches. You watched his hand move expertly over the paper and blinked as something finally clicked into place. You suddenly froze.

_He has a prosthetic?_

You stare at the artificial left arm as Kid reached for another book. It wasn’t the typical ball and socket prosthetic that you were familiar with. This looked like a cyborg arm! Gears and pistons were held within a light metal framework that moved effortlessly to complete movements with as much accuracy as a regular arm; more, even. A flesh coloured glove covered his hand and reached up over his wrist, hiding the machinery underneath with eerie perfection. _Ah, that why I didn’t notice before._

You watched him for a few more moments before quietly returning to your book.

 _I bet he made that himself_ , you think as you turn the page.

The warmth and soft orange light filling the café was not helping with your sleepiness. Your head bobbed and you stifled another yawn as you struggled to stay awake. You heard the clock start chiming and tried to count the time, but you hadn’t even reached the second bong before your eyelids drooped and you slumped forward onto the counter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kid didn’t bother taking off his boots as he tramped into the apartment. It was two in the morning but the light was still on in Killer’s room and his door creaked open when Kid passed by on his way to the bathroom.

“You’re in late,” the blond came out and leaned on the doorframe as the redhead splashed some water on his face.

“Mm,” Kid grunted in reply as he pushed passed his friend and made for his room.

“I was worried when you stormed out of the meeting,” Killer said, “Despite the scene you caused, Basil says he’ll join… Where’s your jacket?”

“What are you my mom?” the redhead snapped as he slammed his door.

Killer let out a sigh before shaking his head and returning to his own room.

“Feels like it sometimes,” he groaned as he resumed his weight lifting.


	8. Cooking and Car Repair

_“What?” your face feels numb as you stare at Rocy’s back._

_No._

_This couldn’t be happening._

_You’d heard him wrong… yeah, that’s it. He’d said something else._

_Rocy was framed in the door to the Calico Hen, slouched slightly in order to get his tall form through. But his shoulders were tense and he refused to turn and meet your gaze._

_“Maybe this was a mistake,” his words sliced through your heart, tearing it to ribbons, “I shouldn’t have gotten so involved with such a young woman.”_

_“But… Rocy… aren’t you happy? Aren’t we happy?” you stammer, “Why? Is it because you’ve got another mission? I’ll wait! I’ll always wait for you!”_

_He flinched but he didn’t turn around._

_“That’s exactly why,” his words were halting, as if they kept getting stuck in his throat, “You can’t keep sitting around waiting for me. You have so much life ahead of you. You have to go out and live it. I’m only tying you down.”_

_Tears sting your eyes and you choke back a sob._

_“I take back one thing,” Rocy’s shoulders relaxed and his head dropped to his chest, “This wasn’t… we weren’t a mistake, Y/n. I was happier than I’ve ever been.”_

_“Then stay,” you let out a tearful gasp, trying to cling to the fast disappearing hope._

_“I can’t,” he shook his head and sighed, “Don’t wait for me anymore, Y/n. You’ll find someone new. Someone better for you. Someone who deserves you more than I ever did.”_

_He took a step forward and the door fell softly closed behind him, ripping your bond apart with a gentle click. You stood rooted to the spot as he walked by the café windows. You didn’t hear him going up to his apartment. Thoughts whirled around your head as you tried to comprehend what had just happened._

_Had Rocy just broken up with you?_

_Your feet remember how to move and you sprint out into the street._

_“_ Rocy! _!” your voice rose immediately into a panicked scream, “_ Come back! Rocy! Please don’t leave me _!”_

_But he’s gone. And your happiness disappeared with him. Just like that. Poof… gone._

_You collapse onto the pavement and sob into your hands, ignoring all the looks you were getting from passersby. Gran found you there an hour later when she came home from grocery shopping._

_Rocy didn’t come back that week… that month… that year…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The first thing you became aware of was that your cheek was pressed against something cool and hard.

“Uuuuggghhhh,” you lifted your head up from the counter, struggling against a sore neck, and blinked your bleary eyes open.

You were greeted by the morning darkness of early winter filling your café.

“I fell asleep?” you mumbled, wiping some drool off your chin.

You peer around the shop, not seeing any trace of Kid. There were no books on the table and the plate and coffee mug had vanished.

 _Did I dream that?_ You wondered as you lifted your arms up in a stretch, _weird-ass dream…_

Something slid off your shoulders and fell to the floor with a thump, making you shiver against the sudden chill.

“Eh?” you looked down to see a heap of leather jacket.

You stared at it for a few seconds before your cheeks flushed.

“Well that was nice of him,” you mumble as you hop off the chair and pick it up.

You hobble on stiff legs to your washroom and draw yourself a bath. Sinking into the hot water with a satisfying groan, you allow your brain to recall yesterday’s visitors.

_“You really do look better. It’s good to see you moving on.”_

Robin had been genuine in her words and smile. Were you moving on? You stared up at the ceiling as the old familiar aches returned to your torso.

_…Maybe…_

A few low thumps from upstairs bring the shadow of a smile to your lips. You believed that you made some headway with Kid last night. Then your smile stuck as you recalled Heat and Wire’s brief check-in yesterday morning.

_Yeah… maybe…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After closing up the café for the night, you grab Kid’s jacket and ring the bell outside the door to your neighbour’s apartment.

You smile in greeting when Killer comes down the stairs to answer your summons.

“Hey, is Kid there? I’ve got something of his,” you hold the coat over your head and it easily engulfs your smaller form.

Killer paused and then his shoulders sunk as he let out a sigh

“I wondered where he’d left it,” he said as he took it from you, “Everyone else is out right now. I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Thanks,” you smile as your eyes drop down to the pink apron strapped tight over his abdomen, “Cooking dinner?”

Killer nodded. A frigid wind blew over your now jacketless body and you shivered.

“Need any help?” you ask.

The man stiffened and began to shake his head, but then he seemed to give up halfway through and nodded.

“Sure. Come on up, Y/n,” his voice sounded a bit resigned.

Your smile fell.

“Um… I don’t want to impose or anything,” your cheeks flush and you drop your gaze, chastising yourself for making such a forward offer.

Killer stared down at you for a few seconds before he motioned for you to follow him.

“Come on up, Y/n,” his voice was warm now, “I would love your company.”

You give an unsure smile and follow him up the stairs and into the kitchen, where two pots of water were simmering away on the stove.

“Pasta?” you guess and receive a nod.

“Spaghetti aglio e olio,” Killer gestured to the small amount of ingredients spread over the counter, “There actually isn’t that much prep to do...”

“Sounds fancier than anything I can make,” you say.

There’s an awkward pause and you hurriedly search for something to keep your hands busy with. Spotting a knife and cutting board resting on the counter, you grab some parsley from a large bunch sitting near the sink and start chopping.

You hear a sigh from behind you before Killer steps up to your side and begins mincing a large amount of garlic.

“So… I’m assuming Kid was hanging out downstairs last night?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

“Mhmm,” you nod as you work through another bunch of parsley, “He was in a really bad mood, but he calmed down once he started looking at some books.”

At this Killer stopped chopping and turned his head to you.

“Kid… read a book?” his voice was full of doubt.

“Yeah?” you cock an eyebrow up at him, “Well, kind of. He found an old aviation manual and started drawing machine parts.”

“Oh, yeah that makes sense,” Killer relaxed and resumed his prepping, “Kid’s got a great eye for anything mechanical. He likes figuring out how old models work.”

You hum as you finish with the parsley and look around for something else to do. Killer reached one hand over and plopped a bowl, a grater, and a block of parmesan cheese in front of you, all without stopping his mincing with his other hand.

“I see Mister Grumpy isn’t the only talented one in this place,” you raise your eyebrows.

Killer let out a low hum and you catch a slight slump in his shoulders. He finished the garlic and placed a frying pan on the stove.

“What do you _really_ think of us, Y/n?” he asked quietly as he poured some oil into the pan and began sautéing the garlic.

You frown as you peel back the packaging on the cheese.

“Where’d this come from?” you mutter, “I like you guys. You’re pretty cool.”

A brief silence fell in which you could hear the pasta bubbling away on the stove.

“A normal person would be scared off by a group like us,” Killer said.

“Mm,” you nod, recalling the multiple reactions you’d witnessed between your neighbours and people on the street, “I’m not stupid, you know. I figure you guys are into some rough stuff.” Killer tensed up beside you. “But I’m not going to ask any questions. If you guys wanted me to know, you would tell me.”

“We’ll be bad for your business,” the masked man spoke calmly but you got the feeling he was trying to push you, “You could get dragged into something way over your head just by living under us.”

You stare at the cheese as you press it to the grater, slicing thin white ribbons into the bowl below.

“I know,” you say, “But I was here first. And there’s no way I’m leaving the Calico. I’ll just have to deal with whatever comes my way.” Then you pause and tilt your face up to Killer, giving him a small smile. “Plus you guys have been pretty good business yourselves…”

Your voice trailed off as you refocused on the stub of cheese in your fingers.

Killer turned the stove off and drained the pasta, then threw in the ingredients you’d been preparing.

“Mmm,” you hum as a delicious smell fills the kitchen, hoping your voice drowned out the loud growl your stomach made, “ _And_ you’re going to feed me tonight. I mean, you guys are just the _best_.”

A defeated sigh sounded from behind the mask and your smile faltered.

“You’ve been way more welcoming and accepting than any of us expected,” Killer scooped out two platefuls of spaghetti and handed you one, “If you’re not careful, Kid will notice. You may not want that.”

You pause, your first fork-full of spaghetti half-way to your mouth, and glance around the kitchen. The steam from the boiling water had given the air a hazy tinge, creating faint halos around the lights over the stove. Your eyes travel over the discarded cutting boards and knives, the cheese wrapper and garlic shells. Then your gaze fell to the leather jacket draped over the back of an unused chair.

“I think it’s a bit late for that,” you mutter.

Killer sucked a few noodles through his mask before he tilted his head down to you.

“Yeah,” he said, “I think you’re right.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, your peaceful morning was rudely interrupted. The bells jangled dangerously as the door was thrust open and a certain Mister Grumpy shoved his head inside.

“Where the hell is your car?!” Kid snapped, glaring at you as if you’d just insulted his mother.

You frown.

“My… what?” you stammer.

Kid let out a frustrated hiss but Heat suddenly appeared over his shoulder and spoke up.

“We’ll take a look at that rattling sound,” he explained, tilting his head awkwardly to meet your gaze over Kid’s hair, “You don’t need your car today, do you?”

A smile broke onto your face and you shook your head.

“Really? Thank you!” you exclaimed.

Kid let out a huff and stalked away as you quickly ran to your room and grabbed the keys.

“It’s in the alley,” you pant when you return, “You have to jiggle the handle a bit to get it to open. And I don’t know how much gas is left in the tank.”

You throw the keys over and Heat catches them with ease.

“Come by around 5,” Kid stuck his head back inside for a brief moment, “It’s three blocks down. If you don’t show I’ll just scrap it.”

“Yes, sir!” you playfully salute them.

Heat’s eyes widened and he stared at you for a few long seconds before he followed Kid and the two left to find your car.

You debated on going out to help with the door but you soon heard the rumble of the engine and saw your little blue sedan drive by.

“5 o’clock,” you mutter as you hurry to prepare today’s sandwiches, “I hope the repairs aren’t too expensive…”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At quarter to five you pulled on your jacket, hoisted your bag over your shoulder, and closed up the café.

“Three blocks away…” you sigh as you look to the right, and then back to the left, “Right…”

The evening was overcast, painting the city in a monochrome of grey. Everything looked the same. You peered down the street as far as you could, trying to make out any signs, but this endeavor proved useless.

You started off in the direction you’d seen them drive off, hoping you had guessed right. A few sparse snowflakes danced through the air as you hurried down the sidewalk. You tuck your chin into your collar for warmth.

It seemed luck was with you. You’d traveled two and a half blocks when you heard a familiar loud voice.

“I told you not to move until next week!”

You looked up to see the large double-doors of an auto repair shop. They were propped open despite the weather and you quickly walked in to escape the chilly breeze. You squeezed between a large truck and an SUV with its hood popped open and found Kid speaking to two other men.

“We couldn’t wait,” a man with long blond hair spoke solemnly, “Red Hair was going to get his hands on our plans.”

 _Red Hair?_ You jerk to a stop.

Kid scowled as the third man spoke up, waving his long arms in the redhead’s face.

“Yeah and I’m not about to let the old geezer take what’s mine,” his long hair was tied up in a segmented ponytail and even from behind you could tell he had an extremely large chin.

Just then a heavy hand fell on your shoulder and you let out a squeak.

“Hey there,” a low voice rumbled and you tilted your head back to meet Killer’s mask, “You here to pick up your car?”

The three men stiffened and turned. Kid’s eyes widened and he pushed through the other two and marched over. You couldn’t help but tremble as the angry red beast stalked toward you. Killer pulled at your shoulder, causing you to step back against him.

“I can deal with her,” the masked man’s voice was stern, “You take are of these customers, Boss.”

Kid stiffened and his jaw worked hard against his clenched teeth. He glared daggers at you and you felt the blood drain from your face.

“Fine,” he finally ground out before whirling around and jerking an arm towards a door, “We can talk in there.”

He led the two men away and you were left alone with Killer. The hand on your shoulder shifted and spun you around to face the masked man. You felt a chill move through you as he bent down, a threatening aura springing up around him like a rogue wave.

_Holy shit!_

“Have you been waiting long?” Killer asked with terrifying calmness.

You shook your head.

“I-I just got here,” you mumble as your stomach did a flip, “Kid said… 5 o’clock.”

Killer watched you in silence for a few seconds before he abruptly straightened up. His hand slid into his jeans pocket and he pulled out your keys. The air of menace fell away as if it had never been there.

“The rattling was a loose exhaust pipe,” he said, turning to lead you to the far side of the shop, “We just had to replace a few bolts. And we filled your tank, it was running on fumes.”

You reach your little blue car to see Wire’s long legs sticking out from underneath it and Heat crouching at the driver’s door.

“Hey Y/n,” the blue haired man stood up and waved, “I just fixed your handle.”

You gave him a nervous smile.

“Thanks,” you quickly looked down as Wire rolled out from under your car and had to bite back a sudden giggle that tickled your throat as you pictured your car running around on fishnet clad legs.

Heat frowned and moved his gaze to Killer.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Killer shook his head, “Kid’s just in the back with some other clients.”

Heat’s eyes widened in understanding but you were busy smiling at the smudges of grease on Wire’s face.

“You are a mess! Here, let me help,” you crouched down and pulled a handkerchief from your pocket.

Wire’s eyes widened but he sat still and let you wipe the oil off his cheeks as best you could. He even flushed a little when you gently grabbed his chin to get a better angle at his sideburns, which had somehow become smeared with the grease.

You nodded in satisfaction and stood back up.

“So how much do I owe you?” you ask, already fishing through your bag for your purse.

“No charge for our resident handywoman,” Killer pat you on the shoulder, “This’ll even us up for the sink and T.V.”

You stare up at him, still a little shaken by his previously threatening attitude.

“Um, really? Thanks,” you mumble shyly, “That’s really nice of you.”

Killer dangled the keys in front of your face and you fought a grin as you snatched them.

“Alright I need to get back,” you sigh, “I had to lock some customers out to get here before your Boss scrapped my poor car.”

Heat let out a gruff chuckle; a sound that made you smile.

“He wouldn’t have actually done that,” he reassured you.

“Yeah, you’ve somehow made it off his hit list,” Killer said, ushering you to the driver’s door.

You got in and slid the key into the ignition.

“Thanks again, boys,” you rolled down the window and waved, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Your smile widened when you received three waves in return and you felt strangely warm as you drove back to work.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I don’t think she heard anything that would cause trouble,” Killer said as he watched Kid pace around the auto shop.

“ _Damn it_ ,” the redhead hissed, “I should’ve remembered I told her 5 o’clock. Those idiots just had to show up unannounced!”

“Calm down, Master Kid,” Heat tried to assure the irate man, “Basil and Scratchmen won’t think twice about her. She was just a customer coming in for her car.”

Kid whirled around and sent them a glare that put them all on edge.

“Don’t count on it,” he growled.

Killer crossed his arms and let out a breath.

“Did they say something?” he asked calmly.

“That damn magician couldn’t keep his hands off his stupid cards,” Kid snapped, “He couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut and now Scratchmen is wondering-!”

He cut himself off with another growl and resumed his pacing.

Wire shifted and signed towards Killer and Heat.

**Basil thinks Y/n heard enough to want to kill her?**

Killer shook his head.

“She said she wasn’t waiting long and I believe her,” he said, “Basil probably got curious at Kid’s reaction.”

Heat looked curiously toward the pacing redhead.

“His reaction?” he muttered.

Kid threw his head back and let out a frustrated groan.

“Meaning he didn’t throw her across the shop for barging in,” Killer sighed.

“Oh…,” Heat nodded.

Killer shifted and tilted his head toward his blue haired friend.

“Why do you look so smug?” he asked.

Heat’s eyes widened and he frowned.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he let out a huff.

Killer shrugged and then walked forward to draw Kid’s attention.

“What exactly did Basil see in his cards?” he asked, “That’s what’s got you upset right?”

Kid glared at the ground and kicked a nearby pile of tires before stomping towards the back room.

“He said the probability of him killing her today was 20%,” he growled over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him.

There was a beat of silence.

“20%?” Heat let out a breath.

Killer sighed and brought a hand up to rub his mask.

“For context, that number is usually in the high 80’s,” he said, “Kid shouldn’t be this upset but… Looks like Y/n might’ve just walked into our world… Come on, we’d better close up for the day. We need to be at the rendezvous point at 7 o’clock.”

They separated to complete their duties.

“I wouldn’t have let Basil touch her,” Heat muttered under his breath as he pulled the front doors closed.

Wire tapped his fist twice on the roof of a car to signal his agreement.

“That’s why it was only a 20% chance,” Killer said from across the room, “If you guys had stayed away from Y/n like I told you then we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Heat exchanged a glance with Wire before they went back to work. Killer was just as endeared by the welcoming café owner as they were and they all knew it.


	9. Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd mention this now just to get it out of the way.
> 
> The timeline in my AU isn't going to match up with canon plot. Most things that happened in One Piece did/do happen to some extent in this story, but the timing of everything is going to be different just so I could fit stuff together nicely.

_Maybe it was when you caught yourself humming a new song you’d heard on the radio. Or maybe it was when you snorted at a customer’s lame joke. Or maybe it was when Gran asked you to sweep the stairs to the apartment above and you agreed without hesitation. You couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment, but one day you noticed that you were okay without Rocy._

_Gran was always there on your bad days, and your good days. Eventually there were good days again._

_You didn’t go out looking for anyone new. You had Gran and she was enough. Life settled back into the Café routine. This was all you wanted: just a normal, quiet life. You should have realized that it couldn’t last. Nothing good ever lasted for you._

_Gran got sick in the fall. She passed away in the winter._

_You were all alone now._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You bounced excitedly on the balls of your feet as you beheld the stack of boxes filling your trunk. You had heard that a bookshop across the city was having a clearance sale and you had driven over earlier that morning to snatch up as much discount literature as you could; a luxury you could now afford due the decrease in your rent.

Your eyes shone as you looked over the top boxes. There had been an unexpected surplus of manga and you were eager to dig into some of those titles.

A happy chuckle escaped your lips as you closed the trunk and walked around your car, slipping a little on the early snow that had covered the ground during the night.

You settle in behind the wheel and drop your purse on top of the boxes in the passenger seat. You check the rear view mirror and smirk at the boxes filling the backseat.

Yep. This was a great haul.

After narrowly avoiding the standard three accidents that came with the first big snowfall of the year, you pulled into the alley alongside your shop and let out a breath. It was nice not to hear that constant rattling of your exhaust pipe anymore, you couldn’t imagine how irritating the drive would have been with it.

“Every damn year,” you grumble as you get out and pop the trunk again, “Everyone just forgets how to drive.”

But your smile soon returned as you picked up the first of the heavy boxes and waddled out to the street.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

You jump at the slimy voice and slip on a patch of slush, nearly dropping the box in the process. But you manage to steady yourself and look around to see three strange men lounging around the doorway of The Calico Hen.

“May I help you?” you ask with a wary smile, “I’m afraid I’m closed for inventory today.”

One of the men pushed off the doorframe and walked over.

“So you’re the little bird tucked under the ‘Captain’’s wing?” he asked.

You drew up short and eyed him nervously.

“Um… I think you have the wrong person,” you clear your throat, “I’m not under any captain’s… wing…”

The man let out a dark chuckle as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a photograph.

“Oh I think we’ve got the right chick,” he gave you a sly smile, “Why don’t you tell us what your relation is to Eustass Kid?”

Your eyes widened as you saw a picture of yourself sitting behind the wheel of your car. It had to have been taken recently because you could see the patch job Heat had done on your door handle.

“Where’d you get that?!” you take a few steps back as your voice rises, “Who took that? Who are you?!”

You stumble a bit as you back into something extremely solid and… really warm.

“Are these guys bothering you, Y/n?” a familiar voice rumbled from above your head.

Your shoulders relax and you look up to see Heat glaring darkly at the group of men. His sunken eyes were narrowed into slits and every muscle in his body was taught and ready to strike. It was frightening, but knowing that this strength was on your side was a great comfort.

“Th-they have a picture of me,” you take a steadying breath, “I don’t know who they are. They were asking about Kid.”

A low growl rolled through the chest behind your head and you watched in amazement as Heat lunged out an arm and snatched the photograph from the man faster than you could blink.

“Get lost before our alliance becomes null and void,” his usually shy voice was laden with menace.

Your attackers expressions immediately became fearful and they quickly backed off and ran down the street without any resistance.

You stood still for a few moments, adrenaline pumping through your veins and making your form tremble. The warmth behind you shifted and pulled away. Suddenly Heat was in front of you, kneeling down in the snow and putting his hands on your shoulders.

“Are you alright, Y/n?” the aggression hadn’t completely vanished from his eyes but you could see his concern, “Did they hurt you?”

You shook your head and took another breath before a wide smile lit up your face.

“Heat… That… Was… _Amazing_!” you knew it was mostly the rush talking, but you couldn’t help yourself, “You didn’t even do anything and they just… ran away!”

The blue haired man stared at you for a few long seconds before he let out a low sigh and stood up.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said as his gaze dropped to the box still clenched in your hands, “Need help with that?”

You blink and slowly recall the large amount of boxes filling your car.

“Yes, actually,” you nod, “If you aren’t busy. Shouldn’t you be at the shop?”

Heat gingerly took the box from you and shrugged.

“What are these?” he lifted the lid and peered inside, “Comics?”

You shake your head as you open the door and lead him into the café.

“Well, kind of, I guess,” you say as you pat a table and he put the box down, “They’re Japanese comics. They’re called manga. You actually read them backwards.”

Heat reached in and flipped through a copy of _Itsuwaribito_.

“Looks… interesting,” he said, “Wire would probably like them.”

“Really?” you hum as you wave for him to follow you back to your car, “Since you guys never come down to hang out, maybe I can lure you one by one. What kind of books does Killer like?”

“Dunno,” Heat grunted as you opened your trunk to reveal the remaining boxes, “That’s a lot of manga…” his eyes widened as he leaned down to look into the back seat.

“It’s not _all_ manga,” you huff as you heave another box out and give it to him, “Ye Olde Books, over near Alabasta Block, was having a clear-out sale and I just couldn’t pass it up!”

You bounced slightly as the excitement over your haul returned.

“I closed the shop today so I can organize all these,” you mutter as you grab another box and start back inside.

You paused when you didn’t hear Heat following you and turned to see him emptying your trunk and grabbing a few more boxes from the back seat. The stack he was carrying almost reached over his head when he finally turned to follow you out of the alley.

“Wow, you sure are strong,” you smile as this round of boxes was put inside and Heat grabbed the last of them in one more trip.

“I’m not just a pretty face, you know,” Heat glanced at you out of the corner of his eye.

You stared up at him for a moment before a giggle started to work its way out of your throat. _Now that sounds familiar._

“Pfffhehehehe, I would be lying if I said you had me fooled,” you chuckle, “You guys really are amazing. Still scary though.” You add, recalling Heat’s demeanor just a few moments prior.

Heat let out a hum and looked at all the boxes now piled among the tables and armchairs. He brought up a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

“Do you need help organizing these?” he asked slowly, not meeting your gaze.

Your smile faltered a bit as you nod your head.

“If you don’t have anything else to do,” you mumble, “I hope I’m not causing you trouble because of those guys…”

But Heat shook his head and began unpacking a box of old Reader’s Digests.

“I’ve got the day off,” he said quickly, “Where should these go?”

You blink and scan the shelves.

“Hmmm, over here,” you point to an empty section, “Just let me reorganize a bit…”

You were easily distracted by the work and the morning flew by in a flurry of Heat asking you where to put books and you scrambling to create space. Of course, you’d bought way too many books and had to keep some of them in their boxes. You packed as many as you could into your room, but had to ask Heat if he would mind keeping the last box upstairs. Which he agreed to do.

“I just couldn’t help myself. It was such a good deal,” you sigh as you collapse into your favourite chair, worn out from the massive effort, “Now I won’t have to restock for at least a year.”

You heard Heat hum from somewhere behind you as the clock on the wall started chiming three.

_Three?!_

“Is that the time?!” you cry as you jump back out of the chair, “How did that take so long?!”

Heat shrugged and started to fiddle with the ends of his hair. You froze in your tracks, watching the imposing man shyly fidgeting. It was… strangely cute.

“Hey, you hungry?” you ask, drawing his attention.

Heat hesitated before dropping his arm and nodding.

You smile and motion for him to follow you into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as you threw together two ham and cheese sandwiches.

“Here,” you put both plates on the table and sit down, “Let me know if you want more.”

Heat nodded as he picked up the sandwich.

“It’s good,” he mumbled between bites but still wouldn’t meet your gaze.

You hesitated, your own sandwich hovering before your lips.

“Heat…?” you spoke his name slowly.

His chewing abruptly stopped and he swallowed loudly.

“Who were those guys?” you asked quietly when he didn’t respond.

Heat’s shoulders slumped and he finally turned to meet your eyes.

“They work for a…,” his fists clenched slightly, “A rival… machine shop,” his tone turned soft as he watched for your reaction, “We’ve entered into an alliance with them, but they were probably trying to see if you knew any of our… secrets.”

You cock an eyebrow at him.

“Wow, I didn’t know the world of auto repair was so cut throat,” you smirk before dropping your gaze.

“Hmm, yeah,” Heat quickly stuffed his sandwich into his mouth and chewed noisily.

You slowly worked away at your own food, watching him out of the corner of your eye.

“Well, I hope you scared them off for good,” you say, “I don’t need those guys driving away my business.”

A frown creased Heat’s brow and he glared at the last bite of his meal.

“I won’t let them near you again,” a dangerous note entered his voice and you shivered.

“Whatever you say, big guy,” you reach out to pat his shoulder, “Just don’t hurt yourself, okay? I’ll need you around for heavy lifting.”

You caught a twitch in Heat’s lips as he finished his sandwich and turned to you.

“Um… you said you grew up here right?” he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, “Have you always worked here?”

You sat back in your chair and stretched your arms over your head.

“Yeah,” you grunt in satisfaction, “My grandmother opened The Calico when she first moved here and I helped her run it for as long as I can remember. When she passed, I took over. I must be doing _something_ right if I’ve kept it afloat for this long.”

“Your grandmother?” Heat leaned forward slightly, “What about your parents? Do they help you out?”

You shook your head and cast a sad glance at a photograph hanging above the stove. Heat followed your gaze to the smiling faces of your parents and grandmother as they stood outside this very café. The bright and bustling street around them dated the picture to over twenty years ago. A small baby was cradled in the arms of a woman who could only be your mother; you had her smile. And your father, his bright eyes a perfect match to yours, was ruffling the tuft of hair on your little head. The baby you was laughing and pointing at something out of frame and the adults were all smiling at the camera.

“I never knew my parents,” you say quietly, “They were caught in a shoot-out between some local gangs a few months after that picture was taken. So it was just me, my grandmother, and the ol’ Calico Hen.”

You turn to find Heat staring at you. He quickly averted his eyes, opting to inspect the ceiling tiles.

“You must hate gangs then…” he mumbled.

A frown briefly tugs at your lips.

“I’m not overly fond of them,” you admit, “But I can’t judge other people’s life choices…”

“Oh,” Heat slowly nodded.

A silence fell in the kitchen.

“So, you said there hadn’t been anyone living upstairs for a while?” he abruptly asked.

You blink at the subject change but nod your head.

“Yeah, the guy who was living there disappeared f-five years ago,” you frown as your voice hitched, “He would usually leave for months at a time. But that time… he never came back.”

Heat dropped his gaze back to you, curiosity burning in his eyes.

“Did you know him well?” he asked.

A sad chuckle escapes your lips and you nod again.

“Yeah, we were… really close,” your voice lowered to a whisper.

An awkward silence fell again and Heat let out a distressed grunt.

“Um… well for being empty for five years it sure looked nice up there,” he grasped at anything to break the tension.

You shake your head and give him a weak smile.

“I kept it clean just in case Rocy came-,” tears prick at the corners of your eyes and you quickly turn away, “S-sorry, Heat,” you clear your throat and move to pick up the dishes, but a tattooed arm suddenly blocks your way.

“Please, let me,” Heat muttered, “I’m sorry for upsetting you. Go rest. I’ll clean up and show myself out.”

You stare at him in disbelief for a few moments before giving him a watery smile.

“Th-thanks,” you stammer before escaping to the safety of your room.

You grabbed the hat on your bed-stand and stuffed your face into your pillow. You listened as Heat moved around the kitchen, turning the sink on and off and then opening and closing the cupboards. You followed his footsteps as they left the kitchen and then moved across the café. When the bell over the front door tinkled, you finally let your tears fall in silent waterfalls down your cheeks.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Where’ve you been all day?” Kid grunted as Heat closed the door of the shop behind him, “It can’t have taken that long to get your wallet.”

The blue haired man shrugged and quickly moved under a hoisted up truck, burying his head in the underparts of the vehicle.

“Did you get lost?” Kid sniggered.

There was a pause.

“Heat?” Killer called when there was no response.

A loud sigh came from under the truck.

“I ran into a few of Scratchmen’s men outside the apartment,” Heat muttered.

“What?!”

The others quickly gathered around the truck, waiting for Heat to slowly emerge.

“They had a picture of Y/n,” he admitted with downcast eyes, “They were asking about us. I scared them off before she could say anything.”

Kid scowled, a worried crease appeared on Wire’s brow, and Killer let out a low groan.

“It’s only been a week,” the masked man said, “He must be interested if he acted that quickly. He’s looking for any angle on us despite the alliance…”

“So what?” Kid spat as he buried his arms elbow deep in an old van’s engine, “The damn princess doesn’t know anything anyway. And it’s not like she could be used against us,” then he lifted a glare to his comrades, “But if Scratchmen pokes his huge-ass chin that close to our base again, kill ‘em. Just because we have an alliance doesn’t mean he’s off limits.”

Killer wiped his hands on a rag before draping it over his shoulder.

“I agree,” he said, turning his mask towards Wire and Heat, “Y/n doesn’t know anything that could put her in danger. Let’s keep it that way.”

The men nodded and quickly got back to work.


	10. A Snowy Evening

_“You!”_

_His face was covered in makeup. There were dark, jagged marks under his eyes and a fake lipstick smile stretched from ear to ear. His eyes were hidden behind dark glasses and a long-eared, red hat covered his blond locks. Even his lean form was shrouded by a black feathered cloak that blended perfectly into the night._

_But it was him._

_“Yo… Y/n.”_

_And those two words were enough to utterly destroy all the work you’d done to repair the hole he’d left in your heart._

_You had struggled to drag yourself out of the depression he had left you in. With Gran’s help, you had managed to rebuild your sense of self, brick by brick. You had taken that step back and realized just how young and immature you had been and that Rocy had indeed been acting in your best interests when he left._

_You had been a foolish child, clinging to the one person who could overlook your past deeds and treat you with respect._

_… And you still were._

_~_

_His hands were all over you, your clothes long since abandoned on your bedroom floor. Your skin burned wherever his lips trailed tender kisses, goosebumps rising at his every breath. You couldn’t restrain the moans and eager whimpers tumbling from your parted lips. Something deep inside was twisting deliciously. Your heart melted at the loving glint in his half-lidded eyes as he watched you squirm under him. And when his fingers traced your entrance, you abandoned the faint urge to resist and let yourself get swallowed by his desperate hunger._

_~_

_“There’s someone I have to return to.”_

_You stay silent, not trusting your voice to be steady._

_“I can’t leave Law alone. I need to save Law.”_

_You keep your eyes closed so he thinks you’re still asleep._

_“I know you’ll understand.”_

_A soft kiss on your shoulder. A shift in the bed. Your body is suddenly cold._

_You want to get up. You want to run after him, screaming and crying. But you can’t move._

_You knew you deserved this pain. After all you’d done you deserved every bit of this. You were a fool to think otherwise._

_~_

_When you missed your period that month, you debated on trying to find him. But thought it would be better as a surprise for his next visit._

_You just had to wait for him to come home again._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The first blizzard of the year hit Grand Line City hard. The drifts outside your door were already knee high and you knew you’d have to shovel them clear tonight if you didn’t want to wake up distressingly early the next morning.

You bundled up and worked the heavy snow into a pile under your windows, hoping that it wouldn’t drift again and undo all your hard work. The night was clear but there was a stiff, steady breeze blowing down from the north.

When you finished and put away your shovel, you stood in the doorway and took a moment to watch the stars twinkling in the velvety black sky. Your grandmother had believed that loved ones who’d passed reappeared as stars to watch over those they’d left behind. You hoped that was true.

A sudden crash broke the stillness of the winter night and you jerked your eyes back down the street. It was hard to see, since many of the streetlights had burnt out, but your eyes soon caught movement among the shadows.

You peered through the night, frowning at a lumbering figure coming up the darkened sidewalk. It looked strangely familiar.

You stayed fixed to the spot as the figure passed under one of the functioning streetlights and your jaw dropped as you recognized Wire. His black hoodie was ripped and stained with what looked like blood, you could see trails of the red substance dripping down his pointed chin, and he was dragging his left foot painfully along behind him.

Your heart squeezed in your chest.

“Wire!”

The man froze and lifted his face. His eyes were glazed over with pain but they widened in alarm as they met yours.

“Oh my god! What happened?!” you hurried over and stood before him.

The tall man jerked his head from side to side and motioned with a bloody hand, waving you back towards your shop.

“I’m not just leaving you like this!” you sputter, “Here, let me help you up the stairs.”

You move to take his arm but he yanks it away.

“Wire?” your voice drops a little and you look up at him, gaze filled with worry and confusion.

His eyes flit from you to the door of his apartment and his lips twitched into a grimace. He wobbled dangerously and you swooped closer and grabbed his arm, steadying him against your shoulder.

“You look like shit,” you gasp a little under his weight, “Please let me help.”

Wire moved his free hand into what remained of his sweater and pulled out his pen and paper. You reluctantly let go of his arm so he could write out a sloppy sentence.

**Can I crash at your place tonight?**

You nod your head vigorously.

“Of course!” you raise your eyes to meet his shocked ones, “Here, let’s get you inside.”

This time he offered you his arm and you both struggled into the Calico Hen. You eased him into a chair by the door and told him to stay there while you ran to get your first aid box from the bathroom. But when you opened the door to your room, you found him collapsing into a kitchen chair.

“Wire!” you were about to give him an earful but then you threw your free hand into the air in exasperation, “Never mind, just sit still,” you grumble as you set the large red box on the counter and flip the lid.

“I’ll need to get that hoodie off,” you say, turning back to him, “Can you lift your arms?”

Wire nodded and sat up a little straighter as you reached down and slowly worked the sweater up over his head.

Your eyes widened as the black fabric was pulled away to reveal a tight, leather and fishnet top. But it wasn’t the clothing that had you shocked, it was the dark bruises and bleeding cuts littering his pale torso.

“Did you jump into the tiger pit at the zoo?” you mutter as you eyed the injuries.

Wire’s lips twitched and you got the feeling he was scoffing at you.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you could take on those kitties no problem,” you huff.

You turned to the first aid box and selected the needed supplies. From then on you worked in relative silence, only speaking to tell him how to move so you could access a wound.

_Whoever he was fighting definitely had knives…_

The cuts actually weren’t that deep and only needed to be cleaned and bandaged, but the bruising had you worried.

“There might be some internal bleeding,” you chew on your lip, “If you don’t get your energy back by tomorrow night you should go to the hospital…”

Wire merely nodded and averted his gaze. You let out another huff and continue on to his injured foot. Thankfully it also looked worse than it was.

“Just a sprain,” you mumble as you feel around his swollen ankle.

You take a cold pack from your freezer and wrap it in a tea towel.

“Put your foot up on the other chair and press this on it,” you direct.

Wire did as you said before writing on his paper and holding it up to you.

**How do you know how to do everything?**

You let out a short chuckle as you prepare to tackle the damage to his face.

“Definitely not everything. But the guy who lived here before you would often come home all beat up,” you say as you wipe an antiseptic cloth over his cheek, smirking slightly when he flinched, “I got good at first aid pretty quickly.”

Another paper was waved in your face.

**What did he do?**

“The abuse was because he was _incredibly_ clumsy. But he worked as a cop, a detective actually,” you say as you poke his cheek, “I’m sure he would have gone out to arrest whoever did this to you. I hope you gave as much as you took.”

Wire’s eyes widened and then his expression grew thoughtful.

**They came out worse.**

You smiled at the paper and then carefully wiped up the dried blood that had run down his neck. But your hand froze when it reached the edge of his scarf and met with a strange lump.

“Um, Wire?” you mumble, “What’s this?”

The man stiffened and a flash of panic raced over his face. But then he pursed his lips and slowly lifted his hand to unwind the dark scarf around his neck. It fell away to reveal three large scars running across his throat. The raised white lines and calloused edges told you that it was an old wound, but your hand still went to cover your mouth in shock.

Your eyes met his and you saw a tired acceptance in his gaze that made your heart ache. You cleared your throat and lifted the cloth.

“Here,” you mumble, “I’m sure you’d rather do it.”

Wire blinked at you and then took the cloth and carefully cleaned the area.

“That’s all I could see,” you say quietly as he handed the cloth back, “Does anywhere else hurt?”

Wire shook his head and you smiled in satisfaction.

“So… why do you want to stay down here?” you ask as you put away the supplies.

You hear the scribble of pen on paper and turn around.

**Kid would just make a fuss and want to take revenge. It isn’t worth it.**

You frown.

“Was it those rival… mechanics?” you ask, “I’m assuming Heat told you about the guys who showed up here last week.”

Wire stared at you in slight confusion before he slowly shook his head. Then he wrote out another note.

**It was someone else. This stays between us.**

You smile and give him a coy wink.

“Of course, but it’ll cost you,” you tease.

Wire lifted his eyebrows at you and you can’t help but chuckle.

“I’m kidding,” you assure him, “I’m here whenever you need me. Now about sleeping arrangements… My bed isn’t big enough so would you be alright on the floor? I have _a lot_ of blankets.”

Wire eyed the kitchen floor before nodding his head.

You left to dig out all the blankets your grandmother had made. She had had a slight obsession with quilting and crocheting so you had quite the stash. When you returned to the kitchen Wire’s mouth fell open as he beheld the pile of covers in your arms.

“And this isn’t even half of them,” you smirk as you dump them on the floor, “Hmm, here let’s move you into the corner while I arrange things.”

Wire nodded and hoisted himself up. Once you’d got him settled again, you pushed the chairs and table against the wall and layered the first load of blankets into a mattress. The second load became a set of pillows and a raised section for his sprained ankle to rest upon. The third load you left spread nearby so he could cover himself as he saw fit.

“There,” you let out a tired huff and looked over at the silent man, “Do you need help laying down?”

Wire shook his head and then lifted his hands and signed something. It must have been an instinctual reaction, and you felt a little honoured at the fact that he felt comfortable enough to slip into signing around you. But then he realized what he’d done and shook his head apologetically before reaching for his pen.

You cleared your throat softly to draw his attention. After all, you’d been practicing; you knew he’d said ‘Thank you’.

You raise your hands and awkwardly sign out a brief reply.

**_You are welcome._ **

“You’re welcome, big guy. Mi casa, su casa,” you smile and stifle a yawn, “Well, I’m heading to bed. If you need me just bang on the door or something.”

Wire stared at you with wide eyes, pen hovering over the paper. He didn’t seem to understand what had just happened. Then he slowly lowered the pen and signed to you again.

You frown in concentration but shake your head apologetically.

“Sorry… I’m not too advanced,” you admit, “I can only understand the basics… and only if you go slowly.”

Wire kept staring, and kept staring, until you were squirming uncomfortably under his gaze.

“I… I only started studying sign language a few weeks ago,” you mumble, feeling your cheeks heat up, “But I’m a fast learner. I swear I’ll get better!”

A smile slowly lifted Wire’s lips and his gaze softened as he waved for you to stop and scribbled onto his paper.

**Heat said you had manga?**

You blink and then give him a wide smile.

“Yeah, but it’s not a great selection,” you say, “What do you like?”

**Something with action or mystery. Gore is good too.**

Your brow furrows at the paper for a moment before you snap your fingers.

“I’ve got just the thing,” you hurry out into the shop and pull a bunch of volumes off the shelf, thumping the stack down on the counter beside Wire.

“Hellsing,” you pat the top cover, “A mysterious organization that specializes in hunting vampires, ghouls, and other monsters who threaten England. Should have all you need.”

Wire flipped through the first volume and you watched a smile come onto his lean face. He lifted his eyes to you and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning,” you wave and retreat to your bedroom.


	11. Video Games

_“Come on, Y/n. It’s been months and I haven’t gotten any money.”_

_You dig your heels in and press your hands into the barrel of a chest in front of you._

_“No! Please! Rocy’s going to come back. He’s probably just too busy to send the cheques,” you pant._

_Jinbe stepped back with a sigh, letting you hover in the doorway that led up to Rocy’s apartment._

_“Whether he’s busy or not, I can’t keep letting him off the hook,” your landlord gave you a pitying glance, “I’m losing a lot of money here.”_

_You bite your lip and clasp your hands pleadingly._

_“Please give him some more time,” you beg._

_But he shakes his head._

_“I’m sorry, Y/n, but I can’t wait any longer,” Jinbe said, “Without this rent coming in, I may as well sell the building.”_

_Your eyes widen and you lunge forward, clasping desperately at the man’s shirt._

_“No! No no,” you stammer, “I-I’ll… I’ll cover it!”_

_Jinbe’s eyes widen and he grabs at your wrists._

_“That is absurd,” he growled, “There’s no way you can afford that as well as your own.”_

_But you shake your head so vigorously that it gives you a slight headache._

_“No, I can!” you almost shout, “I can! I’m making a good profit! I’ll cover for him until he comes back! Please…”_

_Jinbe’s dark eyes search your face and you see his resolve slipping away. He steps back and gives a forlorn shake of his head._

_“Please calm down, you shouldn’t be getting this excited in your condition.” His shoulders sink and he turns away. “Alright. As long as the rent is paid I won’t say another word on the matter.”_

_“Thank you,” you gasp and collapse to the floor as you watch him leave, “I can do it… I can wait until Rocy comes home again.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You cracked the door of your bedroom open and peeked out, not wanting to catch Wire in an embarrassing position.

The pile of blankets covered the kitchen floor, strewn about in a way that let you know he had at least spent some of the night sleeping.

_Is he still here?_

You open the door further and find the tall man looking through the fridge. Your cheeks warm as your eyes rove over his extremely well built _bare_ torso, but the heat quickly drained away as you took in the darkening bruises.

 _Changing in colour is good_ , relief blossoms in your chest, chasing away your shyness, _that means the bleeding has stopped._

“Good morning,” you smile as you step into the kitchen, “How are you feeling?”

Wire greeted you with a brief smile. As he moved to the kitchen table in search of his pen and paper, your eyes fixed on his sprained ankle. He still walked with a limp, but there was a steadiness in his gait that had been absent the night before.

**I feel much better. Thank you, Y/n.**

Your smile widens and you join him in staring into the fridge.

“Hmmm,” you survey the sparse contents, “Looks like I’ll have to go shopping early this week.”

A loud growl sounds from beside you and you struggle to hide your smile as you glance up at Wire. He lifted a hand to his stomach and turned his flushed face away.

“Oh? Are you hungry?” you tease and then chuckle, “I have enough for pancakes, I think. How does that sound?”

Wire kept his embarrassed gaze on the opposite wall as he nodded and then signed to you.

“Hearing… squirrel?” you mutter, not catching the rapid movements of his nimble fingers.

The man smirked at your error and went through his message again, performing the movements slowly and with pauses between each letter and word.

“Sounds... perfect?” you chuckle awkwardly.

Wire nodded and gave you an encouraging thumbs up. You couldn’t help but stare at his relaxed features and happily squinted eyes.

You smile as a warmth squeezes in your chest.

“I’ll get started then.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Oh, hey Wire,” Heat paused as he entered your shop for his usual morning mocha, “Where were you last night?”

The silent man glanced over his shoulders and shrugged, quickly returning to his cup.

“What… what are you wearing?” Heat asked as he made his way over and sat down beside his friend.

You keep your eyes on the coffee maker as you prepare Heat’s drink, trying to hide your smile. Given the state of Wire’s sweater, you had lent him the largest one you owned until he could get back upstairs. It just so happened to be a fuzzy purple hoodie emblazoned with a cartoon hand flashing a peace sign.

“Well, uh… it looks good on you,” Heat chuckled, “Really brings out your eyes.”

You turn around to give him his caffé mocha.

“I agree,” you smirk, “He’s quite the dashing gentleman today.”

Wire shot you an annoyed frown as his cheeks flushed and Heat gave you a curious stare.

You merely winked and went about your business.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You managed to get your food stores to last until Thursday, but then you couldn’t put it off any longer. And of course, since you’d left it to the last minute, a snow storm blew in that evening. And _of course_ , since you were hurrying to get home, you slipped and fell into a nice slushy puddle in the grocery parking lot.

At least you’d taken your car this time, so you got to drive home through a snow storm with a soaked, freezing butt instead of walking.

 _What a perfect end to the day,_ you grumble as you shoulder your way into the Calico Hen. You throw the groceries into the fridge and make a beeline for your bathroom. Stripping off your sopping wet clothes, you jumped into the shower and cranked the heat waaaay over.

“Mmmmm,” the stream of water washes over you, instantly banishing the faint beginnings of hypothermia, “So goooood.”

Your muscles relax and your arms fall to your sides, brushing along your abdomen. Your fingers catch on a rough patch of skin and you frown, tracing along the raised line of bumps until you reach your naval.

It hadn’t gone down as much as the doctor had said it should. Probably because you hadn’t been massaging the scar tissue…

You drop your hand and reach for the tap, cranking the heat over even more. Steam quickly filled the bathroom, so thick that you could barely see the shower head above you.

 _That’s better._ You preferred it when you couldn’t see yourself naked. You close your eyes and let the heat wash over you, breathing in the steam and basking in the warmth.

But your brief moment of relaxation was cut short when a cavalcade of thumps and bumps ran over your ceiling.

You’d gotten used to the sounds your neighbours made, for the most part. But there was something about the harshness of these noises that put you on edge.

You quickly finished cleaning up and hopped out of the shower. The banging had stopped, but as you toweled off you could hear some very loud, very aggressive, voices coming from upstairs.

You pulled a bulky sweater over your head and frowned as a particularly vulgar shout made it through the ceiling.

“I WILL SHOVE MY ARM DOWN YOUR THROAT AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES!”

 _Holy crap_! you wince, _I pity the fool who made Kid that angry._

“DID YOU JUST-!! I WILL SKULL-FUCK YOU!!!”

A thunderous crash made you jump, but it was that second voice that had you running for the door. That had unmistakeably been Heat. And if that quiet and shy man was angry, something must be really wrong.

You didn’t quite understand why you were so worked up all of a sudden, but you didn’t stop to try and figure it out.

“Why are those two fighting?!” you pant as you skid on the snow outside their door and slam your fist on the buzzer. _There won’t be anything left of the apartment if they get physical!_

“Hello?”

Killer’s voice came over the intercom fixed just above the doorbell. He had recently had one installed to save the walk down to the door to see who was ringing.

“H-hey, is every… everything o-okay up there?” your anxiety is apparent in your voice, “I heard some… shouting.”

There’s a crackling pause before you hear a low chuckle from the speaker.

“Come on up, Y/n.”

The door clicked as he buzzed you in and you sprint up the stairs.

The apartment was already unlocked by the time you reached it and you ran right in. In your hurry you failed to notice the new shoe rack just inside the door and ended up tripping over a pile of boots. Your hands flew out but couldn’t catch you in time and the wall rushed up to meet your face.

_Thwack!_

“Oooouch,” you whimpered, staggering back and rubbing your forehead.

“You were that worried about us?” Killer’s voice was a mix of amusement and concern as he appeared from the kitchen and leaned over you.

You blinked as he lifted a hand and ran it over your forehead. His fingers felt rough against your skin as he pushed your wet bangs out of the way.

“You need to be more careful.”

You felt the warmth of his breath as his mask hovers near your face and your cheeks immediately flushed. Having such a man bending over you stirred quite the sensation in your stomach.

“Yeah, I will,” you brush his hand away and step back, turning your flustered gaze to the living room behind him.

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped as you took in the scene before you.

“YOU COCK SUCKER! YOU JUST BLUE-SHELLED ME AGAIN?!” Kid roared as he leaned forward from his seat on the floor, a video game controller clenched between his white knuckles as he glared at the TV.

“Hehehe,” Heat was sitting on a new couch that occupied the space between you and the gaming set up. All you could see was the back of his head as he laughed at Kid.

On the screen was a cartoonish racetrack populated with a variety of strange creatures driving through a volcanic landscape.

“They’re playing…. Mario Kart?” you mumble.

Killer chuckled and lifted a large hand to the small of your back, gently pushing you forward. You stiffen up at his touch, but don’t fight him.

“Keep your language civil, we have a guest,” the masked man lifted his voice as the race finished and Heat let out a victorious shout.

“Fuck yeah!”

“I’LL FUCKING GUT YOU-!” Kid shouted before he turned to register what Killer had said. His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened in surprise.

“What the hell are you doing here, princess?” he lifted a naked eyebrow.

Heat stiffened and jerked his head around, his eyes quickly finding you with an embarrassed and nervous stare.

“Y/n! I-I didn’t know you were there,” he stammered.

You blink at him before turning your baffled stare to the redhead.

“I… I thought…,” you were at a loss for words.

 _I totally overreacted… I haven’t moved that fast in years_ , you thought. A sigh escapes you and your lips twitch upwards.

“You guys seem like you’re having fun,” you find your confidence again and step forward, leaning on the back of the couch next to Heat, “I was almost ready to call the cops about a domestic disturbance.”

“Were we that loud?” Heat asked.

You squint at him, unsure if he was being sarcastic or not.

“She came running up in a blind panic,” Killer said, “She was so worried you two were about to kill each other that she hit the wall face first.”

You sent a blush and a glare over your shoulder as you massaged your forehead again.

“I didn’t know you had a boot rack there,” you mumble, “Aren’t men supposed to be messy and unorganized?”

Killer merely shrugged at you, but you found yourself suspicious of whatever expression was hiding behind that mask of his.

“Well, since you’re here, do you want to play?” Heat lifted his controller.

You shake your head vigorously and straighten up.

“Oh no, video games aren’t really my thing,” you quickly refuse.

Heat lowered the controller but his expression flickered to curiosity.

“What?” Kid scoffed from his seat on the floor, “Video games are everyone’s thing.”

You shake your head again.

“Believe me, they aren’t mine,” you say, “I’m the worst at them.”

The redhead stared at you for a few long seconds before a strange expression shifted onto his face. His eyes flashed with a fierce, hungry, light and his lips lifted into a sharp, cunning smile. A predatory smile.

You did not like this look.

Heat shifted in his seat, his fingers tensing slightly around the controller in his hands.

“Come over here, princess,” Kid smirked and held out his arm.

You frowned and opened your mouth to retort. But Kid’s expression flickered dangerously, prompting you to slowly step around the couch and sit down beside him.

“Let’s see what you can do,” the redhead pushed the controller into your hands.

You force your fingers over the buttons.

“I’m telling you I am _the worst_ ,” you warn him, hoping he’d rescind his order.

But Kid’s hungry smirk only grew and he leaned back against the base of the couch. He threw his arm up onto the seat, brushing his fingers lightly up your back as he did so. Your spine stiffened like a rod and you leaned forward, fixing your eyes on the television.

“Fine! Alright!” you burst out in a nervous murmur.

The feeling of all those eyes digging into your back did absolutely nothing to help your nerves.

You managed to find the menu and selected an easy looking track. You opted to play as Rosalina and watched the short pre-race animation.

And then the race started.

…

“Oh my god,” Kid deadpanned.

Your cheeks flushed as you struggled to avoid driving into the edges of the track.

“That’s the Baby Park. That’s the easiest one!” Heat said, “Woah, I didn’t know you could hit the spectators...”

“I told you I suck!” you mutter as you drive over a speed tile and shoot around a corner only to hit a banana peel and spin out.

“You only have to do seven laps,” Killer tried to encourage you, “Don’t focus so hard on getting power ups.”

“Is that what those are?” your voice rises in frustration as ink splotches suddenly blocked half the screen, “Arg! How do you even drive this thing! Where the hell did Yoshi come from?!”

“He’s already lapped you…twice,” Heat groaned.

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Kid said in a low voice.

“Hey!”

The controller was yanked from your hands and the redhead took over. You watched his fingers fly as he managed to get Rosalina up into third place in the six remaining laps.

The celebratory sounds coming from the TV did nothing to raise your spirits as you glowered at the carpet.

“I told you…” you mumbled, “Video games aren’t my thing.”

There was a beat of silence and you let out a sigh.

“Well, now that I know you aren’t killing each other…,” you reach back to the couch in an effort to pull yourself off the floor and escape this humiliation.

But then you weren’t sitting on the floor anymore.

“Wha-!” you yelp as something grabs the scruff of your sweater and you are yanked unceremoniously across the ground.

“I can’t believe you’re that bad,” Kid’s voice suddenly rumbled from right behind you, “Here, let me show you how to do it.”

Large arms enclosed you on both sides, the metal of his prosthetic felt warm even through your sweater. A rock hard abdomen pressed against your back. The scent of oil and steel washed over you. And then two huge hands took your own and placed them on the controller, forcing your fingers onto the appropriate buttons.

A strange noise sounded from the couch beside you, but you were too distracted by what was happening to investigate it.

“Uh-um-stop! What? Kid!” you stammer out half-formed objections.

“Just shut up and watch,” the redhead growled.

You actually felt his chest vibrate behind your head and the sensation caused your stomach to tie into a tense knot. Fear coursed through your veins and you froze up, letting your fingers be pushed over the toggles and buttons as Kid chose a more advanced track.

You sat stiff and mute as he expertly guided your kart across a desert landscape.

“Come on Heat,” the redhead grunted, “Its two-player.”

You heard the _shwiff_ of fabric on fabric. Then you noticed Shy Guy racing alongside your Rosalina. The masked character seemed to be struggling to keep up around the bends in the racetrack, often skidding around or suddenly slowing down for no reason.

“What the hell?” Kid muttered, “You were beating my ass before.”

Heat grunted but Shy Guy kept floundering around the course.

Kid let out a hum and you felt his chin descend onto the top of your head. His massive body relaxed a little and hunched down over you, caging you within the grasp of the beast. Your cheeks were burning and you felt as if your heart was going to explode, but you dared not move in case you made him angry.

“You know…” Kid muttered as he rounded the final turn and raced towards the finish line, “It’s really easy to concentrate with you here.”

Your cheeks somehow burned hotter than they already were.

“Um… oh… that’s… really?” you mumbled out a reply.

Rosalina rocketed across the finish line in first place and the mood suddenly shifted. You felt Kid’s body tense up behind you and he abruptly lifted his head.

“Haha! In your face, Heat!” he let out a rough chuckle.

“Hm, yeah,” the blue haired man muttered, but Kid didn’t seem to notice.

“Here, you try it with the princess,” the man behind you shifted and your collar suddenly tightened around your throat again, “She’s a good luck charm.”

“Waah!” you let out another cry as you’re thrown like a ragdoll.

“B-Boss!” Heat’s voice exclaimed in your ear as strong arms enclosed around your shoulders, “Don’t throw her!”

“Y/n is not an object, Kid,” Killer reprimanded from his post behind the couch.

You wait for the world to stop spinning before orienting yourself and glaring at the redhead as he settled back into a cross-legged position on the floor.

“R-rude!” you snap.

Kid scoffed, but his painted lips twisted into a strange frown as he turned his attention back to the TV.

“Uh… Y/n…?”

You stiffen and turn your head to find Heat blinking down at you. It was at that moment that you became acutely aware that you were now sitting in _his_ lap. You had failed to notice this since Heat was currently holding his arms out as far away from you as he possibly could.

“Oh! So-sorry!” you slide off his warm, and surprisingly comfortable, lap and onto the couch.

“No, it’s… its fine,” Heat cleared his throat and brought the controller back onto his thighs, “So… since you aren’t good at games, what do you do on your time off?”

You glance up at the blue haired man but his eyes were already fixed on the screen since he and Kid had started another race.

An air of calm fell over the room and you couldn’t help but relax a little after all those shenanigans. You watched Bowser and Shy Guy fight each other along the Rainbow Road for a while before leaning back and getting comfortable on the couch.

“I used to read, mostly,” you hum.

“Used to?” Killer leaned on the back of the couch, looming his mask over you.

You cock an eyebrow at up him and, overcome by a strange sense of security, playfully bat at the bushy blond goatee sticking out of the base of his helmet. To your surprise, Killer didn’t back away.

“I don’t have much free time,” you say, “It’s a big job, running a business all by yourself.”

“True,” the masked man let out a hum.

“By the way,” you tilt your head back a bit further, letting your hair splay across the cushions, “Who do you play as?” you gesture at the TV, “I would’ve thought you’d pick Shy Guy.”

Killer cocked his head to the side and a lock of his long blond hair slipped over his shoulder and landed on your face. You brushed it away, but were caught off-guard by its softness and found yourself weaving it through your fingers.

“I like Luigi, actually,” Killer cleared his throat after a brief pause, “And Wire always plays as Toad.”

You lift a surprised eyebrow and drop his hair.

“Well I wouldn’t have guessed any of those,” you hum, turning your attention back to the screen, “Well, maybe Bowser was a bit obvious. But Kid seems more like a Wario kind of guy.”

The redhead let out a growl and leaned forward again as Heat threw a banana peel at him. You smirk and tap your fist against the blue haired man’s thigh.

“Kick his ass, Heat,” you whisper.

He glances at you out of the corner of his eye before he refocuses on the TV. You see his arms tense slightly.

“Got it,” he whispers back.

You smile and watch Shy Guy blue-shell Bowser, forcing yourself to swallow your chuckle when Kid began gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep from hurling insults across the room.

When Heat finally won the race the redhead slammed the controller down and stormed into his room, only to reappear a few seconds later with his jacket and scarf.

“Where are you going?” you asked as he stalked behind the couch.

“None of your damn business,” Kid snapped as he stomped his boots on and slammed the door behind him.

“Don’t worry about him, Y/n,” Killer said as he pushed off the couch and moved into the kitchen, “He’s a terrible loser.”

“And a terrible winner,” Heat muttered under his breath.

“Pffffhehehehe,” you hide your giggle behind your fingers, “Why am I not surprised.” But your eyes still drift back to the door. “He’s not going to get into trouble, is he?”

Heat got up and shut off the console.

“No, he’s probably just gone to the Corrida to let off some steam,” he said.

Your eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“What’s the Corrida?” you asked.

Heat stiffened and his eyes flicked over your head towards the kitchen.

“It’s an… underground fighting ring over in the New World district,” he mumbled rapidly.

You frown and glance over your shoulder to see Killer cutting up something by the stove.

“A fighting ring?” you whisper as you turn back to Heat, “I hope he’s careful not to get caught. The police are really cracking down on those.”

Heat blinked and then returned to his seat beside you. The couch cushion shifted and you tilted towards him a bit.

“You know about that kind of stuff?” Heat asked, fixing you with an intense stare.

You hesitate and then nod your head.

“A bit,” you lie, “I know that this area of town used to be under the Whitebeard Gang’s protection. He also ran a fighting ring, though there were almost no casualties.” You bring up your knees and hug them close to your body.

Heat nodded and leaned back in his seat.

“Yeah I heard Whitebeard ran a pretty chill operation,” he said.

Your fingers squeeze your calves and you nod.

“Gran said he never gave her any trouble,” you mumble, dropping your eyes to your knees, “But some of his Sons did come around every now and then…”

“What are you talking about that’s got Y/n so uncomfortable?” Killer’s sudden voice near your ear made you flinch violently. Your shoulder collided with the base of his mask and you both let out pained exclamations and rubbed the sore areas.

“Ouch, sorry Killer,” you tilt your head back and give him a frown.

The masked man chuckled and pat a large hand on your head.

“No, I’m sorry for startling you,” he said, “I was just wondering if you intended on staying for dinner. I’ll have to add some more servings if you are. Wire should be getting back from his… appointment… soon.”

His words were like a punch in the stomach.

You shook your head and sprang up off the couch. _I got way too comfortable_ , you frown at your rudeness _, they have better things to do!_

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose!” you gasp hurriedly, “I’ve already been here too long. I’m sorry for overstaying my welcome.”

You fumble towards the door as two voices object to your words.

“You’re not imposing at all!”

“You’re always welcome here, Y/n.”

You freeze with your hand on the doorknob. They didn’t mind you being up here? The corners of your mouth twitch up ever so slightly.

“Um… still, I should get going,” you mumble, “But thanks for the offer.”

You glance over your shoulder and smile at the two men watching from the living room. Killer was leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest; you got the feeling he was frowning. Heat’s brow was slightly furrowed as he blinked at you from his seat.

Between them, you could just make out the first bedroom door on the right side of the hall. Your stomach did an anxious flip and you briefly wondered which one of them had taken that room.

“I’ll see you guys later,” you wave and spin around, wasting no time in escaping down the stairs.

~

As the door clicked shut behind you, Killer let out a sigh and pushed off the couch.

“Seems strange that a quiet little shopkeeper would know about the crack-down on fighting rings…” he muttered under his breath before returning to the kitchen to wash the cooking dishes.

Heat remained staring at the door.

The pots and pans clanged loudly as Killer dumped them into the sink.

“It’s also strange that Kid’s gotten so friendly with Y/n,” he mused as he turned on the tap, “He doesn’t usually bother with girls outside of Amazon Lily.”

Heat sat quietly for a few long moments, and then he got up and went to his room without ever offering a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I went into so much detail over who played as who... but I can totally see Killer being that asshole Luigi meme, taking out everyone from behind and driving right by with that terrifying, soulless gaze ;P
> 
> Also... picturing Wire in a flashy purple hoodie had me rolling on the floor... so I had to put it in here because you all deserve this treasure ;)


	12. And It Pulls You Right Back In...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's some repetition of stuff you (the actual reader) already know in here, when Princess is talking with Kid, but I tried to make it quick so bear with me please :)

_“Who’s this little rat? What are you, twelve?” a man sneers into your face as he yanks you up by your hair, “Looks like they ditched you.”_

_“Go to hell, police scum!” you hack a glob of spit and blood onto his shirt._

_“Ack! Gross!”_

_You are dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Through your bleary and swollen eyes you see that you are all alone, abandoned to your fate. What happened to gang loyalty?! You want to scream at the so called ‘friends' you knew were watching you from a safe distance, but your broken ribs stop you._

_Bastards!... Gran was right… Gran was always right…_

_A pair of large boots step into your hazy field of vision._

_“Lift her up.”_

_You were grabbed by your shoulders and hoisted up to meet the gaze of a tall man in uniform._

_“Did the Red Sphinx Gang disown you?” he asked, glaring at you in obvious disgust, “Or are you supposed to be an offering? Were you drawing too much attention? You’ve certainly been making a name for yourself over here.”_

_You clamp your bloody lips closed and return his glare as best you can. But this doesn’t faze him._

_“The Reaper… the best sniper this side of town,” he ran a finger down your cheek, grimacing when it became covered in your blood, “To think such a young girl would be behind all those high profile murders.”_

_You snarl, more blood dripping down your chin._

_“You certainly are a pitiful sight, Miss Reaper,” the man’s lips twisted into a satisfied smile, “Gang members are usually sentenced to death. And as a member of the government, I have full authority to kill you right here and now,” he leaned down, making sure to keep out of spitting range, “But it would be a waste of your talents to cut off that pretty little head…”_

_Suddenly his fingers were in your hair and you were yanked off your feet. Your cry of pain seemed to please the sicko and his grip tightened as he dangled you in the air._

_“After you get through training you’ll be a perfect agent for us,” he chuckled darkly, “You’ll fit right in with the other brats I’ve dragged out of the gutter.”_

_Before you can retort, something hits you in the back of the neck and you slump into unconsciousness._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You glance up at the broken neon sign as it buzzed in the winter evening. Many of the yellow bulbs around the edges were shattered, but the looping letters still glowed a welcoming blue.

**Green Dragon News**

A faint smirk crosses your face. It looked exactly like you remembered.

An image of Wire, beaten and bruised, flitted through your mind, followed by Heat’s words from the other night.

_“It’s an underground fighting ring in the New World district.”_

You frown. It sounded like things were rapidly changing now that Whitebeard was gone. Maybe you’d been out of the loop for too long.

A far off car horn draws you out of your memories and you quickly push through the black door looming under the colourful neon.

You stomped your feet on the mat and brushed the snow from your shoulders.

“Hello, may I help you?”

You smiled at the woman sitting behind the only desk occupying the small room.

“Hey Koala,” you stepped over to her and pulled down you hood, “It’s been a while.”

The brunette’s eyes widened and she looked you up and down.

“Y/n?! It certainly has…” she nodded, “What brings you back here?”

There was way more meaning behind the question and you knew it, but you had no desire to discuss that.

“I was just in the area and thought I’d say hi,” your eyes drift to the only other door in the room, “Is Sabo in today?”

If Koala suspected anything she didn’t show it.

“Yes he is. Would you like to see him?” she asked.

You nodded and she got up and disappeared through the back door. You waited in the silence and looked over the run down table stacked high with newspapers waiting to be delivered and the large potted fern in the corner. Other than these objects and Koala’s desk, the room was completely bare.

 _Nothing’s changed at all_ , you sighed.

Just then the door opened and Koala re-emerged.

“He’ll see you in his office,” she smiled.

You gave her a thankful nod and walked through the door, finding yourself in a dingy hall lit by a single naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. You make your way to the farthest of the two doors that led off this hall, knowing the other was a storage room.

“Y/n! I thought you’d disappeared off the face of the earth!” as soon as you stepped in the genial blond greeted you with a hearty handshake and a wide smile.

“It’s nice to see you again, Sabo,” you nodded and returned his smile, “I hope you’ve been doing alright. How are your brothers?”

“Oh same old, same old,” the man chuckled as he leaned back against his desk, nudging a stack of paper that was precariously close to the edge, “Luffy’s working on his own now and Ace has started helping me out around here.”

Your eyes widened as you recall Whitebeard’s Second Son. He was one of the few you’d seen at the Calico Hen. Ace and Marco would usually be the ones to come and check in on things in your neighbourhood.

“It’s good to hear he’s still around,” you smiled, “Pass along my greetings for me?”

“Will do,” Sabo grinned before his features settled into a more serious expression, “So what can I do for you today?”

Your own smile fell and you dropped your gaze.

“I’m actually looking for… Last Sunday’s Paper,” your lips easily recalled the old password.

Sabo didn’t move for a second, but then he pushed off his desk and walked around to search through a few drawers.

“Sure thing,” he said, “I think I have an old copy in here somewhere.”

He took out a blank piece of paper and a pen and sat down, clearing a few stacks of newspapers and notes away. You watched as he began scribbling out bullet-point after bullet-point.

“So what brings you back our way after so long?” the blond asked nonchalantly as he continued to write furiously.

You scuff your boot heel along the bare planks under your feet and shrug.

“I… I just wanted to see what’s going on in the neighbourhood,” you mumble.

There’s a pause in which the scratching of Sabo’s pen sounds deafening.

“Well that’s a smart thing to do,” he said, “There’s a lot happening lately. It’s good to be informed.”

You nodded and watched in silence as he finished writing his list and slid the paper across to you.

“Here’s the Sunday Paper,” he smiled and tapped it.

You take the sheet and read over the details of the illicit activity that had been going on in your area over the past few months. Your eyes widen as they move further down the list. You didn’t know most of these names. Though the ones you did recognize seemed to be doing much better for themselves.

_I knew Red Hair was still in the game since those men Kid met with mentioned him… ah there’s Teach, he’s a big player now… Doflamingo owns the Corrida, oh and he’s a weapon’s dealer… The Kid Gang, I knew it…also weapons dealers… alliances… oh... the Straw Hats? Robin said she was working for Straw Hat Movers._

And so much more…

_The Worst Generation? What kind of name was that?... Eh? The Sun Gang is led by Jinbe?!_

It seemed everyone you’d gotten close to was involved in something illegal.

_I guess I was never really out of that life, was I?_

This revelation didn’t feel as shocking as it probably should have.

You sighed and reread the paper, making sure to imprint every fact into your memory. Then you lifted your head and gave Sabo a serious nod. He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a lighter. Once the flame was lit, you held out the paper and watched it slowly disintegrate from your fingers and fall into a pile of ash on his desk.

“I hope you’ve found what you were looking for,” the blond said as he swept the ash into a garbage bin.

You nod and pull your lips up into a smile.

“Yes,” you reach into your jacket pocket and take out a wad of cash and three boxes, “Here, as a thank you.”

You hold out the cash and one box to the blond. He quickly took them, stuffed the money into his blue vest, and eagerly lifted the lid on the box.

“Oh those look delicious, Y/n!” he grinned at the gingerbread men cookies.

“They’re fresh today,” you hum as you turn to leave.

Sabo immediately jumped up and hurried around to get to the door before you. He held it open and bowed as you walk by.

“I’ll be sure to eat them right away,” he assured you.

But just as you passed in front of him, he reached out to rest a hand on your shoulder and leaned in towards your face.

“Oh, and for future reference,” Sabo whispered in your ear, “Most people come in looking for the Wednesday Lottery Numbers now.”

Your cheeks flush and you quickly nod and step out the door.

“Thanks, I’ll see you around,” you mutter as you disappear back into the outer room.

Koala lifted her head from her paperwork as you entered. You could immediately tell from the glint in her eyes that she’d been listening in to your conversation with Sabo.

“And here’s some for you too,” you smirk as you set the second box down on her desk, “I remembered you don’t like ginger, so I made you some sugar cookies.”

The brunette’s cheeks flushed slightly and she gave you a shy smile. She eagerly opened the lid and ogled the baubles and snowmen inside. You place the third box down.

“And this is for the big boss,” you mumble, “It’s Gran’s special recipe. I know she used to make him some every now and then.”  
Koala’s expression softened and she quickly put the box in a drawer.

“I’ll make sure he gets it,” she assured you with a smile, “It’s good to see you haven’t changed after all these years,” she waves as you head for the door, “Happy Holidays, Y/n!”

You frown at your boots as you disappear into the snowy night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After your first foray outside your comfort zone, you decided you could brave the crowded aisles of Sabaody Mall.

Since you were now making a comfortable profit every month, you thought it was time to get a new cellphone. You’d had one in the past, but hadn’t been able to keep up on your bills and so had sold your old phone years ago for some extra cash.

The shops were slightly less busy than you remembered; probably a result of the increased rate of violence and thefts since the Police Headquarters moved to the New World. You quickly found the cellphone outlet and picked the cheapest phone with the most basic talk and text plan. You’d gotten used to living without such technology for so long that you didn’t really find it necessary. But after seeing just how much was going on behind the scenes, you felt that having the option to contact someone in case of an emergency seemed like a good idea.

After successfully acquiring your new purchase, you settled down in the food court to set up your preferences. You sipped on tea and munched takoyaki as you chose your favourite colours and themes for your background picked your favourite ring tone.

 _Now all I need are contacts_ , you sit back and pout at the screen, _Robin for sure… Jinbe probably… maybe Sabo, no better be Koala… and then at least one of my neighbours._

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

A loud shout snaps you out of your thoughts and you look up to see a group of people gathered around the burger stall on the far side of the food court.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘MY KIND OF PEOPLE’?!”

“Please leave, or I’ll call security!”

“FINE! I DIDN’T WANT YOUR SHITTY FOOD ANYWAY!”

Your eyes lock onto a familiar redhead as he stalked off through the crowd. Kid looked absolutely furious; his eyes were hooded and his hair was practically standing on end as he thrust aside anyone too slow to leap out of his way.

“Oh my, is that Eustass Kid?” someone muttered loudly in the hush that followed the outburst, “I wouldn’t serve him either if he were at my shop. What an awful fellow.”

You frown at the table. Kid wasn’t awful. _Well, anger is his go-to emotion_ , you sigh as you finish your tea and get up, _and that sure doesn’t make him easy to approach._

But that didn’t mean he was a bad person.

You moved stealthily through the masses of people doing their last minute Christmas shopping, trying to keep the flash of red in your sights.

You made it out of the mall and silently followed Kid through the streets of Paradise. He was still fuming, kicking at anything that moved and snarling at anyone who dared to get too close. You kept your distance but followed his trail all the way back to his apartment. You watched anxiously as the red monster thundered down the street and came to a rumbling halt outside… the door to your shop?

You stared as Kid glowered at the ‘Closed’ sign in the window. He stood there, muttering unintelligibly under his breath, for a good two minutes. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides as if he were fighting an urge to bust down the door. You had just stepped forward to ask him not to do that when the redhead whirled around, kicked the snow off the curb, and sat down on the edge of the street amongst the snowbanks.

You blink at his tense shoulders. Why hadn’t he gone up to his apartment?

His vacant stare fixed on the slushy road and you were surprised that the snow didn’t start melting under such a burning gaze.

You swallow your fear and walk lightly forward.

“Hey… Kid?” you call softly as you approach.

The beast didn’t even twitch at your mouse squeak.

You sigh and unlock the Calico Hen, making your way to the kitchen to warm up some left-over cabbage rolls and pour a hot coffee.

Once these were ready, you wrapped an extra scarf around your neck and went back outside. Kid was still sitting there, an alarming red splash across the white and grey landscape. You kick the snow off the curb beside him and settle down. Kid continued to ignore your existence, not even blinking his empty eyes when you waved the food and drink before him.

You brought the offerings back onto your lap and turned your eyes to the street. A few cars drove by, and then a bus, and then a taxi. The wind picked up, and then settled down again. The dim light of evening gave way to the darkness of night. The glow of the city after dark covered everything in a dull orange. You listened to the few pedestrians that walked by behind you, but no one bothered the two figures sitting on the wet sidewalk.

After an hour, you tried to offer your food again. This time you got an eye-twitch, but Kid still didn’t take it.

You let another half-hour pass before you made another attempt.

“What the hell are you doing, princess?” Kid’s painted lips parted in a growl, but his eyes were still glaring at the ground.

You kept your arms extended, waiting patiently.

“You looked like you needed some company,” you said quietly.

The redhead’s mouth twisted into a scowl.

“I don’t need shit!” he spat into the snowbank beside him, “Get lost.”

You have a strong urge to do as he says as you again retreat the food back into your lap. But you remain sitting there, trying to ignore the blue tint coming into your fingers and how you couldn’t feel your butt.

Kid shifted and finally moved his glare from the ground to you.

“I said get lost!” he snapped.

You couldn’t meet his gaze, instead holding up your offering while you stared fearfully across the street.

“Tch!”

Kid snatched the cup and plate from you. You heard him chomp down on the rolls before making a gagging sound.

“They’re fucking cold!” he growled, but he swallowed them anyway.

“Sorry,” you whisper.

There’s a pause in which you both watch the headlights of the passing cars play along the darkened snowbanks.

“You got a boyfriend, princess?” Kid’s growl was still threatening, but you felt that he wasn’t about to explode anymore.

_A weird question, but at least he’s talking._

“No,” you offer a short reply.

Kid grunted and then stretched his legs out.

“You looking for one?” he asked.

You blink at the ground and then glance over to the redhead, catching him glaring at you. Your cheeks warm and you quickly turn your gaze away.

“Are you offering up your services?” you brave some snark.

A confident smirk lifted the redhead’s lips.

“Ye-“ the word didn’t make it all the way out of his throat. He choked on nothing and jerked his face away. But he was too late to hide the bright flush staining his cheeks.

You frown at his sudden awkwardness. Kid flicked his eyes to you, saw you staring, and then swiftly brought his hand up to cover your entire face.

“Wha!” you splutter as his fingers completely smothered your eyes and nose, “What’s the big idea?!”

“Hehe,” he chuckled as he pulled his arm away, “Your face looked stupid.”

You make sure to glare at him as you let out a huff.

“Jerk,” you mumble, “And to answer your question: No. I’m not looking for a boyfriend. I kinda got out of that stuff after my last… well, only… break up…”

Kid let out a short growl you see his shoulders stiffen.

“What asshole hurt you?” he lifted a fist and cracked his knuckles, “I’ll go snap his neck to let off some steam.”

Your eyes widen in surprise and you flick your gaze over to the redhead. He was smiling creepily at the snowbank. His lips were pulled back tight against his teeth and a vein in his forehead was pulsing aggressively.

 _Why would he care?_ you wonder as you see his grip tighten to a dangerous extent around your coffee mug.

“Actually, it was the guy who lived upstairs before you moved in. Ah!” A bus barreled down the road and sprayed your boots with slush. You bend down and wipe off the worst of it before it can stain the fabric. “Gross… And I’m not sending you after him. I don’t even know where he is.”

Kid let out a low grunt and you suddenly feel a pressure on your shoulder. You look down to see his hand on you just as he pulls you closer to his side.

You stiffen and try to jerk away, but his grip is unbreakable.

“I-I just told you I’m not interested in-!” you gasp.

“Shut up!” you feel his chest rumble as he growls at you, “You’re farther from the road over here. You won’t get splashed now.”

You blink as a car goes by and the spray of slush doesn’t quite reach your toes.

“Oh,” you mumble, “Thanks.”

But Kid doesn’t drop his hand.

“What happened?” he asked.

It took you a second to realize he was still talking about your relationship status.

“Are you sure you want to hear about this?” you ask, cocking an eyebrow up at the redhead.

His jaw was much less tense now, but you could still see the vein in his forehead pulse every now and then.

He shrugged.

“If you want to tell me,” he took a sip of his coffee and kept his eyes on the road… and his hand on you shoulder.

You stare at his profile for a few moments, mulling over his words. Did you want to talk about this? With Eustass Kid? With this beast of a man with anger issues and uncontrollable emotions? In the freezing snowy night on the side of the road?... With the only person who had ever asked you about it…?

“How about you tell me why you moved here?” you clear your throat with a hum.

“Eh?” Kid shot you a glare.

You tilt your head back and smirk a little from under his arm.

“I already told you something about myself,” you say, holding up a finger, “One for one.”

The redhead pondered your statement before frowning at his feet.

“That’s fair, I guess,” he grunted, “We’re from the South Blue and moved here to…find work.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “We first set up in the New World but…” you hear the slight grinding of gears as his arm tightens around your shoulders, “Some things happened and we thought moving back out of the spotlight for a while would be better.”

You sit quietly until his faraway gaze moves to you again.

“His name was Rocinante…” you hear yourself start speaking, “Because of his job, he was always gone for months at a time so it made a relationship unlikely to begin with. But somehow it happened.”

Kid’s fingers loosened a bit and you shifted into a more comfortable position. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t look like he wanted you to shut up yet either.

“Gran didn’t really approve,” you find yourself continuing, “There was a pretty big age gap between us… I don’t even know why Rocy looked my way. He was so kind and compassionate, and I’m… well…”

Your eyes drift down to your hands and your fingers bend into weak fists. You were absorbed in the ghostly red stains on your skin and didn’t notice the frown Kid turned your way.

“Anyway, I thought we were happy enough,” you sigh and tug at a loose string on your sleeve, “But one day he said he didn’t want me to wait around for him anymore. So he broke up with me and I didn’t hear anything for two years... and I was okay with that, eventually. It was for the best…”

The words were spilling out on their own now, not that you’d had much control over them to begin with.

“But one day, a few months after Gran passed, he just showed up out of the blue,” you feel your lips lifting at the memory of Rocy’s flustered yet eager appearance as he pulled you into the bedroom, then your eyes sting as you recall what he’d said just a few hours later, “He was gone before I woke up. A while later he stopped paying his rent. I haven’t seen him since…”

 _…But I’m still waiting._ You finished your sentence in your head. You couldn’t say that to Eustass Kid.

You were sitting stiff and rigid under his arm. He hadn’t spoken since you’d started vomiting out your words. You wouldn’t be surprised if he never wanted to talk you again after this.

“I guess he just wanted a booty call,” you sigh, running a frustrated hand through your hair, “But I loved our time together while it lasted. I don’t regret it. And I hope he’s happy with whatever cock-juggling thunder-cunt he ended up with.”

The sound of a drink being spit out was followed by a spray of brown covering the white snow between Kid’s feet.

“Hoho,” he let out a short chuckle as he wiped the coffee off his chin, “That’s some foul language for a princess.”

You smirk briefly before giving him a sad smile.

“I never said I accepted it with grace,” you mutter, “These last few years have been pretty tough, but…” you pull your legs up and rest your chin on your knees, “…lately things have been getting better.”

The redhead busied himself with rubbing his boot over the coffee stained snow at his feet.

“I really liked those cabbage rolls,” he muttered.

You blink and give him a confused frown.

“Eh?”

“Tch! You said one for one, didn’t you?” he scoffed, his flaming red hair dancing as he tossed his head, “There’s mine, princess. But make sure they’re hot next time.”

You watch the side of his face for a few moments.

“Why do you call me that, anyway?” you brave a question.

Kid shrugged and threw back the last of his coffee.

“You’re an innocent little princess hiding away in your castle,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing at your shop, “I couldn’t believe it when I showed up and you weren’t there today. You’re always open.”

You turn to look over the refreshed paint job, your eyes clouding a little as memories flood your mind.

“I’m not innocent,” you mutter before a smile lifts your lips, “But I’ll always be open for you guys...”

Kid frowned at you as you continued to stare at your shop, then his gaze drifted over your head and he caught sight of some figures approaching up the sidewalk.

“Oi!” he called and pushed off the curb, “How did it go?”

You shiver in the sudden cold as his large body pulled away.

“We were successful,” Killer said as he came to a stop before their door, “Y/n? What are you two doing out here?”

Wire and Heat blinked down at you as you scrambled up off the curb.

“J-just hanging out,” you stammer as you stretch your cold and stiff muscles.

“Yeah,” Kid grunted and held out the empty coffee mug and plate, “Waiting for your sorry asses to get back.”

You take the dishes as Heat scratched his head.

“I thought you were going to the Lily tonight,” he said.

Kid frowned and glanced quickly towards you.

“I wasn’t feeling it,” he growled.

Heat dropped his gaze as Killer unlocked the door. Kid stomped up the stairs without as much as a wave. But you got them from the others as they followed after the redhead. Wire was closing the door behind him when something finally clicked in your brain.

“Oh, hang on a sec!” you pull your new phone out of your pocket, “Could I have your number? I just got a new cell.”

Wire paused his ascent and nodded before taking it.

“Thanks,” you smile as he punched in his information and returned your phone.

Then you blink as you see there were three other names under Wire’s. He’d put in all of their numbers.

“Wow, thank you!” you give him a grateful nod and a wink, “Now I won’t have to run all the way upstairs to tell you to keep it down.”

The silent man’s lips lifted in a smirk before he followed his friends.

You remain on the sidewalk, shifting your stare between the two doors before you. A weight that you hadn’t been conscious of lifted off your shoulders and you gave them a roll as you walked over to your shop. You made your way to your bedroom and gently retrieved the police hat from your nightstand.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve said all that out loud,” you whisper to the blue fabric as you press it against your nose, “I truly hope you’re happy Rocy. But… I do wish… I could see you one more time… to say a proper goodbye… and to tell you about…” your hand drops to your stomach and the old familiar ache returns.

The weight falls heavily back onto your shoulders and you crumple onto your bed. But this time the tears don’t come. You lay there in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, wishing for sleep to take you away from this awful emptiness blossoming inside you.

Your body jerks when a loud _ding!_ pierces the unusually silent night. A bright light shines from your bedside table and you squint over to see a message on your phone.

_Barbed? Who’s Barbed… oh._

**Barbed: Killer just told me about what happened at the mall. Thanks for calming Kid down. You saved an innocent bathroom sink the horrors of his anger.**

You stare at Wire’s text for a long minute before typing out a reply.

**_That’s the second time I’ve saved that sink. I think it owes me a lifetime of servitude now._ **

You’re surprised by Wire’s almost immediate response.

**Barbed: Just think of what you could accomplish with an army of bathroom sinks willing to do your bidding.**

You let out a short snort. Who knew he had such a weird sense of humour? You loved it.

**_First Grand Line City… and then the World._ **

**Hehe you would strike fear into the hearts of all who opposed you.**

**_Damn straight. But I think I’ll keep my minions in the single digits. No one should wield that much power._ **

**Hmmm, very true.**

A sudden thump and a loud stream of curses flowed down from above.

 **Barbed: I’m sure you heard that too** **:(** **I’ve got to check on Kid.** **Have a goodnight, Y/n.**

You smile at the screen and roll onto your side, cuddling the hat into your stomach.

**_Stay safe, Wire :P Goodnight._ **

You slowly scroll down the short list of your new contacts and can’t help but giggle at the names Wire had given them.

“Pfff Luscious Blond! And Gears for Brains? Really!? Why is Heat’s name Husbando? Must be a nickname...”

You select ‘Gears for Brains’ and type out a quick **_thanks for listening._** Without waiting to see if Kid read it, you shut off your phone and roll over, a soft smile lifting your lips as you finally feel your eyelids getting heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Ace lives! Because I can :P


	13. Frenemies?

_There he is. He’s finally come back to you._

_You stare out across a formless landscape at the tall blond man. His head is bowed and a cigarette is smoking at his lips. Try as you might, you just can’t make out any other details._

_There’s an ominous tinge to the air, but the swell of longing in your chest pushes it away._

_“I’ve been waiting!” you call out and take a step towards him._

_“I told you not to.”_

_You stumble to a stop. The figure flickers and shifts and you struggle to keep him in focus._

_“B-but…” you stammer and start forward again._

_“I told you to find someone else.”_

_The voice is hollow, absent of all the warmth and kindness you remembered. You pick up your pace and soon find yourself sprinting towards him.  
_

_“But you did come back-“ you start to object, but then you notice that, no matter how fast you run, the figure remained at an unreachable distance._

_In fact, it looked like he was drifting further away._

_“Wait! Rocy!” you shout into the dull grey._

_“You have what you need,” the man lifted a hand to remove the cigarette from his mouth, “But you forged the chains holding you down all by yourself. You have the strength to break free. Will you do it?”_

_His silhouette flickered and then slowly faded from sight. Your legs were still moving at a full sprint, but you weren’t going anywhere._

_“ROCY!!!”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You awaken in a cold sweat and struggle against the sheets wrapped tightly around your body.

It took a few moments for you to recognize the shadowy forms of your dresser and bookshelf. When your brain registers that you’re safe, you collapse back and bring a shaky hand to your forehead.

The silence of the night slowly lulls you back to a relatively calm state.

 _Fuck_.

A loud beeping makes you jump out of your skin. You glower at your alarm clock and slam your fist on the button. You lay in the darkness for a few more minutes before gathering the strength to pull your body out of bed.

As you get ready, you push the haunting dream to the back of your mind and bury it under thoughts of today’s baking.

Christmas was this Friday and you had a lot of seasonal treats to make.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Wire told me he gave you our numbers,” Killer said as he sat down at the counter, “Can you shoot me a text? You seem to be the best strategy for calming Kid down when he flies off the handle.”

You give the masked man a doubtful frown as you prepare his usual morning coffee.

“Sure,” you mumble, “But I’d rather not be the one called in to face the beast.”

Killer chuckles as you place the coffee on the counter.

“Noted,” he says, inserting the straw through his mask, “But you seem to be the most effective one out of all of us.”

You pause, staring at the white and blue stripes.

_All of us?_

“Uh, Y/n?” Killer tilted his head to the side.

You blink and a small smile lifts your lips.

“Nothing, sorry,” you mumble.

The bells jingle and you look over his shoulder to greet the new customer. Your eyes widen and you smile.

“Hey Robin!” you hurry around the counter, “I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon!”

Killer seemed to take interest in the newcomer and turned see you giving the raven haired beauty a warm hug.

“Fufufu, I had to pick up something in the area and thought I’d pop to wish you Happy Holidays,” Robin smiled, “And perhaps have a nice coffee.”

“And Happy Holidays to you too! Oh! I got a new phone, can I have your number?” you quickly turn around and make for the counter. You take two steps before you notice the atmosphere had turned ice cold.

Killer was sitting so stiffly that you thought he would tip off the stool, and you glanced back to see Robin staring him down with one of her signature ice-queen glares.

“Umm,” you gulp, “Do you guys know each other?”

Robin broke the stare-down first and gave you a faint smile.

“We’ve crossed paths a few times,” she said as she walked over and carefully took a seat a few stools away from the masked man, “How are you doing, Mister Killer?”

“I’m doing well, Miss Nico,” Killer returned her pleasantry. His posture was now relaxed, though when you looked closer you could see just how tense his muscles were, “I trust you are settled into your new position?”

Even with your back turned to the pair as you prepare the drink, you could feel the frigid glares that were being exchanged.

“Yes, thank you,” Robin said, “And I can assume the same about you and your… companions?”

You turn and place the large coffee and your cell phone before Robin, glancing nervously between the two.

“Yes,” Killer replied shortly, then he turned his mask on you, “I see you two are well acquainted.”

You nod and open your mouth, but Robin speaks up first.

“Yes, we are good friends. I have been visiting this café for many years,” the woman sipped tactfully on her beverage with one hand and entered her number into your phone with the other, “I must admit I’m surprised to find you in such a place, Massacre Soldier.”

Killer stiffened along with you and you shot him a curious glance.

 _Killer’s the Massacre Soldier?_ You’d seen that name in the ‘Sunday Paper’ but hadn’t made the connection.

The masked man cleared his throat and gestured to you.

“Y/n, could you give us a moment, please?” he asked.

You blink, but then nod and excuse yourself, shooting a nervous look at Robin as you went by. She offered a comforting smile and handed back your phone before turning to face Killer.

You close the kitchen door behind you and fight the urge to press your ear to the wood.

 _If anything important happens, I’ll find it out from Sabo,_ you busy yourself with cleaning the kitchen _, still, having two rival gang members here is a bit more danger than I’d like. I suppose it’s a good thing they think I don’t know anything._

“Y/n!”

You jump when you hear Robin call for you. It had barely been five minutes.

_That was fast…_

“Yes?” you emerge from the kitchen to see both of your friends standing in the middle of your otherwise empty café.

“I have to be on my way,” the ravenette waved as she walked towards the door, “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” you try to hide your frown, “I’m happy you came by at all.”

Killer lifted his hand to wave.

“I have to get going as well,” he said, holding the door open for Robin as she passed by, “I’ll see you later, Y/n.”

You wave them out before slowly returning behind the counter.

“I wonder what that was about,” you hum.

Then your eyes fall on a black cellphone sitting on the counter beside a small pile of coins.

“Oh dear,” you snatch it up and throw on your winter coat before hurrying out into the street.

Thankfully, neither of them had gone very far. Killer and Robin were currently standing at the door to Killer’s apartment. The blond had his thumb on the intercom and he was leaning down to speak as you ran up.

“Kid, get down here,” his voice had a hard edge to it and he made a short choking sound when he noticed you, “Y/n!?”

You hold out his phone.

“Sorry, you forgot this,” you pant lightly.

“Why the hell can’t you just come up?” Kid’s voice suddenly crackled over the speaker.

“Just get down here,” Killer growled as he pocketed his phone. His voice had an urgency to it and it seemed Kid sensed he wasn’t going to win that argument.

“Fine,” he scoffed and then the intercom beeped.

The door clicked and Killer pulled it open.

“Thanks for returning my phone,” he turned to you, “You should get back inside.”

“Um… okay?” you pout at his dismissal but send a smile to Robin, “I hope you guys sort out whatever’s bothering you.”

The black haired woman nodded and flicked her eyes between you and Killer.

“Yes, I hope we do too,” she said.

Just then Kid appeared at the top of the stairs. He held a Gatorade bottle in his hand and unscrewed the cap to take a swig as he jogged down the steps.

“Geez, what’s so important?” he muttered as he wiped a dribble of blue liquid off his chin.

He was two stairs from the ground when it happened.

Snow and ice had accumulated at the base of the door, eventually climbing its way up the first few steps. It was on this slippery ledge that Kid’s boot suddenly jerked out from under him. His amber eyes went wide and his darkly painted lips sprang open in a shocked gasp.

You watched as his body did a full flip before landing heavily on his shoulders, with his legs in the air and his head at your feet. The bottle of Gatorade flew out of his hand and spilled across his face and down his shirt, leaving him spluttering and swearing.

Your jaw dropped as you stared down at him.

_Oh… my… god… that was just like Rocy…_

You felt something stir in your stomach as memories of the clumsy blond invaded our mind.

_Uh oh…_

The strange feeling worked its way up your throat.

_I’m gunna throw up!_

You slap a hand over your mouth just as it opens and…

“PfffffhehehehehehehehahhahahahahahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

What were you doing? What was happening?

Kid’s upside down face frowned up at you and he let out an irritated growl. But he couldn’t hide the blush on his blue splattered cheeks and that only fueled your strange reaction.

“WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Why did this feel so… good?

“OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHA KID THAT WAS HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

You wipe tears away from your eyes as laughter shook your frame.

“Shut up!” Kid muttered, glaring up at you.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHahahahaha,” you gasp and clutch a stitch in your side, “Hehehehehehehehe let me hehehehehehehehe let me get you a towel. Hihihihihihihi.”

You turn and stagger back to the Calico Hen, still struggling to control your spasming chest.

“Hehehehehehe what a dork,” you chortle as you disappear inside, completely oblivious to the look of absolute shock on Robin’s face as she watched you go.

~

“It wasn’t that funny,” Kid grumbled as he awkwardly righted himself and sat down on the steps, “Kinda hurt actually.”

“It was absolutely hilarious,” Killer deadpanned.

Kid shot him a glare and opened his mouth to retort when he noticed his friend’s attention on someone else. The redhead looked over at the woman standing before him and his lips closed in a snarl.

“Aren’t you a Straw Hat?!” he snapped, leaping to his feet and taking a threatening step forward.

Robin blinked her wide eyes away from the café and fixed them on the two men now in her company.

“I work for Straw Hat Luffy, yes,” her expression turned frigid and all warmth left her voice, “And I was under the impression you killed anyone who laughed at you, Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid.”

The redhead pulled up short and let out a growl.

“You bitc-!”

“This is what I wanted to talk to you about,” Killer stepped forward before things could get any more hostile, “Nico Robin and Y/n have apparently been good friends for years and Nico refuses to give up on visiting her at the café. She’s willing to bring Straw Hat against us.”

Kid cocked a thin eyebrow as his eyes flicked to the shop beside him.

“Yeah, so?” he growled, “This is my territory. You should know better than to trespass.”

“This is no one’s territory,” Robin fixed her glare on the redhead, “The Worst Generation is fighting among themselves in order to claim what’s left of Whitebeard’s territory, but no one has made any headway yet. This is no more your territory than Luffy’s.”

Kid looked like he was about to explode but Robin continued unabashed.

“And I can’t abandon my dear friend when she lives so close to the headquarters of the Kid Gang…” she paused and a thoughtful expression passed over her face, “Though it is strange…”

Kid’s eyebrow quirked and he snarled.

“Who are you calling strange?!” he shouted, lifting his left arm threateningly, “Watch what you say Devil Child!”

Robin was unfazed.

“I was not calling you strange,” her cool expression never faltered, “I have a proposal, actually. Would you hear me out?”

This gave Kid pause and Killer nodded his head.

“A proposal?” the redhead muttered, dropping his arm.

Robin nodded.

“I would like for Y/n’s café to be neutral ground,” she stated, “My friends, meaning all the Straw Hats _and_ our alliances, and I will be able to visit peacefully with no retaliations from you or your men. In exchange, I will speak to Luffy about granting you access to our network and Franky’s work yards.”

Kid’s mouth opened to retort but Killer held up a hand.

“Let’s think about this, Boss,” the blond spoke in a level tone, “Y/n isn’t involved in our side of things. Banning Nico would arouse her suspicion. And if we go through Straw Hat’s yards we could cut hours off our access route.”

“Fuck the access route!” Kid snapped, “I don’t want enemies this close!” then he rounded on Robin, “Why the hell are you so interested in Y/n, anyway?”

Robin fixed her eyes on him and Kid saw a flicker of warmth pass through their icy depths.

“I should be asking _you_ that, Eustass Kid,” she said, “Y/n and I have been friends for years. I hold her companionship close to my heart…” she paused again and her eyes flicked back to the café, “… I have seen her go through some very hard times. Times which she’s just now dragging herself out of…” then she turned her face back to the two men and dug her stare into them, “And as much as I would like to tell Luffy to come and kick you out of this place, it seems that Y/n has taken a liking to you… And you must be doing something good for her because-” she paused, unsure of whether to continue, but ultimately decided to speak, “… that is the first time I’ve seen her laugh like that… in five years.”

Kid blinked and turned his attention to the café, not offering a reply.

Killer cleared his throat.

“I think we can work something out,” he said, “But we’ll have to arrange another meeting. Here comes Y/n.”

~

Just as he finished speaking, you emerged onto the street. A large, fluffy towel clutched in your hands and your cheeks still flushed from your laugh attack.

“Here you go,” you pant and hand Kid the towel, “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

“Tch!” the redhead snatched it away and began cleaning his face, “You laughed at me; you have no right to be concerned.”

Your eyes widen and your cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Kid,” you bow your head, “I didn’t mean to. It just kind of… slipped out.”

The redhead glowered down at you but then he shrugged and tossed back the wet towel.

“Whatever,” he huffed, “We’ve got to take care of some things. You should get back to work.”

You blink at the second abrupt dismissal, but he didn’t seem to be mad anymore so you smiled and left.

“See you, Robin,” you wave before entering your shop.

The raven haired woman waved in return and then followed the two men off down the snowy street.

 _I wonder what business they have_ , you frown as you busy yourself with washing dishes, _I guess the Straw Hat Gang and the Kid Gang might be trying to work together too?_


	14. A Visit from the Law 1

You were rearranging the Christmas themed cookies and tarts in the display-case when you heard the bells jingle and turned to see a tall, muscular man with silver hair standing in the doorway. He took off his hat and brushed some snow from his police officer’s uniform before glancing around the empty café and fixing his gaze on you.

Your eyes widened as the man walked forward and offered you a stern, but gentle, smile.

“Y/n. I’m glad to see you’re doing well,” he said as he strode up to the counter.

You smother your surprise and pull a smile onto your face.

“Officer Smoker!” you gasp and bow your head, “W-what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

The man let out a short chuckle and set his hat down on the counter.

“Nothing’s wrong, don’t get all flustered,” he grunted, “I just came by to see how you were doing.”

You lift your head and stare in disbelief.

“To… check on… me?” you point a finger at your cheek.

The man lifted a silver eyebrow and let out a huff.

“Tashigi got worried since you haven’t shown up at the precinct in a while. She wouldn’t shut up about it,” he frowned.

You kept staring as his gaze lifted to your hanging menu.

“I’ll have a large black,” Smoker grunted and set a few coins on the counter.

You simply nod and prepare his order.

_Officer Tashigi had noticed…? I completely forgot about it…_

It was true; going to the police station had not crossed your mind once since…

Since your new neighbours had moved in.

“Here you are, sir,” you set the large cup down before the police captain as a flush comes onto your cheeks, “I’m sorry you had to come all this way. This one’s on the house.”

You push the coins back at him but he frowns and shakes his head.

“I was in the area anyway,” he said, refusing the money, “And I’m always glad to help a local business.”

You can’t meet his steely gaze as you place the coins in the register.

“Thank you, Officer Smoker,” you mumble.

There’s a pause and you can feel his eyes digging into the side of your face.

“Since I’m here, may I ask you some questions, Y/n?” the man paused to sip on his coffee.

You force your eyes to meet his and nod.

“Of course, sir,” you say quietly.

Smoker gives you what he must have intended to be a comforting smile; though it came out more intimidating than anything.

“There’s been a rise in gang activity in Paradise. It’s been getting worse ever since Whitebeard died,” he cleared his throat and leaned his elbow on the counter, “Packer’s Drift has been pretty clear so far, but if you’ve seen anything suspicious then I’d like to know.”

You tense up slightly but quickly force your body to relax, hoping Smoker hadn’t noticed.

“Gang activity?” you hum, “I don’t go out much, so I don’t think I’m the best person to ask.”

As if on cue, there’s a flash of colour from behind the policeman and you blink as Eustass Kid appeared in the window of your café. He was leaning so far forward that his nose was almost pressed up against the glass. His wide eyes were moving rapidly between you and Smoker’s back and a grimace twisted his painted lips. He met your surprised gaze for a brief moment before he looked away, but that was enough for you to glimpse the hatred and hurt filling his amber orbs.

“Everyone has an equally important role in protecting the community,” Smoker was saying, oblivious to the red beast lurking behind him, “A seemingly insignificant detail that you see could be the clue we need to bring down a dangerous group.”

You nod, trying to keep from staring out at Kid. The redhead’s jaw was clenched tight and you could see the veins pulsing in his forehead even at this distance. He sent you another withering glare before stomping out of sight. Then you heard the angry thumps of him ascending to his apartment coming from behind the wall.

Smoker did too, glancing at the few pictures swinging lightly back and forth as the door slammed.

“Is someone living upstairs?” he asked, bringing his gaze back to you.

“Y-yes,” you give him an apologetic smile, “They’re a little loud, but I’m glad to have company again.”

A faint smile twitched at Smoker’s lips as he looked over your face.

“That certainly is good to hear,” he said, “And that was wonderful coffee. If it wasn’t so far from the precinct I’m sure the entire Police Force would be stopping in here.”

You smile.

“Thank you, sir,” you hum.

Smoker nods and picks up his hat.

“Well, if you do see or hear anything out of the ordinary, you know you can come to me, Y/n,” he said, standing and stepping away from the counter.

You bow your head to him as he makes for the door.

“Of course, Officer Smoker,” you say, “Thank you for stopping in.”

He leaves with a brief wave and you stand there staring at the spot where he disappeared.

_He actually came to see if I was okay?_ A confused frown played over your lips. _Why would he or Tashigi care that I hadn’t shown up?_

A loud thump from above startles you out of your thoughts and you shake your head.

“I better see what Kid was so upset about,” you mumble, taking off your apron and hurrying over to the neighbours.

“…” You hear the intercom pick up but no voice comes down the line.

“Wire?” you ask.

There’s no response but you hear the *click* of the door unlocking.

“Thanks,” you release the button and gladly escape from the frigid winter wind.

You jog up the stairs and briefly knock before trying the handle and finding it unlocked. Wire looked up from his book as you passed through the living room and cocked an eyebrow at you.

“Is Kid in his room?” you ask, looking around and not seeing the redhead.

Wire’s eyes widen slightly as he nods. Then he lifts his hands and slowly signs to you.

**He’s angry. I would wait to talk to him.**

But you shake your head.

“I think it’s my fault that he’s in a bad mood,” you admit, “Which one is his?”

Wire points at the door closest to the bathroom on the left. You nod but then hesitate.

“Whose room is that?” you point to the first on the right.

Wire cocked his eyebrow again and pointed at his chest.

“Oh,” you nod, falling silent as you stare at the door. Then you shake your head and smile, “I’m glad it’s you.”

Wire’s eyes flashed with curiosity but you quickly turned and moved on before he could ask any questions.

You pause in front of Kid’s room. The door was decorated with a ‘Keep Out’ sign and a large poster of ‘The Iron Giant’. _Well that’s kind of obvious_. You swallow your nervousness before lifting your hand to knock.

No response.

You knock again, a little harder this time.

Still no response, but you hear movement.

“Kid?” you try the door knob and find in unlocked, “Kid, I’m coming in. I need to ask you something.”

You paused once more, but still didn’t get a response, so you pushed the door open.

Kid’s room was pretty much exactly how you’d pictured it. His huge, unmade, bed occupied most of the floorspace. Posters of rock bands and cars covered the walls, tools and machine manuals were scattered all over the place, spare parts were piled messily on the floor, an electric and an acoustic guitar sat on stands almost buried under a mountain of clothes in one corner. Shelves of records, cds, and tapes filled most of the empty wallspace, and the scent of oil hung over everything.

The redhead hadn’t noticed you yet. He was sitting at a desk, his back to the door, typing furiously on a laptop. A pair of expensive looking headphones covered his ears. You could just make out the muffled screeches of a guitar solo as you approached.

You reached out to tap his shoulder, but just before you made contact you caught sight of a line of text on the screen and froze. Kid was talking to someone on messenger. Your eyes flick up to the id line and recognize Killer’s name.

**She squealed. I walked by and she was getting all buddy buddy with a cop.**

Killer’s reply was a brief “are you sure?”

**What else could they have been talking about?!** Kid smashed the buttons on his keyboard. **We’ve got to clear out tonight.**

“No!” your gasp surprises you.

Your heart catches in your throat, but the music covered your voice and Kid remained oblivious to your presence. You frown at your outburst. Were you really that attached to these four men? They'd only lived here for, what... three months? So why…? Why did the thought of them leaving make your gut clench?

Unfortunately, your thoughts had drawn your focus away from keeping your hand aloft and it fell lightly onto Kid’s shoulder.

The effect was instantaneous. Kid stiffened and jerked his face around. When he saw you his eyes widened and he slammed his laptop closed. You flinched as he leapt out of his chair and grabbed your shoulder, pushing you back until you were pressed up against the opposite wall of his room.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!” he roared.

His eyes were burning with a fury you’d never known and you let out a whimper as his grip tightened, twisting your shirt painfully against your skin. He used his other hand to tear his headphones off and sling them around his neck.

“K-Kid!” you gasp, but can’t manage more than his name.

A dangerous snarl curled his lips as a panicked Wire appeared in the doorway.

“Come to get more information you can pass on to your cop friend?” Kid hissed, his face hovering inches away from yours, hatred clear in every muscle twitch, “Have you been spying on us the whole time, _Y/n_? Weasel your way in and then feed tips to the fuzz? Was that your plan? Snakes like you are what I hate the most.”

The words sting and you flinch as he hisses out your name. You turn you face away and see Wire’s wide eyes fixed on you.

“I-I didn’t- I don’t- I never said anything!” you stammer out, shivering at the warm breath on your neck.

“Don’t lie to me!” Kid yanked you forward only to slam you back against the wall, “I know what I saw!”

Wire was looking helplessly between the two of you. You weren’t sure whose side he would take if things escalated any further. The thought sparked fear in your gut and you found a trace of old courage.

You turn back to Kid with a glare.

“Clearly you don’t!” you snap, “If you’d just let me explain instead of assaulting me-!”

Those amber eyes widened and Kid actually took a step back. You used the space to gather your breath and shake off his hand.

“You better talk fast, Y/n,” his words were forced through gritted teeth and his fists were clenched and shaking. You quickly open your mouth.

“Officer Smoker just stopped in to see how I was doing,” you glance briefly at Wire, just to make sure he was still there, “I visit the station a lot but hadn’t been by for a while and apparently people got worried.”

This did not dampen Kid’s anger in the least.

“So you’re a snitch?!” he growled, bringing his fist up, “I can’t believe we didn’t pick up on that when we scoped you out!”

You flinch at his actions, flinging your arms up around your face, but shake your head.

“No no!” you exclaim, pushing your words out through your dry throat, “I filed a missing person report three years ago and I check in every month to see if there’s been any progress!”

There’s a pause and you lower your arms ever so slightly. Kid was staring at you in obvious confusion and Wire was now at his side, holding the redhead’s fist back from hitting you. You send a grateful look to the silent man before fixing your frightened eyes on Kid. He was frowning now, not so subtly trying to think through what you’d just said.

“A missing person report?” he slowly asked.

You nod and carefully lower your arms.

“When Rocy stopped paying his rent…,” you trail off.

Kid’s eyes widened as he made the connection.

“But there’s no way that cop didn’t ask you about us,” his jaw tensed as he shook off Wire’s hand, “We’ll still have to move out.”

Wire tapped Kid’s shoulder and made a ‘stop talking’ gesture.

You slowly, carefully, shake your head. _No, don't say anything!_ your brain fought against your mouth as it opened, _this will ruin everything you've worked for!_ You've always wondered if you were cherophobic...

“Smoker did ask if I’d seen any suspicious gang activity,” you whisper.

Both men freeze and fix you under fierce stares.

“I told him I haven’t,” you drop your gaze.

There’s a pause as Wire and Kid exchange glances. You all jump as a series of dings come from Kid’s laptop.

“Shit,” the redhead muttered and swiftly turned and reopened the computer, “I left Killer hanging.”

He poised his hands over the keys and shot a glare over his shoulder.

“Are you telling the truth?” his tone was dead serious and sent a shiver down your spine.

“Yes,” you answer calmly.

Kid held your stare for a few seconds before he turned to read over Killer’s panicked messages and typed out his response.

Wire turned to you and took out his notepad. You waited in the tense silence as he wrote out a few sentences.

“You’re not going anywhere until you answer my questions,” Kid growled without turning around.

You nod as Wire hands you the paper.

**Kid probably just let the cat out of the bag. You have to tell us what you think you know about us, Y/n. It’s important so we can protect you from potential enemies that might want to take advantage of you or use you against us.**

You slowly nod and look up to stare at the back of Kid’s head and then shift your gaze to meet Wire’s. He was regarding you with a sober expression. He wasn’t smiling, but you felt he wasn’t upset with you either. Maybe just… worried?

You let out a breath and square your shoulders. Might as well just say it outright. You'd already stuck your foot in your mouth... this was why good things never lasted for you.

“I know you’re the leader of the Kid Gang,” you start, watching as Kid’s shoulders stiffen, “And I know you traffic illegal weapons.”

You knew more of course, thanks to Sabo and his amazing intelligence network. Such as their alliance with the Hawkins Gang and the On Air Gang, or that they wanted to take out Red Hair, one of the four top Mob Heads duking it out in the New World. But you thought it wise to keep these details quiet when you saw their immediate reactions.

Wire’s jaw actually dropped and Kid’s wide eyes and tense shoulders betrayed how alarmed he was at what you’d just divulged.

Your shoulders drooped a little. You’d hoped to stay out of this world; it had taken you a long time to extract yourself from its tangled and sticky web. But now that your knowledge was out in the open, you felt a strange sense of homecoming.

_I guess I really do belong in the darkness._

“How long have you known?” Kid’s question snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Not long,” you mumble, “I started looking into things after…” your eyes drift to Wire, “…after I was up here last.”

Kid ran a hand over his mouth.

“So that’s what… a week? A week and a half?” he muttered.

You nod.

“About that,” you shrug.

Then Kid’s amber eyes fixed on you and you blink at the confusion in his gaze.

“And you didn’t turn us in?” he asked.

You stare blankly and frown.

“No…?” you tilt your head slightly.

Kid scoffs and Wire looks at you like you just sprouted an extra head.

“You found out a gang leader and his commanders live right over your head and you didn’t run to the cops or move out?” Kid gave you an incredulous frown, “What the hell, princess?”

You shrug and drop your gaze to the floor.

“You guys weren’t causing me any problems,” you mumble, “And you give me good business… and I kinda like having you around.”

The words surprised you as much as they surprised the guys. But you knew it was the truth.

Now Kid was also staring at you like you were growing extra limbs. The silence drew out and you shifted uncomfortably, looking to Wire for some reassurance. The silent man slowly lifted his hands and signed to you.

**You’re a really unique person, Y/n.**

Your cheeks flush.

“I’m not that strange,” you frown.

“Tch, sure you are,” Kid leaned back in his seat and shook his head, “Why the hell would you like having people like us around?”

You lower your gaze. The words come out on their own, but they meet no resistance from you.

“…life’s been… better… since you guys showed up.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Wire watched you disappear down the stairs, on your way back to your café. He still couldn’t believe what you’d just told him and Kid. How could such an unassuming woman not run in terror from men like them? Especially once you’d discovered they were not on the favoured side of society? And how had you found out about them in the first place? Believe it or not, they had actually been trying hard to keep you in the dark.

Wire turned and met the amber gaze of his Boss, quickly noting how uncomfortable Kid was. His robotic fist was clenching and unclenching, his feet shifted restlessly across the floor, and his other hand was weaving through his hair.

Wire lifted his arm and motioned to the redhead.

“What the hell do we do with her?” Kid asked, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Wire froze. In all his years as part of the Kid Gang, he’d never seen Kid at a loss in regards to… well, anything. Normally if someone was sticking their nose in where they shouldn’t, Kid wouldn’t hesitate to ‘get rid of’ them. Or, if he didn’t deem the opponent worthy, order one of his commanders to take care of the dirty business.

Wire’s eyes traveled back to the door to their apartment. What _were_ they going to do about this woman who accepted what no one else would? This woman who had no idea how much her words had affected them.

Nothing had ever been made _better_ because of the Kid Gang. No one had ever _liked_ having them around.

Wire lifted his hands and signed, not caring if Kid saw him or not.

**We protect her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the secret's out! Well, Kid and co.'s secret :P I think that went pretty well, everything considered.
> 
> I honestly picture Wire as being such a softy once you get to know him. Well all of them actually. I'm trash :3
> 
> And the Police (Marines) make their appearance! :O I'm having so much fun weaving in more characters.
> 
> Cherophobia is the fear of being happy, or an aversion to happiness. It involves deliberately avoiding circumstances that will make a person happy or evoke positive emotion. People suffering from this tend to think that if too many good things are happening, that means a negative event will soon occur.


	15. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second half of this chapter was another fluffy idea I had scribbled out before I actually started writing this story. Enjoy ;P
> 
> The song mentioned here is Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls

_Better late than never_ , you tell yourself as you climb the icy steps to the Police Station.

You use your shoulder to nudge the door open and adjust the large box clenched in your hands.

The precinct was a flurry of activity. There were officers everywhere; some busy filling out paperwork, others hauling criminals off to the interrogation rooms, and still others talking on phones or getting ready to go out on patrol.

You skirted the main desk, using a large potted plant as cover, and slunk into the reception area.

_So far so good._

Here you paused, eyes scanning the available secretaries and landing on a young man with pink hair.

He was new.

_Perfect._

“Excuse me,” you smile politely as you step forward, “I’m looking for information on a mission person?”

The young man’s eyes widen and he gives you a nod.

“Of course, Miss! If you give me the name, I can look up what’s on the public record,” he turned to his computer screen, “But I won’t be able to tell you anything deemed confidential. The Police might need to keep some information private in order to properly work on the case.”

You nod; you’d heard all this before.

“That’s fine,” you mumble, making sure to keep your voice low, “The name is Donquixote Rocinante.”

The man’s eyes widen and his fingers freeze over the keyboard.

“You… you aren’t Miss Y/n by any chance?” his lips twitched into a nervous smile.

A defeated sigh leaves you.

 _I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised they briefed the newbies_. You nod your head.

“Y/n!”

You turn as your name is called out and see a policewoman with blue hair and red framed glasses hurrying toward you.

“Hello, Officer Tashigi,” you pull a smile onto your face.

“Captain Smoker said he went to check on you the other day. I was worried when I didn’t see you for - whoa!”

“Watch it, Tashigi,” another policeman caught the woman before she hit the floor, having bounced off the corner of a desk and toppled sideways.

“Thank you,” she panted as she found her footing again.

You hold the box out to her as she came to a stop before you.

“Yes, Officer Smoker did come by. I’m sorry I worried you,” you bow your head.

Tashigi takes the box and curiously lifts the lid.

“Y/n’s Christmas Doughnuts!” she exclaims.

“Eh?” a chorus of eager voices are followed by the scrapes of many chairs and then a crowd of people start rushing towards you.

“Y/n! How are you doing?”

“I was looking forward to these!”

“Haven’t seen you around in a while.”

“I’m starving.”

“Y/n’s doughnuts are the best!

“Especially her Christmas Doughnuts!”

Your cheeks warm as your baking is quickly picked over.

“I’m sorry for being so late,” you mumble, “I guess these are more like New Year’s Eve Doughnuts.”

“Either way they’re delicious~!” a man with light mauve hair sang as he shoveled a bunch of treats into his hat.

“Yeah, I’m going to bring this candy-cane one to Captain Hina to show her my love!” another man with heart shaped glasses and a strange rectangular goatee exclaimed loudly.

“Fullbody! Django!” a gruff voice called, bringing silence down behind it.

You turn and smile at the approaching silver haired man.

“You’re on call,” Smoker said, “A break and enter over in Water 7 Block. Go.”

“Aw, but I must give these to my dearest Hina,” Django pouted.

“Now.” Smoker growled.

The two men jumped and quickly ran to collect their things.

“You sure run a tight ship,” you smile up at the police captain.

Smoker let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t let those two out of my sight for a second,” he grumbled, “But never mind that. I see that you’re keeping the tradition alive.”

“Tradition?” you lift an eyebrow and look over the now almost empty box Tashigi was still holding.

“We always look forward to your Christmas baking,” the blue haired woman nodded, choosing a holly-leaf sugar cookie, “It’s become a rite of passage for the new recruits.”

Just then two younger men shyly approached your little group.

“Um, excuse me,” the pink haired secretary from before stammered, “May we have some?”

“Of course,” you smile and he takes a Christmas tree and a snowman shaped doughnut, handing the tree to his blond friend.

“So these are the famous Y/n Doughnuts?” the blond peered at the treat before taking a bite.

“Delicious!” the pink haired man exclaimed, “I see why everyone was so excited.”

Your cheeks flush a deeper red and you rub your shoulder absentmindedly.

“I-I’m glad you like them,” you mumble.

“Helmeppo, shouldn’t you be taking that man’s information?” Tashigi whispered loudly, jerking her head back the way they had come, “Koby, maybe you should help him.”

“Oh! Yes Officer Tashigi!” Koby saluted, before turning to you, “And thank you Miss Y/n!”

Then the two returned to a desk where a lone man in handcuffs sat. You caught a brief glimpse of steely grey eyes glaring out from under a white, spotted hat before Smoker rested a hand on your shoulder.

“I assume you want to be on your way,” he said, hurrying you back towards the door and pulling it open for you, “We still don’t have any new information on Officer Rocinante, I’m sorry.”

You sigh and nod.

“It’s alright,” you wave and walk back down the steps of the Station, “Happy New Year, Officer Smoker, Officer Tashigi.”

“Happy New Year!” the blue haired woman waved back.

~

The pair watched you get into your car and drive off into the snowy evening.

“You’re right, she looks so much better,” Tashigi let out a sigh as they returned to their desks.

“It’s about damn time,” Smoker replied gruffly before he sat down and buried his nose in a stack of paperwork.

Tashigi hesitated and then cleared her throat.

“Captain Smoker,” she whispered, “Do you think we should look into the records again, just to be sure?”

The silver haired man lifted his eyes to briefly glare at his subordinate.

“That won’t be necessary,” he said, “I’ve already gone through the confidential reports.”

“Oh,” Tashigi nodded.

Smoker went back to his papers and the two worked in silence.

“What was that lovely lady’s name, Koby-ya?” a suave voice murmured above the hum of the office.

Smoker stiffened and lifted his head to watch the two newest faces to the precinct work up one of the notorious rookie gang leaders wreaking havoc in Grand Line City.

Trafalgar Law.

If it were up to Smoker this man would be behind bars already. But Trafalgar had struck a deal with the higher-ups and now acted as a privateer of sorts, keeping the numbers of lower priority criminals under control while having free reign to do what he liked.

Even now they were only going through the motions of arresting him for performing medical surgeries without a license. He would walk free as soon as the paperwork was finished.

Smoker did not like the system one bit, but there was nothing he could do about it in his current position.

“Are you talking about Miss Y/n?” Helmeppo sniffed as he scribbled something down on a rap sheet.

“Y/n…,” the man with silver eyes leaned forward in his chair, “Does she have a last name?”

The chain of his handcuffs clinked against the desk as he got into Koby’s personal space.

“Um, please sit back,” the pink haired man cleared his throat and leaned away, “You shouldn’t be asking these things, Mr. Trafalgar.”

“Well said, Koby,” Smoker suddenly loomed over the three of them, “Keep your mouth shut, Trafalgar.”

The younger man’s lips lifted in a smirk and he sat back in his chair.

“A bit protective, aren’t you, Smoker-ya?” his relaxed stare roved around the room before fixing on the police captain, “Do you take a particular interest in Miss Y/n?”

Smoker’s eyes hardened.

“I simply don’t want you dragging an innocent woman into your schemes,” he said.

Trafalgar crossed his long legs and let out a low hum.

“I have no such intentions,” he said, “I am simply curious as to why a civilian would bring such a gift to the Police. And why that action seems to be a regular occurrence.”

“Oh, I heard Miss Y/n comes in every month to ask if there’s been any progress on a missing person’s case,” Helmeppo said, “Vice Police Chief Garp was very disappointed when he came in before Christmas and she didn’t show up. Oh! Are there any doughnuts left? I should take one for the Vice-“

“Helmeppo!” Smoker growled and turned his glare to the young officer, effectively silencing him, “Get this man through the system. There are more criminals waiting in the holding area.”

“Sir, yes sir!” the two boys saluted and quickly buried their noses in their paperwork.

Smoker sent one more glare at Trafalgar before returning to his desk. He did not like the thoughtful frown on the tanned man’s lips.

Not at all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were never much one for traditional holidays. You never got festive for Christmas beyond baking seasonal treats. Same with Halloween, St. Patrick’s Day, or Valentine’s Day; any of the commercial holidays, really. They just weren’t your thing.

But there was one celebration that you always took part in.

It was New Year’s Eve and you were pouring some hot apple cider into a thermos and stuffing it into a backpack already filled with a portable radio and a container full of gingersnap cookies.

“Ready Gran?” you pick up the portrait and wrap it carefully in a tea towel before sliding it gently into your bag. You zip up the backpack and strap it on. Then you made sure your winter-wear was on properly; you didn’t fancy freezing to death on this particular night.

“Let’s go,” you whisper as you head out the door of your shop and then slide into the alleyway.

When you’d come back from the Police Station, you had made sure to park your car a little further back than you usually did. And now you clambered onto the roof of your vehicle and reached up to the base of the fire-escape ladder that was hanging a few meters up the side of the building. After a few hearty yanks, the ladder rolled down until it was hovering just above the roof of your car.

It wasn’t a long climb, it was only a taller two story building, and soon you were hauling your legs up over the moulding that edged the roof.

You made your way over to the usual spot: a clear area sheltered between two vents that faced the back alley. Three old milk crates were buried under a snow drift and you dug them out and pulled one closer to the edge of the roof. This was your spot; it had the best view of the eastern horizon.

The last night of this year was clear and you settled down to stare up at the sky. One positive side to the lack of working street lights in your area was that you could make out more stars than was typical for being in a city. Tonight the Milky Way sparkled faintly through the orange urban haze and you could make out some sparse constellations. You take a few moments to stargaze, then check your watch and take off your backpack.

You pull out the thermos and container of cookies and set them on the ground beside you. Then you clear the snow away from your feet and take out the portable radio. The station was already set (you never touched the dial) and you extended the antenna and turned it on.

Melancholic piano notes broke the silence of the night and you lifted the photograph out of your bag.

“A perfect song for tonight,” you smirk as you remove the tea towel, “You probably picked it, eh Gran?”

_~And you asked me what I want this year_

_And I’ll try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we’ll find_

_Better days~_

You hold the portrait in your lap, making sure it had a good view of the sky, and then return your gaze upward.

The stars of Orion’s Belt twinkled down at you.

“Are you up there, Gran?” you whispered into the night, “This New Year is better than the last one. At least it isn’t raining.”

_*ding*_

You jump at the sound and then fish your phone out of your pocket.

**Husbando: are you up on the roof?**

You frown and turn the volume down on the radio.

_~So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_‘cause everyone_

_Is forgiven now_

_‘cause tonight’s the night the world begins again~_

“A new year, a new world,” you breathe as you type out a reply to Heat, “Everything is forgiven now, right?”

**_Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to bother you guys._ **

You waited a bit but Heat didn’t respond so you checked the time and returned your phone to your pocket.

“Fifteen minutes,” you mumble.

_Thud!_

You frown and stand up to look over the edge of the roof, blinking when you see a mess of blue hair.

“Heat?” you ask.

The man lifted his face and you see that he’s half-way out the bathroom window.

“Hey, Y/n,” he sent you a sad wave, “Mind if I join you?”

In the darkness his features became quite spectral. But there was a glint in those dark eyes that gave you the impression Heat was happy. You can’t help the smile that tugs at your lips.

“I’d love that,” you kneel down and reach your hand out to him.

You swear Heat’s seam of a mouth twitches into something resembling a smile as he grabs hold and pulls himself up to the roof.

“Oof!” you grunt as he climbs over the edge, “How are you not freezing to death?!”

Heat looked down at his corseted torso and shrugged.

“I don’t really get… cold,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

You shrug and then gesture to one of the two remaining milk crates.

“As long as you’re comfortable, I guess. Take a seat.”

“What are you doing up here?” the blue haired man asked as he dragged a crate over to join yours.

You settle back in your seat and pick up Gran’s photograph, which you had set down in order to grab Heat.

“I always greet the New Year up here,” you say as you return your eyes to the stars.

Heat follows your gaze.

“Oh right, it’s New Year’s Eve,” he hums.

You smirk and glance at him out of the corner of your eye. His unruly locks tumbled down his back in a blue wave, a wilder imitation of Killer’s hairstyle, and the light of the almost full moon illuminated his cheek bones in an eerily alluring way. Your eyes drop lower and take in his well-built shoulders and arms.

“You forgot?” you cock an eyebrow and try to ignore the light flush on your cheeks.

Heat shrugged.

“Guess so,” he said, “We never really keep track of stuff like that.” Then he cleared his throat. “So… Wire said you, uh… you know about our… real work.”

You pause, watching his fingers nervously tug at the strings of his corset.

“Yes,” you nod.

Heat’s eyes flicked down and then back up to meet yours.

“And you’re okay with it?” his voice held a note of disbelief.

You shrug.

“It’s your business,” you say, “As long as the café is okay I have no complaints.”

Heat held your stare for a few long seconds, then he nodded his head once and turned his eyes upwards. Your gaze follows his and there’s a pause while you both stare at the night sky.

“Heat?” a muffled voice called from below.

You exchange a glance before getting up and looking down over the edge of the building.

“Up here,” Heat called.

He had left the bathroom window open and Killer’s mask popped out and turned to stare up at you.

“What are you two doing up there?” he asked.

“Celebrating New Year’s,” you chuckle, “Wanna join?”

“New Year’s?” Killer paused before withdrawing his head.

You wait a few seconds, then frown when no one appears.

“I guess he didn’t,” you sigh and head back to your seat.

Heat followed you in silence, but he cleared a larger area of snow before he sat down again.

“Six minutes,” you declare after you check your watch.

“’Til midnight?” Heat asked and you nod.

“Yeah,” you lean down and pick up the thermos, “Gran and I used to have cider and gingersnaps and welcome in the New Year with some music.”

Heat glances down at the radio as it plays out a more upbeat song.

“Sounds nice,” he says.

You pour some cider into the lid for yourself and then pass the thermos to Heat.

While he took a careful sip, you got out the cookies.

“Wow, it’s a party up here.”

Killer’s voice makes you jump and you look up to see him stepping down off the edge of the roof.

“How’d you get-?” before you’re even done asking the question Wire’s hand appears over the side and he vaults his body up onto the roof, clearing it with minimal effort. “Woah.”

“I didn’t expect there to be so much room up here,” the masked man strode forward and sat down in the space Heat had previously cleared.

“Yeah, this’d be a good spot to stash some things.”

You blink at the new voice and turn to see Kid stepping down from the roof behind you.

“Where’d you come from?” you asked.

Kid looked at you as if you were stupid.

“Killer said to get on the roof so I just climbed out my window.”

“Oh,” you watch as he claims the remaining milk crate and Wire settles onto the ground beside Killer.

At least they all had coats on.

Heat passed the thermos to Killer, who tilted his head back and poured a stream of hot cider through the holes of his mask with astounding accuracy.

You took a few cookies for yourself before handing the container off to Heat.

“Please enjoy the drink and the snacks,” you smile, “Only three more minutes to go!”

“Until what?” Kid snapped as he snatched a handful of cookies.

“Midnight,” Heat responded.

“What’s so special about midnight?” the redhead frowned.

You could just make out everyone’s features under the moonlight and barely stifle a smirk when Wire rolls his eyes.

“It’ll be the first day of the new year,” you tell Kid.

He scoffs and trades Wire the box of cookies for the thermos.

“Stupid,” Kid muttered under his breath.

You let out a sigh and hug the photograph closer into your chest. His words put a damper on your hopeful mood.

“Yeah, I know,” you mumble.

Kid flicks his eyes to you and frowns, but he doesn’t offer a reply. The music abruptly cuts out on the radio and a man’s voice comes on declaring that there’s only one minute to go.

“I heard that in the West Blue they have this huge disco ball that they drop right at midnight,” Heat said.

“Really?” you glance over and see him watching you, “That’d be cool to see.”

He nods.

“Maybe we should go next year,” he meets your gaze through the dim light.

You stare.

_Next year?...We?_

“That sounds like a good idea,” Killer spoke up, “If we organized it ahead of time it could be a kind of vacation.”

You see Wire’s head nod.

“We could make it a business trip,” Kid said, “Pick up some contacts.”

“It wouldn’t be a vacation if it’s a business trip,” Heat huffed lightly.

Wire shifts and you have to squint to see his hands through the shadows.

**It shouldn’t be a work trip if Y/n comes.**

Your cheeks tingle and you nervously rub your hands together for warmth.

“Ten!” the man on the radio shouted.

“Oh! Guys, shush! It’s almost time!” you hiss.

“Nine! Eight! Seven!”

“So what do we do when it hits zero? Throw our cookies everywhere?” Kid muttered.

“Shut up! And don’t you dare waste your food!” you snap at him.

Kid’s eyes widen and he stares at you open-mouthed. But your gaze is fixed on the stars.

“Three! Two! One!”

…

…

The moment was surprisingly silent.

There was no traffic on your street, and you could barely hear the far off rumble and faint horns of vehicles in other parts of Paradise. There were no bars in your area, so no drunken voices shouted up into the night and no lovers staggered through the street stealing sloppy kisses from each other. There were no planes flying over; the stars twinkled quietly and the moon shone down as usual.

“Is that it?” Kid broke the silence.

You sigh happily.

“Yeah,” you look down at the photograph in your lap and smile at the moon’s reflection in the glass.

“Well that was fucking boring,” the redhead grumbled, “Nothing happened.”

“I know right?” you hum, “Technically it’s just another moment, just another day. But people have decided it’s a special moment when you can start over; blank slate. They could have picked any night, but they chose this one.”

You trace a finger lightly over the face smiling out at you from behind the glass.

“Which means that even if you feel insignificant and unworthy, as long as someone chooses you to be their special person, you can start over and become better…,” your voice drops to a whisper as you remember who you’re talking to, “Ah! S-sorry, I… I got carried away.”

A weight presses lightly on your shoulder and you turn to see Heat’s hand. Warmth radiates into your body despite the thick winter jacket blocking proper contact.

_Wow, he really doesn’t get cold._

“You are a special person, Y/n,” he said in a low, shy voice.

Your cheeks start to burn and you offer him a shaky smile.

“Th-that’s really sweet, Heat,” you stammer, “You guys are my special people too.”

You can just make out the blue haired man’s calm expression and it steadies your irregular heartbeat.

For a second.

A large hand is abruptly shoved into your face and you’re almost pushed back off your chair.

“Woah!” you grab at the wrist and feel Heat’s fingers clench your shoulder to prevent you from falling.

“That’s enough sappy shit,” you can hear the sneer in Kid’s voice and you let out a huff as you pull his hand off your mouth.

“What’s the big idea?!” you grumble.

“You had a stupid smile on your face,” a hungry smirk twisted the redhead’s lips, “I wanted to punch you, but you’d probably cry.”

Killer mask-palms and you see Heat’s mouth open, but he doesn’t say anything and pulls his hand off your shoulder.

“Rude!” you glare at Kid as he takes back his hand, “And it would take more than a punch to get me to cry.”

“Oh really?” a spark flashed through the redhead’s eyes, “Wanna test that theory?”

“Let’s calm down,” Killer lifted a hand to Kid’s shoulder, “We don’t want Y/n’s year to start off with a beating.”

Kid chuckles and leans back.

“Whatever,” you roll your eyes before stretching your arms up over your head. You couldn't deny that Kid would beat the hell out of you in a fistfight. “Well, that’s that.”

The moment ends. The men around you shift and start to get up.

“Those were some good cookies, Y/n,” Killer handed the container back to you.

“Yeah and that drink wasn’t half bad, whatever it was,” Kid tossed the thermos into your open backpack.

“Thanks,” you smile as you put everything away, “I have more if you guys want to come down to the shop.”

The three men pause and turn to Kid. The redhead mulls over your proposition and then nods his head.

“Sure, we weren’t doing anything anyway,” he says.

“Great!” you finish zipping up your bag and strap it over your shoulders.

Killer and Wire were already standing at the edge of the building and the rest of the group quickly joined them.

“I’m not sure if the ladder will hold more than one of you at a time,” you say as you eye the old metal rungs.

“Ladder?” Kid glanced down at you and you didn’t like the smirk on his face, “We don’t need that thing.”

Your mouth opens to ask what he means but then something wraps around your waist and you are suddenly pressed up against Kid’s broad chest.

“W-what’s going on?!” you gasp as your feet leave the ground.

“Just hang on and enjoy the ride, princess,” his chest rumbles under your fingers and you turn your head to see the others all standing on the ledge.

You frantically reach out to the closest person.

“Heat! Wait, don’t let him-!”

The blue haired man started to lift his arm, but it was already too late. Your fingers grasp at empty air as Kid suddenly jerks and you see the roof plunging away from you into the night sky.

“Aaaaaaah!” you can’t help the scream and you cling to Kid’s jacket like the lifeline that it is. You feel his arm pressing you securely to him, but that still doesn’t stop your heart from leaping into your mouth.

Then another jerk tells you that you are safely on solid ground. Kid releases you and you stagger away from him, leaning heavily against your car as the other three men land along the alley after their respective jumps.

“You-you guys are…crazy!” you pant angrily, “What the- what the hell, Kid?!”

_I can’t believe I used to do that all the time…_

The redhead threw back his head and howled a laugh to the moon.

“Wahahahahaha! The look on your face!” he sneered as he moved towards your shop, “That’s how we do things, princess. If you can’t handle it, get some different special people.”

You scowl after him and push off the car just as the others come up.

“Are you okay, Y/n?” Heat cast a concerned frown down to you.

“ _Am I okay?!_ ” you growl, and are surprised when all three jump back a bit, “Oh, sorry… that just really surprised me.”

You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself.

“I’m alright,” you sigh noisily, “Now let’s hurry before Mister Grumpy gets pissed that he’s locked out.”

You stomp down the alley, leaving the three men exchanging glances with each other.

“Why do you look so excited?” Killer muttered.

Heat snapped his mouth shut and sent a glare at the masked man.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said in a low voice before following after you.

You round the corner to see Kid frowning at the door.

“Hang on, I’ve got the key,” you jog up and gently nudge the redhead out of the way. But you hesitate when his body remains close, almost pressing against your back.

“Why the hell are you acting like nothing’s changed?” Kid let out a low growl.

You stiffen and tilt your head back to meet his sharp gaze. His amber eyes searched yours, digging into you in search of his answer. You decide to spare him the trouble.

“Why would anything change?” you mutter under your breath as the others round the corner, “I suspected as much almost as soon as you guys moved in.”

Kid’s eyes widened and he stepped back a little, giving you some much needed breathing room.

“Huh…” he grunted, then locked his gaze on the tables inside.

You turn back to the door and fit the key into the lock.

“You know,” you glance over your shoulder as you open the shop, “This is the first time that all of you will be in here at the same time.”

“Really?” Killer asked as he follows you inside.

“That can’t be right,” Heat’s brow furrowed in thought.

Wire nodded in agreement with you.

Kid wasn’t even paying attention.

“Got any new books?” the redhead peered around at the shelves.

You hurry to heat up the rest of the cider and spread the remaining cookies on a plate with some other tarts and biscuits.

“Yeah, over on the shelf by the rooster statue,” you call over your shoulder, “And there should be some paper in the big drawer under the orange lamp.”

“Sweet,” you hear Kid mutter as he moved away.

“Is he really asking for books?” Heat whispered as he sat down at the counter.

“I know, weird isn’t it,” Killer replied, “But they’re manuals and such, so don’t get too worried.”

“What are you guys whispering about?” A dangerous growl made both men stiffen guiltily.

You smile as you set the refreshments on the counter. Your blood was still rushing a bit from that rooftop jump and your mouth got the better of you.

“I think it’s _amazing_ how good he is at drawing and figuring out how machines work just from looking at a picture,” you say.

“You tell ‘em, princess,” Kid called again from the far corner.

Wire rolls his eyes and Heat squints at you.

“You’re a sneaky one,” he mutters.

“What?” you blink innocently, “I can’t help but want to keep my customers happy.”

“Through obvious flattery, though?” Killer asked as he poured himself a glass of cider.

“Of course,” you smirk as you fish out a straw and slip it slowly into his drink, “But I wouldn’t _dare_ try something like that on such a _smart_ man like you, Killer.”

Despite his criticism of your methods, the masked man’s chest puffs out a little.

“You’re hopeless,” Heat muttered as he picked up a cookie to munch on.

Your smirk grew as you turned your attention to him.

“Oh don’t be hard on him, Heat,” you purr, “After all, a handsome man such as yourself must be _accosted_ by such sweet words on a daily basis. I’m sure you have women hanging off those _sexy_ arms of yours all the time.”

You almost feel bad for your teasing when Heat’s cheeks immediately burn a bright scarlet and he drops his eyes to the table, refusing to meet your gaze.

You turn to Wire, but the silent man lifted his hands in instant surrender.

“Are you sure, Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome?” you hum.

He quickly nods his head and you let out a laugh.

“Pffhehehehehe, I’m sorry guys, I couldn’t resist,” you apologize with a bow.

When you look up Heat’s face is still quite red and even Wire’s cheeks are tinged with pink. Killer cleared his throat and you turn to him, suspecting that his mask is hiding his own flush.

“You’re in a good mood tonight,” he noted before slurping noisily on his drink.

You smile and let your eyes move slowly around your shop, taking in the redhead who had already covered a table in scraps of paper and opened books on race-cars, and then to the three men sitting at the counter feasting on your cider and treats.

The warm lights covered the scene in a soft yellowy glow that mirrored the feeling enveloping your heart.

This was a stark contrast to your past few New Year’s Eves.

“Yes,” you finally turn your eyes back to Killer, “I am in a good mood. Thank you, guys… Happy New Year.”

You lift your own glass of cider and the others quickly follow suit.

“Happy New Year!” Heat and Killer chorus while Wire signed with one hand.

Kid grunted something unintelligible from his corner and you let out a soft chuckle.

“Cheers,” you take a few long gulps of your drink and take in the happy picture of your café.

 _Picture?_ That gives you an idea.

“Hang on,” you lift a hand and pull out your phone, “Stay right there guys.”


	16. A Visit from the Law 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Almost by Hozier

You frown as the lights flicker for the third time that day.

“There must be a loose connection somewhere,” you mumble as you set a plate of sandwiches before a customer, “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“It’s the whole street, my dear,” the old woman nods her thanks to you, “I was at the corner store earlier and they were having the same problem.”

“Must be something wrong at the plant,” her husband grunted from behind his newspaper.

“Oh?” you nod, “Well I hope it gets sorted out soon.”

Just then there’s a popping sound and the lights go out. You wait a few seconds, but this time they don’t come back on.

“Oh dear, I must have jinxed it,” you sigh, “I’m sorry, folks. I can only accept cash now. If you’re paying with debit or credit I’ll take an ‘IOU’.”

Unfortunately, the power was still off when night fell and you had to scrounge around in the dark for some candles. You still had one of Rocy’s spare lighters stashed on your bookshelf and lit up a few candles and placed them around your room and in the kitchen.

You were just lighting the last one near the microwave when you heard a knock on the front door. You grabbed the candle and made your way out into the shop to see Killer and Heat waiting at the door, their large forms recognizable even in the darkness.

“It’s still unlocked!” you call and the two men enter, “Hey guys,” you smile and lift the candle, “Be careful, I didn’t bother putting any lights out here.”

Your attention is drawn to Heat as his shoulders give a strange and violent twitch. You frown as the candlelight reflected in his wide eyes. His pupils dilated alarmingly and a tremor visibly shook his frame. He suddenly jerked towards you, bumping against a table and sending a chair skidding across the floor.

“Y/n!”

You tense up at Killer’s loud shout. The masked man was clenching Heat’s shoulder, holding his friend back as he strained towards you. The eager expression on Heat’s usually melancholic face put you on edge. His thin lips were pressed in a hard line and the muscles in his neck were drawn so tight you could trace his collarbone.

“Put that out! Heat can’t be around fire,” Killer motioned urgently to the candle.

Your eyes widen in alarm and you quickly blow out the flame. In the darkness that fell you see Heat’s outline visibly relax and Killer’s arm fall to his side. There was a long pause in which you could only hear heavy breathing.

“S-sorry, Y/n,” Heat’s voice was hushed and strained.

“No, don’t be,” you say gently, “I didn’t know you were scared of fire. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

You hear him take a slow breath and see the outline of his head shake slightly.

“It’s not that I’m afraid of it…” Heat mumbled before trailing off.

“He’s a sort of pyromaniac,” Killer finished his friend’s thought, “Once he gets his hands on any flame even Kid has trouble holding him back.”

You blink into the darkness.

“Oh,” you nod your head, “Alright. Are you sure you’re okay, Heat?”

He nodded.

“Yeah,” his tired voice came through the darkness, “But I think I should head back upstairs.”

“We were just coming down to check on you,” Killer said as Heat turned to the door.

“Aw thanks guys,” you’re glad for the darkness so they couldn’t see your blush, “I’ve got things under control here.”

“Good to hear. And uh… it’s probably a good idea to stay inside tonight,” Killer waved, “Have a good night.”

“Um, okay. You too,” you call after them, a flicker of guilt moving through your chest, “I’m sorry Heat, is there anything I can do?”

The blue haired man was standing out on the sidewalk and seemed to be taking some deep breaths.

“He’ll be alright, Y/n,” Killer reassured you, “It was probably more the surprise that got to him than anything. And remember, stay inside.”

You frown as the pair leave and head back up to their apartment.

“Note to self: no more candles and no more lighters,” you return to your room, blowing out the candles along the way.

You sit down on your bed and let your fingers explore the surface of the lighter still clenched in your hand. It had been one of Rocy’s favourite spares, a simple black rectangle with a flip cap. He’d kept many extras around his and your place, but Gran had thrown them out after he’d broken up with you. You’d managed to sneak this one past her though, and now you sat on your bed and traced its outline in the darkness.

You flicked it on, then snuffed it out. Over and over again; watching the flame spark to life before you killed it.

 _I guess he doesn’t miss it that much…_ you frown and open the drawer to your nightstand. _I guess he doesn’t miss_ me _that much…_

You shoved the lighter deep into the drawer, burying it under a few old notebooks and a bulky black case that you took great care not to jostle. Your fingertips trailed lightly over the case as you withdrew your hand, your nails tapping gently over the dark plastic.

A grimace twists your lips and you slam the drawer closed.

It wasn’t that hard. You’d prefer Heat’s comfort to your own any day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The power remained out until noon the next day. But after it was restored you got a flood of customers coming in to repay you for their meals from the previous day. You were surprised when you did your end-of-the-day write-up and found only three people had dined and dashed. That was really impressive for this neighbourhood.

It was just fifteen minutes to closing time. You were drying the last of the dishes when you heard the jingle of the bells and turned to see a tall man wearing a long, dark coat and a puffy white hat. A serious aura rolled across to you from where he stood in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m closing up soon,” you smile, “But I can still whip up a cup of coffee if that’s what you want.”

The man looked around the empty room and then fixed his piercing eyes on you.

“Are you L/n F/n?” he asked.

You slowly nod.

“Yes I am. May I ask your name, sir?” you say carefully.

He pauses, his eyes widening slightly.

“So it is you…” he breathes.

You cock a curious eyebrow at him and he snaps out of his thoughts.

“I’m Trafalgar Law,” he says, closing the door behind him and approaching the back counter.

You blink slowly as he approached. _Law?_ Why did that name sound familiar.

“I believe you knew Cora-san?” Law cleared his throat awkwardly.

You shake your head, beginning to get nervous.

“No, sorry,” you frown, “I don’t know anyone by that name.”

The man’s eyebrow twitched and he played his fingers along the brim of his hat, pulling it down over his eyes.

“Perhaps you knew him by his proper name,” he muttered, “Donquixote Rocinante?”

There’s a moments pause.

A crash shatters the abrupt silence and you look down to see the mug you had been drying laying in pieces on the floor.

Then you lift your blank stare to the man before you.

“R-Rocy?” you gasp.

Law nods and sits down at the counter.

“He spoke of you often,” he said, looking you up and down, “I thought you’d be… older.”

 _“I can’t leave Law alone. I need to be with Law”…_ The name finally clicked and your body shook from a sudden, but not totally unexpected, torrent of raging anger that seared through your veins. You slammed your hands down on the counter, making Law jump back in alarm.

“YOU’RE _THAT_ LAW?!” you shout, leaning across to push your face into his.

He tilts further back and nods, his eyes flicking to the door.

But just as quickly as you got into his personal space you backed off. Your fingers still tingled with fury, but you managed to stifle it. You had to be an adult about this. You’d developed your own conclusions these past five years; this shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.

“I can’t believe it!” you let out a sigh as a pained smile lifts your lips, “Wow… I never expected he’d leave me for a guy. I thought he was straight.”

Law’s eyes widened and a dark flush tinted his cheeks.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat, “I think you have the wrong idea. Cora-san was like a father to me.”

You blink, staring at him in silence as your mind ran through your final one-night-stand with Rocy.

“He said he needed to help Law,” you whisper, “He wanted to be with Law more than he wanted to be with me...”

The man before you pursed his lips and dropped his gaze to the counter.

“Y-yes, well, he did save my life,” Law cleared his throat, “I owe him a debt I can never repay.”

You struggle to contain your surging emotions, hiding your turmoil behind a service smile.

“Well, as long as you keep him stocked up on those cigarettes he likes he’ll consider your debt settled. He was always so easy to please…” you say, “Where is he living now? I assume he’s over in the New World?”

Law’s silver eyes bore unsettlingly into yours.

“You don’t know?” he asked, his tone shifting to cold disbelief.

“Know what?” you reply.

His eyes narrowed and then his features twisted into an angry frown.

“Is Cora-san who you keep looking for when you go to the police station?” he demanded.

 _Police station?_ You suddenly recall that you had seen this man, or at least his hat, during your last visit to the precinct.

“Y-yes,” you stammer, shocked into admitting the truth.

Law’s frown deepened as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and burying his chin in the high collar of his coat.

“Damn that Smoker,” he growled, “He has access to those files. He should know. He must have kept quiet-”

He cut himself off and turned his glare on you.

“Eh?” you play a hand along the ledge under the counter, searching for your phone. If something went wrong you knew Heat’s number was first on your recent texts list. You only hoped he was upstairs.

“Cora-san died three years ago.”

Your hand freezes.

You stare at Law, not comprehending the words that had just left his mouth.

Had you heard him right?

_Cora-san died three years ago._

No.

That didn’t make sense.

That couldn’t be true.

Rocy was… gone?

Your eyes begin to sting.

“Y/n-ya, I’m sorry for just blurting that out,” Law frowned and reached a hand across the counter, “I didn’t mean to spring that on you. It just surprised me that you didn’t know.”

“W-wh-w-what?” you whimper, snatching your hand back and pressing as far away from him as you could.

“Just breathe,” Law was saying, “You’re showing the preliminary signs of shock. Sit down.”

You ignored him, bringing a shaking finger up to point accusingly at his chest.

“No!” your voice rang out in a fearful shout, “NO! You’re LYING! YoU’re A LIAr! Rocy’s jUSt WOrkINg a REALLY LOng MISSION! HE’S GOING TO COME BACK AGAIN! _HE’S GOING TO COME BACK!!!_ ”

You continued to shout but weren’t really aware of what you were saying.

How could Rocy be dead? How could this man pop up out of the blue and take away the faint hope you’d held so long?

A small, rational, voice in the back of your mind said that it made sense since Rocy had stopped paying his rent three years ago, but you only screamed louder.

“Please calm down!” Law had moved around the counter and was grabbing at your flailing arms, “Come sit down, Y/n-ya.”

You were faintly aware of a tinkling sound and a slamming door, but you were having trouble seeing things. Your vision had turned all blurry.

“Erk!”

You blinked and suddenly Law wasn’t in front of you anymore. You saw a flash of blue and heard a loud thud. Your shaking hand came up to wipe your eyes and you blinked two figures into view.

Heat had appeared out of nowhere and was now pinning Law up against the wall. His blue hair rose like hackles behind him and he was actually growling as he loomed over the shorter man.

Law’s fluffy white hat tumbled from his head and his silver eyes glared fiercely despite their alarmed wideness. The muscles in Heat’s arm were literally pulsing with aggression as he pressed his elbow into Law’s throat.

“ _What the hell are you doing to Y/n?!_ ” Heat hissed, his face inches from Law’s as he bent over his victim.

You could feel the heat radiating off his body. It made you dizzy.

“W-wait!” you stammer and wobble forwards, “Heat wait!”

The blue haired man let out a grunt and turned his head slightly.

“Y/n?”

You reach out and brush your fingertips against the strings of his corset.

“He knows… knew… Rocy,” you gasp through the waterfalls of tears staining your cheeks, “Let… let him… go.”

Then your throat closes and you can’t say any more. Your knees give out and the floor is suddenly under your splayed palms. Images of the smiling blond invade your mind and you completely zone out the movement happening around you.

You don’t know how long you sit there, muscles locked from your struggle to control your emotions. When you can finally lift your head again, you find yourself alone in the café.

_All alone…_

You push yourself to your feet and stagger back into the kitchen. Your unsteady steps falter and you have to hang onto the table and counters to make it through to your room. It was like you were walking underwater, like you were breathing underwater. You try to suck in air but you just can’t get your lungs to work properly. The walls spin around you. Your feet jerk out from under you and you feel your blankets under your fingers.

_Thump!_

Had you heard something? You turn your head but can’t see anything through the wall of tears coating your eyes.

There’s a rustling sound, you definitely heard it that time even though your frantic pants sounded like a hurricane roaring against your eardrums. Or was that your blood? Your hands come up and wave around your ears, trying to banish the deafening sounds pounding through your head. But it didn’t help, it only made it worse. And worse. And worse! AND WORSE!

…

Until it didn’t.

You blink as a sudden silence falls around you.

Smooth guitar notes strummed through your mind, soon followed by a honeyed drumbeat and clapping hands. Then a voice as smooth as silk sang out and the first words were like a harpoon launched right to the heart of your thoughts, scattering them to the wind.

_~ I came in from the outside_

_Burned out from a joyride_

_He likes to roll here_

_In my ashes anyway~_

Burned out. Yes, that’s how you felt. Completely and utterly exhausted. All your energy had been focused on maintaining the bare minimum of a façade to get you through every day. Day after day after day after day. Dragging on and on and on with no end in sight. Blindly hoping that _he_ would come back again, like he had before.

_~ The same kind of music_

_Haunts his bedroom_

_I’m almost me again_

_He’s almost you~_

Until something had changed. All of a sudden there had been something else… something red… and blue… and yellow… and black.

You wipe your eyes and turn your head.

Blue.

Heat was there. When had he come in?

The tall man was perched on the edge of your bed, holding something in his hands. You looked down and saw an old, beat up mp3 player. Your hands jerk up to your ears and you feel large headphones strapped over your head.

“Heat?”

You aren’t sure if you actually made any noise, but his head lifts and he meets your gaze.

You stare into his melancholic eyes, which were slightly wilder than usual. The stitched tattoos on his cheeks and mouth stuck out against his pale skin. A lock of blue hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned forward. You reach out a shaking hand.

Heat was here, offering you what comfort he thought he could give.

Your chest heaved and the tears returned with a vengeance. A strangled sob tore from your throat and you did the one thing you’d been wanting to do since the moment you’d woken alone in that cold bed three years ago.

You felt Heat’s body tense up as you threw yourself at his chest. Your arms wrapped around him and you clung desperately to this person who was here… with you… right now.

You shift your face to press into his warm, oh so warm, skin.

The scent of leather and faint lemon makes your head swim as an arm wraps around you and pulls you close.

_~I’ve got some colour back_

_He thinks so too_

_I laugh like me again_

_He laughs like you~_

You feel something, a vibration against your cheek. Is Heat… singing? You lean further into his chest, trying to bury yourself in the warmth it offered.

His arm tensed around you, a protective shield between you and the world. You relax into his embrace.

_~The very thought of you and am I blue_

_A love supreme seems far removed_

_I get along without you_

_Very well some other nights~_

Your lips twitch into a frown as a sad thought makes its way through the musical haze.

Rocy had never been here, like this, for you.

You had always put on your happy face when he came home. Overjoyed to see him and eager to please in any way you could. His gentle touches and soft smiles were easily enough to banish all memory of the in-between times.

Gran had been the one to see your tears in the long months he was gone. And she could only offer so much comfort.

Heat shifted and a fresh wave of that faint lemon washed you gently into the darkness.

_~ I wouldn’t know where to start_

_Sweet music playing in the dark_

_Be still my foolish heart_

_Don’t ruin this on me~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Law isn't as young as he was in the anime when all the Donquixote Pirates shenanigans went down. I haven't fixed an age on him, but he was older (since this only happened five years go)


	17. Two Steps Back

_“Every last one of them must be taken out. No survivors.”_

_Your finger twitches around the trigger, but you keep your gaze focused through the scope of your rifle. You scan the people milling about in the warehouse below. The hostages were corralled into one corner of the yard, with a group of the gang’s weaker fighters surrounding them._

_A small boy tried to hide himself deeper into his mother’s waist and your lips press into a hard line._

_“All those people work in this warehouse, which means they are part of the problem.”_

_You didn’t bother trying to object. This wasn’t the first time you’d been ordered to eliminate the hostages. But it was the first time children had been involved._

_Why the hell did there have to be children!?_

_“This is so wrong,” you grind the words out between your teeth._

_You hear movement from above and someone drops down beside you._

_“You know the orders. If we hesitate we will be killed ourselves. If not by our targets, then by our superiors.”_

_You let out a long, steadying breath._

_“I know.”_

_Below, another child, a little girl, let out a frightened wail. Her father tried to soothe her, patting her head and whispering sweet lies into her ear._

_A small red light blinked from the top of a faraway skyscraper. That was the signal to begin the operation. The first shot had been relegated to you, you drew the short straw this time, but now your brain struggled to make the command._

_Your partner sensed your turbulent emotions. He moved around to your other side and you feel his hot breath on your ear. Then a cold hand covered your own and a gentle pressure is put on your finger. Not enough to force your hand, but enough to keep you from pulling away._

_“A woman like you shouldn’t falter for those weaker beings.”_

_Your finger twitches and you blink as a muffled *pop* shatters the silence._

_A small form crumples to the ground._

_In the pause before the oncoming chaos you feel the last bit of your soul shrivel up and die._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were warm. Oh so warm. Your body was caressed on all sides by a soft pressure, securing you in a blanket of comfort. You felt protected. You felt safe. Was this heaven? Honestly you wouldn’t mind dying if this was your eternity ever after.

You frown.

No… you weren’t going to heaven.

The thought pulls you roughly from your slumber. You blink your eyes open to see a long since risen sun shining through your bedroom window. With a groan and stretch, you sit up in bed and frown at your alarm clock. It should have gone off. Then you see the chord dangling off your nightstand.

_Why is it unplugged?_

Someone, not you, let out a groan.

Your heart thuds painfully and you suck in a quick breath.

_Oh no._

You jerk your head down to see… Heat?

The man was curled awkwardly on your too small bed, pressed up against the wall with his neck bent at an uncomfortable angle on the pillow. His eyes were open and he was carefully watching you. Your gaze takes a dive down his body and relief floods into you as you see his clothes are still on. But he had obviously spent the night in your bed.

“W-what hap-?” the question isn’t even fully out before the memories come crashing back and you choke on your own voice.

_Rocy isn’t going to come home ever again._

Your stomach churns and your heart throws itself against your ribs. You hear a roaring in your ears and your lungs give a painful clench. You needed to scream. You needed to _scream!_ Your mouth opens and you take in a rattling breath.

And then a warm chest is pressed up against your face and a large hand runs down your back. Your scream morphed and then faded and left your throat in a voiceless rush of air.

“It’s alright, Y/n,” Heat’s low voice brushed lightly against your ear, lifting goosebumps along your neck, “I won’t let that bastard near you again.”

But your body stiffens up at his touch and you push away, ignoring the way your stomach flipped at the attention. Rocy’s face, smiling up from the very pillows under Heat’s elbow, flashed before your eyes.

“No!” you exclaim, a flush burning onto your cheeks as guilt yanks at your heart.

Heat’s eyes widen and he quickly drops his arms, allowing you to leap back and climb off the bed.

_Shit shit shit shit!_

“I-I’m sorry about last night,” you mumble, unable to meet his gaze, “I wasn’t… thinking straight.”

Heat watches you in silence, his fingers slowly tensing against your blankets. You watch a shadow moving across his face, his shoulders rising, withdrawing into himself. You hadn’t even realized how relaxed he had been up until that moment. But it was too late now.

“I must have made it really uncomfortable for you. I don’t usually get that emotional. I just got some… shocking news,” you ramble on, “But you didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to, Y/n,” Heat’s words hit you like a freight train and your eyes start to sting.

Happiness flutters in your stomach but you just can’t bring yourself to greet it.

“I-I’m not… I’m sorry…you should probably go,” you mumble shakily to your hands.

There’s a pause, and then your bed creaks as Heat gets up and strides towards the door.

“I understand,” there’s a sadness to his voice that cuts you like a knife, “It should have been Master Kid.”

 _Kid?_ You frown, _what does he have to do with anything?_

You stare after the blue haired man as he opened the door to your room. Your arm jerked out, reaching toward his retreating figure. _Wait!_ You didn’t want him to be upset. He’d been there for you when you’d needed someone the most.

“Heat!” your call makes him stop, but he doesn’t turn around, “Thank you… for staying with me.”

He didn’t respond, standing there a moment more before walking out.

You stare at the empty doorframe. Then your eyes wander to the police hat sitting on your bedside table. Your heart squeezes painfully as you reach out and run your fingers along its brim.

Tears begin to fall, but these ones are silent.

 _I’ll never get to say goodbye… He’ll never know about-_ your hand drifts to your abdomen _… maybe that’s for the best._

You stand there, quietly sniffling, until your tears run out.

Then you take a deep breath and change into clean clothes. It takes a massive effort, but you manage to pull a smile onto your lips. You’d delayed opening the café long enough; it must be close to noon.

Gran wouldn’t approve.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Y/n!”

You jump as your name is shouted into the café, yanking you out of your numb haze, and look up to see Killer poking his head around the door.

“Yes?” you set down the tray you were carrying, put on edge by the urgent tone of his voice.

The masked man hurried across the room, ignoring the alarmed looks of the other few patrons, and slapped an envelope on the counter.

“Can you deliver our rent for this month?” he hurriedly asked.

Your eyes widen in surprise but you nod your head.

“Sure, why?” you ask.

But Killer had already turned around and was heading for the door.

“Great, thanks!” he waved over his shoulder, “Something came up and we’ll have to be gone for a while.”

“Eh?” you find yourself hurrying after him.

The red pickup truck was waiting at the curb and Killer jumped into the front seat. Kid sat behind the wheel and you could make out Wire and Heat in the back. Your stomach twisted when the blue haired man kept his gaze fixed on his knees.

“See ya, princess!” Kid called out the window as he revved the engine.

They had an eager air of excitement about them. You can’t help but be reminded of the way Rocy used to get whenever he was heading out on a new mission. He always got that goofy grin on his face, telling you not to worry and that he’d be fine.

Your smile falls away when you remember you won’t ever see that face again.

The engine revved again as the truck pulled away from the curb. Your stomach does a somersault.

“Wait!” you shout and run out onto the street.

You couldn’t let them leave just like that; not without some sort of promise of return. They were coming back right?

Right?!

The truck slowed and you see Wire giving you a confused look through the window.

“You guys come home safe, okay?” you call after them, “I’ll be waiting!”

Killer sat stock-still, his mask facing you, and Kid leaned around him to give you a shocked stare.

Wire glanced over to Heat, but the blue haired man was still staring at his lap. Wire looked back to you with a slight frown and lifted his hands just before Kid gave the engine a final rev and the truck bolted off down the street.

**We will.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You continued on as usual.

Or so you thought.

The days passed a little slower than they had been lately. A heavy silence hung over the entire building; the sudden absence of four noisy and boisterous men was a stark change.

You thought it would be easy. You’d lived with this sullen quiet for three years before the Kid Gang showed up, after-all.

But you found yourself standing at the window just a little too long. You perked up just a little too much at the creaks and groans of the old building. Your heart thumped a little too hard whenever a particularly tall man walked in for some coffee.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_It’s already been a week…_

_Wire said they’d be back._

_They said they’d come home._

_Just like Rocy…_

_Come on, Y/n, you can wait._

_Come on._

_Come on, get up._

_Wake up._

_I have to keep going. I have to. For Gran._

_… but she’s gone too…I’m all alone... again._

Wake up.

Shower.

Open.

Smile.

Close.

Sleep.

Wake up.

Shower.

Open.

Smile.

Close.

Sleep.

Wake up.

Shower.

I’ll have to pay the rent today…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As promised, you had two cheques with you when you knocked on Jinbe’s door.

You had put it off until the very last minute. But your neighbours hadn’t come back yet. And so here you were, standing in the snow, trying your very hardest to keep your mask on.

“Ah, Y/n,” Jinbe smiled as soon as he opened the door, “How are you doing?”

And that’s all it took for your concentration to slip and your face to betray the answer. The man’s smile immediately fell away and he pulled the door open further.

“Why don’t you come inside for a bit,” he said gently.

You hesitate, but then nod your head and step over his threshold, leaving the crisp January evening behind you.

You had never actually been inside Jinbe’s house, but you had glimpsed the front room whenever he opened his door. It was a small area covered in rich blue wallpaper and had a large hanging light dangling down over the entryway. Two small porthole windows were placed around the door, giving the whole area a nautical vibe.

“This way,” Jinbe cleared his throat.

You kick off your boots and follow the large man down a hall lined with tables filled with bonsai trees and photographs of many different people.

You jerk to a stop when you spot a familiar face. Stepping closer to the frame, you stare at a group of young people standing around a large utility truck. The vehicle had a jumping lion painted on the side of it and the words ‘Thousand Sunny’ scrawled underneath.

“You know Nico Robin?” you ask as you stare at the smiling face of your friend.

“Eh?” Jinbe had disappeared into another room and stuck his head back into the hall, “She’s one of Luffy’s friends isn’t she? Yes, I am quite close with the Straw Hats.”

You blink at the black haired boy dangling off the side-mirror. Sabo and Ace had shown you many pictures of their ‘baby’ brother; between that and their gushings over the trouble he got into, you felt you knew the boy very well for not having met him personally. Your eyes narrow slightly as you spot the yellow straw hat that was dangerously close to falling off his head as he hung upside-down.

 _Luffy is Straw Hat?... So that’s what Sabo meant when he said Luffy was working now_ , you sigh and turn away from the photograph.

Jinbe had set up some tea and cookies in what must be his dining room. He gestured for you to sit and placed a full tea cup before you.

“I hear that your neighbours haven’t been around lately,” he says as he takes the seat across from you.

You nod and mechanically produce the two cheques and slide them over the table. Your landlord takes them while you pick up your cup, watching the steam rising off the liquid.

“They said they’ll be back,” you say blandly.

Jinbe shoots you a concerned frown but doesn’t say anything. He had a strange way of getting someone to talk. He just sat there and waited for the person to start. You’d seen him do the same thing with Gran a few times. The two of them would often have coffee in the Calico’s kitchen. Gran always made you take over serving whenever he came by, but you had caught glimpses and snippets whenever you passed by the kitchen door. In your mind’s eye you saw Gran sitting in silence, only to suddenly lean forward and start whispering like her life depended on it.

It didn’t take you long.

“A man came in the other day…” you mumble into your tea cup before taking a sparse sip.

_Huh, peppermint…_

Jinbe watches you lower it back onto the saucer and waits patiently for you to continue. Which, after taking a long breath in, you do.

“His name was Trafalgar Law…” your landlord stiffens slightly but he doesn’t interrupt, “It seems that he was involved in whatever Rocy was doing.”

Now came the hard part. Your throat tightened and the words turned to sand on your tongue.

“He said… he told me… Rocy…”

You shake your head and take another, larger, sip of tea. It’s still hot and sears your throat, but you don’t really notice.

“Rocy’s gone…”

Jinbe’s eyes widen and he set his own cup down.

“You mean he’s left the city?” he asks.

You shake your head and let your breath leak out in a weak sigh.

“… he’s dead…”

You didn’t raise your voice, you didn’t cry, your hands didn’t shake.

You just sat there.

Jinbe’s eyes were boring into your forehead as you stared into your tea. The silence drew out. You knew he was waiting for you to continue, but you’d said all you were going to say.

He let out a sigh. “I can’t say I expected this, but it was a possibility… I am very sorry,” then you heard the chair creak as he leaned forward, “Listen to me, Y/n. I have seen you like this before. I need you to promise that you’ll come to me if things get too bad this time.”

You don’t meet his gaze as you down the rest of the tea in one piping hot go.

“Sure, thank you,” you nod and stand up, “I should get going.”

Jinbe stood up with you.

“But that isn’t all that’s bothering you,” he said, eyeing you sternly.

You jerk your head up and stare at him in disbelief, life sparking briefly in your dull eyes. How the hell could he tell?! Was it written all over your face? …Probably, actually. The guilt eating away at you had drastically dulled your awareness of expression.

“I…”

A large hand descends on your shoulder and you stiffen until you realize Jinbe is standing at your side.

“It’s alright, Y/n,” he gave you a soft smile, “You don’t have to tell me anything else. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

You nod and awkwardly lead the way back to the door.

“I hear you got a new phone,” Jinbe said as he put on his boots, “Let me give you my number.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Let’s wrap this up!”

Kid’s bellow echoed through the warehouse and out into the parking lot, carrying even further over the snowy forest and grey sky that surround the isolated building.

Killer dispatched his opponent with a final slice and turned to survey the damage littering the yard.

They had Doflamingo’s men on the run, slipping and sliding over the slushy parking lot, having overwhelmed them in both numbers and strength. Everything was going to plan.

Killer allowed himself a brief smirk. He wasn’t about to claim victory while they were still fighting, but he had to admit that his rapidly thrown together plan to take over one of their competitors largest warehouses, and all the weapons stashed within, was going swimmingly.

“Aaarg!”

A shout from just inside the huge doors made Killer stiffen and he ran in to see a man with a blond Mohawk, one of their more trusted recruits, pinned up against the wall with a gun pressed to his head. A man bearing that strange crossed-out smiley face on the back of his jacket cocked his pistol and let out a laugh.

“Your Boss will be next,” he sneered, his breath tumbling from his mouth in a white cloud.

Killer wasted no time in slicing one of his spinning blades down on the harasser, detaching the offending hand from its body, and quickly stabbing the other through his chest.

“Waaaarrgg!” the clueless victim crumpled to the ground, clutching his profusely bleeding stub before he toppled sideways and fell still.

“Thanks, Commander Killer,” the Mohican panted as he gathered himself.

“The Boss said to finish up,” Killer grunted, “Get the others together and make a final push. No one gets out alive.”

“Sure thing!” the Mohican adjusted the dark glasses covering his eyes and ran out the door towards the sounds of battle.

Killer swiped his blades through the air, splattering the wall with blood, and looked over to the far end of the enormous warehouse.

Even from this distance, the bloodthirsty sneer on Kid’s dark lips was clear as day. He was standing in the middle of a sea of dead bodies. The red of his hair and the trademark fur cloak he wore during ‘work’ masked the true extent of the stains littering his body, though the splashes on his pale skin stood out vividly. His prosthetic arm had been stripped if its flesh-like casing and the gears and pistons hissed as they flexed. A low beeping sound warned of another potential electrical pulse.

Killer approached cautiously, all too aware of what his Boss could do while caught up in the heat of battle. But Kid’s eyes were clear and present as he stepped over a disembodied arm and looked over the heavy boxes stacked in endless rows along the back of the warehouse.

Killer stepped up beside him and lifted the lid of the nearest crate to reveal an astounding amount of handguns.

“We’re lucky Basil tipped us off that the Donquixote Gang was doing a big operation across town this month,” Killer said, “There was no other way we’d be able to pull one over on Doflamingo.”

“He’s slipping if this is all he had guarding such a huge stash,” Kid muttered, peering into another box full of assault rifles, “This stuff is top quality too.”

“He needed to reassign more guys to guard his new shipment. That’s why I suggested we do this job now,” Killer said, “Do you think he caused that power outage to cover his tracks? It wasn’t only us who took advantage of that. The Straw Hat/Heart alliance made a move on Punk Hazard and the Mad Monk had a go at Big Mom.”

Kid grunted and dropped the lid closed, moving to the next crate without offering a reply.

“Think we can reroute it all tonight?” Killer asked as Wire limped up to join their group.

“Depends on how many of ours survived,” Kid grunted to Killer before cocking a hairless eyebrow at his tallest friend, “You alright?”

Wire was using his red trident as a staff and was favouring his right leg. He shifted his weight and rested his weapon on his shoulder to free up his hands.

 **One shot grazed my calf. Bearable. No one’s left out back. Heat’s-** here he hesitated before simply pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Killer leaned to the side and saw the telltale orange glow that always gave away Heat’s position in battle.

“I’ll get him,” the masked man said, “The last of them are out front.”

Wire nodded and continued on through the warehouse while Kid kept perusing the weapons.

Killer stepped through the hole that Kid had previously punched through the back wall and paused when his eyes fell on the blaze their blue haired friend had started.

Hungry flames licked at the remnants of a fleet of ten or so cargo trucks Doflamingo’s men had been hoping to use as escape vehicles. But though the fire was burning with such intensity that Killer could feel its heat even at this distance, the area that was on fire was… rather small. That could simply be because it was winter, but Killer found himself doubting that. Heat had created massive blazes in the middle of a snow storm before.

A gas tank on one of the farther vehicles exploded, sending a brief mushroom cloud of fumes and flames up into the overcast sky.

Heat was sitting on a discarded cinder block not too far away, his dull eyes fixed on the raging blaze.

Killer frowned. Usually they had to force Heat away from his handiwork, with Kid confiscating his flamethrower and Wire strong-arming him back to the truck.

Killer stepped cautiously forward and heard a low groan rise above the roaring fire.

“Come on, Heat.”

Killer was again surprised when the blue haired man nodded, shouldered the pack of his flamethrower, and stood up without any more prompting. But he didn’t say anything and silently led the way back through the warehouse.

Kid and Wire were now standing at the entrance, looking out on the massacre the Kid Gang had just committed.

As Killer and Heat joined them, the Mohican ran up.

“We got… got all but five,” he panted, “They ran into the ravine just down the road and we lost them in the trees. But we’re on their tail.”

Kid’s painted lips twitched into a frown. He paused in thought, then he lifted his prosthetic arm.

“Hold it!” he shouted, bringing his men to a screeching halt, “Don’t bother with them.”

Killer turned to his Boss, a little perturbed that Kid was holding back on enemies for once.

“They’ll run straight to Doflamingo,” he cautioned.

But Kid shrugged.

“He’ll find out it was us anyway,” the redhead grunted before pointing his fist at his crew, “We’ve wasted enough time. You guys stay here and start moving the supplies. I want everything cleared out by nightfall. You,” his pointed to the Mohican, “I’ll want a status report as soon as everything’s taken care of.”

“Yes sir!” the large crowd of men split into smaller groups and set about disassembling the warehouse.

“Come on guys,” Kid smirked to the three who remained at his side, “Let’s go home.”

A shiver ran through the group as the redhead moved away, oblivious to the three pairs of eyes boring into his back.

_Home?_

Killer saw an upward twitch flick across Wire’s lips before the silent man followed after their Boss.

“Let’s go, Heat,” Killer lifted a hand to his friend’s shoulder, “Y/n’s waiting.”

He felt the shoulder sink a little lower and frowned.

“Come on!” Kid’s shout prompted them to walk a little faster as the truck revved to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on keeping the section with the Kid Gang fighting for the beginning of the next chapter... but ultimately thought it was better here so we know what both the reader's and the gang's mindsets are.
> 
> Idk. If it breaks the flow of the story I'm sorry. Just roll with it >.<
> 
> I called that one Kid Pirate 'The Mohican' as AbyssCronica does in their story. It seems kinda unfair to not give him a name, but he doesn't show up often so I think it's fine.


	18. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post on Saturday, so here's an early present for y'all!
> 
> I did not intend for this fic to be littered with songs...
> 
> On that note. The song in this chapter is Who Knew by P!NK

_Enough._

_You couldn’t do this anymore._

_It had taken years. Years. But you finally realized you didn’t have to put up with this._

_You refused to let another innocent life be cut short by your hand._

_You’d had enough of this shit._

_Having a goal again gave a spark to your otherwise dead husk of a body. The others noticed but they didn’t say anything, probably hoping you’d finally come around to their way of thinking._

_~_

_It wasn’t easy, but eventually you got everything planned out._

_The only benefit to being spirited away by a secret government organization was that you knew all the right people. One of the many downsides was that they also knew you._

_But you’d made a deal with someone with a very useful skill. With her help, you would disappear from under the government’s nose and be able to keep Gran and the Calico Hen safe._

_In the end, only four people had to die. It was surprisingly easy; you’d never considered them friends anyway._

_~_

_You sigh as you press your rifle to your accomplice’s head, your empty expression reflected back at you from her wide brown eyes._

_“No loose ends,” your voice is eerily monotone._

_Her glare was needle-sharp but she slowly lifted a small machine to her temple. Metal met skin and you watch with dull eyes as the contraption whirs to life. The moment her gaze goes out of focus you step away, swiftly tossing your gun into the harbour and sprinting off the beach. You stop once under the cover of buildings and look back to see the young girl slowly getting to her feet. The confused look on her face, a trademark of all her victims, is enough to convince you and you keep running. You run until your lungs burn and your feet are too numb to feel the pavement under your soles. You run until you see the old familiar sign and the old familiar figure in the window._

_Gran’s face was so pale you thought she was going to faint, but the arms that she wrapped around you felt like bands of iron._

_~_

_You weren’t convinced that your plan had worked perfectly. Every day you expected an agent to show up and drag you back, or, preferably, to shoot you between the eyes._

_But it never happened._

_They’d forgotten about you._

_Now if only you could forget about them._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were laying in the dark, staring into the abyss that gaped before you. The silence pressed your body into your bed, trapping you in the sweaty sheets. The haunting blackness beckoned to you, demanding to be filled.

Your head tilts slightly, smearing your hair over the pillow. _Filled with what?_

Your eyes wandered through the dark and you blinked as you see Rocy standing at the foot of your bed, clear and sharp as if he were under a spotlight. He was dressed up just as you’d seen him last. Makeup, red hood, black cloak, dark glasses. But even in this strange get-up, his kind and gentle aura reached out to you. Oh how you craved his touch.

You jolt up but the moment you move the hallucination vanishes, leaving you in the dark again.

“Wait!” you cry out and lunge forward, only to topple off the edge of the bed and land heavily on the floor.

 _Now I really am going crazy_. A groan leaves your lips and you reach out, trying to grab something to pull yourself up. Your hand falls on a small object just under you bed and a loud click breaks the silence. A tumult of noise bombards your eardrums, making you jump out of your skin and let out a little scream. It takes a few moments for the sounds to organise themselves into a familiar song.

You sigh as you remember that you had put the radio there after your New Year celebrations.

New Years.

The recent memories rise up and your lips twitch. Still sitting on the floor, you reach up and fumble your hand over the nightstand until it finds your cellphone. After your eyes adjusted to the blinding screen you pulled up the photos you’d taken on that night.

The first was of Heat and Wire sitting at your counter and giving the camera awkward half-smiles. Killer was there too, holding up a peace sign, with half a cookie stuffed into his mask.

Your lips twitch again.

The next picture showed Kid frowning grumpily at the camera as he bent over the corner table, a pen in his hand and a half finished sketch of a race car on the paper spread before him.

Then came Killer and Wire raising their glasses. The silent man’s lips were lifted in a genuine smile. Heat’s shoulder and arm could just be seen in the corner of the picture. If you remembered correctly, he’d been leaning over to grab some of the sandwiches you’d put out.

And the last photo was of them all together. Kid had finally taken a break from his drawing and come to grab a snack. When you’d lifted your phone to take the photo, he had thrown his arms around Heat and Killer and shot you a sneaky smirk. Wire had quickly leaned over to get in frame and you’d caught the moment when Heat, jostled by Kid’s yanking on his shoulder, had dropped the sandwich he’d been holding into his glass of cider. His mouth was halfway into a disappointed frown, but his eyes were still focused on the camera and were relatively bright in comparison to his usual expression.

Your heart thumped painfully, torn between happy and heartbroken.

A new song came over the radio and you found your attention focusing solely on the music. Your lips part as something stirs in your throat.

The darkness demanded to be filled.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The pickup rumbled to a halt and Kid killed the engine.

The four men paused and looked towards the darkened windows of the Calico Hen Café. It was closing in on four in the morning and the whole street was deathly silent. A dollop of snow fell from the awning over your door and the muffled _whump_ of it hitting the sidewalk made them all jump.

Kid let out a grunt and kicked his door open. The rest of them got out and walked slowly towards the door to their apartment, only to stop dead when a muffled voice filtered out into the morning darkness.

“~You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you’d be around

Uh huh, that’s right~”

Kid stiffened and turned to your café.

“What the hell?” he muttered.

“~I took your words

And I believed

In everything you said to me

Yeah huh, that’s right~”

Wire shifted his trajectory and took a step towards your door as your voice rose. Killer made an odd grunting sound before moving to unlock their apartment. Heat stood with one foot on the sidewalk and one foot still on the street. His hooded eyes were fixed on the Calico Hen and his body swayed back and forth as he struggled against an urge to run forward.

“~If someone said three years from now

You’d be long gone,

I’d stand up and punch them out

‘cause they’re all wrong.

I know better,

‘cause you said forever

and ever… who knew~”

“She has a beautiful voice,” Killer murmured, hovering the key before their lock.

Heat lifted a finger to his thin lips, softly shushing his friend. Kid stood stiff, his eyes fixed on your shop and his expression a mix of confusion and surprise. Wire had reached the door and tried the handle only to find it locked.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were only semi-conscious of the noises issuing from your throat. You were lost and drowning under a flood of memories and emotions you had long suppressed.

“~Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just to cool

Oh no, no no~”

_Rocy was laying on his bed, watching you with a gentle smile as you sorted through his laundry._

_“Why do all of your boxers have hearts on them?” you cock a questioning eyebrow at him._

_His smile widens and a light blush dusts his cheeks._

_“I like the design,” he says._

_You giggle._

_“Well it suits you-“ you’re cut off by a loud buzzing._

_“Ah! Sorry, Y/n,” Rocy rolled over and snatched up the phone on his desk, “Detective Rocinante. Yes…” A frown pulls his lips down, “Alright, I’ll be right there,” Rocy nodded before hanging up._

_He grabs his jacket hanging off the back of a chair and slings it around his broad shoulders._

_“Work?” you murmur, getting up and hugging him from behind._

_“Yeah,” he turns and presses a light kiss on the top of your head, “Sorry.”_

_“It’s alright, I’ll be waiting,” you smile._

_He ruffles your hair before disappearing out the door. It only takes a few seconds for your happy smile to fall away and you silently went back to folding laundry._

“~I wish I could touch you again,

I wish I could still call you a friend,

I’d give

Anything~”

_You reach out a finger and run it gently down his shoulder blade._

_“What about this one?” you ask._

_Rocy let out a hum and pulled the covers up over his body._

_“That was from a run in with a commander of the Whitebeard Gang,” he rolled over and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into his chest, “I meet them more often than any others since this is their territory.”_

_You press your face against his warm skin and close your eyes, inhaling the faint traces of his cologne._

_“Whitebeard’s men are usually pretty relaxed, but I suppose they would make an exception for the Police,” you frown as you feel the edges of another scar rubbing against your cheek, “Please be careful…”_

_Rocy let out a chuckle and then gripped your hips, rolling onto his back and dragging you up on top of him._

_“I’m always careful,” a gorgeous smile lit up his face, “I can’t have my little sweetcheeks waiting for me for too long.”_

_He lifted a hand to cup your cheek, pinching it lightly for emphasis. You smile and lean down, meeting his lips with a soft moan._

_“You always keep me waiting for too long,” you mumble through the kiss._

_“Mmphf,” Rocy grunts as his hand travels down your side and lands on your butt, giving it an eager squeeze._

_You giggle and deepen the kiss, enjoying the warmth already building up in your stomach._

“~When someone said ‘count your blessings now,

Before their long gone’,

I guess I just didn’t know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still I said forever, and ever,

Who knew~”

_“I’m not saying you should end it, I’m just saying that there’s too much of an age gap between you,” Gran snapped._

_You glared at her back as she angrily put the dishes away._

_“I know he’s older!” you huff, “I thought it was weird at first too! But Rocy doesn’t care and neither do I! He makes me happy, Gran!”_

_The old woman sighed and shook her head but didn’t meet your gaze as she moved around the kitchen._

_“I know, and that’s the only reason I haven’t told Jinbe to kick him out yet,” she grumbled._

_“You want to kick him out?!” your voice rises in anger, “You have no reason for that! He’s the perfect tenant!”_

_“Bullshit!” Gran snapped, “He’s caused more property damage in one year than I have in forty!”_

_You press your lips closed, unable to deny that fact._

_“Listen, Y/n,” Gran let out a tired sigh, “I won’t stand between you and your happiness. I’m just worried that Rocinante may not be the right person for you. A relationship isn’t just waiting around for someone to come home, you know. There may come a day when he realizes that.”_

_You let out a frustrated growl and stomp out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind you as you left the café._

“~I’ll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

I won’t forget you, my friend

What happened?~”

Until you could meet him again… now you never would.

What had happened?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The four men hadn’t moved from their places on the sidewalk. They remained entranced as your voice rose and sparked with a passion that they hadn’t known you possessed. Kid’s eyes narrowed as he recalled what you’d told him, sitting in the snowbank mere feet from where he was standing now.

“~That last kiss I’ll cherish until we meet again

And time makes it harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darlin’

Who knew?

…

My darlin’…

…I miss you…

My darlin’…

Who knew?...~”

With a final broken sob, your voice faded away and silence fell once again over the early morning street. The men stood awkwardly, glancing to one another in uncertainty.

 **Should we knock?** Wire signed. But it was still too dark for them to see his hands, so he lifted his fist and made a knocking motion before shrugging.

Kid shifted forward but Killer suddenly spoke up, causing the redhead to freeze in his tracks. Killer was still standing at their own door, his back tense and his mask dropped to stare at the ground.

“If she sees us now… there will be no going back,” he murmured a warning, “It’s one thing for her to know, it’s another completely to make her a witness.”

Kid hesitated. His face was emotionless but his fists clenched as he thought over Killer’s words. Then he whirled around, stomped over, and slammed his fist against your front door.

Killer stifled his sigh and looked up, watching the other three as they watched your café.

There was a long pause before a light flicked on and they saw you hurrying through the tables. You wore some surprisingly revealing pyjamas but had thrown a bulky shawl around your shoulders to ward off the cold. A wary light glinted in your puffy eyes as you approached the door and you had one hand hovering behind your back.

“She looks like she’s about to punch you,” Killer said as he stepped forward and joined Kid.

“Pff, I’d like to see her try,” the redhead muttered, but there was a slight hitch in his tone that gave away his surprise.

You reached the door and squinted out into the darkness. Wire waved and your eyes snapped toward the movement with surprising swiftness.

Then you recognized their outlines and your body relaxed slightly. Your fingers groped for the handle and they barely heard the click of the lock being drawn back before the door was flung outwards, missing Kid’s arm by a hair as it slammed back on its hinges.

There was a pause in which they were quite sure you _were_ going to punch Kid. The hand behind your back fell and a baseball bat clattered loudly to the floor. Then a small gasp escaped your lips and your expression shifted and… you smiled.

~

Now, Killer had always been aware that you were never fully comfortable around them; and he didn’t hold that against you in the slightest. In fact, he was amazed at how accepting you were of their presence despite your discomfort. But even so, there had always been a lurking shadow behind your eyes, a tenseness behind your smiles, and you were always hesitant to approach them.

The New Year celebrations had been the first time he’d seen your walls coming down. There had been a genuine warmth in your eyes and words. Your soft chuckles hadn’t been forced, your body relaxed and your movements fluid.

But it was nothing- Nothing.- compared to the smile you were giving them right now. There was no shadow, no hesitation, no fear. Just pure happiness. Your eyes were bright and wide as you met his hidden gaze. Killer was sure you could somehow see right through his mask. Your face was practically glowing and it made his heart skip a beat. Had anyone _ever_ looked at him that way?

Killer’s jaw dropped and his eyes flit quickly to his friends.

Wire and Kid were staring at you in obvious amazement. Their mouths hung slightly open and the confusion and disbelief that had first moved onto their faces was quickly replaced with flustered blushes.

Then there was Heat. The blue haired man was staring at the sidewalk at your feet, his whole body incredibly tense and his lips pressed into a hard line. But Killer saw the longing in Heat’s eyes and caught the desperate clench in his fists.

What the hell had happened between you two?

~

You couldn’t stop the rush of happiness and relief that flooded through your chest as you stared disbelievingly out your front door.

“You’re ba-ack!” your voice cracked with emotion but you felt no shame.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Killer crossed his arms.

Wire lifted his hands to sign over Kid’s head.

 **We said we would be**.

The redhead was staring down at you with an unreadable expression and Heat wasn’t even meeting your gaze, but this did almost nothing to crush your high.

_They came back!_

You can’t help but beam up at the four men standing over you. They looked worn out and tired. Wire was limping and you could smell the tang of blood on him. On all of them actually. Killer and Kid both had a large amount of suspicious red stains on their clothes. And Heat smelled like a bonfire and had soot marks all over his arms and torso.

You’d never thought you’d be this happy to see gang members on your doorstep. Or this happy to see anyone in general.

“Welcome home,” you close your eyes to hide the hint of tears and take a moment to gather yourself.

When you open your eyes again you glimpse three returned smiles before a large hand is glomped over your face.

“Wah!” you gasp against Kid’s palm, grimacing at the iron tang on your lips, “Why do you always do that?!”

“Stop it with the sissy stuff,” his voice was gruff.

“Fine! Let go, you dork!” you manage to pull his hand away to reveal your smirk, “Do you want to come in?” you pant, breathless from the rollercoaster of emotion you had just ridden.

“We should really get cleaned up,” Killer shook his head and gestured to their door.

You nod and sweep your eyes over the group again. Your gaze fell on Wire, and then down to his legs. He was favouring his right foot and you smelled a fresh wave of blood.

“If you need anything patched up I can pull out the first aid kit,” you say.

Wire nodded and stepped forward as the other three moved away. You waved the silent man inside and hurried to get your supplies.

Now that the rush of excitement was ebbing, a prick of annoyance began bothering you. By the time you had sat Wire down at the kitchen table and grabbed the first aid kit you were scowling.

“I can’t believe you kept me waiting so long,” you grumble as you haul the large red box onto the counter, “Not even a text to say: ‘oh hey, Y/n, don’t worry, we’re not dead’. Seriously!”

You keep mumbling under your breath, unaware of the half disbelieving, half happy stare that Wire was boring into the top of your head.

“Lift your pant leg,” you snap, “And hold these.”

You thrust a handful of antiseptic wipes at him before crouching down to inspect his calf. You pull up his fishnets and recognize a bullet wound, though it’s only a graze. Your mutterings continue as you clean the area and tie a preliminary bandage around his leg.

“See if that will hold,” you stand up and lean against the counter, “Is there anything else?”

Wire pushed off the chair he’d been occupying and shook his head.

 **The rest are just bruises**. He signed. **Doflamingo’s guys were surprisingly weak.**

You lift an eyebrow and give the towering man a stern glare.

“There will be no talk of your ‘work’ under my roof, okay?” you mutter, snapping some extra cloth between your hands.

Wire looked taken aback for a second before he nodded his head.

**You’re right, sorry.**

His face fell slightly and you let out a guilty sigh.

“Don’t worry, big guy. I just don’t want you to get in trouble because of me… or the other way around either…” you send him a faint smile before gesturing for him to start walking.

But he doesn’t.

**Did something happen between you and Heat? He’s been acting weird lately.**

You stare at his fingers for a moment before the guilt that had been consuming you these past three weeks returned with a vengeance.

Wire became quite alarmed at the sudden change in your expression and his large hand came gently down on the top of your head. You jump a little at the contact and quickly wipe the water from your eyes. _Traitors_ , you sigh at your tears, _I_ _can’t even pretend to be happy anymore…_

You glance up and your chest tightens at the worried shadow covering Wire’s face. That look broke through the feeble walls you’d put up and your mouth opens.

“Some– something did come up… just before you guys left,” you gasp out.

Wire’s eyes widened and he leaned back to rest against the table. Your teeth play along your lip as he crosses his arms and tilts his head down to you, silently urging you to continue.

“I got some… upsetting news and… may have had a… a bit of a breakdown,” your confession crawls slowly out of your mouth but Wire is patient, “Heat may have stayed with me… the whole night. Nothing happened though!” your hands come up defensively, “… but I may have… no, I _did_ say something…”

Wire’s hand came up and down on your head again. You frown but don’t shake off the contact.

“I didn’t want to upset him. I don’t want him looking so sad…,” you force your head up to meet his gaze as your eyes betray you once again, “And it’s all my fault.”

Wire’s lips press into a thin line and he lifts his hands.  
**Heat’s usually pretty good at handling his emotions. But if _you_ said something hurtful, he may be taking it hard. He’s actually pretty sensitive. You should probably talk to him. He won’t make the first move.**

You sniff loudly and turn away, a flush burning across you face.

“Yeah…of course, thanks,” you clear your throat and shake your head, “Sorry for… that.”

Tonight’s events had really knocked you off balance.

_Come on, get a grip._

You take a deep breath in, steadying your thoughts.

“Alright, now walk around so I can tell if you need more bandages,” you waved in no particular direction and didn’t turn around until you heard Wire moving.

The patch-job held and you nod as the tall man hobbled around your kitchen and then sat back down so you could finish wrapping his leg.

“Take the day off tomorrow,” you mumble “Keep your foot up and let me know if it starts bleeding again. And I _mean_ keep it up. Like, lay in bed all day.”

Wire’s lip curled and the breath rushed out of his nose in a huff.

**Yes, Mom.**

Warmth envelops your heart as your gut gives a painful twist. You stifle your frown and lightly smack the back of his head.

“Shut up and get to bed,” you grumble.

Wire’s smile faltered as he saw your face. His hand came up to rub his neck and he nodded apologetically. Then he waved and limped out of your café. You followed him to the door and made sure he got over to his apartment okay, and then listened to his shuffling steps up the stairs. You finally relax when you hear the low thump of the door above you close.

A strange calm steals over you, bringing your rollercoaster ride to a soft and gentle end.

_What the hell are these guys doing to me?_


	19. A Visit from the Law 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about Law in this chapter >.< I rewrote it a bunch but he still seems off to me. This is the best I could do though. Law-lovers please have mercy on me!
> 
> Also! I wasn't sure how to incorporate Law's devil fruit powers into a modern Au setting... so, since the Ope-Ope fruit is pretty over powered and magical... it's gunna stay magical... Lame, I know, but whatevs.

You sat at the counter of your empty café, staring at the phone clenched in your hands. Your finger slid down the screen as you read through your past texts with a certain blue haired man.

It had been almost a week since the return of your upstairs neighbours and, though their presence made making it through the days remarkably easier, they still seemed to be caught up in their ‘work’ and were too busy to stop in for a coffee or snack.

Even so, you could at the least get a few waves or ‘hellos’ through the café window… from all but Heat. He hadn’t even looked at you since that morning.

You stare helplessly at his contact info. You’d made his profile picture one you’d taken at New Years. The one where he’d dropped his sandwich.

Should you message him?

What if he didn’t want to talk to you?

What if he was waiting for you to make the first move?

What if he hated you now?

“Uuuugh,” you lean forward on the counter and scroll to the last text he sent you.

**Are you up on the roof?**

Heat hadn’t even cared or gotten worried that you’d been up there. He’d just asked to join you. And you had wanted him to.

Should you text him?

You didn’t want him to be mad or sad or whatever he was right now. It made you sick to your stomach, knowing you did that to him… he had been incredibly sweet and comforting and you had pushed him away.

Should you text him?

The jingle of bells breaks the silence and you look up to see three men entering your shop, one of whom was extremely familiar.

Your stomach drops and your fingers quickly tap out one word before hitting send. But you frown as you put your phone down, regret immediately taking hold. Why did you do that? Heat probably wouldn’t even care…

You clear your throat and stand to greet the late customers.

“Hello Mr. Trafalgar,” you pull on a service smile.

The man fixed his silver eyes on you and frowned out from under his white hat.

“Miss L/n,” he greeted you stiffly.

The group walked forward, the two other men taking up position on either side of Law. You flick your gaze over them, taking in their white painter’s jumpsuits and equally identifiable hats. The red haired man wore a colourful blue beanie with a pink brim and the dark haired man’s eyes were hidden under a black hat decorated with a red pompom, a yellow bill, and which was emblazoned with the word ‘penguin’.

“This is Shachi, and he’s Penguin,” Law sighed when he saw you looking at them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” you bow your head politely, “What can I get for you gentlemen?”

“We aren’t here for refreshment,” Law muttered.

Your head snaps up in alarm.

“Speak for yourself, Boss. Can I have one of those?” Penguin had drifted to your display case and was pointing at the rhubarb muffins.

“I’d like a French Vanilla, please,” Shachi said, fishing through his pockets.

“Of course,” you smile brightly and quickly busy yourself with the preparations.

“Tch!” you hear Law scoff but he doesn’t ask for anything.

By the time you finished the beverage and retrieved the muffin, the men had sat down at one of the tables close to the bar. You step lightly over and place their orders before them.

“Will that be all?” you ask.

“No, Y/n-ya,” Law fixed you with a stern frown, “I would like to speak with you.”

He gestured to a chair across from the three of them. You hesitated, glancing over your shoulder to make sure there was no one else lingering, before slowly taking the offered seat. As soon as you sat down Law cleared his throat.

“I apologize for the pain I must have caused you when we met,” he lowered his eyes briefly, “I acted very rashly.”

Your smile slowly fell and you dropped your gaze to the table.

“Y-yes, well…,” you mumble, “It was rather hard to hear something like that… after so long….”

There was a pause and you took a quick breath before lifting your face.

“May I ask how you knew Rocy?” you whisper.

Law quickly nodded.

“That was my intention for coming here,” he said, “I can’t believe you didn’t even know he was dead. I was hoping we could both speak of our time with him.”

Your eyes widen and you slowly nod your head.

Penguin and Shachi stood up and dropped some money on the counter before heading for the door. You frown in confusion, but the pair stopped just outside your door and remained there, standing guard.

“I met Cora-san when I joined up with the Donquixote Gang,” Law cleared his throat, “He was a commander serving under his brother, Doflamingo-”

Your jaw immediately drops and you hold up a hand.

“What?!” you exclaim, “Rocy has a brother? He was in a gang?!”

Law’s eyes widened.

“You… didn’t even know that?” he brought up a hand to rub his forehead, “It seems I’ll have to start at the beginning.”

You sit in rapt attention as Law briefly told you of his joining of the Donquixote Gang and his life with them. You clung to every detail he offered of Rocy, wondering at the persona the blond had developed to blend in with the gang. You watched Law’s face as he began getting swept up with his own story. His stern eyes flickered with a new light and his hard features softened. A gentle smile lifted his lips as he began to delve into his initial hatred for Rocy and how that evolved into a begrudging respect and then outright love for the man after he’d taken Law to find a cure for a terminal illness.

As Law continued speaking, you realized just how little you knew about Rocy. It was understandable that he couldn’t speak about his missions, they were top secret. But to not even tell you he had a brother? You wouldn’t have cared that said brother was one of the more notorious gang leaders in the city. Why hadn’t he told you?

Rocy had been the only person you’d confided the truth about your ‘missing years’ to; as Gran called them. Well… most of the truth. You could never bring yourself to reveal your old alias to him…Despite your infatuation you had always thought that that would be too much, that he would leave if he knew everything…

 _I guess we didn’t really know each other at all,_ you frown as your eyes start to sting. You quickly wipe them and sniff any tears away, looking back to Law with a determined stare.

Now he was telling you of the final time he saw Rocy. Something in your gut twisted as he relayed the final shot.

“I had to leave him there, bleeding to death in the snow,” his expression was dark with sadness and hatred, “I had to survive or everything he’d done for me would have been for nothing.”

You refused to picture Rocy in such a state. But you couldn’t just ignore Law’s words, not when he was staring at the table with eyes so full of regret and longing. Your lips pressed into a hard line and you reached across the table to take his hand in your own. A bitter warmth filled your chest as you squeezed the fingers of a man who truly shared your pain.

Law’s gaze flicked to you before he shook his head in an attempt to regain his composure.

“I did eventually return to Minion Block,” he cleared his throat, but he didn’t remove his hand from your grip, “I put a grave marker where he fell… I don’t know what happened to his body…”

A silence fell and the two of you sat in the melancholic atmosphere. A brief thought ran through your mind, _Heat must be busy…,_ before you leaned back and let go of Law’s hand.

“Thank you for telling me,” you say in a hushed whisper.

Law nods. You clear your throat and sit up straighter.

“There isn’t that much to say on my side of things,” you frown, “It seems you knew him much better than I did… He moved in upstairs eight years ago. He worked as a police detective, at least that’s what he told me. We became close and eventually started a relationship. But he ended it five years ago…I only saw him once after that…”

Law frowned.

“While we were traveling, Cora-san always spoke of you,” he said, “He never told me of your relationship, but it was pretty easy to guess… I often imagined that, if we ever got the cure, he would take me back to you and we would live together…”

You stare at him in obvious surprise and his cheeks flush a deep red.

“Uh, can you forget I said that?” he muttered, fixing his gaze out the window.

Your lips curl upwards ever so slightly and you let out a hum.

“Well, I don’t know about family,” you say gently as his eyes slowly return to you, “But maybe we could start out as friends?”

Law let out a scoff but he didn’t refuse your offer. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. You let out a surprised gasp when Shachi and Penguin suddenly appeared back in their chairs without any sign of having moved from their posts at the door.

“Geez, Boss! I wish you’d give us some warning before you do that,” Shachi grumbled as he fixed his askew hat.

“I have a proposition for you, Y/n-ya,” Law ignored his commander, “Would you like to visit Cora-san’s grave?”

You blink at him as your heart skipped a beat and your stomach turned over.

“His… grave?” you murmur, fighting a hint of nausea, “Where is it?”

“In the North Blue,” Law nodded, “It’s quite a drive, but we can use Penguin’s car.”

“Eh?” Penguin retorted, “Only if you pay for the gas!”

Your gaze flicks to the commander before it settles back on Law, mulling over the proposal. Rocy’s grave… did you even want to see something like that? You take a deep breath, trying to settle your stomach. _Wasn’t this all moving a bit too fast?_

You open your mouth, but your reply is cut short when your eyes drift over Law’s head and you see a figure hovering in the doorway of the café.

“Wha-!?” before you can even register what you’re doing, you find yourself leaping around the table and sprinting full tilt for the door.

_He came?!_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Heat stared blankly at the scantily clad woman dancing around on the stage before him. Her long blonde hair flowed alluringly down her back as she turned and swung her hips towards their stage-side table.

Kid let out a hungry chuckle and leaned forward, waving a few bills in an attempt to lure the dancer closer. Killer sat next to the thirsty redhead, sticking pretzel sticks through the holes in his mask and replenishing Kid’s bill pile every now and then.

Wire’s attention had wandered to a new waitress who was rocking some mile-high platformers and a curvy red corset. But it was the necklace of razor blades in particular that had caught the silent man’s eye. Red and sharp objects. Those were his fourth and fifth favourite things. As for the first three… he would have to get her alone to see if she could check those off.

And Heat was… Heat was bored. He never really liked coming to Amazon Lily; a combination brothel and nightclub nestled just on the edge of the Calm Belt. Due to its location, and the all-female gang that ruled over it, the club served as neutral ground between local gangs.

But Heat’s friends enjoyed the place and so he tagged along. The dancers were usually talented enough to hold his attention, but none of the women, or men, here sparked his interest. Honestly, he’d much rather be occupying the karaoke booths across the street. Or be at home, listening to the muffled sounds of Y/n tidying up her café.

 _It’s almost 8_ , Heat glanced at the clock on the far wall, _she’ll be closing up soon._

“Woo! Take off your shirt!” Kid shouted above the music, flashing the dancer a predatory smile. The same predatory smile he had given Y/n on a few occasions. Heat frowned and quickly looked away.

The dancer had made her way over to their table and was now focusing on the loudest patron. She quickly obliged his demand and made a show out of lifting her skimpy top over her head and dropping it on the edge of the stage. The flimsy cloth fell next to Heat’s elbow and he quickly retreated back in his chair. His sunken eyes shifted back to Kid and he watched his boss enjoy what was essentially a personal show; though Killer was situated in a prime seat too. Just as well, those two had extremely similar tastes.

In the dim, shifting light of the nightclub Kid’s hair looked like a smouldering fire. Heat felt the familiar beginnings of a rush as he pictured red flames licking hungrily at the stage but he quickly blinked the daydream away.

Kid stuck a few bills into the dancer’s g-string and smacked her exposed thigh, earning him a retaliatory empty beer bottle to the back of his head.

“Hands off, Eustass!” Boa’s voice rang out clearly over the music, “I won’t hesitate to throw you and your beastly friends out again!”

Heat glanced over to the bar where the admittedly beautiful owner was glaring daggers at them. He hoped Kid didn’t take things further, he was still nursing the bruises Boa and her girls had given him the last time his Boss had gotten grabby. There was a reason she could keep this club ‘neutral’ ground.

“Shut it, government bitch!” Kid growled, rubbing the already forming lump on his head.

But he did retreat slightly from the stage, tossing his jacket around his shoulders with a grumpy frown. Heat kept his legs tense, ready to leap into action if Kid got a little too aggressive, but the redhead returned his attention to the dancers and was soon smirking hungrily again. Heat relaxed, letting his mind wander where it wanted.

He hoped the patch-job he’d done on Y/n’s car door handle was holding up.

Wire flagged down his waitress and handed her a paper with his order and a request for her name.

“It’s Rosa, honey,” the ravenette shouted over the noise and gave him a dramatic wink, “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Wire leaned around Heat to watch her walk back towards the bar.

“Go for it,” the blue haired man urged when he caught the glint in his friend’s eye, “She seems like your type. Just don’t go too intense on the first night, like last time. The poor guy had bruised wrists for weeks.”

Wire’s eager smirk faltered and his cheeks flushed.

 **We don’t speak of last time.** He jerked his fingers up to sign.

Heat shrugged apologetically.

“Sorry, I forgot,” he sighed and dropped his head back to look at the ceiling.

The music was blaring and the heavy synth drumbeat wasn’t being kind to his eardrums. A paper was waved in front of his nose and he blinked at Wire’s neat writing.

**You’re thinking about Y/n, aren’t you?**

Heat jerked up and snatched the paper, crumpling it up and stuffing it deep into his pocket.

“N-no!” he muttered, glaring at his silent friend, “Why would I be?”

Wire cocked an eyebrow and offered a knowing smirk.

Luckily for Heat, Rosa came back with the drinks and reached between them. She slowly set the glasses down, giving Wire all the time he needed to look her over.

“Anything else for you gents?” the woman’s attention was focused purely on Wire.

He slid her another piece of paper and Heat watched her eyes light up while she read it.

“Well aren’t you smooth, honey,” Rosa’s voice switched to a seductive purr, “I’m off in half an hour.”

She gave him another sultry wink and then left.

“Good luck,” Heat lifted his glass and Wire clinked it in acknowledgment.

Heat felt his thigh buzz and lazily pulled out his phone. He glanced at the message he’d just received, blinking at the name shining up at him. Then his body snapped out of its slump and he sprang to his feet. The poor phone was moments away from being crushed in his fist before it was abruptly shoved back into his pocket.

“Eh? Heat?” Kid looked up to see the back of his friend’s blue head vanish out the door, “Where’s he going?”

Killer shrugged and looked to Wire, who also shrugged. But Heat hadn’t asked for any of their help, so they wouldn’t worry about it for now.

Though, as he sprinted through the icy streets toward the bus stop, Heat cursed himself for not bringing at least Killer with him. The transit ride took _forever_ and when Heat finally stumbled out of the bus and ran down your block he didn’t believe his phone when it said only twenty minutes had passed. He was out of breath by the time the lights of the café came into view but he didn’t slow his pace until he was quite literally on the doorstep.

Skidding to a stop, he peered through the glass and skimmed over the empty room until he saw you sitting at a table across from three men. Heat recognized the leader of the Heart Gang and two of his commanders. _Damn_ , he really should have brought Killer. He’d have to get them outside quickly in order to spare your café any damage. Neutral ground be damned.

Heat’s fingers clenched around the door handle but his arm tensed up, preventing him from pulling it open. He was struck by the way your brow furrowed as you spoke, and how you were leaning slightly toward the three men.

Actually, now that he looked at you, you seemed pretty relaxed. It was nothing like last time, when Heat had been passing by and glanced in to see Trafalgar Law groping at you while you were sobbing and shouting at him.

A wave of anger burst to life in Heat’s chest… before being abruptly stifled. He’d never actually found out what Trafalgar had been doing to you, since right after he had thrown the bastard out and gone back to check on you… _things_ had happened.

Heat frowned as one of the Heart commanders shifted, briefly drawing your attention before your cautious gaze returned to the leader. The flicker of sadness that ran through your wide eyes was followed by anger and then regret. But you were otherwise calm… you didn’t need him.

Heat let go of the door but still hesitated to step away. His hand drifted to his thigh and he felt the outline of his phone. But then why had you texted him? His chest did something weird at the thought that you had reached out to him and not Kid.

Heat let his gaze be drawn back to you. Ever since the morning you had pushed him away, he hadn’t been able to meet your eye. It hurt him in a way he wasn’t sure how to handle. He wouldn’t complain though. Kid was the Boss, his wants came first. And it was clear to Heat that Kid wanted you. Heat had seen you nestled comfortably under Kid’s arm on the very curb behind him right now. His Boss wasn’t exactly subtle in his attentions toward you, though even Heat had to admit Kid had been relatively tame in his pursuit so far. Heat had simply fooled himself into believing he’d had a chance.

But here, on the outside looking in, he could pretend. He would have to be satisfied with these small opportunities from now on. He would have to hang on to the feeling of your body pressed against his chest and the way your fingers had clung to his back as you sobbed your heart out in his arms.

Heat let out a low sigh, watching his breath billow up in a white cloud and fog up the window pane.

He was about to turn and leave when your attention lifted from the men in front of you and moved to the door. An incomprehensible light burst to life in your eyes and you practically jumped over the table and pelted towards the door.

Heat stumbled back in surprise as you thrust it open and stared up at him.

“Oi!” Trafalgar’s voice called from inside, but you completely ignored him; much to Heat’s satisfaction.

The thing in his chest did some more strange acrobatics when your cheeks flushed and your lips slid hesitantly into a smile.

**~**

“Y-you came?” you stammered, “How did you know what I meant?”

Heat stared blankly down at you before nodding his head once and dropping his gaze.

“’ _Law_ ’ can’t really mean too much,” he mumbled to the sidewalk.

Your blush increased as you’re reminded of your guests. You usher Heat inside before turning back to Law, Shachi, and Penguin. A selfish idea lit up in your mind and you fix Law with a firm stare.

“I’ll go if Heat can come too,” you state.

The tanned man let out a sigh before looking Heat over.

“I suppose I can accept that,” he muttered, giving Heat a frown and withdrawing his chin into the high collar of his coat, “He does seem to have your best interests in mind.”

Penguin and Shachi frowned but did not object. You tilted your face up to see Heat staring down the three men across the room. He had shifted slightly to put himself between you and them.

“Ahem. Law’s told me a bit more about Rocy,” you clear your throat to get his attention, “He’s offered to take me to the place where he… died… um… can you come with me?... please?”

Heat’s sunken eyes widened and his cheeks flushed little. His gaze was still focused on his feet and a confused look flashed across his face. His seam of a mouth dropped open as he visibly processed your question.

But you smile when he slowly nods his head.


	20. The Grave

Your fingers were tight around the steering wheel as you navigated through the backstreets of the North Blue. The silence in your car was thick as soup and after the three hour long drive from Paradise it was unbearable. You cleared your throat in an attempt to break the suffocating atmosphere.

“Uh, Heat…?” you glanced to the passenger seat.

The blue haired man was sitting sideways with his back pressed against the door. His dark eyes briefly flicked over the sheath of a long sword sticking through the middle of your car from end to end. This was Law’s Kikoku and he had insisted he bring it along since both Shachi and Penguin couldn’t fit into your small car.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything by texting you,” you mumbled, turning your eyes forward again, “What were you guys doing tonight?”

Heat adjusted two short swords over his lap, which he had also insisted on bringing along, and sent a sidelong glare at Law, who was occupying the entirety of your back seat. But before Heat could open his mouth, Law answered for him.

“They were at Amazon Lily, the strip club,” he said.

Heat stiffened and his fists clenched around his swords.

“How did you-?!” he growled.

Your cheeks were burning. Heat had been at a strip club? And he had still come running when you’d texted him?

“The only reason I waited this long to visit Y/n-ya is because this is the first time you were all away from your base,” Law returned his growl and lifted a hand to the hilt of his sword, “Though it is good to know there’s a twenty minute window until the Kid Gang could return.”

Heat’s expression darkened.

“It wouldn’t take that long. The Victoria Punk could easily halve that time,” he said.

“Ten minutes is still enough to burn your base to the ground,” Law leaned forward, a malicious grin on his lips.

“HEY!” you whipped your head around to glare daggers at him, “You lay a finger on the Calico and it’ll be the last thing you _ever_ do!”

Your voice came out way more forceful than you’d intended and both men jumped and turned their stares of mixed aggression and shock to you. You glared them both down until they let out sighs and sat back.

“Ahem. Law,” you cleared your throat and turned your attention back on the road, “Can you tell us about Rocy’s last mission again? Heat should know a little since he came along.”

The man in the backseat shifted before letting out a sigh and nodding.

“Cora-san worked as a double-agent. He passed information about the Donquixote Gang back to the Police,” Law said, “He pretended to be a clumsy mute who hated children in order to prevent any kids from being recruited into the gang… though that didn’t work all the time.”

He fell silent and you glanced at him in the rear-view mirror. A bitter frown twisted his mouth.

“He wasn’t pretending to be clumsy,” you murmured through tight lips.

Law’s eyes lift to meet yours in the reflection and you swear his cold gaze warms for a moment.

“The Donquixote Gang?” Heat muttered, “I thought you said he was a cop.”

“Cora-san was not a cop!” Law immediately growled, causing both you and Heat to jump.

“Oh…” Heat grunted.

An awkward silence fell and you sat stiffly, unsure of what to say.

“Anyway,” Law continued with a huff, “He’d been working with the Gang on and off for a while before I joined them. And after a few years, he took me and left.”

“Why was he interested in you?” Heat asked.

Law frowned.

“I’m not required to tell you anything more,” he growled.

“Hmph,” Heat grunted but didn’t press the matter.

There’s another awkward pause.

“I… I don’t think I told you, Heat,” you cleared your throat, “But the last time Law came to the café… he told me about Rocy’s death and I freaked out. He was trying to get me to sit down when you came in…”

Heat’s swords clink together as he shifts.

“Oh… okay,” he murmured, “I guess I didn’t have to be so rough then.”

_Rough?_

You flicked your eyes to the rear-view mirror and saw Law glowering out the window. But then his eyes widened slightly and he lifted a knuckle to the glass.

“Turn here and park behind the garage,” he pointed to the building in question.

You nodded and the car rumbled to a stop under the boughs of a scraggly dead tree. You killed the engine and shut off the headlights. For a few moments you all sat there in silence. The husk of an old parking garage loomed out of the darkness on your right. Almost all the upper floors had collapsed and the stone was scorched black from a long ago fire. You scanned the clearing through your windshield and noted all the bare stubs of bushes that poked up through the snow. It seemed that this area hadn’t been touched for a while.

“My journey with Cora-san ended here, in Minion Block,” Law suddenly spoke, his voice low, “Here, Doflamingo shot and killed his own brother for the crime of betraying the Family.”

Your fingers hadn’t left the steering wheel since you’d parked and by now your knuckles where completely white.

“Y/n?” Heat called you out of your thoughts and you give the windshield a shaky smile.

“I’m good,” you said, fumbling with the door handle.

You staggered out into the freezing February night and immediately see it. Your feet jerked to a halt and your whole body tensed. Your breath billowed from your mouth like smoke, rising up to block out the sight that would haunt your dreams for years to come.

_This is it._

You become aware that Heat was speaking again, but didn’t catch what he was saying.

“Let her go, Firebreather-ya,” Law was standing behind you now.

You take a hesitant step and the snow crunches loudly under your boot. Your heavy, foggy gasps keep your visibility low as you slowly move forward. You were thankful for that though; you weren’t sure you could keep going if you saw your destination clearly.

Even now, as you were faced with the truth, you still struggled to believe Rocy was really dead. He’d disappeared for two years and come back. Now you knew what he’d been up to during that time; he must have come to you just before he’d left the Donquixote Gang and run off with Law. Had Rocy thought it would be the last time he’d see you? Had he known he wouldn’t survive Doflamingo’s wrath?

You stumbled to a stop in a clear patch of snow. Your eyes remained fixed on the blackened stone wall of the garage ahead of you. The contrast between the burnt building and the untouched snow was beautiful. You wished _he_ was here to see it.

You forced your eyes downward and they fell on the stone cross.

It was simple; no taller than your waist and almost buried under the drifts. No carved flowers or angels decorated it. There wasn’t even a name breaking the smooth grey surface.

You reached down and clumsily brushed the build-up of snow off the two arms of the cross. As soon as your fingers touched the frigid stone your heart jumped into your throat.

“Rocy…” his name tumbled out of your mouth just as your knees gave out and you collapsed into the snow. Cold seeped up through your legs and down through your fingers, creeping towards your core.

Everything was getting cold.

Rocy’s warmth would never reach you again. You could see him now, waving at you through the window of your café, that goofy grin on his face, that loving glint in his eyes.

Everything was so cold.

Cold as the bed he’d left you in, running off to save Law. Cold as the first night after Gran had died. Cold as the day they took you away from her all those years ago.

Everything was so cold.

…

…

The snow crunched softly behind you and a weight pressed against your shoulder. Your eyes widened, blinking disbelievingly at the stone cross. Warmth was blossoming from you shoulder, thawing the ice that had enveloped your heart. It inched through your body and soothed your aching bones.

You slowly tilted your head back to see Heat standing at your side. His expression was blank, yet gentle, as he returned your stare for the first time in weeks. Your lips parted but no sound came out. You felt nothing- no that wasn’t right… you were devastated. But you couldn’t bring yourself to cry. Why couldn’t you cry?

The light reflecting off the snow made Heat’s tattoos stand out darker against his pale skin. His gaze was soft and concerned. Your eyes dropped to your shoulder to see his hand pressing lightly against you. Your thoughts flashed back to New Year’s Eve, recalling the warmth of his touch at that time too. The memory washed over you in a colourful wave, drawing your mind out of the Rocy-less greyscape.

…

What did it say about you that here, standing at your lover’s grave, your thoughts were focused on the man standing beside you?

…

“Let’s go,” a bitter frown twisted your lips.

You abruptly stood and turned back to your car. Heat’s hand fell from your shoulder.

“Y/n?” his voice followed you.

Law was leaning against the rear door and sent you a frown as you approached.

“You’re finished already?” he muttered.

You didn’t bother answering, yanking the driver’s door open and starting the engine. Both men scramble to get back in before you reverse out onto the road and set off for Paradise.

The ride back was silent until Law cleared his throat.

“Could you drop me off at Punk Hazard?” he asked quietly.

You nodded.

“I can give you directions-“

You cut Law off with a shake of your head. You knew the way.

The car raced through the night. You found the speed cathartic and the three hour trip turned into an hour and a half. Soon you were driving through the backstreets of Sabaody Block and slipping past one of the many security stops that were scattered along the border to the New World district.

“I don’t know this route,” Law muttered, peering out the window as you slowed and turned onto a narrow side-street.

You didn’t reply as you navigated through the back-alley maze. You hadn’t been here for about a decade, but the layout hadn’t changed.

Both Law and Heat gave surprised grunts when you made a final turn and pulled out onto a wider street, coming to a stop at the edge of a large, seemingly abandoned, laboratory. No signs told of what this building was, or rather had been, but you recognized the faded lettering on one of the towers. S.A.D.

 _Huh…_ your dull eyes ran over the tower. It looked like it was cut clean in half. That was new.

Law thanked you and got out. He leaned down and said that he would be in touch later. Heat grunted something like “that won’t be necessary”, but your focus remained on getting back home.

From the moment you left the North Blue until you pulled into the alley beside your café, you hadn’t uttered a single word. So when you finally shut off the engine and turned to Heat, he fixed you with a stare so intense that you almost giggled.

“I…,” you let out a sigh and shook your head. The words just wouldn’t come.

You kicked the door open and trudged into the Calico Hen. The clock was chiming three in the morning and the thought of the coming day’s menu flitted through your mind, but you couldn’t focus on it. Your feet took you through the kitchen and into your room, where you stood stiff and unsure of what to do next.

You heard a soft thud behind you and turned around. Heat was standing awkwardly in the doorway. You sent him a curious frown. You’d assumed he’d gone upstairs.

_Why would he want to stick around? It’s enough that he indulged my selfishness tonight._

Heat’s eyes shifted around your room and a pale flush rose on his cheeks as he glanced at the bed.

“Are you alright?” he asked without meeting your gaze.

You stared blankly for a few seconds before turning back around. Your eyes immediately found the police hat on your night stand and you reached out a shaking hand.

“Is it terrible that I can’t cry for him?” you whispered, bringing the blue fabric against your chest.

You heard a resigned sigh before a warm hand was placed on your shoulder.

“Y/n.”

You turned but couldn’t lift your head. He brought his other hand onto your other shoulder, steadying you as you swayed dangerously. He stepped closer and you smelled leather.

“You loved him.”

The shock from hearing the statement jerked your face up and you gawked at Heat. He was watching you with a slight frown, a shadow of realization flickering in his eyes. Your mouth opened, and before the word left your lips Heat’s gaze faltered.

“Yes,” you whispered.

And just like that everything rushed to the surface. And with it finally came the tears

A hand pressed against the back of your head and pushed you forward into a warm chest. Leather and lemon.

“I’m so sorry, Heat!” you sobbed into his corset as a tremor ran through your body, “I’m sorry for treating you so badly. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re so nice to me and are always helping me and I’m so rude to you! I don’t deserve you. I didn’t deserve Rocy, or Gran. Please just stay away from me… I’ll only weigh you down… You’ll leave me in the end.”

Your breath was coming in ragged pants and you couldn’t see through your tears, but your eyes still widened in disbelief. Why the hell were you talking about that?! That wasn’t what you were upset about right now! Right?

Your knees suddenly gave out and you collapsed against Heat, greedily searching out the warmth his body offered despite your words.

A hand came up to rest gently on your head, but then he pushed you way. You stumbled back but Heat’s steady hand remained on your shoulder as he steered you toward your bed.

“Get some rest, Y/n,” he mumbled, “I’ll get Master Kid.”

You frowned, swallowing the hurt that rose in your throat, but you lay down without a fight.

“What? Kid?” you muttered, “No. I don’t want him to see me like this.”

Heat hesitated, his eyes widened and his brow furrowed in confusion. But he nodded.

“Alright…”

The tears were leaking freely from your eyes but it didn’t feel like you were crying anymore. You watched in silence as Heat turned and made for the door.

“Then I’ll send Master Kid down in the morning,” he said without looking back.

Your frown deepened and you let out a frustrated grunt.

“No!” you snapped, “I don’t want Kid anywhere near me right now! That idiot will only make me feel worse. I-”

You rolled over to face the wall, biting your tongue before you voice what you do desire… _Please stay, Heat._ You couldn’t. He’d already done so much for you…

You can hear him hesitating.

“Okay…?”

You buried your head in the pillows and your will faltered.

“Heat…” you whimpered his name.

His footsteps slowly approached the bed, then you felt a slight weight on your head. Your hand came up and you found Rocy’s hat resting lightly on your hair. When had you let go of it? You turned your wide eyes to the man leaning over you. His expression was blank, but his dark eyes smouldered with… something.

“Get some rest, Y/n,” Heat’s voice was hushed, “We’ll check on you tomorrow.”

And then he left.

You stared out into the empty room, your grip on the hat getting tighter and tighter until your nails threatened to tear the fabric.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Heat slowly made his way up to his apartment, his feet dragging on every step. When he finally reached the door, he hesitated to step over the threshold, wrestling with the thought of Y/n being downstairs all alone. Then he shook his head and continued on to his bedroom.

Compared to his other three roommates, Heat’s room was relatively bare. A mirror and a display case for his two swords were all that adorned the pale grey walls. A tall dresser sat in one corner, and a desk in another, on which sat a blue lava lamp. His neatly made bed was pushed back against the far wall and a worn rug covered the floor.

Heat stood in the center of his room, his eyes watching the bubbles in the lava lamp slowly float up and down. The sight usually calmed him, but tonight it did nothing to undo the anxious knot in his chest. His eyes drifted down to a small picture propped up against the base of the lamp and he shifted uncomfortably, guilt mixing with the other unpleasant emotions. He lifted a hand to his corset. The laces were still damp from Y/n’s tears.

Heat took out his phone to text Kid and blinked when something else fell out of his pocket and rolled across the rug. His eyes followed the crumpled up piece of paper as it came to a stop near his bed. Reaching out, he picked it up and, even though he knew what was on it, carefully unfolded it and laid it on his desk.

**You’re thinking about Y/n, aren’t you?**

Heat’s gaze traveled slowly to a box tucked carefully out of the way beside his desk. The top of the box was slightly open, showing a few book spines. A short note was taped to the front of it.

‘Extra inventory. Thanks Heat.’ There was a little smiley face drawn after his name.

Heat walked over and gently ran his hand over the lid, pushing it back down into place. His fingers slowly tapped along the box, his inner desires at war with each other.

BANG!

Heat nearly jumped out of his skin as the front door slammed open.

“Wahahahaha! Come here, sexy,” Kid’s hungry growl was deafening as it broke the silence.

“Eek! Kid, you’re so grabby,” a female voice rose in a giggle.

Heat stifled a groan as the voices moved past his door and into Kid’s room. Then the stereo was turned on full blast.

Heat frowned. He quickly retrieved his headphones and blocked out all other sound with a strong metal beat. He lay down on his bed and fixed his blank stare on the ceiling.

He got no sleep that night.


	21. Friends of a Friend

Your eyes blink open and you let out a sigh. You hadn’t slept in the few hours before your alarm went off, but you got up anyway. The café had to be run.

After changing into a fresh set of clothes and doing the bare minimum to improve your appearance, you moved into the kitchen and began making a batch of meat pies. Your body was on autopilot once again and you numbly watched your hands move of their own accord.

But the act of cooking did distract you from your muddled and miserable thoughts and soon you lost yourself in kneading the dough and mixing the spices.

You closed the fridge after retrieving the ground meat and blinked at the calendar swinging against the white surface.

Today was February 6th.

February… 6th…

 _Shit!_ Your eyes widen and you fumble around in search of ingredients. _I don’t have time to go get more flour!_ you groan, _I can’t believe I forgot about Robin!_ It was a good thing you’d called that book an early birthday present for her.

You would have to make do with the little that you had. After adjusting the recipe to fit the smaller proportions, you managed to scrape together a small red-velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing.

In a flurry of movement, you cooked the meat and potatoes, stuffed the pies, and put them and the cupcake in the oven.

Standing back, you wiped the sweat from your brow and let out a sigh.

“I wonder what kind of cake the guys like?”

You blink at the words that had just left your mouth. Why did you just say that out loud? You shake your head and continue to prepare for opening time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was just before noon when the door to the Calico Hen flew open and a group of loud and colourful people burst into your otherwise empty café.

“Good morning, Y/n,” a low female voice called above the chattering crowd, “I hope you don’t mind my friends accompanying me today.”

You blink at the people already spreading out through the tables.

“Ow! What a _super_ little store!” a tall, heavily built man with gelled blue hair was perusing the shelf you’d tailored to Kid’s tastes, “These are some great reference books!”

“I’ve never seen some of these titles before,” a redheaded woman was peering through a stack of economics-themed pamphlets on a coffee table, “How did you find this place, Robin?”

The ravenette was walking toward the counter, a smile on her lips as she greeted your stunned expression.

“I’m good friends with the owner,” Robin chuckled, “How are you, Y/n?”

Before you can answer, a young face appeared inches from yours and you jump back in surprise.

“Hey, I can smell meat!” the dark haired boy gave you a wide smile, “Feed me!”

You gawk at him in flabbergasted silence.

“Don’t just order people around!” a darker man with a long nose appeared beside the young boy and smacked him on the head before turning an apologetic smile to you, “Please don’t pay attention to our Boss, he doesn’t have any manners.”

You nod once, your expression still frozen in shock, before a child-like voice draws your attention toward the baking case.

“Oh oh! Those look so delicious!” a small brown haired boy wearing a puffy blue and pink hat was ogling the desserts on display.

“Ah- um! Here, what would you like?” you stammer and move behind the case.

“That one! And that one! Oh! And that one too!” the boy was practically drooling as he picked out the sweetest treats you had.

“May I have an apple fritter, beautiful madam?” a polite voice asked.

“Of course,” you gather yourself enough to put on a smile and look up at another new face.

Your jaw drops as you behold a man that dwarfed even Wire with his height. His magnificent afro brushed the ceiling of your store before he bent down and brought his dark glasses to your eye level.

“Thank you, Miss,” he smile toothily, “And one more thing. May I see your-?”

_Thwack!_

“Ah!” you let out a shout as a foot suddenly slammed into the man’s face and he was thrown into a nearby table, upsetting it and sending books flying every which way.

“Don’t go asking random girls to see their panties!” the redhead, who had been the aggressor, was fuming as she loomed over the sprawled man.

“S-sorry, Nami dear,” he lifted a shaky hand.

You step back, pressing yourself against the wall.

_What the hell is happening?!_

“We won’t stay long, Y/n,” Robin’s calm voice washed over you, “I know my crew can be quite the handful.”

You blink at her as she sat elegantly down at the counter, a picture of ease despite the shouting and pushing going on all around her.

“Y-your crew?” you stammer.

_So these are the Straw Hats?_

You take a second look around the room and, now that you took a moment, recognized the faces of the people from that photo in Jinbe’s house.

“Oh, Luffy,” you turn to the boy who was pouting in his seat at the counter, “I know your brothers. It’s nice to finally meet you face to face.”

His eyes lit up and he flashed you a wide smile.

“You know Ace and Sabo? That’s great!” he chuckled, “Hey, can I have some meat?”

You nod and look to your hands, gasping when you realize you hadn’t yet given the younger boy his treats.

“Oh sorry, here you are,” you smile apologetically and hand the doughnuts and tarts over.

“Thanks!” the brunet gave an eager squeal.

“And here’s your fritter, sir,” you set the doughnut down on the counter as the tall man got shakily to his feet, “Please excuse me,” you gasp and escape into the kitchen to gather your bearings.

_Holy crap these people are energetic!_

You steady your breathing and take the meat pies and the cupcake out of the oven, blowing them with a fan to cool them quickly before bringing them back into the café.

“Here you are,” you set a pie before Luffy and put the cupcake in front of Robin, “And Happy Birthday!”

The ravenette smiled and a light blush coated her pale cheeks.

“Thank you, Y/n,” she took the fork you offered, “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

You give her a flustered smile and bow your head.

“I’m glad,” you gasp.

Just then a crash resounded around the shop and you jerked your head up in alarm. A blond man was wrestling with a green haired man near the door. They were arguing and growling at each other, but Luffy was talking so loudly about how good your food was that you couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Um, please don’t fight in here, sirs!” you call, but your voice is lost in the noise.

A movement on the street outside drew your frazzled attention and you caught sight of a figure in the window. Your eyes widen and your breath hitches in your throat. Suddenly you feel a little calmer.

Heat was almost to the door when he looked through the window and caught sight of the chaos happening inside. He froze and his eyes searched through the crowd until they found yours. You give a little wave. The brief flash of worry moved off his face and he gave you a calm nod. Then he turned around and disappeared back out of view.

You pulled your attention back to the people at your counter and see Robin turning back around to give you a smile.

“I see,” she hummed.

You blink and give her a confused stare.

“See what?” you ask.

But Robin shakes her head and finishes her cupcake.

“We were on our way to the Sabaody Fair and I asked if we could take a quick detour,” she said, “I couldn’t miss the best red velvet in Grand Line City.”

“And that pie was really good!” Luffy shouted, “More!”

“Uh!” you quickly bow your head and rush to give him two more pies, which he basically swallowed whole before your eyes.

“More!” Luffy laughed.

You blink and scramble to place the rest of the batch before him. _He could give Kid a run for his money_ , you find yourself smiling as he polished those off with ease.

“Ahh,” Luffy pat his bulging stomach, “Delicious! I like you, meat pie lady!”

You squint your eyes closed.

“Thank you, Luffy,” you chuckle, “That’ll be 60$.”

“EH?!?” the red haired woman, _her name was Nami right?,_ let out a screech and began beating Luffy around the head with her purse, “You idiot! What did I tell you about knowing the prices before you stuff your face?!!”

“I-I’m- tho-wy!” Luffy stammered between hits.

Some raised voices near the door draw your attention back to the two wrestling men. Their fight had escalated and they were now squaring off and pushing chairs out of the way to get a clear shot at one another.

“Don’t make me cut you, swirly brows!” the green haired man growled and drew one of the three swords that were tied around his waist.

_Three swords! That’s Roronoa Zoro!_

“Eeeeh?!” the blond roared, lifting his leg threateningly, “I’ll blast you through that wall!”

“Woah, woah!” you raise your voice to shout over the noise but no one reacted.

Zoro took a step forward.

“Let’s settle this,” he sneered.

An annoyed growl escaped your lips and you slammed your fist down on the counter.

“HANG ON A MINUTE!” you roar, the pent up emotion giving your voice a surprisingly aggressive punch.

A sudden silence falls and you let out a sigh.

“I don’t make a habit of kicking people out,” you mutter, fixing a glare on the dueling men, “But if there’s any more fighting, or if there’s so much as a bent page,” you gesture to the books scattered over the floor, “I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Zoro and the blond exchange a glare before backing off with a huff.

“Thank you,” you say curtly and turn your eyes back to the three sitting at your counter. Luffy was nursing a black eye and a bruised lip but he still smiled as he held out a wad of bills that Nami had given him.

“Thank you for the meal!” he beamed.

“That should be enough for Brook and Chopper too,” Nami said, motioning to the smaller boy and the afro-bearing man.

You nod and take the money before glancing to Robin. The trace of a frown was on her lips and she turned to her Boss.

“Let’s get going, Luffy,” she said, “I’d like a few moments to speak with Y/n alone.”

The young boy nodded and pulled a yellow straw hat up onto his head.

“Alright, let’s go to the fair!” he laughed and ran out the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group. Brook and the blond man quickly returned the tables and chairs to their rightful place before giving you deep bows and departing.

“It was nice meeting you, Y/n!” Nami waved after picking up all the spilled books, “I promise we won’t bring these idiots next time so we can have a proper introduction.”

You weakly return her wave as the lively group burst out onto the street and began moving away. The silence that settled in after them felt almost unreal.

“Y/n,” Robin’s tense voice snapped you out of your daze, “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

You stare at the ravenette.

“Huh?” you mumble.

Robin’s brow furrows slightly.

“You seem upset,” she said, “You don’t often raise your voice at customers, even if they are causing a fuss.”

Your eyes begin to sting as the events of last night bubble up to the surface.

“Um, y-yeah…” you take a deep breath to steady your nerves. Surprisingly, you felt pretty calm about the whole thing now. “I met a man named Trafalgar Law a while ago,” you start, noting Robin’s eyes widen, “He knew Rocy, they belonged to the same gang for a while. He was with Rocy when he died… last night Law took me to see Rocy’s grave…”

Just because you were calm didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt. Your chest felt tighter with every heart beat and your fingers shook as you wiped the trickle of tears off your cheeks.

Robin reached over the counter, wrapping her slender arms around your shoulders and pulling you into a warm hug. You collapsed into her embrace, relishing the contact; it felt like she was wrapping your whole body up in her comforting arms.

“Y/n… I’m so sorry,” the sadness in her voice tugged at your heartstrings.

You whimper and bury your nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of wildflowers.

“I know I should have considered it, after all this time,” you whisper, “But I never thought he’d be… dead…”

Robin’s arms tighten around you before she retreats. But she still lifts a hand to your cheek and gently wipes away your tears.

“Call me if you need me,” she said, “And don’t be afraid to reach out to others.” Her eyes lift momentarily to the ceiling.

You sniff and nod your head.

“Thanks Robin,” you give her a watery smile, “I know this doesn’t make sense, but I feel like I’ve already mourned him for so long… it probably doesn’t hurt as much as it should.”

But Robin shook her head and dropped her hand.

“Things hurt more when you have to endure them on your own,” she said gently, “You aren’t alone anymore, are you, Y/n?”

You blink slowly before your lips twitch.

“I don’t think so…”

Robin smiled and stood up.

“That is very reassuring to hear,” she said, “I’ll see you later.”

You wave and watch her join the rest of the Straw Hats. The rowdy group piled into their lion-decorated cargo van and disappeared down the street.

 _Holy shit… how does she put up with them?!_ you shake your head, _I have my hands full with only four._

This thought gives you pause.

Kid must have been watching out his window because no sooner had the Straw Hat’s van left than you heard the telltale stomps down the stairs behind your wall. The redhead burst through the door like a bull and stomped over to the counter.

“What the hell were the Straw Hat’s doing here?!” he snapped, throwing himself into one of the chairs and fixing you with a fiery glare, “I hope you didn’t blab anything about us to them.”

You fight the urge to roll your eyes.

“No,” you mumble, settling for a glare instead.

Kid’s eyes widened before a smirk lifted his painted lips.

“Good,” he nodded, then his smirk faltered, “You look like shit.”

You lose the battle against rolling your eyes this time.

“Thanks for noticing, Gears for Brains,” you mutter.

Kid stiffened as Wire sat down beside him.

“What did you just call me?” the redhead growled.

Killer and Heat leaned against the display case, the latter of whom was watching you with an intense stare which you tried to ignore.

“Touchy aren’t we?” you return Kid’s growl, not at all in the mood for humouring him.

The redhead’s lips curled into that predatory smile and he leaned across the counter.

“You’re feeling brave today, princess,” he rumbled, “Why don’t you come on upstairs and-“

He cut himself off and you frown in confusion as his cheeks become dusted with pink.

“And…?” you sigh.

Kid let out a huff and sat back in his seat.

“Shut up,” he grunted, glaring at the counter under his fingers.

“Oh, we are touchy,” you snigger.

“Fuck off!” Kid’s aggressive growl took you by surprise and you jumped back a little.

“So,” Killer quickly cleared his throat, “What were the Straw Hats doing here?”

You gladly turn your eyes away from the stewing redhead. You give Killer a shrug and begin to clean up the mess of dishes Luffy had left behind.

“Robin always comes to visit on her birthday,” you explain, “This is the first time she’s brought her friends though.”

“Will they be back?” Kid snapped.

You shrug again.

“Probably not for a while,” you say.

“Her birthday?” Killer grunted, “Hey, it was mine a few days ago.”

You blink at the masked man.

“What?” you deadpan.

“Ha, I forgot,” Kid lifted an eyebrow in realization, his bad mood falling away, “Mine was last month.”

“Huh… yeah, mine was in December,” Heat said, now staring at the lemon tarts on display.

Your eyes widen before narrowing into a glare. The turbulent emotions rise up again as they sense a new target.

“Are you serious?!” you exclaim, “You all had birthdays and you didn’t tell me?!”

The group looked taken aback at your angry outburst.

 **I haven’t had mine yet** , Wire signed, **it’s in the summer**.

You return their confused and slightly apologetic stares with a frown.

“That settles it!” you slam your fist on the table, making them jump, “Make sure you guys are home next weekend!”

“Eh? Why?” Kid asked.

You shake your head and let out an irritated sigh.

“Damn it, I’ll need to go shopping,” you growl, “Okay, out! Out, out! I need to work.”

You wave the four extremely surprised men out of your café, slamming the door behind them and immediately disappearing back into the kitchen.

~

“What do you think that was about?” Killer asked into the stunned silence.

Heat shrugged as he stared back into the café.

Kid shook his head, letting out a snort before walking off down the street.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” he muttered.

The others followed him toward the garage. After a block Killer spoke up again.

“Should we have told her we’re busy on Saturday night?” he turned his mask to Kid, “Basil and Scratchmen wanted a meeting.”

There was a pause before Kid glared over his shoulder.

“… See if they’ll do it Friday night,” he grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe it was fun writing the Straw Hats from an outside perspective. They really would be impossible to handle...


	22. Street Brawl

You thread your arms through the handles of the six grocery bags sitting in the trunk of your car.

“Second trips are for weaklings!” you grunt as you hoist them out all at once and stagger along the alleyway.

 _Why didn’t I park closer?_ You groan as you shuffle through the snow towards the Calico Hen.

You had just emerged onto the sidewalk when a popping sound echoed down the empty street.

You freeze, at first unsure of what you had heard. Then an unmistakable spattering of gunfire broke the late evening quiet and group of shadowy figures sprinted into view around the far corner.

You act purely on instinct, dropping your bags and diving back into the alley. You’re crouching behind the wall when the figures reach your shop.

“Y/n?!”

Your head jerks up and you see Killer skidding to a halt at the mouth of the alley. Another flurry of shots rang out and the masked man dove in beside you, quickly followed by the rest of the Kid Gang commanders and then by the Boss himself. You were pressed back against the brick wall as four huge bodies shoved their way by. A softness brushed against your cheek and you stared at the red fur cloak draped commandingly around Kid’s shoulders. That wasn’t what he usually wore.

“Ouch!” you yelp as Wire’s elbow was accidentally jammed into you side, “What’s going on?”

“Shit!” Kid hissed, peeking around the wall before pulling back and turning a furious glare on you, “What the hell are you doing here, princess?!”

Wire squeezed your arm apologetically and you nod reassuringly to him.

“I just got back from shopping,” you whisper, eyes searching through the dusk at the mouth of the alley, “Who’s chasing you?”

“The less you know the better,” Killer grunted, grabbing your shoulder and pushing you behind his large body, “Take your car and get out the back way.”

You nod and take a step back, but then freeze and peer around the men to see your trampled bags of groceries lying out on the slushy sidewalk.

“I would… but my keys are in there,” you sigh.

Shouts rang out from down the street.

“Fuck!” Kid swore again, “They’re coming up the far side. Wire.”

The silent man nodded and immediately leapt out of hiding and disappeared from view. A few seconds later you heard the sounds of fighting.

“Heat, circle back and make sure they aren’t sneaking up from behind,” Kid ordered.

Heat nodded and, casting a brief glance at you, ran off down the alley. You watched him go before turning back to see Kid glaring at you.

“What?” you whispered, peeking out from behind Killer.

Kid frowned at you for a few more seconds before reaching up to his chest. A leather strap adorned his otherwise bare skin, on which were a large knife and a sleek handgun. Kid’s thumb flicked back the buckle and pulled the gun out of its holster. Killer’s back tensed and his arm descended between you and the redhead, but he didn’t say anything.

“Here,” Kid ignored his commander’s actions and flipped the gun around, holding the butt out to you, “You’ll need something to defend yourself.”

The dark pommel glinted in the failing light. Your body reacts before your mind can and you flinch away from the weapon, pressing yourself back firmly against the wall.

“No!” your voice rises against your will, “I promised Gran I’d never touch a gun-!”

Killer stiffens and Kid gives you a furious glare.

“That’s the stupidest bullshit I’ve ever heard!” he snarled.

He pushes the gun towards you again, bumping it against Killer’s arm, but you spring away as if it were on fire. You shake your head so hard you smack it against the brick. Your forehead was coated with sweat and your eyes were wild as they moved from him to the gun to the entrance of the alley.

“What the hell?!” Kid growled as the sounds of fighting drew closer, “How can you live here and not know how to shoot?! Even the fucking corner store keeps a glock under the counter!”

You shake your head again and Killer pushes you further back as a figure appears at the mouth of the alley. Thankfully it was only Wire, but he seemed to be having some trouble. You could make out some bruises and bleeding cuts on his face and hands.

“Fuck! Killer, get her out of here!” Kid hissed as he sprang up and ran to join Wire.

Your eyes fixed on the blood red of his hair as it flashed around the corner. Then he was gone.

“Come on, Y/n,” Killer said, “We can’t stick around here.”

You nod and turn your body, but your eyes stay locked on the place where Kid had disappeared.

_“You’ll need something to defend yourself.”_

Why would he bother worrying about you?

“Shit!”

Killer’s grunt preceded a large hand being wrapped around your waist. The ground was swept away from your feet and you were thrown unceremoniously over the masked man’s shoulder. A painful tugging sensation ripped down your abdomen as the skin was pulled taught.

“Ouch! W-wait!”

Your gasp went completely ignored as Killer leapt back and turned around, giving you a full view of Heat fending off three enemies at once. The blue haired man was using your car as cover and stabbing at his attackers with his pair of thin swords. Your eyes widen as you take in his lithe movements and the red droplets dripping from the tips of his weapons.

Killer’s fingers dug into your hip and you bite back another groan of pain as he turned again and you were suddenly facing the wall.

“What are you- eeek!”

Your eyes went wide as saucers as the ground sprang away from beneath you. Your legs curl instinctively up to your chest, but due to your current position you ended up kneeing Killer in the gut.

“Oof!”

“Ah! Sorry!” you sputter as his body jerks under you.

“You’re making this a lot harder than it needs to be,” Killer groaned as he hauled the both of you over the roof’s edge and set you down.

You stagger away from him and catch your breath, rubbing a hand over your stomach.

“Hey, I’m not the one who dragged the fight home,” you scowl.

Killer stared down at you but didn’t offer a reply. You let out a huff and move to the front of the building, peering down onto the street below.

Wire and Kid were in the midst of an all-out brawl with a gang of men you didn’t recognize. Kid was using his prosthetic arm to punch and smash anything that moved. Wire was wielding a red, three-pronged trident and was currently stabbing it through any leg or arm that got too close or using his incredible reach to knock weapons out of his opponents’ hands.

The two were vastly outnumbered by their enemies, but they fought with such a fierceness that the other gang wasn’t making any headway.

You leaned forward, resting your hands on the snow covered ledge bordering the roof. Seeing such a battle for the first time in so long brought an unwanted surge of adrenaline to your body. Killer’s arm brushed against your own and you looked up to see him standing at your side, his gaze directed at the fighting.

“Be careful, Y/n,” he said in a low voice, “If they see you, you’ll become a target.”

Your feet shifted restlessly through the snow and your gaze flit quickly from figure to figure as they moved around on the street below. Your eyes narrowed as they fell on a hooded man wielding a bazooka-like weapon. He was skirting the edge of the battle, sneaking along under the awnings of the stores across the street. Your gaze leapt ahead to the laundromat, which had a door set deep into the outer brick wall. _That’s a perfect spot to hide._

The hooded man was thinking the same thing. He ducked into the protected nook before turning his attention towards a certain redhead.

Your fists clenched as Kid faced off with two opponents at once. His cloak billowed around his body as he fought, the red of the fur quickly becoming mixed with the scarlet splattering the snow all around him. His hair shone in the dimming light and drew your eyes down to his face, which was lit up with a deadly smirk. The wild expression burning in his amber eyes sent a thrill through your fingers. They twitched instinctively, craving a trigger.

Kid let out a sadistic laugh as his left fist punched clean through an opponent’s chest. The poor man let out a faint gurgle before his guts spilled out onto the snow and he toppled down after them. Your stomach turned as Kid lifted his stained arm, still encased in its flesh-like covering, and squared off with his remaining enemy. He hadn’t even noticed the danger at his back.

The hooded man adjusted his position, readying to strike.

_Shit!_

Before you can think, your hand lunges out and grabs a fistful of snow.

“What are you doing, Y/n?” Killer’s voice held a warning note, but you ignored him.

Within seconds you pack the snow into a hard ball of ice and line up your shot. The hooded man mirrored your actions, lifting the bazooka to his shoulder and aiming right at Kid’s head. But you were faster.

The iceball pelted through the air with pinpoint accuracy and hit the man right between his eyes. A smirk briefly lifted your lips as he dropped to the ground, out cold.

Kid continued fighting, none the wiser.

Your eyes immediately jump to Wire and you see him struggling against four enemies at once. They had encircled him and were brandishing various swords and knives. Wire was holding his own at the moment, wielding his trident with a grace that was oddly reminiscent of a dancer. He parried three strikes and bent back to an almost ninety degree angle to evade the fourth. But that last opponent was dual-wielding and Wire was to slow to dodge the second dagger. It plunged into his thigh and he staggered back, using his trident as support.

Your blood ran cold as the silent man’s face twisted in pain.

“Bastards!” you hiss.

Before you can blink there are four iceballs packed and ready to go in your hands.

One.

Two. Three.

Four.

Wire stared as his opponents fell one by one to the ground. Their eyes rolled back in their heads and they lay limp and unmoving. Wire’s gaze lifted to the rooftops, quickly scanning them until he found you and Killer. You give him a wave before a few men around him noticed his diverted attention and their fallen comrades. They quickly lifted their faces to search for the sniper. You ducked down behind the roof ledge. Killer wasn’t so quick.

“Hey! The Massacre Soldier is up on the roof!”

“Why the hell is he throwing snowballs?!”

Killer jerked his mask to you. He didn’t speak, but you knew exactly what he was thinking.

“I never said I didn’t know how to shoot,” you grumble, “You should get back down there. More are coming around the corner and Kid’ll need your help. I’ll go down the ladder so no one sees me.”

The masked man didn’t move for a few long seconds, then he nodded his head once and climbed onto the ledge. Up until now you hadn’t looked at him long enough to notice the large, bulky sheathes strapped around his wrists. Deadly looking blades slid out from the metal casings with a menacing ring.

“It’s good to know you can keep a cool head in such situations,” he said, his attention focused on the ground below.

You let out a sigh.

“This isn’t my first rodeo,” you mutter, “Don’t take too long or they’ll suspect something.”

Killer seemed about to glance back to you, but he must have thought better of it because he nodded again and then jumped.

You waited until the sounds of his scythes rang out from below before you crawled to the ladder and peeked into the alley. Heat and his opponents were nowhere to be seen so you hoisted your legs over and climbed down. Once your feet hit the snowbanks your eyes immediately scan the drifts. Your face lights up when you see a piece of broken eaves-trough lying half buried in a snow.

“This’ll do,” you grunt as you dig it out and adjust your grip around one end, giving it a few practise swings.

You creep up to the mouth of the alley and peek out. The now dark street was full of brawling figures. You watched their forms come in and out of view under the scattered beams of the streets lights as they flickered to life.

Killer was fighting off three men at once, working back to back with Wire. His blades spun through the air with frightening accuracy, slicing at anything that came too close. Killer’s agility matched perfectly with Wire’s grace. The masked man leapt over Wire’s trident and brought a deadly blade down on an unsuspecting enemy’s neck as he tried to go for Wire’s injured leg. The silent man used this opening to stab through the chest of a man who stepped up in the gap Killer had left.

Gunshots rang out again and your eyes snapped towards Kid as he threw up his prosthetic arm. You let out a gasp as the flesh covering was ripped off and the metal underneath let out an ominous hiss. A purple light pulsated from within the machinery and out toward the gunmen. Your jaw dropped as the bullets came to a screeching halt before Kid’s splayed metal palm and hovered motionless in midair before shooting back to way they had come.

The attackers cried out and ran for cover as their own shot rained down on them.

_Wow._

The tramp of boots startles you out of your observations and you whirl around to see an unknown man looming up from the darkness of the alley.

“Fuck!” you lunge the eaves-trough at him.

He dodges your attack and lifts his gun.

 _Shit, my reflexes are way too rusty!_ You jerk your body to the side in an attempt to dodge the bullet. But there’s no shot.

You freeze as a sudden spray of warm liquid hisses into the snow at your feet. Your eyes widen as the man’s body topples one way, and his head falls the other, hitting the ground with a dull _splat_. A sharp gasp escapes your lips, but it’s more from surprise than disgust.

A heavy hand came down on your shoulder and you spun around to see Heat wiping the tips his short swords through the snow, staining the drift with even more blood.

Your eyes met and you’re startled by the nervousness etched into Heat’s frown.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his chest heaving as he gathered his breath.

You draw a shaky breath before smiling and motioning for him to return to the fight.

“Yeah, thanks,” you pant, “That was a close one. I guess I should get inside.”

Heat blinked once, then the furrows left his brow and he nodded. A relieved expression flashed across his face as he turned to meet with two incoming attackers, twirling his swords around each fist and slicing at his enemies’ guts.

You remained crouching just inside the alley, waiting for a moment when you could sneak out and grab your keys from the ruined bags of groceries just out of reach.

It seemed the Kid Gang was putting up more of a fight than their opponents had expected. There was a pause in their attacks and they gathered a few of their wounded and retreated to a safe distance. Kid used this time to regroup.

“Guys!” his authoritative bellow echoed off the empty shopfronts.

The three commanders immediately moved to Kid’s sides and the four of them rallied in the centre of the street.

There was a brief hum of conversation and then the group of enemies parted.

“I didn’t expect you to show yourself so close to Kaido’s territory, Eustass,” a tall man emerged from the crowd down the street.

You blink as he stepped under the beam of a streetlight. His ginger hair was combed back under a dark bicorn hat but you immediately recognized the large scar marring his prominent chin.

 _X Drake?_ You frown, _I thought he was a cop._

“And I didn’t expect you to go kissing that old geezers ass so quickly,” Kid spat, flexing his mechanical arm.

In response, Drake lifted a large four-bladed axe.

“I’m not kissing anyone’s ass,” he let out a deep, animalistic growl.

“Prove it,” Kid jeered, stepping out to meet the attack.

Drake leapt forward and swung his weapon. Kid smirked and clenched his metal fist. Drake let out a grunt as the axe was wrenched from his hand and spun across the street… and right into the front window of the Calico Hen Café.

The crash of shattering glass pierced the night. The noise of battle recedes and your breathing becomes loud in your ears as you watch the tiny shards falling in slow motion. Thousands of pieces, glinting like stars, tumbled into the snowy drifts. Each one contained a memory of your happy times in the Calico Hen. You and Gran cleaning up after a busy day. Rocy helping you organize a new shipment. You snuggled up in your favourite chair with a good book. Gran teaching you how to make her signature scones. Heat helping you put away your most recent book haul. Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire enjoying your New Year’s feast.

A light wind blew down the street and a few snowflakes, disturbed by the falling glass, fluttered up and settled onto one of the tables set near the window. You frown as the brief thought of the cleanup flashed through your mind. Then you see nothing but red. Burning, raging, red.

“ _YOU BASTARDS!!!_ ” you screech.

An uncontrollable wave of adrenaline shoots through your veins and you can’t hold back anymore.

Your scream had drawn all attention to you, eliminating any element of surprise, but you didn’t care. You sprinted full tilt at the two men still standing in the middle of the street. Both of their faces displayed complete shock as you closed in, waving your make-shift weapon like a sword. In your blind rage you didn’t know which one you were going to hit, but again, you didn’t care.

The eaves-trough came down and Drake lifted his arm to block it. He winced and grit his teeth as your attack sent a shockwave through his body, then he leapt back out of your reach.

“Hold it!” Kid lunged out to grab your shoulder but you bent back to duck under his fist, swinging the trough around to collide with his arm.

“GET THE HELL AWAY!” you scream as sparks fly and the screech of metal on metal shatters the night.

Kid’s eyes widened and he backed off.

Now you stood in the center of the street, surrounded on all sides by dangerous men. You spun in a circle until your livid eyes settled once again on Drake. He’d recovered from his surprise and was watching you with a frown.

“Who’s this?” he directed the question over your head to Kid.

“Hell if I know,” the redhead grunted in reply.

Drake’s frown deepened.

“Hmph,” he grunted as his eyes fell to you, “Is that your shop, Miss?”

You glared daggers at him.

“ _Yes_ ,” you ground out your reply, “And I’ll make you pay for damaging it!”

Drake stared coolly back at you before he lifted his arm, gesturing to his men.

“We’ll fall back for now,” he called, “It would be bad press if we got a civilian involved.”

The group shifted and then slowly retreated down the street. Drake didn’t move until the last of his men were at a safe distance.

“If I were you, I’d leave now,” he fixed you with a hard stare, “No one should be left alone with the Kid Gang.”

But you stayed exactly where you were.

“Nobody should be left alone with _me_ after they’ve attack Gran’s shop!” you hiss.

Drake’s expression didn’t change. He waited for a few moments, then he shrugged and moved off, vanishing down the next street and leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

“Y/n?”

You whirl around to face the Kid Gang. The night shrouded their features and you glared at the towering silhouettes.

“Are you okay?” Heat’s shadow asked.

Your breath escapes in a hiss.

“ _Am I okay_?!” you snarl, turning your burning glare to Kid’s shadow, “This bastard ruined my shop! I am _not_ okay!”

You stepped forward and raised your eaves-trough threateningly. Kid stepped with you and the weak beam of a streetlight fell across his face. The cold look in his eyes made you hesitate. He lifted his metal arm and you let out a cry as the trough was yanked from your grasp. Without taking his eyes off you, the redhead closed his fist and the metal crumpled like paper under his fingers.

“Why the hell did you do that, Y/n?” his voice was eerily calm and it threw you right off.

“No one touches my shop!” you growl, shifting nervously from foot to foot. The adrenaline hadn’t left your system yet and you felt incredibly antsy.

Kid’s mouth twisted into a snarl.

“It’s just a fucking window!” he spat.

“Yeah?” you take another step forward, “Well that one fucking window costs as much as my rent! Do you have any idea how much I’ll have to work to make that up?!”

Kid mirrored your movement and you both stalked forward until you were glaring at his broad chest. The redhead’s eyes were full of fire as he stared down his nose at you.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about rent if that had been anyone other than Red Flag,” he said coldly, “You would be dead.”

A lump is suddenly blocking your throat and you fight back the stinging in your eyes. But the hot rage was still searing your veins, making your hands shake and your legs tremble. You lean up on your tiptoes and slam your cold fists against Kid’s chest.

“Why the hell do you care?!” you shout, stepping back when the beast didn’t even flinch at your anger, “I’ll do anything to keep Gran’s dream alive! And if that includes getting gunned down by some stupid ex-cop, then that’s fine! At least I’d get to see Gran and Rocy again!”

The fire in Kid’s eyes flashed and burned brighter as a fierce growl rumbled through his chest.

“What the fuck did you just say?” he hissed. His hand came up to clench painfully at your chin, forcing you to meet his furious gaze. “You really are a stupid, naïve, little _princess_!” he spat out the words as if they tasted foul.

You were starting to lose the battle with your tears. You wrenched your face out of his grip and stumbled back.

“What the hell, Kid?!” you shout, rubbing your stinging chin.

But he wasn’t going to let you escape. The redhead stepped forward and leaned down until you felt his hot breath on your lips.

“You don’t _die_ for the one’s you love,” he hissed in a low voice, his eyes burning into you, “You _live_ for them.”

...

The words wash over your anger like ice-water. Everything rushes out of you and you’re left empty and utterly exhausted, standing in the slushy street, in the dark, before the looming red monster.

Silence falls. A taxi drives by on the next street over, its tires spinning in the slick snow. A far off car horn draws your thoughts outward and your arms fall heavily to your sides.

“Just…” you drop your eyes to the ground and let out a tired sigh, “Just leave me alone… please.”

Without waiting for a reply you turn and walk slowly back to your destroyed groceries and fish your keys out of a bag. Then, leaving the spoiled food where it lay, you entered the café and locked the door behind you.

The frigid night breeze wafted through the gaping hole in your window, but you didn’t have the energy to fix it up tonight. You glance at the books you’d been ready to die for only moments before. … _At least put up some plastic to cover it…_ You retreat through the kitchen and shuffle around your bedroom, searching for a sheet of plastic. But as you approach your bed, your knees buckle and you tumble ungracefully onto the sheets. All motivation leaves you in a rush and you don’t even have the energy to keep your eyes open.

A red shadow lurked behind your eyelids as you faded into sleep.

~

“Wow,” Killer muttered as they watched you disappear, “So there is some fire in there after all.”

“How did she know Drake was an ex-cop?” Heat asked.

Wire shrugged and turned his worried eyes to the dark café.

Kid stared after you for a few seconds and, when you didn’t reappear, let out a low sigh.

“Come on,” he grunted as he walked toward your shop.

The others watched after him, not moving from the middle of the street until Kid glared over his shoulder.

“I said, come on!” he growled.


	23. Repairs

You frown and throw the blankets off your sweat drenched body. Your pyjama shorts were glued to your sticky legs and your hair was plastered over your forehead.

“Why is it so freaking hot in here?!” you pant, wiping your mouth and grimacing at the wetness on your hand.

You haul yourself out of bed and stagger out into the kitchen, half-expecting something to be on fire. But everything was in its place and there was no trace of flame to be seen. You continue out into the café proper and peer through the darkness of the early morning. Nothing out of place there either.

Wait.

Something _should_ be out of place here!

You jog over to the front window, the one that had been smashed to smithereens only hours ago. You stare at it, then slowly reach out and brush your fingers across the wooden boards that patched over the whole frame, locking out the frigid winter wind.

You frown, briefly recalling waking up in the middle of the night and piling an excess of blankets on top of you with the vague idea that you wouldn’t freeze since there was a gaping hole in your shop.

_… did Kid do this?_

Your frown deepens and you turn and stomp back to your room. The reckless redhead could shove it up his ass! He’d have to do more than that to make up for terrorizing the Calico.

After getting dressed, you clean up the café and check your books for weather damage. You frown, shame and guilt stabbing through your gut. Why the hell hadn’t you fixed the damn window last night?! Gran would have had your head!

You settle behind the counter and pull out your phone.

“Hey, Jinbe,” you hum when he picks up, “How are you doing this morning?”

“Y/n?” your landlord let out a grunt, “Is everything okay?”

You let out a sigh and slouch down onto the counter.   
“Uh… No, actually. There was a gang fight last night,” you run your fingers across the smooth surface, “It was pretty bloody, I think there’s a body in the alley. And the front window got smashed in.”

“What?!” his exclamation was loud in your ear and you flinch away from the phone, “Have you called the police yet?”

“No,” you murmur, “I only just… finished patching up the window.”

“You what-? Y/n!” Jinbe let out a frustrated groan, “You don’t have to do anything. Just keep the shop closed and stay inside. There may still be some dangerous people around. I’ll be there in soon.”

“Okay-,” you say right before Jinbe hung up on you.

 _Why was he so agitated?_ You wonder before getting up to make sure the door was locked.

You tapped the bolt, confirming it was secure, and then your eyes drop to the ground outside. You freeze, then slowly unlock the door and pull it open. A collection of bags sat on the sidewalk under your awning. After poking through them, you realize that most of the items inside were on your grocery list from yesterday.

You straighten and stare at the bags for a few long moments. Then your eyes lift to the neighbouring door. Even though it was fast approaching 8 o’clock, your street was still silent and there were no traces of movement from upstairs.

You pick up the bags and retreat into your shop.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“And you can’t identify any of the people involved?” Smoker pressed as he scribbled onto a notepad.

You shrug and continue with moving the tables away from the damaged window.

“It was already dark and most of the streetlights are burnt out down here,” you mutter as you push some chairs back into a corner, “There were a lot of them though. I did hear one of them mention Kaido.”

Smoker tensed and wrote down that information.

“Alright, I’ll take a look outside,” he nodded to you and moved to the door, “I’ll be back in a while to ask you some more questions.”

“Sure,” you give him a curt reply, not even looking up as he left.

You push back some bookcases and then wave out the gaping hole in the window.

“Okay, Jinbe, it’s all clear in here,” you call.

The landlord waved, threw the last of the planks that had been used for the patch job into the back of his truck, and then spoke to a group of repairmen he’d called in to fix the window. You were grateful for the help, but a little annoyed that he had reported it to the police… and that Smoker was the one who’d shown up.

You glance over your shoulder and see the silver haired man entering the alley where his forensics team was processing the poor fellow Heat had decapitated. You retreat into the kitchen and pull out your phone. Your fingers hesitate over the screen. It would be good revenge if Kid walked by while Smoker was right there… but you knew you should warn them.

You quickly select Luscious Blond.

**_The cops are looking around. Stay away from the café today._ **

…

Seen: 10:06

…

A low groan escapes your lips as you pocket your phone. You moved to the stove and pulled the family photograph off the wall. Your feet take you back to the table as your fingers trace over the happy faces kept safe behind the glass. The clatter and murmur of the repairmen filtered in from the café, pulling you out of your thoughts. You frown and quickly retrieve your radio and set it on the table, blaring out music to cover up the noise outside.

Your eyes return to your parents. You had no memories of them. You only had the idealistic fantasies you’d created as a child, staring up at their faces from the floor of the kitchen as Gran shuffled around behind you. You’d often occupied yourself with crafting imaginary adventures your parents had gone on before they had you. You figured your mother would be an avid mountain climber, and your father looked like the type to go skydiving. Many of your childish daydreams had involved you accompanying them on daredevil heists and epic quests.

Despite your grandmother always telling you you were just like your mother, she had never spoken of your parents. Whenever you’d asked about them she’d tell you they had loved you very much and had entrusted your upbringing to her. After all your badgering you only got told how they died. Back then you’d thought she would tell you more when you were old enough.

But eventually you had stopped asking and that day had never come.

Now you wondered if it was just too painful for Gran to recall what she’d lost. You understood that kind of silence now.

An aggressively upbeat pop song started playing as you stroked over the face of your father.

What would he have thought of you helping out Gran instead of going to school? What would your mother have thought of you joining up with the Sphinxes?.... Or the government? What would they have thought of Rocy? What would they think of the Kid Gang?... What would they think of you now? What would _Gran_ think of you now?

_“As long as you’re happy I won’t press the matter. You need to live your life, Y/n. You need to show those bastards that they didn’t kill your spark.”_

Your fingers clenched around the frame and you sucked a breath of air into your lungs.

_“If you see gangs of thugs, just turn around and take the long way home. I don’t want you mixed up with people like them. I don’t know what I would do if you got taken away from me. I love you too much.”_

What would Gran say if she knew you’d just jumped headlong into a gang fight? What would she say to Kid?

A smirk suddenly lifts your lips as you picture her beating the shit out of the enormous redhead with her cane and handbag. She totally would.

…

 _“You don’t_ die _for the ones you love… you_ live _for them.”_

…

“But you’d still let him stay…” you sigh at the much younger Gran in the photo, “You could always tell when someone had a good heart.”

“Y/n?”

You flinch so hard the picture slips from your grasp and drops to the floor. You yelp and lunge forward but miss the frame by a hair. A heart-stopping moment before it hit the ground, a large hand snatched it to safety. You gasp as Smoker straightened and handed you the photograph. Then he reached over and turned the volume down on the radio.

“Sorry for startling you,” he muttered, “But you didn’t hear my knock.”

Your eyes scan the frame in your hands and you carefully return it to its place over the stove.

“What is it?” you ask when you turn around.

Smoker cocked an eyebrow at you before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“There were a lot of casualties,” he got right down to business, “Most of them had Beast Gang symbols on them. Do you know anything about that?”

You shake your head, choosing to remain standing by the stove.

“Whoever the Beast Gang was fighting didn’t suffer any losses,” Smoker continued, carefully watching you, “Are you sure you didn’t see anything that could identify them?”

You shake your head again, dropping your slight glare to the tabletop.

“I told you, I heard the shots and stayed inside,” you mutter.

Smoker’s stern gaze never faltered.

“And you haven’t left the café since then?” he asked.

You shake your head.

“Well then I’m sorry to have to tell you this,” Smoker said, “But your vehicle suffered some damage.”

You frown. _Damn it… well maybe the guys will fix it up for me. It was their fault after all._

“Is it bad?” you ask.

Smoker looked down at his notebook, flipping some pages back.

“Three shattered windows, windshield cracked, back bumper torn off…” he closed the notebook, “And I suggest you wait until the forensic team clears out before you take a look,” he said, “It’s pretty gory over there.”

You nod and a silence falls in the kitchen.

“Y/n?”

You meet his steely gaze.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Smoker asked.

You can’t stifle your glare any longer.

“I don’t know, Officer,” you snap, “Is there something _you_ aren’t telling _me_?”

Smoker’s eyebrows lift at your aggression and he took a long pause before letting out a sigh.

“I take it you found out about Officer Rocinante then,” he said quietly, his stormy grey eyes digging into you.

Your fists clench and you hold them tightly at your sides.

“You knew this whole time, didn’t you?!” your voice quickly rises into a shout, “You probably knew all the way back when I filed that missing person’s report!!” You take a step forward. Tears of frustration pricked at your eyes but you refused to let them fall. Not in front of this man, this _liar_. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Smoker sat staring at you for a while, then he took out a cigar and brought it to his lips.

“There’s no smoking on the premises,” you snap.

He freezes and then slowly returns it to his pocket.

“I was looking through the files a year ago and found the record of his death,” Smoker finally spoke, “It definitely hadn’t been there the first time I checked. Most likely that information was kept confidential for important reasons.”

You scoff and turn your back to him, eyes locking onto the family photograph again.

“And I deemed the information too sensitive to disclose to you while you were in such a state,” he continued.

“ _In such a state_?” you growl, “That’s a piss poor reason, Officer.”

You hear the scrape of a chair and follow his footsteps around the table.

“You know better than I do how you’ve been feeling these past few years, Y/n,” Smoker said, “I knew telling you about Officer Rocinante’s death would do no good to your fragile mental state.”

Your nails dug into your palms and you struggled against the urge to smack him.

“That was _not_ for you to decide!” you hiss, now glaring at the microwave, “You kept me hoping against hope for three goddamn years, Smoker! Do you know what that did to me?!” 

His footsteps jerked to a halt and you heard a short intake of breath. There was a pregnant pause.

“How did you find this out?”

You roll your eyes at the policeman’s question before shooting a glare over your shoulder.

“What’s it to you?” you snap.

Smoker was standing just behind you now, staring down with a stern scowl. You expected him to press you for your informant’s name. Rocy’s death had been a secret, after all. But instead…

“I guess we won’t be seeing you around the precinct anymore.”

You pause before jerking your head into a nod.

“I’ll still stop by every now and then with some baking…” you mutter.

Smoker gave you one last look-over before he turned and made for the door.

“I’m finished here,” he said, “But if anything comes up I’ll have some more questions for you.”

He left without waiting for an answer.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A loud crash resonated around the café.

“Easy does it! Lift your end!”

You shoot a nervous glare over the pages of your book as the two men readjust the pane of glass between them.

“Everything alright over there?” you call, nestled in your favourite armchair.

A man with short dark hair that stuck up in a long spike out the top of his head turned and gave you a nod.

“Don’t worry, Miss,” he said as he helped lift the edge of the glass pane, “We’ve got everything under control.”

You nod, still eyeing the proceedings with a nervous frown.

“If you say so,” you mumble under your breath.

“There’s no need to worry, Y/n,” Jinbe chuckled from his seat beside you, “The Galley-La Company is renowned for their quality work in all sorts of building and repairs.”

“That’s right, Miss,” another man called from the front of the shop, “We’ll have this patched up before supper time.”

His firm yet reassuring gaze calms you and you return the blond’s smile.

“Paulie! Don’t drop your end!” his partner groaned.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that, Lulu,” the blond quickly returned his attention to his work.

You watched them for a short while before turning your gaze to your reading partner. Jinbe was sitting on a wide loveseat, his eyes glued to the pages of a seafood cookbook.

“Ahem,” you clear your throat to draw his attention, “Jinbe… I can’t pay for this right now,” you mumble, “Can I do half this month and half next? Or like… maybe a third…?”

Your landlord smiled and shook his head.

“No, you don’t have to pay at all, Y/n,” he reassured you, “This was an accident; my insurance will cover most of it. You bear no responsibility.”

Your eyes widen and you smile.

“Really? That’s great news!” you gasp, “Would you like something to eat or drink, Jinbe? I think I’ll make some cookies for these guys as a thank you.”

The large man chuckled and bowed his head.

“I wouldn’t mind a nice jasmine tea,” he said, “And I’m sure they would love that.”

You nod and go off to prepare his request.

You were still behind the counter, waiting for the tea to finish steeping, when you saw the familiar flash of red pass by outside.

It seemed Killer had gotten your second text, telling them the coast was clear to return.

Kid stalked by the Galley-La workers, giving them a menacing glare before glancing up to meet your gaze through the one still-intact window. Your features tense as you return his stare, unsure of where you two stood now but still feeling a spark of anger towards the redhead.

Kid’s lips twisted into a scowl and he jerked his face away, stomping over to his apartment. Heat and Killer followed, both sending passing glances to the repairmen but not looking into the shop. Then came Wire, who was limping heavily and paused to let the blond named Paulie pass by with his arms full of tools. Your heart squeezes in your chest as you eye the bandage wrapped tight around his thigh. _He should not be walking on that!_

Wire’s eyes shift to glance into the shop and you quickly lift your hands to flash some sign language at him.

**_Go lie down!_ **

Wire paused halfway through his step forward, then quickly continued on passed the door. When he reached the second window, he lifted his own hands-

**I will.**

-before disappearing after the others.

You sigh. At least you got a reply.

You finish the tea and hand it to Jinbe before moving to the kitchen to prepare a batch of oatmeal cookies.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Thank you so much, sirs,” you smile and hold out the platter of baking, “The window looks good as new.”

“Woah, look at these!” Lulu picked up a cookie and waved it toward his friends.

“THIS IS REALLY NICE OF YOU, MISS!” an extraordinarily muscled man smiled through his bushy beard as he strode forward to get his own treat.

“Easy now, Tilestone,” Lulu muttered, sticking a finger in his ear, “You don’t have to shout.”

“Y/n could ever let anyone leave here hungry,” Jinbe chuckled from his chair.

A light flush dusts your cheeks.

“Well… if these aren’t enough I do have some leftover sandwiches,” you mumble.

“Oh, we don’t want to impose,” Paulie said as he joined the group at your counter, “We’ve got to get going soon. We’ve been run off our feet these last few months.”

Jinbe shifted and you caught the look of concern that flashed across his face.

“I would expect so, after losing some of your top workers,” your landlord said, putting down his cookbook, “How is Iceberg doing? Has he hired anyone new?”

A darker mood settled over the shop. You glanced nervously between the three workers and Jinbe.

“He’s doin’ the best he can under the circumstances,” Paulie cleared his throat and slowly turned a cookie over in his hands, “It’s hard to replace what we lost. Kaku and Lucci were some of our best workers, but we’re better off without guys we can’t trust.”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Lulu cleared his throat as he grabbed another cookie, “You’re baking is so delicious Miss Y/n.”

“…”

“Miss Y/n?”

You quickly snap your mouth closed and drop your stare.

“I-I’m glad you like them,” you stammer, trying to calm your racing heart.

_Lucci?! Did he just say Kaku and Lucci?!_

Paulie picked up another cookie and shoved it into his mouth.

“Thanks again for these,” he said through his mouthful before turning around, “Come on guys, we have to be at Jaya Block in half an hour to fix that barn.”

Your fingers clamp down on the edge of the counter to stop you from swaying, but thankfully the men already had their backs to you and missed the paleness and open shock on your face. The Galley-La workers leave with a round of smiles and waves, which you scramble to return. Jinbe put down his book and approached the counter. You jumped when his hand covered your shoulder.

“What’s got you so frightened, Y/n?” your landlord’s concerned question brought you back to reality.

“Uh!” you relax your death grip on the counter and shrug off his hand, “N-nothing. I just thought... what happened at Galley-La?”

Jinbe’s eyebrows rose.

“It was some months ago, but it was all over the news,” he said, “There was an assassination attempt on Iceberg, the president of the company, and two of the top foremen turned out to be spies who betrayed the organisation. I’m not too sure about the details.”

 _Spies?..._ then there was no doubt.

“I see,” you nod and take the empty platter to the sink, “Are you done with your cup?” you ask over your shoulder.

Jinbe’s arm extended beside you and placed the teacup into the soapy water.

“I hope last night had nothing to do with your neighbours,” he said calmly.

Your fingers tense around the dish in your hands and you push them out of sight under the suds.

“Uh,” you clear your throat and tilt your head up to meet Jinbe’s gaze.

He was frowning, though not in anger, and his concerned eyes were searching your face with surprising intensity. Your cheeks flush and you quickly look back to the sink.

“Ahem,” you clear your throat again, “W-well, I told Smoker I didn’t look outside, so…”

You could feel Jinbe’s eyes digging into the back of your head.

“Hm,” he grunted and stepped away, “Alright. I’ll be on my way now. If anything else comes up, call me right away.”

You nod and give him a small smile, waving as he left your café.

The silence fell heavily on your shoulders and made your chest tighten. _It’s okay, Y/n,_ you take a deep breath and let it out slowly, _You’re still safe._

But the reminder that CP agents were still active made your stomach turn.

You thanked your lucky stars that Lucci and Kaku had left the construction company before they came to your shop. They definitely would have recognized you. And what would have happened then…?

You made a mental note to ask Sabo for all the details on the Galley-La incident.


	24. A Rooftop Meeting

You frown up at the ceiling, watching… waiting. But it remained as silent as it had been all morning. The last thump you’d heard had been yesterday at noon.

_Where are they?_

Could they have gone to ground for a while? Did Smoker see them after all? Or did Jinbe say something? You hoped Wire was still going easy on his leg…

You let out a sigh and shake your head, turning your attention to the scones rising in the oven.

“Whatever,” you grumble at the pastries, “Not my business.”

But you can’t help but glance out the window every time you pass by. And even though you denied it, when you finally saw the four figures walking up the snowy sidewalk five minutes to closing time your shoulders released the tension they’d been keeping all day.

You turned your back and busied your hands with putting a bunch of clean mugs up in the cupboard. You hear voices, but they’re muffled and you can’t make out any words. After a few seconds of straining your ears, you give in to temptation and step lightly over to the window.

Kid was growling at the lock as he tried to force the key into it. His red fur cloak was draped over his shoulders in place of his leather jacket and a pair of goggles were pushed back into his mess of hair. Killer had the large metal casings strapped around his forearms. Wire was using his trident as a crutch and had a smaller bandage tied around his thigh. He had forgone his sweater, instead wearing a black, hooded cape that had bunny-like ears sticking up from his head. At least his scarf gave him some semblance of warmth. Heat was bringing up the rear and fidgeting with his pair of short swords. Your eyes lingered on the soot marks staining his pants and arms.

 _So they were out ‘working’ again_ , you sigh, _Idiots…_

Kid finally got the key to work and stomped up the stairs. Killer held the door open for the others. As they disappeared inside, Killer’s mask turned back towards your shop. For a brief moment, you think he’s about to come over. But then he turns away and disappears upstairs.

You stare at the door for a few more seconds before returning to your dishes.

_… at least they’re alright._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Luscious Blond: Meet me on the roof. 9:30.**

You stare at the text before checking the time.

9:45.

You frown and stretch your legs out as you lean back on your milk crate.

“I’ll give him another five,” you mutter, pushing the snow around with your boots.

“Sorry, the dishes took longer than expected,” Killer’s voice sounds from behind you and you nearly jump out of your skin.

“Geez!” you catch yourself before you fall off the crate and stand up to face him, “I see you’re as quiet as you are agile. What are you, part cat?”

Killer crossed his arms over his chest, making the sleeves of his grey jacket rustle in the quiet night, and stared down at you in silence. You shift awkwardly and run a hand up and down your arm.

“So, um… what did you want?” you clear your throat, “I hope this is quick. I’m already freezing.”

Killer’s shoulders shifted as he let out a sigh and then pulled up another milk crate and sat down.

“We need to talk, Y/n,” he stated.

You eye him warily, but settle back onto your own crate.

“Okay,” you bring your hands onto your knees and sit up straight, “What do we need to talk about?”

Killer leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Kid’s been in a really bad mood these past few days,” he started.

You wait for him to continue and frown when he doesn’t.

“So? So have I! And guess whose fault that is,” you mutter.

Killer bowed his head and tapped his fingers along his jacket sleeve.

“I know, and it’s totally understandable,” he said, “I see the repairs were completed quickly. That’s good.”

You lean back, confused at the turn in the conversation.

“Uh, yeah, Galley-La works fast,” you nod, “The window’s good as new and I didn’t even have to cover the cost.”

Killer lifted his head.

“That’s good to hear,” he said.

The two of you sat in an awkward silence for a while.

“What’s this about, Killer?” you cross your arms, “You don’t usually beat around the bush.”

The masked man let out another sigh.

“Okay, Y/n,” he motioned to you with one hand, “I’m going to ask you something and I want an honest answer.”

You nod your head, intrigued despite the clench in your gut.

“I was impressed by your aim with those snowballs,” Killer cleared his throat, “You took down those guys with… military accuracy. And you didn’t even blink at the … violent way we do things.”

You immediately tense up and your expression shifts into a glare.

“Be very careful what you say, Killer,” you warn, trying not to grit your teeth.

The man paused, as if startled, but then he nodded and leaned back a bit.

“I’ll get right to the point then,” he said, “I did some digging and found out there was a legendary sniper active in this area many years ago… The Reaper.”

It takes a second for you to register his words. You blink slowly at the mask, staring generally where you think his eyes are.

_The Reaper?_

Now there was a name you hadn’t heard in a long time. Not since-

Lightning jolted through your heart and you sprang from your seat. You stumbled as far away as you could from Killer, only stopping when your back hit the air vent. The air choked out of your lungs, leaving you gasping as you struggled to remember how to breathe.

_Shit! They found me!_

Your eyes fly to the surrounding buildings, searching for any agents that might already have you trapped in their cross-hairs.

“Y/n?” Killer carefully stood and slowly reached a hand toward you.

You press further against the vent and your feet slip on the snow, sending you sinking to the ground. You let your body fall, hoping to make yourself as small a target as possible.

Your wild eyes returned to glare at Killer, freezing him in his tracks.

“Who did you tell?!” you demanded with a hiss.

The masked man kept his one arm raised in your direction, but he remained at a distance.

“No one,” Killer said, “I only had my suspicions.”

 _His suspicions? Damn!_ You’d reacted too quickly. It would be hard to explain this away.

But that was good… if he was telling the truth then there wouldn’t be anyone out there. Your eyes survey the buildings once more before you slowly stand.

“Well I guess that answers my question,” Killer said, dropping his hand.

Your glare sharpened.

“I didn’t answer shit!” you mutter, “You can’t just say that name so casually in this part of town!”

Killer shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“I hear the locals thought of The Reaper as a vigilante, a lone ranger who took down the corrupt,” he said slowly, “But there was a gang that they were affiliated with… the Red Sphinxes.”

Your fists clench and you pace nervously back and forth, your mind working a mile a minute.

“That gang was wiped out many years ago though,” Killer continued, “A deal gone bad… or so the story goes.”

A hand comes up to massage your forehead, wiping the sheen of sweat away. Yes, that was exactly what the government told the press. All things considered, they’d done a great deal to cover up your rebellious actions. They must have really wanted to keep you.

“It was hard getting any information on The Reaper,” Killer said, “Many high profile assassinations were credited to them, despite there being no solid proof. And then, around ten years ago, all trace of them disappeared.”

Another silence falls and Killer takes a calm step forward, his mask blank and staring.

You drop your gaze.

“Why are you telling me this?” you try to keep your voice from shaking, “Are you saying you think I’m The Reaper?”

“Maybe,” Killer said shortly.

You scoff.

“You realize that for that to make sense I’d have to be incredibly young,” you toss your head and fix your gaze on the roof of the neighbouring building, “If you think Gran would let a barely teenaged me run off to be a master sniper then you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I know,” Killer said, “All I need is your denial.”

He takes another step forward.

Your lips press into a hard line and you jerk your glare back to him. You can feel the cold air against your eyes and know they are glistening. You could - _should_ \- just lie to him. It would be easy. _That’s stupid. I’m not the Reaper._ That’s all you had to say. But your mouth twists into a snarl as you find yourself unable… or unwilling?... to lie to Killer.

“The Reaper doesn’t exist anymore!” your words escape in a hoarse whisper.

Killer continued his calm approach, meeting your glare with ease.

“But she did exist,” he said.

You flinch away, trying to escape this verbal attack.

“So what if she did?!” you growl, “She doesn’t anymore! She died with the rest of -!” you bite your tongue before you reveal too much.

Killer reached out and you flinched again as his hand approached your face. But his touch was warm and your eyes widened as he gently brushed a knuckle over your cheek, wiping away tears you hadn’t realized were falling.

“Okay, Y/n,” his voice was a low rumble.

You blink, too stunned to refuse the contact; not that you wanted to. Your hand came shakily up and your fingers wrapped around his own. The rough feel of his skin brought you slowly back to reality.

“Ple-please… don’t tell the others about this conversation,” you give a terrified whisper.

“Why would I tell them about someone who doesn’t exist?” Killer asked as he lowered his hand.

You let go and wipe your nose, shooting him a frown.

“Damn straight,” you mutter, trying to gather your frazzled thoughts.

Killer let out an amused huff and backed off.

“Alright,” he said, “…There’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

Your fingers dance nervously along your thighs and you take in a rattling breath. You really didn’t want to talk any longer with the blond.

“Kid really has been in a terrible mood,” Killer plowed on, “I want to know if you intend to apologize.”

“What?” your glare sharpens and the tears abruptly leave your eyes as you give him an incredulous stare, “ _I_ need to apologize?! No way! That jerk needs to apologize to _me_! He broke my window!”

Killer sighed and brought a hand up to massage his mask’s forehead area.

“I know, and I don’t disagree. But that isn’t how Kid sees it,” he said, “To him, that was an accident and he wasn’t at fault. But you interrupted our fight and put yourself in danger. Not only that but you attacked Kid and challenged him in front of his crew.”

You frown and open your mouth, only for the words to die on your tongue.

You had come out alright on the property damage side of things; it was hard to hold your grudge against the redhead when the window was already fixed. And now, with a cool head, you did see the stupidity of your actions that night. Hand to hand combat was not your strength and you definitely would have been killed if Drake had been less keen on not drawing the media’s attention. No doubt Kid didn’t want a civilian’s blood on his hands either, it would just cause trouble for him.

_And despite all that they patched the window and bought me groceries?_

“Hmph,” you grunt and cross your arms over your chest, “I still don’t see why I have to beg for forgiveness.”

Killer quickly shook his head.

“No, don’t beg,” he grunted, “Kid hates that.”

You cock an eyebrow at him.

“Okay…,” you say, mulling things over, “So what should I do then, _if_ I feel like apologizing for defending my own property?”

Killer was quiet for a moment, running his knuckles back and forth across his short beard.

“Your best bet is food,” he finally said.

You can’t help but smile.

 _“The shortest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”_ Gran’s wisdom never failed you.

Your shoulders rise and fall in a quiet sigh.

“Thanks, Killer,” you mumble.

“No, don’t thank me,” he shook his head, “This is really for my own gain. Kid is practically useless when he’s in a mood. I forgot we had a meeting tonight… it’s probably not going to go well…” he heaved a deep sigh.

You let out a low scoff but then shake your head as well.

“That’s not what I meant,” you say quietly.

The blue and white mask fixed on you for a moment and you were struck by the way Killer’s hair outlined his broad neck and shoulders. The cascade of blond flowed in rich waves out from the base of his helmet and down his back, shifting to create gold ripples whenever he moved. You stifled your urge to reach out and run your hand through his soft locks. But just barely.

“Uh, speaking of our meeting; I’ve got to go,” Killer grunted, pushing off the milk crate.

You blink and also stand.

“R-right,” you clear your throat and follow him over to the edge, giving the surrounding rooftops a final sweep before allowing yourself relax, “Are you guys still free tomorrow night?”

Killer paused and glanced down at you.

“You’re still planning something?” he asked, “I thought you’d have canceled whatever it was since we’ve been giving you the cold shoulder.” He reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “Sorry about that, by the way.”

You toss your head and cross your arms over your chest.

“I thought about it,” you mutter.

Killer let out an amused hum and held his hand out to you. You eye it for a moment, then reach up and take it. He helped you up onto the ledge, then paused. You stare at his arm hovering around your waist.

“Want some help?” Killer asked.

You nod and he picked you up by the waist and secured you against his chest. Wow, you sure felt safe in these arms.

“Ready?” Killer asked.

You glance at him out of the corner of your eye and nod again, your lips twitch into a smile. Killer’s muscles tense under your fingers and he launches you both out into the night. This time you turn your eyes eagerly forward and let out a giggle as the ground zoomed up to meet the blond’s feet.

“Hehe, it’s fun when I’m not taken completely by surprise,” you pant as Killer lets you gently down, then your smile falls when you see your crumpled mess of a car, “I hope you guys are planning to fix this. There’s no way I can afford to pay for another shop to do it... or for another car.”

Killer walked forward to inspect the windows and bumper.

“Considering it was Heat, you’re lucky there’s no fire damage,” he said before patting the hood, “I’ll see what we can do.”

You let out a relieved sigh.

“Thanks a bunch,” you hum happily up at him.

Killer paused before turning to the wall under the upstairs bathroom window.

“It’s no problem for our favourite neighbour,” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

You watch as he bends his knees and reaches the window with a single amazingly high jump.

“I’m your only neighbour. And the stairs really aren’t that far away, you know,” you mutter as he climbs over the sill.

“But this way is cooler,” he poked his head back out and looked down at you.

“Pffffhehehe, whatever you say,” you wave your hand dismissively and move off up the alley, “Goodnight, Killer.”

“’Night, Y/n.”

The window shuts and you shiver against a frigid breeze, quickly turning to regain the warmth of your shop.

_The Reaper doesn’t exist anymore!_

You grimace at the memories trying to force their way past your walls.

But he hadn’t run…

Your past didn’t scare Killer. Would the rest of the guys think the same?

In search of a distraction you pull out your phone and type out a quick message to Gears for Brains.

**_Was thinking of making some cabbage rolls tomorrow… you want some?_ **

You enter the Calico and make your way to your room, eyes fixed on the time stamp.

…

…

Seen: 10:32.

…

…

…

…

**Whatever, princess.**

…

…

**They better be hot this time.**

…

…

You can’t help the smile tugging at your lips.

“Jerk,” you chuckle as you head to bed.


	25. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought up the scene for this chapter very early on. So my problem was getting the characters comfortable enough with each other for it to happen. Most of the character building so far started out as me trying to get everyone to this point (wow that's a little sad when I write it out... oh well :P) 
> 
> This is hands down my favourite chapter so far. It was so fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me ^-^
> 
> The song for this chapter is Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce

“Hey Koala,” you smile as you scuff your boots off the mat and pull down your hood.

The brunette lifted her eyes from the stacks of paper piled all over her desk.

“You sure got here fast. I swear you only called ten minutes ago,” she returned your smile before leaning down and pulling open the top drawer of her desk, “Sabo had to pop out for a bit. He left this for you.”

She pulled out a small envelope. There was nothing written on it and it was sealed with a waxed imprint of a green dragon. You hurry forward to take it.

“Thank you,” you pant, searching through your pockets until you find your wallet and three boxes, “I don’t have much time today, sorry. Lots of shopping to do.”

Koala’s eyes widen and she tilts her head curiously.

“You’re lively today,” she comments.

You hand over the accepted amount and quickly stuff the letter into your pocket.

“Yeah, I haven’t been so busy in… who knows how long,” you wave and turn toward the door, “Those are valentines cookies for everyone. Enjoy!”

And with that, you’re gone; off to the Sabaody Mall and any other little shop you could find along the way.

~

Koala gave the closing door a soft smile.

“She must be in quite the hurry,” her eyes shifted to the tall figure standing off in the corner, “She didn’t even notice you, Dragon-san.”

The tall man scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a huff.

“She gets it from her grandmother,” he grunted, moving over to pick up one of the boxes of cookies, “There was no stopping that woman when she was on a mission… It’s good to see that girl in such high spirits.”

Koala let out a hum as she went back to her paperwork.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“He better appreciate this,” you grumble as you gently place the glass lid over the platter, “Took me all damn evening…”

You look over your cooking and sigh.

“This wouldn’t have happened if the idiot hadn’t thrown that axe into my shop…” you frown, “But why the hell did I think that I could take him on with an eaves-trough?”

You shake your head at your own stupidity and pick up the platter. _I hope he’s hungry_. You take a deep breath before setting out for the upstairs apartment.

The door was yanked open after your second knock and the red beast snarled a not so friendly greeting.

“Peace offering,” you mumble, holding out the platter full of freshly baked cabbage rolls.

Kid stared coldly down at you, not moving to take the food.

You shift uncomfortably and bite your lip. The bastard was going to make you say it…

“You were right,” you admit, “I was stupid. I got in your way. I must have made trouble for you...” you bend your body into a bow, “I am sorry.”

Something flashed through the redhead’s eyes and he scowled. But the platter was lifted from your hands and you find yourself blinking at his back as he stalked away into the kitchen.

“I…” you fidget for a bit before turning to go back downstairs for your second load.

 _At least he accepted it_ , you sigh.

But then a sharp call from within makes you stop.

“Get your ass in here, princess!”

 _Well it wasn’t an apology, but it’s a start._ A smile comes onto your face as you do as ordered. You entered the kitchen to find the other three men already sitting at the table.

“Oh, are you having dinner?” you glance at the clock on the stove just as it switched to 9:47, “A bit late isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and if you don’t sit down it’ll be even later,” Kid growled as he dropped into his chair.

You stiffen and jerk your stare back to the table. It wasn’t a big one, a simple square large enough for the four of them to eat comfortably. But a fifth chair had been squeezed in beside Wire and the silent man was currently patting the back of it.

“M-me?” you point a finger at your chest.

“Wasn’t this whole thing your idea?” Kid’s eyebrow twitched dangerously and you scurried over and sat down.

“I didn’t mean for you to not eat until I was done,” you mumble.

The table was laden with a huge stack of thin sausages, buns, and all the trimmings you could ever think of. The plates of onions and hot peppers had been squished to the side to allow room for your platter of rolls. And with the four tall-cans of beer there wasn’t even room left for an extra fork.

“Wow, nice spread,” you murmur as you ogle the feast.

“I’m glad you brought those,” Killer said as he reached for the sausages, “I wasn’t sure if this would be enough.”

You lift an eyebrow. “Not enou-?”

The masked man’s actions seemed to be some sort of cue. Arms suddenly lunged out every which way as the others grabbed their food in an eager free for all. You had to duck as Wire’s hand shot over your head and snatched a bun before Kid claimed five for himself.

A sharp clink drew your attention to a beer can being set down before you.

“Can’t have our guest go thirsty,” Heat said as he walked back around the table to take his seat.

You smile across to him and take a sip.

“Thanks. I’ll need liquid courage to brave the terrifying war zone that is your dinner table,” you mutter.

Heat drops his gaze, but you see the soft look he sends to his plate.

“Think you’ll have enough courage to take on the racetrack again?” Killer asked as a sausage disappeared through a hole in his mask.

You almost choke on your beer and carefully set the can down before shooting a glare at the blond. A surge of unease threatened to overcome you as the memory of last night’s conversation came to mind, but you quickly swallowed it. Judging by the normal behaviour of the others, Killer had kept his promise.

“Over my dead body,” you growl.

“I still can’t believe how bad you are,” Kid sniggered and your cheeks began to burn.

“Sh-shut up!” you pout, jerking your glare around to him, “I’m not bad at all games… just most of them!”

This caught the redhead’s interest and he leaned forward.

“Oh really?” he sneered.

Wire lifted a questioning eyebrow at Killer and the masked man began filling him in on the Mario Kart Incident. You block out this embarrassing retelling and turn a soft glare back to Kid.

“Yeah…” you wrack your brain for a game you didn’t suck at, “I could at least… make it through a song on Rock Hero!”

“Really?” Kid cocked a doubtful eyebrow.

Your confidence falters.

“… on easy…” you snatch up your beer and chug a few large gulps.

“Wahahaha! You’re hilarious, princess,” Kid spat a few chunks of sausage over his plate.

“Eww gross!” you pick up a piece of onion and flick it at him, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, dork!”

Kid’s eyes flashed and he grinned dangerously.

“Oh you don’t want to start a food fight in here,” he leered, waving his fork tauntingly, “Its home table advantage and I don’t play fair.”

You roll your eyes.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” you say, “Oh, thanks Wire.”

The silent man was holding out the plate of dwindling sausages and you quickly take one. By now the men had filled their own plates and you ventured out to grab a bun and some toppings. Though you did have to snatch your hand back to safety when Kid lunged out to grab a plateful of _six_ cabbage rolls.

_Man these guys can eat!_

The room was filled with the sounds of chewing and the clink of plates and cans for a while. You enjoyed the relative silence and the surprisingly homey feel of the meal. You never would have thought that sitting among four towering, muscled, intimidating gang members could feel so… comforting. You missed this. You abruptly stop chewing and frown when you realize this was the first proper meal you’d eaten with others since Gran had passed.

Your eyes flit around the table and your frown flips to a smile as Heat and Killer almost knock each other’s drinks out of their hands as they both reached for refills. Your gaze then drifted over Heat’s shoulder and onto the kitchen sink.

“Huh?” you squint and lean forward, “Did you guys get a new faucet?”

Killer tilted his head as he sucked a sausage through his mask.

“Yeah, a while ago,” he grunted, “The old one snapped just after we got the new doorknobs.”

You blink at him.

“Doorknobs?” your eyes move to the cupboards and see the new handles on every door.

“They were weak as fuck,” Kid muttered between bites, “Kept falling off in my hands.”

You turn and smirk at the redhead.

“Why didn’t you call me?” you ask, “I could’ve probably patched things together so you didn’t have to go buy brand new stuff.”

Heat shifted in his seat.

“The landlord made us promise not to bother you with stuff like that,” he admitted.

You watch him toy with the bun on his plate.

“Jinbe made you promise?” your jaw drops slightly, then your lips lift in a smile, “Pffhehehehe, I guess I can’t complain. I’d have my work cut out for me by the sounds of it.”

Sparse chuckles rolled around the table before everyone settled into a comfortable silence. Soon the plates were almost empty and everyone sat back with satisfied groans.

“Hmm,” Killer took a long sip of his beer, “Rock Hero… that takes me back.”

You lean around Wire to send him a curious stare.

“You played Rock Hero?” you asked.

“We were pros,” Heat answered and you pouted across the table at him.

“Sure, rub it in,” you sulk, taking a grumpy sip of beer.

Heat let out a short chuckle and you saw a light flush move onto his cheeks. You wondered how many drinks he’d already had.

“Want to get the set out?” Killer asked, looking around the table.

Wire nodded and pushed his plate away.

“Yeah,” Heat stood up, “Sounds fun.”

Kid shrugged, still engrossed in finishing his last sausage.

“Whatever, I was getting bored anyway,” he grunted.

You stare around the table, unable to keep your jaw from dropping. You wondered how many drinks _all_ of them had already had. You turn to look behind you and see a large stack of empties piled by the fridge.

_That’s a lot…_

Wire and Killer followed Heat out into the living room and you heard the sounds of large objects being dragged across the floor.

“What are they setting up?” you ask.

Kid swallowed his mouthful and glanced over his shoulder.

“That’s probably Killer’s drum set,” he grunted before chugging his beer, “Aaah. Alright, let’s go watch the show.”

He grabbed your arm and dragged you unceremoniously after him into the living room. But honestly, you didn’t mind.

“Killer’s drum set?” you lift an eyebrow.

Your eyes fall on the living room and you do a double-take. The couch had been pushed back against the wall, opening up a large amount of space in front of the TV. And in this space Killer was indeed setting up a full-sized drum kit, Wire was fiddling around with the plugs on a black electric guitar, and Heat was setting up the game system.

“When you guys said you were pros…” you trail off, unable to voice your amazement.

Kid let out a low chuckle and released your arm to help Killer with some cymbals.

“Kid rigged the system so it could take input from the real thing,” Heat explained as he pulled a microphone out of a drawer under the TV, “We kept breaking the controllers.”

You roll your eyes and walk around to sit on the couch.

“Why does that not surprise me,” you sigh as you settle in among the cushions.

The guys finished arranging things and Heat quickly scrolled through the list of songs and selected one.

“Going right for one of the hardest?” Killer asked as he sat down and twirled his drumsticks around his fingers, “Are you trying to impress Y/n?”

Heat let out a hum and switched on the microphone.

“It’s more of a challenge to see if we still got it,” he said, keeping his sad stare on the screen.

Kid suddenly appeared in your field of vision, waving a can in your face.

“Want another beer?” he asked

“Sure, if you’re offering,” you smile and take the drink as Kid sat down next to you, “You’re not going to play?”

The redhead shrugged and stretched an arm out along the back of the couch behind you.

“I can play the guitar, but I prefer to watch,” he said.

You nod and turn your attention to the band.

“Here we go,” Heat pressed play and stepped back from the TV so the others could see the screen.

At his words the whole group tensed and fixed their gazes ahead. Killer stopped twirling his drumsticks and his muscles flexed in anticipation. Wire’s long and nimble fingers hovered over the frets of his guitar and his pick was held loosely in his right hand. He appeared relaxed, but then you saw how tense his facial features were and you wondered just how hard the song Heat had picked was. The blue haired man had both hands clenched around the mic and was slightly hunched over as the first notes appeared on the split screen.

Pent up energy crackled through the air and you leaned forward, easily getting caught up in the excitement.

There was a brief pause where everyone held their breath. And then the first notes hit and everything _EXPLODED!_

Your jaw hit the floor almost as hard as Killer’s beat and you actually jumped back in surprise at the intensity of the music that sprang out of nowhere.

“WAHAHAHA!” Kid howled with laughter and slapped a hand on your back, “Your face is fucking priceless!”

You manage to not spill your beer and turn your astounded gaze to the redhead.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?!” you shout to be heard over the music, “This is amazing!”

Kid’s smile took on a softer tone and he continued to chuckle at you. You take a large swig of your drink and look back just in time to see Wire start playing in earnest. His hand was a blur as he picked along with the insanely fast beat. And speaking of the beat, Killer was handling that drum set like it was an extension of his own body. His hands and feet were hitting all the notes perfectly, racking up a huge combo score already, and he wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

You couldn’t believe this was just the introduction.

Then Heat started the first verse. You didn’t think your jaw could drop any lower, but tonight was going to be full of surprises.

“Oh my god, they’re so good!” you exclaim, your arms gesturing helplessly at the three men jamming out to their heart’s content.

“Bet you didn’t think the big scary Kid Gang could do something like this,” Kid leaned in to shout into your ear.

You turn your head and smile, unfazed by how close your faces were.

“You guys are constantly surprising me,” you laugh.

Kid pulls back, a blush tingeing his cheeks but a happy smirk on his lips.

“Hey, princess,” he ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out at funnier angles than usual, “Sorry about your window…”

You smile.

“Thanks, but I know you didn’t do it on purpose,” you shout, “We were both idiots that night.”

Kid’s eyes widened slightly and his smirk grew.

“True,” he nodded.

You turn your attention back to the band and take another large swig of beer.

Heat’s blue locks were flying as he belted out the lyrics in a strong baritone _. Damn his voice was sexy._ One of his hands left the microphone and began to gesticulate in time with the beat Killer was drumming.

“~On the blackest plains in Hell’s domain

We watch them as they go

Through fire and flame and once again we know~”

You fall back against the couch cushions, resting your head on Kid’s forearm as your body relaxes. It seemed the alcohol was already getting to you.

“Holy crap,” you smile as Heat lifts his face and sings determinedly to the ceiling, punching the air dramatically with his free arm. A warm flush comes onto your cheeks and you quickly turn your eyes to Killer. The masked man’s head was bobbing in time as he shifted it between facing the TV and looking at the drums around him.

“~So far away we wait for the day

For the lives all so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on~“

As soon as Heat finished the chorus, he dropped the mic and sprinted into the kitchen. You sit up in alarm and watch him return with two new cans of beer. He tossed one at you before cracking open his own and taking a large gulp. Then he had the mic in his hand again and started belting out the next verse as if he’d never left.

You smile and quickly chug the drink you were working on before starting on the new one.

“Woah there, princess,” Kid laughed as you let out a very unladylike belch, “Take it slow. We don’t need you drunk on us.”

“Oh~” you hum and send him a sly smile, “It might be a bit too late for that, Mister Grumpy.”

The redhead’s eyes widened and he gawked at you.

“But that’s only your third!” he exclaimed.

You wave a dismissive hand in his face.

“I haven’t had any alcohol in, like, three years,” you huff, “And I was a pretty bad light weight before that anyway.”

Kid stared at you for a few seconds before he lifted his arm off the couch and leaned forward.

“How can you not have had a drink in that long?” he seemed to genuinely not believe you and that made you frown.

“Well it’s not like I had many friends to take me out,” you grumble, “Robin’s always busy and I can’t afford to go to the clubs she likes. I first stopped for the baby and I guess I just fell out of the habit.”

Kid gave you a blank stare, his face visibly paling. Given his already white complexion, this worried you quite a bit.

“Are you okay?” you lean forward to rest the back of your hand against his forehead, “You’re not getting sick are you?”

“~Lost inside you’ll never find

Lost within my own mind

Day after day this misery must go on~“

“You know what,” Kid suddenly got up off the couch, “I think I am feeling like playing.”

You watched him disappear down the hall before you went back to cheering on the performers.

“Woo! You guys rock!” you clap loudly as Heat finished the second chorus.

Wire’s playing drew your attention again as the guitar briefly took center stage. No wonder his fingers danced whenever he used sign language! He made it look as easy as breathing despite the look of intense concentration in his face.

“Go Wire!” you cheer at the top of your lungs and wave your hands in the air, “You’re amazing!”

His eyes stayed fixed on the screen but a satisfied smile now lifted his lips. You sit back as Kid reappeared holding a bright red electric guitar.

While Heat sang a few lines of “woahs”, Kid plugged his guitar into the system and slung the strap around his neck. The redhead and Wire stepped into the center of the room as Heat retreated and you sat in rapt attention as the guitar solos began.

You couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off your face as you watch your boys having fun. Kid’s movements were tighter and jerkier, but his playing was just as good as Wire’s and the two faced each other off in a battle of guitars. Their eyes were bright and their expressions shifted between competitive smirks and concentrated focus. Killer kept the beat going, expertly leading their insanely fast pace while keeping them from getting too crazy with their solos.

It seemed there wouldn't be vocals for a while. Heat grabbed his beer and came to join you on the couch, sitting on the opposite side that Kid had occupied.

“You seem to be having a good time,” he said, laying the mic beside him.

You nod eagerly and lean over to shout in his ear.

“Your voice is amazing, Heat! All of you are so good! Why are you even in a gang? You could be rock stars!”

The blue haired man winked an eye closed at the loudness of your voice, but he didn’t lean away. The pair of you sat in amiable silence for a while, watching the show. Kid let out a barking laugh as Wire challenged him with some rapid-fire picking techniques. You smiled along with the silent man as Kid stepped up and returned the challenge with chords so powerful you could feel the vibrations through the floor.

“Hahaha!” you let out a bit of your excitement, “Go Kid! You’re incredible!”

The redhead shot a smirk over his shoulder and your smile widened at the glint in his eyes.

“Why do you always say stuff like that?” Heat suddenly asked as Kid stood back to let Wire have center stage again.

You frown.

“Stuff like what?”

Heat shrugged. His voice dropped and you struggled to make out his words.

“Like how great you think we are,” he mumbled.

“Because it’s true,” you smile without missing a beat.

Heat’s cheeks flushed a little and he glanced back to the dueling guitarists.

"... ...” You frown at Heat’s moving lips. You lean in closer until your head was almost resting against his shoulder.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” you said.

The flush in Heat’s cheeks grew but he didn’t repeat himself. Instead, he lifted his beer and chugged the rest of it in one go. You mirror his movement, gulping the bitter liquid down as you wonder what he’d said.

“Heat!”

Killer’s shout made you both jump and look up to see some lyrics begin to appear on the TV screen. Heat reached over and grabbed your shoulder, dragging you with him as he leapt off the couch and lifted the microphone. As soon as you stood the full force of the alcohol hit and the room wobbled around you.

“Woah no no no,” you sputter as Heat plants you down in between himself and Wire and pulls another microphone out of nowhere, “I can’t… even… no.”

But Heat ignores you and thrusts the spare mic into your waving hands just as words flash across the screen.

 _Damn him!_ you curse inwardly as your tongue fumbles over the background vocals.

“Noooooooooow, Blood on our hands….” _Okay I can do this_. “Haaaaaaaaaard, We understand…,” _See it’s not so hard._

You flick your panicked eyes up and the world jerks to a stop. You almost lose your footing, tilting back against Wire, but manage to catch yourself just in time.

Heat was smiling- _actually smiling!_ \- down at you. His dark eyes were warm and his stitched lips were definitely curving upwards.

Your voice loses its quaver.

“~I’ll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can

For freedom of every man!~”

Heat flings his arm into the air in time with the beat and you follow suit. The music was pounding through your head and the warmth flushing your entire body made you feel more than a little tipsy. You look over your shoulder to see Killer’s hands moving so fast they blurred together. The sweat dripping down Kid’s and Wire’s foreheads only made their devilish grins that more wild. The way Heat’s hair was flying about his shoulders gave him a spectral… no, godly… look. You stare up at him in awe as he sucked in a deep breath and pressed the mic to his lips. You’re seized by the sudden desire to switch places with that microphone.

Wire smirked and nudged you with his guitar. You stumble forward and catch yourself on Heat’s elbow, steadying your feet just before the final chorus started.

“Come on, princess!” Kid shouted into the brief pause, giving you a shit-eating grin, “Show us what you got!”

Your foggy mind registers that he’s making fun of you and you frown. You were going to show his smug ass that you didn’t suck at _all_ video games! You lift your hand, proudly shoving your middle finger in Kid’s face as the words flashed across the screen. The softness that entered his grin made your heart stutter.

You never knew you could sing so loud, but the surprises weren’t going to end here tonight.

“~So far awaaaay we wait for the dayaaay,

For the lives all so wasted and goooone,

We feel the paaaaaiiin of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,

Through the fire and the flames we carry oooooon!~”

Your drunken delivery was sloppy but you managed to hit all the right notes. Wire and Kid slammed on their guitars and you were completely consumed by the chaotic energy all around you. Heat started head banging along with the beat and you quickly followed suit, waving your hair wildly back and forth and still clinging to Heat’s elbow until Killer finally laid down the law and hit the final note.

As the music faded, all attention turned to the TV. The scores for each instrument scrolled by before the final score popped up.

100%.

“Fucking amazing!” you thrust your arms up to the ceiling and tilt your head back, trying to see through the mess of your hair. “Woah.” The head banging had thrown off your already precarious balance and you toppled backwards.

“Hehehe, watch your language, princess,” Kid caught your shoulder and pushed you gently towards the couch as the noises from the TV began to fade away.

“Weeee,” you stagger across the floor only to run into something extremely solid, “Oh hey Wire, fancy meeting you here.”

The tall man smirked and brought a hand down to ruffle your hair.

“Hey! Watch it, bro! It takes a lot of work to look this good, you know,” you turn your nose up and stumble towards the kitchen.

The kitchen. Food.

 _I’m starving!_ You had only had that one sausage for dinner and apparently it wasn’t enough.

But there was no food. Dirty dishes still littered the table and the sink was full of unwashed pots and pans. Your eyes jerked sluggishly over to the fridge and you stagger up and yank the door open. A healthy supply of beer cans sat on the bottom shelf. Droplets of condensation were forming on the metal and you suddenly felt like you were overheating.

 _Need a cold beer!_ You snatch a can up and crush it in three gulps, tossing the empty onto the pile in the sink before veering towards the front door. You were still starving.

“This calls for sandwiches!” you declare.

And then, before anyone can stop you, you’re out the door and fumbling down the stairs.

~

“Should we make sure she got down there okay?” Heat asked, watching worriedly after you.

“She’ll be fine,” Killer gave a short grunt as he extricated himself from the drum set and went in search of some refreshments.

“Princess can take care of herself,” Kid muttered as he scrolled through the song selection on the TV.

Wire shot the redhead a quizzical look before meeting Heat’s gaze.

**Does he know Princess isn’t her actual name?**

Heat let out a warm chuckle.

There was an almost imperceptible pause as the three others briefly glanced at the blue haired man.

“I’ve never seen you be so gentle with a lady, Kid,” Killer said as he turned away and eyed the messy kitchen, “I didn’t know you were capable of it.”

“Shut up!” the redhead glared over his shoulder as he prepared for a new song, “It’s not my fault she’s already shitfaced. How the hell can anyone get that drunk on 3 cans?!”

Killer didn’t respond. He went for another beer as Kid turned back to the screen and started playing.

For a while, only Metallica sounded throughout the apartment. Wire and Heat relaxed on the couch and Killer brought a chair in from the kitchen. The three sat watching Kid ace One until Wire tapped loudly on his knee to draw the others’ attention.

**I don’t remember Rock Hero being that fun. We should get Y/n up here more often.**

All heads turned to the door of their apartment, checking to see if you were back yet.

“…yeah,” Heat mumbled.

“She certainly is something special,” Killer toyed with the straw in his drink.

“Tch! She’s taking too long is what she is,” Kid’s growl drew all faces to him. The redhead’s cheeks flushed a tad and he scowled. “I’ll get her ass back up here.”

The others watched as Kid stomped to the door and slammed it behind him. Rock Hero kept playing on the TV, making dull thudding sounds as the guitar notes went un-hit.

“That’s the first time he’s chased after a woman,” Killer said, “I’m not sure whether to be relieved or worried.”

“Hmm,” Heat sighed, slowly rubbing his elbow, “Y/n seems really happy tonight.”

There was a pause.

“So do you,” Killer said quietly.

Heat stiffened.

Wire leaned over and pat a hand on his friend’s shoulder, a content smile on his face.

Heat shifted in his seat.

“Uh… yeah…” the trace of a smile, faint, but still there, lifted Heat’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mashed up Guitar Hero and Rock Band just because I don't think Rock Band had Through the Fire and the Flames. 
> 
> And it seems Princess gets quite loose-lipped when she's drunk :P She scared the shit out of Kid there.
> 
> And what did Heat say :O ? Don't worry, he'll work up the courage to try again later (though I will make it clear that it wasn't a confession... not quite)
> 
> And I'm sure most of you have suspicions on where the relationships with each of the gang are going at this point. But the next chapter will solidify things and define some boundaries. Friends will be declared and more-than-friends will be encouraged!


	26. Belated Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuuugh I'm nervous!  
> This is where I planned things to go from the beginning, but I'm still nervous!  
> I hope everyone is in character D:

_“You were red, and you liked me because I was blue. But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky. And you decided purple just wasn’t for you.”_

Halsey (Colours)

Kid stomped down the stairs and threw open the door to the Calico Hen Café. His amber eyes did a quick survey of the tables and bookshelves and zoned in on the light emitting from the cracked kitchen door.

Muttering under his breath, he stalked through the room and thrust the door fully open.

“What the hell is taking you so-?” his retort was cut short as his eyes fell on you.

Kid frowned and stepped cautiously forward. His gaze trailed over the curve of your back as you slouched over the kitchen table. Your head was resting on your hands and your shoulders slowly rose and fell along with your steady breathing. Your hair was splayed out on the table, almost spilling onto the plate of sandwiches that you had clearly been in the middle of preparing. Kid’s eyes widened as he caught sight of a large cake sitting on the far side of the table. It was rectangular, with four thick stripes of colour, red, blue, yellow, and black, and had four unlit candles stuck into it. There was also a bright yellow milkshake sitting off to the side. Something in Kid’s chest tightened.

“Idiot,” he muttered under his breath. But his lips lifted in a soft smile as he took a step closer.

Your cheeks were rosy and a small frown tugged at the corner of your mouth as you dreamt.

The redhead’s hand came down and traced lightly along a strand of your hair, ghosting over your cheek and shoulder, before he suddenly recoiled.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ He let out a low growl. But his eyes were locked on your slightly parted lips.

Kid watched your face come closer as he bent down, freezing when his lips were just about to touch your cheek. A frown wrinkled his brow when he couldn’t bring himself to close the small remaining gap.

_Fuck!_

He grimaced and jerked away, taking a few hurried steps backward. Why did he pull back every goddamn time?! He liked you, right? So why did this feel wrong?!

You frown at the sound of his footsteps and squint your eyes open.

“Oh, hey Kid,” you mumble, sitting up stretching your arms over your head, “What are you doing here?”

The redhead cursed the heat in his cheeks as he scoffed.

“I came down to see what the hell was taking you so long,” he growled.

Your eyes widened and turned to the half-finished spread of sandwiches before you.

“Shit! I fffell asleep!” you struggled not to slur your words.

“Stupid,” Kid muttered under his breath. _Cute._

He watched you jump up and continue your preparations for a bit before pulling out a chair and sitting down. The flush on his cheeks didn’t go away as his eyes followed your hands, so he turned them to the ceiling and let out a frustrated sigh.

Why the hell didn’t he want you?!

~

You look up when you hear Kid’s sigh and see that his whole body is extremely tense. A frown mirroring his own tugs at your lips and you quickly finish your sandwich preparations and wipe your hands clean. Then you step around behind Kid’s chair and rest your palms on his shoulders.

The redhead practically jumped out of his seat at your touch and snapped his head around to give you a wide-eyed stare.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked warily.

A drunken smile comes onto your face as you begin to knead his hard muscles.

“Giving you a massage,” you hum, “You looked tense.”

Kid’s expression became even more alarmed.

“But why?” he frowned.

Your smirk slips into confusion.

“Ummm… because I wanted to?” you say it more like a question.

“Tch!” Kid scoffed and turned back around, “Stupid reason.”

“Hehe,” you lean around to flick him in the forehead, “How about because I care about you, dork.”

Kid’s cheeks immediately flush to match his hair and he jerks his face away. You stare at the back of his head as your fingers work into his shoulder blades and your smile returns when you feel him begin to relax. You move down his spine and are happy when he starts to slouch a bit. But then his back stiffened like a rod and he spun around in his seat.

“L-listen, princess,” Kid stammered, his eyes meeting your own for a brief moment before turning downward, “I… don’t think I like you… like that.”

You stare blankly at him, swaying slightly on the spot as you tried to comprehend this strange, stuttering Kid.

“Like what?” you tilt your head to the side.

Kid’s jaw clenched and he let out a frustrated growl.

“Like a girlfriend!” he snapped.

You blink at him, slowly processing what he said, and then a wide smile lights up your face and you can’t help but giggle.

“Pffffhehehe,” you lean on the chair, “No offense, Kid, but that is not what I meant.”

The redhead glared at you as you laughed at him.

“Eh? What did you mean?” his brow furrowed and his fists clenched. He leapt out of the chair and faced off with you.

You lift an eyebrow at his aggressive stance.

“Are you okay, Kid?” you ask with a concerned frown.

The vein in the redhead’s jaw pulsed and then he threw his hands up in the air.

“ _Fuck_!” he shouted in frustration, “I have no idea what to do with you!” He loomed over you and pointed an accusing finger in your face. His teeth were working hard against each other and he kept stumbling over his words, but eventually he got it out. “I like you, princess, but it’s not how I like other girls! I mean, you’re cute… but… Ugh!”

He abruptly backed off and turned his embarrassed and flustered glare to the sandwiches on the table.

You stare at him as his metal fist nervously clenched and relaxed, clenched and relaxed.

“Kid…” you say slowly, “Do you like me the same way you like Killer, or Wire or Heat?”

The red beast froze and you could practically see the gears turning in his head as he thought this over.

“Yeah…” he slowly nodded, “I guess it’s… kind of like that... sort of.”

You wait until he meets your gaze and give him a slightly sad smile.

“Have you never had a female friend before?” you ask.

Kid pauses again, his eyes slowly moving over your face, before he shakes his head.

“… I guess not…” he frowned at his own admission

You pat the back of the chair, motioning for him to sit back down. He slowly does and you resume your massage.

“Wellll I’m honoured to be yyyour first,” the words get stuck on your tongue as you knead down the sides of his spine.

Kid resists your ministrations for a bit, but then you feel him begin to relax into your hands. A not so awkward silence fills your kitchen for a while.

“So… we’re friends?” Kid tilted his head back and eyed you, a flush still tingeing his cheeks.

You smile and nod.

“Sure thing, Mister Grumpy,” you giggle drunkenly.

Then Kid’s mouth twisted into a sneaky smirk and he sprang out of the chair.

“That means I don’t have to be so gentle anymore,” he chuckled darkly.

“Eh?” your reaction time was pitifully slow due to you inebriated state and you barely try to dodge his hand as it lunges out. A forearm of steel wraps around your neck and bends you down. You gasp as a hard fist is ground against the top of your head.

“I don’t like getting embarrassed,” Kid snapped as he gave you a, admittedly still gentle, noogie, “From now on, this will be your punishment.”

“Waaaah!” you whine, “Fine! Okay! Ouch! Stahp!”

“Hehehe,” Kid released you and watched in amusement as you tried to fix your hair.

You pat your locks down as best you can and send a blurry glare at the redhead.

“Come on,” you grumble, taking the plate of sandwiches from the table and thrusting it into his hands, “Let’s get these upstairs. Oh! Wait, I have to grab one more thing…”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Heeeeere you go,” you place the birthday cake on the kitchen table, shoving plates out of the way to clear a space, “Dig in, boys.”

“You didn’t have to do this, Y/n,” Killer said as he took his milkshake, “I could just eat the cake later… But it does look delicious.”

“Technically Wire can’t have any,” Kid sniggered as he threw back another beer, “His birthday hasn’t passed yet.”

You wobble over to the redhead and smack the back of his head.

“Don’t be a jerk, you jerk,” you mutter.

“Ouch,” Kid frowned and rubbed his head, sending you a glare.

You ignore him and cut a piece of the black section and hand it to Wire.

“Here you go, big guy,” you smile, “Enjoy. And here’s one for you, Heat. Aaaaaand for Mister Grumpy.”

Kid watched as you set the plate down in front of him. As soon as your hand is free his metal grip encases your forearm and you suddenly find yourself bent over had pressed against his side in a headlock.

“Not again! What did I do?” you whimper as his knuckles descend on your head, “I rescind my friendship!”

“Hehehe, no take backs,” Kid chuckled as he enjoyed noogieing you way too much.

“Ow! Wha! Get! Ooooff!”

The other three men stared in obvious amazement and confusion at the scene playing out before them. Kid eventually let you go and you staggered over to hide behind Wire’s chair.

“Kid’s so mean,” you sniff loudly and pout over the tall man’s shoulder, “How are you guys friends with such a jerk?”

“Uh… what happened down there?” Killer turned his mask to Kid as Wire pat your head comfortingly.

Heat fixed an intense stare on his Boss as Kid shrugged and began digging in to his cake.

“None of your business,” the redhead grunted through a mouthful of icing, “We just sorted some stuff out.”

Your attention wandered to the fridge and you wobbled over to retrieve another beer.

“Oh no,” Killer took the can from your hand, “You’ve had enough, Y/n.”

“Hey!” you pout, swiping at the can, “No fffair! I’m fine.”

Killer lifted the beer out of your reach, making you lean against his barrel of a chest to try and reach it.

“You don’t get another drink until you tell us what you did to the real Kid,” he stuck a thumb towards the redhead scarfing down his second piece of cake.

You cross your arms and push up into Killer, pressing your nose against his mask. The blond bent back but you just leaned with him.

“If you’rrre implying anything indecent, Killer dear,” you say sternly, “I take offense and you will be banned from further cake! Or milkshake! Cakeshake!”

Killer let out a sigh and you feel his warm breath on your cheeks. He gently pushes you back and sits you down in the empty chair between him and Heat.

“I didn’t mean anything indecent,” the blond assured you, his hand falling back within your reach.

You fix him with a suspicious squint, but then nod and snatch your beer back.

“Good,” you take a few large gulps.

“This is really tasty, Y/n. I like vanilla.”

You turn your head to see Heat enjoying his blue piece of cake.

“Thanks!” you smile brightly and feel a gratified blush on your cheeks, “I didn’t know what you guys liked so there’s a piece of chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet for each of you.”

“Why’d you put the candles in?” Killer asked as he played with one of the unlit pieces of wax.

You shrug and slouch down onto the table, burying your face in your arms as you’re suddenly overcome by a wave of sleepiness.

“It wouldn’t be a birthday cake without any candles,” you mumble into your wrist, “Even if they aren’t lit… it adds to the…” you frown as you search for the right word, “… ambiance…?” no that wasn’t it.

“Thanks,” Heat mumbled quietly.

You tilt your head to the side and give him a wink.

“I’ve got your back,” you hum before your eyes fall closed.

_His back…_

“Oh!” you jerk up again with a panicked exclamation.

The men give you worried looks as you dive under the table and pull out a large bag.

“Presents!” you declare and begin piling wrapped parcels on the table.

“Eh?” Kid pulled his plate away as you almost plop a box right on top of it, “What are these for?”

You give the redhead a confused frown.

“It’s a birthday party… so there are presents,” you say slowly.

“Tch!” Kid scoffed, eyeing the plain brown wrapping on all the gifts, “Who said this was a birthday party?”

“Thanks, Y/n,” Killer said, taking his larger box into his lap, “But you really didn’t have to.”

You pout and throw the empty bag away.

“I wanted to,” you mumble, “Go ahead, open them.”

The men exchange glances before tearing into the wrapping paper. You nervously watched their faces as each gift was revealed. It had been quite the challenge to find presents for all of them, and you weren’t sure if they’d actually like what you got.

Killer was the first to expose the large grey box you’d selected for him.

“A sharpening kit?” he grunted in surprise.

“It says it works well on curved blades,” you nod, “You probably already have one, but… this could be your kitchen set?”

Killer shook his head.

“I do have one but it’s really old,” he lifted his head and you wished you could see the smile that was clear in his voice, “Thanks, Y/n.”

This reveal sparked enthusiasm in the others. Kid tore the brown paper away from his smaller box and you couldn’t contain your giggling when you saw a confused and slightly irritated frown move onto his face.

“It reminded me of you,” you chuckle.

“Tch!” Kid scoffed and you half expected him to throw it away. But instead he placed it carefully back on the table.

“What is it?” Heat leaned forward to get a look at the box.

“A little robot toy,” you hum, turning it around to reveal the metal figure inside, “Look, it even has red hair!” You point eagerly at the splash of scarlet paint on top of the robots head.

“Hem…!” Heat choked back a chuckle of his own.

Kid glared across the table and you leaned back just in case he wanted to noogie you again.

Wire was next, gently pulling the paper off a thin, square box.

“I didn’t want to not get you anything,” you clear your throat softly, “So I guess this is a very belated ‘Thank you for keeping Kid from punching me in the face’ present.”

Wire’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Eh?” Killer and Heat glance between you and Kid but the redhead silenced them with a growl.

You giggle and wait with bated breath as Wire lifts the lid on his box. He had been the hardest to pick for. You’d spent hours browsing through the Sabaody Mall and come up empty, only to find a unique little store on your way home.

Wire’s eyes widened and he flicked his questioning gaze up to you.

“I… I thought it seemed like your style,” you fidget in your chair.

He gave a small nod, his eyes going back to the box.

“Well, come on. Show us,” Kid snapped, flicking at the plastic case protecting his little robot.

Wire turned the box around and held it out to reveal a necklace decorated with two small(ish) axe blades. The sharp edges shone under the kitchen light, giving the jewelry a menacing aura.

“That does seem like something Wire would wear,” Killer said, patting you on the shoulder, “Nice pick, Y/n.”

You smile and turn back to Wire just in time to see his hand reaching for your head.

“Wah!”

His slender fingers wove into your hair and brushed gently against your scalp. You squint your eyes closed and try to lean away.

“Noooo my haiiiir,” you whine.

A rough, grunting sound answered you and your eyes blink wide-open to see Wire’s warm smile and gentle gaze. His mouth was moving and you quickly read his lips as they formed around silent words.

**“Thank you, Y/n.”**

He lifts his hand away and you pat down your hair with a huff.

“Well I’m glad you like it,” you smile, enjoying the tingling warmth that his happy expression stirred in your chest, “Here, let me put it on.”

You get up and walk around behind him, carefully taking the necklace as Wire held it out. Your brow furrowed in concentration as you secured the clasp around his neck, fearful of cutting him in your drunken state. Thankfully you managed to complete the task without incident.

“What a handsome man,” you give Wire a wink as you totter back towards your chair.

His cheeks flush but he happily returns your wink, then he frowns as you jerk to a stop and bend down.

“How’s your leg?” you murmur as you reach out and gently rest your fingers against his bandage, “Did you go to the hospital?”

Wire nodded.

**It’s getting better. I have to go back soon for a check-up.**

After reassuring yourself that the dressings were properly secured your eyes lift back to his face.

“That’s a relief to hear,” you smile as you settle back onto your chair, “I was wwwworried…”

You trail off as your words slur. Your eyes move to Heat, who was now turning the last gift over in his hands. His present had been the easiest to pick for some reason. You’d been walking by the same butcher shop where you’d ‘accidentally’ spilled your hot chocolate on Capone’s men and the gift idea had immediately jumped out at you.

Heat hastened his unwrapping as the others’ attention fixed on him. The paper fell away to expose navy blue cloth. He lifted an eyebrow but held the bundle up and let it unravel to reveal a thick-shouldered vest decorated with white bone buttons.

“I know you said you don’t get cold,” you murmur, suddenly anxious about his reaction, “But _I_ always get frost bite whenever I see you outside. It was more for my conscience I guess. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it. I kept the receipt-“

“I love it,” Heat interrupted you.

You smile like an idiot as he shrugs the vest on and adjusts it around his shoulders.

“Fits like a glove,” he nodded to you, his dark eyes glinting with a happy light.

“Great!” your smile widens as your cheeks redden, “I’m glad you all like your gifts.”

You fumble your eyes around the table and catch Kid fiddling with his box, trying to get it open. When he felt your gaze he jerked his hands away and scoffed.

“I don’t like mine,” he grumbled.

“Oh…,” your smile falls, “Well… I’ll return it and get you something else then.”

Just then a cold breeze tickles your spine and you shiver violently.

“What the hell?” you look over your shoulder to see the kitchen window flung wide, “Why is that open?! It’s freezing in here!”

Wire and Heat were giving Kid scathing looks behind your back, startling the redhead.

“You think so?” Killer drew your attention, “I’m sweating.”

“Eh?!” you shiver again and chug your beer, thinking that the alcohol would warm you from the inside, “ _*Hic*_ Ugh…That just made me colder.” But your extremities had begun to tingle pleasantly.

You wrap your arms around your body, moving them vigorously up and down.

“Are you really that cold?” Kid asked, “It’s pretty warm in here. That’s why I opened the window.”

You lift your arm to see goose bumps rising on your skin.

“See! See!” you shove your arm across the table and into the redhead’s face.

“Tch! Alright, alright!” he scoffed, “Go get a sweater or something.”

You pout at him and move to pull his present away, but Kid’s large hand abruptly falls over your own.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it,” he growled, glaring at you until you retreated.

Your eyes widen and a lopsided smile pulls at your lips.

“Oh, okay,” you wobble back into your chair just as another frigid gust blows down your shirt, “Ah! No! Nope! I can’t live like this!” You turn and fix Heat with a blurry stare. “Wwwill you help me?” damn, you couldn’t get a handle on these w’s. You tilt forward and pout up at the blue haired man.

Heat blinked at you in confusion.

“Uh… sure, if I can,” he nodded.

Your face lights up and you stagger to your feet. Heat stiffened as you grabbed his shoulder and attempted to clamber drunkenly onto his lap. _Oops_ , you overshot and toppled forward.

“Wha- Y/n!” Heat caught you before you hit the table and pulled you sideways, settling you comfortably on his thighs.

“Mmmm so waaarm,” you sigh and sink back into his chest, “Hang…hang on… a second…”

You frown as you attempt to re-orient yourself towards the table. For some reason Heat’s new vest kept getting caught around your elbow.

“What the hell is going on here?” you mutter under your breath, fidgeting around until you finally give up and lean sideways onto Heat’s chest. You were facing Wire now and you lifted an eyebrow at the smile on his lips. Heat’s smell washed over you and you settle down with another content sigh.

“You really turn into a baby when you’re drunk, princess,” Kid sniggered.

You turn a bleary glare to the redhead and stick out your tongue. This only made Kid laugh harder.

“Uh… um… Are you comfortable, Y/n?” the chest pressed against your ear rumbled and you tilted your head back.

Your body tilts with you and Heat’s arm wraps around your shoulders to keep you from falling.

“Mmmhmmm,” you blink slowly up at him, trying to focus on his eyes as the room spun around you.

You thought he looked relieved.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have let her have that last beer,” Killer’s voice spoke from behind you.

“Shut up, I’mmm fine. I’m fine,” you frown. With a little bit more wiggling you manage to wedge yourself between his vest and corset. Snug as a bug in a rug.

“She’s gunna be out in a minute,” Kid snorted.

“Shut uuuuup,” you whine, stifling a yawn. Your head falls lightly against Heat’s chest and your eyes are drawn to the multiple scars marring his pale skin. Had there been this many before? Had you ever noticed them at all? It takes more effort than usual to lift your hand and trace a finger down one of these faint lines. “You guys sure fight a lot,” you mumble, smiling a bit when you feel Heat’s heartbeat quicken under your cheek.

“It kinda comes with the territory,” Kid said.

You frown and your hand trembles as it reaches the edge of Heat’s corset. Your thoughts fly back to the fight against Drake, the gore made all the more vivid by your drunken mind.

Heat had _decapitated_ a guy without a second thought. Kid had punched his arm _straight through_ someone’s chest. And he had been smiling.

Your hand is still trembling.

“Doesn’t it bother you? All that killing?” your voice escapes in a hushed whisper.

Silence greets your impromptu questions and you look up. Kid and Wire had traces of confusion in their frowns. Killer had frozen with his milkshake halfway up to his mask. You look up to see Heat watching you carefully. Your cheeks flush and you quickly look away again.

“Doesn’t it… don’t they haunt you? The people you’ve killed?” you look around the table with wide eyes.

Still no one offered you an answer, but you noticed a hardness entering Kid’s stare. Your eyes drop to your hands and you clench them into fists to try and stop the shaking. It doesn’t work. You stare at your fingers. Your horrible, filthy, bloodstained fingers.

“Don’t you see them in your dreams?” someone starts talking and it takes you a moment to realize it’s you, “Is there a way to make them stop begging? Is there a way to make them understand that I didn’t have a choi-“

“They would kill us if we didn’t do it first,” Killer interrupted you and your head jerked around to him, “In every fight it’s either us or them. We can’t fall into pitying our enemies. If we did, we wouldn’t be able to reach our goal.”

“If they aren’t strong enough to beat me, then they shouldn’t stand in my way,” Kid snapped. Your eyes wobble over to meet his over the top of his present. Kid’s frown deepened as he regarded you with cautious curiosity. “What’s this all about, princess?” he asked, tapping his finger on the box before him.

Your mouth opens, then snaps shut. You withdraw and pull Heat’s new vest further around your body, seeking the protection and comfort the blue haired man always exuded toward you. His arm is still cradling your shoulders and you feel his grip tighten.

“I do have dreams… sometimes,” Heat’s voice is soothing as it vibrates through his chest and into your cheek, “But I know that I had to do what I did in order to protect the people I care about.”

You don’t look up, you find it suddenly very difficult to lift your head.

“It may not always be the right thing to do,” Heat continued, one of his fingers tracing light circles on your arm, “But it’s what we need to do to survive. And that can’t be completely bad.”

 _What they need to do to survive…_ It wasn’t an excuse, but it was what you needed to hear. You stare ahead of you, which happened to be at Wire. The silent man’s expression was contemplative as his gaze lifted from you to Heat.

Your hands aren’t trembling anymore.

“Hmmm,” you nod your head, though it turns into more of a nuzzle against Heat’s corset.

There was a pause before Kid let out a snort and you feel Heat chuckle. You blink your eyes open, unsure of when they had fallen closed, and see Wire’s hands settling back onto his lap. Your attention caught on the flash of metal around his neck and you smile at the axe-blade necklace. It was the last thing you saw before the warmth radiating from Heat’s body pulled you gently out of consciousness.

**~**

“Told ya,” Kid smirked across the table, “She’s out.”

The four men looked at the woman tucked against Heat. Your hair was slightly messy from all your fidgeting, and a few strands stuck out and tickled Heat’s chin. He slowly lifted his hand and pat them back down on your head.

They all exchanged glances, silently agreeing to let the previous subject drop. None of them wanted to discuss the implications of what you’d just half-divulged at the moment.

“I think she’s picked her favourite,” Killer sipped loudly on his milkshake, draining the last of it from the glass. Then he reached over and grabbed a new beer.

Wire smirked and nodded but Heat quickly shook his head.

“N-no, she was just cold,” he said, flicking his eyes over to Kid.

The redhead met Heat’s gaze with a questioning eyebrow quirk and Heat’s fingers instinctively clenched around your shoulder. You shifted under his arm and let out a grumpy groan.

“Hehe, careful or you’ll wake the baby,” Kid’s smirk grew, then he tilted his head toward the living room, “Go get comfortable, it looks like she won’t be moving for a while.”

Heat shifted his gaze between Kid and you, his brow furrowing slightly, before he slowly nodded his head. The others watched as he lifted you with a gentleness they hadn’t thought he was capable of and walked out of the kitchen. Wire pat the table for attention and tilted his head toward the hall before getting up and moving to the bathroom.

Killer and Kid sat in the sudden quiet, watching as Heat carefully settled onto the couch. He sat back into the corner cushions and flicked on the TV, making sure not to jostle the woman still pressed firmly against his chest.

“What do you think?” Killer asked quietly once the noise from the TV began filtering back to them.

Kid sent him a confused frown.

“About what?” he asked.

“Y/n and Heat,” Killer tilted his head toward the living room.

Kid paused, his eyes moving from Heat to the little robot in front of him.

“They can do what they want as long as it doesn’t interfere with work,” he said.

Killer paused, running a thoughtful finger around the rim of his beer can.

“So what _did_ happen downstairs?” the blond lowered his voice before poking the straw through his mask.

Kid glanced into the living room again, watching the back of Heat’s head. He let out a sigh before leaning back in his chair.

“I didn’t know why I wanted to protect her,” Kid muttered under his breath, “I didn’t understand why I wanted to keep her safe, to have her around… to see her smile… but had no desire to fuck her.”

Killer choked and spat out his mouthful of beer, groaning as the spray covered the inside of his mask.

Kid scowled at the blond.

“It was weird, okay,” he snapped.

Killer waved a hand.

“I get it,” he nodded, reaching for a napkin, “I consider Y/n a friend too.”

Kid stared for a few seconds before he returned his gaze to the living room.

“Hey,” he grunted, half-paying attention to the nature documentary Heat was watching, “During that fight with Red Flag… she did more than just freak out about a window, didn’t she?”

Killer stiffened, freezing half-way through finagling the napkin up behind his mask. Kid had specifically ordered them not to speak about that incident after they had finished patching the café window. Killer had known it was an impulsive order made out of frustration and anger, but he was surprised that Kid was the one who had brought up the subject again.

“Yes,” Killer said, resuming his attempt at cleaning without removing his headgear, “She eliminated a guy targeting you and then dropped four who were teaming up on Wire. With snowballs.”

Kid’s brow wrinkled in thought and he ran a hand over his chin. On the TV, a man with a heavy British accent was narrating the story of some killer whales who had adopted a lonely dolphin into their pod.

“I’m thinking of asking her,” he said.

There was a pause in which the atmosphere in the kitchen thickened considerably.

“Asking her what?” Killer said slowly.

Kid let his breath out through his nose and met the blond’s hidden stare. Then he reached across the table and shoveled the remaining cake onto his plate. The pair sat in silence until Wire hurried in, waving for their attention and motioning to his phone.

**It’s Doflamingo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drunken shenanigans to break some barriers :P
> 
> Alright, I think things are laid out pretty well now. We'll be coming into the 'final arc' soon so... yeah.
> 
> Any questions or comments about plot, characters, anything? I don't want to miss anything important by accident because my stupid brain forgot to connect some obvious dots (flashback to Minion Island D:)


	27. Playing Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot, a little bit of backstory, mostly fluff

You squint your eyes open only to immediately close them again.

“Uuuugh.”

Why did it feel like your brain was trying to push your eyes out of their sockets? You try again, slowly blinking a room that wasn’t your own into focus.

“Eh?” your voice grated like sand paper along your parched throat. God you were thirsty.

You recognize your neighbours’ living room and slowly recall the events of last night. Your cheeks begin to burn as your last memories return. _Did I really fallen asleep on Heat? Oh god…was it really as comfortable as I remember?_ You shift on the couch, looking down to see a dark blanket draped over you. It takes a few more seconds for you to realize how quiet it is.

“Hello?” your voice still sounds strange in your ears, fumbling awkwardly over your heavy tongue.

No answer.

You ease up off the couch, cradling your aching head with one hand as you stagger into the kitchen. A sheet of paper sat amongst the dirty plates and empty cake platter scattered on the table.

**Something came up and we had to go. Feel free to eat anything in the fridge. Lock up when you leave. You can keep the key.**

**–Killer**

You squint at the spare key resting on the page and then around at the kitchen. Absolutely none of the dishes had been done from last night’s feast.

“Ugh…”

It seemed this was going to be an ‘ugh’ morning.

You scrounge around for a clean-ish looking cup and down three glasses of water. When you can finally open your eyes wide enough to see properly, you roll up your sleeves and turn on the sink.

Half-way through the pile of dishes, you lift a pot caked with a murky red sauce and let out a surprised grunt.

“That’s where that went!” you exclaim, picking up the travel mug you’d given Kid his first hangover milkshake in. You grimace when you see some brown stains at the bottom.

_That was months ago! I guess they forgot about it too._

It takes the better part of the morning before you get the kitchen back in proper condition. After grabbing a few slices of you-didn’t-want-to-know-how-old pizza from the fridge, you pile up your own dishes and head downstairs, making sure to lock the door behind you.

Your headache, which had been on the verge of vanishing, returned with a vengeance the moment you stepped out into the bright, sunny day.

“Uuugh,” you groan and try making it to your door with your eyes closed.

“Um, excuse me.”

You jerk to a stop and peek up at a man standing between the door you’d just exited and the one you were heading for.

His lower face was covered by a surgical mask and the majority of his upper face was obscured by a pair of large blue goggles. Your eyes are drawn to the spiky, light blue hair that stuck out from under his top-hat like a hedgehog.

“Do you live there?” the man asked, motioning to Kid’s apartment.

His black coat was decorated with gold rings, rivets, and gears which caught the light as he moved and seared your sensitive eyes.

“Um… no,” you blink and squint really hard, “I live and work at the café here. My neighbours and I had a party last night…”

The man tilted his head slightly and turned his lenses to Kid’s door.

“…I see,” he said slowly.

You frown against the glaring snow all around you.

“Um… sorry, were you waiting for the café to open?” you mumble, “I’ll open it now, if you want to come in.”

You stumble past him and unlock the Calico Hen. You hear the man following you and quickly put your dishes in the kitchen and hurry back out, pulling on a smile and making a point not to turn on the lights. The sunlight streaming through the windows provided more than enough illumination in your opinion.

“What can I get for you, sir?” you ask.

The man had sat down at one of the tables along the windows. He leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, lifting his black boot into the sunlight. Even more gold bedazzled his ankles, casting sharp sparkles directly into your eyes. You blink painfully and lift your watery gaze to his hat.

“A regular black tea, if you please,” he spoke quickly and didn’t even look your way. You got the feeling that this man was used to being waited on.

“Coming right up,” you hurry to complete his request.

“Do you often visit your neighbours?” the man asked.

Your back was to him as you busied with the tea preparation.

“No… not really,” you mumble, curious as to why he would ask such a thing.

The man didn’t speak again, merely nodding to you when you served him and then sitting quietly as you slowly moved around the café.

Your head was pounding but you tidied up as best you could. No one else visited your shop on this Sunday morning, which you were thankful for. When the man finally got up he didn’t even give you a parting glance, leaving the exact change on the table and stalking out the door.

If you had been in a better mood, you might have cared about his intrusive questions and the way he had sat facing Kid’s apartment. As it was, you let out a relieved sigh and hurried to the kitchen to prepare yourself one of Gran’s special milkshakes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You stare up at the ceiling, eyes searching the cream tiles as your ears strained for any sound of movement. It had been unnaturally quiet for the past two days and you were starting to worry. Did they go off on another mission? What if they got hurt? How was Wire’s leg holding up? Had he gone for his check-up yet? He’d seemed fine enough during your party, but still…

_*ding*_

You glance at the counter as your phone lights up.

**Barbed: Don’t worry, we’re not dead.**

You stare.

Then you smile and pick up the phone.

**_Good to hear._ **

You pause, tracing your finger gently along the screen for a few moments, caressing the words, before setting it back down and continuing on with your baking.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_No. Absolutely not._ **

**I was not asking. We’ll pick you up at 10:30.**

You frown at your phone.

**_Robin, please… Clubs aren’t really my thing._ **

**10:30 sharp.**

**_Robin! It’s Wednesday!_ **

…

…

…

You groan when she doesn’t respond.

“What’s gotten into her?” you mutter as you return to your task of organising the bookshelves.

You’d had a few sales these past weeks and had finally been able to break into those boxes that had been stashed in your room for months. You picked up a boxset of Anne of Green Gables and squeeze it onto the shelf, smiling when you looked down into an empty box.

 _Now I can get that one out of Heat’s room. I didn’t mean for him to store it for so long_ , you cut and fold up the cardboard before stuffing it on top of a large pile in the corner of the kitchen.

_I always ask so much of him…_

The faint scent of leather and a steady, slightly rapid, heartbeat drift up from Saturday night’s memories.

_“I know that I had to do what I did in order to protect the people I care about… It may not always be the right thing… but it can’t be completely bad.”_

You smile softly, then shake your head and let out a huff.

“Well… if I’m going out tonight…,” you move into your room and look over your rather sparse and dull closet. “Ummm… maybe I should go buy something new.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I hate shopping,” you mutter under your breath as you squeeze out of the skin-tight, barely-there, red dress that the saleswoman had insisted would look good on you.

It hadn’t. You’d looked like a scarred leg of cooked ham.

“Goddamn it,” you growl and throw the skimpy cloth onto the very large ‘no’ pile, “I’ll just wear that nicer sweatshirt… I think my good jeans are clean…”

Robin was going to disapprove but you were too fed up to care. You waved goodbye to the saleswomen lurking like vultures among the racks and escaped the store before they could circle back around for the kill.

You run a hand over your abdomen, tracing the raised line down your stomach. Dressing up just wasn’t your thing. It meant people looking at you, noticing you. That’s the last thing you wanted.

You trudge out of the Sabaody Mall and down the darkening street, pulling your hood up against the light rain coming down. Today had turned out particularly warm for this time of year and slushy puddles were pooling over the still-frozen drains. You made sure to walk on the far side of the sidewalk but still got splashed with gross grey-water when a taxi drove too close to the curb.

This did nothing to lighten your grouchy mood and you ducked into a nearby shop, lured in by the large sign in the window declaring they had the ‘Best Streusel in Paradise!’. You needed something sweet for dinner.

You drag your feet up to the counter of the dimly lit restaurant, ignoring the other patrons occupying the booths set along the walls, and hover before the register. A man stood there, his tanned face was covered in piercings and his arms were coloured in full-sleeve tattoos. He nodded, his long, dark bangs bouncing over his eyes, and smiled in welcome as you scanned the menu on the chalkboard hung above his head.

“I’m sorry, honey,” a female voice rose above the quiet murmur of the dinner crowd, briefly drawing your attention, “I can’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

Your curiosity is piqued, but you don't want be rude. You meet the waiter’s eyes and open your mouth to order.

“Stop waving your hands and just write it out!” the same voice rose in frustration.

Unable to resist, you mumble out your desire for blueberry streusel as you glance over your shoulder.

You blink when your eyes fall on a gorgeous raven-haired woman sitting at a table for two against the back wall. Her lips were painted in a bright red lipstick and her gothic-styled black dress and red corset hugged her curves in all the right places. She was leaning elegantly on her elbow and her pale brow was wrinkled as she frowned at the man sitting opposite her.

His back was to you and the room, but you recognized the fishnet tights and the paper he held up for the woman to read.

 _Wire? I guess they’re done with work now?_ you frown at Wire’s back.

“Ay’m shorry, Mish,” a slurred voice spoke, “Ay need ter shee yer faysh…”

You jerk your head around to the man behind the counter. He was leaning over the register and giving you an apologetic frown.

“Ay need ter shee yer lipsh,” he lifted a tattooed arm and motioned to his mouth.

“Of for god’s sake, Wire!” the woman behind you sighed loudly, “I can’t do this anymore. It’s just not working out…”

You flinch, but the waiter doesn’t give any hint that he had heard, still frowning gently at your parted lips.

“I’m sorry,” you mumble rapidly, “Can I get a-“

“Shlower, Mish,” the man’s frown deepened and he squinted at your mouth, “And pronounsh properly.”

You blink at him. Then, on a hunch, lift your hands.

 ** _I’d like one…_** you hesitate, what was the sign for streusel?, **_a blueberry… German… doughnut… please_**? you sign.

The man’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise, but then he leaned back and gave you a bright smile, lifting his own hands.

 **You know sign language?** He asked.

You nod.

**_A bit. I’m still learning._ **

His smile widened, his many lip rings clinking with the movement.

 **You’re already pretty good.** Then he waved toward the tables. **I’ll get your streusel ready. Please have a seat, Miss.**

You smile and take a booth across the room from the troubled couple, practising ‘streusel’ a few times before turning your attention to Wire and his date.

You still couldn’t see his face from here, but judging by the slump in his shoulders it wasn’t going well.

The woman had lowered her voice again and was speaking quickly. She reached out and gave Wire’s hand a gentle pat. Then she stood. Wire moved to stop her but she lifted a hand to stay him.

“Sorry, honey,” she gave him a sad smile, “You’re cute, but I don’t have time to learn a whole new language just for you.”

Then she walked gracefully out the door.

The waiter arrived with your streusel and set it gently on the table.

“Enjoy, Mish,” he smiled.

You nod and keep your eyes on him as he turns to Wire’s table. The poor guy’s head was slumped down on his chest and even from this distance you could see his shoulders rise and fall in a heavy sigh. Your gut gave an uncomfortable twist.

The waiter slowed as he approached the table.

“May Ay get thosh for ya,” he kept at a comfortable distance and leaned down to smile at Wire.

You blink as the silent man pulled himself out of his slump and turned to nod at the waiter. You caught his profile as he leaned back out of the waiter’s way and your jaw dropped. That was definitely a different smile than the one Wire gave you.

 _What have we here?_ you muse before picking up your streusel and walking across the restaurant, dodging around the waiter as he came back to the counter, dirty dishes in hand.

“Ish there shomething wrong, Mish?” he asked.

You shake your head and smile.

“No everything’s fine,” you make sure you speak clearly.

The waiter nods and continues on his way.

When you spoke, Wire stiffened and jerked his head around. You meet his wide-eyed stare with a friendly smile.

“How’s it going, big guy?” you sit down in his date’s empty seat.

Wire eyed you warily for a few seconds before he lifted his pen to the pad of paper still resting on the table before him.

**How long have you been in here?**

You shrug and take your first bite of streusel.

“Not long,” you say, “… at least she wasn’t dramatic about it.”

Wire’s face fell and he let out another sad sigh. Your heart squeezed painfully as you saw his distress.

“You really liked her?” you ask.

Wire begins to nod, then stops and shrugs instead. He scribbles onto his pad, frowning slightly as the tip of the pen tore the paper.

**We haven’t been seeing each other for long. We were still getting to know each other.**

“You can sign if it’s easier, Wire,” you say after swallowing another bite of streusel.

He blinks at you, his eyes moving slowly over your face. And then the furrows in his brow relax and his eyes brighten.

 **Thanks, Y/n** , he lifted his hands, **And it’s alright. None of my relationships tend to work out…**

You give him a sympathetic nod.

“I don’t have much experience in that regard,” you say, “But my one relationship didn’t work out either and today’s been kinda shitty. So here,” you push the uneaten half of your dessert across the table, “I’ll share my pity-party streusel.”

Wire let out a low huff, his smile falling for a second, but then he took your offered fork and dug in.

You watch him eat before letting your eyes wander back to the waiter moving among the few other patrons in the restaurant.

“So,” you slide your gaze back to Wire, “You come here often, Handsome?”

Wire cocked an eyebrow at you. You’re unable to hide your smile.

“Okay, sorry,” you bow your head apologetically, “It’s too soon for you to be on the market again.”

He rolled his eyes at you before lifting his hands again.

 **I do come here a lot** , he admitted, **it’s my favourite hang-out when I'm not working.**

“Really?” you give him a quizzical look, “This little streusel house?” you look around at the carved wooden accents and dark tables and booths, “Feels kinda spooky.”

Wire smirked and nodded.

**I like spooky.**

You smile.

“Well then I see why you like it here,” you nod, leaning over to snatch the last bite of streusel.

Wire’s mouth dropped open in a betrayed, silent, gasp. You giggle and his expression softens into a gentle smile.

**Thanks for cleaning up the place. Kid thought he walked into the wrong apartment when we got back.**

Your cheeks flush lightly and you roll your eyes.

“Your welcome,” you sigh, “I needed to work off my hangover.”

Wire leaned back in his chair and relaxed a little more.

 **I was wondering how your morning would be** , he signed, **you were really out of it by the end of the night**. Then his lips curled into a knowing smile. **You’re a cuddler. That’s good. Heat likes that.**

Your cheeks burn and your mouth drops open.

“Wha-! I-! Uh… I mean-,” you splutter.

Wire’s smile only grows wider. This does not help calm your panicking.

“R-really?... You don’t think he minded? I- I always have trouble guessing what he’s thinking…” you bore your stare into the empty plate.

A few moments of silence pass, then you hear a tapping sound. It takes a huge effort to lift your eyes to Wire’s hands.

 **Heat does take some getting used to** , he signed, **but trust me when I say that you can read him pretty well.**

Your cheeks flush and you flick your gaze up. Surprise takes hold when you see a somber expression on Wire’s face.

 **Heat wasn’t always so … quiet …** his fingers hesitate before slowly continuing, **He used to laugh a lot… he was always ready with a stupid story whenever I was in a bad mood...**

You pause, returning Wire’s stare as a frown pulled at your lips.

**A lot of stuff happened back when we first joined up with Kid… Heat had a particularly hard time. Remember when I told you he’s good at handling his emotions?**

You nod stiffly.

**I should have said he’s good at suppressing them. He clammed right up…. Refused to smile… He stopped emoting altogether for a few years.**

Your hand suddenly clutches at your chest, startled at the invisible fist wrapping around your heart. You’d thought Heat was just really shy. What had happened to make him stop smiling?... you weren’t sure if you wanted to know the answer. Your fingers curl into loose fists and you fidget a little in your seat.

Wire gestured at you to calm down before he continued.

**But he’s been slowly opening up again. And since we moved here, he’s been improving in leaps and bounds.**

You blink carefully at the silent man. His stormy eyes rove over your face and he gives you a small smile of encouragement.

The tightness in your chest relaxes somewhat, though not completely. Your mind flies back to the other night. Heat’s smile… him looking down at you with bright eyes and an openly happy expression… you wanted to see him like that again.

Your heart skips a beat and then settles into a slower, steady rhythm.

“Well… he’s not the only one who’s been getting better since you guys moved in,” you mumble.

Wire’s eyes widen, a thoughtful look passing over his face. The pair of you sat in the slightly awkward atmosphere, unsure of what to say next.

The weak tension broke as the waiter came by to check on your table. Wire immediately sat up straighter in his chair.

“Ish everything arright?” the waiter asked, his lips falling into a quirky, one sided smile.

You nod, grateful for the distraction.

“Yes, it’s wonderful!” you clear your throat, “Right, Wire?”

The waiter’s attention turns to your friend and you can’t quite believe it when Wire’s cheeks become dusted with pink.

 **Yes, the streusel was delicious,** he signed to the waiter, **thank you, Sam.**

The waiter, Sam, nodded happily, the many studs along his thick eyebrows flashing in the dim light.

“Thash good to see,” he winked and then moved off.

It was your turn to smile knowingly as Wire watched the man approach another table of customers.

“Good to see?” you hum, “That’s not an expression I’ve heard before.”

Wire brought his gaze back to you and he nodded.

**Sam’s deaf.**

“Ah,” you nod, “I thought so…” you turn your head and survey the waiter’s back as he took someone’s money and began searching through his apron for change. “He’s pretty cute, wouldn’t you say?”

You turn back to see Wire’s cheeks positively burning.

“Oh?” you try to wiggle your eyebrows seductively, “I see you already noticed.”

There was a pause in which you think Wire is about to smack you. And then his lips twitched upwards and he brought up a hand to cover his mouth as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

 **Your eye…** he tried to sign but couldn’t finish because he was laughing so hard.

Your smile widened at Wire’s happy face. The sight warmed your soul.

“Hey Wire,” you say softly, pausing until he had settled down enough to meet your gaze, “You know… after you’ve taken some time for yourself… maybe you should ask Sam to lunch.”

The effect was immediate. Wire’s mouth snapped shut and flipped to a nervous frown.

 **No… he’s probably not into… guys**. A faint tremor ran through his hands as he lowered them to his lap.

You frown at his anxiety. You were sure he had feelings for the waiter, that much seemed obvious. Maybe he just needed a little help.

“Well there’s only one way to find out,” you abruptly stand.

Wire’s eyes widen fearfully but you march right passed him and up to the counter.

“The bill please. And I’ll pay for whatever he and _his ex_ had,” you point over your shoulder.

Sam lifted his studded eyebrows and flicked his gaze towards Wire’s table. Your resolve strengthens when you see a hopeful glint spark in his eyes as they returned to you.

“Thash niysh of ya,” he smiled, printing out the bill and handing it over.

You nod and fish out your wallet. You wait until Sam had finished with the till before you lift your hands.

**_Your number. Can I have it?_ **

You try not to die of embarrassment at your awful attempt at picking someone up. You’d never had any practise at flirting. Turns out you were terrible at it.

Sam’s cheeks flush slightly and he gives you an awkward smile.

“Aah, shorry, Mish,” he lifted an arm to rub the back of his neck, brushing his dark ponytail over his shoulder as he did so, “Ah’m flattered, but Ah don’t shwing that way… if ya know what Ah’m shaying…”

Your smile widened and your eyes twinkled with a triumphant light.

“Perfect!” you gasp.

The poor waiter gave you a thoroughly confused smile.

“Perrffect?” he asked.

You nodded and glanced over your shoulder to see Wire watching anxiously from the other side of the restaurant. You give him a thumbs up, which he returns with an embarrassed face palm. You roll your eyes and dig through your bag until you find a pen. Swiping a napkin from beside the till, you push the pen across to Sam.

 ** _Could I still get your number? It’s not for me._** You sign.

Sam’s eyes widened and flicked over your head before returning to you. You give the slightest of nods.

The waiter’s lips twitched into that one sided smile. Without saying anything, he wrote on the napkin and handed it back to you.

“Thanksh for yer bishnesh,” he waved, “Ah hope ta shee ya and yer brotha again.”

Your cheeks flush and your mouth opens and closes uselessly for a few seconds before you get a hold of yourself.

“Uh… thank you,” you return his wave before turning and motioning for Wire to head toward the door.

The tall man was already standing, his eyes wide and the trace of a smile on his lips. Your eyes took a dive down to his thigh and relief blossoms when you see a swiftly healing, stitched up scar. Wire looked from Sam to you and then followed your lead to the door. When you were once again out in the misty night you turned the napkin over and grinned triumphantly at the numbers scrawled in dark ink.

You lift your face and hold the napkin up to Wire.

“He let me down gently,” you sigh in mock dejection, “Doesn’t swing my way, it seems.”

Wire slowly took the napkin, looking at the number before carefully folding it and tucking into his sweater pocket. Then his eyes fall on you, his expression blank and staring. For a moment your gut clenches and you’re afraid you went too far. Then a bashful smile lifts Wire’s lips and he reaches out a hand. You groan as your hair is ruffled into a wild mess.

“Yeah, yeah,” you huff when he retreats, “I just couldn’t stand seeing you all down in the dumps.”

**I’m lucky to have such a good little sister.**

Your eyes go wide as saucers and you swear you can feel steam rising off your face.

“Wha-! You heard that?! I meant to correct him but-!”

A hand came down on your head again, but instead of messing up your hair, it tilted your face up to meet Wire’s gaze. His grey eyes were soft and happily squinted as he gave you a gentle smile. Your cheeks burn even hotter as he nods his head once, then drops his hand.

 **So what were you doing in this part of town?** he asked before turning to walk down the street.

You clear your throat and follow after him, taking a few deep breaths to cool your emotions.

“Robin’s taking me out tonight,” you let out a tired sigh, glad for the subject change, “Some famous club. Garra something? Gecko…? I can’t remember. I was out shopping for an outfit since my current wardrobe… isn’t clubbing material.”

Wire stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, causing some people behind him to dodge quickly to the side to avoid running into him.

“Wire?” you stumble to a stop and look back.

 **Did you find anything?** he asked.

You shake your head. Wire smirked. Your eyes widen as he grabs your hand and pulls you off down the street.

“W-Wire?” you stumble after him, trying to keep up with his huge strides, “Where are we going?”

 **Returning the favour.** He waves over his shoulder as he drags you down a dark side street and across a busy intersection.

After many more sharp turns and scrambles across slushy streets, you finally come to a halt outside a small clothing store. You blink at the mannequins in the window, lit up by bright backlights.

The display was split right down the middle.

On one side, the figures were clad in the most beautiful dresses you had ever seen. Silks and satins were pulled into gorgeous pleats and flowing skirts. Rich colours were set next to creamy pastels and crisp whites. Ruffles and laces and bows and frills decorated the gowns to an almost sickening degree.

On the other side, black. Every piece of clothing: dresses, pants, shirts, skirts, hats, shoes, was all black. And mostly leather.

“Wire?” you mumble.

The tall man already had his hand on the door and was waving you inside. After a moment’s hesitation, you follow him.

The inside was just as visually confusing as the window display. Fabric was everywhere. Rolls were stacked from floor to ceiling and packed so tightly that the narrow aisles were barely traversable.

“Oh my!” a loud voice boomed from within the racks upon racks of clothing, “Vho is coming in so close to closing time?”

You blink as a very large and heavily made-up face burst out from between two rolls of flowery patterned fabric in a nearby aisle. Luscious lips parted in a dramatic gasp and darkly lined eyes widened to a comical degree. An indigo afro brushed the low ceiling and a clinking sound drew your eyes up even higher to see a golden crown bedazzling the mountain of hair. Your gaze returned to the larger than life face and you smiled nervously. You honestly couldn’t tell if they were a man or a woman.

“Ah! It’s you!” the person exclaimed to Wire before turning their gaze to you, “And vho’s this precious creature?”

Wire scribbled onto his notepad and held it up.

“Oh! Vonderful!” an iron grip fastened around your wrist and you were yanked unceremoniously into the store, “Bon-boy! Inazuma! Come qvick! Let’s see vhat ve can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are some deaf people who can speak as clearly as people who can hear, and others who are not as articulate. I'm not making fun of or belittling anyone who's on the hearing loss spectrum. This is just my character, Sam, and how I felt he should be. He has a story of his own, but we won't be diving into that.  
> I've been mulling over Rosa for a while... even though she's an inconsequential side-character with no development, she didn't feel right with Wire. Sam does, in my mind. And I wanted Wire and Princess to have a bit more personal bonding time before shit hits the fan; this chapter is what ended up happening.
> 
> And of course Ivankov would be a couturier. I mean... think of all the fabulous clothes he could make!


	28. A Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached the end of my pre-written chapters D: from now on updates will slow down. I don't want to upload something and then take it back down because I want to change it.
> 
> We explore a little more of my AU world in this chapter, and catch glimpses of some familiar faces. It was fun deciding who got to pop in for a cameo.

_“Y/n! Kitchen, please.”_

_You jump at Gran’s curt command and look up to see her glaring at the door. You drop the dish cloth into the soapy water and follow her gaze. Your cheeks flush as you see the familiar, pineapple-ish, silhouette in the doorway. Was it that time of year already?_

_“Is it for my check-up?” you ask._

_“No, that’s in June,” Gran shook her head and gestured to the back room, “Now go, quickly. I don’t want you having any more bad influences!”_

_You nod and slip into the kitchen. But you immediately turn and press your ear against the door, listening to the muffled voices of Gran and Marco the Phoenix. Try as you might, you couldn’t make out more than a few scattered words._

_You frown and push off the door. Gran was right in having her reservations about you associating with the Whitebeard Gang Commanders. Too bad her banishing you to the kitchen never worked._

_“Hey…”_

_A smile comes onto your face as a familiar voice whispered from outside the kitchen window. You trot over and climb up onto the counter, grabbing a blueberry tart from the cooling racks as you went and stuffing it into your pocket._

_You push the window open and smile down at the young man standing outside._

_“Hi Ace,” you chime._

_“Yo!” his freckled cheeks lifted as he returned your smile, “How’s it going, Y/n?”_

_You reach out to him, waving your arms impatiently._

_Ace lets out a chuckle and steps forward until he’s standing right under the window. You hop onto the sill and leap out into his waiting arms._

_“Weeheeeeee!” you giggle as he grips your waist and whirls you around._

_“You’re getting heavier, Y/n,” the man let out a grunt as he swung you in a circle before settling your back flush against his chest._

_“Hey,” you tilt your head back and pout up at him, “That’s rude.”_

_Ace stuck out his tongue and bolted for the fire escape. Without stopping, he leapt up and planted one foot on the lowest rung of the still raised ladder. With another low grunt, he pushed off and up, scaling the building up to the roof. Another giddy laugh escaped you as your legs swung wildly with the movement._

_Once he got over the ledge, Ace turned and sat down in the usual spot, with his and your legs dangling over the edge._

_“Phew!” he rested his chin on the top of your head, keeping you securely pressed against his chest, “That sure took a lot out of me… I think I need to refuel.”_

_You giggled and reached into your pocket, taking out the slightly crushed blueberry tart._

_“Fuel!” you laugh, reaching up and stuffing the treat into Ace’s waiting mouth._

_“Mmmmmm,” crumbs rained down on you as he munched away, “Dewithious!”_

_“Eww! Ace!” you wiggled on his lap but couldn’t escape the onslaught of baked goods._

_After a while he swallows and lets out a content sigh._

_“So, how’ve you been?” he asked._

_“The usual,” you sigh, “I’m bored.”_

_Ace relaxes his arms from around you and leans back._

_“Aw don’t say that,” he chuckled, “This café is a pretty neat place to grow up, isn’t it?”_

_You shrug, leaning forward a little to look down into the alley below._

_“I guess,” your tone left much to be desired, “But I’m already ten! I want to go have some adventures! Like you!”_

_Ace let out another chuckle, you felt his stomach vibrating against your lower back and turned to look at him over your shoulder. Your eyes sparkled with admiration for the young man. He notices._

_“Hehe, you remind me of Luffy,” he sniggered “I’ll have to bring him around one of these days. I think you’d get along really well.”_

_You roll your eyes. Ace had been saying that for as long as you’d known him, and he had yet to deliver on that promise. You didn’t dwell on this, though. Your mind quickly flew to its usual train of thought when the Whitebeard Commanders came on their rounds._

_“Tell me more about the Whitebeard Gang!” you make your usual demand._

_Ace nods and rests an arm loosely around your waist, making sure you didn’t topple over as you leaned out._

_“What would you like to hear?” he asked his usual question._

_You smile._

_“Tell me about how he treats you all like his sons.”_

_A thoughtful look came onto Ace’s face._

_“Really?” he asked, “Again?”_

_You nod._

_“Hurry before Gran and Marco are finished.”_

_“Alright, alright,” Ace brought a fist down to ruffle against your head. But he still pauses before starting his story.  
_

_A light summer breeze blew the scent of fresh baking up from below. You both watch a few pigeons clatter by and land on the roof of the laundromat across the street. The soft bustle of people going about their weekend shopping drifted up from the street, mixing with the low rumble of traffic._

_It was a peaceful morning in Packers Drift._

_Ace let out a sigh._

_"Everyone in the Whitebeard Gang is like family. We’re all brothers. He’s our Pops. We’re his sons. There’s nothing that can break the bonds between us. And if one of us is threatened, we all fight for them.”_

_Your eyes sparkle as Ace regaled you with tales of his surrogate family. His voice continued from over your head and you watched the city life pass by from your high perch. You wondered if Whitebeard would let you join his gang. You wanted to call him Father. Your imagination ran wild with all the adventures you would have. In your excitement you wiggled eagerly on Ace’s lap; the thought of falling over the edge never crossed your mind. He never let you slip._

_Whatever Gran and Marco were discussing took longer this time, so when Ace had exhausted his familial stories, he moved on to some of the gang’s exploits and adventures._

_You sat in rapt attention and gobbled up every word. At one point, he fell silent and you felt his body slump down around you._

_“Aaaaace,” you whine, “Don’t sleep on me.”_

_But you could do nothing but sit there until the narcoleptic woke up, muttering his apologies before asking you where he left off._

_But eventually, as usual, it had to end._

_You jump as a spark of pale blue light flashed into the alleyway below._

_“Oh, that’s Marco,” Ace’s arms wrapped around your waist once more and he picked you up._

_“Awww,” you pout, dangling in front of his chest like a doll._

_Ace chuckled as he stood and then leapt off the roof. You lift your arms above your head, letting out a laugh as you zoomed downwards._

_For the first time since your meeting with Ace started, your feet touched the ground._

_The man let out a groan and stretch his back._

_“We’ll be seeing ya, Y/n,” he waved and started walking towards the mouth of the alley._

_You pout at the window above you before turning and calling after him._

_“Can Whitebeard be my father too?” you ask._

_Ace stops and looks back over his shoulder. His eyes widen and he stares at you for a few silent moments. Then he shakes his head._

_“The Whitebeard Gang would be a pretty tough place for a talented little baker like you. You’re needed here,” he said, “But maybe you’ll find your own Pops one day,” he added when he saw your face._

_You watch as Ace hurried out to the street. Marco met him at the mouth of the alley and cast a glance over the black haired man’s shoulder._

_You let out a squeak and your cheeks flush as Marco meets your gaze for the briefest moment. Then you spin around and clamber back through the kitchen window before Gran could realize you’d been gone._

_~_

_“Hey…”_

_You lift your head off the table and stare blankly at the kitchen window. Snow was falling softly on the other side of the glass._

_“Hey…”_

_The call repeats after a while._

_You slowly get up and move to the window. Ace is standing outside. He smiles and waves. You push the window open a crack._

_“Yo, Y/n… haven’t seen you around in a while…” his smile falters and falls away as you meet his gaze._

_You nod._

_Ace shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. The light from the kitchen casts a yellow glow on his orange hat, accentuating the red beads wrapped around it._

_“So… how’s it going?” Ace tries to continue with the usual exchange._

_You blink slowly at him and then shrug. You don’t smile._

_Ace frowns._

_“You’ve been gone a long time,” he said, “Your grandmother’s been worried sick.”_

_You flinch, then slowly nod._

_Ace’s frown deepens. Then he suddenly smiles._

_“Well it’s good to see you back!” he chuckled, “Wanna hear about Pops?”_

_You shake your head and move to close the window._

_“Oi!” Ace reaches out to stop you, “Hang on, Y/n…”_

_You pause._

_“Are you okay?” he asks as he gives you a big grin, “Come on. Let’s see that smile!”_

_You stare blankly at him._

_“Ace… time to go-yoi.”_

_Marco appeared on the other side of the window, his approached muffled by the snow underfoot._

_Ace glances at the blond before turning back to you._

_“We’ll be seeing ya, okay Y/n?” his smile is so wide it looks painful._

_You shrug._

_Both men give you a sad stare and you can’t take it. You close the window and move back to the kitchen table and lower your head to your hands._

_The same scene repeated during every subsequent visit. Ace would try new tactics to get you to smile: playing out little dramas for you, telling you jokes, showing off his poor drawing skills._

_Slowly… ever so slowly… he began to succeed._

_But then you stopped waiting for him in the kitchen, opting instead to visit the upstairs apartment. After Gran passed away the visits stopped altogether. Or had that been after the war between the Police and the Whitebeard Gang? You couldn’t really remember._

_Every so often, usually when you made a batch of blueberry tarts, you thought of them and hoped they were doing alright._

_~_

_You knock lightly on the door, shifting anxiously from foot to foot as you wait for a reply._

_Before long you hear footsteps approaching._

_“Y/n?...”_

_The door is opened and a familiar blond doctor stares down at you._

_You give him a shy wave._

_“I didn’t think I was going to see you again after you cancelled your checkups,” Marco said, “Is this about your grandmother? I’m sorry to hear of her passing. How’ve you been these past months-yoi?”_

_“Okay…” you nod your head._

_He didn’t look annoyed, so you chanced a nervous smile. This prompted a shocked expression to flash across his face. Then he smiled and stepped aside to let you enter._

_“What brings you here-yoi?” he asked._

_“Um…,” you stammer as you cross his threshold, “Actually, Marco… I’m pregnant.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You watch the dark street outside your window, fidgeting your hands along the sides of your dress and smoothing down the folds in the chiffon skirt. You felt as if you would rip the delicate fabric with just one tug even though Ivankov, the head couturier and owner of the shop Wire had brought you to, had been flinging the pale lilac roll all over the place as he snapped at you to keep still.

Your memories of the impromptu fitting appointment were still fuzzy, even though you had only been home for about half an hour. All you could remember was a whirlwind of fabric and hands running all over your body. You had made a bit of a scene; leaping out of reach and hiding behind Wire as he stood by. After that Ivankov had lessened the physical contact and accepted your demand of making the fabric around your waist _much_ looser, though he had grumbled about it for a full fifteen minutes afterwards.

All things considered, you were surprised at how conservative the number was. The light purple skirt came to just below your knees and was tight enough to show the curve of your waist without revealing too much else. Your only gripe was the neckline, which, paired with a built-in push up bra, left little to the imagination in that regard.

Your fingers played along the hem of said neckline, enjoying the smoothness of the satin top piece. You’d never owned anything this luxurious. Though that was more out of necessity than choice. You could never keep your eyes from wandering to the displays of higher end stores whenever you ventured out into town, wishing that each shirt didn’t cost as much as your monthly grocery bill.

Having such a high quality piece on your body felt wrong somehow, as if you’d stolen it.

Still, you couldn’t really say no to the dress after Wire had already forked over the money for it. Ivankov had been kind enough to give it a good discount since it was your first visit, but it was still a large amount of money.

 _This is way more than returning the favour,_ you worry your lip as a large purple sedan comes to a stop just outside the café.

You lock up your shop and hurry across the sidewalk. Robin, her raven hair perfectly coiffed in gentle waves that framed her elegant features, gestured from the driver’s seat to the door behind her. As you approached the car you caught sight of your reflection in the windows and felt a small twinge of satisfaction. Gran had taught you the basics of applying makeup and, though the products you had were so old you were amazed that they were still usable, you had done a decent job on your eyeshadow and lipstick.

“Y/n! You look stunning!” Robin smiled as you opened the door, “Where on earth did you get that dress?”

“Uh, I think it was called Kamabakka?” you mumble as you half sat-half fell into the back seat, fumbling a little on the rarely worn wedges you’d dug out of your closet, “Oh, hi Nami. It’s nice to see you again.”

The redhead turned her wide, greedily glinting eyes to you from the front seat.

“You went to Kamabakka?!” Nami asked as Robin pulled away from the curb, “You must have some serious dough! Why don’t you pay me to be your personal stylist? I won’t charge you interest for the first month.”

You smile awkwardly and wave your hand.

“Uh. No thanks, I don’t think I can afford that,” you see Robin nod wisely in the rear-view mirror, “Wire bought it for me, actually.”

“Oh?” Nami’s excitement dimmed considerably, but not completely, “Are you guys dating?”

Your cheeks flush as Robin drove around the back of a security checkpoint and began navigating through the New World.

“No,” you shake your head, “We’re just friends.”

“Did you tell him you were going out tonight?” Robin asked, eyeing you in the mirror.

You shake your head again.

“Well… kinda?” you recall, “I couldn’t remember the name. Where are we going?”

“Club Germa 66,” Nami said, fixing her make-up in the visor mirror, “It’s a high-end club that pops up in different places for a few days at a time. I heard they started in the North Blue but got kicked out for some reason.”

“It’s been quite a few years since Germa 66 has been in this area,” Robin said as she slowed and turned down a crowded street, “I wonder if we’ll even be able to get in.”

A colourful glow catches your eye and you lean forward to peer through the windshield. Your jaw drops as Club Germa 66 came into view.

The wide boulevard Robin was currently driving down was completely blocked off by an enormous…

“Castle?” you mumble in confusion.

Looming pale-grey turrets reached towards the sky, crowned with dark parapets. Thick stone walls were peppered with small square windows, blocking any glimpse of what was going on inside. But from within, just beyond the great drawbridge that was blocking the entrance, an array of shifting and shimmering lights were colouring the low hanging clouds. A single flagpole stretched high above all, bearing a black piece of cloth decorated only with a white ‘66’.

“We’re just in time,” Robin pulled over and parked, “It opens precisely at 11:00.”

Your eyes flick to the digital display on the radio. 10:56.

“Come on!” Nami thrust open her door, “I asked Perona to save us a spot in line.”

You clamber out of the car and totter after Robin and Nami, still a little unsure on your feet. You thanked your lucky stars that someone had thought to clear the sidewalks of snow; you would have definitely fallen and made a fool of yourself otherwise.

As you trailed after the two women you couldn’t help but marvel at their beauty.

Robin looked positively stunning in a skin-tight, black… dress?... and matching thigh-high boots. You weren’t quite sure what to call the long-sleeved, leather outfit that came to her mid-thigh. The plunging neckline and open-collared blouse underneath showed her assets off just enough to incite eager flushes from the crowd.

Nami, on the other hand, was rocking a halter-collared red dress that _barely_ reached her thighs. Her hair was done-up in a masterfully crafted bun that exposed practically all of her upper back. You wished you had some of her confidence as she strode up the line in her mile-high heels, swinging her hips and drawing many lustful stares.

You attempted to strut your stuff as you hurried after them, but you weren’t sure how successful anyone could be when following those two.

The line to get into Germa 66 stretched down three blocks and more people were hurrying to join it. But Nami led you up to about the half-way mark, where a woman with bubble-gum pink hair and wearing a gothic Lolita dress was frantically waving.

“About time you showed up!” the woman, who must be Perona, let out a huff and twirled her matching black and pink parasol, “I’ve been fending off Rooster-jerk here for the past twenty minutes!”

“Oi, oi,” a tall man with green hair that did indeed stick up like a rooster’s tail shuffled back to let the three of you into the line, “Can’t a guy make small talk?”

Perona scowled and stuck her nose in the air.

“Hmph!” she scoffed, “That wasn’t small talk that was a lecture! No one wants to hear about Straw Hat Luffy’s favourite types of food. I could care less about that idiot! He’s sooo not cute!”

“Hey watch your mouth!” the man snapped and leaned threateningly forward, his eyes flashing, “How dare you insult Luffy-senpai in my presence!”

“Now now, Bartolomeo,” Robin chuckled as she stepped into line, “Luffy is many things, but he is not particularly prone to being cute.”

Bartolomeo’s eyes immediately lit up and he smiled, showing a row of incredibly sharp teeth.

“Nami-senpai! Robin-senpai!” he exclaimed, his cheeks flushing as he rushed forward, “You look so amazing tonight! I didn’t know you were coming here! I’d have worn my best clothes!”

“Oof,” you grunt as he bumps into your shoulder in his eagerness to reach them.

“Eh? Who’s this?” Bartolomeo’s flustered appearance immediately reverted back to his standoffish expression as his eyes dropped to you.

“This is my friend, Y/n,” Robin said, resting an elegant hand on your shoulder, “We’re taking her out tonight.”

You give the man a small wave, your eyes catching on his septum nose ring.

“Oh, I see,” a jovial smile lifted Bartolomeo’s lips, “Well any friend of Robin-senpai’s is a friend of mine. If any guys give you trouble tonight, just let me know.”

You return his smile and nod your head.

“That’s quite nice of you. Thanks,” you nervously tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Oh! They’ve opened the doors!” Perona clutched at Nami’s shoulder in excitement.

“Ouch! Take it easy,” Nami snapped, prying her fingers off, “Save that energy for the dance floor.”

You lean out of line to see the huge drawbridge thud down and two short rows of identically dressed men march out into the chilly night. You stare as the two lines separated and moved down either side of the queue of eager party-goers. The bouncers, at least that what you assumed, began asking for money and demanding the backs of hands to be stamped.

“How much is the cover charge?” you whisper, anxiously eyeing the amount of money being handed over up the line.

“Don’t worry about it, Y/n. Barto-kun will get us, riiiight?” Nami smiled the sweetest smile at Bartolomeo, effectively shorting out his circuits.

“A-a-abso-solutely, Na-Nami-senpai!” the man saluted as tears began streaming down his cheeks, “You can count on me!”

“Great!” Nami gave him a wink before turning back to continue her conversation with Perona.

Bartolomeo promptly collapsed to his knees, his hand clutching over his heart.

“Are you alright?” you step away from him.

“A-a-a-a gesture with her e-e-e-e-eye! I am… the most blessed man… in this world,” Bartolomeo gasped out between tearful pants.

You cock an eyebrow and take another step back.

“As long as you’re okay, I guess,” you turn around just as the row of eerily similar bouncers reach your group.

“I.D.”

There was a man standing before each of you and they all chorused the demand in unison as they held out their hands. You display your driver’s licence, waiting anxiously as the man in front of you glared at the photo and then glared at your face.

“Cover.”

Another freakishly in-time grunt was followed by five large hands reaching for your money.

“I’ll get them,” Bartolomeo recovered from his… attack… and began forking over a large pile of bills.

You turn your gaze up the line in order to avoid seeing just how much it was going to cost the poor man. Your eyes travel over the people walking over the drawbridge and then widen when they fall on a familiar face. Dark eyes sparkle out from under the brim of an orange hat and a wide smile lifts a pair of freckled cheeks.

“Hey!” the black haired man leaned around his blond companion and gave you a wave.

“Ace?!” you gasp.

Your wrist was grabbed, snapping your attention around to your group, and you barely refrained from snatching it away as the bouncer stamped the back of your hand. You look up again to see Ace come bounding down the line and are too slow to react before he scoops you up in his arms. A squeak leaves your lips as your feet lift off the ground and the world spins around you.

“Y/n! I haven’t seen you in ages! Look at you, all dolled up! And you’re going to Germa 66? I never thought you’d leave the café!” Ace laughed, his hands squeezing along your waist as he promptly turned around and carried you up the line, which was now moving into the castle, “How’s it going? How’s the ol’ Calico? You keepin’ her running alright? How’ve you been feelin’? Sorry I couldn’t come by. Where’s that smile I’ve been waiting on?” The questions flowed in a never ending stream.

You yelp, drawing Robin’s attention. She turned to see you being spirited away, but she only gave you an amused smile and waved as you disappeared over the drawbridge.

“Uh! Um, yeah, things have been going alright,” you stammer as Ace shifts you around to face forward. His hands were still grasping your waist tightly as he shouldered through the crowd. Your feet were still dangling off the ground and your cheeks redden as your back was pressed flush against Ace’s chest. But your shock at being handled in such a way, and the memories it yanked up from the depths of your mind, was momentarily forgotten as you beheld the interior of Germa 66.

The medieval theme of the outside was completely abandoned as soon as you were over the drawbridge. Hard, metallic surfaces reflected the rainbow of lights cast from the many disco balls dazzling the high ceiling. Sharp, angular stools sat along the bar, which ran around the whole perimeter of the main room, offering ample space to get a drink. A large central area was cleared, bordered by many not-so-comfortable looking grey couches, and a few couples were already moving to the contagious beat blaring from speakers hanging above the dancefloor. Open doorways sat in each corner of the club, presumably leading to the higher levels of the towers; a sign hung on the one nearest to you read ‘Private Rooms’.

“Oi, Marco!” Ace shouted over your head, “Marcoooo! Look who I found out and about!”

“Waaah!” you wince as Ace took a sharp turn towards the wall, zoning in on a bar stool occupied by a familiar blond. As he swung you around, his fingers shifted and dug into your stomach, yanking at the tender skin under your dress. A stab of pain shoots along your abdomen.

“Ow, ow! Ace stop!”

“Eh?” the man came to a halt as he arrived at the bar and carefully set you down, “Sorry, Y/n.”

You rub your stomach, easing the pain to a dull ache.

“You shouldn’t be treating Y/n in such a childish way anymore, Ace. Can’t you see she’s grown up-yoi?”

The low voice draws your attention upwards and you manage a smile.

“Hey Marco,” you say, still rubbing your stomach, “How’s it going?”

“Things have been better,” the blond said, his eyes falling to your hand, “If you’ll excuse me for a moment-yoi.”

You watch as he reaches out and yanks Ace around. A gasp leaves your lips as Marco then, without warning, punched his friend in the side of the head. Ace went flying across the room, skidding over the dance floor and interrupting a couple that was getting _really_ into the music.

“Hey! No fighting! Unless you want to go head to head with the Vinsmokes!” One of the freakishly identical bartenders marched over and growled into Marco’s face.

“My bad,” Marco quickly lifted his hands in submission, “I was only disciplining a friend-yoi.”

The man growled again, but retreated and took up position behind the bar. Marco turned back to you and offered a soft smile.

“I apologize for that idiot. He just got excited about seeing you after so long” Marco sighed as he turned back to you, “How is the scar? Has it healed over alright-yoi?”

Your cheeks flush and you shrug.  
“It doesn’t hurt that often,” you mumble.

Marco’s eyebrows lift as his gaze drops to your stomach.

“I know I couldn’t come check in on you,” he said sternly, “But I hope you were taking care of yourself-yoi.”

You nod your head, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Hey! I said I was sorry,” Ace returned, looking a little dazed but otherwise unfazed.

“It’s alright,” you quickly turn to him with a smile, “How’ve you guys been? I hear you’re working with Sabo now?”

Ace’s eyes widened slightly as he took the stool on your other side and waved to the bar tender.

“Three whiskey sours, please,” he said before glancing at you, “Yeah, I have. Sabo mentioned you’d been in touch recently…”

You clear your throat as three drinks were quickly set on the bar. You snatch your glass and take a gulp. It was strong, stronger than you’d anticipated.

“Yeah, I thought I’d check in,” you gasp and clear your throat, “I haven’t really been keeping up on… things.”

Ace’s hand came down on your shoulder and he smiled.

“That’s alright,” he said, “You shouldn’t be worrying about that stuff anyway. I’m sure you have enough on your plate. What’s been happening with you? I haven’t seen you since the funeral.”

You choke a little on your drink. _The funeral…?_

“Um… I don’t remember seeing you at the ceremony…” you frown, trying to recall that heart-wrenching day. Even now it was hard to pull up the memories.

It was Ace’s turn to choke on his mouthful of alcohol. He beat on his bare chest, alluringly displayed through an unbuttoned yellow shirt, until he managed to swallow it. You flick a glance to Marco and see him glaring over your head at Ace.

“Uh! Well, we couldn’t miss it,” Ace chuckled nervously, “The Calico was a real staple on our rounds. We had to pay our respects.”

You lift an eyebrow.

“Really? Do you do that for everyone living in your territory?” you ask, “That must keep you busy.”

“Ahem,” Marco cleared his throat and pat a hand on your shoulder, “Your grandmother and Pops knew each other back in the day. It would be an insult to her memory if Pops didn’t see her off-yoi.”

Your eyes widen and you set down your glass.

“What?”

Gran had known Whitebeard personally? You hadn’t known that…

Memories of grey rain and black-clad figures with unrecognizable faces drifted through your mind. You hadn’t really been paying attention to other people that day; your eyes had stayed fixed on the small bronze urn that contained Gran’s ashes. Even now, your only clear recollection of the funeral was when the head of the ceremony had removed the lid and scattered the ashes into the harbour, then thrown the urn in after them. As per Gran’s request.

“Why didn’t you come see me?” you demand, your gaze suddenly sharp as you move your stare between the two men, “I don’t remember exactly who was there, but there was nowhere near enough people to cover the Whitebeard Gang.”

Marco let out a sigh and cast another subtle glare at Ace.

“We couldn’t show up to the ceremony in person,” the blond said, “But there was a viewing spot near the harbour that people who… wouldn’t be welcome among the citizens could pay their respects-yoi.”

“Yeah, I was surprised at how many people showed up,” Ace mumbled as he finished his drink and ordered another, “Even the Revolutionaries were there.”

Your curious eyes move from Marco to Ace.

“Wait…” you squint, “Dragon was there too?!”

Marco let out another sigh and smacked Ace upside the head.

“It would be best for Y/n not to know the details,” he growled, then turned an apologetic smile to you, “Let’s just say your grandmother grew up in a rough situation, which got her involved in the Underworld. But her dream was to live a quiet life doing what she loved, which was running that café of hers-yoi.”

You stared at him for a few moments before snatching up your drink and taking a large gulp.

 _What what what?_ Gran had despised the darker goings on of the City. That’s why she hadn’t wanted you involved in it. That's why she had always banished you to the backroom whenever a gang member came in. That was why her lips tightened and her eyes darkened whenever you'd brought up the subject.

Right?

That’s what you’d always thought… but now you realized you’d never actually asked.

“Hey! Ace!” a voice called over the music.

You all turned to see a man with elegant feminine features, which, paired with the purple kimono he was wearing, almost had you mistaking him for a woman. He was sitting on one of the grey couches near the dance floor and waving towards your group.

“Oh? Izo!” Ace laughed and jumped down from his stool, then he paused and turned back to you, “It was nice to see you, Y/n! I’ll come by the Calico soon, I’ve been craving your blueberry tarts for _literally_ years!”

Then he sped off across the bar.

You pout after him before turning back to your drink.

“He could have come by whenever,” you mumble as you lift the glass to your lips, draining the last of the green liquid.

“Actually, no, he couldn’t have-yoi,” Marco rested his elbows on the counter, “Even now, he really shouldn’t.”

“Hm?” you tilt your head to the side.

“Even though your grandmother had ties to the Underworld of Grand Line City, she wanted you to have a life free of such troubles,” he said, staring into his own drink, “She made us swear to keep you out of our business as much as we could. After Pops died and we lost his territory, it was just easier to stay away completely.”

“Oh…” you drop your gaze, watching droplets of condensation trickle down your empty glass.

You really were the shittiest granddaughter, weren’t you? Caught up in your own self-pity, searching for things that you already had but were too blind to see. How many times had Gran cautioned you against gangs? How many times had she left food in the oven for you when you snuck in late, covered in bruises and stewing in guilt? How many times had she told you she loved you? How many nights had she sat up and let you cry on her shoulder, never asking what the nightmares were about?

“She still thought I was free…?”

“Hm?” Marco turned an interested stare to you.

“Uh, nothing!” you jump in alarm and bump your stomach against the bar as you moved, “Ow!” Your abdomen gave an aching pulse and you can’t stifle your groan.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Marco leaned toward you, his eyes following your hand as it dropped to massage your stomach, “Did Ace’s antics irritate your old wound-yoi?”

Your lips twitch at his wording, making it sound as if you’d been in some epic battle.

“I’m afraid he might have,” you mutter.

Marco shifts and rests his hand on the bar right next to yours.

“If you wish, I could give you a treatment session-yoi,” he said quietly.

Your cheeks flush and you shake your head.

“I’d rather not be seen with a man’s hand up my dress,” you snap.

To your surprise, Marco chuckles.

“I suppose that was rather forward of me,” he smiles, “But skin contact isn’t necessary, though it does greatly increase the effectiveness-yoi.”

“Oh,” you blink, “Still, I’d rather not. It really doesn’t hurt that badly. Thanks for offering though.”

Marco nodded and retracted his arm. You watched as he sifted through his pocket and took out a small card.

“I’ve started up a small practice again in this area of town,” he said, handing it to you “Please come by if you need anything-yoi.”

You nod and give him a wink, glancing at the address before sliding it into your purse.

“Of course, Dr. Magic Hands,” you smile, "You're the only quack I trust in this city."

Marco gently pats one of said magic hands on your shoulder.

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for,” he chuckled softly, “It’s good to see you smiling like your old self again. If you’re not careful, you’ll captured my heart.”

Your cheeks immediately burn. That wasn’t fair! Marco knew you’d had a huge crush on him when you were a kid.

“M-Marco!” you stammer in embarrassment.

His responding chuckle was cut short by a loud voice from over your shoulder.

“Wahahaha! I didn’t think the Phoenix would bother coming to a club like this. Don’t you old-timers prefer dingy taverns?”

Your spine stiffened like a rod and your fingers clenched around the edge of the bar. You’d recognize that laugh anywhere.

 _Oh god! Why the hell is_ he _here tonight?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Robin is wearing her Enies Lobby outfit, and Nami has on her second Whole Cake Island outfit. They're my favourites ^-^


	29. One of Us

“Wahaha! I didn’t think the Phoenix would bother coming to a club like this. Don’t you old-timers prefer dingy taverns?”

A loud, mocking laugh sounded from behind you, sending a panicked jolt down your spine. Your back stiffens and you bring a hand up to your cheek, trying to hide your face from the newcomer.

 _Oh god, why the hell is_ he _here tonight?!_

Marco’s smile fell and he turned around, dropping his arm from your shoulder.

“A man can have a drink where he wants to,” he said calmly, “I see the Kid Gang is out in force tonight. I hope you don’t intend to cause trouble here. The Vinsmokes will not tolerate any violence-yoi.”

You stare fearfully at the empty glass before you, hoping beyond hope that you would go unnoticed.

“Tch! You think you can tell me what to do?!” you could just imagine the way Kid’s hair danced as he angrily tossed his head, “Eh? What, Wire?”

There’s a pause. And then you feel a hand tap your shoulder.

 _Damn it…_ you take a deep breath and slowly turn around in your seat.

Kid was wearing his ‘battle’ uniform. The red fur cloak was draped around his bare shoulders and his goggles were keeping his fiery hair at bay. The scowl on his lips led you to believe he didn’t recognize you yet.

You quickly moved your gaze away and found yourself staring at a blue t-shirt that was agonizingly close to bursting and revealing a barrel of a chest to the entire club. Your eyes lift and meet Killer’s mask. His head tilted to the side as he regarded you.

Someone shifted in your periphery and you looked over to see Wire standing at your side. His eyes were wide and his lips were lifted in a faint smile that broke his bored expression. He had forgone his sweater and was wearing a revealing fishnet top paired with the necklace you’d bought him. His scarf was folded over in a thin band that still covered his scars but acted more like a choker. The twin ‘ears’ of his hooded cape stuck up above his head, giving his already ridiculous height an extra foot.

You lift your gaze and give Wire an anxious stare.

“Y/n?”

The voice sends a visible tremor through your body and you slowly turn your eyes to Heat as he stepped up beside Wire. You are quietly satisfied when you see he’s wearing the blue vest over his corset. His eyes travelled down your form and your heart skipped a beat when his cheeks became tinged with pink.

“Eh?!” Kid exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as they raked over you, “No way!”

You feel dizzy from the intensity of the flush burning over your face.

“H-hey guys,” you stammer.

Kid’s jaw dropped and Killer’s arms crossed over his chest as he shifted his weight back on his heels. You weren’t sure whether to be flattered or insulted.

“You’re familiar with the Kid Gang-yoi?” Marco’s surprised grunt drew your attention.

You eagerly turned your eyes away from your neighbours.

“Yes they’re my -“

“Hey! Don’t go saying anything to our enemies!” Kid snapped.

You jerk your gaze back around and frown.

“And how do you know Marco the Phoenix?” Killer quickly stepped forward.

“He’s my doctor!” you snap, glaring at the group.

They stared at you in disbelief.

“Well… I suppose I’ll go join my friends,” Marco stood up and pat you on the shoulder, “My door is always open if you need it, Y/n. And -- since it seems you’ve already become acquainted with the Underworld despite your grandmother’s best efforts… maybe I’ll join Ace when he comes for those blueberry tarts-yoi.”

You open your mouth to protest but Marco quickly moves off, leaving you at the mercy of the Kid Gang. The leader of which immediately rounded on you.

“Is the Phoenix really your doctor?!” he growled, “How the hell did we not know that?!”

You lean back against the bar and shrug, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Yes he’s my doctor,” you snap, “But I haven’t been to see him since-,” your voice catches and you drop your gaze, “-for a few years.”

“Who else do you know?!” Kid bent down over you, his breath fanning your lips, “Are you on speaking terms with the whole Whitebeard Gang?!”

“Not really,” you clear your throat nervously, “But my shop was in his territory…”

“Calm down, Kid,” Killer’s hand fell on the redhead’s shoulder and pulled him away from you, “Wire, why don’t you get the Boss a drink.”

The tall man nodded and, sending you a thumbs-up, led a grumbling Kid down the bar until they reached a pair of empty seats.

As you move your eyes back to Killer and Heat, your gaze ventured out over the dance floor. A smirk briefly lifted your lips when you find Perona and Nami absolutely _killing_ _it_ to the pulsing beat. A blue haired girl in a flowing white dress had joined them and the three were showing off their moves in the midst of a group of eager watchers.

Robin was nowhere to be seen.

 _And she’s the one who dragged me here_ , you frown.

Your attention returned to Killer and Heat.

“So, Y/n,” the masked man leaned down over Ace’s unoccupied chair and rested an elbow on the bar, “Why didn’t you tell us you knew Marco the Phoenix?”

Your frown returns.

“I didn’t _have_ to tell you anything,” you say sternly, _and there’s still a lot I haven’t told you_ , “I haven’t spoken to him in years. It slipped my mind.”

“Is there anyone else in the underworld that you know?” Heat asked.

You glance up at him and find the gentle awe in his gaze quite baffling. Your cheeks flush and you clear your throat.

“Uh… yeah I guess,” you mumble, “But can we talk about this later? At least… not here?”

Killer straightened and nodded his head.

“Later,” his tone let you know that he wouldn’t forget. Then he paused, his mask tilting down as he obviously checked you out. “You look stunning, Y/n,” he stepped closer, “Care to join me for a dance?”

He held out a hand and gave you a little bow. You stare at him, your mouth opening and closing for a few seconds.

“R-really?” you glance over to Heat, who was also staring at Killer with a slightly open mouth.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that,” Killer kept his hand extended, “Do you not want to?”

Your mouth snaps shut.

“No, I’d love to dance,” you take his hand and slide off your stool, “Do you want to come too, Heat?”

The blue haired man met your gaze and you swear his eyes briefly light up. But he shakes his head, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

“I, uh… I can’t dance,” he said, “I think I’ll go check out the karaoke booths.”

You followed his head tilt to one of the side doors.

“There’s karaoke?” you let Killer lead you towards the dance floor.

Heat nodded his head as he followed through the crowd.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” he continued on as you reached the mass of sweaty bodies bouncing in time to the high intensity dance beat.

Killer shouldered through the wall of people around the perimeter and easily pulled you in after him. The musk of a crowd in the throes of a great party washed over you and someone immediately bumped into your back, pressing you against Killer’s chest. The masked man wound his arm around your waist and guided you toward a slightly clearer area. You couldn’t help but cling to his shirt as you squeeze through the crowd, taking a breath when you reach the clearing.

“Sorry about Kid,” Killer shouted above the music as he stepped back and began moving to the beat, “He can get really… territorial.”

You stare as the tall blond danced before you, amazed at how good he was. Then again, a drummer would have a good sense of rhythm. The whiskey sour in your stomach urged you to try out your own moves.

“Really?” you cock a sarcastic eyebrow at Killer as you swing your hips in time with the music, “I hadn’t noticed.”

You barely hear his answering hum over the noise. He grabbed your hand and twirled you under his arm. A laugh escapes you and you manage to keep your footing when he lets you go again.

“You’ve already had a drink or two,” Killer noted.

You nod and give him a wink as you twirl around by yourself.

“Just one,” you smile, “But it was pretty strong.”

For some reason (most likely the alcohol) you felt completely at ease at the moment. The pair of you let yourselves get taken by the music. Your smile stuck as you let your body move how it wanted. Killer’s presence hovered around you as he shifted seamlessly from disco moves to erratic hip gyrations to doing ‘the robot’. You were too impressed by his wacky moves to remember to laugh at them. You were occupied with watching his blond mane shimmer under the rainbow of lights and were caught by surprise when a pair of hands groped around your waist.

You let out a gasp and jerked your head around to see an incredibly greasy looking man leering down at you. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his black hair hung in a scraggly curl across his forehead.

“Hey there, pretty lady,” he leaned down to shout in your ear and his stubbly beard scratched against your cheek, “How about we head upstairs?”

“Oi,” you growl and twist out of his reach, grimacing as the movement caused his fingers to drag along your waist, “Back off, buddy.”

The man’s eyes flashed and he took a step after you.

“Hehehe, come on now, sugar,” he cackled, licking his lips with that disgusting tongue, “If you keep up that fire I know we’ll reach heaven tonight.”

The press of the crowd and the blaring music suddenly took on an ominous tone as you stumbled back.

“No thank you,” you eyed the grease-ball, gauging the likelihood of you winning if this got physical. He had the advantage of height and weight, but you might be able to out-manoeuver him and escape into the crowd. The hungry glint in his black eyes made your stomach clench and you frowned as the strobing lights made it harder to track his movements.

But your anxiety and unease fell away when you saw a thick arm extend between you and the creep.

“She’s made it clear she isn’t interested, Caribou,” Killer snapped, stepping forward to lean threateningly over the man, “Get lost.”

Caribou’s smile faltered as you moved behind Killer.

“I didn’t know she was under your protection,” he gave the masked man a sickly smile, “My apologies, Massacre Soldier. May God have mercy on me for this transgression.”

With one last hungry glance at you, Caribou disappeared into the throng of bodies. You waited until you were sure he was gone before stepping away from the blond.

The music abruptly shifted to a calmer pace and the dance floor began to empty as people took advantage of the slow song to grab a drink or sneak upstairs. This gave those remaining on the floor some space to spread out. You let out a sigh as you get some breathing room.

“Thanks, Killer,” you send a grateful glance up at his mask.

“No problem,” he said, “It would be a shame if someone like him ruined your night.”

You nod, then lift an eyebrow when he extended his hand to you again.

“How about a slow dance?” Killer asked.

Your hesitation lasted for only one second.

“You sure like to dance,” you muse as he rested a hand lightly on your waist and pulled you just close enough to lead.

“I do,” Killer nodded, “And I wanted to enjoy a few dances without any… added baggage.”

You lift your face as he steered you away from a pair of couples stepping in tight circles in the center of the dance floor.

“Eh? Baggage?” you ask, frowning up at the stripes that flashed between the regular blue and white, and red and black under the strobe-lights.

Killer’s head tilted to the side.

“Well, I’m sorry if I’ve got this wrong, but I don’t think we’re going to end up in the rooms upstairs tonight,” he said.

You blink dumbly, and then your cheeks flush a beautiful scarlet.

“Um, no! N-no offense,” you stammer.

Killer’s hand adjusts around your waist and he twirls you out and then back in, pulling you flush against his chest.

“None taken,” you feel the chuckle rumble through his body, “It’s nice to be able to just have some fun for a change.”

He twirls you back out and then sweeps you off around the dance floor, completely ignoring the sad song blaring over the speakers and instead waltzing as if there were a full orchestra playing just out of sight.

Killer steered you expertly around the couples bumping and grinding with each other. His left hand led you forward while his right hand pressed gentle touches against your waist to help steer you from behind whenever you faltered over your shoes. After a few rounds of the floor you began to get the hang of it and relaxed into his hold. Killer seemed to enjoy this and began twirling and pulling you around in new moves, swinging your arms up over your head and dipping you down until your hair almost touched the ground.

“Weee,” you giggle at the upside-down club.

As Killer pulled you back up you catch glimpses of curious faces and wary eyes from both the people on the dance floor and those watching from the seats.

“Looks like I’ve made a lot of people jealous,” you murmur, “I’ll have to watch my back when I go to the washroom.”

Killer glanced around before shrugging.

“There aren’t many people here who are able to challenge the Kid Gang,” he said as he lifted both your arms up and twirled you, “Nobody will mess with you if they know you’re one of us.”

You tense up and lift your nervous eyes to Killer.

“One of… you?” you ask.

Killer’s blank mask returned your stare and his movements remained as calm and smooth as ever. But you got the distinct impression his eyes were boring into you, gauging your reaction. You smile.

“You know,” you hum, “You don’t have to go this far to let people know we’re friends. It seems Kid isn’t the only territorial one here.”

Killer doesn’t say anything for a while. Your smile falls as you wonder if you said something wrong.

“Wahahahahaha!”

You both stiffen as a familiar laugh rises above the music. You look over your shoulder to see Kid and Wire still at the bar. The redhead was leering at the bartenders as he chugged a frothy mug. It seemed Wire had got the Boss back into a good mood. You let out a breath and turn back around, noting how Killer’s grip relaxed at the same time.

“You think so?…,” he finally spoke, “Most of the people here are considered our enemies. If you have any trouble, just call for one of us.”

A pink hue moves onto your cheeks and you giggle.

“Thanks! You’re a little late on that, though,” you say, “This Bartolomeo guy has already pledged to fight off any creeps for me,” you frown as you recall Caribou, “I guess he isn’t that dependable.”

“Bartolomeo? The Straw Hat fanboy?” Killer’s mask lifted as he scanned the bar, “Right, Wire said you were coming here with Nico.”

Your eyes narrow.

“I knew it!” you mutter, “That traitor.”

Killer let out a chuckle as the song came to an end and he spun you one last time.

“To be fair he wasn’t positive you were coming here, but it was a good guess,” he said, leading you off the dance floor, “Kid didn’t believe it. He said that you told him you don’t go out much.”

Your lips twitch into a smile at the thought that Kid had remembered such a useless detail.

“Well, he’s right,” you sigh as you sink onto a vacant grey couch, surprised at how comfortable it was, “This is the first time I’ve gone out in years.”

Killer remained standing. You looked up to see his attention directed over your head and so you turned around to see Robin walking towards you with two drinks in her hands.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” she smiled as she reached your couch, “I’m glad to see you have others looking out for you.”

Your cheeks flush as she hands you a bright pink cocktail.

“I’d better go check on Kid,” Killer cleared his throat and moved off toward the bar, “See you later, Y/n.”

You wave after him and smile to Robin as she settles down beside you.

“You certainly have him wrapped around your finger,” the ravenette gave you a side-long glance, “All of them, actually.”

You blink and your flush intensifies.

“It’s not like that,” you frown at her, “We’re… friends. They’re all my friends.”

“Fufufu,” Robin smiled, “But I can’t help but wonder if it’s more than that?”

You choke on your cocktail, spitting the straw out and wiping your watery eyes. The alcohol burns down your throat.

“What are you talking about?” you gasp.

Robin’s gaze was soft.

“I’ve been watching you all night. The man with the tattoos …Heat?” she said, “You look at him the same way you looked at—“

“Robin!” You cut her off. Your eyes quickly become hooded and your shoulders tense, “Please… don’t say it. I don’t think I can--… I just found out Rocy died.”

Her eyes settled on you and her smooth brow furrowed.

“But he’d been out of your life for three years, Y/n,” she said, “You can’t chain yourself down with unfounded oaths to the dead.”

You sink a little lower in your chair.

“Y/n, listen to me,” Robin extended her hand and rested it lightly on your arm, “You’ve been getting closer to your old self in these last few months than you had in all the years with Rocinante. I know it’s hard to hear, but as an outsider, that’s what I see—“

She lowered her voice as a two women with identical square hairdos and long, pointy noses sauntered by. You watch as they took over a swathe of the bar, laughing and joking loudly with one another and openly flirting with any male within shouting distance. Then your eyes drift back to Robin and you can’t help but wince at the gentle pity in her gaze.

“Alright, I won’t press you,” Robin relented, “But I want you to know that I’ve seen you smile and laugh more than I ever thought I would again. And I know that the Kid Gang has had a large role in that. I don’t think you should push them away, especially Heat.”

You bring your drink to your lips and drain it all in two huge gulps. Warmth instantly spreads through your body and you gasp at the alcoholic tang left on your tongue; you could already feel it loosening against your will.

_What was in that thing?!_

“I... I don’t want to,” you mumble, “I… really like him—them!”

Robin’s fingers tense over your arm before she gives you a gentle pat and pulls away.

“It’s good to hear you say it out loud,” she said.

Your eyes are focusing somewhere on her shoulder. A darkness steals over your expression and you slouch back against the couch.

“But… from what Law said… Rocy still… he still…” you can’t bring yourself to finish the thought, “He might’ve come back again… if he had lived.”

There was a pause in which the music sounded muffled against your ears.

“He may have…,” Robin said slowly, “But that doesn’t change that he left. That doesn’t change how you’ve felt over these past five years. You’ve done well in moving forward. Remember what I told you back then.”

You frown but nod and sink into a brooding silence.

It had been Robin who had finally convinced you to stop waiting, or at least to take that first step of giving up the upstairs apartment. True, it had actually taken you months to gather up the courage to talk to Jinbe about it, but it was Robin who had given you the initial nudge you’d needed.

_“I can’t force you, Y/n. You have to choose for yourself. Will you live in the past, or look to the future?”_

You had had to decide whether to continue to hope for Rocy’s return, digging yourself into bankruptcy and losing the Calico in the process, or…

The party continued on around your silent pair. The two squared-haired women had plowed through multiple shots each and were singing loudly along with the song blaring out across the dance floor.

Nami, Perona, and the blue haired girl had settled at the bar on the far side of the room. A group of men had joined them; you recognized Bartolomeo, but didn’t know the two others with him. One had luscious yellow curls flowing down the back of his white cape, with a rose stuck in behind his ear. The other wore a long brown coat and kept nervously adjusting his glasses as he hovered around the blue haired girl.

“Maybe you should get back on the dance floor,” Robin drew your attention away from the bar, “Sometimes we need to be distracted from everything. Go find someone to make tonight fun.”

You blink at her, then sit up a little straighter and shake your head.

“Oh… I don’t think so,” you sigh, “But thanks anyway, Robin. I’m having a good time, really.”

Robin frowned.

“What about… oh there, look,” she motioned subtly with her hand, “Wiper’s been glancing at you ever since Killer left.”

You look up to see the man in question leaning against a far wall and scowling at the dance floor. His bare arms were crossed over his maroon t-shirt and his dark hair hung loose, framing his stern features. When you moved, his eyes snapped over to you and his frown lifted slightly. Your cheeks flush and you quickly look away again.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Robin,” you mumble, “And there are much better looking women than me here.”

Robin’s eyes flicked over your head briefly before she leaned forward.

“Don’t talk like that, Y/n,” she said in a low voice, “You’re beautiful. You’ve caught many people’s attention since you came in. And one man in particular--”

But you shake your head.

“No one will want damaged goods like me,” you send her a knowing frown.

Robin’s lips twitch into a scowl and she gives you a stern stare.

“Don’t say such things about yourself,” her tone bordered on reproachful.

“Y/n?”

You stiffen and turn around. Heat’s concerned frown greeted you as the blue haired man loomed over the couch.

“H-hey,” you clear your throat and drop your eyes to hide the flush on your cheeks, “Are you looking for Killer? He went to see Kid.”

“Yeah, I know,” Heat said, then he motioned over his shoulder, “Do you want to check out the karaoke booths?”

You quirk an eyebrow.

“Weren’t you already in there?” you ask.

Heat’s brow furrowed slightly as he stared down at you.

“Yeah… but I don’t mind going back,” he said.

“Go on,” Robin’s hand fell on your shoulder.

You gulp and nod, wondering at the sly sparkle in her eyes. She lifted the empty glass from your hand and helped you to your feet.

“Have fun,” Robin waved as Heat turned to lead you away.

You could have sworn you saw her give you a thumbs-up, but both her hands were occupied with holding glasses. You start to wonder at this, but are quickly distracted by Heat’s fingers as they wrap around your wrist. The hotness swirling in your stomach spreads up to your face and down your arms, making your whole body tingle.

“It’s this way,” he said over his shoulder as he pulled you through the pressing crowd.

You stare at his hand as it shifted to hold yours more comfortably. His touch sent ripples of added warmth through your arm, making you feel quite flustered. But you didn’t pull away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Robin watched Y/n vanish into the crowd. The shorter woman quickly disappeared into the throng, but Robin could trace her path by following Heat, as the man stood head and shoulders above the majority of the party-goers.

In fact, she’d been watching Heat for a while from over Y/n’s shoulder. Robin had observed the blue haired man as he sat at the bar and downed glass after glass of whiskey; the fact that he could still walk and speak normally truly astounded her. Perhaps he would pose a worthy challenger for Nami and Zoro.

After finishing his twelfth pint, Heat had been joined by Killer as the Second in Command of the Kid Gang sought refreshment after his dances. Heat had then entered into a deep conversation with the blond, pausing a few times to glance not so subtly in Y/n’s direction. Then the pair had separated, with Killer moving off to join Eustass Kid and Heat making his way towards Robin’s seat, arriving just in time to hear the end of her conversation with Y/n.

Robin now watched as Heat and Y/n disappeared down the hallway designated for karaoke booths.

“To think _they_ would be the ones to finally pull her out of her darkness,” Robin mused. It was a bitter-sweet thought.

She stood and made her way to the bar, ridding herself of the empty glasses and ordering another cocktail.

“I’ll get that for you, Miss Nico.”

Robin glanced to her left, not at all surprised to see the three men taking seats next to her.

“Thank you, Massacre Soldier,” she said as her cocktail was placed before her, “For the drink and for making Y/n’s night pleasant.”

She received two cautious glares in return. Killer’s mask stared blankly back at her. The leader of the Kid gang and two of his commanders cut imposing figures, even amongst all the other dangerous individuals at Germa 66 tonight.

“Actually, we would like to speak with you,” Killer cleared his throat, “… about Y/n.”

Robin bore her stare into each man before she nodded and sat down on the stool beside Killer.

“Before I tell you anything, there is something you need to know.” She paused, considering how best to continue. She tapped her fingers down the side of her cocktail, watching the condensation begin to pool were the glass met the counter.

“If you intend to stay in Y/n’s life,” she finally spoke, “You must be willing to tolerate her other friends. There may be more of those than you, and definitely Y/n, realize.”

Kid let out a low scoff but Killer lifted a hand to stay his Boss. Robin continued.

“I am unwilling to trust you, but you have undoubtedly had a positive effect on her. If you were to do anything to harm her in _any_ way, you will be declaring war against the Straw Hats and _all_ our associates. Not to mention a selection of retired Whitebeard Gang members,” Robin returned her piercing gaze on the Kid Gang.

There was a pause. Wire shifted, leaning forward to frown down the bar at the ravenette. Kid rested an elbow on the counter and flashed a menacing glare at Robin.

“What do you take me for, Devil Child?” he growled.

“We wish no harm to Y/n,” Killer said.

Robin moved her eyes to Wire, who gave her a solemn nod. She pondered these answers for a moment, and then…

“Very well,” she said, “What do you wish to ask me? I will answer what I can.”


	30. This is not a chapter! I would like your opinion

So I have the next couple chapters mostly finished... but I have been having a hard time deciding which chapter should come next. So I thought I'd put it to you guys (hopefully I'll get some responses :P)

We can either have a really long chapter that goes through Robin's convo with the Kid Gang. (It's a flashback that I was debating including at all since it doesn't really serve much in terms of plot, but does fill in some interesting blanks regarding the two ladies)

Or we can have a shorter chapter that focuses on moving the plot forward (What happens after Heat brings Princess to the karaoke booths)

What do you guys want to see first? They both happen simultaneously in the story so...

Whichever you pick I'll polish up first, then focus on the next one. Please comment your preference! If nobody does then I guess I'll have to make up my mind on my own ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I WILL BE DOING THE FINAL COUNT AT THE END OF DECEMBER 12! AS IT STANDS ATM:

ROBIN: 5  
HEAT: 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OKAY I'M CALLING IT! THE FINAL SCORE IS:

ROBIN: 5  
HEAT: 5

WOOHOO A TIE! :P

I have decided to post the Heat-centric chapter first. It is shorter, but that just means I'll be able to get it up faster (hopefully)... I'll try my best to post it this weekend.

Thank you everyone! It means so much that you care enough to give your two-cents. I honestly thought I wouldn't get any answers, but you guys knocked that out of the park basically right away <3 I'll try my best to keep things intense and interesting until the end!

See you soon!


	31. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I worked hard to get this finished for you guys as a thank you for voting! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The song mentioned in this chapter is near and dear to my heart because it is the song AbyssCronica had Heat sing in Captive. This song is forever how I will imagine Heat's voice being. So damn sexy <3  
> I know I didn't say anything about this when Heat sings in my story... But I didn't know how to fit it without being awkward :P

Heat’s hand is still holding yours and you can’t quite believe what is happening as he leads you towards a door near the drawbridge entrance of Germa 66. Even though the club was now filled almost to bursting, the crowd split like water around Heat as he pulled you forward. You reach the door and pause before a long hallway decorated with red carpet. One of those freakishly identical bouncers was standing just inside the door and cleared his throat as the pair of you came to a halt before him.

“Two,” Heat grunted, dropping your hand to hold up the corresponding number of fingers.

The bouncer nodded and picked a tablet off a stack behind him and marched off down the hall. Heat waved for you to follow as the bouncer unlocked and opened a booth. He held out the tablet and Heat took it before disappearing inside.

“Thank you,” you mumble to the bouncer as you enter the room.

He says nothing and closes the door behind you.

You pause to take in the surprising coziness of the booth. A large flat-screen was hung on the wall on the left, with a comfortable-looking red couch set up along the opposite side. A short table displaying a variety of microphones sat in between. Heat was already settling on the cushions, with the tablet resting on his thighs as he scrolled through a long list of songs. He wasn’t looking at you.

Your cheeks warm as you stare at the tablet, remembering how comfortable those thighs were.

“Ahem,” you clear your throat and sit down next to him, “So, you like karaoke?”

Heat’s eyes stay locked on the screen as he nodded.

“I like to sing,” he said.

“You certainly are good at it,” you smile.

Heat nodded again.

“So are you,” he said.

Your flush returns.

“Uh, thanks,” you giggle nervously, “What song are you going to pick?”

You lean over and catch a glimpse of the screen.

‘My Kind of Love’ by Leon Else. You didn’t think you’d heard that one before.

…

Heat’s finger hovered over the screen. He sat as if frozen in deep thought.

You shift anxiously in your seat.

“Heat?” you squeak.

His eyes move to you for a split second before they veer back to his lap. A pink flush dusts his cheeks.

“Y/n…?” butterflies flutter in your stomach at his shy tone, “About… the other night…”

The warmth begins to move down your neck.

“Eheh, yeah… um, sorry for falling asleep on you,” you stammer, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”

Heat shook his head and your heart skipped a beat.

“No, that’s not what I meant…,” he slowly lifted his gaze to meet yours, “But I was… quite comfortable.”

Now your whole body was burning.

“O-oh! Wh-what did you mean?” you stumble over your words, trying not to get caught up in his admission.

Heat slowly looked over your face. His calm demeanor made it very hard for you not to squirm.

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

A gut-punch of ice abruptly cools your body.

“Oh… right,” you hazily recall the night of the party.

_Shit!_

Your heart thuds against your ribs. You stare into Heat’s dark eyes, searching for… you didn’t quite know what. He patiently returned your stare. The tablet slid off his lap and fell lightly onto the couch cushions.

“…Yeah…,” you slowly nod your head.

Silence fell. Heat sat quietly; waiting. You take a deep breath and your eyes fall to the space between the two of you. Heat’s hand rested lightly on the cushions beside his thigh.

“I…-“ you choke on your words, clearing your throat a few times as you tried to gather your thoughts.

“If you still need some time… May I tell you something?” Heat asked quietly.

You close your eyes and nod, feeling a wave of gratitude towards the blue haired man.

“I… did not have the most… conventional upbringing,” he began, “Fighting… killing… I’ve been surrounded by that my whole life.”

You blink slowly and shift in your seat. Heat’s eyes drop, but then he forces them up again. You watch his chest rise and fall as he takes a breath.

“Wire and I were part of a different gang before we met Master Kid,” he said as his hand came up to play with one of the buttons on his vest, “… it was a rather cutthroat environment, but we found ways to distract ourselves.” A shadow flickered over his face, “Wire found a karaoke bar near our hideout. That’s how I got into it.”

“Wire?” you’re too slow to bite your tongue.

Heat nodded.

“He was always the better singer…”

“Oh…” you nod, trying to keep your fingers from balling into fists.

“Ahem…” a few locks of hair fell over Heat’s shoulders to frame his face. You find your eyes tracing the line of his jaw. “Master Kid had begun forming his own gang in the neighbouring Block and wanted to claim our territory. We faced him and Commander Killer in many fights as he began to succeed in his take-over. We got to know him during those battles. And Master Kid got to know us as well. Wire and I ended up… switching sides. Our betrayal cost us…” Heat’s knuckles brushed lightly against his cheek and a flicker of subdued pain passed over his face, “But Master Kid allowed us our revenge… after the dust had settled.”

His shoulders were tense and his hooded eyes were dark with memories. Your hand twitches over the cushions, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. Your fingertips trace the lightest touch on his knuckles before you back away.

“Heat, you don’t have to tell me this…,” you whisper, “No one should be forced to reveal their scars...”

The tension abruptly leaves Heat’s body and he shakes his head.

“I suppose I’m trying to tell you that none of us are averse to violence… and that we quite enjoy it, actually,” he said, “We’ve all committed acts that would put us in jail for the rest of our lives. And we have no regrets.”

His dark eyes lift to meet yours and you’re struck by the intensity of his stare. It felt as if he could see exactly what you were thinking.

“Whatever happened in your past… whatever you’ve done, whatever you’re ashamed of,” Heat leaned forward and his hand closed the distance between you, landing lightly on top of your own, “It doesn’t matter to us.”

Your throat constricts, but the warmth of his touch stifles your urge to run away.

“But I did so many terrible things! I killed- so many… so many people!” you choke out, “Innocent people. Children! I didn’t want to! They made me-!”

Heat squeezes your hand and you take a steadying breath.

“We don’t care, Y/n,” his words hit you right in the chest, “I don’t care. I see you here, as you are, right now. You-“

He cut himself off before shaking his head and leaning further forward.

“Do you remember the day we moved in?” he asked.

You nod dumbly as the now familiar scent of leather washes over you.

“The first day we met,” he said, burning his stare into you as if he were trying to imprint his words onto your soul, “The very first thing you said to me. You called me ‘Sir’.”

You blink in confusion.

Heat motioned to his face, his arms, his clothes.

“No one’s ever called me ‘ _Sir_ ’,” he said, “No one’s ever wanted to just… hang out with us. Not _one person_ has treated us as normally as you have since the moment you met us.” He’s leaning slightly over you now, his fingers clenched around your own. “And everything you’ve lived through up until that day- up until today- has made you into someone…” he hesitated, almost choked, but then managed to force his words out, “Someone I never want to let go of!”

His chest heaved with sudden emotion and his expression flickered between embarrassment and sincerity; neither of which were his usual neutral frown.

You sat in silence, eyes roving over the face hovering inches from your own. Your vision blurs slightly as you fight against prickling tears. Your heart is beating its imprint into your ribs.

_“We don’t care, Y/n… I don’t care.”_

Your gaze falls to his tattooed mouth.

“Heat…”

Your body tilts forward. His breath washes softly over your lips, carrying the heavy scent of whiskey.

“You aren’t damaged goods, Y/n,” Heat’s voice is low and gentle, “You are the kindest, most beautiful person I have ever met.”

Your breath catches in your throat and you lift your eyes to meet his warm gaze.

_“I don’t think you should push them away… especially Heat.”_

You feel the faintest touch of chapped lips against your own.

BAM!

“Kid wait-!”

Both you and Heat jolt away from each other. His knee struck the tablet and sent it clattering to floor. White lines spidered over the screen as it flashed and then went black.

“Shit!” you aren’t sure if you were swearing because of the property damage or the intrusion.

“Hey, princess! I’ve got something I want to ask you,” Kid strode into the room and stood before the TV, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet planted firmly apart.

“Uh! Um… what?” you scramble to compose yourself. To avoid looking at Heat, you glance toward the hall and see Killer and Wire hovering in the doorway. Wire gave you an apologetic wave.

**We tried to stop him.**

_You could have tried harder!_ You attempt to glare your thoughts across the room.

“Eh? Why are your faces so red?” Kid frowned as you jerk your gaze back to him, “Were you guys…?”

“What do you want, Kid?!” your voice sounds a little on the shrill side.

The redhead cocks an eyebrow at you but then shrugs.

“Wanna join the Kid Gang?” he asked.

…

…

“Eh?” you blink at him.

Kid frowned.

“I’m asking you to join my crew,” he said, “You’re stronger than you look. I want you on my team.”

You blink again. A warm feeling wraps around your heart. You look around the room, taking in Heat’s nervous yet eager nod, Kid’s confident stride, Killer’s exasperated headshake, and Wire’s encouraging smile.

_“We don’t care, Y/n.”_

Your eyes return to the Boss. He was smirking again, as if he already knew your answer.

These men… they wanted you…

“You’re asking me to join your gang,” you speak slowly, wanting to confirm.

“Yeah,” Kid’s eye twitched as he tried to remain patient.

“No.”

The word leapt from your mouth and your hopeful heart comes crashing down. Memories of betrayal and beatings rise up out of depths of your mind. …. Being left to die at the hands of the Police…

Now it was Kid’s turn to blink.

“Y/n?” Heat’s voice draws your gaze back to him.

His cheeks were still flushed as your eyes met. A confused frown tugged at his lips and his shoulders were tense.

Your heart fluttered.

 _Shit!_ He had given you another chance and you were pushing him away again. This isn’t what you wanted! You lean toward him, your hand twitching across the cushions. Heat’s eyes locked onto the movement and he leaned forward. His expression lifted ever so slightly.

But-

“I- I promised Gran…” you stammer.

“This again?!” Kid quirked an eyebrow.

Your eyes flash, his dismissive tone immediately putting you on edge.

“I broke her heart once!” you snarl, “I will _not_ do it again!”

“How can you break her heart if she’s dead?” Kid grunted.

Your mouth opens in shock and you aren’t fast enough to explain how much of a disrespectful asshole he was being.

“Come on,” Kid said, “You’ve already fought with us. It’ll be way easier to protect you if you’re officially under our banner.”

Your anger is checked.

_To protect me?_

You shake your head, pushing off the couch in a panicked rush. You wanted to stay. You wanted to run. You wanted to say yes. Your mouth wouldn’t let you. The alcohol churned in your stomach.

“No! I’m- I’m sorry!” your voice rises as you fail to calm your emotions, “I can’t-!”

 _Fuck!_ This was all happening too fast.

You lift your gaze and lock eyes with Heat. His expression is a mix of worry and confusion. His dark stare bore into you and you try to grasp onto that calm and reassuring feeling of his hand over your own.

Then Kid stepped forward.

“What the fuck do you mean, no?!” he snapped.

Your eyes jump to the redhead and immediately get pulled in by his fiery amber glare. Your mouth opens, but no sound comes out. Before you can stop yourself, you turn and sprint through the open door. Killer and Wire step apart to let you through.

“Y/n!” Killer called after you.

You keep running. You skid down the hall and into the crowd on the other side of the door. The wall of sweat and body heat hit you and you slammed right into an ample chest.

“Oh my, excuse you,” a soft voice laughed over the music.

You stumbled back and stared up at a green haired woman. Her hand came up to massage her chest, rubbing over the word ‘Happy’ that was scrawled over her shirt. The strobe lights flashed and a sparkle drew your eyes briefly upward. You blink at the pair of thick-lensed glasses pushed back into her hair. You frown.

You recognized those.

A distant memory stirs…

“P-pardon me!” you exclaim.

The woman gives you a curious stare and opens her mouth, but you hear some footsteps approaching rapidly from behind. A quick glance over your shoulder reveals Wire hurrying up the hallway. His hand was raised, waving you back, and his brow was creased with worry.

You wanted to wait for him.

_Fuck!_

The drawbridge is to your left and your feet take you over it. The night air is cold and a frigid wind slaps at your damp cheeks. You flag down a cab and clamber into the back seat.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! FUCK!_

Your one chance at a fresh start. And you’d just spat in their faces and ran away.

_GODDAMIT!_

Your fists come up and collide with the back of the seat in front of you.

_Why do I ruin everything?!_

You pause.

Did you really want a fresh start? What about Gran’s café?!

A bitter frown twists your lips.

No. You belonged at the Calico. Forever.

All your past dreams had ended in goodbyes. This one shouldn’t have surprised you. You’d have to hang onto Gran’s dream, like you always had.

An image of Kid’s apartment flashed before your eyes. You and Heat singing your hearts out while Kid, Killer, and Wire jammed like their lives depended on it. Looking back now… that was the most fun you’d ever had.

“FUCK!” you punch the back of the seat again.

“You okay back there?” the driver sent an anxious glance over his shoulder.

You take a few deep breaths.

“Yeah. Take me to 59 4th Line, Packers Drift, please,” you mutter.

“Sure thing,” the cab drove off into the night.

You turn around to watch Club Germa 66 disappear around the corner. No matter how much it hurt, you wanted to remember this night; this goodbye. It would most likely be the last time you spoke to the Kid Gang. You’d flat out refused them. They’d want nothing to do with you now. You wouldn’t be surprised if they were gone by morning.

... and your happiness would be gone with them.

“Bye guys,” you whisper as you turn back around and bury your face in your hands, “I’ll miss you.”

Nothing good ever lasted for you. And it was always your fault.

You sunk into your thoughts, not noticing when the cab crossed back into Paradise and then entered your home Block.

You’re barely lucid as you type out a text to Robin; a garbled mix of an explanation for leaving and a thank you. You were pretty sure there was an apology in there somewhere too.

You stare with glassy eyes as the driver asks for his fare and it takes you a while to fumble through your purse.

You stagger into the Calico, making your way blindly to the kitchen and then through to your room. You toss your purse and shoes into a corner and collapse onto your bed, clenching at the sheets in an attempt to calm your reeling emotions. Your mind just kept going back to Kid’s offer. Running through the scene over and over and over and over and over.

_Why the fuck did I say no?!_

Of course you were going to refuse him! You couldn’t join a gang after all that’s happened. After you promised Gran.

_But I ran away from Heat again!_

It’s better that it happened now instead of if things had gone further between you two.

 _No_ … you wanted him… you wanted to belong… to belong with _them_.

You grit your teeth in frustration and bury your face in your pillow.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” you scream into the fabric.

When your breath runs out you lay there in a stupor.

_Well… I can’t take it back now…_

You turn your head and stare at the outline of the photograph enshrined on your nightstand. You could just make out the shadow of Gran’s gentle smile. But for the first time in your life, she brought you no comfort.

_*clink*_

Your head jerks off the pillow and you stare out across your darkened room. It had been quick and soft, but you were sure… A heavy silence fell as your eyes dug into the panels of your closed door.

Had you been hearing things?

No… your gut was telling you something was wrong.

Your eyes narrow.

Was it your imagination… or was the doorknob slowly turning?

You were positive you’d locked the front door behind you. The action was ingrained into you and you had done it unconsciously more times than you could count.

You ease yourself up and slowly reach toward your nightstand drawer.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Maybe you shouldn’t have just straight out asked her like that,” Killer sighed, watching as Wire hurried down the hall after Y/n.

“Tch!” Kid whirled around and sat down in the abandoned seat on the couch, “How the hell was I supposed to know she’d run?”

“Her parents were killed in a gang shoot-out,” Heat murmured.

Kid quieted, shooting a glance at the blue haired man who was staring sadly at the broken tablet screen.

“Based on what Nico said, I think we can assume that isn’t Y/n’s only bad experience with gangs,” Killer said.

Kid leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“ _Shit_ ,” he let out a sigh.

Wire reappeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath and worried.

**She took a cab.**

There was a pause as all attention returned to Kid. The redhead frowned and ran a hand over his chin. His brows knitted together, then his eyes darkened and he nodded once.

“She said no.”

Then he stood and stalked toward the door.

“Come on. I need another drink.”

The expressions of his commanders varied from disappointed to distressed, but all nodded in acceptance. They knew that Kid did not give second chances.

The Kid Gang left the karaoke hall, unaware of the green-haired woman watching carefully from the shadows.

“They’re staying,” she spoke softly into the phone held to her ear, “I’d say now is as good a time as any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a whirlwind of a chapter and a huuuuuuge tease. Sorry not sorry! I have a plan, I swear!  
> You'll have some time to ruminate on it since the next chapter will be the flashback :P
> 
> Also, I know they were in the karaoke booth but no karaoke happened... that's just how things worked out. Plus there are already so many songs in here I didn't really feel like putting in another one


	32. Bonus: Dev and Reap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of jumping from the present to the past and back again. Hopefully it isn't too confusing.
> 
> I just want to make this clear: the only things the Kid Gang find out are what Robin actually SAYS in the present. The flashbacks are within Robin's head and only for you guys ;P
> 
> We jump straight into it, picking up where Chapter 29 left off

Killer handed over the money for Robin’s cocktail and then glanced at Kid, who nodded, before he turned back to the ravenette.

“How long have you known Y/n?” he asked.

Robin couldn’t help but smile.

“Many years,” she brought her glass elegantly up to her lips, “I believe we first met when she wasn’t yet a teenager.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two-story house was dilapidated and clearly on the verge of collapse. Despite this, the basement had sturdy enough walls to provide minimal shelter in the event of an attack.

Robin pursed her lips as she knocked on the back door and flecks of the brittle grey paint fluttered to the ground.

A curtain shifted in the grimy window next to the door and a few seconds later the lock clicked. Robin’s expression remained neutral as a burly man with a scraggly beard and a dirty yellow tank top yanked the door open.

“Get in,” he grunted before disappearing back inside.

Robin glanced over her shoulder, taking in the desolate alleyway behind her. Not a soul was in sight, but she could feel the prickle of eyes on the back of her neck.

 _*Thud_ *

Robin’s head jerked up to the roof above just in time to see a flash of blue disappear over the eaves-trough.

“Come on!” the man growled from within.

Robin quickly walked into the decaying building. She followed the man as he limped down a long hallway. The doors that lined it were either half-rotted or missing completely, giving glimpses into rooms filled with grimy mattresses and duffle bags stuffed with unwashed clothes. A few of the rooms were presently occupied. Dull, shifty eyes flicked up as the two people walked by, before quickly returning to whatever tasks had been delegated to them that day.

Robin was led down a flight of cement stairs and into the cool basement. The rooms were in better condition down here. The doors were still intact, and all of them closed. The man stopped before the door at the end of the hall and rapped his knuckles on the dark wood.

“The Devil Child is here,” he grunted.

They waited in silence.

A loud _click_ caused Robin to jerk her head around. Her eyes fell on a door about halfway down the hall just as it closed again. Was it her imagination, or had she caught another flash of blue?

“Enter.”

A voice answered the previous knock and the man opened the door. The room Robin entered could not be called opulent, but it was decently decorated and was without a doubt the most comfortable room in the house.

A tall, slim man sat at under the only small window. Rackham. The Boss of the Red Sphinxes Gang. His dark hands were resting on the arms of his high-backed chair, poised in such a way that the few rings on his long fingers flashed in the dim light.

“Welcome, do come in,” Rackham tilted his head, his dreadlocks bouncing lightly with the movement.

Robin stepped forward and the door clicked shut behind her. She could make out the muffled footsteps of the bearded man as he retreated down the hall and the knock he made at another door.

“Reap!” his growl was faint but clear, “Hurry up! It’s almost time for the sweep!”

“Give me a minute!” an answering voice, a girl, shouted back.

“Ahem,” Robin’s attention returned Rackham as he sat up straighter and regarded her with a gleam in his dark eyes, “I must admit I never thought the Devil Child would offer to aid a lowly gang such as the Red Sphinxes. What brought you here?”

There was no other chair, so Robin remained standing, and at a distance.

“I wish to stay in this area for a while,” she said, her eyes roving around the sparse bookshelves and the prominent display of hand guns and rifles filling one entire wall, “I heard you were looking for an agent. I can do espionage, assassination, and other undercover work.”

Rackham nodded, his gaze still a mix of caution and curiosity.

“We do need someone with those skills,” he said, “I can’t offer you any money. Only protection and a roof over your head.”

Robin nodded.

“I’m not looking for money,” she said.

Rackham nodded again, silently looking her over. Robin stood quietly and let him. She wanted into this small, insignificant gang; one where no one would be looking for her. She needed out of the spotlight after her last situation had blown a little too big for her liking.

“Alright,” Rackham declared, “I don’t have anything for you to sign. From this moment, you are part of the Red Sphinxes. I’ll assign one of the scouts to give you a tour of the territory and show you how we do things. You’ll have to find a space for yourself on the top floor. If I like your work, you can move down to the first floor, where it’s two to a room. And if you continue to impress me, you get your own room down here.”

Robin frowned. She did not fancy having communal sleeping quarters.

Rackham waved her toward the door.

“The third room on the right,” he said, “She’s my most promising recruit. I’m sure you’ll get along fine.”

Robin nodded and left, closing the door softly behind her. She stepped lightly down the hall until she reached the third door on the right. After a brief pause, she gave it a knock.

“I said give me a minute!”

Robin blinked as the female voice from before shouted at her moments before the door was yanked open.

A young… very young… girl jerked to a stop halfway through the doorway and stared up at Robin with wide eyes. Robin stared back, taking in her blue windbreaker and dark leggings.

“She’s a new recruit, Reap,” Rackham’s voice called from behind his closed door, “Show her the ropes.”

The girl’s eyes widened and quickly gave Robin a once-over.

“Sure thing, Pops,” she called down the hall and immediately stepped around Robin, “Come on.” She motioned for the older woman to follow.

They made their way up through the house again, passing by the rotting doors of the mid-tier gang members.

“Oi, did you hear?” a voice laughed from within one of the rooms as the pair walked by, “Some punk-ass newbie thought he’d take on Whitebeard.”

“No way! What happened to ‘im?”

“Didn’t stand a chance. I hear they had to wipe his guts off the sidewalk. The police didn’t even bother showing up since it was in Packer’s Drift. Nothing ever goes on there.”

“Oh!” Robin let out a small gasp as she barely stopped herself from walking into her guide’s back.

The girl, Reap…, had jerked to a halt in the middle of the hallway. As Robin watched, she whirled around, eyes wide with unmistakable fear, and thrust her head into the room the voices had emanated from.

“Where in Packer’s Drift?!” she demanded.

“Eh? Reap? Aren’t you supposed to be on sweep?” the man didn’t sound very amused to have been interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” the girl snapped, “But where in Packer’s Drift?”

“I dunno,” came an answering grunt, “Why the hell is that so important?”

The girl shook her head and withdrew. Robin caught the worried crease on her brow before she took a breath and wiped her expression clean.

“Come on,” Reap repeated, heading towards the door with a much faster stride than before.

“Weird-ass kid,” Robin heard the muffled insult as she quickly followed after the girl.

The pair went down the alley and emerged into dingy backstreets.

“We sweep the borders of our territory every morning and night,” Reap said as they moved across the road and around the back of a laundromat, “Boss Rack hands out the schedule every month. We just keep an eye out for anyone trying to push the boundaries… we don’t usually stake claims.”

Robin nodded as they ducked behind a dumpster and hopped over a wire fence. It was no surprise that the Red Sphinxes weren’t expanding. They barely had enough strength to hold their current territory. That was why Robin had chosen them. They’d been quietly running their few blocks since their inception; no drama, no wars.

“Wait here,” Reap suddenly pulled up short in the middle of the sidewalk they’d been walking down and motioned to a bench.

Robin cocked an eyebrow.

“Pops said you were supposed to show me how you do things,” she said, “Do you often leave someone in the middle of a sweep?”

The girl’s cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away.

“No…” she mumbled, “Fine… but don’t tell anyone... especially Pops.” She jerked her face back up and gave Robin quite the fierce glare.

The ravenette nodded. Reap smirked and Robin blinked when she suddenly vanished.

“Let’s see if you can keep up!”

Robin turned to see the girl smiling down from the roof of a gas station across the street. Reap let out a short giggle and Robin was struck at the youthful light that shone from her eyes. The girl took off at a jog, disappearing over the roof’s edge in the blink of an eye.

Robin hurried after her, easily climbing up and running across the gas station. She reached Reap’s side as the girl readied her jump to the neighbouring pet shop.

“You’re in better shape than all those old jerks at the house,” Reap giggled.

Robin was again caught off-guard by the childishness that radiated off this girl.

“How did someone so young end up in the Red Sphinxes?” she couldn’t quell her curiosity.

The girl’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She cleared her throat and looked away.

“I only joined because of Boss Rack,” she mumbled, “But we Sphinxes stand by each other, even if we don’t get along all the time. We’re family.”

Robin let out a soft hum.

Reap cleared her throat again and then crouched down.

“Alright, this needs to be fast so I won’t stop until I get there,” she said, “Don’t fall behind.”

And then she jumped.

The next fifteen minutes had Robin chasing the girl’s blue coat-tails as she parkoured her way across the city. Her agility astounded the older woman, but Robin was able to keep pace thanks to her… abilities. Abilities she made absolutely sure to keep hidden, as they would be instantly recognized and ruin her work to slip under the radar.

Robin had to admit, as she slid down a drain pipe and ran between a pair of air vents, she was quite curious about what this girl, who obviously idolized her Boss, was hiding from Rackham.

So when they drew to a halt on the roof of a small laundromat in a quiet little street in the Whitebeard Gang’s territory, Robin couldn’t help but be confused.

“What are you doing?” she asked, joining Reap at the edge of the building.

The girl was staring silently down at a little café across the street. Robin followed her gaze and saw a few people sitting at the tables within, reading books and taking sips from quaint looking mugs. An elderly woman was moving about the tables, picking up dirty dishes and chatting with some of the customers.

“Nothing.”

Robin looked back to Reap and wondered at the mixture of relief and sadness in the girl’s expression. It seemed she didn’t want to look away from the café; her eyes moved to Robin with obvious struggle.

“Let’s get back,” she said.

Before Robin could open her mouth, the girl was on the other side of the roof and jumping away into the failing light. Robin took a moment to glance back at the café before she hurried after Reap, not wanting to be left behind in Whitebeard’s territory.

By the time the two were walking back down the alley that led to the Red Sphinxes hideout, the humid summer night had fallen.

Rackham was there to greet them as they stepped inside. His hands were clasped behind his back and he had an expectant smile on his face. His well-tailored, if a little worn around the hems, grey suit made him seem quite out of place among the decaying framework.

“So how did she do, Reap?” the man asked.

“Great, Pops!” the girl smiled happily, “We went around the west side and up through the park. I wanted to show her where the main drops were. No sign of any trespassers.”

Rackham nodded calmly.

“Excellent,” he said, “Now go rest up. I don’t need you running yourself ragged.”

Reap’s cheeks flushed and she nodded.

“Of course, Pops,” she smiled and gave him a slight bow before waving for Robin to follow her.

“Hehe,” Rackham let out a chuckle as they moved off down the hall, “The Devil Child and The Reaper. We’ve started quite the collection of dangerous women here, haven’t we?”

Robin jerked to a halt, her wide eyes finding the little girl at her side and meeting a stare as shocked as her own. This child was the Reaper?!

“You’re the Devil Child?!” Reap exclaimed.

Robin nodded.

“And you’re the mysterious sniper who’s been making waves around this city,” her gaze became cautious and analytical as she looked the girl over.

But she couldn’t match up the fearsome rumours whispered on the street with this bright-eyed youth.

“Reap’s my pride and joy,” Rackham said, waving them off as a group of men came down from upstairs, “If you work as hard as she does, you’ll be a welcome part of our family.”

Reap waved and grabbed Robin’s hand, leading her past the group of surly looking men and up towards the second floor.

“Isn’t he great,” Reap whispered as they ascended, “I’m glad I can be so useful to him.”

Robin glanced over her shoulder to see Rackham speaking with the unfriendly-looking group. The Boss’s back was straight and his hands were still neatly folded behind him. Rackham certainly put on a respectable front...

“It’s about Zack, Boss,” one of the men muttered under his breath, “He… he didn’t make it back from the last mission.”

Robin’s ears perked and she waited for Rackham’s reply, pulling her hand from Reap’s grasp and letting the girl scamper up the stairs ahead of her.

“Pity,” the man sighed, “But we have an even number now. It’ll be easier to divide spoils. There, there. We’ll have a ceremony for him this weekend. As long as the gang stays strong, we’ll be fine.”

Robin pursed her lips as turned and followed after Reap.

They reached the top of the stairs and Robin was quietly horrified to find the entire second storey was open concept. Mattresses were piled haphazardly over the floor, mismatched dressers and cupboards bordered the walls, each labeled with names scrawled in black sharpie, most of them scribbled out.

“This is where you’ll have to sleep until Pops decides you’re worth clearing out the lower rooms for,” Reap said loudly, tilting her face towards the stairs, “… but I think you’ll be able to prove yourself quickly. You are the Devil Child after all.”

Robin’s expression turned cold, but the girl grabbed her elbow and dragged her further into the room. They stepped over some mildewy mattresses and came to a stop near a grimy window. Reap gestured for her to step closer and then the girl pointed out the window and began speaking in a low voice.

“If you climb out this window and up onto the roof, there’s half an escape ladder on the far side,” she whispered, “The window to my room is right at the base of that ladder. I always keep it unlocked. You can sleep in there. But you’ve got to keep it a secret.”

Robin’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but the girl leaned forward and increased her whispering intensity.

“If the guys see you climbing out here they won’t care because I used to do it all the time. There’s a space just around the corner where the roof sticks out enough to keep out the rain. That’s where I slept at first,” she pointed out to the right of the window, “So just make sure you come back in through this window in the morning and they’ll be none the wiser. And don’t make any noise once you’re in my room. And don’t be seen going in or out of there. Pops will have my head if he finds out. ‘Undermines the whole process’ and whatnot.”

Robin’s expression was a mixture of suspicion and confusion.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked.

Reap smiled.

“We girls gotta stick together,” she gave Robin a wink, “And I sneak out to sleep at home every night, so it isn’t like my bed’s being used.”

Robin blinked at this admission.

“I appreciate your offer. I will take you up on it,” she said quietly, “But I still can’t understand why someone like you is here. Surely there are other, more secure, gangs you could have joined? No doubt you could have your pick if you let your name be known.”

Reap’s expression became soft.

“Boss Rack treats us like family,” she said shyly, “He’s the father I never had.”

Robin’s brow furrowed as she looked over the girl. _Too young, she’s too young_.

“That woman, she was your grandmother, wasn’t she?” Robin murmured, knowing she had guessed correctly when Reap’s eyes widened, “I suppose that isn’t the family you want?”

“N-no!” the girl stammered, “I- I love Gran! I… she…” her teeth came down to worry her lip.

Robin watched calmly as the girl warred with herself.

“You’ve certainly revealed a great deal to someone you’ve only just met,” Robin said, “Are you sure that is wise?”

Reap blinked at her before the anxiety fell away and she let out another childish giggle.

“You’re not a bad person,” she smiled, “I can tell.”

And with that, Reap waved and disappeared down the stairs, leaving an openly shocked Robin to ponder her new situation and this new person who seemed intent on pushing herself into her life.

It would be many years before Robin heard those words again, this time coming from the mouth of a certain straw hat wearing boy. But if she hadn’t already known the loyalty and affection that backed up such a sure claim, she would have laughed in his face.

It could be said that the only reason Robin had allowed herself to let the Straw Hat’s into her heart was because their Boss reminded her of a little girl wearing a blue jacket who never once thought ill of her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“That long ago?” Killer sounded surprised.

Robin nodded, squinting slightly as the flash of the disco balls peppered the bar with green sparkles.

“Was she always so squirrelly about guns and killing?” Kid butted in with a growl.

Robin’s eyes widened and sadness briefly flickered over her features.

“No,” she shook her head, “She used to be quite the opposite, in fact.”

The Kid Gang looked at her as if she had started speaking of unicorns and peacocks.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Are the rumours about The Reaper true?” Robin asked, leisurely turning a page of her book.

When there was no response to her question, she shifted on the bed and looked over the edge. Reap was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Robin’s newly acquired private room, with the inner workings of a sniper rifle scattered around her. She finished running a cloth along the outside of the thin barrel of the gun and set it carefully down.

“I never miss, if that’s what you mean,” the girl gave Robin a prideful smirk before she began to reassemble her gun.

Robin watched her work in silence for a while, quietly impressed by the efficiency and natural flow of the girl’s movements. She certainly knew that firearm inside and out.

A frown tugged at Robin’s lips. She had been a part of the Sphinxes for a few months now, and she had yet to see Reap actually shoot that rifle.

“Are all the hits attributed to you actually done by you?” Robin finally asked.

Reap shrugged.

“Most are, I think,” she said, snapping the scope on and lifting the gun to her shoulder to look through it.

“Does Rackham really need that many people taken out?” Robin frowned, marking her place in her book and setting it on the pillow beside her.

“Oh, no,” Reap shook her head, “Pops only needs me sometimes. But he lets me go after whoever I want, so long as I don’t tie those hits to the gang.”

Robin’s eyes widened.

“He gives you such freedom?” she was surprised that Rackham wouldn’t keep a tight rein on such an asset.

But Reap nodded and smiled.

“He trusts me to keep a low profile,” she said, “And about all those rumours you hear, that’s all they are. I’m pretty good at not leaving a trace. There’s no proof. But people will always talk. I’m kind of an urban legend.” The girl’s eyes sparkled with subdued pride and excitement.

“And you have no qualms about killing?” Robin pressed.

Here the girl’s expression flickered.

“I do…,” Reap said slowly, “But I am very particular. Everyone who ends up in my sight-” she shifted the gun in her hands for emphasis, “-is a terrible person.”

Robin lifted an eyebrow.

“And how do you judge that?” she asked.

Reap’s bright eyes clouded over before she fixed Robin with a slight glare.

“The last guy was the head of a child trafficking ring,” she said, “And the three before that were all key figures in a rape trial that the courts threw out. Oh, and that banker that stole all those old peoples’ pension money, I got him too.”

Robin’s lips pressed into a thin line as she nodded her head.

Reap stood and hefted her rifle over her shoulder.

“It’s more the thrill of the hunt,” she smiled, “I love being out there, making a difference.” She smiled down to Robin, and then her eyes drifted to the book. “What’s that you’re reading?”

Robin stiffened and glanced down at the symbols on the grey cover lying next to her.

“It’s a… book I found on my last mission,” she said.

Reap tilted her head to the side.

“What kind of language is that?” she asked, “Can you understand it?”

Robin merely nodded. The less the girl knew the better. Robin really shouldn’t have been reading it in her presence… she usually wasn’t so careless.

“Well, I’d better get going,” Reap smiled, “There’s a pedophile playing cards down at the Rains Dinners Casino and I’ve got a bullet with his name on it. Thanks for letting me hang out, Dev. It’s really nice having a friend.”

Robin returned her parting wave as she walked out the door.

_A friend?_

“Heading out, Reap?” Rackham’s voice called down the hall.

Robin’s eyes narrowed at the panels of her door.

“Yeah, just for a few hours,” the girl replied from the base of the stairs.

“Alright, be careful and come back in one piece,” Rackham’s voice took on a softer tone, “It would break my heart if you hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be careful,” Robin could hear the smile in Reap’s voice, “And don’t worry, I’ll leave no trace. See you later, Pops.”

The tap of her footsteps ascended the stairs. A click told Robin that Rackham had closed his door.

A frown tugged at her lips, but she picked up her book and resumed her reading.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Wait, so she can handle a firearm?” Kid leaned over the bar, his glare a mix of disbelief and warning, “Is she a good shot?”

Robin hesitated, deliberating on how much she should say in Y/n’s absence.

“Yes, she was… remarkable,” she finally spoke, “If Y/n was watching your back, you needn’t fear any attack.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Robin watched the square below the window intently. There were many forms milling about in the open space, scurrying back and forth between a fleet of cargo trucks and the surrounding abandoned out-buildings.

Robin’s fingers tapped along the cover of the book clenched against her side. Usually she would be nose deep in those pages, completely ignoring the shooting and fighting and patiently waiting for her time to begin her mission.

But today was different. Today, unlike every other job Rackham had sent Robin on, Reap was out there.

This was a simple purge. Over the past month, a rival gang had been encroaching further and further into the Red Sphinxes’ territory. Rackham had sent a few envoys to warn them off, but they had gone ignored. Now a statement needed to be made.

Robin scanned the rooftops that bordered the yard but found no trace of the young sniper. No doubt she had chosen her perch at a farther distance.

Robin checked her watch. It was time.

As soon as she returned her gaze to the window, a commotion erupted in the square below. Robin’s eyes widened as she saw a large man, his mess of dull green hair splayed out under him, lying flat on his back. His blank eyes stared unseeing at the blue sky above and a pool of red was slowly emerging from under his left shoulder.

There was a pause. The other gangsters in the area milled about, looking to each other in fear and uncertainty. No call of command was given. Still they hesitated. Robin smile. That must have been the leader. Reap had chosen the first blood well.

The ravenette’s eyes traced the bullet’s trajectory and her brow furrowed upon seeing nothing but empty sky, and then a blue haze of some skyscrapers far off on the horizon.

_From there? That has to be at least 4 kilometers!_

Robin was quietly impressed at Reap’s astounding talent. Then she settled down and opened her book. During the meeting this morning, Reap had been designated the first shot, but that was it. The actual purging of the rival gang was left to the main core of the Sphinxes.

Reap had told Robin that after she was finished she hoped to check in on a nearby cinema to see if a new movie was out yet. Something about a dark night…? She was probably on her way to the theater right now.

Robin sat quietly, turning the pages of her book, as the bulk of Rackham’s men cleaned up their rivals below. It took a good hour for the shooting and screams to fade out. Once silence had fallen, Robin got up. Now it was her turn.

She exited the room she’d chosen as her stake-out and moved down the hall on silent feet. There were a few bodies scattered around; men who’d crawled off to die of blood-loss in some forgotten corner.

Robin didn’t even spare them a glance as she searched through the boxes that had made it inside the abandoned car factory.

_“Anything that would be useful to us.”_

Rackham’s directions were always the same. And Robin always managed to deliver.

She sifted through the few belongings and weapons scattered around, moving slowly from room to room. A heavy silence occupied the space which had recently been riddled with shouts and gunfire. Robin enjoyed this time alone; she was in her element here. Still, it would be nice to have _some_ backup… All Rackham’s men had retreated, and they had left no survivors.

_*clink*_

Or they were supposed to.

Robin stiffened and lifted her eyes from the box of papers she had been poring over. A lumbering giant of a man glared back at her. He was leaning heavily on the doorframe, his left hand covered in blood as it clutched his side.

“Who the hell are you!?”

Robin slid some ledgers into her jacket pocket and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the man as he pushed off the doorframe. He was many times her size and weight. If he got his hands on her, she would be done for. But first he had to get his hands on her.

Robin stepped backward, preparing to crack his neck from afar.

But then the man’s large body shifted and suddenly he wasn’t in the doorway anymore.

Robin’s eyes widened and she stumbled back as he moved with a speed that did not match his stature. He crashed through the box she had been looking through, scattering the papers all over the floor.

“Get back here, bitch!” he howled, waving a long pipe in her direction.

Robin dodged the swing, but just barely, and retreated some more. Her heel hit something solid and she chanced a glance over her shoulder to see a window at her back.

This was not a good position to be in.

Robin turned back around and her eyes widened as she was met with the end of a bloody pipe. She just barely managed to bend back and avoid a direct blow, but it glanced off her shoulder and she twisted and fell hard against the pane. The window shattered and fragments of glass rained down on the pair of them as the man stepped forward to deal another blow. Robin crossed her arms in front of her chest and began summoning her helping hands-

A whizzing sound preceded a small hole appearing in the man’s forehead. He blinked dumbly at Robin. She watched a trickle of blood drip down into his eye. And then he fell forward and lay still.

Robin stared. Then she turned and looked out of the shattered window. The courtyard was empty. Nothing stirred in the surrounding buildings. Then- a flash. Robin’s eyes caught on a brief sparkle shining from the top of one of those distant skyscrapers. The flash repeated. Once, twice. Then nothing.

Robin resumed her search, this time with no worry of any surprise attacks.

The moment Robin set foot out of Rackham’s room after handing over her findings from the mission, she was beset by those bright, smiling eyes.

“Dev!” Reap chirped happily, “Come on! The movie starts in half an hour!”

Robin stared.

“I thought you already-“ she started to ask.

Reap grabbed her hand and tugged lightly.

“Let’s go! My treat,” she smiled, “You deserve it after today’s mission. That guy was a jerk, trying to get you after we clearly won.”

Robin allowed herself to be led down the hall.

“I suppose I should thank you,” she spoke quietly to the back of Reap’s head, “I thought everyone had already left.”

The girl didn’t turn around, but her grip tightened around Robin’s hand.

“Mhmm,” Reap hummed, “Everyone wanted to go unwind after a good fight.”

Then she tilted her head back and Robin caught the flash of her smile.

“But I wanted to make sure you were okay, so Pops said I could hang back,” she said, “Now we can go watch the opening of The Dark Knight together!”

She turned back around and continued to drag Robin out the door.

“Together?”

The word felt warm on Robin’s tongue. The older woman allowed a faint smile to tug at her lips when Reap stopped at the door and then turned around with a flustered smile and ran back down to her room for her wallet.

That night, after they had returned from the cinema, Robin stopped by Rackham’s room to request that Reap be put on every mission he gave to Robin. And, perhaps put in a good mood by the information on the rival gang’s money stores she’d managed to secure for him, he had agreed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kid’s expression grew stony and he leaned back in his seat.

“So what happened…?” Killer asked, waving at the bartender to get another beer.

It was clear what his unfinished question meant.

Robin’s eyes flickered with an icy hatred that had all three men shivering (if just on the inside).

“She was betrayed by someone she put her utmost trust in.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“D-Dev…” the usually bright eyes were dark and anxious.

“What is it?” the older woman straightened in her chair to regard the girl hovering in her doorway.

Reap glanced nervously down the hall behind her before stepping in and closing the door.

“There’s… something I have to tell you,” the girl’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Robin watched her shift from foot to foot and caught the sheen of sweat on her brow. She frowned and motioned for Reap to come closer.

The girl trotted over and bent down to whisper in Robin’s ear.

“I heard… it’s Pops…” even her voice was absent of its usual light, “He… he said he was going to…”

Robin’s eyes grew cold. She knew where this was going.

“… he says we need money and that the price on your head is just enough for us to get by…”

The older woman sat in silence, her eyes fixed on the far wall of her sleeping quarters. A wall that was shared with the very Boss that was plotting to betray her.

Robin’s eyes slowly moved back to the girl beside her. The girl who had cared enough to warn her. The girl who had shown her nothing but kindness since her arrival. The girl who had called her a friend.

“Thank you,” she said, standing and moving to the dresser. This was an inevitable occurrence. She was prepared.

Reap watched with wide eyes as Robin withdrew a small bag and then walked to the window.

“Be… be careful, Dev-… be careful, please.” It was a child’s whisper. A child’s plea to stay.

Robin checked that the coast was clear before propping the window open and throwing her bag out. She hoisted herself up and dangled her legs out into the alley, much like she had seen Reap do almost every night. Only then did she look back to the girl staring up at her with wide, watery eyes.

“My name is Robin,” she said. Her tone was neither hard, nor soft.

Reap’s mouth fell slightly open and she took a small intake of breath. Her eyes brightened and began to sparkle with that love that Robin was afraid to go without.

But she would have to go without it now.

The older woman abruptly turned around and slid out of the window. She landed sure-footedly in the alley and began moving away.

“Y/n,” a faint whisper came from the still ajar window, “That’s my name. Come by the café sometime… if you can. Gran would like you. Bye… Robin.”

Robin stared at the window for a moment. Then she turned and disappeared into the night. She didn’t look back.

It would be a lie to say that Robin never thought of Reap, or rather, of Y/n. The girl had been the only person to show no prejudice or hatred toward her, who had had no hidden meaning behind her friendship. As Robin found her way into group after group, and was surrounded once again by nothing but suspicion and disdain, she often recalled the light that always shone from Y/n’s eyes.

She hoped nothing ever dimmed that light.

It was a little over a month later that Robin heard the news.

The Red Sphinxes had handed over one of their own to settle some debts with the government. A girl, barely a teenager. Some people laughed. What did Rackham think he was doing with a kid like that? Other people whispered. What kind of child was worth enough to settle a debt?

Robin seethed.

She wanted to march right back to that decrepit hideout and strangle Rackham with her own two hands. But guilt stopped her. The guilt that she had suspected this is what would happen when she had left. And she had done nothing to warn Y/n.

Rackham’s façade of caring for his family wasn’t completely false. There was no doubt that he cared for the Red Sphinxes Gang more than anything. It was the members of the gang that he was less particular about.

It must have been all too easy for him to lure Y/n in with sweet words of fatherly love and affection. A perfect little tool, loyal to a fault, that he could use a he wished. It seemed he had decided that the gang’s survival outweighed the bonus of having The Reaper at his beck and call. Or perhaps Y/n had drawn too much attention his way.

Robin did try to find Y/n. She assumed the girl would be taken into custody and shipped off to one of the many prisons dotted throughout the city. But there was no trace of her. After months of digging all Robin had come up with was the record of her capture, which stated she was to be sent to Impel Down but had no stamp of arrival at the facility.

There wasn’t much Robin could after that but hope that Y/n was surviving, wherever she was.

When she heard that the Red Sphinxes had been wiped out, she treated herself to a celebratory drink.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Robin confronted the cautious glares and displeased frowns sent down to her along the bar. Her own lips were pressed into a thin line and she forced her fingers to relax when she realized her glass was caught in a death grip.

“I don’t know exactly what happened to her…” she admitted, “But she disappeared for many years. And when she returned, she was… not the same.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The bells above the door chimed softly as Robin entered the café. Despite the steady pace her heels tapped out as she approached the elderly woman standing behind the back counter, Robin’s heart was pounding a mile a minute.

“I got your message,” her own voice sounded deafening in the silence that sat heavily throughout the room.

The old woman, her silver hair tied in a tight bun at the base of her neck, nodded. When she raised her head, Robin was once again struck by the bright and lively eyes that, though somewhat darkened by current events, still shone with a light that was so familiar and so warm.

“She’s in the back,” the old woman said quietly, then she hesitated, “Before I get her... you should understand… She’s damaged. But she just needs to be loved a little different now, and reassured a little more.”

Robin felt the colour draining from her face.

“Wait here,” the old woman retreated.

Robin nodded and sat down at the counter. Her eyes remained stuck on the kitchen door as it swung shut. Her ears strained to hear any hint of movement, any advanced notice to the approach of…

Robin’s fists clenched slightly as she rested her arms on the bar.

Time wore on. Seconds felt like an eternity.

Robin tore her eyes from the door and slowly moved them around the café. She had become intimately familiar with this quaint little shop over the years. She had indeed taken Y/n up on her offer of visiting the café when she could. Though that had been after Y/n’s disappearance.

The Calico Hen had been Robin’s first destination after hearing of the rumours of Rackham’s betrayal. It had admittedly been a tense first meeting with the elderly owner, but Robin could still remember her words after introductions had been made.

“So you’re Dev,” she had said, “Y/n’s spoken of you many times.” Then she had taken Robin’s hand in hers and bowed her head. “Thank you. She would have been lost without you. Where is she?”

Robin could still see the heartbreak in those bright eyes when she’d revealed what had happened to Y/n. She almost couldn’t handle it, those were Y/n’s eyes. It hurt too much.

The two women could only offer small comfort to each other, each trying in their own way to find the missing girl who had filled their lives with so much light. As the years wore on, they became crutches for one another. It was only natural that Robin would be the first to know of Y/n’s return.

_*click*_

Icy blue eyes flew back to the kitchen door as it was slowly pulled open.

Y/n stepped into the soft light… and Robin’s heart sank to the bottom of her feet.

It evolved into a routine. With her newly acquired position in Baroque Works, Robin’s schedule finally had an air of normalcy. Every weekend, Robin would walk into the Calico Hen Café and order a large black coffee.

She wouldn’t force Y/n to speak, but she would offer polite conversation, a distraction. The grandmother told Robin that Y/n was greatly comforted by her presence, but Robin couldn’t see it. Y/n’s dull eyes refused to meet her own. The girl wouldn’t even look at her. She seemed to only tolerate the older woman’s presence as she waited at the counter for her to finish her coffee.

But Robin could understand. She knew the memories that Y/n held of her were inextricably tied to the Red Sphinxes and their betrayal. Perhaps this was to be her punishment for doing nothing to save the girl she’d left behind. To watch those bright eyes remain faint and dead, a reminder of the love that Robin had lost.

Robin continued her visits.

One night she was a little late due to an overly detailed business meeting and she arrived at the café to find two of the top Whitebeard Gang Commanders in the alleyway, standing at the kitchen window. When she entered and received her usual order, she asked Y/n if she knew Fire Fist Ace and Marco the Phoenix.

That was the first time she saw the faintest spark flicker in those dull eyes.

A strong pulse of emotion, equal parts delight and pain, had rippled through Robin’s chest. In that moment, Robin knew she would never be able to pull Y/n from the darkness she was drowning in. She would never be the one to save her. She could only stand by and watch.

And watch she did.

When a police detective by the name of Rocinante moved into the apartment over The Calico Hen, Robin couldn’t believe how much colour returned to Y/n’s face, or how much life flowed back into her voice. Her eyes began to sparkle again. Her lips began to smile.

Robin lessened her visits to once a month, and timed them to coincide with Rocinante’s absences.

When she entered the café to see Y/n’s grandmother serving the customers by herself, Robin knew something was off. The old woman met her gaze and simply tilted her head towards the kitchen. Robin hurried in to find Y/n sitting at the table, her head in her hands, and silently crying her eyes out into her sleeves.

That was when Robin found out Rocinante had left.

Y/n had been inconsolable. There was nothing Robin could do but give her her shoulder to cry on. She wasn’t even sure that Y/n realized she was there half the time.

Robin kept her visits to once a month.

The funeral was difficult. Robin felt she had lost both grandmother and granddaughter. Y/n seemed to be living on autopilot. Her movements were routine and her smiles and laughter were so fake it hurt Robin to force such reactions from her.

But Robin kept checking up on the café as much as she could. The monthly schedule was impossible to keep as she was drawn further and further into Crocodile’s web. But she was determined to see Y/n through her darkness. The girl had almost reached the light once already. She could do it again.

And Robin would be there the whole way.

Then one day things were different.

When Robin stepped through the door, she froze. A soft, musical sound was filtering out from the kitchen. A sound that Robin had never heard in the café before. She walked slowly through the tables and pushed the kitchen door open.

Y/n was humming a slow tune as she lifted a tray of muffins from the oven and set them on the counter to cool. Y/n was smiling gently as she turned around and her eyes sparkled with a new life that Robin had never thought she’d see again.

“Robin!” Y/n stiffened in surprise, but then moved around the table and gave her a quick hug, “Sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

The older woman stared, her mouth dropping open slightly. Y/n released her and continued with her baking.

“I’ll just get these all set up and then I’ll fix your usual, okay?” the younger woman smiled over her shoulder.

Robin continued to stare. That smile had not been forced.

“Y/n? What happened?” she asked.

Her friend’s eyes lost their focus. It was for a brief moment, but Robin caught it. Then Y/n turned away. Her hand lifted to rub slow circles over her stomach.

“I’m not alone anymore,” Y/n whispered to the cooling muffins.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Robin!!”

The shout was loud enough to be heard over the harsh bass and it startled all of them. Robin turned to see Nami pushing her way through the lively crowd. The redhead was closely followed by Bartolomeo and Cavendish, two men who’d become friends of the Straw Hats a few nights ago during an eventful tournament at the Corrida Colosseum.

“Get out of my way!” Nami growled as she pushed her way through the throng, “Come on, Robin! We need to go! Now! Law just called me!”

The ravenette immediately stood and stepped away from the counter.

“I’m sorry, but this can’t be delayed,” Robin turned back to the Kid Gang, “I know this is presumptuous of me, but I must ask you to make sure Y/n gets home safe.”

The men watched her in stony silence.

“I thought you didn’t trust us,” Kid snapped, but he leaned back in his chair and gave the slightest nod of his head.

“Of course we will,” Killer clarified.

Robin paused a moment longer, digging her icy glare of warning into each of them before she nodded and then hurried after Nami.

“Oi, Devil Child,” Kid’s growl would not be ignored.

Robin paused and turned back.

“Did Y/n ever… have a kid?” he asked.

Robin’s eyes widened. _Had Y/n trusted these men enough to reveal_ that _to them?_ After a moment she shook her head.

“No…,” she said.

Then she turned and left.

~

Kid stared after the retreating women, his expression a blank mask.

“What was with that last question?” Killer asked.

A scowl pulled at Kid’s lips as he regarded his partner. Wire watched the two, curiosity faintly lifting his bored expression.

“Hey…” Kid spoke lowly, barely audible over the music.

Both commanders turned their attention to their Boss.

“You guys did shit recon,” Kid’s amber eyes slowly moved from one man to the other, “Why didn’t I know about Y/n’s connection to the Whitebeard Gang? Or about her shooting abilities?”

Wire frowned and Killer leaned forward on the bar.

“We didn’t know either, Boss,” he said, “We watched her for weeks and nothing hinted at her being anything other than a really quiet shut-in. The regulars said she’d been working there since she was born. She only left the café to do groceries. She never had any visitors. She never did… anything really.”

Wire’s frown deepened. Kid scowled at his mug of booze. The group sat in silence for a while, tuning out the party going on behind them.

“A quiet shut-in wouldn’t be able to land a hit on Red Flag,” Kid growled.

He abruptly thrust his chair back and got to his feet. Wire and Killer watched curiously as he drained his mug and thumped it onto the bar. Kid offered each of them a glance before he whirled around and began shouldering through the crowd.

The commanders exchanged a half curious- half worried look before gulping down their respective drinks and hurrying after the redhead.


	33. What You Didn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay people!
> 
> I know it's been over a month, I'm sorry! I was struggling with writer's block and motivation, but here I am now! :D
> 
> With that in mind, I am not 100% sure about this chapter, but I needed to get something up for you guys and hopefully hear some feedback. So there is a chance I will take this down to edit... but it's a small chance... idk
> 
> WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!! WARNING!!!
> 
> Shit gets real in this chapter (and the next one) (that's probably why I struggled so much with it)  
> There is a scene depicting a miscarriage. If that makes you uncomfortable, SKIP OVER THE SECTION IN ITALICS.

Killer stifled a groan as his feet hit his bedroom floor. The queasy after-drinking haze muddled his brain, but the sensation was familiar enough that he could function relatively normally.

Once his vision was tunneled into the usual rows of bright circles and his mask was strapped securely around his head, he made his way out into the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter.

The coffee pot, Killer’s past mainstay for fighting off his hangovers, sat forgotten in the corner by the fridge, untouched since the day he had discovered the talents of their ever-intriguing downstairs neighbour. The masked man walked to the front door, then hesitated and turned around. He stepped lightly to the door across from Kid’s room and knocked softly.

“I’m going down for a shake,” Killer murmured, knowing that Heat was always an early riser.

There was a shuffling sound and Killer stepped back as the door was pulled open and an anxious looking Heat stepped into the hall. The circles under his eyes were darker than usual.

“Did you sleep at all?” Killer asked as he led the way back to the front door.

“Mm,” Heat grunted a reply.

Killer couldn’t blame his friend for feeling nervous about going downstairs. He was also unsure about how this visit would go.

The Kid Gang hadn’t returned to the apartment until the quiet hours of the morning, but that was actually early for a night on the town for them. Usually they would each wander back sometime throughout the next day, returning from their own separate ventures, and all extremely hungover.

But last night had been… disappointing. For many reasons. Killer sighed as he recalled the brown haired beauty he had had his sights on and the way she had immediately walked out of his arms when another man had given her attention. Killer shook his head to banish the memory and glanced at Heat. He knew his experience was nothing compared to his blue haired friend’s...

The pair made their way down to the Calico Hen Café. It was late morning, Y/n should have been up for a few hours already, if she had gone easy on the drinks last night. She always opened the door at 7 a.m.; like clockwork. It had gotten to the point where Killer could judge the time by whatever she was doing when he walked into the café. Killer glanced at his phone as he stepped out onto the street.

10: 36

Y/n should be doing a quick sweep of the floor about now.

Both men drew up short as they reached the door. The windows were dark. That was unusual. Killer’s eyes flew over the empty tables and vacant counter within. Something wasn’t right here…

He moved to open the door, then froze when he found the knob dangling from its casing.

“Hm?” Heat leaned around to see what had caused Killer to hesitate.

He stiffened as his eyes fell on the jimmied lock, then he shouldered past Killer and immediately thrust the door open.

“Y/n!”

Silence greeted Heat’s call.

Killer followed into the shop and quickly surveyed the interior.

The café itself was in usual order, but the kitchen door was ajar. Both men hurried deeper into their neighbour’s home. The scene they stumbled into when they pushed through into the kitchen made their blood run cold.

Smashed pieces of plates and cups were scattered everywhere. Cupboard doors hung open, barely attached by their hinges. The stove-top oven was pulled slightly away from the wall. The table was overturned and the chairs were scattered all over the room, one was leaning sadly on two broken legs.

But there was no sign of Y/n.

Heat led the way to the bedroom, the door of which was also standing open. This room was in even more disarray then the kitchen. A wardrobe was sitting face-down on the floor, and next to it was a capsized bookshelf. The bed was still upright, but the sheets were twisted and knotted in a way that made it obvious that that was where the struggle ended. That and the black symbol spray-painted on the wall above the bed.

Killer stared coldly at the crossed out smiley face. Heat’s fists clenched and he spun back around, his eyes flying around the room. He stiffened and then crouched down.

“Look,” he drew Killer’s attention to a black box laying open near a knocked over nightstand.

The masked man squatted down next to Heat and looked at the sleek black gun sitting untouched on the velvet interior. It was a strange firearm. A bulky stock and a large grip made the slim barrel look comically dainty. These two sections were separate and laid carefully next to each other along the bottom of the case, with a scope resting between them. Two magazines and a box of ammunition were strapped to the lid.

“Is this Y/n’s?” Heat muttered, staring down at the weapon.

Killer let out a sigh.

“Go wake up Kid,” he said, standing and looking around the room again.

Heat nodded and immediately vanished out the door.

Killer slowly walked around the room, taking in the chaos.

It was obvious that Doflamingo had kidnapped Y/n, and it was most likely to give himself a bit of leverage against the Kid Gang. They had admittedly become a thorn in the Warlord’s side since their move back to Paradise; intercepting some of his shipments, taking over his warehouses, and targeting his access routes. But Killer had thought that the attack on their largest weapons stash the night of their ‘birthday party’ had been Doflamingo’s retaliation. Obviously Killer had thought wrong; that had merely been a distraction.

“Damn it,” he let out a sigh and looked back down to the sniper rifle.

If the legends of The Reaper were anything to go by, Y/n could have dealt with any attackers if she’d had this gun. She’d obviously kept it close by. Did she get caught by surprise? Was she too drunk to notice an intruder? Killer cursed himself for letting her run away without making sure she had her wits about her.

Then he shook his head. No. She had been aware and present when Kid had asked her to join the gang. She should have been able to get to her gun first.

_“I promised Gran I’d never touch a gun-!”_

Killer nudged the case with his toe.

Did Y/n really put such a promise over her own safety?

Killer paused as the black case moved and the corner of a paper came into view from underneath it. He froze when he saw the green dragon seal.

“What’s this?” he muttered as he bent down to retrieve the note.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Five minutes later Killer was closing the door to their apartment behind him.

Kid, Heat, and Wire were gathered in the living room. They all turned to the masked man as he slowly walked around and sat down on the couch.

Killer sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“Doflamingo took her.”

His words fall like lead in the tense atmosphere. Heat began shifting his feet back and forth as he visibly struggled against the urge to pace.

“ _Fuck.”_

Kid’s hiss was mixed with the grinding of his metal arm as it flexed. His brow furrowed and his expression shifted to a glare as he looked over each of his commanders in turn.

“He most likely wants to draw us out, make us reckless,” Killer said calmly, “It seems he doesn’t know that Y/n isn’t part of our gang, or that she is not officially under our protection.”

Wire and Heat stiffened and sent cautious stares toward the masked man, but Killer’s attention stayed fixed on the Boss.

Kid let out a huff and spun around, showing his back to the room. His shoulders were so tense the muscles bulged out around his neck, shivering under his pale skin.

“We don’t have to rise to this,” Killer continued, “At least not right away.”

“But Doflamingo will kill her!” Heat stepped forward, his voice unnaturally forceful.

Killer tilted his head in Heat’s direction.

“He might, he might not. But this could easily escalate into a full-out war,” he said, then he turned back to Kid, “We aren’t prepared for that. We’ll need time to gather forces to take him on.” He paused, almost hesitated, then asked what needed to be asked. “Is she really that important to us? To you, Boss?”

Kid’s head twitched to the side and he shot a glare at the blond. And even with his extensive knowledge of the how the redhead thought, Killer could not be completely sure of what that expression meant.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_You slowly set your teacup down and then let out a groan as you settle carefully back into your favourite armchair. Your hand came down to massage your swollen belly as the little form inside shifted around. You close your eyes and took this brief lull in business to relax._

_There was a soft buzz of chatter filling the café. A sparse crowd was occupying the tables near the windows and a few people were perusing the bookshelves behind you. But all had been served._

_You let out another sigh and flex your tired feet before bringing them up to rest on a stool. You can feel yourself drifting off, lulled by the ambient noise of your café…_

_“Oh my,” a soft voice hummed from above, “I came to pay but I see the staff are on break.”_

_You blink your eyes open to see a beautiful green haired woman leaning over you._

_“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to nod off,” you prop your arms up, readying to heave yourself to your feet._

_“Oh, no, no,” the woman adjusted the grey, thick-lensed glasses covering her eyes, “Please, rest. I’ll just browse for a little longer…”_

_You smile and relax back into your chair._

_“Thank you,” you close eyes again._

_“Hmmm,” her gentle voice almost lulled you to sleep right there, “You are quite far along. Are you due soon?”_

_You smile at the backs of your eyelids and nod._

_“Eight months,” you sigh, “I have to say I’ll be glad when the little one is out.”_

_“A boy or a girl?” the woman asked._

_“Don’t know,” you smile, “It’s a surprise.”_

_“I’m sure it will be,” the gentle laugh drifts away through the shelves._

_You open your eyes and take another sip of your tea, smacking your lips at a subtle tang as you set the cup back in its saucer._

_“Hmm,” you mumble to yourself, “Tastes like the leaves have gone bad… I’ll have to buy some fresh ones.”_

_You allow yourself another ten minutes of rest, then heave yourself awkwardly out of your chair and waddle up behind the register._

_A group of customers stood and came up to pay, the green haired woman bringing up the rear of the line._

_“I’m amazed you’ve kept working up until now,” she adjusted her glasses over her nose as you retrieved her change, “Shouldn’t pregnant women be resting all day?”_

_You smile and hand the coins over._

_“I would if I could,” you say, “I’ve scaled back the hours as much as I can, but I can’t afford to shut down completely.”_

_The woman nodded sympathetically._

_“Well, I hope you can get back into the swing of things soon,” she waved as she turned for the door, “Best of luck with the little one.”_

_You return her wave just as your stomach gave a roll. Uh, oh… you ding a bell placed beside the register._

_“I’ll be closing up early, folks,” you call as the remaining customers’ attention shifts to you, “Please finish up.”_

_They quickly do as asked and soon the door is closing behind the last of them. You let out a sigh and waddle back into the kitchen. The little one inside you turned over and began kicking._

_“Oof,” you grunt and rest against the counter, “Getting restless are we?”_

_You wait a little, but your stomach refused to settle. You made your way toward the bathroom, but you were only halfway across your room when an intense pain ripped through your abdomen. You collapse to the ground and bite your tongue to stifle your first scream._

_But you can’t contain the second one that rips from your throat as another wave of pain follows. Your phone is resting on your bedside table and you drag yourself over it. Only one number comes to mind and you dial it with shaking fingers, turning to lean back against your bed as you did so._

_“Hello?”_

_The phone drops from your hand as you stare at your bedroom floor._

_“Hello? Y/n?”_

_Your eyes widen and another scream bursts from your lips. The blood trail ended at your feet, where it was blossoming into a puddle._

_“Y/n?!”_

_“H-Help! Help! Robin! Help! The baby-!”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were awakened from your awful dream by a painful throbbing in your head. The ache pulsed through the darkness behind your eyelids, pushing away the queasy feeling recalling those memories always brought to your stomach. You could feel a goose-egg tightening the skin just above your left temple; that wasn’t going to go down any time soon…

You frown as the heavy silence registers. There wasn’t even the muffled hum of traffic from the street outside. How early was it?

Then you realize you aren’t lying down in your comfy bed. Where you sitting up? The stiff cushions pressed against your back were not familiar. You lift your chin off your chest, groaning at the soreness of your neck, and open your eyes.

Pitch black. You blink and try to rub your face, only to find your arms tugging against restraints. The clink of chains sends a thrill of anxiety tingling through your body.

_Shit!_

“Fufufu, are you finally awake?”

You stiffen as a voice breaks the ominous silence. You didn’t recognize it… but it sent a chill down your spine. Whoever that man was, he was dangerous.

 _What the hell is happening?_ You blink again but are only greeted with darkness. You feel your eyelashes brush against something. Fabric? _A fucking blindfold._

Slowly, you gather your thoughts. Memories begin to return.

Right. You hadn’t been able to see who your attackers were through the dark. They’d got to you while your fingers had been twitching over your rifle, frozen in hesitation. You’d managed to put up a decent fight, you didn’t want to imagine the mess you’d left your room in, but they had the advantage of numbers and surprise.

 _Damn…_ they’d finally found you. But if this was the government’s doing, why were you still alive?

There’s a sound like the scrape of a chair and then the tap of footsteps. You zone in on the direction of the approach. He had been sitting in front of you.

“What do you want with her?!” a new voice suddenly demanded from off to your left.

You stiffen and turn your head. You definitely recognized that man.

There’s a tugging sensation against the back of your head and the blindfold falls away from your face. You blink the room into view. There was one figure dominating your field of vision. Your jaw dropped as you took in his disheveled appearance.

“Law?!” you grunt, flinching as your voice rattles around in your head.

The tanned man had definitely been roughed up. His hair, damp with sweat and blood, was plastered across his forehead; you saw no trace of his white hat. There were bruises and cuts all over his face and his right eye was swollen shut. His dark coat, torn and stained, hung open to reveal his bare chest. You could barely make out the traces of a tattoo from under all that blood.

Were those bullet wounds? What the hell had happened to him?!

“Y/n-ya!” Law leaned forward and you heard a clinking sound, “Just stay calm. He’ll use anything he can to get inside your head.”

Your eyes zone in on his wrists and you see thick chains securing him to the chair he was occupying. Then you notice the space between the two of you was filled with an empty seat, and there was another vacant chair on Law’s other side.

Were there going to be more prisoners?

The chairs were set in a straight line, all facing the same direction. Their high backs were each carved into a different shape… you recognized a heart above Law’s head. You gaze wobbles further out into your surroundings.

…. An office?

There were tall bookshelves lining the walls, interspersed with antique artifacts sitting on polished tables. Expensive and rare-looking paintings adorned any empty wall space, but their details were obscured by the dim lighting.

You turn your face, frowning against the pounding in your head, and find a single slim window revealing a sliver of grey sky. Against this, the outline of a grand desk and chair dominated that end of the room. But this position of power was currently vacant.

“Fufufu,” a dark chuckle near your ear made you jump. You jerked your pulsing head around, letting out a whimper of pain as the motion caused the room to spin around you.

Pink?

A man was looming over you, his short blond hair almost lost in the mass of pink… feathers?... that surrounded his figure, making it hard to distinguish anything else. But your eyes widened as they met his and you found yourself staring into your own pink-tinged reflection.

“You?!” you gasp.

“Oh? So you do remember me from our brief meeting,” the smile that spread his lips was quite frightening. It was the smile a wolf gives a lamb, “If I recall, you thought I was someone else at the time.”

Your jaw drops and you struggle to organize your scattered thoughts. But every coherent idea slipped through your fingers like sand.

“Who are you?” your demand was weak, as was your voice.

The man straightened to his full height and let out a hum. Now you could see that all those feathers were part of a cape of sorts that clung to his shoulders and came down to behind his knees. Under this flamboyant garb, he wore a dark suit that was tailored to perfection. Jeweled pink cufflinks sparkled at his wrists.

“You don’t even know who I am?” he actually sounded a little hurt.

“Don’t toy with her, Doflamingo!” Law growled, making you jump. You had forgotten that he was there.

The name sent a jolt through your body. Your arms jerked painfully against your restraints. You briefly glance down to see chains around your wrists. Huh… you were still wearing your dress.

“Do-Doflamingo?!” you gasp, “Your Rocy’s-“

Your voice choked off as fingers of steel suddenly gripped your chin and slammed your mouth shut.

“Yes,” Doflamingo was frowning now, “And you were well acquainted with my traitorous brother.”

Your words remained trapped behind your clenched teeth as he painfully squeezed your cheeks.

“You can just sit quietly until the hungry dogs come for their stolen toy,” he leered.

“Bastard,” Law hissed.

You glare in agreement.

So you’d been kidnapped in order to lure Kid out to Doflamingo? You recall Wire mentioning Doflamingo’s men. It seems you’ve been caught in the middle of a gang skirmish…maybe a bit more than a skirmish…

A fire flickers to life in your gut, but it dies almost instantly, doused by the reminder that you had rejected Kid’s offer of belonging and protection. There was no way they would come take on Doflamingo, the Puppet Master of the underworld, one of the Seven Warlords, just to rescue you. They were probably glad that you weren’t there while they were clearing out the apartment… Your chest squeezes painfully and you blink fiercely against your stinging eyes.

_This is all my fault._

You stare into your pink reflection, forced to confront your own heartbroken and defeated expression. That was the look of a rabbit caught in a snare… the look of a woman who didn’t have much left to live for…

_I guess I’ll die here today._

Doflamingo let you go and stepped back. Your breath hissed out between your teeth but you remained otherwise silent. You wish you could wipe the feel of his hands off your skin. Those hands that had murdered Rocy…

The fire in your gut sputtered and sparked. Maybe there was something you wanted to live for… Your expression shifts and you glare up at your kidnapper. But Doflamingo’s attention was now elsewhere.

“You can’t beat the Straw Hats,” Law smirked through his bloody lips, “They work miracles. You can’t save your factory. You can’t keep the truth hidden from your workers any longer. You can’t stop the-“

He was cut off as Doflamingo punched him across the face, slamming his body into the arm of the chair and snapping his head to the side.

“I had hoped you would return and take your place in the Family,” the blond loomed over the younger man.

You watch as Law grunted and shakily pulled himself back up.

“I’ll join you if you bring Cora-san back to life right now,” his words dripped with hatred, “And after that you can kiss the ass of every person in this city!”

There was a pause as both men regarded one another with a furious, unshakeable will. You stared at Law, taken aback by the passion in his voice. The fire sparked again. There was someone else who loved Rocy. Someone else who wanted _revenge_. The realization cleared your mind a little.

Your eyes flick back to the room, searching for a way to escape your chains. If this was Doflamingo’s office then you must be in Dressrosa Tower, one of the skyscrapers that dominated the New World skyline. And judging by the distant horizon you could just make out from the window, you were probably near the top floor.

Your gaze falls on the desk and you see some folders laying open in the beam of light cast by the window. You could also see some photographs but were too far away to make out any details.

A growl draws your attention back to the two men still facing off with each other.

“I didn’t expect you to target the Kid Gang so soon,” Law panted, spitting some blood onto the floor, “It seems I really chose the right time to cause the most trouble for you. But isn’t this plan a little flimsy? Y/n-ya isn’t even involved in the underworld. They won’t bother coming for her.”

You flinch and send a glare at Law. Yes, he had voiced exactly what you thought. But that didn’t make it any less painful to hear.

Doflamingo let out a dark chuckle.

“Oh I think our dear little Y/n is more important to the Kid Gang than even she realizes,” he leered.

Your cheeks flush but you refuse to let hope take root.

“Why would they be so interested in Y/n-ya?” Law snapped.

Doflamingo’s chuckle shifted into a full laugh, his voice bouncing off the bare tiles and making you wince at its loudness.

“She may not be involved in the underworld herself,” he said, “But the darkness runs in her family.” Then he turned his gaze to you. “I’m surprised someone with such dirty blood has been able to stay out of it for so long. I suppose I see why my brother was drawn to you.”

You stare blankly at the Warlord. Out of the corner of your eye you see Law glance at you.

“Oh? Perhaps you didn’t know?” Doflamingo chuckled again, his terrifying smile back on his face, “Your little friend here is the daughter of the Red Devil, and the granddaughter of the Silver Cockerel herself.”

Law’s jaw dropped and he sent you a wide-eyed stare.

“Is that true, Y/n-ya?!” he exclaimed.

You continue to stare blankly across at Doflamingo.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” you mutter.

The pink feathers rustled as Doflamingo walked slowly back to his desk. He reached out and pat a thick folder.

“Your family history is very interesting, dear Y/n,” he sat down and picked up the photographs, picking them up one by one and analyzing each in turn, “The Red Devil wasn’t all that impressive. But the entire city wondered what happened to the Silver Cockerel after her caravan was ambushed and no trace of her was found. To think she would be running a stupid little shop in the Paradise of Paradise for all those years…”

Your eyes widen as he turns one picture around to reveal a woman standing defiantly in the center of a street you didn’t recognize. A large rifle was strapped across her back and she was giving the camera the finger. She was years younger than you had ever seen her, but her fierce smile and pale hair were recognizable even at this distance.

“G-Gran?!” you sputter.

Doflamingo’s head tilted back as he laughed again.

“Fufufufu! You really had no idea!” he cackled, “Your grandmother was a close associate of Whitebeard, as well as a founding reporter for the Revolutionaries.” He put down that picture and waved another, his smile widening as you openly gawked at him. “And your father might have been a formidable competitor in the arms race. Pity he didn’t survive the second cull.”

This second photograph showed a group of men in the midst of a gunfight. And there in the center stood your father, his mouth open in a shout and his arm raised in the midst of delivering a command. His hair was covered in a red bandana, but his eyes were unmistakable. He had inherited them from Gran, and had passed them on to you.

Your mouth opened and closed uselessly. Doflamingo’s words rattled around in your aching head. Silver Cockerel… Revolutionaries… Whitebeard…Red Devil…

_Was this all true? Is this who Gran really was?_

Marco and Ace… their friendly visits… what had really been going on?

And your father… he’d been a gangster?! Gran had failed to mention that!

The revelation about your father didn’t hit as hard as seeing the photo of Gran had, probably because that actually fit into some of the fantasies you’d imagined involving your parents. But it was still a lot to take in.

You feel a strange bubbling warmth in your gut.

Why hadn’t she told you?!

“No!” you reflexively exclaim, “You’re lying! Gran hated anything to do with gangs!”

But the words sound hollow on your tongue and only make Doflamingo chuckle darkly. He sat there, staring at you from behind those pink glasses. Your gut clenches as his silence served a more devastating answer than any words would have.

Your breath starts coming in shorter bursts.

“Y/n-ya!” Law’s voice sounds faint against the roaring building up in your ears, “Don’t let him get in your head!”

Why hadn’t Gran told you? You’d thought… you’d thought…

Your fingers curl slowly into fists. Something, not quite anger, not quite sadness, was dancing through your chest.

Why had she lied to you?!

The roaring became a pounding as you struggled with this information.

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , you suck in a deep breath, _this could all be lies. If Doflamingo knows about my family, then why doesn’t he know about my past? Yeah, he must be lying._

… so why did your gut tell you that he wasn’t…?

You became vaguely aware that Doflamingo was talking again.

“…weaklings always let their emotions get the better of them,” your eyes wander up to see him leaning back in his chair, “That must be avoided at all cost. It only leads to one’s downfall.”

“Tch!” Law scoffed, “The Straw Hats will destroy your factory any minute now. _They_ will be your downfall, Doflamingo.”

“Fufufufu,” that chuckle was really grating on your ears, “You really think a few rookies from the Worst Generation could make it this far? Look at yourself, Law. Even if Eustass decides to come rescue his damsel, and Straw Hat somehow manages to defeat my executives, the three of you won’t be able to take me down.” Then those glinting pink lenses turned to you. “I think I’ll kill four birds with one stone.”

Your lips twist into a snarl just as a series of muffled booms echo up through the floor. A silence falls in the room, but it was quickly broken by a rumbling sound as your chair began to shake.

“What the hell?!” you mutter as your head was jerked back against the headrest.

“That’s Straw Hat-ya now,” Law smirked.

Doflamingo was no longer smiling.

You see a few books drop off the shelves, rattled out of their secure stacks by the unexplained tremors wracking the building around you. The paintings swung wildly, dangerously close to falling off their hooks. A groaning sound filled the room. The steel beams and joists within the walls complained loudly at the movement. One of the antique vases tumbled from its display table and shattered on the floor.

Then the shaking stopped.

The three of you sat in silence for a moment. Doflamingo stood and turned to look out the slim window. From the way his shoulders tensed, you could tell he didn’t like what he saw.

THUMP!

You jump and try to look over your shoulder, but the high back of the chair prevented you from seeing the door.

CLANG!

Doflamingo turned back around, his gaze moving over you and Law.

CLANG!

There was a vein twitching on his forehead and his expression declared death for whoever walked through that door.

CLANG! SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!

_WHUMP!_

…

“Alright you pink fuck-wad. Where is she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you don't post comments (Shout out to those who do) but I really would appreciate your opinion this time, mostly on Doffy's character so far and the revelations that happened in this chapter. It felt a little clunky to me but after rewriting it like seven times I thought this might be the best I can do without outside opinions.
> 
> Again, there is a chance I'll take this down, edit it, and repost it. If that is the case I will let you know with another *this is not a chapter* before doing so.


	34. Red Meets Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaah! 
> 
> I'm flying by the seat of my pants now! There may be inconsistencies, and I struggled a bit with the fight choreography... but I'm too excited to go through this again. I want to give it to you guys!
> 
> I know Reader is a bit of a damsel in distress in this chapter, but don't worry. Read to the end before you count her out ;P
> 
> WARNING!!!
> 
> The next two chapters will be pretty heavy. Lots of violence and serious subject matter.

You stare at the distant window, watching the grey clouds drift by with unseeing eyes. All your focus was going into listening to the footsteps approaching slowly from behind your chair; so you missed the glint of a grappling hook as it flew up and latched onto the window sill.

You were sure you’d heard wrong. That couldn’t have been Kid’s voice. Law had said that Luffy was coming, that’s probably who that was. Right?

Doflamingo and Law remained silent as the lone footsteps drew nearer. The Warlord’s brow was wrinkled in distaste, but a sickening smile was slowly creeping across his face. You didn’t notice this, still intent on the mysterious intruder. Was that the slight grinding of gears? No, you were hearing things…

It wasn’t until a splash of red flashed across your field of vision that you blinked your surroundings back into focus.

“There you are,” a familiar voice growled from above you, “What the hell did you go getting kidnapped for?”

You stare up at the pale face, the dark lips, those amber eyes.

_There’s no way…_

“You came…?” your unbelieving question escapes in a whisper.

A faint grin quirked the corners of his mouth. Then he looked away, stepping forward to face his opponent. His red fur cloak filled your field of vision.

_No way!... Why?...for… for me?_

“Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid,” Doflamingo’s greeting was low and threatening.

You blink. Somehow, despite the muddled haze in your brain, those words came in clear. Distracted by the mix of happiness and confusion swirling in your chest, you fail to bite back the giggle that escapes your throat.

“Wait… _Captain_ Kid?” you lift your eyes to the redhead’s cloaked shoulders, “Like the pirate?”

“Tch!” you watch his hair shift as he tossed his head, “It’s not like I call myself that,” he grunted.

You smile at the red fur.

“I like it,” you hum.

Kid’s head tilted slightly to the side, but he kept his attention on the Warlord.

“You’ve really pissed me off, Doflamingo,” you could hear the sneer in Kid’s voice as he cracked his knuckles.

“Don’t be more reckless than you already are, Eustass-ya,” Law grunted.

The mountain of red shifted and you heard a scoff.

“Eh? So you got caught too, Trafalgar?” Kid grunted, “Good luck. I ain’t here for you.” Then he turned back to Doflamingo. “Are we going to do this or what?”

“You certainly are brash, aren’t you?” the Warlord returned.

You feel a slight pressure on your wrists and look down to see the chains binding you snap and fall limp on the arms of the chair. As you stare, the chains shift ever so slightly toward the right, drop limp, and then lift and shift right again, almost as if they were… pointing? You turn your head to see Killer walking silently along the far wall. He was coming toward you from the front of the room… how did he get there? As you watched, Heat and Wire also appeared from around the wall of red fur blocking your view.

Your jaw drops and your heart squeezes in your chest. _They all came?_

Killer stops walking and shifts his hands ever so slightly. You see his fingers twitch into a few signs.

**Run when Kid speaks.**

Your mind reels as you try to grapple with their sudden appearance, but you manage to nod.

**Get to Heat. Get away.**

You flick your gaze to the blue haired man and your chest constricts. But Heat met your gaze with a slight nod, adjusting something he held hidden behind his back. The fact that he could look you in the eye made you happier than was appropriate given your current situation.

“Alright,” Kid chuckled darkly, “Let’s smash those stupid glasses off your ugly mug.”

His voice triggers your legs to tense and you dart out of the chair. The tiled floor is chilly under your bare feet as you shift immediately into a full run. As soon as you step out from behind Kid, you see that the three commanders were standing behind Doflamingo, just out of the Warlord’s sight. He didn’t seem to have noticed them yet. Your dress strains around your thighs as you widen your stride.

You could feel Doflaminogo’s gaze on you the moment you stepped into the open. But Heat was closer, you could make it. You take two more steps- then you jerk to a halt, freezing in the space between Kid, Doflamingo, and the three commanders.

Heat’s eyes widen in alarm and he lifts an arm, urging you towards him. Still you didn’t move. Your eyes grow wide and a panicked gasp escapes your lips.

 **Hurry.** Wire was frowning.

“I-I can’t-!” you let out a terrified squeak.

“Fufufufu,” Doflamingo’s dark chuckle sent a shiver down your spine, “Just where do you think you’re going, little mouse?”

You tried to jerk your head to see where the Warlord was but only managed a slight twitch that brought a stinging sensation to the back of your neck.

“What the fuck?” Kid growled.

“I’m afraid your little pet is paralyzed, poor thing,” Doflamingo was relishing your terror, “Don’t worry, she won’t get in the way.”

There’s a sudden bang and then you hear Kid grunt. You try to move your head, but are again stopped by a stinging at the back of your neck. What the fuck was on you?!

“What’s wrong, Y/n?” Killer’s low voice called out.

You become aware that you’re hyperventilating and struggle to get your breath back under your control. You stare at Killer’s mask, trying not to completely freak out.

“I-I…I can’t-m-!” you pant.

Your wide eyes drift over to Heat and your lungs finally agree to listen to you. You open your dry mouth to try again, but then Wire lifts his hands.

 **There’s a string.** He pointed above your head.

Heat looked up and his eyes narrowed. His mouth opened but his words were drowned out by a series of scraping and banging that erupted from behind you.

“Wahaha! Is that all you got, old-timer?” Kid cackled from off to the left.

“Oi! Watch it, Eustass-ya!” Law growled, “Hurry and get these chains off me. I can get her out of here safely.”

“Like I’d need your help! That wasn’t part of the deal,” Kid spat in return, “And it ain’t like I can touch those either. Sit there until your alliance comes for you.”

It seemed Killer had heard Heat despite the noise. The masked man leapt into action, his scythes flashing dangerously in the dim light. Another squeak escapes you as those death blades sliced through the air toward your face. There was actually some wind generated from his strike, shifting your bangs across your forehead as the scythe came to a sudden, shuddering stop right over your head.

There’s a moments pause where you can hear your blood roaring in your ears.

“What is that made of?” Killer growled, yanking his weapon back.

You blink at his chest as he stepped down before you, then a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled.

“Ouch! Ow!” you cry out as whatever was stuck to your neck yanked painfully at your skin.

Killer stopped trying to pick you up and stepped back.

“Shit!” he muttered.

His body stiffened and turned away from you.

“What?” you pant.

“Fufufu,” Doflamingo’s aggravating chuckle filled the pause, “You didn’t think I would be alone, did you? When I was expecting you?”

“Hey! Don’t go ignoring me in the middle of our fight!” Kid’s voice growled. Now he sounded a bit further to the right.

Your eyes widen as Wire and Heat swung around to face the door and then sprinted forward. Wire’s trident flashed as he brought it down on someone just out of your sight.

“No need to panic, we knew he had an army,” Killer grunted, grabbing your arm again and tugging.

“Ow, Killer. No, that really hurts!” you whimper.

The masked man let out a short grunt and shifted out of your view.

“Killer?!” you can’t help the panicked cry. Now you couldn’t see anyone. Your eyes fix on the wall before you and your ears strain to the max to take in all the fighting that was going on out of sight. There are grunts and the sounds of battle filling the space behind you. Sometimes closer, sometimes farther away. Every now and then you hear a cackle from Kid or Doflamingo.

 _Well at least someone’s having fun_ , you glower at the bookshelf before you.

You keep trying to move your arms and legs, managing some very slight twitches. But your efforts only serve to tighten the knot of fear in your gut.

“Hgn!”

“Killer!”

Your eyes widen and you reflexively try to turn your head.

“Ouch! What’s happening?! Killer, are you okay?!” you stomach turned as you immediately jumped to the worst case scenario.

“I’m paralyzed now too,” you hear the masked man’s voice from behind you on your left.

You let out a shaky breath of relief.

“My apologies,” Doflamingo’s shadow suddenly loomed over you, “Here, you can watch me kill your friends.”

You let out a cry as your body suddenly jerked itself awkwardly around. Doflamingo is still hovering over you, he must have pulled you somehow but you hadn’t felt his hands on you.

You shiver as the Warlord bent down until his pink lenses were staring into your soul.

“After they’re dead, I’ll make sure your last moments are extremely painful,” his voice was just above a whisper.

Your stomach twists. He meant every syllable.

A clanking sound preceded a flash of red and suddenly Doflamingo was flying toward the opposite wall. Books flew everywhere and the shelf behind shattered into splinters.

“Back off,” Kid’s growl sent a shiver down your spine.

You watch with wide eyes and an open mouth as Kid loomed before you. He rolled his shoulder and lowered his metal fist, shaking the blood from his knuckles before he ran to deliver a second blow.

With your view now cleared, you took in the chaos that was rapidly overtaking the office. Wire and Heat were fighting in the large open space between the door and the row of high-backed chairs, fending off a slew of men wearing black shirts and beige pants. Those must be Doflamingo’s men… Killer was frozen in mid-stride, standing near the chair you had woken up in. Law was still trapped in his chair.

Kid reached Doflamingo’s slouched form and brought his metal fist up to connect square with the Warlord’s jaw. The blond’s head snapped back and he slammed against the wall again, causing more books to tumble to the ground.

“You wanted a fight? Here it is,” Kid snapped, “I didn’t think a Warlord would stoop so low to try and bait us in. Pathetic.”

Doflamingo let out a pained grunt as he extracted himself from the debris. But the brief moment of victory that flashed through your mind died the moment you saw that that damn smile was back on his face.

“I’ve had my Family watching your hideout for months,” Doflamingo flashed a wolfish grin as he wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, “I admit I was doubtful when they reported a civilian, a woman, was being tolerated, if not accepted, by the notorious Kid Gang.”

“She’s not part of my crew,” Kid growled, “The only reason we came for her is none of us can make coffee for shit.”

Your face scrunches up and a pained gasp escapes your lips against your will.

_*Clang!*_

Your eyes snap over to Wire as he slammed the butt of his trident against the floor again.

_*Clang! Clang!*_

You stare at him in bewilderment. Annoyance twitched at his brow and he was frowning. Wire bore his stare into you for a second and you caught the brief shake of his head. Then his gaze moved past you and down the room.

You try to follow his gaze, but are stopped by your mysterious, and extremely annoying, paralyses.

“Oh? To bring your entire gang to rescue a mere barista?” Doflamingo chuckled darkly as he lifted his hand, “That coffee must truly be to die for.”

_His entire-?_

“Okay! Get ‘em boys!”

Your jaw drops as a crowd of unknown men, all wearing various amounts of leather and fur, suddenly ran across your field of view. They’d arrived from the same direction as Killer, Wire and Heat had… how were they even getting in? The window?

“Hey, you must be Y/n.”

You blink at a man with a blond Mohawk as he paused in front of you.

“Uh…” you stare dumbly at him and the many others running by behind him.

His lips parted in a wide grin and he adjusted the round sunglasses covering his eyes.

“Just sit tight. We’ll get you outta here.”

He tipped an invisible hat to you before he ran on to meet Doflamingo’s men in battle. You stare after him.

_He brought his entire crew?..._

You sniff loudly as your eyes start to sting.

“Kid!”

Your blurry gaze snaps away from these new faces and lock onto Killer as the masked man began to move. You’re startled by the panic in his voice, then shocked when Killer’s scythe came down on his Boss’s head.

Kid turned and brought up his metal arm, blocking his commander’s blow just in time.

“What the fuck?!” the redhead snarled, but you saw his eyes widen in surprise and… was that panic?

“I’m not- in control of- my body,” Killer’s voice was strained as he continued to push against Kid.

Heat and Wire noticed what was going on, but an unending stream of Doflamingo’s men were still pouring through the doors and blocking off the pair from coming to their Boss’ aid. Kid’s crew had started cutting through the far side of the enemy horde, but there was too much distance between them.

How could so many people fit into this room?!

The crowd was starting to encroach on the chairs, where Law was still trapped in chains. A flash of worry passed through your chest. Law had been strangely silent since his snarky demand to Kid. He looked even worse than when you’d first woken up. His head was sunk down on his chest and his breathing was shallow. You doubt that his wounds had stopped bleeding yet.

_He needs medical attention! Fuck! If only I could move!_

You turn your panicked eyes back to Kid and Killer as the blond continued his uncontrolled attacks.

Doflamingo was watching gleefully from beside the destroyed bookshelf, his arm still extended and his fingers splayed and wiggling.

You watch his movements, trying to figure out how the Warlord was manipulating Killer and yourself. Wire had said something about a string… but you couldn’t see anything coming from Doflamingo’s fingers; the light in the room was too dim.

“Damn it!” Kid shouted as he punched at Killer.

The masked man dodged it and spun through the air, his blades glinting. Sparks flew as metal collided with metal. The force of the blow launched both men into opposite walls and sent books and artifacts flying everywhere. Killer shot by close to you; you hear a crunch followed by a pained grunt as he hit the wall. A few paintings fell off their hooks and crashed to the floor.

“Killer!” you gasp.

You hear another low grunt; he wasn’t down for the count yet.

“Fufufufu, when I discovered that the woman who’d charmed such a brash group was the same woman who had been intimately familiar with my brother… well…” Doflamingo let out a dark chuckle and turned to you, “It seems the world disagreed with my sparing of your pointless little life back then.”

You tear your eyes from Kid, who was getting to his feet but was now bleeding from shallow cuts littering his torso, to the Warlord. You frown in confusion.

_Back then?_

A loud roar filled the room as Kid’s crew rallied and advanced on Doflamingo’s henchmen, effectively slicing the enemy front in two and releasing Heat and Wire from their combat imprisonment. The two commanders immediately retreated, letting the back-up handle the crowd, and quickly ran to the aid of their Boss.

But Doflamingo wasn’t waiting until they got there.

“This is getting dull,” the Warlord said as he extended his other arm, both hands now splayed before him, “It seems Straw Hat won’t be joining us. Let’s finish up.”

You see the commanders freeze in their tracks, their bodies ceasing to listen to them, just as yours had. A strangled growl drew your eyes to Heat and you saw his muscles straining against the invisible restraints. Wire’s eyes widened and your heart stuttered; this was the first time you’d seen an expression of fear on that stoic face.

Doflamingo started advancing on Kid, who was struggling against his own immobility and snarling in frustration as the enemy closed in.

Panic flares in your chest and your mouth snaps open.

“Don’t you dare touch them! That’s such a cheap trick! How could someone as vile as you be Rocy’s brother?!”

Doflamingo froze in his tracks.

 _Not the smartest thing I’ve done_. You swallow hard as the Warlord slowly turned around.

“Fufufu, you think you knew my brother?” he began walking toward you, his heels clicking threateningly with each step, “You only knew one side of his twisted life. You were a pet he kept safe at home, ignorant to the truth of who he really was. Nothing but a misguided attempt to grasp the boring normalcy denied us since the day we were banished to this cursed city.”

You can’t help but try to back away from his approach; of course, you didn’t move a hair.

“My biological brother was a traitor,” Doflamingo’s voice dripped with hatred despite the leering smile on his face, “He betrayed me. He, who was the only real family I had left, showed me the true value of having none.”

A whimper escaped your lips as he bent down over you, his fingers clamping down on your chin and tilting your face up to meet his gaze. Your neck protested the strain as you stared fearfully up at the Warlord.

“Imagine my disgust when I was told he had sired a child.”

Your heart stuttered painfully and you choked on the breath caught in your throat.

“What?!” many voices exclaimed, but both you and Doflamingo ignored them.

Your eyes were wide and fearful as his smile fell into a bitter frown.

“I couldn’t have his spawn running around. That would be an unforgivable sin.”

Doflamingo bent down to look you in the eye. His smile abruptly returned in full force and your stomach flipped as his nose brushed against yours. Then he opened his mouth and he dropped each word on you like a ton of bricks.

“It was astonishingly easy to _ensure_ that would never happen. Though I will admit it was quite challenging to find something that wouldn’t leave a trace in your body.”

…

…

You slowly blink as a strange silence falls around your ears. He releases your chin and your head bobs down, shifting from side to side in a daze. You could see Wire and Heat from over Doflamingo’s shoulder. Their faces were dark with rage; Heat was shouting something but you couldn’t hear anything. Doflamingo stayed hovering inches before your face, his smile was widening with sickening glee. Was he laughing?

The scars marring your lower abdomen gave a sudden and painful throb. You vision blurred into nothing; the last thing you consciously saw was Doflamingo’s grasping hand descending on you.

…

…

He had done what?

He had done _what?!_

**HE HAD DONE _WHAT?!?!?_**

…

…

Your baby. Your and Rocy’s child. Panza for a girl, Sancho for a boy. Your treasure. Your only link to the man who’d disappeared with your heart and happiness. The only thing you had been living for for eight long months.

…

…

…

…

You’d done everything right. You’d drastically scaled back your working hours. You’d cleaned up your eating habits and cut out alcohol. Robin had done all your grocery shopping and Jinbe had done any heavy work for you. You’d been to see Marco for regular checkups. He’d said you and the baby had been completely healthy. Everything had been going smoothly. You’d only had a month or so left.

…

…

…

Marco couldn’t give you an explanation. He found nothing in your bloodwork, nothing during the operation, nothing in his post-op examination.

All he could give you was your life and your scars.

All he could say was “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

…

…

…

Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you blinked Doflamingo’s ruined office back into focus. Snippets of awareness filtered into your mind.

Doflamingo was no longer standing before you.

It seemed everyone could move again.

Kid and his three commanders were all trading vicious blows with the blond, who was fending them off and dodging their attacks with ease. The Warlord ducked under Wire’s trident and flipped over to avoid Killer’s scythes. Then Doflamingo leapt into the air with a strange grace to avoid Kid’s metal fist and Heat’s swords, leaving the two to almost crash into each other beneath him. But on the way back down, Kid’s other fist lunged out and clocked Doflamingo in chest, knocking him off balance.

“Fufufufufu!” the Warlord cackled as he was thrown to the ground. He leapt back up immediately, but blood and dirt now littered his suit, “I didn’t know you felt so strongly for a mere barista.”

Your stomach throbbed again and a bubbling sensation started to swirl in your gut. Your eyes burned as you glared at the sickening smile still stuck on the pink bastard’s face.

This man had just admitted to being the reason you’d lost your baby. This man had violated your body and murdered your unborn child. This man had killed Rocy.

This man had to pay.

_Fuck._

_All._

_Of._

_This._

There was a pressure in your chest, something was stretched almost to its breaking point.

The rage made your fists tremble. It shook you until your entire body was rocking back and forth. Even the polished stone tiles under your feet were vibrating with your cold fury.

No, wait…

Why was the building shaking again?

The floor suddenly bucked, causing everyone to stumble. A large crack appeared down the center of the room. The whole structure groaned and large chunks of rock and steel began popping out of the floor and flying around the room. People were yelling and shouting at each other to get out of the way.

All this did nothing to quell the wrath pumping through your veins.

“Wah!” Kid shouted as the floor under him tilted, sending him flying across the room and crashing down next to you.

Your eyes zoned in on the handgun and knife strapped to his chest.

There.

That’s what you needed.

The thing in your chest snapped.

Without pausing to realize that you could move on your own again, you pounced on the redhead.

“Oi?! What the hell?!” Kid grabbed the collar of your dress and pulled you off him, but not before your fingers loosed the strap holding his gun in place.

“WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DOOOOFLAAAAAMIIIINGOOO!!”

Someone was shouting in the most obnoxious way you’d ever heard. Pieces of the floor were still flying around. The world was shaking around you and everything was chaos. Kid was shouting something, but you were on a mission and didn’t have time to listen.

“Fuck off!” you snarl.

You swung your leg up, connecting with his wrist and causing him to drop you. For a split second as you fell, your eyes met and you saw his widen. Kid hesitated. That was all the time you needed to snatch the gun and land on your feet.

You turned around and were greeted with what definitely could _not_ be called an office anymore. The center of the floor was completely gone now. Instead, a gaping hole that descended stories and stories downward, probably right to the ground floor, occupied this space. Pieces of rubble littered the ground, making it very difficult to navigate. Many of Doflamingo’s men had fallen into the bottomless pit, their screams fading as they disappeared out of sight.

The rest of the Kid Gang had been pushed back much like their Boss. Heat and Wire were picking themselves up off the floor and Killer was using Doflamingo’s desk as support as he gathered himself. Law was still trapped in his chair, which had miraculously been left untouched. Doflamingo himself was standing at the edge of the gigantic pit, scowling up at a small figure that was flying through the air above his head.

“DOFLAMINGO!”

Straw Hat Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs as he turned over in the air and confronted the Warlord, drawing all attention up to himself.

Everyone’s attention but yours.

Normally you would have gawked at this destruction and at the appearance of Sabo and Ace’s younger brother. If you were in your right mind, you would have taken advantage of this chaos to escape.

Too bad all reason had been swallowed up by a seething torrent of rage and sadness. You didn’t want to run. You wanted revenge. You wanted to _kill_.

The training your instructors had drilled into you took over. The old and almost forgotten instincts welled up. Your senses were on high alert. You were on the hunt.

You observed and acknowledged all the chaos in a second. It took another second to calculate your path through the wreckage. And one more for you to reach your target.

The look of surprise on Doflamingo’s face when you latched onto his chest and grabbed a fistful of his feathered cloak was priceless.

“This is for Rocy…” you cocked the pistol and released the safety, “This is for our child.”

Doflamingo’s frown deepened and he lifted a hand. But you were faster. The tip of the barrel was pressed right between his eyes before his grip could close on your arm.

“The Reaper’s come to send you to hell,” you hiss.

You pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it said somewhere that people with strong enough wills could escape Doffy's string puppetry (like Luffy did in Dressrosa). That's basically what happened here. (well, I guess here it was more rage induced rebellion)
> 
> And I know Law kind of just sat there and did nothing... but did you honestly expect Kid to help him? poor guy :P


	35. Promises Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.
> 
> I foresee it being a while before the next chapter is up. But who knows... I haven't exactly been consistent in my estimates :P
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Love y'all!

_“Come on, Reaper. This is pathetic.”_

_You grit your teeth and take up your guard stance again, trying to ignore the pain from the bruises already forming under your loose-fitting combat suit. You see the incoming attack closing in on your side and shift your arms down to block. But at the last second your opponent switched his target and his extended index finger shot towards your shoulder._

_“Finger pistol!”_

_“Aah!” you cry out as the force of the blow knocks you clear off the sparring platform and into the wall behind._

_You clench your teeth as the impact jerks your head back to crack against the stone. The training room spins around you as drop to the floor._

_“Damn it, Lucci!” you hiss, bringing a hand up to staunch the bleeding hole in your shoulder, “Why the hell did you have to follow through?! That’s my shooting arm!”_

_The tap of footsteps approaches and your sparring partner came to a halt in front of your crouched form._

_“If you couldn’t sense my intentions, then you shouldn’t even be here,” he snapped, “Stop wasting my time.”_

_You glare up through your bangs at the dark haired young man standing over you. He returns your glare with equal ferocity, until… he blinked._

_“You did, didn’t you?” he crossed his arms and took a step back._

_Your eyes widened for the briefest moment before you jerked your gaze to the floor, but of course he caught it._

_“This is because of the upcoming mission, isn’t it?” his question hit right on the mark._

_You let out a huff and push yourself up._

_“I need to get to the infirmary,” you mutter and move to step around him, but he extends an arm to stop you._

_“This is borderline treasonous,” Lucci’s voice was low, “You can’t keep avoiding missions by purposefully injuring yourself.”_

_Of course you could. And you were going to keep doing it._

_You continue to stare at the floor until a sudden warm touch against your cheek causes you to jerk your head up._

_Lucci is staring at you with empty eyes and a calm smirk on his lips._

_“Despite their apparent incompetence, our seniors know power when they see it,” he said, tracing a finger along your jaw, “I detest weakness…”_

_You meet his stare with a sharp glare and clenched fists, silently daring him to continue. Something flashes through those empty eyes._

_“I don’t detest you… yet,” he drops his hand and turns away._

_You stare silently at his retreating back, not knowing how to respond._

_“Get that shoulder treated,” Lucci called without looking back, “We’ll resume training as soon as this mission is over.”_

_You remain in the training room for a few more minutes, waiting until you were sure the top student was long gone before venturing out into the building that had been your prison for the past two years. The infirmary wasn’t too far from the training room, for obvious reasons. You tiptoe down the hall and arrive at the door marked with a red cross without meeting anyone. You let out a sigh and reach for the handle._

_“Again, Reaper?”_

_You freeze and turn your dead-eyed stare to a young man exiting a door further down the hall. His long, square nose twitched as he let out a huff and leaned against the door frame._

_“I don’t know why you keep asking to spar with Lucci,” he said, “You can’t even beat Kalifa in hand-to-hand combat. And you’re not even in our unit.”_

_You roll your eyes and turn your attention back to the infirmary door._

_“I’m a sniper. I don’t need to be as good as the rest of you,” you mutter, “I hardly ever see actual combat.”_

_“You’re still an agent in training,” Kaku’s serious tone always annoyed you, “You need to be in top form in all your studies.”_

_“Screw off!” you snap, “All they want me for is taking out the people they’re too damned scared to kill themselves!”_

_Kaku stiffened and pushed off the door, standing to attention._

_“You think we’re ‘too damned scared’?”_

_Your shoulders slump. Of course your luck was this bad. You turn and bow your head to the leader of your unit. The tall, heavyset man scowled down at you, his teeth clenched around a thin cigarillo._

_“I want to hear no more insubordination from you, Reaper,” he grunted, “Next time I’ll cut out your tongue.”_

_You grit your teeth and glare up through your bangs. The man’s scowl deepened._

_“Perhaps I haven’t made myself clear,” he took the cigarillo from his lips and tapped the ashes out onto the floor, “If you don’t stay in line, we will kill everyone you hold dear. Our first target will be that little café.”_

_Your heart stutters in your chest and a coldness seeps into your bones._

_“Am I clear?”_

_You nod your head._

_“Good. Now get that shoulder fixed up and get ready. Your joint-squad mission leaves within the hour. The CP-9 recruits will be joining us this time.”_

_You jerk your eyes up._

_“But-“ your fingers squeeze over your wound._

_The man lifted an unimpressed eyebrow._

_“Surely that has no effect on your trigger finger,” he said, then he stepped around you and walked away down the hall._

_You stand there, staring blankly at the space he left._

_“See you later then,” Kaku said as his footsteps retreated down the hall._

_You continue to stare at the floor for a few long moments, then you whirl around and slam the infirmary door open and stalk inside._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The shot echoed around you, leaving your ears ringing.

The kickback knocked the pistol from your hand and threw your arm back. You let your body follow the momentum, allowing your grip to loosen as you were propelled downward.

The scene played out in slow motion. Doflamingo’s head snapped back and he fell away from you. You watch as the spray of red covered the ground behind him. A few pink feathers drifted gently through the air as the Warlord’s body hit the floor with a dull thud. You let out a grunt as you landed heavily, but quickly scrambled to get back on your feet. Your gasps are loud in your ears as you take in your destruction.

Doflamingo was sprawled out before you, his arms and legs spread wide as if he’d fallen from a great height.

 _Beautiful_ , your lips twist into a satisfied smile.

“Doflamingo, Sir!”

“Young Master!”

“Doflamingo!”

The Warlord’s men began shouting and you heard them scrambling to get to you, only to be intercepted by Kid’s crew. They used the panic and confusion to push the fighting back into the farther section of the room, leaving a strange calm in their wake.

“Holy _fuck_!”

A loud shout breaks the silence, making you jump and whirl around to see Kid gawking at you as he strode forward.

“The Reaper?!” Kid snatched his gun from the floor and returned it to its holster before turning his burning gaze on you, “You’re the fucking _Reaper_?!”

Your eyes widen and your breath hitches, then you realize you don’t care at the moment.

“Yes,” despite your fear, your voice came out steady, “I mean- I was.”

Kid drew up short and stared. Killer climbed over a nearby pile of rubble and landed beside his Boss. Kid immediately turned to him.

 **What the fuck** , he mouthed wordlessly.

Killer crossed his arms over his chest.

“I was told that person didn’t exist anymore,” the masked man said.

Your head wobbled as you jerked around to glare at him.

“She… she doesn’t,” you mumble distractedly.

“On top of-?!” Kid was still struggling with realization, “What the fuck?!”

You frown at him.

_On top of what?_

Heat and Wire joined your small group and both gave you concerned frowns. The blue haired man stepped up to you and crouched down, his dark eyes searching yours.

“Did Doflamingo…” his voice came out in a threatening rumble, “Did he really…?”

You abruptly turn away and wipe your stinging eyes, but your voice still breaks into a sob when you speak.

“I di-did have a- a miscarriage,” you squeeze your eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears.

There was a heavy pause, broken only by your sniffles.

“I doubt Doflamingo did anything himself,” Killer said quietly, “He probably sent one of his underlings. That doesn’t mean he didn’t deserve that, though. That was impressive.”

Your shoulders shake as you try and contain yourself.

“Good shot, princess,” Kid’s low grunt actually did calm you down a bit, “I didn’t think you had it in you. Kinda wanted to end him myself though.”

You let out a huff and wipe your nose. You lift your gaze and shoot him a half-hearted glare. Though your expression falters when you see the impressed smirk on his face.

“I told you I’m not innocent,” you mutter, “My kill count is in the hundreds.”

“Pff,” Kid scoffed.

For some reason, that sound made your lips twitch into the faintest smile.

“Oi! Meat Pie Lady!” an angry shout drew your attention and you turn to see Monkey D. Luffy puffing toward you, “Mingo was my opponent! I said _I_ was gunna kick his ass!”

You gave him a blank stare through your watery eyes. _Is he being serious?_

“S… sorry?” you mumble.

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and let out a loud sigh, still pouting at you.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

All heads turned to see Wire standing beside Doflamingo’s body. Your stomach clenched as the silent man turned to meet your gaze. His brow was wrinkled and his mouth was pressed into a thin line.

He motioned to the corpse.

You step forward on shaking legs, stumbling a bit as the adrenaline made them move faster than your body could follow.

You felt the usual calm that settled over you upon seeing the aftermath of your missions. You stared down at Doflamingo with empty eyes. The revenge-fueled fire that had burned a hole through your gut was now being soothed by the sense of satisfaction of being the one to deal the final blow.

A thin trail of blood dripped from the small hole between the Warlord’s eyes. His expression was still frozen in his final moment of reactionary surprise and anger. Those pink glasses were slightly askew but still hid his eyes from the world. His blond hair was-

“What?!”

You dropped to your knees and leaned down to stare at the thin band of brown that was peeking out from under the blond. You lunge out and grab a fistful of Doflamingo’s hair and yank. The wig fell away to reveal chestnut brown hair tied up in a tight bun.

“What the fuck!?” Kid’s growl preceded the menacing presence that hovered over you, “That ain’t Doflamingo!”

Your eyes drop to the unknown man’s ear and you see a very well concealed earpiece.

“A body double,” Killer’s voice spoke from behind you.

The realization sent a pulse of panic through you. But a sudden familiar laugh drove all thought from your mind. You sprang to your feet and whirled around as the voice bounced off the walls and ceiling.

“Fufufufufu, I’m impressed, dear Y/n. I should have suspected that your record couldn’t be as clean as it seemed. Someone did a very good job of covering up your exploits. The Reaper is a worthy successor of the Silver Cockerel.”

Your eyes snap to a figure hovering up in the shadows of the roof. The silhouette was the same. The puffy feathered cloak, the long legs, the fucking _laugh_.

A snarl curls your lips and your fingers clench into shaking fists. Your rage stirs once again.

The figure began lowering out of the air. You didn’t even pause to wonder how he was even flying. You turn and reach for Kid’s chest but he slaps your hand away.

“Heat! Get her out of here!” the redhead whirled around as he swept his eyes over the ceiling.

“Right, Boss!”

“Hang on!” you snap, “I want to finish the jo-“

“Hurry, Straw Hat-ya!”

You jump at Law’s loud shout. You’d forgotten he was here again…

“Come on, Meat Pie Lady!”

Something wraps around your waist and you cry out as your feet are swept out from under you and you’re thrown over someone’s shoulder. You blink at Heat as you suddenly sprang away from him.

“Eh?!”

You crane your neck around to see a head full of dark hair and a yellow straw hat.

“Luffy?!”

“Shishishi,” the boy chuckled as he ran to the edge of the enormous hole, “Robin said to save you from Mingo.”

_Robin?-_

Your eyes widened as you stared down into the bottomless pit. He wasn’t going to jump was he?!? Of course, you knew the answer.

You jerk your head back around and see Heat scrambling across the piles of rubble. In the background you see Kid and Killer launching an assault toward the still floating figure of Doflamingo. You blink as a purple light pulsed through the room and suddenly metal beams were whizzing by your head and towards the group of fighters. Heat ducked to narrowly avoid getting pegged in the head with a particularly fast-moving crossbar.

“Heat!” you reach out just as Luffy bent his knees.

Your stomach turned somersaults as you felt the initial rise of the leap and you didn’t fight the scream as Doflamingo’s office disappeared from your view and was replaced with the mangled innards of the skyscraper.

Your hair was wiping around your face, your eyes were stinging, and there was nothing you could do in your current position besides cling to Luffy for dear life. Fortunately, the fall lasted for only a dozen or so seconds. You let out a surprised grunt as Luffy’s body jerked and you were suddenly being carried down a long hallway, watching as the gaping hole in the building disappeared behind a corner.

“What- what are you doing here?! Let me go! How did you know I was kidnapped?” you craned your neck around to watch Luffy.

The boy glanced at you and flashed a bright smile. He didn’t let you go.

“We were already busting up Mingo’s factory,” he said, “Then someone called Robin and said that Mingo took you. So we teamed up, kind of, I think. It was confusing. But I still get to beat Mingo’s ass.”

You blink at him as he sped around a corner and the hall opened up into a large room. A few bookshelves had you briefly thinking that this might be a library, but the wide open spaces filled with small tables and armchairs made you decide on this being a lounge area.

Loud shouts and bangs suddenly rang out and Luffy skidded to a stop. You had to grab a fistful of his dark, sunflower spotted shirt in order to keep from falling off. Once you’d caught your balance, you lifted your head to see two figures locked in an intense battle. Their conflict filled the entire breadth of the room, knocking chairs and tables flying as they clashed. The first, a blond man wearing a top hat and a blue coat, was wielding a pipe and landing some choice blows on the other man.

“Sabo?” you muttered.

Luffy turned around, making you crane your neck at an awkward angle to keep the fighters in view.

“Oh, Sabo!” Luffy waved with his free hand, “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

The blond backed off and threw a glance over his shoulder.

“Hey there, Lu- Y/n?” his eyes widened as they fell on you.

You lift a hand and give him a weak wave.

“Hey, Sabo,” you mumble.

“What are you doing here-?” he was cut off when his opponent tried to take advantage of his distraction. But Sabo easily dodged the kick and jumped back a few more steps. “How did you get mixed up in all this?”

“It’s a long sto-“

You froze.

Your blood turned to ice in your veins. Your mind reeled. This was all too much. You couldn’t take it.

The man Sabo had been fighting had retreated a little, and in doing so had stepped into your field of view. A white top hat was perched on the raven hair that hung down to frame his face. His white cloak covered his back, but you knew the scar that was hidden beneath it. His dark eyes met yours and a fleeting look of surprise passed over his face, but it was quickly replaced with an amused smile of familiarity.

“My, my,” he stepped forward and brought his hands into his pockets, “Aren’t you supposed to be dead, Reaper?”

“Lu-Lucci!” you gasp.

_No, no, no no no nonononononono!_

“Eh? Are you okay, Meat Pie Lady? You’re shaking,” Luffy’s fingers gripped your waist a little tighter.

_NONONONONONONO!!_

All your senses were strained on Lucci, watching his every move. Still, when you blinked he was suddenly standing right in front of you.

_Fuck! He’s so much stronger!_

You jerked your head back but couldn’t escape his grasping fingers, shivering as they wrapped around your chin and tilted your face up.

“I knew you weren’t so weak as to be wiped out with the rest of your unit,” the curl in his lips made you want to throw up, “You must have pulled some dangerous strings to disappear like that…”

You felt a wave of relief when Luffy leapt away and Sabo’s pipe appeared inches from Lucci’s throat. The agent dodged the blow and brought up his fist to defend.

“Get away from her, Pigeon Guy!” Luffy shouted.

“Keep your hands off Y/n,” Sabo’s arms strained as he blocked Lucci’s retaliatory blow, “Get going, Luffy. I’ll take care of him.”

“Okay,” the boy immediately sped off down another hall.

The last glimpse you got of the CP agent was his sharp stare and faint frown as he watched you disappear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You stared at the grey tiles passing by underneath you. The tap of Luffy’s sandal-clad feet was the only thing that broke the silence.

You thought you’d be freaking the fuck out. You knew you should be screaming and almost sick from trying to deal with… _everything_ that had happened within the past hour. But you felt nothing. Your head was empty. You were calm. Maybe it was shock?

You just felt like sitting here and letting Luffy take you wherever he wanted. That was easier.

You keep staring at the grey tiles.

“Straw Hat! Stop!”

You stiffen as a familiar voice calls out. The words bring a fresh wave of energy to your body. With a bit of struggle you lift your head. Heat was running down the hallway toward you, a black case clenched in one hand and a nozzle of some kind gripped in the other.

Your heart fluttered and relief stirred your lethargic limbs.

“Heat! Luffy, put me down!”

“Eh?” the boy slowed his pace and glanced over his shoulder, “Is he your friend?”

“Yes,” you pant, “You can trust him. Robin knows him.”

Luffy came to a stop and then set you on your feet. You wobble a bit, reaching a hand towards the wall for support.

“I’m gunna go back and kick Mingo’s ass,” he said, lifting a hand to readjust the straw hat on his head, “Thanks for taking care of that fake. Now it’s just Mingo left. Oh! And I gotta get Tra-guy too!”

And with the flash of a beaming smile, he bounded back the way you had come.

“I’ll leave her to you,” Luffy laughed as he passed by Heat and disappeared around the corner.

The blue haired man shot a small frown over his shoulder as he came to a stop before you.

You stare anxiously up into those dark eyes. He returned your stare. You noticed the slight clench in both his occupied hands. You wanted to say so much. The words all rose up at once and clogged in your throat. No sound left your mouth when it opened.

Heat let out a quiet sigh and lifted the black case. Your gut clenched as you recognized it.

“Killer said-“

An abrupt groaning sound was all the warning you got before the wall beside you exploded. Heat dropped the case and grabbed your shoulder, folding you against him as you were both thrown back against the opposite wall.

“What the-!” you gasp as a blast of freezing cold air buffeted your back, creating a stark contrast to the burning chest pressed against your cheek.

Once the debris had stopped flying, Heat let you go and you stepped back to see a gaping hole in the hallway. A brief shimmer on the wall next to you catches your eye and your jaw drops as you see an…

“Icepick?” you mumble.

The icepick was many times the size you’d expect one to be. This could easily be used as a sword… The needle sharp tip was buried deep within the wall to your right. A few inches to the side and it would have impaled both you and Heat.

After a quick glance back at the blue haired man to make sure he was okay, you stepped across the floor and peered into a room that was much larger and deeper than you would have thought you’d find in Dressrosa Tower. Smooth walls ran both up and down from where you stood, broken here and there by balconies and a few windows looking into board rooms and offices. You craned your neck back and see a small square of grey sky far above. This must be a courtyard of sorts that ran through the entire building.

Another gust of frigid wind made you shiver, blowing shouts and the sounds of fighting up from below. Your back warms as you lean out to squint at the distant ground.

“Careful, Y/n,” Heat’s low voice warned from overhead.

You nod, then your eyes narrow and you drop to your knees and lean further out. Far below, in an open space somehow covered in snow despite its vast distance from the roof, two figures were engaged in battle.

Your fingers grasp at the broken stone and your breath catches in your throat.

“Robin?!”

Your raven haired friend was exchanging blows with another woman in a one on one battle. Robin herself was unarmed, but her opponent, a green haired woman, wielded a huge icepick identical to the one embedded in the wall behind you. You zoned in on this strange weapon as it was brought down on Robin’s head. She dodged to the side and suddenly the attacker was restrained… somehow. You watched the other figure as she struggled against something you couldn’t see. After a few moments the green haired woman made a jab at her own chest. That seemed to free her from her restraints, though Robin was now clutching her wounded arms to her chest. The greenette lunged forward and Robin raised her forearms and blocked the hit, but just barely. Even from this distance you could see your friend flinch and stagger back.

Your eyes burned as you dug your stare into the greenette. She was Robin’s enemy. Which meant she must be working for Doflamingo.

…

You stared at her green hair… at those thick grey glasses flashing from atop her head…

You remembered her from your frantic escape from Club Germa 66… you remembered her from your dream… you remembered her from the night you lost your baby.

…

**_She_ ** **was the one!**

A white hot rage seared through your veins and you saw nothing but red. Your movements were fluid as you reached back and grabbed the black case from the ground. You could feel Heat’s anxious stare but you didn’t care that he was about to see what you really were. This was something you _needed_ to do. That man might not have been the real Doflamingo. But this woman was the true culprit. The real _murderer_.

Your body remembered what to do. As your fingers touched the dark metal of your rifle, a thrill of excitement tingled up your arm. A smirk lifted your lips. You missed this feeling. You’d forgotten how much you’d enjoyed it before…

The barrel was connected to the main stock and you had the magazine inserted before you realized what you were doing. You thrust the rubble away and lay down on your stomach, pressing your rifle to your shoulder and settling into the old familiar stance.

“Y/n?”

Heat’s voice broke through your concentration. But you couldn’t lose your focus, not now.

“It was _her_.”

Whether it was the tone of your voice or your delivery of the statement, Heat got the message. He didn’t respond and you heard him step away.

You lower your eye to the scope and quickly zone in on your target. Now you could clearly see the wild glee in her yellow eyes as she moved once again on Robin. You could easily make out the cunning smile that twisted her lips as she raised her icepick. Her green hair flew out behind her as she bore down on Robin, and though you could also see your friend preparing a counter-attack, you knew it wouldn’t be enough. But it was okay, you had her back.

 _Just like old times_ , your lips quirk into a half-smile. Then your expression falls.

No… not like old times. This was different. This was _personal_.

Your finger hovers over the trigger. For a split second, you freeze up.

After all those years of avoiding everything to do with your old life- with the gangs, the police, the missions, the underworld, and the killing- After all the effort you’d put in to ignore the darker side of your city. After everything that you’d lost…

…were you really going to throw all that away just to get revenge on a nameless woman who was just carrying out orders?...

The moment came and you knew the answer. Your finger squeezed the trigger and the bullet left the chamber with a loud bang that echoed off the smooth walls.

Damn, you’d forgotten to put on the silencer. Oh well.

Ignoring the renewed ringing in your ears, you watched through the scope as the green haired woman’s eyes widened. Her arms were poised above her head, halfway through her finishing blow. A small, neat hole appeared between her eyes, but the white snow behind her was covered in a spray of blood and brains. She collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap.

There was a beat of silence.

It was done.

You let out your breath and felt a satisfied smile move onto your face. That was fun.

“Take that, bitch.”

You watch through your scope as Robin lifted her head and scanned the immense walls around her, soon zoning in on the large hole you were perched at. You see her eyes widen and a look of shock pass over her face. You jump and jerk your head back, lifting your hand to your cheek. For a moment, you swore you’d felt a soft touch on your skin. The faint scent of wildflowers drifted through the air. You shake your head and quickly press your eye back to the scope to see Robin smile and wave, then she turned and disappeared back into the building.

You scoff lightly and lower your rifle. A groan left your lips as you pulled yourself up to a kneeling position. You sat there, staring at the gun in your lap. Your eyes trace over the smooth black surface, your thumb rubbing small circles over the hand grip. A tremor ran through your exhausted body. The rush of adrenaline was still beating through your veins.

A hand falls on your shoulder and you jerk your face up to meet Heat’s wide eyes. The suddenness of the reaction caused you to wobble. Warmth floods into you where his fingers held you steady.

He still wanted to touch you? You blink up at him in confusion.

“You are strong,” Heat’s voice was low.

A flush rises to your cheeks and your quickly look away.

“Not as strong as you guys,” you mumble.

Your heart is still trying to figure out what to do with all this energy. You push to your feet and look around, at a loss as to what to do next.

Your gaze returns once again to the gun in your hands. Light catches on the metal and the reflection flashes across your vision, pulling a promise to the front of you mind. Your eyes widen.

_What did I just do?!_

A small squeak leaves your lips and you drop the rifle as if it had burned you.

“Y/n…?”

_Two… two people…_

You jerk your face up and let out a whimper.

_How could I forget?!_

“I…”

“There you are!”

The relative quiet that had covered the scene was shattered. You whirl around to see a familiar group of people appear around the corner down the hall. Kid was in the lead, but it looked like the entire gang was behind him, with Killer and Wire bringing up the rear.

“We’ve finished what we came here to do!” Kid shouted as the group barreled down the hall, “Heat! Take her back and then meet up with us! We still need to finish at the warehouse!”

“Yes, Boss!”

Before you could react, Heat’s strong arms enclosed you and you were lifted against a warm chest. The moment you felt his touch you collapsed against him. A flood of relief washed through you. Now you were safe. Your arms moved on their own, wrapping securely around his neck. The words finally come through.

“Please…Heat…” you gasp, pressing your face into his tattooed neck, “Don’t let me go.”

You feel him tense. Then he readjusts his hold on you, cradling you with one arm as his other reached for the nozzle that had been dangling at his side.

“Never,” his low voice rolled through you and somehow made it both easier and harder to breathe at the same time.

The Kid Gang approached and continued on down the hall. Kid flashed you a grin as he sped past. The man with the Mohawk and dark glasses ran close-by and Heat called out to him, gesturing at your discarded rifle.

“Take that to Master Kid.”

“Yes, Commander Heat!”

Killer and Wire paused as they ran by. Wire’s eyes swept over you and you flushed at the intensity of his stare.

“You okay, Y/n?” Killer asked.

You frown.

“I’m alive,” you grunt, “Let’s get out of here.”

Killer nodded and a relieved look flashed across Wire’s face.

“Cover us,” Killer stuck a thumb over his shoulder just as a crowd of Doflamingo’s henchmen appeared from around the corner.

Heat nodded and Killer ran on.

Wire motioned to you, reaching out to take you from Heat, but the arm around you tightened and Heat stepped back. Wire’s eyes widened, then he smirked, nodded, and turned to continue after Killer.

“Stop them!”

“The Kid Gang can’t escape!”

Heat immediately turned to the incoming enemies, lifted the nozzle, and pointed it down the hall. Something nudged your arm and you looked over his shoulder to see a sort of pack strapped onto his back. A roaring sound returned your attention to the front just as spray of flames erupted from the nozzle, sweeping a large arc of death across the hall. You hear the shouts of the surprised and the screams of the unlucky as Doflamingo’s goons stumbled frantically back from the wall of fire.

You turn your wide eyes to Heat and can do nothing but stare. His features were lit by the orange glow of the flames. His pupils were slit in wild glee and his breath was hitching in eager pants. The wind created by the hot and cold air mixing caused his blue locks to sway around his face. A few strands lifted to brush your cheek.

Heat sensed your gaze and glanced to you. Nervousness flashed through his eyes and you felt his arm tighten around your body.

The aura that was radiating from him brought a smile to your face. It was frightening and dangerous, but you had never seen him more alive. You were still riding your adrenaline high and knew you weren’t thinking straight, but who could blame you at the moment. Your fingers still tingled from knowing the touch of your beloved rifle after so long. You can’t help the short laugh that burst from your chest.

“Light ‘em up,” you grin.

The shift from anxiousness to happiness to determination was fast, but you caught it.

Heat lifted his flame-thrower and pulled the trigger again, backing down the hall and sweeping the fire back and forth in practiced movements as he covered the gang’s escape.

Despite the mixture of excitement, relief, and satisfaction swirling in your chest, the screams coming from beyond the wall of flame brought a fit of shivers to your body. You curled closer into Heat’s chest and closed your eyes, letting the feel of his arm around you become the only thing you knew in the world as he carried you from that terrible place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I twisted some (make that a lot) of the events in the Dressrosa arc :P the main relevant one here being that Lucci was there before the fighting was over, and him fighting Sabo. I needed him to meet Princess again and this was prime circumstance so... :P


	36. The Princess Gets the Dragon in This One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololol
> 
> Okay I know I said it would be a while.... but once I started writing this chapter I couldn't stop XD 
> 
> But I can definitely say it will be a while until the next chapter because I have nothing written after this and haven't been able to write in a while. D:
> 
> I'm interested to see what people think of how I handled Heat in this chapter. I just wrote him how I thought he would be...
> 
> On that note...
> 
> WARNING!!!/SPOILERS!!
> 
> This is the first time I have written a sex scene... please be gentle with me :3

Heat didn’t put you down until he was standing at the door to the Calico Hen Café. Not that you were complaining. In fact you barely bit back a whimper of protest when he set you down, shivering as his warmth left you.

You stared blankly around, taking in the empty road and sidewalks. It was approaching sunset, and a calm silence hung over everything. Compared to the chaos you had just witnessed, the quiet, slushy streets of Packers Drift seemed surreal… and a bit… boring.

“It shouldn’t take long. Stay inside until we get back,” Heat said, already turning to run back the way he had come, “We don’t know what will happen now with Doflamingo…” he trailed off and his sunken eyes turned to you with a mix of pride and awe.

You stare back.

How could someone like him look at someone like you with such… tenderness?

Your emotions were still a writhing mess. You hadn’t paused for a second to try and sort them out. You were terrified of what would happen when you did. But you weren’t going to stop now. Not with Heat so close.

A damp wind disturbed the cloudy evening. A few strands of blue hair waved in the breeze, dancing across Heat’s forehead and caressing his broad shoulders. Your eyes shift to his tattooed arms and you can almost feel them wrapped securely around your body again.

 _God_ , you felt safe in those arms…

You can’t stop yourself. Your hands reach up and grab Heat’s shoulders, pulling him down at the same time that you jumped up on tiptoe.

Your lips meet in a frantic, adrenaline-fueled burst. His muscles tense under your fingers, but then his arm wraps around your waist and you’re enveloped in a cloud of smoke and leather. Heat hesitated, his thin lips nudging shyly against yours, unsure of how to ask for what he desired. You took control and smiled against his mouth as he granted you entrance. He tasted like- you almost giggle as your tongue explored this new territory- a campfire. Heat’s other arm came around your shoulders and his large hand cradled the back of your head, giving you some much needed support as you continued to explore him. Your hands are moving on their own now, one tracing along his collar bone and the other weaving up around to the back of his neck and tangling in his hair. Heat gives a soft groan and presses you closer into him. You sigh happily as warmth seeps back into you. The sigh turns into a whimper as the demand for oxygen becomes too great.

You part, both panting heavily, and you smile at Heat’s dazed and flushed expression. You knew you must look the same. You wanted so badly for him to stay… but Kid had given his order.

“Promise me you’ll come home safe,” your voice is a little hoarse from all that smoke inhalation, “All of you.”

Heat blinks as you step back and your arms fall away from him. He catches your hands in his and grasps your fingers so tight it’s almost painful.

“I can’t promise that, Y/n…” he shakes his head.

Your brow wrinkles in confusion, but before you can fully process this he continues.

“Safe isn’t really something the Kid Gang does,” Heat bent down and pressed a fleeting kiss on your forehead. Your cheeks flush at the gentle gesture. “But I will do everything in my power to get us all… _home_.” The word rolled off his tongue like a summer breeze.

You had to fight hard against every urge that demanded you feel his lips against yours again.

“I’ll hold you to that,” you breathe, squeezing his fingers in return before forcing yourself to step away, “I’ll be waiting.”

Heat nodded and turned, then he froze and looked over his shoulder.

“If anyone else comes to…” he trailed off before fixing you with a serious stare, “You’ll protect yourself this time, right?”

Your cheeks flush and you drop your gaze; the fire in your belly abruptly fizzled out. You lift your hands and stare at your palms. They were shaking slightly.

_I broke my promises, Gran…_

Your fingers curl into loose fists.

“Mhmm,” you mumble.

Heat paused.

“Y/n?”

You slowly lift your head. His eyes were soft.

“That... I think… You did the right thing,” his voice was also soft, “I’m sure if your grandmother knew what they’d done, she’d agree.”

Your mouth drops open.

Heat nods, then turns and runs off into the falling dusk.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You stare at your destroyed kitchen with dull eyes.

“Yep, that’s about right…” you groan.

You had put up quite the fight when Doflamingo’s men had come for you.

 _Well…not ‘men’ I suppose_ , you sigh, _there were only three and I’m pretty sure one of them was a woman…_

The flickerings of realization tug at your mind, but you force yourself to ignore them. You immediately search around for something to occupy your hands and brain. You start picking up the remnants of your dishware, wondering if it had been you or your attackers who had broken them.

The plain white of the ceramic shines brightly under your kitchen light… accentuating the rusty stains on your dirty hands.

You throw the pieces into the garbage and begin righting the table and chairs.

…

_“To bring your entire gang to rescue a mere barista? That coffee must truly be to die for.”_

…

After toying with a chair that was now missing two legs for a few minutes, you decide to change out of your dress.

“I ruined it,” you groan as you slip off the torn and stained cloth and pull a comfy sweater over your head, “And Wire paid so much…”

You definitely had to make it up to him.

…

That wasn’t the only thing you’d ruined today.

…

“No!” you gasp aloud, “Damn…”

You rub your eyes furiously, pressing in on them until you see fireworks of colour explode behind your eyelids.

You open your eyes and stand there blinking the after effects away for quite some time. When you can finally see again, you frown at the vandalism spray-painted over your bed.

“Bastards didn’t have to ruin the wall,” you glower at the gang crest before you turn and root through your closet.

Luckily you had an old spare can of paint from previous renovations. You put a quick three coats over the weird smiley-face and felt much better now that you were free of its blank, staring gaze.

How much time had passed?

Were Heat and the others okay?

Were Robin and Luffy okay?

What about Sabo?

What about-?

“UGH!” you groan loudly.

The paint fumes were really getting to you. You open your bedroom window, noting that darkness had fallen, and hurry back out into the kitchen.

Your mind was buzzing as your eyes flew around the room, searching for distraction.

There!

You gasp as you see the blank wall above your stove. Where was it?!

You sprang across the kitchen and pulled the oven farther away from the wall, letting out a relieved sigh when you see the dark frame lying flat on the floor. You reach down and pick it up, turning the picture over to find the glass cracked in many places, disfiguring the faces smiling out from underneath.

You stand there in silence for a long while. The buzzing in your brain abruptly quieted, but the silence now occupying your thoughts was ten times more frightening.

Your eyes slowly move over their faces, analyzing the quirks in the smiles, the wrinkles in the corners of those happy eyes, the slight clenches in the hands…

Who were these people?

All your life, they had been Mom, Dad, and Gran.

Now they were… strangers.

You fix your stare on the man playing with the baby’s… your… tuft of hair. This man was the Red Devil, a gang leader and a weapons trafficker. Then your eyes move to the younger woman. Was she also involved in gangs? Had she known about the true identities of the other two in this photograph?

Your gaze falls on the person you’d been trying your hardest to avoid looking at.

Gran… the Silver Cockerel…

Your eyes start to sting and you step unsteadily over to sit in one of the intact chairs.

“Who were you?” you whisper, your fingers tracing a large crack that broke the glass over her face.

How could you not know anything about the woman who had raised you? Apparently she was a well-known figure in the underworld of Grand Line City… apparently she and Whitebeard had been close… apparently she had been part of the Revolutionaries… apparently she and her son had been quite active in the gang scene… apparently everything you’d thought about her was wrong…

But she was still your Gran.

A large tear drops onto the glass. You rub your eyes and then carefully wipe off the photo, but the one drop was quickly followed by many more.

“I- I… I broke my-my promise, G-Gran,” you stammer through your tears, “Tw-twice… two guns… two people…”

But that wasn’t the only thing that had guilt eating away at your heart.

“And I enjoyed it!”

Your body suddenly folded in half as loud sobs wracked your frame. Your fingers clenched around the broken frame to keep from dropping it as your intense cries made your body tremble.

You were a monster. A monster who killed and took enjoyment from your destruction.

You’d almost forgotten that. The years you’d been forced to serve as a CP agent had ground all the pleasure of the hunt out of you until all that remained was disdain and hatred.

But there had been a reason you’d gained the epithet ‘The Reaper’. There was a reason you’d joined the Red Sphinxes... well, a few reasons.

You _liked_ it. You took pleasure in killing people you’d deemed ‘bad’. You were nothing but a monster.

…

_“You are strong.”_

…

Heat’s voice broke through your scattered thoughts and, despite your guilt and confusion, or perhaps because of it, you readily latched onto the image of him and the Kid Gang.

They were monsters, just like you. They also enjoyed the hunt and the kill… they were strong, stronger than you. They… they came for you even though you’d run away… they still… they still wanted you.

…

…

…

You sit in the deafening silence, wondering when you had stopped crying. Your cheeks weren’t even wet anymore…

…

…

…

_*click*_

You jolt to your feet so fast that your chair skidded back and hit the cupboards with a loud bang.

Your eyes fly around the room and land on your trusty old baseball bat, lying almost hidden under the cupboards. You snatch it up and square off with the kitchen door.

“Who’s there!?” you demand, raising the bat.

“It’s me.”

His voice calms your racing heart. You lower your weapon as the door opens and Heat slowly enters. His clothes and skin were stained with fresh soot and an aura of danger and aggression hung in the air about him. His eyes still held the eager glint of prospective combat, but even as you stared you saw this fading into contentment.

“Is everyone-?” your question is cut off by a few thumps from above.

“Yes, they’re upstairs,” Heat nodded as he closed the door behind him, “They wanted to clean up and get some re-“

The baseball bat clattered to the floor and you face planted into Heat’s chest.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” you gasped against his corset.

A hand came down to stroke your hair. You breathe in the leather and lemon scent that had softly become your favorite smell in the entire world.

“I said I’d try my best,” Heat said, running his hand over your hair and down your back.

The gesture is loving. His voice is reassuring. His touch banishes your distress.

The adrenaline, the fear, and the elation from earlier rise up and mix with the guilt, the confusion, and the relief from moments ago. A spark bursts to life deep inside you. A hunger licked at your belly, pulling a long dormant urge from its slumber.

“Heat…,” his name escapes you in a soft moan.

“Yeah?” he looked down just as your lips captured his and he quickly bent lower to accommodate you.

You push into him, melting into his body and tangling your hands in his hair. Your tongue roved eagerly over his, savoring the taste that had you craving so much more. Either as a distraction, or a comfort… you didn’t know. But you did know that you wanted this. You wanted _him_.

You break apart and stare into his dark eyes, your gaze heated and half-lidded. He swallowed heavily. You gently tug his hand, stepping toward your bedroom. Heat followed, his eyes fixed on you.

“Y/n… I…”

You stop with your hand on the doorknob, your heart stuttering at the hesitance in his voice.

“Do you… not want to?” you ask, your stomach churning anxiously.

Heat’s eyes widened.

“No, that’s not it,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but his other hand is still clenching yours, “It’s just… I’ve never…”

You blink.

“You’re a virgin?” you can’t keep the disbelief out of your voice.

Heat nods.

“I mean, I’ve done it myself,” his cheeks become dusted with pink, “But I never really… wanted to… with anyone else…”

You frown slightly, your hand falling from the doorknob.

“We don’t have to… if you don’t want to,” you say, trying to stifle the fire that had begun to build inside.

But Heat shook his head.

“No, I don’t mind if it’s with you,” he said, his gaze becoming flustered as he dropped his eyes to the floor, “But I… I don’t know how…” he trailed off awkwardly.

His fingers work nervously against your own and you give his hand a comforting squeeze.

“If you want to, then I can do all the work,” you say, fighting the blush that was burning across your face.

Heat’s eyes widened and his fingers squeezed in return.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly.

Your eyes rove over his broad chest and shoulders, then drift down his abdomen to the obvious bulge showing through his baggy red pants. The fire crackled and snapped as it ate up this delicious kindling. You lift your gaze to meet Heat’s and your heart flutters at the trusting nervousness in his eyes.

“Yes,” you breathe.

Heat nodded and stepped forward. You watch as he opened the door to your bedroom and let him lead you inside. He moves to turn the light on, but you tug his hand away.

“I… like it better in the dark,” you murmur.

You let go of Heat’s hand move across the room to close the window. Keeping your back to the room, you begin taking off your clothes. Your pants are easy enough to drop, but as you lift your sweater over your chest and the cool air tingles along your stomach, you hesitate. Your hand comes down and traces lightly along the two lines marring the skin of your lower abdomen. One stretched from your navel all the way down until it met with the horizontal Caesarian scar that ran along the bottom of your belly.

Did you want Heat to see this?

You were still unsure of the answer as you pulled the sweater up over your head and dropped it to the ground.

The rustle of fabric nearby told you Heat was undressing as well, though when you had got down to your bra and underwear and turned your head to look him, he was still fiddling with the strings on his corset. As you watched, his fingers became a little more frantic.

“Want some help?” you hum softly.

“Uh… sure,” Heat nodded uncertainly.

“Come over here,” without turning around to face him, you lead the way to the bed and gesture for him to sit down. Once he had, you climbed up behind him and began teasing the strings with your smaller fingers.

“… you’re a really good shot,” Heat mumbled awkwardly into the silence.

You smile at his back as you work your way up the corset. His words sparked a flicker of pride in your chest.

“Best sniper in the city,” you hum, “That’s what they used to say about The Reaper around here. It was beyond cool for a kid like me to hear people talk on the street. I often wondered what those same people would say if they knew it was little ol’ me…”

Heat tilted his head to look over his shoulder. You stiffen and press your stomach against his lower back to hide it from view. He paused, not turning around further.

“Probably that you were a beyond cool kid,” the corner of his mouth twitched into a faint smirk.

Your cheeks flush.

“Did it sound that lame when I said it?” you pout.

Heat let out a hum and turned back around. You eased off him and finished untying his corset. It slid off and you tugged it gently away from his pale skin. Your eyes widened as you beheld just how many scars were hidden under the barely concealing fabric. Before you can stop yourself, your fingers are tracing the lines and curves scattered over his back. Your one hand moves down to press against your stomach.

“Do they hurt?” you whisper through the dark.

“Mm,” Heat shrugged, “Not really....”

Without turning around, he reached around behind him, palm splayed. With a questioning stare at the back of his head, you slowly give him your hand. He guides your arm around his lower rib cage. Your breath catches as you envelop Heat in a half-embrace.

“This is why you stay away from Master Kid when he’s fighting,” he said, letting your fingers graze the thin scar tissue that cradled his ribs.

You let out a faint gasp.

“Kid did this to you?” your hand trembles.

Heat’s hair brushes your cheek as he nods.

“He gets caught up in the rush…” he said.

He releases your hand, but your fingers continue to explore his torso, moving up across his chest. When you reach a spot just below his collarbone Heat shivers and you feel goosebumps under your fingertips. You smile and gently play around that area.

“It is a rush,” you say quietly.

Heat nods his head.

“We all enjoy it,” he said, “But Master Kid gets a little too lost.”

“I have scars too….” You blink as the words leave your mouth.

Heat tilts his head slightly, but he still doesn’t turn around.

“Everybody does,” he said quietly.

You pause in your movements, your palm resting gently against his chest. You can feel how fast his heart is beating. Just as fast as yours.

You lean forward and press your lips against his shoulder blade. A shiver runs down Heat’s back and you hear a slight intake of breath. You smile against his skin and trail your kisses up to his back, brushing his hair away with your free hand. His skin tasted like smoke too. You must have a thing for guys who tasted like smoke. But where Rocy’s flavor had been the bitter tang of cigarettes, Heat was more the woody char of a bonfire.

Your lips crest his shoulder and then work slowly towards his neck. You begin adding little nips every now and then, enjoying the way Heat’s breath hitched whenever he felt your teeth. You could just barely make out the colour on his cheeks through the dark, but the sight had you eager to illicit more of a reaction from the shy man. You pull away from him and gather some blankets up around your waist.

“Come onto the bed,” you hum softly.

Heat stiffened, but then moved away from the edge and propped himself up against the headboard. You shifted out of the way so he could stretch out his legs. The shadows cast along his body made seeing any details difficult, but your fingers would soon satisfy your curiosity.

“C-Can I... sit on top of you?” you ask, flip-flopping between anxious and calm.

A beam of faint light filtering in from your window shines across Heat’s face. He still looked nervous, but also eager and curious. He nodded.

You slowly move up and straddle his thighs, making sure the blanket was secure around your hips and covering your waist. Then you reached down and took his hand in your own.

“You can touch me too,” you mumble, “Just… not my stomach….”

Heat’s eyes widened and he allowed you to guide his hand towards your chest. His thumb immediately caught on your bra strap and he began kneading the fabric curiously.

“Aren’t these uncomfortable?” he asked, his brow furrowing slightly as he felt the underwire.

You shake your head.

“Says the guy who wears a corset daily?” you smile, “No, not if they fit properly.”

The expression that moved onto Heat’s face as he explored you brought legions of butterflies to your stomach. It was a mix of intense concentration, like he was afraid if he touched you the wrong way you would break, and a wonder that was almost childlike. But the trace of hunger in his eyes banished any idea of innocence.

Heat seemed to have gained courage from your open invitation for contact. He cupped your breast with one hand while the other began moving up and down your back. His touches started off tentative, but quickly became sure and eager. He slid his hand down to your butt and gave a squeeze. This elicited a small squeak from you and, judging by the light that burst to life in Heat’s eyes and the second squeeze that soon followed, he enjoyed your reaction.

Apparently over-the-bra wasn’t enough anymore. Heat’s fingers fumbled along your back until he found the clasp. You can’t contain your giggle when he frowns. You move to reach behind you but he shakes his head.

“I’ll get it,” he says with surprising determination. You force yourself to swallow another giggle.

His hand leaves your breast and joins his other behind your back. After a few moments of struggle, the tension releases and your straps fall down your shoulders. You shrug off your bra, dropping it over the edge of the bed before turning your flushed face back to Heat.

His eyes widened as he brought his hands around to your front. He slowly reached up and began fondling your exposed breasts, quickly focusing in on your nipples.

“Heeeat…” you begin to squirm as he teases you.

He watched you in fascination as he cupped you with both his hands and gave a squeeze.

“… soft…” his voice was quiet, but you felt a throb from beneath you as he squeezed again.

This drew your attention downward and you reach out a hand.

“Can I…?” you pause until you see Heat nod, then your fingers traced light lines over his abdomen. Down… down… down… _oh my_.

Your cheeks burn as your fingers wrap around Heat’s shaft. You could feel it pulsing (or was that your own heartbeat in your fingertips?) and you let out a moan. You had a sudden raging desire to have him inside you.

But you had to go slow. It was his first time.

You begin to move your hand, letting his length push up through your fingers, lightly playing over his tip with each gentle thrust.

Heat let out a surprised grunt and his body tensed under you. One hand left your breast to grab your waist through the blankets.

“Y/n!” his panted exclamation encouraged you and you continued your ministrations while trying to ignore the desire to move faster.

“Does it feel good?” you hum, looking up to meet his partially glazed eyes.

Heat’s seam of a mouth dropped open but no sound came out so he nodded instead. You smile and put what little practice you had in this area to good use. Soon Heat was panting heavily and slouching back against the headboard. His skin was coated with a sheen of sweat, making the blue locks that tumbled over his shoulders sticky and wet. The tattoos around his neck danced as he struggled to control his breathing.

_Oh fuck he’s hot._

“Shit, I forgot,” you pant as the fire inside started burning in earnest, “Do you have a condom?”

Heat let out a gasp as you squeezed him and pumped up and down in short bursts.

“N-no,” he panted.

You move your free hand, which had been supporting your weight against his abdomen, down to fondle his balls, gently combing through his hair before giving him a squeeze. The way Heat’s eyes widened and his head tilted back turned you on even more.

“I don’t either,” you groan, “But since you’re a virgin, you shouldn’t have any infections. I know I’m clean… and I can’t get pregnant anymore.”

Heat’s head jerked back up and he gave you a concerned stare through his half-lidded eyes.

“It’s alright,” you pant as you give him a final squeeze, “Are you okay without a condom?”

Heat nodded, a faint groan escaping his lips as your hand left him. The sound sent a thrill down your spine and into your gut. It hit that sweet spot inside you and you trembled. You’d reached your limit. You needed him _now._

Your panties are off before you even finished thinking about removing them.

“I’m going to put you in, okay?” you gather the sheets around your waist and lift onto your heels, positioning yourself over Heat’s erect member.

“Okay,” his hands were brushing awkwardly at his sides.

Your fingers find him and line him up.

“Just breathe,” you say as you squat down, “Relax and let me do all the work.”

His tip slips against your wet entrance, but your aroused state had made you wide enough for him to enter without prodding.

“Oh god~” you moan as you sit down on him, grabbing his shoulders for support as you pause to gather yourself.

Heat now had the sheets in a death grip and his breath hitched loudly as he wrestled with the sensation.

“Doing okay?” you pant.

He meets your stare through the dark and nods his head.

“Deeper,” he grunts.

You eagerly oblige, sinking your hips down until your butt hit his thighs. A cry escaped you as he bottomed out. Your inner walls stretched to accommodate his girth, but the ache was sweet and you wanted more.

A low groan began deep in Heat’s chest and gradually worked its way up to his lips. His eyes had rolled back and were now closed. You could see his jaw clenching and his fingers were twisting your sheets into knots.

You let go of his shoulder and touch his forearm.

“Tell me when you want me to move,” you pant.

Heat’s eyes snapped open and met your stare. His gaze was dark with pleasure and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He nodded.

You slowly lifted yourself off him, rising until his tip rested juuuuust inside of you. You held this position for a second, gathering your breath.

You jump a little when you feel a fleeting touch on your chest. Your attention snaps up to see Heat observing your body with soft eyes. In this position, you were on display for him to watch as he pleased. With your arms stretched outward, your breasts bounced with every movement. Heat followed them as they swayed before his eyes.

You smile and tighten your grip on his shoulders before you sink down again, filling yourself with his length.

Heat let out a deep moan and you feel his breath tingle across your stomach. Your stomach?... _Oh no!_ Your eyes widen in panic as the blankets around your waist begin to slip. But before you can let go of Heat’s shoulders, large hands are gripping your hips, keeping your blankets secure and taking some of the weight off your legs.

“M-may I?” Heat’s voice trembled with restraint. His face was tilted down toward you and he was regarding you with desire from under a half-lidded stare.

_Oh fuuuuck_

“Absolutely,” you gasp.

Heat wasted no time in pulling you up and pushing you back down. You relax your legs a tad, allowing them to follow his movement. You couldn’t hold back the moans and whimpers as they tumbled from your lips in an almost constant stream.

It had been so long since you’d had any sort of sexual satisfaction. That hadn’t concerned you at all though; after your miscarriage you had developed an aversion to sex. Over time the revulsion had faded and you had pleasured yourself a few times. But you’d never given thought to having another sexual partner.

At least, not until you’d seen Heat singing his heart out with unbridled passion.

In your mind’s eyes you saw him pressing that microphone to his lips and the same urge took over you that had back then. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to Heat’s. He eagerly returned your attention all the while keeping up a fast pace, pounding into you with surprising directness. Both your groans intermingled as your tongues warred for dominance.

The musk of two sweaty bodies began filling the room and the temperature skyrocketed. You could feel the tension building inside you. The pleasure had long overtaken the ache. You pulled out of the kiss to look at Heat.

His eyes shifted restlessly between your face, your chest, and where your bodies met. The red in his cheeks looked strange compared to his usual pallor, but it was a good strange. His mouth hung open and the quiet grunts and moans that escaped every now and then pushed you closer and closer to the edge.

“Heeeeaaat…” your tone was almost pleading as his eyes lifted to meet yours, “I’m gunna-“

Heat’s fingers gripped your waist as he lifted you up and slammed you down. His hips lifted off the mattress as he pushed deeper into you in one massive thrust. Your lips part in a silent cry and your head falls back. The tension bursts and waves of pleasure course through your body as your walls clamp down on Heat’s cock. His groans and pants are music to your ears. From the way his body trembled under you, you knew he had also reached his release.

“Y/n… Y/n…” he whispered your name in time with his dwindling thrusts.

“Mmmmmmm,” you let out a groan of satisfaction and tilt forward, coming to rest on his sweaty chest.

Heat’s arms immediately wrap around you and he pushes into you one more time before falling still. You both lay in the dark, panting as you ride the last waves of ecstasy.

You turn your head sideways, listening to his heartbeat slowly coming down from its erratic high.

“So,” you smile after a while, casting a shy glance up at Heat, “How was your first time?”

Heat’s gaze was relaxed as he lifted a finger to trace your cheek, brushing some sweaty strands of hair off your face.

“It was… nice,” he finished hesitantly and cleared his throat before he continued. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

You let out a short giggle.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” you let out a sigh and sit up, “But I don’t know how often this’ll happen. I don’t really have a high libido anymore.”

To your surprise, Heat moves with you, keeping you pressed firmly against his chest as he sat up.

“That’s alright,” his breathing is mostly back under his control now, “Whenever you want to…”

You blink.

“O-okay,” you smile.

Heat stares at you for a while, and then he offers you a smile of his own. It’s hard to see through the dark, but you could just make out the upward motion of his lips and your heart thumped happily in your chest. Heat relaxed his hold and you slide off his lap, gathering the blankets around your stomach as you nestled onto the bed beside him.

“How was it for you?” Heat shifted down until he was laying on his back and dangling his feet off the edge of the mattress.

You let out a sigh and press your forehead against his shoulder.

“Wonderful,” you hum, “I told you to let me do all the work though, didn’t I?”

Heat let out a short cough.

“I… got excited,” he murmured.

“Hehe, it’s fine, Heat,” you giggle, “I liked it.”

Silence follows, but it’s a comfortable one. After a while Heat’s arm wraps around you and pulls you closer. You lift your head and rest it on his chest, feeling a content hum rumble under your cheek.

You lay there in the dark, feeling Heat’s chest rise and fall. This warmth was enough to keep the maelstrom of thoughts at bay. At least for tonight. You snuggle closer, pressing further into your personal heater. He let out a soft grunt and you feel his fingers on yours. He lifts your hand and keeps it aloft, regarding it in the faint light still coming in from the window.

“You have beautiful hands,” he said.

Your fingers clench instinctively, but then slowly relax again when Heat doesn’t let go. You lift your head and meet his gaze through the dark. Those sunken eyes showed nothing but honesty and appreciation. You turn your attention to your fingers, still held up by Heat’s rough and calloused palm. Both these hands had taken lives. Both these hands had committed heinous crimes.

Did Heat see his skin as stained as you did yours?

“Really?” you whisper.

Heat’s fingers closed over your own. You felt a gentle tug and let him pull your arm up until your fingers met his lips.

“I noticed that first night,” his words are warm against your skin, “When you gave me that muffin…”

Your eyes widen and you open your mouth to retort, but the words die on your tongue as you see the sincerity in Heat’s gaze. Instead, you bury your face in his shoulder and take a deep breath, filling your lungs with his scent.

After a few minutes, you settle back down. The movement causes the covers to slip slightly from around your waist… but you felt no desire to readjust them now.


	37. The Next Day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It's been a hot minute! :D
> 
> I will admit I'm struggling to get words on the page. And it's a little harder than I thought to start tying everything together... But I just wanted to let you know that I'm still working on this! I haven't abandoned my baby!
> 
> This and the next chapter will be pretty chill... some down time before things start moving towards the end again.

You were warm. Oh so warm. Your body was caressed on all sides by a soft pressure, securing you in a blanket of comfort. You felt protected. You felt safe. Was this heaven? Honestly you wouldn’t mind dying if this was your eternity ever after.

You frowned.

No… you weren’t going to heaven.

You shifted in the bed, nuzzling into the pillows with a low groan.

_Well, maybe Gran and Rocy aren’t there anyway._

_What?_ You frowned into the sheets pressed against your cheek. Why would you think that?

There was a rustling sound and a muffled grunt from the bed behind you. Your eyes snapped open and your whole body tensed.

_What what what?!.... wait… Heat…_

You stared at the wall, trying to relax. The events that had preceded you falling asleep came back to you crystal clear. Your heart thumped painfully against your ribs and you clenched the blankets closer to your body.

Should you say something?

You remembered the touch of Heat’s hands, the feel of his lips… the area between your legs gave an aching pulse as you recalled the feel of something else.

As you continued to stare at the wall, you began detailing the outline of a very recent paint job above your bed. The memories that this began to stir in your mind were unwelcome and you were just about to turn around and search out Heat’s comforting chest when-

A soft kiss on your shoulder. A shift in the bed. Your body was suddenly cold.

You lay there, paralyzed by this awfully familiar sensation. Your ears strained to catch the sounds Heat made as he moved around your room. There were a few muffled thuds and the sounds of things being dragged across the floor. You hear the rustle of clothes being put on and then the click of a door closing.

You told yourself the stinging in your eyes was from the paint fumes. You told yourself this aching in your chest was from a blow you must have received yesterday.

You wanted to get up. You wanted to run after him, screaming and crying. But you couldn’t move.

You knew you deserved this pain. After all you’d done you deserved every bit of this. You were a fool to think otherwise.

But you thought…

Heat knew…

Were you truly a monster beyond loving?

_*fluuuuush*_

You stiffened and then flinched against the faint burst of hope that fizzled in your chest, dulling the ache. A few seconds later you heard the bathroom door open and listened as Heat moved through your room once more.

He should have reached the other door by now-

Your eyes widened as you felt the mattress shift and another body climbed into bed behind you.

“Y/n? What’s wrong?”

You became aware that the sheets under your cheek were soaked with tears. You sniffed loudly and brought a hand up to wipe your eyes before you turned around.

A corset-less Heat was sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched down your bed. His sunken eyes met yours with an anxious stare. Your gaze flicked out to the room and you saw all the fallen furniture that you had neglected to fix last night was now righted and back in the proper places. Is that what Heat was doing…?

“I-… I thought you were leaving,” the words slipped out before you could bite them back.

Those dark eyes widened and a tattooed arm reached for you. You found yourself pulled up and pressed against his bare chest.

“I said I never want to let you go,” his lips pressed against the top of your head.

You sniffled again and sunk further into his warmth.

_How could I ever doubt those words…?_

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

Heat’s grip tightened, but his mouth stayed resting on your head.

“You don’t have to apologize,” his breath tingled through your hair, “I’ll wake you next time.”

You wiped your watery eyes again and lifted your head.

_Next time…_

Heat’s blue locks were still in a slightly ruffled state of bed-head, and that, mixed with the faint sleepiness in his expression, sparked an urge that you had a feeling would be a rather common occurrence now.

You pushed up and pressed your lips softly against his, closing your eyes briefly before pulling back. When you blinked your eyes open, you were blessed with a faint smile lifting Heat’s stitched lips.

Your heart thumped against your ribs in a much more comfortable way. You slowly lifted your finger and traced the tattoos marking his cheek bones.

“So handsome,” you murmured.

Heat blinked and you caught the faint blush under your fingertips. You smiled and pushed off him, wrapping the blankets around your still naked body.

“Well I don’t know about you,” you hummed, “But I’m starving.”

Heat nodded and got up, giving you some space to get out of bed. By the time you’d freshened up in the washroom and pulled on your favourite sweater and jeans, Heat had finished tying the strings of his corset and was adjusting it around his chest.

“Is there anything you’d prefer for breakfast?” you asked as you moved towards the door, “The usual mocha and bagel? I think I have a few poppy seed ones left.”

“Um…actually,” Heat gave a small cough, “I don’t really like bagels…. Maybe… a muffin?”

You paused and glanced back, waiting as he stepped up behind you.

“You don’t like bagels?” you quirked an eyebrow, “I thought that was your favourite.”

Heat averted his gaze and began fiddling with a lock of hair that fell over his shoulder.

“That was just the first thing I thought of when you asked,” he admitted, “You seemed so happy when you had it ready for me the next time… I didn’t want to tell you…”

You stared.

“But I could have easily prepared something else,” you said, “I’m happy making anything for you guys.”

“Yeah… it was stupid, I know,” Heat mumbled, “The poppy seeds kept getting stuck in my teeth too...”

You couldn’t hold back an exasperated giggle. Heat’s lips twitched a little and his expression lightened.

“So… muffins,” you smiled.

Heat flicked his embarrassed gaze to you and nodded.

“Mm, banana… chocolate chip,” he continued hesitantly.

You nodded and gave him another reassuring smile.

“I don’t have any made,” you reached for the doorknob and turned it, “But they’re pretty easy to whip up-“

Your voice caught in your throat as you walked into the still partially dismantled kitchen. The shattered photograph sat on the kitchen table. You drew up short and your fists clenched as a tremor ran through your body.

The maelstrom stirred from its slumber.

A warmth touched your shoulder and you didn’t have to look up to know Heat is right there.

“What… what happens now?” you whispered, though you weren’t precisely sure what you were talking about.

Heat let out a low hum and stepped passed you into the kitchen. You blankly watched as he closed cupboard doors and pulled the table and chairs back to their previous positions.

“The Straw Hats and Trafalgar were still fighting when we left,” Heat said as he began fiddling with the broken chair you’d abandoned last night, “Their goal was to take down Doflamingo. If they won, the Donquixote Gang won’t be bothering us anytime soon.”

You blinked.

“Wait… Kid didn’t beat him?”

Heat gave up on the chair and leaned it against the far wall.

“No, our goal was to get you and get out,” he said, “It was lucky that the Straw Hat/Heart Alliance launched their attack when they did. We were able to make a temporary alliance with them to take advantage of their numbers and all the chaos Straw Hat created. It probably wouldn’t have worked otherwise…”

You were still frozen in the doorway to your room, watching as Heat found the broom and began sweeping up the little pieces of debris you’d missed last night.

“Why?” you mumbled.

Heat glanced at you before continuing to clean up.

“There was no way we could have launched an assault in such a short time on our own,” he said, “We would have had to choose between a stealth mission or waiting a few days to gather our own alliances... and Master Kid isn’t that great at stealth… or patient.”

A light frown pulled at your lips. That wasn’t what you’d meant by your question. But it also was, in a way. You let Heat’s words turn over in your mind. Your eyes slowly hardened as you realized how ignorant you’d been in regards to the Kid Gang.

The thought of not coming for you had never even crossed their mind…?

Your hands, which had been dangling by your sides, clenched into fists. Heat watched carefully as you stepped into the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge; the air of uncertainty had vanished from your eyes, your head was held high.

“Muffins,” you muttered as you took out some milk and eggs.

“Y/n?” Heat’s presence hovered behind you as you got out your mixing bowls.

“I better make a large batch,” you said, “The other guys might want some too.”

“That sounds good.”

Heat let you work in silence after that, but you were acutely aware of his presence in your kitchen as he continued to busy himself with cleaning up. And you found your heart beat steadying whenever you turned to search out his steady gaze.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You frowned at the knob dangling off your shop door, jiggling it until it fell out completely.

“I really should have fixed this last night,” you muttered, lining up the new knob you’d found in the back of your junk drawer and screwing it in, “Thanks for barricading it though.”

You tilted your head back and smiled at Heat. He glanced at a nearby table that had, until just now, been wedged under the door handle.

“I didn’t have time…” he said in a low voice, “It was enough to secure us for the night. I would have heard if anyone had broken in.”

You let out a soft hum as you stood, locked the door, and made your way over to Heat’s apartment.

 _Alright, be cool_ , you took a deep breath as Heat opened the door and stepped back to let you in first.

You marched determinedly up the stairs and into your neighbours’ home.

The moment you saw Kid and Killer sitting on the couch your chest gave a throb. In your mind’s eye you saw them all taking on Doflamingo...for you.

You couldn’t stop yourself from sprinting forward.

So much for playing it cool.

“What the hell?!” Kid exclaimed as you careened toward him.

Your heart leapt into your throat as he stood and took a surprised step back, his expression shifting into an alarmed glare.

_Not him._

You changed your trajectory and instead closed in on Killer, who had stayed in his seat, but your eyes widened as you took in the large bandages wrapped around his bare torso.

_Shit, not him either._

You flailed and skidded to a stop, crashing into the back of the couch and causing it to lurch awkwardly.

“Calm down, Y/n!” Killer exclaimed just as Wire emerged hurriedly from the hall with his sweater half-pulled over his head.

Your attention immediately snapped to the silent man. He seemed to have no bad injuries and his eyes lit up when they fell on you.

 _Him, then_ , you smiled.

You pushed off the couch and catapulted yourself into Wire’s arms just as he pulled his sweater down all the way.

“You’re all okay!” your cry was muffled by his scarf as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

Wire’s arm enfolded you in a loose embrace and you felt a light pat on your head. You were briefly distracted by a muffled hum that emitted from his throat, but then there was a loud sigh from behind you.

“Geez, is that why you ran in here all bat-shit crazy?” Kid muttered, “What the fuck was that?”

You lifted your head to greet Wire’s surprised but warm gaze and then turned to look over your shoulder.

“I was going to hug you,” you smirked at Kid, “But you’d probably punch me.”

The redhead blinked. A smile flickered over his face before being replaced with a scowl.

“Damn straight,” he growled, marching across the room.

“Incoming!” you yelped and tried to wiggle out of Wire’s grip, but you couldn’t move fast enough.

Your groan was muffled as Kid’s hand came up to smother your face.

“But it would take more than a punch to get you to cry,” you could hear the smirk in his voice and your lips smiled against his rough palm.

“Damn straight,” you chuckled when he removed his hand.

Wire gave you a light squeeze and another pat on the head before he lowered you to the ground. You looked back to smile at Heat, who was watching calmly from the doorway, and blinked at the box and tray of cups in his hands.

“Oh! Here,” you quickly moved over and took the tray from Heat, lifting them up to the others, “Coffee and muffins.” You turned your eyes to Kid and gave him a wink, “That’s all I’m good for, right?”

The redhead stared at you as a smirk slowly moved over his face.

“And don’t you forget it,” he chuckled, leading the way into the kitchen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Sit.”

You walked forward on stiff legs and took the chair set before the couch.

On said couch, and in chairs on either side of it, the top brass of the Kid Gang watched you with a stern mix of curiosity and caution. Business mode was on.

Over their heads you could see into the kitchen, where the muffin wrappers and empty coffee cups sat among the plates that had been filled with Killer’s scrambled eggs; all forgotten for the moment.

Kid lifted his hand, holding up a single finger.

“One for one,” he stated.

You blinked, then slowly nodded your head.

The Boss leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His leather jacket stretched around his broad shoulders as he regarded you with a hawk-like stare.

“So. You’re The fucking Reaper.”

You took in a slow breath.

“Yes,” you nodded again, “I used to go by that name… when I was younger. I taught myself to shoot. By the time I was eleven I was sneaking out to do hits for extra cash… Gran found out and forbade me to kill for money. So I… did it for other reasons…”

Kid’s expression remained blank, but his eyes flicked down to the black rifle case lying at his feet.

“So you were born with such skill?” Killer crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He’d put on a plain black t-shirt, but you could still see some bandages poking out around his collar. You hoped he hadn’t been hurt too badly during last night’s battle.

You began to nod, then shrugged.

“I was talented… but I did get some formal training… later on-“

You stopped as Kid held up a hand.

“Alright, what do you want to know?”

You paused, fiddling with the hem of your sweater as you thought this over.

“Do you guys know about the Silver Cockerel?” you finally whispered.

Kid blinked in confusion and shifted back in his seat. Killer cleared his throat.

“Yes,” the masked man nodded, “The Silver Cockerel was a prominent figure in the Underworld many decades ago. A master riflewoman who escaped the slave trade to rise up and become a founder of the Revolutionaries and one of Whitebeard’s strongest allies. She eluded the Police for years before suddenly disappearing during a small skirmish. No one knows what happened to her after that.”

“The- the slave trade?!” you exclaimed. The colour drained from your face and your fingers tightened around your sweater until the fabric threatened to tear.

Heat shifted and moved to stand, but Wire held out an arm to block his way.

 **Why are you asking about the Silver Cockerel?** Wire’s stormy eyes probed yours.

“B-because…” you whispered, “She’s… my… she’s Gran…”

Kid’s eyes widened and Wire dropped his arm. Heat started to push off his chair again but you shook your head.

“I’m okay, Heat,” you took a steadying breath and turned your gaze to Kid.

He returned your stare and you swore you saw something close to satisfaction flash through his eyes.

“Where did you get your formal training?”

You paused and observed his features. There hadn’t been as much intent behind that question. His expression was expectant, like he already knew the answer you were going to give…

_Whatever, it’s about time they knew everything._

“I was… a CP-9 agent...”

Kid’s expression didn’t flicker. None of the others’ did either. You frowned at them.

“Nothing to say to that?” you snapped, more than a little annoyed at the fact that they didn’t seem to care about your deepest, darkest secret.

The normal public had a vague idea about the covert organization; that it was some force that collected information and was called in when things got dicey for the Police. But in the underworld, Cipher Pol, especially CP-9, was hated almost as much as the higher forces governing the Police.

You knew why.

CP-9 did the dirty work. They took out the innocents that had to be eliminated to make way for a more direct attack by the Police. They removed the ‘obstacles’ in the way of the _righteous_ men and women of the Force to do their public work.

Gangs especially hated the CP organization. You yourself had often purged gang hideouts and warehouses owned by traffickers of all sorts of illegal things. Weapons in particular.

The Kid Gang should have struck you down as soon as those words had left your lips…

Your frown shifted into a glare as the silence drew out.

Then Killer reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw the green dragon seal.

“Shit. I thought I burned that,” you muttered.

Killer held it out and you leaned forward and took it. Your eyes scanned over the short note Sabo had left for you. That already seemed like months ago. Back before your greatest fear had been realized.

_Y/n,_

_I’m sorry that I can’t give you a good answer for all your requests. But here’s what I can say:_

_The incident at Galley-La involved an assassination attempt on the president of the company (Iceberg), and the burning down of the main Galley-La office. These events were publicly pinned on the Straw Hat Gang, who were present at the time. It was later found that the whole thing was a cover up in order to hide the fact that CP-9 agents were conducting a mission targeting specific knowledge Iceberg held. Due to subsequent events, the CP-9 unit was disbanded and branded criminals._

_About your other query, all I can say is that, to our knowledge, all other CP units are still functioning. It is confirmed that CP-0 has been reinstated. At this time we can’t confirm the identities of any agents of CP-0, though we have strong suspicions that some remnants of CP-9 have been reassigned._

_I hope you are only asking these things to be informed…_

_-S_

You frowned at the paper. CP-0… that must have been why Lucci was at Dressrosa Tower. Even if he had been branded a criminal by the government, he would find a way back in to serve his twisted sense of justice.

You hated that you knew that.

“This doesn’t say anything about me being an agent,” you muttered.

You gripped the top of the note with both and hands carefully tore it down the center, then ripped those pieces into smaller pieces. You stuffed the torn paper into your pocket, determined to burn it when you got back downstairs.

“No, it doesn’t,” Killer agreed, “But why would a quiet little bookkeeper, who just so happens to have amazing marksmanship, be asking _the Revolutionaries_ about _Cipher-Pol_?”

You cocked an eyebrow and let out a huff. They’d guessed that _before_ coming to rescue you?...

 _These guys…_ you hid your shaking hands up into the sleeves of your sweater.

“Alright, I’ll lay it all out,” you let out a sigh, “I used to be part of the Red Sphinx Gang, back when I was The Reaper. They betrayed me to the Police. Instead of sending me off to juvy I was forced into CP training. I worked for them until I figured out a way to escape. I’ve been trying to live under the radar ever since.”

There. Kid should kick you out any second now.

The redhead shifted forward again, a heavy scowl on his lips.

_Here it comes._

You didn’t think it would hurt this much though…

“Alright, now you,” he said.

You blinked dumbly at him. Did he really have no problem with what you’d just said? Kid just stared back.

“Uh…” you scrambled to organize your thoughts, “So… what happened last night? After..?”

Killer reached into his pocket again as Kid cocked an eyebrow at you.

“I ain’t telling you our operations, princess,” the redhead grunted, “That stuff’s for members only.”

His sharp eyes bore into you and you dropped your gaze. Killer took out his phone, glanced at it, and then reached for the TV remote.

“This is probably what you mean,” he said as he flipped to a news channel, “It’s about time we all got updated.”

You shifted in your seat and turned around, only to be greeted with a headshot of a certain pink Warlord. You flinched and almost fell out of your chair. Doflamingo’s face was blown up until his leering smile and stupid glasses filled the screen.

“Fuck!” you grumbled as you settled back into your seat.

A few grunts sounded from behind you, all of which sounded suspiciously like smothered chuckles, but everyone’s attention stayed fixed on the TV.

A smile slowly started moving onto your face as the reporter told of Doflamingo’s defeat at the hands of Luffy and the resulting upheaval of Dressrosa Incorporated. Apparently the new head of the company was already announced; an older man named Riku. There was mention of the gang alliances; Law’s and Kid’s wanted posters were briefly flashed across the screen. The report ended with a shot of the man himself, secured in thick chains, being led into the back of a Police van headed to Impel Down Prison.

“The bastard better not see daylight ever again,” Kid growled, “That damn Straw Hat never finishes what he starts. I would’ve killed the fucker.”

Your smile hardened a bit and you nodded as the segment finished with a brief update on Luffy, Law, and Kid’s whereabouts; which was unknown. Then the screen switched to the weather report.

“The Straw Hat/Heart Alliance has gone to ground,” Killer shut off the TV and you turned back around, “They both suffered a lot more damage than us and will need time to recover. Unfortunately, the whole thing is public knowledge…”

You frowned.

“Unfortunately?” you asked, glancing to Kid, “Don’t you enjoy the notoriety?”

The redhead scoffed.

“In this case, it’ll complicate things,” he admitted.

You looked to Killer, still confused.

“Doflamingo was providing weapons to many gangs and Underworld operations across the city, even out to the Blues,” the masked man explained, “And specifically to one of the Emperors… Kaido.”

Your eyes widened.

“Now that his supply has stopped, a lot of dangerous people are mad at us,” Killer continued, “And since Straw Hat and the Surgeon have disappeared…”

“You guys will be a target,” you finished his thought.

Killer nodded.

Your frightened eyes flit from one man to the next until they landed on Heat.

“But you can handle it, right?” you asked.

Heat seemed frozen in place. This did not reassure you.

“Of course,” Kid grunted, pulling your gaze back to himself, “Don’t insult me.”

His scowl was so close to a pout that you couldn’t help a small smile.

“Sorry, Kid,” you sighed, “I’m just… worried about you guys.”

Those amber eyes widened and he gave you a frown.

“What about this?” he abruptly pointed to the black case at his feet.

You lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

“What about it? That’s my gun.”

Kid leaned down and opened it to reveal your sniper rifle.

“I’ve never seen a gun like this before,” he muttered.

You nodded and left your chair to squat down in front of the case. You lifted the spindly barrel and bulky stock out and connected them. The touch of the cool metal still made your fingers tingle with excitement, but it was much more subdued than yesterday. You paused a moment to look over the gun, then held it out to Kid.

“It was custom made,” you said, “Well, it started out as a CheyTac M200 Intervention. But Dr. Vegapunk modified it… a lot.”

“Vegapunk?!” Killer grunted.

You nodded.

“CP has access to his labs,” you smirked, “I figured I’d take advantage of that before ditching their sorry asses.”

“Huh,” Kid turned the gun over in his hands, “I thought it looked like a CheyTac, but it’s way too short and the barrel is ridiculously thin. How’s it handle?”

You rocked back and sat on your heels. It felt incredibly strange to be talking so casually about this gun that you’d kept hidden away for a decade. But somehow… also good. Really good.

“Vegapunk cut it down to make it easier for me to carry. No idea how he kept its structure sound,” you said, tapping the barrel with your finger, “And he reinforced it with some sort of alloy, don’t know what exactly, something that redirects most of the energy to keep the bullets trajectory smooth. Any trained sniper can hit whatever they want within 2 kilometers if they have this.”

“And you?” Kid smirked, his eyes flashing with amusement as they met yours.

A small, prideful smile curled your lips.

“Anything within 4,” you hummed, “Any farther and there’s a 30% chance I hit the target.”

Kid let out a slow whistle.

“Impressive.”

Then he handed back your rifle and stood up.

“Alright, that’s good enough for now,” Kid motioned to Wire and Killer, “I have the crew relocating and fortifying what we can’t move. We need to get to the shop.”

Both men nodded and stood as well. You put the gun away and picked up the case. But when you got to your feet, you found a large hand descending on your head.

“Hold your horses, princess. You’re under house arrest until we get back,” Kid grunted, pushing you onto the couch beside Heat, “Keep your girlfriend inside,” he ordered the blue haired man.

“Uh, Boss…”

“Kid!” you protested, “I-“

“Stay.”

You blinked at Kid’s black nail polish as it glinted inches from your nose.

“I’m not a dog,” you scowled, “I can’t stay here, I have things to do! What about the café?!”

Kid withdrew his finger and you briefly saw the frown on his lips before his entire hand smothered your face and he pushed you roughly back down into the cushions. You struggled against him for a bit, but gave up when you started to get tired. Somewhere during the scuffle you were relieved of your gun case.

“Seriously. We need to move fast right now, and there are probably people watching this place,” Kid’s hand left you, “I can’t be distracted."

You stiffened at his words and slowly sat up.

“Wha-?” you blinked when you didn’t find Kid in front of you.

Your head jerked around but you only saw his leather-clad back as it vanished out the door, taking your gun with him. Wire gave you a wave as he followed after his Boss.

“Hold down the fort, you two,” Killer said as he brought up the rear, “We should be back in a few hours.”

“Killer, dear,” your call made him pause and glance over his shoulder, “Do me a favour and punch the dork.”

The masked man returned your smirk with a wave and the door closed behind him.

You stared at the spot where he’d disappeared for a few seconds, listening to them descend the stairs. Then you turned to see Heat reaching for the remote that Killer had set down.

“You knew?” It wasn’t really a question.

Heat carefully met your stare.

“Like Killer said, we figured as much from reading that note,” he admitted.

Your jaw dropped as it finally began to hit you.

“How… how did you know I wasn’t working for Cipher Pol anymore?” you demanded, “As soon as you found out you should have abandoned me! Kid should have thrown me out just now, not told me to stay!”

Heat’s expression shifted to confusion.

“It’s pretty obvious you aren’t an agent anymore,” he said, “And if you were, you would have turned us in months ago.”

You shook your head, still trying to wrap your mind around this.

“Maybe… yeah… but…” your eyes roved aimlessly around the room and settled on the TV, “You knew that and you still took on Doflamingo…?”

Heat’s warm hand pressed against your forearm.

“Y/n,” the way he said your name made your heart stutter, “There was no way we would just leave you.”

Your eyes began to sting and you quickly dropped your gaze.

“Oh,” was all you could manage at the moment.

A few beats of silence passed before Heat spoke again.

“Wanna watch something?” he asked, waving the remote awkwardly.

You wiped your eyes and nodded.

“Well it looks like I’m not going anywhere today,” you gave him a shaky smile, “You pick.”

Heat quickly found a channel airing Planet Earth and despite your mood you quickly became enthralled with the strange creatures living at the bottom of the oceans.

“This is weird,” you mumbled as you watched a large eel-like creature swim through the blackness of the deep sea.

“It’s just a frilled shark,” Heat said, “They’re living fossils… haven’t really evolved much from the time of the dinosaurs.”

You cocked and eyebrow at him.

“That isn’t what I meant,” you mumbled distractedly, “You like animals?”

Heat’s cheeks flushed a little as he nodded.

“I like watching documentaries,” he rubbed his arm as he spoke.

You stared at him for a few more seconds, then your lips lifted into a smile.

“Cool,” you hummed, “I never watched much TV, but those sound really interesting.”

Heat’s expression relaxed and he shifted a bit closer to you on the couch.

“What did you mean, then?” he asked.

Your smile fell as you were reminded of your discomfort.

“Being here, with you, all chill and watching nature documentaries,” you said, gesturing at the TV, “And yesterday I… sh-shot two people dead.”

Heat shifted again, his tattooed shoulders pressing back against the cushions.

“That isn’t that many people, you know,” he said.

You frowned at him and he averted his gaze.

“Do you feel uncomfortable about it?” he quickly asked.

You shrugged, fidgeting with the sleeves of your sweater.

“I guess?” you chewed your lip nervously, “It all happened so fast… I… I didn’t realize how… out of it?... I was… for so many years…”

You shivered despite not being cold and rocked back and forth in your seat for a moment, eyeing Heat from the corner of your eye. He watched you in turn, tilting his head to the side curiously. Once again, that dark gaze helped steady your beating heart.

 _How can he calm me down just by sitting there?_ You feel a blush rising in your cheeks. But right now you wanted more than just proximity.

Another thing you hadn’t realized was how touched-starved you were.

“Um… can I… lay down?” you mumbled.

Heat blinked, then nodded and sat up straighter. Your body tilted sideways and your head fell lightly on his lap. A soft hum of contentment left your throat as you settled.

You both sat in silence for a bit, watching a small glowing jellyfish drift through the deep. Heat’s hand came to rest on your shoulder and he began rubbing small circles over your sweater. You let out a sigh and nuzzled into his pants.

“You looked really… alive.”

You stiffened and turned to glance up at Heat. His dark eyes drifted over your face.

“Back at Dressrosa,” he clarified, “You were kind of…” he paused as he searched for the right words, “… glowing?” He averted his gaze and brought his free hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I’d never seen you like that before.”

Your cheeks flushed and you quickly returned your eyes to the TV.

“So were you,” you mumbled, recalling the way Heat had looked with that flame thrower in his hands.

You were silent for a long while, only half-listening to the narrator as she talked about anglerfish. Despite having woken up only a few hours ago, you felt your eyelids growing heavy. Yesterday must have really taken a lot out of you… and last night. You blushed heavily and squeezed your eyes closed.

Eventually Heat sensed your tiredness and leaned over you. His movement brought a wave of faint leather to your nose.

“Do you want to go downstairs?” he asked.

You shook your head and let out a grumpy groan. You were too comfy to move.

Heat sat back again. His hand was still gently massaging your arm as you drifted off into sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“We’re back,” Kid called as he opened the door and strode into the apartment, “You two better not be-“

There was a long pause.

Killer kicked off his boots and hurried into the living room with Wire close behind him.

“What’s wrong?” the masked man asked, but then drew up short when he saw Kid staring down at the couch.

Heat was laying down, his head resting on one armrest and his feet propped up on the other. And snuggled up on his chest, eerily cat-like and almost lost under a dark blanket, was you. They watched your body rise and fall with Heat’s deep breaths as you both slept soundly.

“Should we wake them up?” Killer asked quietly.

Kid let out a noise that was something between a grunt and a growl, then disappeared off into his room without a backwards glance.

Wire sent Killer a look.

 **He’ll have to tell her soon** , he signed.

Killer let out a sigh and then moved into the kitchen to quietly start on lunch.


	38. The Next Day Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappy is a continuation of the last. Some chill time with the guys. Some mockery and shenanigans. Some inner turmoil. Hopefully this will tide you over until I can sort out what comes next :P
> 
> Love you all! <3

“I’m sorry I can’t come meet you,” Robin said, “But we can’t chance leaving our safe house for a few more days.”

“It’s alright,” you sighed into your phone, “I just needed to talk… Kid forced me to stay at his place today. He wouldn’t even let me open the café.”

Robin let out a soft hum and you heard some faint crashing in the background.

“Luffy! Don’t you dare- GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!”

You couldn’t hide your short giggle as you recognized the voice of a thoroughly irritated Nami.

“Hang on, I’ll go somewhere more private,” Robin said.

After a few seconds, silence descended over the line.

“Alright, Y/n. Please tell me what happened.”

You let out a breath and then began with what occurred in the karaoke booth at Club Germa 66, though you carefully omitted certain conversations you’d had with a particularly pink ex-Warlord and made sure to end with your departure from Dressrosa Tower.

…

“Yes, Killer did call me when they found out what Doflamingo had done,” Robin’s voice had a certain tone in it that gave you the impression she was annoyed, “And I specifically asked them to see you home safely.”

You smiled at the blue lava lamp on Heat’s desk, listening to the muffled sounds of some video game that the guys were playing out in the living room.

“Well that was my fault for ditching them,” you said, “But I’m surprised they told you. And that they went so far as to suggest an alliance…”

“There was no other way they could have been successful in rescuing you,” Robin said, “The timing really was perfect.”

You nodded as your attention dropped to the box of books tucked away beside Heat’s desk. You eased off your seat on his bed and went over to it, lifting the lid and peeking at the books you now had space for downstairs. An uneasy frown tugged at your lips as you thought of the Calico Hen Café.

“Uh,” you cleared your throat and stood, “So… what happens now?”

There was a pause that dragged on long enough for you to start to repeat the question.

“I heard you, Y/n,” Robin interrupted, “I was trying to figure out how to ask.”

“Ask what?” you hummed.

“I know you will not like this idea, but I’m thinking of your safety and there really only is one place for you to be that I will be comfortable with.”

You pursed your lips, already guessing what she was going to say.

“I… I can’t, Robin,” you sighed, “I can’t leave the Calico. It’s nothing against you or Luffy, I’m sure he’s great and all-”

“I understand,” Robin said, though the disappointment was apparent in her voice, “But you need some protection. Your name may not be on the news, but word will soon get around about why the Kid Gang joined with us at the last minute. They have many enemies.”

You bore your stare into the floorboards under your feet.

“I can… I can handle myself now, Robin,” you said quietly.

There was a pause in which you heard a faint intake of breath. She understood you perfectly.

“Are you sure about this, Y/n?” she asked after a while, “It has been longer than we’d both like to admit. Though your aim is perfect as always… What about your promises?”

You frowned and turned to lean back against Heat’s desk.

“I already broke them,” you’d aimed for your voice to be strong, but it came out more as a quaver, “I..-” your breath hitched as you tried to calm yourself.

 _Damn it!_ You’d thought you were ready for this.

“Y/n,” Robin’s voice soothed you like always, “Don’t push yourself too fast. You’ve been through a lot. Take some time and just rest, at least for today. Despite their violent tendencies, the Kid Gang is a good second choice for keeping you safe.”

You can’t help but smirk.

“Can’t beat you, Robin,” you chuckled, “You’ve always been there for me…” your smile faltered but you kept going, “Thank… you…”

There was a pause before she answered, but when she did, you could hear her smile clearly through the phone.

“That you are alright is thanks enough,” her voice was soft, “Now get some rest. I’ll call when I can come visit.”

“Okay, see you later,” you mumbled.

“Later, Y/n.”

You stared at your screen as the call terminated. Guilt began munching away at your heart again. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell her you were the farthest from alright than you had ever been… you’d call her back once you’d gotten it more sorted out in your head. You needed to ask Robin what she knew… 

You wandered around Heat’s room for a bit, trying to compose yourself before going out to face the guys.

Your eyes flit over the sword case, the mirror, the desk, the dresser…

When Rocy had lived here, the only room he’d really occupied was his bedroom, which was Wire’s now. The rest had served as storage or had been left empty.

You stared at the wall that separated Heat’s room from Wire’s. It was strange to realize that this was the first time you’d been up here and not wanted to peek behind Wire’s door…

You shook your head and gravitated toward the lava lamp on Heat’s desk again, watching the blue bubbles of goop gently rise and fall. The sight was very calming. Your eyes drifted to the base of the lamp and fell on something propped up against the far side of it. Something familiar.

You frowned and pulled a small picture out from the shadows. Your eyes narrowed and you quickly moved to the door.

“Heat?” you called his name as you cracked the door open.

There was a rustling sound and then Kid let out an annoyed grunt.

“Hurry up, we can’t take the tower without a medic.”

Heat appeared in the hall and pulled the door open further.

“What’s up?” his relaxed expression immediately tightened when you lifted the photograph.

“Why do you still have this?” you asked.

Heat froze for a second and then called over his shoulder.

“Do it without a medic.”

“What?!” Kid snapped, “You two better not be fuc-“

Heat entered his room and closed the door behind him. He held out his hand and you gave him the picture of you sitting behind the wheel of your car. The corner of it was torn, probably from when Heat had snatched it from those alliance guys who’d come looking for you.

“I… I’m sorry, Y/n,” Heat moved to his bed and sat down.

You followed, a little taken aback at the guilty frown on his face.

“I’m not mad,” you assured him, “I just… I guess I thought you’d throw it out or something. I completely forgot about it, to be honest.”

Heat’s eyes lifted from the photo and you caught a flicker of relief before it was replaced with remorse.

“I… I meant to destroy it…” his grip tightened on the picture, “But… I… I couldn’t let you burn… I like to get rid of a lot of things, but I couldn’t… not you.”

 _He already liked me back then?_ Wow, you had to be the most oblivious girl in the world.

Your cheeks flushed and you slowly reached out and squeezed his arm.

“It’s alright, Heat,” you said in a soothing voice, “I was just surprised you still had it, that’s all. Can I…?”

Heat nodded and jerked the photo into your hands, as if he felt bad just for touching it.

“Don’t worry about it,” you reassured him again, tucking the photo into your sweater pocket, “I’ll get you a better one… here.”

You took out your phone and leaned in. Heat was a little awkward at first, but then he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and gave the camera a relaxed, content look. Your smile widened and you snapped the photo.

“There,” you quickly sent him the picture.

“Thanks,” Heat looked a little more comfortable, “Sorry for being… creepy.”

You shook your head before resting it on his shoulder, just enjoying his presence.

“I don’t think it was creepy,” you said.

“I should have asked-“

You pushed off the bed and stood before Heat. It was odd having him looking slightly up at you. You felt a little dominant from this angle. You stepped forward and draped your arms around his shoulders.

“I forgive you,” you said softly.

Heat immediately wrapped you in his own embrace and pulled you even closer. His chin came to rest on your shoulder and a quiet sigh left him. You felt his body relax and he leaned into you. You both sat quietly for a long while.

“I… really like… being able to hold you,” Heat eventually broke the silence.

You let out a content hum.

“I like it too, Heat,” you ran your fingers through his unruly locks. You’d wondered for a while now if they were as soft as Killer’s. You were right. “I didn’t know you were so cuddly.”

“Hmm,” he turned his face and nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

“Fuck time’s over!” Kid’s bark made you jump and Heat tightened his grip around your waist, “Heat. You and Wire need to head out.”

A low groan left the blue haired man as he dropped his arms and you stepped away.

“Damn it, Kid!” you snapped as you pulled the door open and gave the redhead a thoroughly unimpressed scowl, “We weren’t fucking. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

His eyes widened and he actually looked surprised when you and Heat immediately emerged fully dressed.

“Oh,” he grunted, “Great then, get going.” He thrust his thumb over his shoulder before moving back to the couch and scowling at the TV.

Heat pat your shoulder apologetically as he walked toward the door. You slowly followed him to the living room.

“So did you beat that tower thing?” you asked, stepping back to let Wire by.

“No!” Kid snapped, “We fucking died and got kicked until the next match.”

“Oh,” you hummed disinterestedly, “Well, I’m sure you’ll beat it the second time around.”

Kid’s gaze moved to you and you did not like the smirk that lifted his lips.

“I’ll need my good luck charm for that,” he said.

Your eyes widened and you took a step back.

“Oh no,” you shook your head, “I need to go downstairs and get ready for tomorrow. You cost me a whole day of lost revenue, you know. Two, if you include bringing a Warlord down on my ass.”

But Kid wasn’t taking no for an answer. Before you could escape, he reached over and grabbed your arm. You let out a squeak as he picked you up as easily as if you were his jacket and hauled you over the couch.

“Heat, I’m borrowing your girlfriend,” he said, pulling you onto the cushions beside him and trapping you in a partial headlock.

“Uh… is that alright, Y/n?” Heat’s voice held a note of concern.

You paused your struggles to escape Kid’s hold and looked up to see his amused sneer as he began picking the next match.

“These guys are going down,” his chuckle reverberated into your cheek as it pressed against his rock hard abdomen, “I’m going to blow up the whole damn building this time.”

You let out a sigh and lifted your arm up so Heat could see your finger pointing at Kid.

“I can’t say no to that face.”

Kid let out another chuckle and removed his arm from around your neck. You sat up and turned to give Heat a defeated smile. Sensing that this was going to be okay, he nodded and waved before heading out.

The game ended up being one of the Battlefield’s and you thoroughly enjoyed watching Kid wreak destruction across the landscape with little regard to his squad-mates. A few people spoke up in the chat, asking why RedDeath69 was doing so well all of a sudden.

“I’m always this good!” the redhead growled as he launched a smoke grenade into a building and then ran in guns blazing, “Everyone isn’t getting in my way for once.”

“You are landing more hits than usual,” Killer said, holding out a bag of Doritos Dinamita to you as he shoved a few of the rolled chips through his mask.

“Take that fucknuggets!” Kid cackled as he continued his rampage across the map.

“I don’t see why I have to be here,” you grumbled, taking some of the offered chips and moving to get off the couch.

Kid’s arm lifted with surprising swiftness and, without taking his hands off the controller, looped around your neck and pulled you back against him.

“Stay.”

Your cheeks flushed and you lifted a hand to flick him in the cheek.

“I’m not a dog,” you reminded him, but you weren’t even sure he was paying attention anymore.

Kid’s hold eventually relaxed and you wriggled free again. You did stay; settling into a more comfortable seat on the couch as Kid continued to amuse himself by blowing up his squad... again.

“Shit, that was supposed to be for the other team,” Kid frowned and then quieted down to focus on actually playing the game.

Killer let out a sigh and put down his controller. It seemed he’d given up on staying in this round.

Your eyes drifted over to the blue and white stripes. You wondered what his annoyed expression looked like.

“What?” Killer tilted his head to the side.

Your cheeks flushed and you dropped your gaze.

“N-nothing,” you mumbled.

“Tch,” Kid grunted from your other side, “You got something to say, say it.”

“Mm,” you shrugged.

“I’ve been wondering, Y/n,” Killer drew your attention again, “How do you know Trafalgar?”

You blinked.

“I don’t really,” you frowned, “Why?”

“He seemed a little overly concerned for your well-being,” Killer said.

“Yeah!” Kid exclaimed just as the match ended. He clicked out to the menu and jerked his head around to you, “That damn Surgeon kept trying to interfere. What’s his deal?”

You blinked again.

“I only really know him because of Rocy. Law knew Rocy when they were both part of the Donquixote Gang,” you said, “Actually, he was who Rocy went off to help when he left me…”

Killer’s head tilted to the side.

“How did you-?”

“WAHAHAHAHAHA!” you jumped a foot in the air when Kid suddenly burst into a fit of intense laughter, “WAHAHAHA HOLY FUCK WAHAHAHAHA!”

“Eh?! What’s so funny?!” you tried to scramble away from him but the cushions were not cooperating with you.

Thankfully, Killer reached over and pulled you to safety before Kid tumbled off the couch and literally started rolling on the floor laughing.

“WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!”

You exchanged what you assumed was a confused look with Killer. The masked man leaned forward and patted Kid’s shoulder as he rolled by.

“What am I missing here?” he asked.

It still took a good minute for Kid to calm down enough to speak properly again.

“That creepy ass surgeon is the cock-juggling thunder-cunt?!” his amber eyes flashed with delight as he gave you a wide smirk. He looked like Christmas had come early.

You met his stare for a few solid seconds, then your lips curled up and you smothered your own laugh with a hand.

“Oh my god. He is,” you panted around your chuckles.

Kid’s smile grew from ear to ear.

“This is gold, princess,” he cackled, “You’re my new favorite person.”

You managed to get a hold of your breathing again just as Killer rested his arm on the top of your head.

“Oh no, have I been dethroned?” the masked man leaned over, putting some playful pressure on you.

“Hey, we can share,” you pushed his elbow off and turned to give the masked man a smile, “I’ll take weekends, you can have weekdays?”

Killer let out a huff and sat back in the couch.

“I guess, but he always gets fussy after work. I feel like you’re just handing him off on me,” he muttered, but you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Oi,” Kid grunted.

You stuck out your tongue and didn’t even bother trying to dodge the knuckles that came down on the top of your head.

“Ow, ow!” you laughed, “I guess I should watch my mouth. I’ll have a bald spot within the week.”

“Week?” Kid scoffed, “Women don’t tend to stay here longer than one night.”

“Ouch, my feelings,” you pouted, bringing a hand to your chest, “You’re the one who’s forcing me to stay here, remember?”

“If you want to die then be my guest,” Kid tilted his head towards the door.

“Fine, fine, you don’t need to be a jerk about it,” despite your smirk, those words did send a shiver of dread through you.

“Seriously though, Y/n,” Killer said, tilting his head so it seemed like he was looking over your head, “It’s only a matter of time before-”

“Oi,” Kid snapped.

Killer fell silent and you looked between him and the redhead. The shiver of dread intensified at this anxious turn in the conversation.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you murmured, “I’m sticking with the Calico to the bitter end...”

Neither of them responded, leaving a silence that gradually got tenser and tenser. You shifted uncomfortably and brought your knees up to your chest. Killer leaned sideways and his shoulder brushed gently against your own.

“What makes you think it’ll be bitter?” he asked.

A few locks of his hair fell into your lap and you busied yourself with braiding them. Killer let you.

“Just a gut feeling,” you mumbled, trying to block a certain white-robed agent from your mind.

Killer was right, it would only be a matter of time before certain dangerous people found you. After all your work into disappearing. After all these years of living under the radar-… You frowned as you messed up on a braid and undid it to start over. Could you really call that living?…

“There’s no way you'll have trouble keeping that place going, even if it’s targeted,” Kid grunted.

Your fingers froze halfway down your third braid and you couldn’t help but gawk at the redhead. His attention was back on the TV, but you could see the faintest pink on his cheeks.

“I’m sure those stories of The Reaper weren’t all exaggeration,” Killer shifted and his hair tugged slightly out of your hands, “You’ll be able to handle yourself, especially with your CP training.”

You turned your astonished eyes to him and tightened your grip on his soft locks. He had just casually mentioned Cipher Pol like it was no big deal. Like it was normal. Like he had confidence in you and your abilities.

_These guys…_

“How can you just accept me like that?!” you burst out, “It makes no sense!”

Kid didn’t respond, keeping his eyes locked on the screen. Killer shrugged and reached out to gently flick you in the forehead.

“The same way you just accepted us,” he said.

Your eyes widened and you rubbed the sore spot.

“But…-!”

Your head was suddenly yanked back and you briefly glimpsed the ceiling before a large palm smothered you into the cushions.

“I’m trying to concentrate,” Kid snapped, his arm barely straining as you attempted to fight back, “Either shut up or leave.”

“Fine, fine, ouch!” you gasped when he removed his hand.

You sat up and sent an annoyed glare at the redhead. Silence fell, punctuated only by the gunfire and explosions from the video game. Your discomfort began ebbing away as you sat quietly between Kid and Killer on their couch. Like this was normal. Like you belonged there.

Your eyes moved from one man to the other and back again.

“What?” Killer asked again.

You stared blankly at him. Then your cheeks flushed and you squinted your eyes closed in an embarrassed smile.

“…nothing…” you hummed.

You nestled back into the cushions and returned to your braiding. By the time Kid’s shoulders lost their tension, you had finished adorning the left side of Killer’s head with six long braids and were in the midst of slowly undoing them. The whole process, and the feel of Killer’s silky hair through your fingers, was extremely soothing.

The blond was sitting calmly, keeping still as he played along with Kid. You had no idea these guys could be so quiet. It was nice. You wanted to stay like this… but you’d already been way beyond selfish today. You were just about to get up off the couch when-

_*ding*_

Your pocket buzzed and you pulled out your phone.

“Who’s that?” Kid grunted, leaning back to peer at the screen.

“Heat,” you hummed as you typed out a reply, “He says he and Wire are heading back- hey!”

Your phone was snatched from your hand and Kid stood up and held it way too high for you to reach.

“Aw ain’t this cute,” he sneered, “You called him Husbando? Are you closet weeb?”

Your cheeks flushed as Killer leaned back and turned his mask to you. You somehow knew he was smiling at you.

“Give it back!” you frowned, jumping up from the couch and straining against Kid in an attempt to regain your phone, “Wire put all your names in when I asked him for your numbers. I thought it was a nickname.”

Kid’s eyes widened and his smirk lost its mocking edge.

“The sneaky bastard,” he chuckled as he lowered his hand.

“What?” you snatched your phone back and shoved it deep into your pocket.

“When was that?” Killer grunted as he got up off the couch.

You frowned in confusion and embarrassment.

“I don’t know, a few months ago?” you grumbled, “Around Christmas.”

“Pff,” Kid scoffed and retreated down the hall without giving any explanation.

“What?!” you snapped, rounding on Killer.

The blond ducked around you and escaped to the kitchen.

“It isn’t a nickname,” he said before he began chopping something really loudly.

You stood there in the living room, your cheeks burning.

_Wire had-… from the beginning?_

You let out a loud sigh and collapsed back onto the couch, pouting up at the ceiling. There was a pause in the noise coming from the kitchen.

“Are you staying for dinner, Y/n?” Killer called.

Your mouth opened to say no. But you stopped yourself. Maybe you could be a bit more selfish; you deserved it after all that had happened, right? And if those shivers of dread were to be trusted… being alone right now probably wasn’t a good idea.

“I don’t know. Do I have _the Captain’s_ permission?” you asked loudly.

“Don’t leave until it gets dark,” Kid’s voice snapped from his room.

Your eyes widened and your snarky retort died on your tongue. Something felt hot and heavy in your chest. You rolled over and heaved yourself off the couch, meandering over to the kitchen and sticking your head in. Killer was hovering over some steaks in his lovely pink apron, intent on the meat in the frying pan.

“I suppose I’ll stay for dinner…,” you mumbled, “Uh… can I… use your washroom?”

“You don’t have to ask, Y/n,” he said, starting to turn his head.

“Th-thanks,” you gasped and quickly retreated before he could probe you with his hidden gaze.

You hurried down the hall and shut yourself in the bathroom. The door creaked a little as you leaned back against it and let out a shaky breath.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” you let out a quiet groan.

Why were you sitting around up here when the café had to be run?! You shouldn’t be chatting it up with Kid, you should be earning what little money you could and trying to figure out a way to keep the Calico safe. To keep Gran’s dream safe.

So why didn’t you want to leave?

You pushed off the door and walked over to the sink, resting your hands heavily against the cool porcelain. The change in temperature served as a momentary distraction and you dropped your eyes to the sink.

“Hello old friend,” you smirked, “Good to see you’re still in one piece.”

The patch job you’d done on the poor thing the first night the guys had moved in was still holding up.

For some reason, Wire popped into your mind. What were he and Heat doing?

“No!” you hissed at yourself. You couldn’t allow yourself to even entertain that train of thought. You knew where it would lead… you knew you weren’t the only one who was trying, or at least thinking about trying, to prepare for the inevitable. Kid undoubtedly knew the same thing you were trying your very hardest to suppress.

You bore you stare into the porcelain between your tense fingers.

 _It’s alright_ , you attempted to reassure yourself, _if anything happens,_ _I’ll just wait until they come back…_

Your eyes started to sting.

“Fuck,” you groaned and turned on the tap.

There was some face-wash on a small shelf above the sink. You stole a bit of it and splashed some water on your cheeks.

“Mmm, lemon,” you hummed as the citrus scent began working away at your anxiety.

There was a hand towel hanging on a ring between the sink and the shower and you groped your way over to it. After wiping the water from your eyes, you found yourself staring at a huge four-tiered rack that filled the entire wall under the impossibly high shower head.

The top shelf held a single bottle of 2-in-1 discount brand shampoo and a bar of soap. The second was filled to bursting with an array of hair-care products, all of which looked pretty pricey. You gawked at the variety of… stuff. Hair moisturizers, scalp treatments, mousses, conditioners out the wazoo.

“What even is ‘hot oil’?” you couldn’t hold back a short chuckle.

Under what was undoubtedly Killer’s shelf, there was the standard store-brand shampoo, conditioner, and razor. This one also had a loofah and a bottle of scentless shower gel.

And on the bottom shelf, you were surprised to find an assortment of all-natural, lemon-scented products. You glanced back to the sink and saw that the face-wash was the same brand; specially formulated for sensitive skin.

 _Lemon… these are Heat’s?_ you blinked and then traced a hand over your cheek. An intense flush burns across your face. _I hope he won’t mind…_

_*click*_

You whirled around as the sound of the front door closing caused you to have a mini heart attack.

“Jeez,” you pressed a shaking hand to your chest, “Relax, Y/n.”

You took a deep breath and cracked the bathroom door open, peeking down the hall to see Heat and Wire removing their boots. Almost without you noticing, your worries fell to the back of your mind and you gave in to another selfish desire. Your eyes focused on the taller of the two men and a sneaky spark burst to life in your eyes.

You threw the door open with a loud bang, drawing both of their attention.

“You!” you pointed an accusing finger at Wire.

The silent man’s eyes widened in alarm as you came barreling down the hall toward him.

“What did you do?” Heat turned a worried stare on him.

Wire shrugged as you came to a halt before him. Your eyes flashed as you thrust out your hand.

“Give me your phone,” you demanded.

Probably due to your surprise attack, Wire slowly reached into his pocket and handed it over.

You gave him another glare before searching through his contacts and finding a certain barista’s information. It took you mere seconds to change Sam’s name to something more… accurate.

You smirked and handed Wire back his phone.

“Now we’re even,” you tilted your chin up triumphantly as his eyes widened and a red flush dusted his pale cheeks, “You are forbidden to change it.”

“Waifu? Who’s that?” Heat turned a questioning gaze to you.

You opened your mouth but Wire’s hand clamped over your lips before you could speak.

Heat’s expression only became more confused as Wire bent over you and drew his fingers across his lips in a zipping motion.

“Pfhehehe,” you giggled, pulling his hand off your mouth, “Okay, okay. My revenge is complete.”

Wire still eyed you warily as you turned to Heat and gave him a bright smile.

“Welcome home,” you chirped, “Smells like you’re just in time for dinner.”

Both men paused to stare at you. A mix of emotions flashed through their eyes, all of which passed by too fast for you to catch. Then content expressions settled over their features and you couldn’t help but blush under their gaze.

“Come and get it,” Killer called from the kitchen.

“About damn time!” Kid emerged from his room but stopped when he saw Wire and Heat, “How’s it looking?”

“I think we can finish within the week,” Heat said.

“Finish what?” you asked.

Kid’s gaze fell to you and he frowned.

“Nothing,” he grunted before moving into the kitchen.

You pouted after him before tilting your head back to look at Heat. There was an uncomfortable look on his face and he averted his gaze.

That feeling of dread solidified into a lump that made its home in the pit of your stomach. You quickly followed Kid into the kitchen, waving for Heat and Wire to follow you.

“Let’s eat!” you forced a smile and settled into your chair, which had been moved around the table and set beside Heat’s place, “Oh my god, Killer. This looks delicious.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Are you going back downstairs?”

You froze with your hand on the doorknob.

Yes, you had been about to sneak out and return to your café. The sun had set during dinner so Kid wouldn’t have a problem with you leaving. You’d stayed and helped Killer with the dishes just to be sure it was dark enough outside.

You’d spent the whole day cooped up in Kid’s apartment doing nothing, but that had not resulted in your sorting anything out in your head at all.

You needed quiet, you needed comfort.

“Uh…” you looked over your shoulder and met Heat’s melancholic stare.

The tall man was leaning one arm against the entryway into the kitchen, his shoulders were slightly hunched as he looked down at you. There was no judgment in his dark eyes, just a faint air of sadness.

Oh. That’s what you needed.

You dropped your hand and turned around.

“No…”

Kid and Killer had retreated into their respective rooms for the night. Wire was reading quietly on the couch.

It was weird seeing the apartment so calm when everyone was home.

You looked up into Heat’s dark eyes.

“Can I … stay the night?” you asked.

His expression relaxed and the trace of a smile twitched at his stitched lips.

“Sure,” he nodded.

You followed after him towards his room, sending a brief glare at Wire as he lifted his eyes to smirk at you.

After closing the door behind you, you made a beeline for Heat’s desk and sat down. You rested your head on your hands and watched the blue goop in the lava lamp as it continued its unending journey up and down the tube.

“It relaxes me too,” Heat sat down on the bed and began untying his corset.

“Mm,” you let out a sigh, “I’m sorry for being so clingy…”

“You’re not,” Heat said simply.

You gave the lamp a faint smile, your eyes moving slowly up, and then slowly down.

“It feels like I am…”

Slowly up, and slowly down.

“… feels like I…”

Slowly up, slowly down.

“…”

“Do you want to lie down?”

You blinked and jerked up, realizing that you had slouched down and almost fallen asleep.

“Why am I so tired?” you frowned, “It isn’t like I’ve done anything today...”

Your voice trailed off and you glanced at Heat. He had taken off his corset and was now stretched out on the bed, with one hand behind his head and the other patting the mattress at his side.

Your cheeks flushed and you slowly stood and crawled in beside him. His arm immediately wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you closer, pressing you against his side. You let out a sigh and rested your head on his bare chest. There was something about this man that soothed you in a way you’d never known.

“You smell really nice,” he hummed.

Your cheeks burned hotter as you nuzzled against him.

“I… used some of your face wash,” you mumbled, “I hope that was okay.”

“Mhmm,” Heat’s fingers began running gentle lines up and down you back, “Maybe you should more often.”

You lay there, letting his touch lull you into a stupor, completely ignoring the questions and concerns buzzing like wasps through your brain.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“You were right, Gran,” your voice was hollow in your throat, “You were always right…”_

_Your grandmother left the other figure standing in the kitchen doorway and walked around the table to stand before your chair. She reached out and rested a hand on your hunched shoulder._

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Y/n,” she gently reprimanded, “It was not your fault-“_

_“Yes it was!” the eerie calm from before disappeared, replaced with the only two emotions you’d felt for the past five years. Anger. And guilt. “I’m the only one to blame! If I hadn’t been so stupid-! If I’d listened to you-!” your fingers came up to grasp at you hair, tugging it painfully from you scalp, “All those innocent people-! I killed them, Gran! Children! Fathers! Mothers! My hands are-!” you released your hair and held your hands before your face. Your fingers were shaking. You’d never be able to wash the stains off._

_“Y/n!” that hadn’t been Gran’s voice… was Robin here?_

_Arms that were a lot weaker than you remembered wrapped around your trembling form and pulled you into an embrace that was full of the love you’d thought you’d lost._

_“I swear, Gran,” you whispered into her apron, “I’ll never touch a gun again. Never again. I won’t kill anyone anymore.”_

_You felt the hand running up and down your back tense slightly. Another, lighter, touch came to rest on your shoulder._

_“It’s alright, Y/n.” Yes, that was Robin’s voice._

_Your mouth twisted into a grimace, but your heart throbbed at the added warmth. Suddenly your mind flew back to your days with the Red Sphinxes. You let out a whimper as you were torn between feelings of friendship and betrayal._

_“Don’t go making such promises,” Gran said, “You’ve got the restless L/n blood. Our family can’t keep such peaceful vows.”_

_If you’d been paying attention, you’d have heard the quaver in her voice._

_But it was still too soon._

_You weren’t listening._

_You were still struggling to keep your head above the sea of darkness swirling inside. It was getting in your ears, in your mouth, in your eyes. You couldn’t see the hands extended to help pull you up._

_“I promise, Gran,” your voice fell into a weak whisper as you clung to her, “I promise.”_

“Y/n?”

“I promise… I promise….”

“Y/n!”

Your eyes snapped open and you shot up in bed. Your breath choked in your throat and your gaze automatically jerked out into your room, searching for the photograph that always sat at your bedside.

A spasm wracked your body when you were met with unfamiliar surroundings. And no picture of Gran.

Your eyes widened and you threw off the covers. Where was she?! Where the hell were you?!

“Y/n!”

You froze as a warmth pressed against your back. At the same time, you blinked the room into focus and registered a faint blue light emanating from a lava lamp.

“A bad dream?” Heat’s voice was a low rumble against your ear.

Your eyes widened even more as you became aware of the arms wrapped round your waist and the soft breath on your shoulder. Your heart was still hammering its imprint onto your ribs.

A whimper escaped your lips and you collapsed back against Heat.

“I... I…I don’t know what to do,” you whispered into the dark.

Heat’s arms tightened around your hips and he pulled you closer. You felt a light touch on the back of your neck.

“It’s alright,” he murmured against your skin.

Maybe it was the security of his embrace, maybe it was the ever-present scent of leather and lemon, maybe it was the fact that you were not alone in the dark.

You wiggled around in Heat’s arms and buried your face in his chest.

“Gran lied,” you let out a distressed moan, “Why would she lie to me?”

His arms tensed around you.

“I broke my promises,” you murmured into his chest, “I can’t help but be a monster… But… I don’t… I thought... it’s all wrong!”

How was it possible for you to feel so guilty and so justified at the same time?! How could you be happy that the woman you’d loved was not who you’d thought?! Why did you want hear those words… the words that might just allow your heart to start healing?

You let out another whimper and cuddled closer in to Heat’s body. In the absence of your shrine, this warmth was enough.

“It’s okay, Y/n.”

Your whole body tensed until you felt like a spring wound way too tight.

It was okay? It was okay to feel like this?

You lifted your head to find Heat’s face inches from your own. His breath fanned your lips as he bent over you.

“What’s so bad about being a monster?” he asked.

You blinked. Your mouth opened but no sound came out.

“Monsters are what the weak call those who are stronger than them, who aren’t scared to take what they want,” Heat continued. His dark eyes met yours and his hand came up to cup your cheek. “I’ve been called a monster just because of the way I look. Same with Killer and Wire. People call Master Kid a monster because of his strength and will.”

You leaned into his hand, relishing the touch of his thumb as it rubbed gently over your cheek bone.

“I did wonder why such a kind person would tolerate guys like us,” Heat said, his eyes searching yours, “I should have figured you’d be stronger than you look.”

Your lips twitched into a brief smirk.

“I look weak?” you huffed lightly.

“Very,” Heat nodded solemnly, “Well… you did. Not when you have a gun in your hands. Then you look… amazing.”

Your breath hitched and you dropped you gaze. Silence fell and you lay there, secure in Heat’s embrace. His words turned over in your mind.

Your emotions were far from being untangled… but a few strings were being teased apart. Things were becoming slightly clearer, like vague shapes slowly approaching through a dense fog.

You raised your head to find Heat still watching you. The glow of the lava lamp reflected in his dark eyes and illuminated a few locks of blue hair that had fallen down across his throat. You reached out to brush them away and reveal the dark tattoos beneath.

You remembered pressing your face to those markings and voicing what you truly wanted for the first time. Your mind brought you back to Dressrosa Tower. Back to Doflamingo’s destroyed office, back to the halls Luffy had carried you down, back to the moment you’d held your rifle for the first time in a decade. That sensation, that _thrill_.

A smirk twitched at your lips.

“If I have my gun, I’m invincible,” your heart thumped hard in your chest, chasing the words out of your throat, pushing them on with a surety that could only come from years of experience.

Heat’s eyes widened and he abruptly shifted on the bed, lifting himself onto one elbow. You let out a surprised gasp and as he bent down. His lips searched out yours and you melted into him with zero resistance.

Unlike your first kiss, you had _no_ control over this. Heat demanded entrance and you gladly submitted. His arm came around your hips and pressed your entire body against his, while his other hand wove into your hair and held you in place for his tongue to explore you. When he pulled away, you let out a soft groan, but that quickly changed to a squeak as Heat’s lips trailed across your jaw and down your neck. You shivered as he took his time kissing along your collar bone and gasped when he nipped at your shoulder.

At your sound, Heat lifted his head and returned to capture your lips again. A muffled groan escaped him and his hand left your hair to run down your back. But this kiss was short and sweet.

You stared up at him when he broke it off, dazed and dizzy after this surprising display of dominance. The fire in your gut flickered to life, but your energy was at an all-time low at the moment.

“Woah,” you panted, “Where did that come from?”

The spark in his eyes made your heart flutter and you did not fight as he pulled you down and snuggled in close under the blankets.

“I just… wanted to kiss you,” Heat said, “Was that alright?”

You let out a short giggle and nodded.

“It was great,” you smiled, burying your face in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent, “You caught me off-guard though.”

Heat was quiet for a while. You lifted your head long enough to see the faint smile on his face before returning to your preferred resting place and allowing your body to relax. You were just on the brink of dozing off when he spoke.

“I’d like to see you being invincible again,” he said.

You let out a drowsy hum.

“…maybe…,” you mumbled, “But if Kid doesn’t give my gun back soon, he’ll be first on my hit list.”

“Hehe, I’ll let him know,” Heat’s arms tightened around you and you slipped gently into sleep.


	39. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few parts in this chapter that I'm not completely satisfied with... buuuuut imma post it anyway. If they really bother me I'll edit them later...  
> Actually once this is finished I will probably do an overhaul of the whole story. Polish up all my tense hopping, rework a few scenes. (Don't worry nothing big or important will change :P)
> 
> Enjoy <3

You blinked your eyes open to darkness, but there was a greyish tinge around the edge of the curtains on Heat’s window that told of the coming dawn.

You turned your head to find yourself snuggled up as the little spoon, with Heat’s arm draped over your hip and his face half-hidden behind a few locks of hair. You reached out to brush these away and paused for a few moments, taking in his strong jaw and surprisingly prominent cheekbones. Your eyes fell to his lips and your gaze traced along the scars extending from the corners of his mouth.

 _Maybe I should get some tattoos_ , you mused briefly before carefully slipping out of bed.

“Are you leaving?”

You froze and glanced guiltily back at Heat’s sleeping figure.

“I’m just heading back downstairs to organize things,” you whispered, “I don’t want to lose another day.”

“Okay,” Heat shifted slightly and rolled onto his back, “See you later then?”

You smiled softly through the dark.

“See you later,” you hummed.

You gently closed the door behind you and tiptoed toward the apartment door. You noticed the light in the kitchen was on, but figured Wire had just forgotten to turn it off last night.

“You can be really quiet when you want to be. What are you, part cat?”

You barely bit back your squeak and whirled around to see Killer sitting at the kitchen table.

“What are you doing up so early?” you whispered, shooting the masked man a frown.

“Grocery shopping,” Killer said.

Your eyes dropped to his hands and you saw a pen and paper on the table before him.

“This early?” you mumbled, leaning against the kitchen’s entryway.

Killer nodded and slipped the shopping list into his pocket.

“Metro is open 24 hours. And I prefer to go when there aren’t any crowds,” he motioned to his mask.

“Oh,” you lifted an eyebrow and smothered a yawn, “Fair enough.”

His head tilted to the side.

“Did Heat keep you up?” he asked, “You two were surprisingly quiet last night.”

Your cheeks flushed and you scowled.

“Kid I expected, but you, Killer? I thought you were a gentleman,” you muttered.

He shrugged.

You rolled your eyes.

“I just wanted to get an early start on the café, since I missed all yesterday... and the day before,” you said.

Killer stood and moved passed you and into the hall. You turned and followed; the both of you silently put on your coats and boots.

“Alright, let’s go,” Killer said as he opened the door.

“Go where?” you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Grocery shopping,” he answered, swooping an arm behind you and pushing you by the small of your back.

You managed to keep your footing as you were forced down the stairs and out into the cold morning. The moment you stepped onto the street, Killer’s grip moved to you shoulder and he pushed you around behind him.

“Killer what the hell?!” you snapped, “I don’t need to go shopping! I need to start cooking!”

The masked man stood still for a few seconds, keeping you hidden behind him. You tried to step around him but he pressed back, almost squishing you against the door. Then he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and began steering you down the street.

“Oh my god!” you let out an exasperated groan and shook off his hand, “Don’t think I don’t know what you guys have been doing! I am not a baby! I _need_ to start working again!”

Killer’s mask stared down at you and he let out a low sigh.

“Sorry, Y/n,” he shrugged, “Boss’s orders.”

His hand returned to your shoulder and he pulled you along down the street.

“I can handle myself!” you grunted as you tried and failed to wriggle out of his grip a second time.

“Even without your rifle?” the masked man jerked to a stop at a crosswalk.

You opened your mouth, then closed it and gave him a pout.

“Fine, I’ll admit I am out of practice when it comes to physical combat,” you grumbled, “Where is my gun, by the way?”

“Kid has it,” Killer said, pulling you along as the light changed, “He wanted to check out Vegapunk’s work.”

Your eyes flashed and you jerked your body around with half a mind to storm back to the apartment and confront the redhead.

“It’s perfectly calibrated to me! If _anything_ is out of place I will-“

“Hold up,” Killer easily tugged you down the street, “Kid may be reckless, but he knows firearms inside and out. Don’t worry, your gun won’t come to any harm.”

You scowled.

“Fine, guess I’ll just wait patiently for him to give back my only means of defending myself while at any moment someone could jump me.”

Killer let out sigh and pulled you around a corner.

“Isn’t waiting patiently what you always want to do?” he asked.

You cocked an eyebrow at him. His tone had been more than a little reproachful.

“Is there something you want to say?” you asked.

Killer slowed his pace and finally removed his hand from your shoulder.

“You keep saying you’ll just wait for things,” he said, keeping his mask fixed on the street ahead, “Life isn’t a spectator sport, you know. You have to go out and make it your own before someone takes that right away from you.”

Your eyes hardened into glare, but then you dropped them guiltily to the ground.

“Too late, that’s already been done,” you mumbled, “Waiting doesn’t hurt anyone. If I just wait then things will sort themselves out on their own and I won’t fuck anything up or break anyone’s heart again.”

“If you’d waited any longer for Heat, you would’ve broken his heart,” Killer said.

You jerked to a stop and stared at his back as he continued walking.

“What?” your breath caught in your throat.

Killer stopped, but he didn’t turn around.

“You really didn’t see how close he was to giving up?” he asked, “There’s only so much rejection a guy can take. Especially a guy like Heat.”

You stared at his back as your nails slowly dug into your palms. Your heart suddenly thudded hard against your ribs.

Killer turned his head to glance over his shoulder.

“It’s a good thing you stopped waiting,” he said.

You blinked at him, then nodded and stumbled forward.

“Yeah… I guess,” you mumbled out words as your mind still wrestled with Killer’s statement.

You walked in silence for a while, letting the masked man’s presence guide you as you made your way towards the grocery store. Your head bobbed from side to side as you got more and more lost in your thoughts.

“Hey, Y/n?” a gentle nudge on your arm drew your attention up to Killer, “Even though you aren’t part of our crew…” he paused and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “… it was really nice knowing you were there whenever we got back to the apartment.”

You tensed a little before a smile slowly worked its way onto your face.

“Thanks…” you hummed shyly, “… I don’t think I should admit how much I worry about you guys...”

Killer’s hand pressed comfortingly against your shoulder and he pulled you to a stop. You shot him a curious glance and he motioned to the building beside him.

“We’re here,” he said.

Your cheeks flushed and you cleared your throat.

“Right,” you rolled your shoulders and took in a steadying breath.

You led the way inside, eager to find distraction among the produce and ingredients.

Soon you had recovered most of your composure, finding solace in helping Killer choose the best meats and sorting through different spices.

You decided you might as well use this opportunity to stock up on what you could remember you needed. Killer had an excellent eye for produce and helped you find the best lemons, blueberries, and rhubarb stalks for your muffins and tarts. He also had surprising knowledge of the baking process and asked many questions about your recipes. Had you known this before, you would’ve asked for his input on some of your more experimental cooking ventures.

By the time you’d worked your way down Killer’s list, your mood had lightened considerably.

“Hey, can you grab me some flour?” you asked, eyeing the deceptively high top shelf.

“Sure, which brand?” Killer grunted.

“Well you would know, wouldn’t you?” you gave him a sly smirk, “I guess I never thanked you guys for buying me groceries, or for patching the window for me.”

Killer’s mask turned to you and he paused long enough for your expression to shift into confusion.

“Groceries?” he asked.

You blinked.

“Uh, yeah… didn’t you fix the window Kid broke and replace the groceries you all trampled?”

Killer shook his head slightly, putting a sack of flour back on the shelf and turning to face you.

“We did patch the window,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest, “But we didn’t-“

“Oh? I had my suspicions, but I never thought you were this familiar.”

You let out a squeak as a large hand wrapped around your waist and you suddenly found yourself swung around Killer and pressed flush against his sculpted back.

_How can they all be so damn jacked?!_

“Ki-Killer?!” you exclaimed, wiggling enough to peek around his wall of a body.

“Diez,” the masked man spoke calmly, as if he hadn’t just flung you out of sight.

Your jaw dropped. You hadn’t realized just how tall Drake was when you’d attacked him. The man rivaled Wire with his towering height. He looked almost comically tall, clad in a dark blue leather jacket and tight matching pants, standing casually in the grocery store, a red basket in one hand and a bag of milk in the other. He wasn’t wearing his hat, but his bangs were gelled up in a spike that might as well serve as one.

“You don’t have to be so tense,” Drake’s voice was a low rumble of cautious amusement, “I’m only here to buy food. It would do no good to anyone if we got into a fight here.”

His eyes flicked down and met yours as you peeked out from behind Killer.

“I see you are more acquainted with the Kid Gang than you first let on,” he said.

Killer’s body remained tense, but he seemed to believe Drake’s lack of aggression. His fingers loosened from around your waist and you stepped out from behind him.

“I’m not a member, if that’s what you’re thinking,” you said carefully.

Drake lifted a ginger eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched.

“I see,” he said, “Well then I’ll have to advise you not to be so friendly with such dangerous people.”

You were still unsure of how to react.

“Uh, advice noted,” you glanced quickly up at Killer, but his attention is still focused on Drake.

The towering man perused the shelf and selected a bag of flour.

“Here, this is your preferred brand right?”

You stared as Drake dropped the flour into the cart you and Killer were sharing and disappeared off down the aisle.

“How did he…?” you couldn’t quite form the words as you turned to Killer.

“I see,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Diez returned while we were patching your window. Kid traded the axe for him keeping his mouth shut about our little skirmish and… our repairs. He must have come back again after we were gone.”

You blinked and felt a light flush creep onto your cheeks.

“Oh,” you mumbled and averted your gaze.

Why the hell would a total stranger do that… Was he still a cop? Or did he just have some weird duty to civilians? He _had_ stopped a whole fight just because you’d jumped into it…

Killer turned away, leading you over to the dairy section.

“So? Are you going to stop hanging out with us dangerous people?” he asked.

“Pff,” you scoffed, trying to ignore how hot your cheeks still were, “I said advice noted, not accepted.”

Killer let out an amused hum as you jogged lightly to keep pace with him.

“Plus, I think he was warning _you_ , actually,” you winked, “I’m more dangerous than all of you combined."

Killer stiffened, then his hand came down on the top of your head and ruffled your hair into a wild mess.

“Uuuugh!” you groaned, quickly stepping away, “Why do you all _do_ that?!”

As you ran your fingers through your hair, attempting to get it back into place, you watched Killer’s shoulders bounce up and down in a strange display. You stared in confusion for a few seconds before you realized he was silently laughing at you.

“Shut up, Blondie,” you muttered, giving his arm a not-so-weak punch before marching toward the cheese aisle, “Come on. We need to finish up here.”

“Sure thing, Kitty,” Killer followed you, his shoulders still bouncing slightly as he rubbed his arm, “But there’s a stop we have to make on the way back.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You blinked up at the autoshop sign.

“Are you finished already?” you turned to Killer.

The masked man adjusted the shopping bags in his arms and nodded.

“Yesterday,” he grunted as he shouldered the door open.

You frowned.

“Is that what Heat and Wire were doing last night?” you stepped into the garage and followed Killer towards the back, “You didn’t have to hurry on that, I won’t be need-“

Your mouth dropped open as you squeezed passed a large van and moved into the huge workspace at the rear of the building. The entirety of this space was filled with an enormous transport truck.

_How the hell did they get this in here?!_

The thing was massive, and was obviously in the midst of an overhaul. Half the panels had been removed from one side and piled in the corner. The once red paint was peeled and bubbled and the metal underneath was flaking away as if it had been hit with acid. One headlight was completely gone while the other dangled uselessly from its socket.

“What the hell happened to that?” you gawked at the destruction.

A clang startled you and you bent down to peer under the rig.

“Fuck!” Kid rolled out on a creeper, rubbing his forehead and holding a wrench in his other hand.

“Hey, Y/n.”

You turned to see Heat emerging from around the other side of the cab, covered in grease smears and with a shop towel thrown over his shoulder. Killer’s words came back to you and you felt a pang of guilt.

“Hey,” you smiled as your eyes drifted down his corseted torso. Man he had a nice waist. Why had you not come to see him working before? SO many wasted opportunities… “You guys are here early,” you checked your phone, “I didn’t even know mechanics started working before 8.”

Heat shrugged as he came to a stop beside you. He wiped his forehead with the rag and then draped it over the side-mirror of a nearby car. You blinked and took a second look at the mirror. There was a blue vest also hanging from it. Your chest felt pleasantly warm all of a sudden.

“We aren’t really mechanics,” Heat said, “It’s more of a hobby.”

You smirked as Killer moved off to one side of the garage and put down his groceries. Kid pushed himself off his creeper and marched over to the blond.

“Why the fuck did you bring her here?” Kid growled, only half-trying to keep his voice low.

“She was coming to pick up her car,” Killer said.

You blinked and turned to them.

“Oh, yeah, where is it?” you asked.

Killer jerked his thumb over his shoulder and you followed his direction to see your little sedan almost hidden behind a few other vehicles littering the front of the shop. Wire was rubbing a rag across the hood, leaving it sparkling in his wake. From what you could see, it looked good as new.

“Nice, thanks guys!” you gave the silent man a smile and a wave before your attention was drawn back to the rig, “So what’s this?”

“Our ride, the Victoria Punk,” Killer said, walking past an obviously irritated Kid and giving a recently replaced panel a pat, “She got pretty beat up when we left the New World. We had to leave her in hiding for a while and use Kid’s old pickup as a stand-in, but we finally brought her over here last week to get her fixed up.”

“It was worse than this?” you let out a low whistle as you walked alongside the huge truck, “Looks like you’ve still got a lot to do.”

“All the complicated stuff is already taken care of. We’ll be done soon,” Kid grunted, “Then we’ll be heading back to tear this city a new one.”

You froze. The footsteps behind you did the same.

“Heading back?” you hated how your gut clenched at those words.

“To the New World.”

You didn’t - couldn’t - turn around. But you could hear the glare in Kid’s voice.

“Oh…”

You continued to walk beside the transport until you reached the end of the trailer. Resting against the back wall were two huge… jaws? _Is that real bone?_ You bent down to inspect the pieces.

“Y/n?” Heat’s voice was close, “We’ll be… leaving soon.”

You bore your stare into the floor between your feet.

“I-I’ll…” you cleared your throat and you started again, “You’ll come back though, right?”

There was some rustling and a few footsteps.

“There’s no way I’m coming back to this shit hole,” Kid grumbled.

Sudden panic. Icy tendrils of fear gripped your heart. You whirled around, clenching your trembling fists.

“NO!” your voice leapt straight into a shout.

Killer and Kid hadn’t moved, but Wire and Heat now stood before you. Their expressions were hidden in the shadows cast by the overhead lights.

“N-no, p-please!” your voice shook almost as hard as your hands, “Please, don’t go! Don’t leave!”

Both Heat and Wire tensed up but your gaze moved passed them and you watched Kid’s expression darken. His eyes flashed and he stepped forward.

“You keep whining like a pathetic little bitch and we’ll leave tonight,” he growled.

“Boss!” Heat’s head jerked to the side.

Your hand came up to slap over your mouth and you spun around again.

_Shit shit shit shit! They’re leaving! They’re leaving me! Fuck!_

…

And then you remembered.

Of course.

You sucked in a deep breath and forced your shoulders to relax.

Why did you let yourself believe this would go any other way? You knew this would happen. Everyone left you in the end.

All you could do was wait.

Still, your heart clenched painfully when you turned around again and faced the Kid Gang. You wished you could make out Heat’s face… you really needed his calming gaze right now.

“Alright,” you jerked your head into a nod, “That makes sense. I’m sure some dangerous people will be targeting your base soon. The faster you can leave, the better.”

Kid blinked. He was still frowning but now he looked more confused.

You offered them all a quick, tight smile.

“If you need anything, my door is always open,” your gaze flicked to the corner where your car sat, “Um, I guess I’ll take that now?”

None of them moved, then Killer nodded.

“Sure…” he said.

You turned and waved over your shoulder.

“See you later, then,” you called as you got into your car and backed it out onto the street.

You didn’t look back. You didn’t slow down.

If you stopped, reality would catch up with you. And you were _not_ ready to deal with that right now.

The day passed by in a haze of frenzied activity.

The first thing you did when you got home was burn the note from Sabo and that picture of you those creeps had taken.

Then you prepared some sandwiches and cookies and opened the café. It was late morning, but at least it was finally open again… At least you’d opened it…

You weren’t sure what day it was, but judging by the level of business (next to zero), it must have been a weekend. Usually you didn’t mind the lack of customers, but today it irked you that no one had come in to eat your food and read your books. Why had you even opened up then?

Maybe it was because of the café being abruptly closed for two days already… people must think it still was. You’d give it a few days, then things should get back to normal.

Normal…

You caught yourself about to glance up at the ceiling and forced your eyes back down.

No… that wasn’t going to be normal anymore…

Your heart squeezed in your chest.

 _It’s okay, Y/n_ , you frowned at your feet, _You’ve done it before, you can do it again. They’re worth waiting for… Heat is worth waiting for…_

The bells over the door jingled and you jerked your head up to see an old regular shuffling inside.

“Good afternoon, Miss L/n,” he bowed his head.

“Mr. Cavanaugh,” you pulled your lips into a smile, “How are you today?”

“I’m very well-” he approached the back counter and slowly settled into one of the higher chairs along it.

You paused. Usually the elderly man took up position near the windows so he could people watch, or settled right into his favourite reading chair.

“-But I think it is I who should be asking _you_ that question, my dear.”

You blinked slowly and a light frown moved over your face.

“I… I’m fine,” your frown deepened when your voice faltered.

“I should think that having your property vandalized and broken into, not to mention being kidnapped by a notorious gang, would not leave you ‘fine’,” Mr. Cavanaugh’s stern expression triggered a tingle of surprise down your arms.

Your mouth dropped open as you scrambled to respond to such a sudden statement.

“How did you…?”

Mr. Cavanaugh dropped a bill on the table.

“I’ll have the usual, please, my dear,” he said.

You blinked at him, then nodded and took the money. Your hands moved on their own, preparing a small coffee with one cream, two sugar, and a warmed and buttered scone on the side.

“Here you are, sir,” you smiled as you set down his order.

“I was afraid of this,” Mr. Cavanaugh sighed, his eyes seemingly fixed on your mouth.

You blinked dumbly at him.

“Afraid of what?” you asked.

The old man shook his head and gave you a pitying glance. You stared at him, not noticing as the smile slowly fell from your lips.

“I’ve been visiting the Calico Hen since it first opened, under your grandmother,” Mr. Cavanaugh turned his attention to his buttered scone, “I can recall your father running around under the tables as a toddler, I remember the day he brought your mother in to meet the family… and of course I remember their tragic deaths.”

You stood silently, frozen in confusion.

“It’s surprising how much you notice simply by getting your caffeine fix in the same place every day,” Mr. Cavanaugh said, “Little by little, you watch children grow up, strike out on their own, make their mistakes, sometimes suffer dearly… and sometimes you get to watch two broken hearts heal.”

Your eyes started to sting but you couldn’t tear your wide-eyed stare away.

“I suppose it’s impolite of me to offer my two cents,” he continued, “You are so much like your grandmother. You’ve kept this place running smoothly all on your own… She would be so proud of you.” Then he paused and lifted his weathered gaze to meet yours, “But I can’t help but think these walls have grown a little too small for you, my dear.”

Your eyes widened and you couldn’t help but glance around at said walls. The pastel orange paint glowed warmly under the lights. The paintings and hanging bookshelves were familiar and comforting.

_Too small?_

Mr. Cavanaugh shifted and looked around the café as well. His eyes moved slowly over the tables and bookshelves, then settled on a high-backed, winged armchair nestled between two of the taller bookshelves and which had a full view of the rest of the café. The poor old thing was so worn that the seat acted more as a bucket than a cushion. The fabric on the back and headrest was faded and so thin that the yellow stuffing could be clearly seen in some places.

“You’ve never moved it,” he said, turning around to face you again.

You blinked and shook your head.

“Uh… no…” you frowned, “It’s your favourite reading spot.”

“It is,” he nodded, “Thank you.”

There was a pause and you shifted awkwardly back on your feet.

“Um, is there anything else I can help you with today, sir?” you managed to pull up the usual charm for a brief moment.

“Forgive an old man his rambling, my dear,” Mr. Cavanaugh cleared his throat and finished his mug of coffee, “I am just worried about you. You’ve come a long way and I don’t want to see you falter again.”

He set his money down on the counter and eased himself out of his chair, either oblivious to your staring or simply ignoring it.

“Keep the change, my dear,” he grunted as he collected himself, “And let me know if you get any more of those Master and Commander books. I do love a good seafaring adventure.”

You nodded.

“Of course, sir…”

“Mrs. Cavanaugh never liked seeing youngsters living lives that weren’t theirs,” the old man cleared his throat as he made his way to the door, “She always thought they should leave the nest and never look back. Bless her heart.”

He paused in the doorway, turning to make one more survey of the room before nodding, tipping his hat to you, and walking out the door.

Your smile fell as you watched him go. What the hell was all that about?

Your eyes flit to the book shelves.

Master and Commander? You were pretty sure there had been some books from that series in your last haul.

Must be in the box Heat still had…

You pulled out your phone. Your fingers only hesitated for a moment before you typed out a message to Heat.

**_Hey, are you guys coming home soon? I can finally take that box of books out of your room._ **

You put the phone down and moved to clean up Mr. Cavanaugh’s dishes, but Heat’s reply came almost immediately.

**Husbando: We’ll be late. Killer says you can just go up and get it. You’ve got a key right?**

You blinked at the screen.

**_Yeah…_ **

**_Do you want me to leave the key up there?_ **

This time the response took longer. You’d just finished washing up when you heard the _*ding*._

**Luscious Blond: Keep it.**

Your fingers tightened around your phone. Really?

**_Ok._ **

Before you could blink you found yourself standing at their apartment door. Your fingers trembled a bit as you unlocked it and pushed it open. You kicked off your boots and stood in the entryway.

Though you had been here just a few hours ago… it felt different now.

Your eyes flew around the living room, taking in the two guitars resting against in the corner and the gaming setup. Then you moved into the kitchen and absorbed as much detail as you could, trying to imprint everything into your memory.

You walked slowly down the hall, your gaze moving from door to door. Kid’s room was the only one that had anything on the outside. His Keep Out sign had fallen slightly, hanging from just two corners. You reached up and re-affixed it to the door.

Then you turned around and entered Heat’s room. His bed was made and his swords were gone. Other than that, everything was the same as this morning.

You were tempted to lay down on the bed, to see if Heat’s smell lingered on those sheets, but you were starting to feel like a creep so you quickly pulled the box out from under his desk. A smile quirked at your lips when you saw your sticky note. You’d have to thank Heat again for taking up space in his room for so long.

You hauled the box into your arms and left. You almost made it down the hall. Almost.

Your legs jerked to a halt and your eyes fixed on the door to Wire’s room. The door to Rocy’s room…

It was going to be empty soon… just like before.

You set down the box and reached for the handle.

Rocy’s face flashed before your eyes. Something in your chest twisted… but not painfully.

No one was here. Wire would never know.

Your fingers tensed around the doorknob.

Just a peek. To see if there was any trace of him left.

What were you doing?

It would be completely changed from when Rocy lived here. It would only hurt you to see that. Right? Would it?

What were you doing?

Your eyes bore into the plain brown panels inches from your face. Wire’s stoic gaze and hair-ruffling hands drifted through your mind.

Your eyes flit over to the room you’d just left. The Rocy-shaped hole in your heart was still there. You had a feeling it always would be. Right next to the Gran-shaped hole. But it hadn’t been aching for the past little while…

Your eyes widened and you jerked them back to Wire’s door.

What the fuck were you doing?!

You spun around, picked up the box, and left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have started to move again. Soon Princess will have to make a decision...
> 
> Rough estimation until the end... 5 chapters


	40. Retaliation

It was fast approaching closing time and Kid and the others hadn’t come back yet. But that was okay. You’d have to get used to the quiet again. At least until Jinbe found a new tenant. Honestly, after this whole fiasco you’d prefer that the upstairs apartment remained empty forever. Though if that happened, the landlord might give up on the entire building… your gut gave a clench at the thought.

You frowned and shook your head. It was no surprise you couldn’t think straight today. As soon as the guys came home… if they were coming home… you were going straight to bed.

It felt like sleeping was all you’d done for the past few days, but it was all you wanted to do. If you were asleep you couldn’t think about things.

You wiped down all the tables for the fifth time and then swept the entire shop for the seventh. You put away the mugs, then took them out and washed them again just to be sure they were clean.

Then you washed the counters.

Then you washed the sink.

“This is getting ridiculous,” you sighed to yourself.

You really needed to sit down and start sorting all this shit out.

_*ding*_

**Barbed: we’re coming in. is the door unlocked?**

You stared at Wire’s message.

“Coming in?” you glanced over your shoulder just as the door banged open and a crowd of people pushed their way through.

“Move it! Everyone inside!” a familiar voice called, “And if there’s any damage to this place, you’ll be sorting through bump stocks for a month!”

“Wha-?!” you gawked at the crowd of leather-clad men filing into your café.

They offered you quick glances before they began occupying chairs. You recognized the man with a Mohawk and dark glasses and he flashed you a smile as he leaned back in his seat.

“Hey Y/n. I take it Kid didn’t give you a heads up,” Killer sighed as he appeared in the doorway, closely followed by the Boss.

“She said if we needed anything her door was open,” the redhead snapped as he strode over to the back counter.

His cloak billowed behind him and his metal arm flashed in the light. You focused in on the prosthetic. Had it always been that bulky?

You jumped as Kid leaned forward and scowled down at you.

“We need your place for a bit,” he grunted, “Our usual meeting spots got hit.”

Your wide eyes moved from him to the men _still_ coming through your door.

“Uh… I hope this is alright, Y/n.”

Your gaze leapt to Heat as he and Wire came up behind Kid. Your heart gave a painful squeeze, but you managed to get a hold of yourself.

“Sure, it’s no problem,” you cleared your throat, “Will you be needing refreshments?”

Kid’s gaze seared over you and his pale brow furrowed.

“We already ate, but maybe some snacks?” Killer joined the group.

Behind him, the door had finally closed and every inch of your café was occupied.

“And after that get your ass back there and don’t interrupt,” Kid jerked his finger at your kitchen door.

You were about to do just that, but you jolted to a stop. Had this happened a few weeks ago, you definitely would have gone into the kitchen and gladly put in a pair of earplugs. But now… you needed to know what was going on.

You turned back to Kid and crossed your arms over your chest. His glare sharpened and a dangerous frown twisted his lips.

“It’s her place, she should stay if she wants,” Heat spoke up.

Kid stiffened and shot a glare at the blue haired man. You also glanced at Heat. His features were set in the neutral frown he’d worn so often when you’d first met him. You hadn’t seen that expression in a while.

Actually, now that you took a moment, Wire and Kid were also quite sullen and tense. Your mind flashed back to the day they moved in. Kid had been in a bad mood then too. Whatever was happening now was most likely not good.

“I would like to listen in, if that’s okay…” you murmured.

The tension was palpable in the air. You realized how silent it was and peeked around Kid to see the entire gang tense and watching the scene.

The redhead let out a huff and whirled around.

“Whatever,” he snapped and stalked over to a set of chairs kept vacant near the corner and sat down, “We’re losing time. Let’s make this quick.”

Killer and Wire joined Kid at his table. Heat gave you a quick nod and went over to pull the drapes closed before he took his place with the other commanders.

You returned the stares of multiple men, glaring down their mix of shock, curiosity, and confusion.

“Alright, men!” Kid barked.

All attention snapped to him in an instant. You leaned on the counter and watched as the Kid Gang held court in your café.

You sat quietly as Kid growled through the reason they had had to resort to invading the Calico. Apparently the gang was almost done moving their stocks of weapons to new, more secured locations, but they’d just got wind of a potential attack on their final warehouse.

At this point, Killer lifted his hand and gestured across to you.

“I’m feeling a bit peckish, Y/n,” he said.

You slid slowly off your stool, making sure to sulk at him as you walked backwards to the kitchen. But once you were behind the door, you quickly set about putting plates of cookies, brownies, and tarts together.

When you hurried back out into the café, Killer was finishing up what must have been their plan. _Damn, Blondie_ , you pouted at him, _he definitely did that on purpose._

“We’ve got intel that they’re going to hit tonight,” Killer was saying, “We need all hands on deck to get everything cleared out before that happens.” He paused and his mask shifted just enough that you could tell he was looking at you. “It’s most likely they already know that we know. So it’s pretty much guaranteed we’re walking into a fight.”

An eager murmur rolled around the room. You saw grins and on the faces of the lower gang members as you began weaving through the tables.

“I’ll come around with some coffee in a bit, boys,” you said, setting down the first platter next to the man with the Mohawk.

“Those bastards won’t know what hit ‘em,” he cackled as he snatched up a brownie, “I hope they bring some strong guys tonight. I need to let loose.”

“Feel free to wreak shit, as long as it’s not ours,” Kid grunted, “We have to go through Emperor territory to get there. Everyone needs to be on point.”

The eagerness didn’t leave the room, but serious nods were exchanged. You moved from table to table, trying to ignore some of the looks you were starting to attract.

“I didn’t have a chance to get a good look at you the other day,” one of the men said as he reached for the platter you’d just set down, “You’re pretty easy on the eyes.”

You flicked an irritated glare at the offender.

“Thanks, bud,” you quickly moved on to the last table, which happened to be Kid’s.

“Aw don’t be so cold, cutie,” the man didn’t get your hint.

But before you could turn to give him a more direct ‘fuck off’-

“Y/n?” Heat spoke up.

The tone of his voice immediately brought a tense silence down in the room. You looked up to see the blue haired man sitting quite stiffly, though he was still somewhat hunched in his seat. When you turned, he didn’t meet your gaze; instead keeping a dark stare fixed on the man behind you.

“Could I have a drink?” Heat asked in that same, dangerous tone.

“Uh, of course,” you let a relieved smile flit over your lips, “The usual?”

Heat nodded, still staring the man down, and you walked off to prepare his order.

“The rest of you are getting black coffee,” you said over your shoulder as you worked.

No one protested.

You started brewing enough pots of coffee to cover the gang, then made Heat’s favourite mocha and brought it over to him. Instead of taking the offered drink, Heat scooted back in his seat and pat a hand on his thigh.

Your eyes flicked to Kid, who scoffed but didn’t object. You smiled and climbed onto Heat’s lap. His arm immediately wrapped around your waist and he pulled you close. From this vantage point, you had a full view of all the men who were now trying their hardest not to ogle you.

You smirked. It seemed Heat had made his point.

This display gave you some courage.

“Hey, you mentioned crossing an Emperor’s territory,” you looked over to Kid as Heat took his beverage from you, “Which one?”

A roll of mutters washed around the room. Kid scowled down at you.

Heat’s fingers began tracing slow circles over your hip. You were starting to realize it was an unconscious habit of his.

“Red Hair,” Kid’s metal fist clenched the arm of his chair.

From the way he spat out the name, you guessed he was not happy about the arrangement.

“Where are your warehouses?” you asked after a moment’s thought.

“Tch! That ain’t something you need to know, prin- Y/n,” he growled.

You stuck your lip out in a pout. The scent of brewing coffee began filtering out into the room.

“I’m just trying to help,” you said, leaning back against Heat’s chest, “I know this city like the back of my hand. If there’s a short cut to someplace, I know an even faster way.”

There was a pause and some of the men cast doubtful looks in your direction before quickly averting their gaze again. Killer shifted in his seat on Kid’s other side.

“Why don’t we hear what she has to say?” he suggested, “A change in our plan at the last minute would be advantageous. They won’t expect it.”

Kid rolled his eyes before fixing them back on you.

“We’re moving from 43rd Line to 1759 Toori Avenue,” his scowl slowly lifted, “We’ve got five trucks and a bunch of bikes.”

His grin was smug, as if he thought giving such specific information would be of no use to you.

You returned his grin, feeling secure in Heat’s protective grip.

“Yeah that’d take about an hour if you stuck to the larger back roads,” you said, “But if you went around through Zou Park you could avoid Shanks’ territory. That would add an extra ten minutes though… If you didn’t have the trucks you could go along the edge of Sabaody Block and sneak in through the Fishman District. But since you’ve got a big load, the best way might be to cut around behind Dressrosa Tower. That might just work since no one would expect you to show your faces there so soon. Or you could try going through Bro Coli… I think they’re still having their own turf war so you could use that as a distraction. Or, if you went really slowly, I think you could sneak under the Tequila Wolf Bridge. There are a lot of options actually, now that I think about it.”

As you spoke, Kid’s eyes got wider and wider. By the time you’d finished, even Wire’s bored expression, which he had worn since entering your café, had dropped enough to show his surprise.

“Is that all true?” Heat leaned forward a little and some blue strands of hair fell around your face as he looked down at you.

Anything to stay in these arms just a little longer.

“You got a map?” you tilted your head back to give him a proud smirk.

Kid reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a… sketch pad?

“I left the map in the truck,” he grunted as he flipped it open to a blank page and took out pen.

You stared as he sketched a detailed aerial view of the city in a matter of seconds.

“I can’t remember the street names,” he grunted, pushing the pad across the table to you, “But that’s our planned route.”

You leaned forward on Heat’s lap and picked up the pen Kid tossed over. You kept your awe at his skill mostly hidden, but you couldn’t help but marvel at how many of the backroads he had remembered to put in. There were a few missing, but you could draw those in yourself.

“Uh… okay well, here’s 43rd…” you placed the tip of the pen on the map.

You paused a moment, thinking back to what you knew of that area. It was right on the edge of Packers Drift, just bordering with Sabaody Block. That particular section was not policed very often and was littered with seedy bars. If you remembered correctly, there was a way to weave through those and sneak right over into the New World. It would be slow going, but would cut the total travel time down by ten minutes.

The way Kid had originally planned had them going all the way through Sabaody proper, but that left them wide open to attacks on both sides.

“No… the back way… and then… over here…” the pen traced the roads you were seeing in your mind’s eye, “Punk Hazard is here… take a left… don’t go over the bridge, there was always a guard posted… there should be a side road here. It’s just big enough for trucks… around here… aaand done.”

You circled their destination and tapped the pen triumphantly on the table.

“There, that’ll only take about half an hour, even if you drive slower,” you smiled up at Kid, “You strafe into Big Mom’s territory a bit over here… but it’s a rarely patrolled edge, so if you keep moving she shouldn’t notice.”

Shocked stares greeted your statement.

“She really does know this city like the back of her hand,” Killer’s head tilted to the side as he looked over the map.

A hand came down on your head. Was it bad that you could recognize Wire just from his fingers?

“She isn’t just a pretty face,” Heat hummed from above you.

The circles being traced over your hip grew in size.

“Sounds like a plan, princess,” Kid smiled as he picked up the map and handed it to Killer, “Get a copy of that into each truck. Alright, men!”

You were suddenly reminded of all the strangers in your café. It seemed they had helped themselves to coffee since you’d been engrossed in mapping their route. All had mugs in their hands as they stared at the head table in baffled silence. When Kid had shouted, a few of them had even jumped.

The man with the Mohawk flashed you another wide smile as he adjusted his glasses over his eyes.

“Princess,” he leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs, “I like it.”

You frowned at him. For some reason, his words irked you. They sounded wrong coming from his mouth.

Heat had made his point, now you felt you had to make yours.

You sprang up, earning a surprised grunt from the man behind you as you balanced on his thighs. Your feet only touched down on the table for a moment before you launched yourself into the air. Your target gave a startled shout as you landed square on his chest, throwing off his balance and causing the chair to tilt back and crash to the floor. On the way down, you snatched a pistol from a luckily loose holster of one of his tablemates. You ended up sitting neatly on his chest, feet planted on either side of his head, and the gun cocked and pressed between those dark lenses.

“Only one person is allowed to call me that,” you snapped, “And it’s not you, Mohican.”

“Holy shit!” someone shouted.

The man under you was stiff as a board and you saw droplets of sweat peppering his brow.

“G-got it,” he stammered.

You glared at him for a little longer, then you got off his chest and handed the gun back to its very surprised looking owner. You turned back to the man still sprawled on the floor and smiled.

“Sorry about that,” you reached out a hand, “But I figured you wouldn’t listen if I asked nicely.”

The man gawked at you, then a grin stretched from one ear to the other. He reached up and took your hand.

“You okay?” you asked as he picked up his chair and sat back down.

“Yeah, how’s it feel to be under a woman for a change?” someone barked out a laugh that was soon picked up by the rest of the gang.

The Mohican lifted his middle finger in the general direction of the speaker.

“At least I got some action this week, Booka,” he laughed.

“Hey!”

You rolled your eyes and turned back to the head table.

“If that’s what passes for action for you, I pity your dicks,” you snorted.

The laughter became louder and a few of the other men were actually smiling at you now.

Kid had an amused, almost prideful, smirk on his lips. The corners of Wire’s mouth were twitching as he struggled to maintain his bored expression. Killer was sitting with his arms crossed, relaxing back in his chair. And Heat was openly smiling at you, a satisfied glint shining within his dark eyes.

Your heart skipped a beat and your stomach did a flip, and then another one for good measure. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face.

Kid’s eyes widened, then his features darkened. He shifted and brought his metal arm to the table, bringing silence back down with a few thumps of his fist.

“Let’s get this party started,” he said, “After this stuff is moved, we can set up our new Headquarters. We’ve found a great spot over in the New World. It’s big enough for the whole gang.”

Cheers went up around the room before the large group began filing out. Their mood hadn’t dampened in the least.

You watched them go as that heavy feeling of dread settled once again in your stomach, chasing away the warmth so fast it actually hurt.

Right… they were leaving you…

“Y/n?” Heat’s voice startled you.

You looked up to find the four of them standing at your side. You wanted so badly for them to stay right there.

“R-right,” you cleared your throat, “You guys be careful now. I’ll be waiting. Come home safe.”

Kid stared down at you, his expression unreadable. You shifted uncomfortably. He turned and left without offering a reply.

You watched after him with an uneasy frown.

“We’ll see you later, Y/n,” Killer said as he followed after Kid.

Wire waved as he reached the door, his bored expression lifted for a moment and he flashed you a brief smile.

You returned it and watched the door fall closed behind him.

Heat hung back. It was just the two of you in the café now. The silence pressed heavily on your shoulders as he stepped closer.

“Come with us, Y/n,” he murmured, “Come with… me.”

You knew he wasn’t talking about their current mission.

A smile full of regret and sadness lifted your lips. Your eyes flit around the room, passing over the bookshelves and worn chairs before coming to rest on the blue haired man.

“I can’t, Heat,” you gently shook your head, “My place is here. Who else is going to keep Gran’s dream alive?”

Heat blinked and you couldn’t quite place his expression.

“What about your dream?”

Your fingers trembled and you clenched them around the hem of your apron. Your own dream?

“I don’t…” your voice faded into silence.

Heat stepped closer and reached out. You couldn’t bring yourself to resist as he pulled you to him. It just felt so right, being enveloped by the man you’d only just let into your heart. This gentle giant who hadn’t pushed his way into your life so much as held out his arms and waited for you to jump into them; which you barely held yourself back from doing right now.

You let him hold you for another moment, then stepped away. You motioned for him to bend down and pressed a soft kiss on those stitched lips.

“I’m okay, Heat, really,” you smiled, “Go on. I’ll be waiting right here for you… always.”

You turned away before he could reply and started cleaning up the dishes.

Heat watched you for a few seconds. Outside, Kid honked the horn.

Heat quietly left.

As the door jingled closed and the sound of revving engines filled the night, you put down the dishes and wiped your eyes. It had been close, one second longer and you would have lost the little control you’d had.

~

“It’s fake…,” Heat murmured as he got into the back seat beside Wire, “Her smile…”

His silent companion frowned.

 **Like when we first met,** he signed to Heat.

“That’s her fucking problem,” Kid snapped from the driver’s seat, “We’ve got a job to do.”

“Kid…” Killer’s grunt drew the redhead’s attention and he let out a low sigh.

“She’s gotta make her own choice,” Kid grumbled as he jerked the truck into drive and hit the gas pedal, “And she’s gotta make it soon.”

~

You stared at the black case sitting against the wall in the corner. Exactly where Kid had been sitting.

“Bastard,” the word slipped out between your clenched teeth.

Your eyes lifted from the case to the door, then moved back again. The rumble of engines had long since disappeared, they’d be halfway to their warehouse by now…

You glared at the gun case. It stared back.

_“What about your dream?”_

Your own dream? What even was your dream?

Your eyes went back to the door. Then back to the case. Then back to the door. Then back to the case.

_Fuck!_

“Bastard!” you muttered as you snatched the handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed some of AbyssCronica's crew here. Booka is theirs.


	41. In a Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok ok I got really excited and went on a writing binge and churned this baby out in like a day. And I'm still way too excited to hold it from you guys. So here it is.

Your eyes followed the tiny row of trucks and motorcycles as they wove through the back-alleys you’d directed them to a little over an hour ago. Your legs gave a throbbing ache and you shifted your position, causing some gravel underneath you to crunch loudly.

_Shit_

You stilled and glared through the scope of your rifle. You were waaaay out of practice when it came to the hunt. It had taken you longer than you’d guessed to make your way to your roost, and you were more out of breath and sore than you should have been. Luckily it looked like the Kid Gang hadn’t run into any trouble in that time. But now that you were in position, you could cover them until they reached their destination.

You were glad Kid had liked your route. You knew all the good spots along it to snipe from.

The unassuming office building you were currently occupying was about a kilometer and a half away from Kid’s destination. You may be out of practise, but there was no way you would miss at this range, especially with a clear line of sight.

The final leg of the route you’d shown them was the brief drive through a distant edge of Big Mom’s territory, then a substantial straight stretch across an unclaimed Block before making a few more turns to get to the warehouse. If there was anyone out there wanting to attack the Kid Gang, this is where they’d do it. Those potential enemies would have figured out their route change by now and would be racing to make an attack. Maybe. Or they could simply have given up. But there was no way to know for sure.

That’s why you were here.

A series of loud bangs shattered the silence below you. Your gaze snapped downward to identify the threat, but it was only a busboy throwing a bunch of bags into a dumpster at the base of your chosen perch.

The distant figure disappeared back inside the small restaurant and your attention returned to your self-appointed task.

Your eye narrowed as you peered through your night-vision scope, quickly distinguishing the green-tinged outline of the pickup truck at the head of the caravan. You could clearly identify Kid and Killer standing up in the box, both resting an elbow on the roof of the truck as it slowly led the way. You focused on Killer for a moment, analysing his every movement. But he was carrying himself with his usual calm confidence. Hopefully his injuries weren’t as bad as you’d thought…

The head poking out of the passenger window was covered in large spikes. That must be Wire’s cloak-thing. So Heat was driving now.

After taking stock of where the guys were, you turned your attention to the surroundings. It was late evening on a Sunday, arguably the best time to be driving around if you didn’t want to be stuck in traffic. This also made it easier for you. There were less vehicles and people moving around on the streets below, drastically narrowing your pool of potential targets.

A few cars were driving the same roads as the Kid Gang, but they quickly turned off or parked when they saw the gang coming. Any people who were out on the sidewalks quickened their pace or disappeared inside as the caravan drove by.

For now, nothing seemed off.

You took a moment to check over your rifle for the third time already. But it felt just the same as you remembered. Perfectly balanced and adjusted for you and only you.

 _I guess Kid really does know what he’s doing_. You returned your attention to the road.

The trucks made it through Big Mom’s territory without any problems and turned onto the straight stretch. Four motorcycles escorted each vehicle, except for the lead one bearing the Boss, which only had two riders coasting just behind the taillights. You quickly identified the Mohican and a larger man with a shorter, bushier fohawk driving those choice machines.

A loud whistle pierced the night. Even from your faraway perch you could hear it clearly.

You shifted your position ever so slightly. This time the gravel under you remained silent. You were already getting back into the swing of things.

A series of flashes drew your attention as a large number of bikes roared along a street parallel to the Kid Gang. Their headlights burst in and out of view between the buildings as they raced to overtake the gang. As they crossed an open plaza and screeched to a halt, effectively blocking the road, you recognized the Donquixote crest.

“Damn,” you hissed and quickly trained your gun on them.

They seemed a ragged, disorganized bunch. The remnants of a gang left to fall apart after their Boss got taken out. None of them particularly stuck out to you, which made sense. All the core members had been arrested at the same time as Doflamingo.

But there were a lot of them, they were angry, and they had nothing to lose; which made them dangerous.

You watched the apparent leader of the opposing force stand up in his seat and lean heavily on his handlebars. He was obviously shouting some sort of challenge to Kid.

The redhead had lifted his metal arm (it definitely looked bulkier than you remembered) and brought the caravan to a halt. He shouted something back. The Donquixote remnants didn’t seem to appreciate what he said.

They revved their engines and charged toward Kid.

You waited, your finger hovering over the trigger.

_I’m only here just in case they need me. Just in case._

You tried and failed to ignore the tremors running through your body. Your hands were almost itching with anticipation, you were struggling to keep your breathing regular, and the tingle of adrenaline was heightening your senses to an almost uncomfortable degree.

It was strange feeling so… alive… after all these years. You didn’t think you’d ever feel like this again.

You never thought you’d hold your rifle again.

You never thought you’d break your promises.

Your eyes narrowed as you watched the distant confrontation. Your gaze fixed on the redhead and his crew. You pouted as you were still unable to see Heat.

It seems you’d do a lot for those guys.

… for your boys…

Your frown deepened as the Donquixote Gang rapidly closed the distance, but the Kid Gang didn’t moved.

Why hadn’t Kid started attacking? He was definitely within striking distance, especially with his abilities…

You stared at the green outline that was the Boss. What was he waiting for? Then your eyes narrowed as Kid moved. His head shifted. First one way, then the other. Why was he looking around?

Your breath rushed out your nose.

“Bastard,” you whispered as your finger tightened on the trigger.

A muffled crack echoed around you and the kickback jolted your shoulder. But your attention stayed fixed through the scope and you smiled in satisfaction as your target fell. He hadn’t been the leader of the oncoming attack, but he had been pretty mean looking. You figured Kid wouldn’t take kindly to having the biggest challenger taken out so easily.

Your mark slouched lifelessly over his handlebars, sending his bike careening to the left. It took out three of his own gang before smashing into a brick wall.

Heads from both sides began to swivel, trying to figure out where the shot had come from.

Your scope went back to Kid, but it didn’t look like he’d reacted at all.

The Boss let his metal arm fall and finally the Kid Gang charged.

This was the second time you’d watched them fight. But it seemed they’d really been holding back in their skirmish against Drake.

The Kid Gang revelled in bloodshed. It took them seconds to close the gap and soon the squeal of tires and the crack of scattered gunshots pierced the night. A few screams from those civilians unlucky enough to be hiding out in the surrounding area made you frown. You hoped they were smart enough to stay out of the way.

Surprisingly, the gang’s favoured weapons seemed to be swords and knives. Then again, as you watched them gleefully slitting throats and lopping arms off left and right, it made sense.

Your attention returned to the Boss and his commanders. Your heart beat steadied a little as your eyes finally fell on Heat. He and Wire had emerged from the truck, but were staying close to it as they confronted a few of the less threatening Donquixote gangsters. Heat only had his swords today, probably a good thing since you doubted Kid wanted his own trucks set on fire, and with the help of Wire’s trident the two were keeping a good space around the head of the caravan.

You watched Heat fight for a few seconds, enjoying the way his body moved in combat, before turning your sights on Killer. The masked man was further into the enemy group, keeping close to Kid as the redhead charged forward. You could see the flash of his scythes even at this distance as they caught on the scattered beams of headlights. He was leaping around and blocking attacks with ease, but he always turned to take the hits on the side at the last minute. He was purposefully avoiding taking anything head-on. That wasn’t good.

A group of men bearing Donquixote crests came at Killer from all sides and he did his best to fend them off, but a hard blow struck him in the chest and he stumbled. His left arm jerked down to hold his stomach. One of the attackers lunged forward.

_Not on my watch._

Your finger twitched and the man fell before he could take advantage of this opening. Killer regained his footing and his mask swung briefly in your direction before he turned and continued to live up to his epithet.

_I didn’t think it would be this easy…_

You frowned as your brain immediately started trying to justify your actions.

How many people had Gran killed?

That photo Doflamingo had waved in your face had shown her with a rifle. Had she been as good a shot as you? You probably got your talent from her…

The talent that had got you noticed by all the wrong people… the talent that Cipher Pol had forced you to hone until you were simply a killing machine…

You shook your head and took in a steadying breath before your thoughts could plunge into that dark abyss.

This was different… these people weren’t innocent bystanders or hostages. These people lived for the fight. These people knew the risks of engaging in gang warfare. And they would now know the consequences of engaging with the Kid Gang.

Your sight flit back and forth across the battle as you picked off anyone causing a bit more trouble than they were worth. You kept your shots sparse though. They’d said they had wanted to let loose tonight, it wouldn’t be fair if you cut in on their fun.

The fight was over in less than twenty minutes.

The bodies of the last of the Donquixote Gang littered the street. Blood and guts splattered the pavement. The Kid Gang let out a victorious cheer and piled back into their trucks. A few bikes had been damaged and were hauled into the back of Kid’s pickup for transport.

The redhead paused before opening the driver’s door. You swore he turned to look in your direction. Then he got in and the caravan continued.

You waited until they had all cleared the straight-away, then you let out a groan and sat up. It was only two more blocks and one turn until their warehouse. There wouldn’t be any more fighting tonight.

You stared at the rifle clenched in your hands.

A mix of emotions was swirling around in your chest… but none of those emotions was guilt.

You could do this. You could keep up the café while helping the guys out where you could. Sure, it would get harder when they… left…

You frowned and retreated from the building’s edge as the satisfying afterglow of battle abruptly died in your chest. You had to get out of here before people came investigating.

You slowly retraced your steps across the rooves of Grand Line City. It was way harder now that you were out of adrenaline, but it was safer than walking these streets this late at night.

When you finally reached your Block, you clambered down a fire escape and landed heavily on the pavement.

“I am going to be so sore tomorrow,” you groaned as you trudged up the street.

You drew up to the Calico Hen Café and paused to look upon your home. Gran’s dream.

The dim light cast from a distant streetlight revealed the maroon of the shop front and the white speckled hen sitting above the door. You looked up and down the street, taking in the few other shops scattered between the dilapidated and closed up buildings. A dull breeze whistled through a few broken windows. Nothing stirred.

So empty. So lonely. So… small?

Your brow furrowed slightly and you couldn’t keep your eyes from drifting over your shoulder and fixing on the distant lights glimmering from the New World skyscrapers.

This city was so much bigger than your little street…

“No,” you whispered, stifling that desire before it had fully formed.

 _This is what I have to do_ , you told yourself, _I owe it to Gran…_

You returned your gaze to the Calico, then lifted it to the upper floor. The windows were dark, but you knew they wouldn’t stay that way. The guys would have to come back at least once more to pack up their stuff. You’d have to weasel their new address out of one of them… probably Wire.

A warmth filled your chest. Tonight you’d proven to yourself that you could do it. You could watch their backs… even if they didn’t necessarily know it.

You entered the café and made your way back into your room. The moment you stepped inside your gaze fixed on your bedside table. Gran smiled out at you. Rocy’s hat sat quietly beside her photograph.

A flicker of guilt. But then a flash of acceptance.

You looked down at the black case clenched in your hand. Your fingers fit perfectly into the worn handle. The hard plastic felt safe and secure.

“I know I broke my promise, Gran. I had to. You’d understand,” you muttered to no one, “But I swear I won’t ever let someone else tell me who to kill again.”

The words rushed out of you, pulling your remaining energy with them. You swayed on the spot and set down your gun. You barely had enough strength to take out your phone when it _*dinged*_

**Husbando: We’ll be home soon.**

You smiled.

Yes. He was worth it.

You could do this. You could have both.

You tapped out a quick **_“see you soon love”_** before tucking your phone away.

_*swish*_

You let out a cry as something struck you square in the chest and catapulted you across the room. You fell heavily on the bed and scrambled to orient yourself.

The tap of footsteps approached through the dark.

Why hadn’t you turned on the lights?!

“Well, well, Reaper,” that smooth voice chilled you to your core, “This is a surprise.”

You gasped air back into your lungs and jolted up, only for an iron grip to ensnare your shoulder and push you back down on the mattress.

His black hair framed his pale face, making his prominent eyebrows and goatee stand out as he leaned down over you.

“You should have sensed me before you even entered the building,” his lips were pulled down in a deep frown, “And you should have dodged that attack with ease. Have you truly lapsed so much over the last ten years?”

You couldn’t hide your fear as you stared up at him through wide eyes.

“L-Lucci!” you panted.

His tongue came out to lick his lips and a dark glint flashed through his eyes. You couldn’t make out anything except his face and hands. The black suit he wore blended perfectly with the night.

“It has been far too long, Reaper,” his voice lowered to a purr, “I will enjoy hearing all about how you managed to convince the entire Cipher Pol organization that a whole squadron had been killed, only for their most valuable agent to reappear so many years later.”

Your eyes flashed and you tried to sit up, but Lucci only increased his weight on your shoulder to keep you pinned to the bed.

“The entire squadron _was_ killed!” you hissed.

Lucci bent down further, hovering his face over yours, and his eyes bore into you.

“So treason and murder will be added to your list of crimes,” his tone was dry, almost bored, “Though I will admit it takes an impressive will to slaughter your team and disappear without a trace.”

You grit your teeth and glared with as much hate as you could muster.

“I refuse to kill innocents anymore!” you shouted, “I just want to be left alone!”

His fist came up and down almost too fast for you to see, but somehow you managed to jerk your head to the side at the last second. A loud crack broke the silence as his knuckles buried deep into your mattress. The bastard had just broken your bed!

“Ah, so your instincts are still there,” a flash of satisfaction, “Perhaps you can be brought back up to standard with a year’s hard training. The government is willing to take you back if you come quietly. Now.”

Your breath hissed through your teeth, your jaw was clenched so tight it had started to hurt.

“If you think I’m going back-!”

His finger descended and trailed a light touch over your cheek. You recoiled as best you could.

“Of course you are,” Lucci said, “What reason do you have to stay?” he lifted his face to look around the room. “Surely this pathetic little shop is not worth your time now that we’ve discovered you still live, Reaper? I could easily destroy it and leave you with nothing.”

“Stop calling me that!” you growled, trying to ignore the way your stomach dropped at the threat he could all too easily accomplish, “And I have more than just the café!”

His eyes widened before they flit toward your nightstand. You had always wondered at his strange ability to see in the dark.

“A lover?” his gaze fell to Rocy’s police hat, “A past one, though.” He’d noticed its placement alongside Gran’s photograph.

His stare returned to you and a scornful frown twisted his lips.

“Was he just an attempt to forget your former life?” Lucci asked, “Or did you truly fall prey to such useless emotions as _love_? Either way, I see it didn’t work out.”

You glared up at him in silence. This amused him.

“I suppose you recognize the stupidity of your actions now,” he said, “Let us return to Headquarters. I’m afraid your punishment will be severe. But you’ll survive. Of that I have no doubt.”

Your body shook from the mix of terror and rage coursing through your veins.

“As if I’d run back to those lunatics who preach justice while killing those they’re supposed to protect!” you panted heavily.

“But you are satisfied fighting alongside the gangsters who represent the very evil we are trying to eradicate?” Lucci snapped.

A fearful gasp left your parted lips. You saw the corner of his mouth twitch as your breath hit his skin.

“You thought I wouldn’t know about your little engagement tonight?” he let out a short chuckle and his finger traced along your jawline, “At least your marksmanship hasn’t gone the way of your training. I’m sure the higher-ups will overlook your problematic associations if you submit without a fight.” Something in his tone made you think he was secretly hoping for a fight.

“I won’t!” you snapped, “I refuse to be the government’s dog ever again!”

Lucci frowned at you.

“You certainly have more of a spark than I remember,” he said, “It irks me that you never showed such passion as an agent. What brought this change on, I wonder?”

You smirked as tauntingly as you could given the situation.

“If you stick around for little longer I’m sure they’ll introduce themselves,” you panted.

_Please hurry, guys._

Lucci’s stare sharpened and a flash of anger sparked in his eyes. He shifted his weight again and your eyes widened as his fingers moved up and wrapped round your throat. The predatory lust in his gaze made your stomach turn.

“You’ve bitterly disappointed me, Reaper,” he growled, bending down until his lips brushed your own, “You’ve fallen far. We have no use for weaklings with sentimental attachments to gangsters.”

You pressed your head back into the mattress, trying to get as far away from Lucci as possible.

“I don’t _fucking_ care,” you rasped, your throat straining against his fingers, “Now get the hell out of my house and never come back!”

A deep, swirling darkness filled his eyes, you swore you caught the briefest flash of something close to sadness. Then that sadistic grin moved back onto his face. You choked as your breath was cut off entirely.

“Pity,” his breath washed over you, _kiwi, he always smelled like kiwi_ , “This will be our goodbye.”

You sensed the attack, but there was no way you could dodge. The last thing you remembered was your head snapping to the side and watching Lucci’s reflection in Gran’s photograph as he stood and dissolved into the darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Your face was burning.

…

“Y/n!”

…

Why did it feel like your lungs were filled with cotton?

…

“Y/n! Wake up!”

…

You jolted up and were immediately hit by an intense dizzy spell. Your clothes clung to your sweaty skin and your eyes immediately began watering, stung by the very air. You wiped them and lifted your head, but your vision was filled only with a hazy red and black smog.

It was then that you realized you couldn’t breathe.

“…. Wh- at?....” you gasped and choked on the smoke.

Your legs were already dangling off the bed and you attempted to stand, but your knees buckled and you sank to the floor. At least it was a bit easier to breathe down here.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

“Y/N!”

Loud thumps rose above a low roaring sound that had been occupying the background. You turned your head to your bedroom door. Its outline was clearly visible through the blurry haze, the cracks around the doorframe glowed a brilliant orange.

“Hel-hello-?” your words couldn’t make it past the smoke filling your lungs and your body folded in on itself from the intensity of the coughing fit that overcame you.

_What the hell is happening?!_

**BAM! BAM!**

**_CRASH!_ **

You would have jumped, but you just couldn’t gather the energy. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

This was probably just a bad dream… if you went back to sleep you would wake up, right?

You closed your streaming eyes and relaxed on the floor.

“Y/n! Wake up!”

You scrunched up your face and let out a weak groan. _That’s what I’m trying to do._

“No, no, no! Don’t do this to me!”

Your breath was barely making it through your swollen throat, creating strange wheezing sounds as you took in shallow gulps of air.

“Come on, Y/n! Wake up! Please, for the love of god!”

You felt hands on your shoulders, rolling you over. The movement caused you to fall into another coughing fit. You struggled to open your eyes. Through the tears and the smoke, you swore… for a split second… you saw…

Your vision suddenly narrowed into rows of small spots surrounded by darkness.

 _Huh_ , you blinked sluggishly as strong arms lifted you off the ground, _it’s way easier to breathe in here…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could hear shouting. Lots of it. And a roaring. A loud rumble that dominated over everything. It hissed and spit and growled like a hungry beast.

You groaned and shifted. Awareness slowly returned. You could tell you were propped up against something hard and cold.

Your chest hurt and your throat was sore as fuck. This realization triggered a painful coughing fit.

“Hurry! Call the landlord!”

“Wire! Keep him back!”

 _Killer? Kid?_ Your coughing subsided and you eased your eyes open.

You found yourself sitting on the ground outside, leaning against the hard wall of the laundromat. A cold breeze brought you further into the waking world and your eyes widened at the nightmarish scene unfolding before you.

The Calico Hen was burning.

Behind the windows, both upstairs and downstairs, bright orange and yellow flames were writhing and billowing in on themselves like the innards of a volcano. Black smoke belched upwards, staining the night sky with a scarlet underglow. As you stared, the recently fixed front window burst, sending shards of white hot glass out into the street.

“Huungh!”

“Killer!”

You heard Kid’s exclamation but couldn’t tear your eyes from the café.

Gran’s café.

Gran’s dream.

Your _life_.

The scene drew closer, dominating your field of vision, and you suddenly realized you were standing and walking forward. Your eyes dropped to your feet and you glared at them. Why were they moving so slowly?!

With a low grunt, your body bent and you dug your heels into the pavement before launching yourself at the burning building.

“Y/n!”

You’d only take three steps before an unbreakable grip fastened around your forearm. The momentum of the jerk spun you around so fast you got whiplash. You barely registered that it was Killer who’d grabbed you. His blue t-shirt was littered with holes and blood was dripping from many scratches and cuts all over his torso.

“Stay back!” Killer had to shout above the roar of the flames.

“NO!” you screeched, lashing out and raking your nails across his restraining arm, “LET ME GO!”

One thought was ringing through your mind. One mission.

Save the café.

You _had_ to.

Killer let out a pained grunt but didn’t loosen his grip.

“You can’t-“ he was cut off when Wire and Heat came catapulting out of nowhere and crashed into the two of you.

You let out a cry as you fell hard on the cement. Bodies pressed against you on all sides and grunts and swearing briefly drowned out the constant roaring. You couldn’t tell which way was up, jolting in a random direction as someone’s knee smacked you in the shoulder. You tried to roll away, but were still held captive by the hand clamped on your arm.

“Heat! Come on, get a grip!”

The world righted itself and you were dragged to your feet. Killer hadn’t let you go and his other hand was now latched onto Heat’s shoulder as the blue haired man strained towards the flames.

For the briefest moment, your attention swerved to Heat. His eyes were narrowed into slits and the unnaturally eager expression on his face was enough for you to realize he was not fully in control at the moment.

Wire had his arms locked around Heat’s shoulder and neck but was visibly struggling to hold back his friend. Even with Killer on Heat’s other side, the pyromaniac was putting up one hell of a fight. Something shivered through your gut, but another crash of breaking glass returned your attention to the Calico.

The other front window had blown. You felt a stinging on your free arm and looked down to see flecks of glass pricking your skin. The pain only served to increase your fear.

“KILLER LET ME GO!!” you screamed, “I HAVE TO PUT IT OUT! I HAVE TO SAVE IT!”

“Both of you chill the fuck out!” Kid roared as he came barreling down the sidewalk, “Killer, give her to me. You take care of Heat.”

You tried to run the moment Killer’s hand left you, but Kid’s metal fingers immediately ensnared your other arm. He squeezed, pushing a few of those shards of glass deeper into your body.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” you shrieked, yanking and pulling at Kid.

“There’s nothing we can do,” the redhead dragged you back as Killer and Wire continued to grapple with Heat.

Your eyes were still fixed on those flames that were consuming your livelihood. Your books. Your home.

_Everything._

An icy shard pierced your heart as you thought of the priceless treasures sitting helpless on your bedside table.

“NO! GRAN’S STILL IN THERE! GRAN!! _GRAN!!!!!!_ ”

With a humungous burst of strength and a sickening snap, you stumbled forward. You felt Kid’s metal fingers leave you and wasted no time in pelting full-tilt to your door. The searing heat from the fire dried your eyes and chapped your lips, but you kept running toward the inferno. Even if you could get one thing out, just one thing-

_WHAM!_

You ran straight into a solid wall of Heat. You stumbled back and glared up at the towering man. He was standing with his back to the flames, his chest heaving and his body twitching as he stared down at you with wide, wild eyes. His arms were outspread as if to block your path. Wire still had a death grip on his shoulder, but he had stopped trying to drag Heat back.

You dodged to the side, trying to get around them, but Heat again barred your way. His hand descended and grabbed your shirt.

“We-… have to…-… go,” Heat grunted through his heavy pants.

Distant sirens began wailing. The Fire Department! The Police! They were coming to put out the fire!

_But it’ll be too late!_

You attempted to jerk out of Heat’s grasp, lifting your arm to claw at his hand. But a stabbing pain pulled your eyes down to see your forearm hanging limply at your side, obviously broken in at least two places.

_Fuck! I don’t have time for this!_

“ **I HAVE TO SAVE IT! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!** ” you screamed as you yanked against Heat.

“The cops are here!” Killer’s voice intruded into your panicked haze.

“Fuck!... Leave her,” Kid growled, “They’ll get her to a doctor.”

“ ** _GET! OFF! ME!!_** ” you screeched, still trying to get at the café.

“… _Please_ , Y/n,” Heat’s voice came out more like a groan.

For a heart stopping moment- one split second- you hesitated.

A sudden hit to the back of your head sent you lurching forward. You stumbled and reached out, grabbing onto Heat with your good arm.

“Sorry, princess,” Kid’s voice was in your ear.

Then another hit clocked you in the side of the head and you saw no more.


	42. Aftermath

_“-and then she dropped the whole thing into the sink! It was completely ruined! Hehehehehe!” Gran’s laugh was so much weaker than you remembered._

_You forced the smile you knew she wanted to see and laughed the laugh she wanted to hear. The doctors had told you this was it. You needed to make her last moments peaceful._

_“You really shouldn’t have visited Shakky again,” you scolded her, scooting your chair closer to the hospital bed, “The doctors said bedrest and ONLY bedrest.”_

_Your eyes flicked to the monitor beside you, listening to that consistent beeping that let you know everything was alright… for now._

_“Pff,” Gran waved her hand before dropping it weakly to the mattress, “They couldn’t stop me if they tried.”_

_You let out a sigh._

_“No one can ever stop you, Gran. You’re too strong,” you smirked, “You’ll beat this and be back to snapping at Mr. Cavanaugh in no time.”_

_“He always puts the books back on the wrong shelf! And he does it on purpose! The only reason I haven’t banned him is because he’s a regular source of income!”_

_“Don’t get excited,” you frowned as the beeping quickened before settling back down, “And you know he only does it to bug you. I’m pretty sure he’s had a crush on you since forever.”_

_Gran’s eyes twinkled as she tilted her head on the pillows, trying to get a better look at you. How those eyes never lost their light was a mystery to you._

_“Oh, old Boris only ever loved his wife,” she said, “He held that woman up on a pedestal. There’s a better chance of hell freezing over than there is of that old coot making eyes at someone else. True love never dies.”_

_This time you couldn’t hide the pain behind your smile. Gran reached out, grasping for your hand._

_“I’m sorry, sweetie,” she said when your fingers found hers, “I didn’t mean to remind you. Don’t worry. You'll find someone when you’re ready-“_

_A frail cough cut off her words. There was a heart-stopping pause in the beeping before it resumed again._

_“I’ll be alright, Gran,” you squeezed her hand in an attempt to hold back the tears._

_She smiled. That smile… it usually calmed your soul. Tonight… it killed you._

_“I know you will be,” she said, “You’re my granddaughter. Whatever you do, you’ll be fine. You don’t need me anymore.”_

_Your teeth came down to bite hard on your lip, trying to hold everything inside. The pauses between the beeps from the monitor began to draw out._

_“I’ll be going on ahead now,” Gran’s grip grew weaker around your fingers, “I’ve got a son to reprimand. And I’ll be sure to tell your mother how much you’ve grown.”_

_“N-no… Gran…” your voice was so faint it was muffled by the next beep._

_Those bright eyes flashed one more time._

_“Keep that head up, Y/n. You were dragged through hell and came out an angel. Make sure you … keep that spark alive. Don’t be afraid… to… spread those… wings…”_

_“No! Please! Don’t leave me all alone!”_

_The tears fell._

_…_

_“Gran!”_

_…_

_The sobs tore from your throat._

_“No! Gran! GRAN!”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You awoke to a steady beeping and the faint murmurings of a room full of people.

Your whole body hurt, but the ache in your left arm was particularly intense, as were the ones in your head and chest. Why were you so sore?

A sudden burst of orange flames leapt to life behind your eyelids.

“Shi-hurg!” you exclaimed, opening your eyes and jolting up to a sitting position.

Your exclamation resulted in you gagging violently as you became aware of a plastic tube stuck down your throat.

_Holy fuck!_

In a panic, you reached up and yanked, pulling the tube out of your body and retching some pitch black mucus onto the blankets in your lap. Your mind reeled as you struggled to gather your bearings.

“Oh my, she must be awake.”

The sound of a curtain being drawn was followed by hands pressing you back down on the mattress.

“Please calm down, Miss L/n,” an unknown voice said, “We have you on a ventilator. You needed intubation after all that smoke inhalation.”

You ignored them, putting all your focus into trying to breathe through the sensation of an elephant sitting on your chest. You jerked your hands up, tying to brush off the person holding you down. A searing pain jolted down your left arm and you screamed.

“Does this girlie have a problem?” another voice intruded in your ears.

A second pair of hands pinned you down on the mattress. You blinked your tears away so see two figures hovering over you. Your attention focused on the person grabbing your shoulders and you weren’t quite sure if you were seeing properly yet.

The old woman looked exactly like those cartoon caricatures of green-faced witches that appeared every Halloween, minus the green. Her chin and nose were extremely long and curved towards each other in a half-moon shape. The wrinkles creasing her face deepened as she leaned in and eyed you with a beady stare.

Your eyes narrowed as you saw the tube clenched in her bony hand.

“You are _not_ shoving that thing down my throat again,” you rasped angrily.

The woman returned your glare but then shrugged.

“Since you have enough lung capacity to complain, you’ll be fine with an oxygen mask now,” she snapped.

She stood up, giving you some much appreciated space, and turned to the large machines crowding the head of your bed.

You shifted slightly, relaxing your stiff neck and letting your head fall to the side to observe the room you had woken in. A pulled back curtain hung beside your bed, exposing a row of identical setups of steel bedframes and white sheets. An open door sat at the end of the long room and as you stared, a few people dress in doctors robes hurried in and out of sight.

_Fuck._

You were in the hospital.

Your gaze drifted down to your left arm. You frowned at the stiff cast wrapped around your forearm.

_Right… I broke it when-_

“The fi-ire!” your voice cracked and you were panting heavily after just those two words.

“Yes you were brought in suffering from severe smoke inhalation, a broken radius and fractured ulna, and a pretty nasty bump on the head,” the witch muttered as she grabbed your chin and yanked your head around to shine a bright light directly into your eyes.

“Ouch!” you whimpered and squeezed them shut.

“Dilation is good. I don’t think you have a concussion. But we’ll have to keep an eye on that,” she continued to mutter in her quick, terse voice, “If you feel nauseous, yell for a bucket. It’s a real pain to clean up such messes. I’m Dr. Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine.”

You blinked your watering eyes and took in as much air as your tight chest would allow.

“The café?” you said, “The Calico Hen Café. Is it alright?”

Kureha paused and met your stare.

“That’s the building that was on fire, I presume,” she said.

You nodded. She frowned and looked away.

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” she walked off before you could press her, sweeping off to a bed on the other side of the room occupied by a person whose entire body was wrapped in bandages.

A throat was cleared and your eyes moved to the nurse who’d helped Kureha restrain you.

“Now that you’re awake, you can have visitors,” she smiled, “Is there anyone whom you would like us to contact?”

You blinked at her.

“Uh, is my phone around?” you panted.

She nodded and went to a chair beside your bed. Your clothes were neatly folded on the seat and your phone sat on top of the pile.

“This is what you had on you when you came in,” the nurse said as she picked up your phone and handed it to you, “It would be best if you didn’t call anyone, just text. Your lungs are still recovering.”

You nodded dumbly as you stared at the screen. You frowned at the date.

“Uh… how long have I been here?” you rasped.

“A day and a half,” the nurse checked a clipboard hung on your bedpost, “They brought you in the night before last.”

You gave her a blank stare before turning your attention back to your phone. You had 8 missed calls and 10 unread messages. You took as deep a breath as you could in an attempt to steady your nerves, but this only resulted in a painful coughing fit.

The nurse handed you an oxygen mask, which you gratefully pressed over your mouth. It took another few minutes before you could look at your phone again.

5 of the calls were from Robin. 2 were from Jinbe. The last was from Killer.

There were no voicemails though.

You checked your messages.

Most were from Robin again, full of worry and asking if you were okay and to call her when you were well enough.

Jinbe had left you a few lengthier notes. Apparently he was the one who had found you lying unconscious outside the café. He didn’t know where your neighbours were. He also told you to give him a call when you had recovered.

You stared at the last 3 unread messages. All were from Heat.

After another lung-full of oxygen, you forced your finger down on his name.

**Husbando: ^-^ can’t wait**

That message had been sent a few minutes after your reply to his last text. You must have got it during your encounter with Lucci. Your fingers tightened around the screen as you recalled your unwelcomed visitor, but you quelled the hatred that rose bitter in your throat.

The following message was time-stamped to later that night.

**r u alr5ight? Ples pleas say ur ok pleas3e**

The next was sent yesterday morning and was much more coherent.

**Y/n? Please answer when you can. We all got out alright. We’re going back to salvage what we can.**

Your heart squeezed painfully against the mix of relief and resentment. You backed out of that conversation thread and selected Barbed. It was a little difficult typing out a message with only your right hand and using your chest for support, but you managed.

**_Not dead. Need rest. Don’t bother._ **

You couldn’t handle facing them anytime soon. But it did reassure you that they were alright.

Then you selected Robin.

**_I’m Ok._ **

Your chest gave a throb and you lay back, taking shallow breaths through your oxygen mask. That had taken more energy than it should have. But now was not the time for rest. Now was the time for answers.

You had never regretted being a cheapskate more than now. Why didn’t you have a data plan?!?

“Excuse me?” you turned to the nurse who had been hovering over you the entire time, “Could you let me know if the Calico Hen Café is alright?”

The nurse nodded.

“I’ll try to find something out,” she said, then she handed you a button, “Just press this if you need anything. I’ll be back soon with some food.”

She pulled the curtain mostly closed and left. You lay there for a few minutes, listening until a relative silence fell in the room. Then you sat up and threw off the blanket. This action alone left you short of breath but you didn’t have time to gather it. You needed to get out of here.

You pulled off the oxygen mask and swung your legs over the bed. Your chest still felt as if a ten-ton weight was glued to it and your left arm was basically useless. Your gaze moved from your arm to the pile of clothes on the chair.

This was going to be a challenge.

But it was one you had to complete. Like hell you were just going to sit around twiddling your thumbs and waiting for news on the café.

You somehow managed to pull your underwear and pants up under your hospital robe. But by then you were wheezing more than breathing and needed to take a break. You fell dizzily back onto the mattress and closed your eyes for a brief moment. And promptly fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“…-dangling off the bed like a rag-doll. It’s a wonder she managed to half-dress herself.”

“Fufufu, yes that sounds like, Y/n,” a familiar voice slowly pulled you from your comfortable darkness.

“Hmph, I can tell she’ll be a challenging patient,” the first voice snapped, “But no one leaves here unless they’re cured!”

The tap of retreating footsteps and the scrape of a chair made you scrunch up your face and let out a groan.

“Hello, Y/n,” the familiar voice soothed you as you squinted your eyes open, “You gave us all quite the scare.”

The room slowly came into focus and you frowned groggily at the figures sitting at your bedside.

“Robin?” you mumbled.

“Yes, I’m here,” the woman answered, “And I’ve brought some friends. I hope you don’t mind.”

You lifted your left hand to wipe your eyes, winced at the pain this caused, and tried again with your right arm. Your fingers brushed the oxygen mask as you rubbed your face.

“What happened, Y/n-ya?”

“Give her a moment to wake up, Trafalgar.”

You blinked the three figures into focus and your eyes widened.

“Jinbe? Law?!” you gawked.

The two men sat quietly on either side of Robin as she leaned forward and rested her hand on the bed. Your arm instinctively reached out and you clasped her fingers.

“It’s good to see you,” the ravenette smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” you grumbled, still not fully aware, “I need to go to the washroom.”

Robin nodded.

“I’ll help you,” she turned and motioned to the men.

Jinbe and Law stood and made room for you to get out of bed. Robin eased you up and then helped you to your feet. Thank goodness you still had your pants on.

The smallest strain still made you out of breath, but it was noticeably better than before. Robin held your arm as you shuffled slowly to the bathroom, taking multiple breaks along the way. After struggling through relieving yourself and washing your face with one hand, and coughing up some more black globs into some paper towel, you finally felt awake.

“Robin?” you reached for her arm again and started your journey back to your bed, “The café?”

She didn’t respond right away and you glanced up to see her pursed lips. Not a good sign.

“Let’s get you settled, and then we can talk,” she said.

The whole process of getting back into bed left you weak and flustered. You had to lay there, panting into your mask, for a good five minutes until you felt up to talking again.

“How are you doing, Y/n?” Jinbe asked once your wheezing had quieted enough to have a conversation.

“Terrible,” you grunted, “I hate hospitals, I can’t breathe, I’m sore as fuck, and I don’t know what happened to the Calico.”

The large man’s expression fell slightly. Law shifted in his seat.

“We can help you with that last one, Y/n-ya,” he fixed a stern stare on you.

Robin shot him a glare but he returned it determinedly.

“It’s best if we tell her right away,” Law said, “She’ll only try to leave again and that will not go over well with the staff.”

“But the doctors said she should rest and not to get her heartrate up,” Jinbe said, “Telling her would most certainly-“

“Tell me what?!” your panicked gasp drew attention back to yourself.

“The Calico Hen Café has burned down,” Law quickly said.

You stared at him.

“There’s only been a short report about it,” Law continued, “The Police are saying it was an electrical malfunction.”

Your eyes flashed and snapped to Robin. Her lips were still pressed tightly together and she gave you a pained nod.

“No…” the word escaped in a gasp.

“I’m sorry, Y/n,” Jinbe leaned forward, frowning deeply, “I went by this morning… There’s nothing left.”

“N-no-no-“ your lips trembled, but any more protests were drowned out as you fell into a hyperventilation fit.

Your chest was constricting and you couldn’t get enough air in before your body forced it out again. Your mind reeled and the room spun around you.

“Y/n-ya!” Law stood and approached the bedside. You jumped when he grabbed your hand. “Look at me.”

You jerked your eyes around as the edges of your vision began to go fuzzy. He’d bent down to bring himself to your eye level. His stern expression was surprisingly calming.

“Focus on me,” Law’s voice was demanding and you complied, “You shouldn’t be putting so much stress on your lungs. You need to calm down.”

His thumb began rubbing small circles on your palm.

“Bu-bu-bu-but-“ you stammered between short, shallow gasps.

Law shook his head.

“Yes it’s a tragedy,” he said, “But right now. The best thing you can do is to recover.”

“…” you stared, your mouth opening and closing uselessly.

Law frowned and his grip tightened around your fingers. You blinked and squeezed in return. This seemed to surprise him.

“I thought you were slipping into shock,” a light flush dusted Law’s cheeks.

You blinked at him, shook your head, and then let your gaze wander around the room. You couldn’t focus on anything.

“Um… I think I should rest…” you mumbled.

“Yes, I think that’s enough for today,” Robin’s voice briefly drew your attention.

“One of us will try and visit every day,” Jinbe said.

You didn’t really hear what he was saying but you nodded anyway.

Some time passed and you realized no one was holding your hand anymore. You blinked at your bedside and found it empty. Two of the chairs had been removed. When had they left?

Your head fell back and landed on your pillow, but it felt as if you kept falling, sinking, past that. Your body was spiralling into nothingness and your mind soon followed.

You lay there in a stupor. You could barely muster the energy to eat. You did nothing but drift in and out of consciousness, only noting the passing of days by whether the lights were on or off or whenever either Robin or Jinbe came to visit you. You never really paid attention when they came, but you remembered one of them saying Law was pretty busy with something.

You just couldn’t believe the Calico Hen was gone. It was surreal, hearing that from people you trusted to tell the truth. Most of your heart denied it. But there was that small part of you that remembered the intensity of the blaze… sometimes you could still feel the heat tingling along your arms and face.

Speaking of your arm, it was still useless and the cast had begun to itch.

You still hadn’t had any contact with the Kid Gang. None of them had called or texted. You felt a little guilty at cutting them off at a time like this, but you needed more space to think. Which was hard enough to do as it was.

Half of your dreams were filled with Heat’s warm touches and gentle stares, but you didn’t know how you would react if you were faced with the man himself.

The other half of your nights were spent waking in cold sweats, terrified that Lucci was on top of you, choking the air from your lungs as his lips brushed against your own and the world around you burned. Those mornings you made sure to scrub your face and neck extra thoroughly.

You weren’t sure, but you guessed a week had passed before you finally started noticing things again. One day you realized your chest didn’t hurt. You were still a little out of breath after a trip to the bathroom, but you could do all that on your own now. You’d stopped coughing up black mucus. You didn’t have to wear the oxygen mask anymore. Dr. Kureha said you were well on the way to a full recovery.

One day you mumbled out a desire for Robin, Jinbe, and Law to visit again. Jinbe, who had been visiting you that day, had happily said he’d pass on the message.

Today, all three once again occupied the bedside chairs as you sat cross-legged on your mattress, staring at your hands.

“Sorry for bothering you, Law,” you mumbled, “I know you’re busy… but I think Rocy would want me to tell you…”

You trailed off with a frown.

“My schedule is clear for the morning,” Law said, “Please don’t apologize.”

You flicked your eyes up and managed a weak smile for a second. Then a numb frown pulled your features back down.

“I can’t… believe… what’s happened,” you trailed off awkwardly.

“It’s a terrible shock, I know,” Robin reached out and rubbed your arm, “But it wasn’t your fault, it was an accident-“

“No!” your voice came out clear.

Silence fell and you met each of their stares in turn. Robin. Jinbe. Law.

“It wasn’t an accident,” your voice lowered to a whisper, “That’s why I wanted you all here today.”

Jinbe frowned. Law leaned forward, a flash of curiosity passing through his eyes. Robin’s grip tightened around your arm. You took her hand in your own and clasped her fingers tightly.

You slowly breathed in, enjoying the lack of pain in your chest and the faint hint of wildflowers, and began.

You told Law and Jinbe briefly about your association with the Red Sphinxes, then you turned and spoke mostly to Robin, since you felt she deserved to hear what you had to say the most.

You kept your story as brief as possible, but you hit all the important points: your forced joining of Cipher Pol and your subsequent escape, a very brief mention of Rocy and the baby, the gut-wrenching revelation that Doflamingo had poisoned you and forced your miscarriage (at which point all three looked about ready to storm Impel Down and finish the bastard off with their own hands), the fact that you had run into Lucci while escaping Dressrosa, and the agent’s ambush the night of the fire.

“It was him,” your eyes flashed as you faced three astonished stares, “CP wanted me with them or dead and they sent Lucci to do the job. I don’t know what they’ll do now that I’ve survived.”

“Y/n…” Jinbe was looking at you like you’d started sprouting a second head.

Your fists clenched and you hissed against the pain that shot up your left arm.

“I’m sorry, Jinbe,” you gave him a weak smile, “I’m not who you thought I was…”

But the large man shook his head and when he met your stare again, his eyes were soft and… even a bit amused.

“You are exactly who I thought you were,” he chuckled, “You are L/n Y/n. I suppose it was a hopeless wish of your grandmother’s to want a peaceful life for you.”

You blinked at him.

“I was also very close with the Whitebeard Gang,” Jinbe continued, “I knew of your grandmother’s past identify and of her wishes for the café and for you. She often came to me to speak about her worries on your interest and associations with gangsters. Though I will admit it is a surprise to know that you were conscripted into Cipher Pol. I knew you were talented, but for them to seek you out…”

“You knew…” you trailed off and then your gaze leapt to Robin, “Did you know Gran was the Silver Cockerel?!”

Robin tilted her head to the side.

“I only recently found out,” she admitted, “I didn’t suspect anything until you gave me the Poneglyph.”

Both Jinbe and Law stiffened and sent the ravenette wide-eyed stares.

“You had a Poneglyph?!” Jinbe turned back to you.

The confused look on your face didn’t give him his answer.

“I doubt you knew what it was when you gifted it to me,” Robin said.

“Oh, that book?” you arched an eyebrow.

Robin nodded.

“They are extremely rare and _illegal_ books, merely possessing them can be grounds for arrest,” she said, “When you told me your grandmother had kept one, I began looking into things…”

“And you never said anything?” you couldn’t bite back the hurt.

Robin gave you an apologetic frown.

“I didn’t confirm my suspicions until the night before our visit to Germa 66,” she said, “My intention was to talk to you about it after our mission at Dressrosa was over. But things got a little out of hand…”

You slowly nodded.

“It’s alright… everyone knows everything now…” you let out a sigh.

Law eyed you for a moment, then a smirk twitched at his lips.

“You are much more than meets the eye, Yn-ya,” he said, lifting a hand to adjust his hat, “I can see why Cora-san admired you.”

You blinked at him as a light blush moved over your cheeks. Your heart gave a faint squeeze, but it wasn’t too painful.

“It’s weird,” you murmured as your eyes moved back to Robin, “I actually feel relieved now that I’ve told you.” Then your face fell. “I wish I’d had the courage to tell Gran…”

“It wouldn’t have changed her love for you,” Jinbe gave you a reassuring smile, “She would have supported whatever you chose to do. She told me so herself.”

You were surprised when tears began dripping into your lap.

“Thanks Jinbe,” you quickly wiped your eyes, “Um… that’s all I wanted to say. I think I should lay down for a bit.”

Jinbe and Law nodded and stood. You kept a grip on Robin’s fingers.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” the ravenette waved the two men on.

You waited until they had left the room before looking up at Robin.

“Have you heard anything about the Kid Gang?” you whispered.

Her eyes widened.

“You haven’t spoken to them?” she asked softly.

You pursed your lips and shook your head.

“It’s been quiet for a few days,” Robin said, “The last I heard they had moved into the New World.”

You nodded.

“Okay, thanks,” you let go of her hand.

“Is there something else you wanted to talk about?” the ravenette asked.

But you shook your head and lay back on the mattress.

“Alright, get some rest,” Robin waved and stepped away from your bedside.

You stared at the ceiling. The numbness tugged at the charred edges of your mind.

“Y/n?”

Your body jerked and you looked over to see someone new at your bedside.

“Officer Smoker?” you gasped.

The policeman nodded and took the seat Robin had left. Your phone was resting on your pillow and you quickly checked the time. Two hours had already passed since you’d said goodbye to Robin…

“I’m glad to see you up at last,” the silver haired man leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, “How are you holding up?”

“Um… alright, I guess…” you mumbled before trailing off and giving him a questioning look.

“I’ve been by a few times, actually,” Smoker admitted, “But you weren’t exactly… present.”

Your eyes widened and you sat up.

“I’m so sorry,” you stammered.

But he lifted a hand and shook his head.

“It’s alright, you needed the time to recover. You’ve just been through an extremely traumatic event,” Smoker said, “I’m sure you’ve been informed of the extent of the damage.”

You flinched and pursed your lips.

“They said there’s no-” you choked and took a breath, “Nothing left.”

Smoker’s serious frown was all the answer you could handle.

“Are you comfortable giving your statement now?” he asked.

You let out a slow breath and steeled yourself. It had been a long time since you’d had to lie convincingly. You were repulsed by everything Cipher Pol had taught you, but you couldn’t deny it had all been useful…

“I… woke up and couldn’t see anything… couldn’t really breathe either,” you said, “But I guess I managed to get outside somehow… I think I fell and hit my head. That’s all I remember.”

Smoker wrote down your words.

“What about before you went to bed?” he asked, “Did you notice anything suspicious?”

You paused, thinking back. Lucci’s haunting face rose to the front of your mind and you barely hid your fury.

“No… I closed up the café and went to bed like any other night,” you said.

“Did you see your upstairs neighbours at all?” he asked.

“No,” you mumbled.

Smoker glanced up at you.

“We haven’t been able to contact them, and they haven’t returned to the area,” he said.

You dropped your gaze but could still feel his eyes boring into you.

“Did you know that the men living upstairs were the head of a dangerous gang?” Smoker asked.

Your shoulders tensed and you flicked your gaze up to meet his penetrating stare.

“Not… really,” you whispered.

Smoker lifted an eyebrow.

“I had my suspicions,” you lied through your teeth, “But I never saw anything that confirmed them. They’re nice guys. I didn’t want to ruin it…”

Smoker let out a sigh and put away his notepad.

“Eustass Kid has been causing problems for years,” he grunted, “I wish you would’ve come to me with your suspicions.”

You lowered your eyes.

“Sorry…” you whispered, and then uttered your first true statement, “I… I was just happy to have friends…”

“Those gangsters are not the kind of people you should be friends with,” Smoker replied tersely.

You glared at your lap, but didn’t respond. There was a long pause before the policeman cleared his throat.

“We’ve completed our investigation,” he said.

You looked up when he paused.

Smoker continued to stare at you. Then he stood and stuck his head around the curtain before pulling it closed and returning to his seat.

“We’ve told the press it was an electrical fire caused by a blown fuse on the main floor,” he said in a low voice.

You stiffened and eyed him warily.

_Had Lucci left some evidence behind? He was never so careless…_

“It… wasn’t?” you had to tread carefully here.

Smoker shook his head.

“Well, yes, that is what caused the fire. But no one in the area heard any fire alarms,” he said, “The records show that the café has been up to code since its inception, with the last inspection being 6 months ago. Can you confirm that you had been replacing the batteries regularly?”

You quickly nodded.

“I test them every month,” you said, “They all had fresh batteries.”

Smoker seemed satisfied with your answer.

“I think someone dismantled the alarms,” he said.

Your eyes widened.

“You think this wasn’t an accident,” you stated the obvious.

Smoker let out a sigh.

“I’ve already spoken to a representative of your landlord,” he said, “He knew he was renting out to gangsters, but said they never caused him any problems other than some minor property damage.”

Your eyes narrowed.

“You think this is Kid’s fault?”

Smoker nodded.

“The Kid Gang was involved in a large-scale attack on Dressrosa Tower almost two weeks ago now,” he said, “And the Donquixote Gang engaged them in a retaliatory battle soon after. That was the night of the fire.”

You returned his stare as your mind went unwillingly back to the smoke and the flames. Your lips trembled and you clenched the blankets in your right fist. Smoker frowned.

“I’m sorry if this is making you uncomfortable,” he said, “But you should know the truth.”

 _The truth?_ You didn’t think Smoker could handle the truth.

“It looks like the Donquixote Gang discovered where the Kid Gang’s base was and decided to take their revenge,” Smoker continued, “And you were caught in the crossfire.”

You twisted the sheets around your right hand. No… it was _you_ who had gotten the guys caught in _your_ crossfire. But your past would have stayed dead and buried if they hadn’t-

Your shoulders tensed and you sucked in a breath.

“I’m sorry, Officer,” you spoke haltingly, “Is there anything else?”

Smoker leaned back and shook his head.

“No, I just needed your statement,” he pushed off his chair, “I shouldn’t have to bother you again. But if you remember anything else, please give me a call.”

“I will,” you said.

Smoker nodded and pulled back the curtain, but he paused before stepping toward the door.

“I am sorry this happened,” he said, keeping his back to you, “It’s supposed to be my job to keep innocents like you out of harm’s way.”

Your chest constricted and your façade slipped.

“I’m not that innocent,” you whispered.

Your heart stuttered as he shot a curious glance over his shoulder. But he quickly turned back around and waved over his shoulder.

You held it together until his footsteps faded down the hall. Then a harsh tremor shook your body and you collapsed back against your pillows. You screwed your eyes shut and pressed the heels of your hands into them, causing sparks of colour to burst behind your eyelids and chase away the myriad of figures haunting your mind.

Kid. Killer. Wire. Heat. Robin. Jinbe. Lucci…. Gran.

You let out a whimper and rolled onto your side, curling in on yourself.

Though the weight of keeping your past from your friends was now lifted, you were still crushed under the crippling fear that the Calico Hen was gone forever and the seething anger that Cipher Pol might have managed to take away the sole reason you’d managed to escape from their clutches.

Part of you _still_ denied that the fire had happened. You knew you would until you saw the results for yourself. But you didn’t want to see. You didn’t want to know. You were scared it was going to break you beyond repair…

You buried your face in your pillow and cried yourself to sleep.


	43. Catharsis

They discharged you the next day.

Kureha was satisfied with your recovery and handed you a bottle of pain killers and a note with the date of your next check-up and then booted you out the door.

You could have called Robin or Jinbe for a ride, but you wanted to take this time to exercise and clear your head. Sitting in a bed for a week really had your legs feeling like jelly.

But you should have known better than to let your feet take you where they wanted. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when you looked up to find yourself standing in front of a particular bench on a particular hill that overlooked the lower part of Grand Line City.

You stared longingly at the nondescript bench, eyes roving over the peeling green paint and rusting metal arm rests. The slats of wood making up the seat were in even worse shape than they had been on your last visit; half of them had cracked under the weight of snow over the winter. But it was still the most comfortable looking bench in this whole city.

You sat down in one of the clear spots and took in the view. Spring was fast approaching, and it was going to be a warm one if this weather was any indication. A bright sun was melting away the snow banks, creating streams in the gutters and washing away a bit of the winter muck that was clogging the city streets.

You frowned at the downtown panorama.

It hadn’t changed at all in the last five months.

The most important building in Grand Line City had burned down, but everything went on as usual.

Oh, wait. There was a change.

Dressrosa Tower was decorated in a bunch of blue banners. They must be celebrating the company’s new leadership.

Well la dee dah.

You scowled at the tiny people going about their daily life far below. You knew you shouldn’t be angry at the world for continuing on without you. Of course no one else cared. No one else even _knew_.

But you still felt rage.

You pushed off the bench and made your way back to Packers Drift. Each step felt like you were dragging your feet through molasses.

When you finally rounded the block you jerked to a stop and let out a whimper. You hadn’t thought it would be this obvious. Even at this distance you could make out the black-stained emptiness that had been the Calico Hen. Soot smeared the sidewalk and half the road; it looked like they’d tried to wash it away but had only pushed the colour deeper into the pavement.

You forced your feet onward, ducking under the yellow tape that still cordoned off the scene. Step by step you dragged your heels until you stood before the… nothing.

Jinbe had been right.

There was Nothing left… not even the building’s frame was left standing.

You stared at the charred debris. Pieces of wood and metal scattered the ground. The blackened husk of your car sat near the curb, tires deflated and melted and glass gone, no doubt ready to be picked up by a scrap truck soon.

_And the guys had just fixed it up for me…_

The guys…

Your anger stirred again.

The sides of the neighboring buildings were stained with char, but it looked like they had little actual fire damage. Lucky bastards.

You took one step through what should have been your door. The jingle of bells should have broken the eerie silence that hung over the street.

Your shoes immediately got covered in soot, but you couldn’t care less. You walked the path ingrained into your bones. You wove through the tables, passed the counter, walked through the kitchen door, stepped into your bedroom.

You stared blankly around at the piles of ash and charred ends of wooden beams. There was a cluster of black rectangles where your bookcase used to be. You bent down and picked up one, but it crumbled to dust at your touch. You stood and tilted your head to where the bathroom had been. There was no sign of your toilet, sink, or bathtub. Someone had picked over everything already. You briefly wondered if it was the Kid Gang, Jinbe, or some stranger who saw a chance and took it.

You turned around and surveyed the spot where your bed had been. There was nothing there. Then your eyes moved slightly to the left, where your nightstand and most treasured possessions had sat… absolutely nothing. Not even a stain on the ground to hint that it had sat there at one point.

There was no trace of Rocy.

No trace of Gran.

A breeze stirred the air, bringing some much needed oxygen to your lungs. A rustling sound drew your attention and you turned to see an old newspaper swirling in an invisible vortex just down from where the shop front used to be. After spinning around on itself a few times, the newspaper shot down the street and got sucked into the grill of an old red pickup truck that had just trundled around the far corner. Your gaze traveled to the semi-tinted windows of the vehicle and your gut clenched.

The rage stirred again, but this time it was tinged with fear.

You jerked around, keeping your stiff back to the street. You didn’t move as the tires slowed and the engine shut off. You clenched your fists, flinching when your left arm throbbed in protest, as the doors opened and then slammed closed again. The sound of heavy footsteps filled the sidewalk behind you.

“Y/n?”

Your shoulders rose up around your ears as you refused to let yourself turn around.

“What are you doing here?” your voice hissed out between your clenched teeth.

There was a heavy pause. The silence drew out.

The lack of response was response enough. The swirling torrent of fury you’d been keeping at bay suddenly broke free. You didn’t care that you’d literally just been released from the hospital. You didn’t care that your left arm was still in a cast. You didn’t care that you hadn’t so much as thrown a decent punch in ten years.

You tilted your head back.

**_“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!”_ **

You screamed your rage at the bright and happy sky before you whirled around to face the Kid Gang. It was the first time you’d laid eyes on them since that fateful night. Maybe that’s why your reaction was so intense.

You zoned in on Kid, only vaguely aware that the other three were somewhere behind him on the sidewalk. There he stood, fur draped over his shoulders and bare chest gleaming in the sun. His metal arm briefly drew your attention as the glint of newly added parts caught the light. Your gaze snapped back to his face and your eyes flashed at the cautious confusion in his frown.

Did he actually think you wouldn’t be mad?

**_“THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!”_ **

You dug deep inside, pulling up all the training you’d forced yourself to suppress over the years. Your heels dug in and you bent down, gathering all your strength into your legs. Kid tensed and took a step back.

“What are you doing?” he growled his warning.

You scoffed. Then you jumped. You didn’t shout the name of your attack like they had told you to do in training. You’d always thought that it was stupid and prideful to let your opponent know exactly what you were going to hit them with.

You swung your leg around so fast it left an after-image, creating a pocket of compressed air that shot straight at Kid’s chest. The redhead let out a hiss as it sliced his skin, leaving red line that soon began dripping blood.

It had been a weak blow, but still pretty decent given the shape you were in.

You didn’t wait for him to react further. Your body pushed forward and your right arm swung out, aiming for his chest, above his heart. You could hear Lucci’s cold voice in your ear, scoffing at your pitiful defense position as he swooped in for the final blow. _‘Finger pistol!’_

Your finger sunk knuckle deep into Kid’s chest. His eyes widened and he let out a pained grunt. But the surprise had worn off and he was ready to fight back. A metal fist came up and backhanded you in the chest. You instinctively summoned up a meager defense, making that part of your body as tough as a steel. But the force of the blow still lifted you off your feet and slammed you into the wall of a neighboring building. Your breath choked out of you and you gasped loudly.

“Boss!”

“Y/n! What are you doing?!”

Heat and Killer came into focus. You shook your head and pushed off the wall. Your boiling blood was clearing your head. You met Kid’s gaze and a look of understanding flashed through those amber eyes.

“Stay back,” he lifted his flesh arm to his commanders, “This princess has a score to settle.”

“You bet your fucking ass I do!” you growled.

A movement on your left drew your attention and you saw Heat jerk to a stop halfway through running for you. He looked so torn that you almost stopped fighting right there. Almost.

Your heels dug in and you lifted your leg again. Kid dodged to the side in anticipation of the blow. The first razor sharp slash of air skimmed his arm, only cutting off a few hairs, but the unexpected second one hit him across the cheek. His head snapped to the side and a sadistic grin lifted his lips.

“Is this all you can manage?” his tongue flicked out to lick at the trickle of blood, “I’d say I deserve a lot more since you say this-” he motioned to the burned remnants of the café as pieces of twisted and charred metal began rising from the debris, “-is all my fault.”

You fought back the stinging in your eyes, but one tear escaped.

“Are you actually trying to kill her?!” Killer snapped.

“She can handle it,” Kid grunted as he launched the projectiles at you.

And handle it you could. It had been ten longs years of inaction, but Lucci was right, the instincts were still there.

As the metal bits and pieces of your own home came catapulting towards your face, you let out a calming breath and closed your eyes. Your body moved on its own, leaning back and twisting to the side, bowing forward and jumping up. You were fluid, a reed in the breeze. Sure, you couldn’t dodge all of them with your rusty skills. But when the shards stopped flying and you only had a few cuts along your shins and one on your shoulder, even you were impressed.

“I didn’t want to use these techniques ever again,” you hissed, backing away from Kid, “But you need to pay.”

“Pay for what, Y/n?” the redhead asked, lifting his flesh hand and beckoning you with his fingers, he was no longer smiling.

Cracks began to appear in the dam holding back your emotions. You tried to stop the leaks by blinking, but that wouldn’t last much longer.

“IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT DOFLAMINGO KIDNAPPED ME!” you shrieked, clenching your shaking fists at your side, “IT’S BECAUSE OF _YOU_ THAT LUCCI SAW ME! IT’S BECAUSE OF _YOU_ THAT I COULDN’T JUST GO WITH HIM AND SAVE THE CAFÉ! _IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT_!!!”

The dam broke. You lunged forward, blinded by your tears, and Kid took your punch straight on. Your eyes widened when you realized he hadn’t even tried to block you. You dropped your hand and stared at the red spot your knuckles had left on his pale skin.

“Are you done?”

You wiped your eyes, sniffled pitifully, and jerked your face up to meet Kid’s fiery glare with one of your own.

“AM I FUCKING DONE?!” you whirled around on the spot and jammed your heel into Kid’s gut.

The redhead let out a pained grunt and he stepped back a few paces, but his serious expression didn’t waver.

“I JUST WANTED THEM TO FORGET ABOUT ME!” you continued to scream up at the beast looming over you, “I JUST WANted Them TO LEAve Me Alone! I just wanted to keep Gran’s dream alive!”

“Okay, chill out, princess.”

“Chill out?!” you shouted, lifting your fist again, though you didn’t take up a fighting stance this time, “My home is destroyed!” You motioned at the wreckage surrounding you with your left arm and winced horribly, “Fuck! _Your_ home is destroyed! How can you be so fucking calm?!”

“Our home wasn’t destroyed,” Heat’s low voice broke through your haze.

You turned and gave him an incredulous stare.

“What do you mean?!” you were still shouting as you glanced around at the empty space filled with charcoal dust, “It went up in fucking flames! There’s nothing left of it! There’s nothing left of Gran-!”

You choked off in a sob and buried your face in your hand. It took a massive effort to keep from collapsing to the ground.

“We could care less about this stupid building,” Kid snapped.

His words were a harpoon straight to your chest. You squeezed your eyes shut behind your fingers and tried to contain your painful gasps.

“Shut up!” you snarled.

“All of our past bases have gone a similar way,” Killer spoke up, “I’m surprised at how long this one lasted.”

 _Killer too?!_ Your heart was breaking and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

“SHUT UP!” you screeched.

You’d gotten a hold on your tears now. They were pushed away by the sinking realization that you had been wrong in your assumption that they cared. They’d never given a rat’s ass about the café. Were you just as disposable to them as the ruined building you were standing in?

A hand fell on your shoulder and you whirled around to see Wire looming over you. You jerked away from his touch, glaring your rage and heartbreak at him.

His lips were pressed in a thin line, but his expression was determined.

**Our home was never a place.**

“I SAID SHUT--!” your mouth snapped closed and you stared at Wire’s hands, “… huh..?”

The silent man lifted a finger and rested it gently on your collar bone. His touch was light as a feather, but somehow jolted through you at the same time. Your eyes widened and you stumbled back as if he’d hit you. Something incredibly warm pressed against your shoulders and a familiar arm wrapped around your waist.

You had been terrified that you would be repulsed by Heat, unable to be near the man so closely associated with the destruction of the café. But the moment you felt his presence all those worries vanished. A tremor ran through you and you sank back against his body, relishing the comfort and reassurance that he could instill in you with a simple touch.

You stared at the three men standing before you as your hand unconsciously moved down to grip the fourth’s wrist.

_…home was never a place…_

Your vision blurred and you suddenly saw Gran standing there, her hair pulled into a tight bun and her bright eyes sparkling with that never-ending love she had filled your life with. There she was, standing in the pitiful remnants of her dream. And she was smiling.

_… never a place…_

You wiped your eyes but couldn’t stop the flood of memories.

_You were three and Gran was teaching you how to properly wash the dishes, but your tiny hands couldn’t grasp the slippery mugs and they kept sinking out of sight under the bubbles._

_You were seven and Gran was handing you a pile of thick tomes to read, saying that this was all she could manage in regards to schooling but you could learn more than any school could teach you just by reading._

_You were eleven and sneaking in through the kitchen window, knees bloody, knuckles bruised, and the noxious guilt swirling in your gut, only to find a note saying there were leftovers in the microwave and that she hoped you were being careful._

_You were fourteen and curled up on the floor of a dark room, trying to massage the ache out of your chest, an ache for a person, not a place._

_You were… how old were you again?... and Gran was smiling as she wiped your tears away, giving no hint of anger that you had woken her with your screams._

_Gran was coaxing you to start serving the customers again instead of staying locked away in the kitchen, saying that you were doing better and better every day._

_Gran was kissing your cheek and telling you how much she loved you… telling you to spread your wings…_

You staggered against the emotional onslaught, but the arm around your waist held you steady. You squeezed the wrist still clenched under your fingers and there was a shift in the current.

_Heat was staring uncertainly down at you as you held out a muffin, an offer of thanks._

_Killer was sitting at the counter, sipping quietly on his coffee through a straw he hadn’t had to ask for._

_Kid was glaring down at you as he waited for you to unlock the door, all the spilled grocery bags he had just picked up slung over his shoulder._

_Wire was giving you a disbelieving stare from under a bloody and bruised brow, your knees were shaking from trying to hold him up._

Then the clear memories faded and were replaced with snippets of thoughts and emotions.

_The pictures safely saved on your phone of them all enjoying New Years._

_The only metal song on your favorites list._

_The feel of a meal eaten together with friends... with family._

_You. Staring at the ceiling, waiting. Waiting for them to come home. Waiting for_ them _…_

The flood eased and you took in a rattling breath. You blinked the street back into focus and took in the three figures towering before you. Soot and ash had been kicked up during your scuffle with Kid, and now it hung in the air like a mist. Weak beams of sunlight made it through, shrouding them in an aura of power. There they stood; an unshakeable wall keeping the world at bay. Nothing could touch you as long as they stood strong.

You turned your head and let the faint scent of leather and lemon soothe you.

“Damn it, guys,” you whispered, pressing yourself further into Heat’s waist, “You owe me a café.”

Heat’s grip tightened around your hips. You let out a short yelp as he lifted you up and cradled you with one arm. You quickly got over your surprise and cuddled into his chest with a whimper.

A low grunt drew your attention and you looked over to see Wire holding up something. Your heart leapt into your throat and you reached out. Heat adjusted his grip as you leaned forward and gently took the blackened and burnt remnants of a photograph from Wire’s hands.

“It was buried pretty deep,” Heat murmured, “I guess that’s what saved them.”

You stared at the smoke stained faces of your parents and Gran.

“What about-“ you looked up but were met with Wire’s sad frown.

**We looked for hours, but that’s the only one.**

You bit your lip, but nodded.

“That’s alright,” you said.

This was more than you’d hoped for. You still had a piece of them. You brought the picture to your chest, delicately hugging it close to your heart.

“That’s a nice saying,” Killer grunted.

You jumped and looked up to see him pointing at the back of the photograph.

“What’s that? Is it a date?” Kid asked, rubbing his hand over his abdomen, “Maybe we can finally figure out how old you are.”

You frowned at the redhead.

“I’m 26,” you muttered.

Kid’s eyes widened.

“No way!” he grunted, “You’re older than me?!”

“How old are you?” you frowned.

“23!”

“I guess I am,” a faint smirked lifted your lips, “Respect your elders, young one.”

“Oi,” Kid grumbled, still rubbing his stomach.

Your eyes fell to his hand and widened when you took in the extent of the damage you’d managed to inflict on his bare torso. Bruises were already darkening his pale skin and the slashes to his chest and cheek hadn’t stop bleeding yet.

“You alright?” you asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kid grunted, “You pack a surprising punch.”

“You can handle it,” your smirk widened a bit more, but then your attention went back to the photograph.

You turned it around to see some words scrawled across the back of the ash-stained paper. The fire had burnt away a bit of the edges all around the picture, but the center, the faces, remained whole.

‘Love what you have before it’s gone’

You stared. It was unmistakably Gran’s handwriting.

The dam burst once again. You turned and buried your sobs against Heat’s throat. His arm wrapped securely around you and you felt his voice rumble against your cheek.

“Let’s get back to HQ.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Are you listening, Vice Chief?”

Smoker’s brow furrowed and he pulled his eyes back to the large desk. He shifted in his chair and bowed his head apologetically.

“Yes, sir,” Smoker said.

The figure behind the desk leaned back in his seat.

“Good,” Sakazuki took a long drag on his cigar and breathed out a cloud of smoke, “Thank you for taking the investigation this far, but the case is being handed over to a branch more equipped to deal with such things.”

Smoker’s brow was peppered with sweat, but he didn’t wiped it away. The Police Chief’s office always felt like a tropical jungle.

“I don’t see why I can’t complete this case,” Smoker grunted, his teeth clenching around his own cigar, “It’s a gang related arson attack in my district.”

Sakazuki eyed him from under the brim of his hat. His fingers drummed along the file in the center of his desk.

“Nevertheless, you are being relieved of this assignment,” his tone left no room for argument, “Any further comments?”

Smoker paused before shaking his head and standing.

“No, sir,” he bowed his head.

Sakazuki nodded and lifted his hand.

“You are dismissed,” he grunted, eyes already moving to the folder.

He flipped it open and Smoker couldn’t help but frown at the red marker scribbled all over his report. Then he paused. Why was Y/n’s last name circled innumerable times?

“I believe I dismissed you.”

Smoker’s eyes flicked up to meet the Chief’s glare.

“Yes, sir,” he turned and made his way through Police Headquarters.

Questions and suspicions were buzzing in the back of his mind, but his expression remained neutral as he walked down a hall lined with portraits of past Chiefs of Police.

He slowed as a figure came into view at the end of the hall, staring pensively at one of the portraits.

“Inspector General Sengoku,” Smoker stood to attention.

The grey haired, semi-retired ex-Chief turned and gave him a smile.

“Ah, Vice Chief Smoker,” he held out a bag of chips he’d been munching on, “Care for a snack?”

Smoker drew up beside him and shook his head.

“No thank you,” he said, noting that the painting Sengoku was looking at was… his own.

“I hate portraits,” Sengoku sighed, “They can never get my nose right.”

Smoker stayed silent. He was still getting accustomed to the new, relaxed temperament of the previous Chief of Police.

“So what’s got you in such a serious mood?” Sengoku munched on his chips.

Smoker’s brow furrowed as he stared at the portrait, wondering why they had let Sengoku include his pet goat in the painting. He let out a sigh as his cigar burned low, turning his head to blow the smoke over his shoulder.

“I just got pulled off a case,” he grunted, taking out another cigar and lighting it, “And I have a feeling it’s because there’s more going on than I’m privy to.”

Sengoku nodded solemnly.

“Hm,” he stroked his braided beard, “Yes I recall a great deal of tact was needed when transferring cases… unfortunately Chief Sakazuki is lacking in that particular skill.”

Smoker said nothing.

Sengoku crunched another chip.

“Would you satisfy an old man’s curiosity?” he asked.

Smoker stiffened and glanced at the elder officer out of the corner of his eye.

“An arson in Packers Drift,” he grunted, “The Kid Gang’s base. It looks like the Donquixote Gang burned it down in retaliation for their part in the attack on Dressrosa Tower.”

Sengoku nodded but didn’t respond right away.

The two men stood before the portrait, the silence only broken by Sengoku munching on his chips.

Smoker frowned as his inner thoughts began drifting to the surface.

“I shouldn’t have focused so much on the Straw Hats,” he growled, “The Heart Gang and the Kid Gang were just as much of a threat to civilians. Especially the Kid Gang…”

Sengoku turned slightly to look at him.

“It isn’t like you to doubt your actions,” he said, “Is there something in particular that is bothering you?”

Smoker’s teeth clenched around his cigar.

“The Kid Gang was renting the top floor of a café…,” he growled, “The fire destroyed the entire building. The woman who was living downstairs has had her life turned upside-down.”

His fists clenched and a vein pulsed in his forehead. The image of a certain woman flashed before his eyes. Eyes that had gone from being dead and dull to having enough rekindled spark to flash at him in anger, but were now once again filled with so much pain and suffering…

And it was all because of those _fucking gangsters_.

“It’s a real shame,” he let out another smoke filled sigh, “The coffee at the Calico Hen was the best in the whole damn city.”

“Hurk-!”

Smoker blinked as Sengoku choked on his mouthful and began thumping on his chest.

“Did- did you just say the Calico Hen?!” the senior officer demanded once he’d gotten his throat cleared.

Smoker nodded, a little perturbed at Sengoku’s reaction. He walked to a vending machine down the hall and bought a bottle of water for the Inspector.

“Yes,” he handed over the bottle, “That’s the café that burned down. Miss L/n Y/n is the owner. Do you know it?”

Sengoku took the offered drink and swallowed a few large gulps. An expression of shock flashed through his eyes and he turned to face Smoker head on.

“Y/n… her name is _L/n_?” Sengoku’s jaw fell slack and his head dropped to his chest, his shoulders rose and fell in a quiet sigh, “He failed to mention that...”

Smoker cocked an eyebrow and couldn’t hide his curiosity.

But Sengoku shook his head, his features settling into a stern expression reminiscent of his days as the Chief of Police.

“I can’t blame you, Vice Chief,” he said, “It was long before your time.”

Smoker’s brow furrowed as his confusion grew. He took another puff on his cigar as Sengoku visibly collected himself.

“I assume Miss Y/n is still in the hospital?” he asked.

Smoker nodded.

“She’s at Sakura Block General,” he grunted, “I got her statement yesterday.”

Sengoku nodded and turned, marching off down the hall.

“We must be quick, before Chief Sakazuki takes further action. Meet me out front with a cruiser in ten minutes,” he called over his shoulder, “And bring your most trusted officers.”

Smoker blinked and stared after Sengoku as he disappeared. Then he turned and grabbed the radio strapped to his belt.

“Tashigi, get the car,” he snapped into it.

“Yes, Vice Chief Smoker!” came the quick reply, “Is there an emergency?”

“I don’t know,” Smoker replied as he shouldered through a door and down the steps of Police Headquarters, “But the Inspector General will be joining us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with the Kid Gang might have been a bit sappy. But hey, it's my story and I adore sappiness XP
> 
> (Also, I added in Princess's age because that is the minimum age she could have been for her and Rocy to be legal)... and because now Kid will never hear the end of it :P


	44. Somewhere in the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest with you guys. This WAS going to be the last chapter. I was going to leave a bunch of loose ends and plot threads because I am EVIL >:D
> 
> BUT... I thought up some more scenes that would help bring more closure to this experiment turned amazing adventure of mine :P
> 
> SO there will be A FEW more chapters after this... I will continue with my terrible and inaccurate estimates by saying... 4? lol I don't even know why I bother guessing
> 
> On that note... Enjoy! <3 Love you all!

“Breathe, Y/n. Just breathe.”

Air sucked violently through your lips before you forced it back out.

“Good, again.”

You wiped your eyes for the hundredth time. The flow of tears had finally started to lessen. It was more of a torrent now instead of a full on raging tsunami.

“Come on, Y/n, breathe.”

You sucked in another breath and then forced it out again, accompanied by a series of pitiful sobbing and moaning.

“That’s it, you’re doing great.”

Heat’s large hand was rubbing slow circles across your back. You were currently huddled in his lap, pressing into him so hard that he’d had to adjust his sitting position multiples times so he wouldn’t fall backwards off the bed.

Another sob wracked your body and you folded in on yourself, but the ever-present warmth kept you from fully drowning in the sorrow that was consuming you.

“It’s gone,” you whimpered the only two words that had left your lips for the last hour, your voice raspy from the first fifteen minutes where you had been shouting them at the top of your lungs, “It’s gone… It’s gone…”

“I know,” Heat repeated, “I’m sorry.”

You shook through another spasm and then flopped against Heat’s chest, overly exhausted from your grief and physical exertion.

“She’s gone…” you curled into a ball, hugging your cast close to your chest.

Heat didn’t have to ask who you were talking about.

“She was never gone, Y/n,” his hand was still rubbing steady circles over your back, “She’s always been in here.” His fingers tapped on your shoulder blade, over your heart. “Breathe.”

You sucked in another breath, managing to hold it for a second before your lungs forced it out again.

As you cried, your focus drifted to Heat’s hand. You could feel the tips of his fingers through your sweater as they moved up across your shoulders, and then down the curve of your waist before rubbing over your tailbone and then back up your other side. Round and round and round and round.

“Breathe, Y/n.”

You breathed.

Your sobs slowly petered out, weakening to whimpers and sniffles. You flicked your bloodshot eyes to Heat’s chest and saw his corset covered in your tears and snot. _Gross._ You’d have to wash that for him.

Your chest rose and fell without a reminder.

“Heat?” your throat was so sore you couldn’t manage more than a whisper.

“Mhm?” he kept up the steady rhythm over your back.

“Thank you… so much,” you hiccupped, “For staying with me. I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

“There was no way I was going to leave you alone, Y/n,” he said.

You blinked and shifted your face to look up at him. There was concern in those dark eyes. Concern and… affection? Gran used to look at you like that.

You physically felt your heart clench and you let out a pained gasp. Your hand clutched at your chest, your nails digging deep into your sweater. You let out a low groan and curled in closer against him. Heat’s hand finally left your back and began to play with your hair, sweeping it away from your face.

“Have I ever told you about the time I tried to learn how to juggle?” he asked.

You shook your head weakly, enjoying the way his fingers brushed against your scalp.

“I couldn’t afford actual balls or pins,” Heat said, “So I’d practice with whatever I could grab. Wire got pretty pissed when I kept stealing his books.”

You let out a short huff that wasn’t quite a chuckle. Heat tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and then rubbed his thumb in small circles over your temple.

“But I finally gave it up when I tried it with some kitchen knives, for some flare, you know. That didn’t end too well. The poor cat never forgave me either. Incidentally, that's why we don't keep pets.”

Another half-cough, half-laugh escaped you.

You gathered enough energy to lift your head and your eyes drifted to a table on the other side of Heat’s new bedroom. The only things on it were a new lava lamp, this one was purple,… and your family photo. Heat had had to pry it carefully from your right hand before your death grip could rip the already brittle paper.

“There was another time I tried to go fishing,” his voice continued from above you, “I managed to borrow some gear from a guy and went down to the harbor. Spent all day there. Didn’t catch shit. But just before sunset I got a huge bite. Damn near broke the rod. I fought it for a good twenty minutes, and eventually I managed to reel it in.”

He paused.

You tilted your head back and gave him a blurry frown.

“What was it?” you asked.

“Some couple out for a joy ride in their motor boat,” Heat sighed, his expression one of pure disappointment, “Apparently I’d hooked their anchor…”

You stared at him for a second. Then a fit of giggles mixed with coughing overcame you. Heat’s hand returned to rubbing circles over your back.

When you could finally look up again, you were met with a relaxed and happy smile.

“Wow,” you wiped your nose on your sleeve and sat up a little in his arms, “You’ve done some strange things.”

Heat shrugged.

“They make for good stories,” he said.

You nodded, not fighting against the smile that tugged at your lips.

“Yes, they do,” you sniffed and cleared your throat.

Wow you’d just cried a lot. You’d have to apologize to the guys. The ride here must have been super awkward for them.

_*knock knock*_

You frowned, but nodded when Heat glanced at you.

“Come in,” he called, draping his arm around your shoulders.

“Oh? Is she still awake?”

Speak of the devils.

You looked over to see Killer and Wire entering the room.

**How are you feeling?**

“Alright,” you sniffled, your voice still not managing anything above a hoarse whisper, “Better now… Heat was telling me stories.”

Killer paused briefly as he reached for the desk chair.

“Oh?” the blond cleared his throat and sat down, “Well don’t stop on account of us.”

You nodded in agreement, but your eyes had drifted to Wire and found the silent man staring at Heat with such mix of shock, happiness, and relief that just seeing it brought a small smile to your lips.

“Uh… well...” Heat murmured.

You frowned at his turn in mood, but then got distracted by an absence.

“Where’s the baby boy?” you asked, then blinked, “Wait, are you all baby boys? How old are you guys anyways? Please don’t tell me I’ve been on this earth longer than all of you.”

Wire smirked as he leaned against a dresser.

 **Don’t let Kid catch you calling him that** , he signed, **And don’t worry your little head.** **I’m 35.**

Your jaw dropped.

“Really?” you sniffled and wiped your nose again, “Wow, you’re ancient.”

Wire rolled his eyes as you turned to Killer.

“27,” the masked man grunted.

You nodded and then tilted your head back against Heat’s chest to look up at him.

His brow wrinkled slightly as he peered down at you.

“I’m… 30…” he said quietly.

You barely stifled your giggle.

“And you all follow itty bitty Kiddo?” you smirked.

“I’m pretty sure Master Kid would kick you out for calling him that,” Heat said, but he smiled and the worry left his brow.

“I will stop when he shuts up about my gaming skills,” you stated.

 **So never** , Wire smirked.

“Anyway,” Killer turned his mask to you, “Kid’s in his workshop. We just finished patching him up. You really did a number on him.”

You face scrunched up as a wave of guilt washed through you.

“I’m sorry I took it out on him…” you mumbled.

“He doesn’t hold it against you, Y/n,” Killer said, “In fact, I’m sure he’s glad you’re strong enough to land hits like that. Kid doesn’t have patience for people who can’t pull their own weight.”

You blinked at the blue and white stripes. Your mind abruptly flew back to the night of the fire. A face, blurry through a haze of smoke and tears, rose in your mind’s eye. Your cheeks flushed and you quickly looked away.

Just at that moment, your stomach let out a loud growl.

“Hehe, hungry?” Heat asked.

You nodded.

“That hospital food is gross,” you grumbled, “Nothing but chicken noodle soup and green jello for a whole freaking week.”

“You have my sympathies,” Killer grunted before pushing off his chair, “I’ll make something for you. How does an omelet sound?”

“Delicious,” you mumbled as your stomach made another loud complaint.

Killer’s shoulders bounced slightly in his silent laughter.

“Coming right up,” he waved as he left the room.

Wire walked over and took the vacant chair. A strange calm settled over you and you shifted around on Heat’s lap until your back was pressed against his chest. His chin came down on the top of your head and his arms looped around your waist.

“You’re not going to help?” you cocked a teasing eyebrow at Wire.

“Oh, he’s not allowed to help in the kitchen,” Heat shook his head and his hair brushed against both your cheeks

You glanced curiously at the silent man.

“Really? Why?”

Wire began to shake his head, but Heat started explaining anyway.

“Killer asked him to soften some cream cheese once,” he said, “He put the whole package in the microwave and started a fire.”

Wire frowned and a light blush came onto his cheeks.

“I remember waking up one night and thinking someone had busted into our first base and started shooting up the place,” Heat continued eagerly, “Turns out Wire had tried making chili but had somehow made the pot explode. We never fixed that hole the lid made in the ceiling, now that I think about it.”

Your lips twitched and you looked over to Wire. The poor man’s cheeks were quite red now.

**That oven was possessed. That’s the only explanation.**

“You just can’t cook for shit,” Heat chuckled.

You enjoyed the feeling of his chest rumbling against your back and the flustered smile that moved onto Wire’s face.

“Don’t worry about it, big guy,” you gave him a watery-eyed wink, “If it’s any consolation, I can’t be trusted to grow any sort of plant.”

Wire’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Really?” Heat asked.

“Yeah,” you sniffled and stifled a yawn, “I even brought in a dandelion once. Gran made a nice little pot for it and everything. It lasted two days. I came out one morning and it had just shriveled up and died. I still don’t know what I did wrong. It was a _dandelion_. Those things are supposed to be un-killable. Robin was horrified when I told her.”

Heat’s arms tightened around you as he let out another short chuckle. Wire smiled and an amiable silence fell. You relaxed, still sniffling every now and then, and had almost dozed off by the time Killer came in with the most delectable omelet you’d ever seen. He’d even drawn little cat whiskers on it in ketchup.

“Here you go, Kitty,” he said as he set it on Heat’s table, carefully pushing your family photo out of the way.

“Shut up, Blondie,” you huffed as you climbed awkwardly off Heat’s lap and tottered over.

Wire got up and gave you the chair.

“Thanks guys,” you mumbled as you sat down, then paused to look over your shoulder, meeting each of their eyes in turn, “For everything...”

Killer pat a hand on your shoulder and set down a glass of water he’d also thought to bring.

“Eat up and then get some rest,” he said, “You must be tired.”

You nodded and watched him and Wire leave. Heat came over and rested against the table.

“Kitty?” he asked, eyeing the whiskers on the egg.

“Don’t you start with that,” you muttered before digging in, “Mmm, delicious! You want some?”

You waved the fork at him but he shook his head.

“Killer made that for you,” he said, “I’ll go get something when you’re resting. You’ll be okay on your own now.”

Your cheeks flushed a little and you went back to the food. It didn’t take you long to clean the plate and soon you were forcing your stiff legs to move you back to Heat’s king-sized bed.

“This place is pretty nice,” you mumbled as you wiggled under the covers, “You guys got set up again really fast.”

Heat nodded as he came up beside the bed and looked down at you.

“We’re used to picking up and moving quickly,” he said “And this time we didn’t have much to bring with us.”

You frowned up at him.

“But all your stuff… the video games, their guitars…”

Heat shrugged.

“Weapons trafficking is a lucrative business, you know,” he said, “We’re actually pretty well off.”

You glanced around the room again. It was easily twice the size of the one’s above the Calico Hen.

“You’ve definitely upgraded,” you said, snuggling into the pillows and stifling a yawn.

“Just wait until you see the rest of the place,” Heat said as he moved toward the door, “And we did manage to salvage some things...”

You barely heard the door click closed before your exhausted body pulled you into a deep, restful sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You gave us all a heart attack!” Robin’s voice made it clear just how annoyed she was with you, “We had no idea where you’d gone!”

“I’m sorry,” you winced and held the phone a little away from your ear, pulling the covers up around your neck as you snuggled back into bed, “I needed some exercise. It wasn’t really that long of a walk.”

“It almost 8 kilometers from the hospital to Packers Drift!” Robin continued to berate you.

It took a lot to get Robin worked up. You felt incredibly guilty for being the cause of it. But also a little touched. Still, you thought it best not to tell her you’d taken an even longer detour.

“You shouldn’t be walking that far on your own,” Robin was still speaking, “Especially since the Police are looking for you now.”

Your eyes widened.

“What?” you muttered.

“We saw them at the hospital, talking to your doctor,” Robin said, “Jinbe and I left quickly, but Law stayed behind. He said he wanted to speak to someone.”

“Maybe they finally made a connection…” you murmured, “I’m sure my name is on some reports… but I don’t think they’ll be able to find me now… I’ve said my goodbyes to the café… I don’t think I’ll be going back there… there really is nothing left of it…”

Robin let out a sigh.

“Yes… I can’t believe it’s gone,” she was calming down now, “What will you do now? Can Jinbe help?”

“He had good insurance,” you mumbled, rubbing the last traces of sleep from your eyes, “It should cover all my necessities until I can get back on my feet.”

“That is a relief,” Robin said, “You sound better. Much better… Considering everything that’s happened, I’m surprised…”

You let out a sigh and rolled over to stare at the ceiling.

“I’m still all kinds of messed up, Robin,” you admitted, “But it’s a bit easier with the guys here…”

There was a pause and you heard a low sigh.

“I am so happy to hear that,” Robin’s voice was rich and warm and you just wanted to wrap yourself up in it, “And if you ever need _anything_ , call me. Whenever. I’ll make time.”

“Thank you, Robin,” your cheeks flushed as your eyes drifted to the photograph lying on the table, “… I love you so much… I don’t think I ever told you that…”

There was a longer pause and you frowned when you heard a faint sniffle.

“Robin are you okay?”

“Yes,” her voice gave the faintest quaver, “I love you too, Y/n.”

“Oh? Robin’s crying?” a new voice sounded faintly from the background.

“Oh, Luffy, Law, you’re back,” Robin said, “It’s alright. I’m just talking to Y/n.”

“Who’s Y/n?”

“We visited her café a few weeks ago,” Robin said, “She’s the one the Kid Gang-“

“Oi! Meat Pie Lady!” Luffy’s voice suddenly shouted in your ear, “Robin says you’re really strong! Join my gang!”

You couldn’t stifle your chuckle.

“Her name is Y/n, Straw Hat-ya,” Law’s voice rose in the background, “And she would be much better off joining my gang.”

Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed.

“Hehe I’m honored that you would both consider me,” you smiled at the ceiling, “But I don’t think that’s possible...”

“Awwwww,” Luffy let out a disappointed groan that faded away half-way through, as if he had run out of the room.

“ _When_ the Kid Gang disappoints you, my offer still stands, Y/n-ya,” Law’s voice was louder now.

“As does Luffy’s,” Robin cut in.

“Woah woah, I never said I was joining the Kid Gang,” you protested.

“Oh?” both voices sounded surprised.

“I… uh…,” you stammered, “I’m… I don’t know yet…”

“Don’t rush yourself,” Robin said as some more voices rose in the background, “Oh, we have to go. Keep in touch.”

“I will,” you promised, “See you later. Bye Law.”

You heard his responding grunt just before the line went dead. Your head fell back onto the pillow and you stared at the screen.

You had woken to your phone practically exploding from a cavalcade of messages and missed call alerts. Most of them had been from Robin and so you had called her first, but as you scrolled through the list of names one popped up that made you frown.

“Koala?” you muttered.

You sat up and threw off the covers. It took some effort to scooch out of Heat’s massive bed, especially since you’d rolled into the center of it in your sleep. You finally set your feet on the floor and stretched your arms satisfyingly above your head.

You were alone, but a few faint voices from outside let you know that the guys were around.

You pushed to your feet and walked over to the window, blinking against the bright sunlight filtering in. When your eyes had adjusted, you gazed upon a large open space; not quite a yard, not quite a parking lot. The dwindling snowbanks had been shoveled back, leaving a partially clear area in the middle. In this space, Kid, Wire, and Heat were all working on dismantling some sort of minibus.

You watched them working under the beating sun, enjoying the view. Kid was shirtless, as seemed to be the norm now. You could see the wounds you’d inflicted on him yesterday and felt a pang of guilt. But they didn’t seem to hamper the redhead in any way; he was currently using his mechanical arm to lift the huge engine out of the vehicle. Wire’s cape and fishnet shirt lay in a heap in the slush and his jacked torso glistened with sweat as he helped Kid lower the engine onto the ground and then began digging around inside it. Even Heat had forgone his corset and was prying a panel off the roof of the bus in all his shirtless glory. This was the first time you’d seen him with his hair tied back. His blue locks were secured in a high ponytail to keep up off his neck, deliciously displaying his shoulders and tattoos.

You stood there in a semi-trance, allowing yourself to drink in the sights. Then you blushed and shook your head. You’d been about to call a certain underground reporter.

She picked up after the third ring.

“Y/n!”

You blinked in surprise, still a little distracted by the mechanics working outside your window.

“Hey Koala,” you said, “Um… you called?”

“Yes!” the woman on the other end exclaimed, “We heard about the fire. Are you okay?”

You frowned at her words. Outside, Heat had gotten the panel loose and thrown it to the ground. Then he looked up and saw you at the window. He wiped the sweat from his brow and waved.

You returned it with a faint smile.

“Uh, yeah things are going as well as they can be, I guess,” you mumbled into your phone.

“That’s great to hear,” Koala said, then she cleared her throat, “Um, actually. There’s someone else who wanted to speak with you…”

Faint footsteps and the sound of a knock came down the line.

“Enter.” A muffled voice made it to your ears.

You waited, watching Kid argue with Wire over some broken part. It had completely slipped your mind that Kid would be just as fluent in sign language as the rest of them. Though, as the argument escalated, he quickly resorted to his usual growling and snapping.

“Dragon, sir,” Koala’s voice drew your attention, “Its Y/n.”

Your grip tightened around your phone. _Dragon?_ Before you could gather yourself, a deep male voice came on.

“Hello, Y/n.”

You swallowed.

“Uh, hello Dragon,” you said, “… you wanted to speak to me?”

“I wanted to offer my condolences about the café.”

He spoke in the same stern tone you remembered hearing around Green Dragon News when you used to stop by looking for info on potential hits. Your interactions with the head of the Revolutionaries were few and far between, but he certainly left an impression.

“Thank you,” you bit your lip.

“I hear you’ve been showing your face around the press office again lately,” he continued in an almost business-like tone, “I must have missed you on those occasions. I did receive your baking though. Thank you, it was delicious.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion.

“Uh, you’re welcome,” you mumbled.

“I suppose it’s about time I told you of my relation with your grandmother,” Dragon continued as if he were giving a regular press report.

Your mouth snapped open before you could bite your tongue.

“She told me you were a nice man who helped her with her groceries once,” you said, “She kept sending you cookies as a thank you.”

Dragon chuckled. You didn’t quite know what to think of the sound of his gravelly laugh.

“Well she wasn’t wrong,” he said, “That is how I first met her. However, we quickly discovered we had similar ideals. She was crucial in the foundation of the Revolutionary Investigative Journalism Group. She was an irreplaceable journalist and as stubborn as they come. I could never convince her to come out of her abrupt retirement.”

You staggered back from the window and sank into the chair.

“Ahem,” Dragon cleared his throat, “But down to business. I once gave your grandmother a certain book for safekeeping… you wouldn’t happen to know if it survived the fire?”

You ran a hand over your forehead and let out a sigh.

“You’re talking about that Poneglyph thing?” you assumed, “I gave it to Robin.”

“Nico Robin?” Dragon actually sounded surprised, “You know her?”

“Yes, we’re good friends,” you mumbled.

“Ah, well, if it’s in her hands, I suppose that’s alright.”

There was a pause.

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll be seeing you, Y/n,” he cleared his throat, “Again, I’m sorry to hear about the café. It’s a real shame. Your grandmother loved that place.”

“Wait, Dragon,” your heart gave a painful squeeze.

“Yes?”

“You knew all along who Gran was… what she wanted... for me,” you leaned forward and rested your elbows on your knees, “You knew I was coming to the Revolutionaries for hits. Why did you help me? Were you keeping tabs on me for her?”

You heard a low sigh.

“I was not keeping tabs on you,” he said, “Though I did inform her of your first visit. We agreed it would be best if you kept coming to me, then at least I could guide you away from more dangerous targets.”

Your fingers tightened around the phone.

“I see,” you mumbled, “Thanks. Um… bye?”

“Goodbye, Y/n.”

The line went dead and you sat there staring into empty space.

Judging from the clanks and bangs coming through the window, the guys were still working on that minibus.

“What the fuck?” you let out a groan.

Gran had been friends with Dragon. You’d always known that, but you’d been ignorant to the extent of their relationship. Surprisingly, instead of the stab of pain and guilt you’d been expecting, a sense of wonder overcame you.

Gran had been watching over you the entire time you’d thought you’d been running around behind her back. Her eyes had been wide open to the world and your place in it. And you had been blind to everything until it was too late to give her your thanks…

You let out a breath and wiped your eyes, then you stood and left Heat’s bedroom.

You found yourself in a short hallway with three other doors leading off it. After a quick glance, you realized these were the other guys’ bedrooms, and that they were in the same order they had been in at the Calico. A soft smile graced your lips as you walked down the hall and came out into another, wider corridor.

“Okay… this place is bigger than I thought,” you mumbled.

There were little to no decorations. The floors were bare boards or tiles. There was no gilding or fancy moulding. But you were certain you were in some sort of mansion. The place was HUGE!

You eventually found a staircase and descended into a wider space that looked like it was set up as a meeting area. Three large tables occupied the middle of the floor, in a triangle shape, but there were no places set.

The emptiness unsettled you for some reason and you quickly moved on.

By some miracle, you found the kitchen. You pushed through the double doors and let out a relieved sigh when you saw a familiar blond hovering around a huge farmhouse stove.

“Morning, Killer,” you called.

The masked man turned to watch you walk over.

“Morning? It’s 1 o’clock… the next day,” he grunted, setting down his spatula and wiping his hands on his new frilly apron. This one was black with red lace and said “Kiss the Cook”, “We thought we’d just let you rest.”

“Thanks, I think I needed it,” you nodded, leaning around him to eye the stove, “Watcha makin’?”

Your mouth began to water as you got a whiff of whatever was cooking away in the huge pot.

“Curry,” Killer turned back to the stove, “It’s almost ready.”

You let out a eager hum and went to sit at the tall island that occupied the center of the kitchen.

“You’re feeling better, I see,” Killer hummed.

He gave the curry another stir before turning down the heat and moving to sit beside you. You stared at his mask for a few seconds before your cheeks flushed and you looked away.

“Something on your mind?” Killer asked.

“Tons,” you sighed, now observing the rows of knives and pots hanging along a far wall, “Geez you have enough equipment in here to feed an army.”

“That’s the idea,” Killer said.

You turned back to him and cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you should be hinting at such things to an outsider?” you asked.

Killer’s head tilted to the side.

“You aren’t an outsider, Y/n,” he said.

“But I’m not a member,” you returned, “And I’m still not sure if I want to be.”

Killer leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Yes, you’re somewhere in the middle,” he sighed, “But Kid doesn’t give second chances.”

Your eyes narrowed and you sat in silence for a moment.

“Why did you show up at the café?” you changed the subject.

Killer shrugged.

“Nico called me when she didn’t find you at the hospital,” he said, “I figured there was only one place you’d be.”

You frowned.

“What are you two, my parents?” you grunted.

Killer said nothing. Your frown deepened and you looked away.

“Why did you bring me back here then?” you grumbled, “If I’m ‘somewhere in the middle’ shouldn’t you be keeping your Headquarters a secret from me? Why not drop me off at a motel? Then I’d be out of your luscious blond hair.”

The masked man was silent for a while, but he finally let out a sigh and leaned forward. You stiffened as his hand fell on your shoulder.

“You never rejected us, Y/n,” Killer’s voice was somewhere between warm and cautious, “Even when you were screaming that everything was all our fault. You never wished you’d never met us. I don’t think you realize how much that meant to Kid, to all of us. There was no way we’d just drop you off somewhere by yourself… especially when you were crying so hard you couldn’t breathe.”

You stared at him as a flush tingled onto your cheeks. Killer dropped his hand and leaned back again. For some reason, you knew he was smiling at you.

“Um… oh,” you mumbled, “Of course I don’t wish I never met you. You guys are-”

“Hey, princess, what’s cookin’?”

You jumped a little and turned to see Kid, Wire, and Heat make their entrance.

“Killer’s making curry,” you said, wrinkling your nose as a wave of sweaty musk filled the kitchen.

Wire walked behind you, his shirt and cape slung over one shoulder, and ruffled your head on his way to the fridge.

“Argh! Watch the hair, _oniisan_ ,” you whined, sticking your tongue out at him.

The silent man jerked to a stop and stared down at you with wide eyes. His tongue briefly came out to lick his lips.

**That sounds so wrong yet so right.**

Your face scrunched up in disgust.

“Ugh, never again,” you muttered.

Wire smirked and grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge. You made a gagging sound as he walked by again.

“Wow you all need a shower,” you plugged your nose.

“The kitchen was closer than the shower room,” Kid grunted as he claimed the chair across from you.

“Shower _room_?” you leaned away from him and his stink.

“Yeah,” Heat took the chair on your other side and you let out a groan of defeat as he laid his corset near your elbow, “It’s over near the pool hall, opposite to our bedrooms.”

“Pool hall?! How can you find your way around this place?” you asked, “It’s freaking huge!”

Wire sat down on Killer’s other side and chugged half his bottle in one go. Kid and Heat grabbed theirs and did the same.

“Technically we only own a third of it,” Killer said, “We stick to our wing for the most part. The crew have their own area. The rest is for the other two gangs in the Alliance.”

You froze.

“Other two?”

“The On Air Gang and the Hawkins Gang,” Kid grunted, “This is our Alliance Headquarters.”

You stared at him.

“Having that many gangsters under one roof sounds like a bad idea,” you murmured.

“We’re united under a common goal,” Killer said, “We’ll play nice until that’s accomplished.”

“Speaking of which,” Kid turned the blond, “Scratchmen just messaged me. He’ll be ready to move in a month. He’s got a shit ton of reorganizing to do. Left it all to the last minute.”

Killer nodded.

“He’ll be the last then,” he said, “Basil will be in by the end of next week.”

Kid grunted and leaned back, bringing his metal arm up to rest along the back of the chair next to him.

“Sweet, we’ll have enough time revamp that bus before this place starts filling up,” he shot you a smirk.

You cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah I saw you working on that. What’s it for?” you asked.

Kid chuckled and shook his head.

“That’s on a need to know basis,” he said.

“Ahem,” Heat cleared his throat and tapped your shoulder, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

You nodded.

“Uh, can I hang out in your room? It smells way too much like sweaty men in here,” you said.

“Hehe, sure,” Heat stood and you followed suite.

Killer got up as well and quickly spooned out a bowl-full of curry for you.

“Thanks,” you inhaled the delicious aroma that managed to overpower the sweat smell.

Heat held the kitchen door open and you hurried out with your food.

“These walls are sound proof, just so you know,” Kid called after you.

“Oh my _god_ , Kid!” you let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled when you heard his amused laughed.

You followed Heat down the hall, frowning when you began to recognize your surroundings.

“Didn’t you say the showers were over there?” you motioned vaguely in the opposite direction.

A dull pain twinged through your left arm.

“Damn this is really annoying,” you muttered, cradling it to your chest while holding your bowl with your right hand.

Heat nodded.

“The shower room is over there,” he said, “But that’s mostly for the lower members. Our rooms each have their own attached bathroom.”

Your eyes widened.

“You guys are _rich_ ,” you gawked, “What the hell were you doing in Packers Drift? Don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad you guys moved in, but… if you can afford this…” you stared around you.

Heat reached his room and pulled the door open.

“We actually don’t really like all ‘this’,” he gestured around him, “It’s a little much. But we need the space for the Alliance right now.”

You nodded and sat down at the table, eager to start on the curry. Heat dropped his corset on the bed and walked to a door you hadn’t even noticed before.

“I’ll be done in a minute,” he said as he opened the door to reveal the bathroom, complete with large tub and shower.

“Take your time,” you smiled, “Don’t forget the body wash. You guys really do reek.”

Heat smirked and closed the door behind him. You stared at the wooden panels. You’d never seen Heat actually smirk before… you decided that you liked that expression on him very much.

The shower was turned on and you shifted your attention to the food. You were done your meal way too quickly for your liking. After pouting at your empty bowl, your eyes drifted across the table. Your family photo lay there, it’s blackened and charred edges seeming out of place in the clean room.

You sat quietly, staring at their faces, for a long time. You didn’t move when you heard the water shut off, but you did glance over your shoulder when the door opened. Heat stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair sticking to his shoulders. You would have enjoyed drinking in this sight, but your eyes were fogged with tears. Heat noticed.

“It must have been so hard for Gran,” you wiped your nose and looked back to the photograph, “She lost her son and daughter-in-law. And I was so stupid.”

Heat didn’t say anything, but you heard him moving across the room.

“Everything I did… I tried so hard, but everything always went wrong,” you whispered. Your words began to clog in your throat, fighting with each other as they tried to get out. “I know I wasn’t the best kid… but I meant well, I swear… It was just so hard… she left me all alone… and Rocy… and then the baby… they all left… I didn’t know what to do... and now the Calico-”

Your voice choked into silence.

Heat’s arms enveloped you from behind and pulled you against his body. You tilted your head back to look up at him through glassy eyes.

“All that pain and misery and loneliness…,” his dark gaze was smoldering with… something, “… and it just made you kind.”

You had to bite your lip to keep the sobs at bay.

“You’ve always been strong, Y/n,” Heat bent down and placed a soft kiss on your forehead, “But you’re not alone anymore. Not as long as you let me stay with you.”

“Heat!” you jolted out of the chair and spun around.

He stepped back in surprise, but you grabbed his bare arms and pulled him close. So close. You wanted to melt into him and never step away. That lemon scent was thick on his skin and you inhaled deeply.

“I’m so happy you caught that umbrella,” you mumbled into his chest.

His arms enveloped you, cradling your hips and your shoulders. You’d never felt so safe.

“So am I.”


End file.
